L'ultime combat
by Lord Kaaragoth
Summary: COMPLETE : 6 et 7eme année à Poudlard et meme plus. Nouveaux plans machiavéliques de Voldemort et vie sentimentale embrouillée le tout bourré d'action.Fic qui n'a recu que 2 review négatives ! :oD
1. Alors ça !

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter les termes employés dans cette histoire et les personnages sont issu des tomes 1 à 5 des aventures de Harry Potter et sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.

**Chapitre 1. Alors ça !**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, tout était calme au 4 Privet Drive. Encore une fois il était seul dans la maison. Désormais habitué à ce fait qui un an avant aurais pu paraître insolite, il se leva, mais seulement après avoir flemmardé au moins une demi heure dans son lit. De mauvaise humeur il traîna les pieds jusqu'a la salle de bain où il passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur sa cicatrice qui depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard trois semaines plus tôt, ne cessait de l'élancer. Il se doucha rapidement et se vêtit d'un vieux jean et d'un t-shirt délavé pour pouvoir sortir sans attirer les regards malveillants des habitants de Little Winnning.

Il descendit dans l'escalier et se rendit compte que comme il l'avait deviné il était seul. Par pure habitude il tourna la poignée et s'aperçut que comme à  l'accoutumée il était enfermé seul dans la maison. Oncle Vernon avait beau se montrer plus accommodant depuis son entrevue avec Maugrey, Arthur, Rémus et Tonks, sa mansuétude n'allait quand même pas jusqu'a laisser Harry déambuler dans la rue alors que personne n'était présent à la maison. Harry savait très bien que c'était pour prévenir tout usage de sa « chose » ou qu'il révèle par accident ou volontairement sa « difformit ».

L'oncle Vernon l'avait mis en garde un matin dès le début des vacances :

« Viens là toi ! »

Sans répondre Harry s'était dirigé vers la masse qui lui servait d'oncle.

« Cette année certaines choses vont changer : je dois travailler pendant les deux mois ou tu seras là car la Grunning a des problèmes mais bon cela ne te concerne pas. Pétunia se rends tous les jours de la semaine à son club de tricot et Dudley chez ses amis. Tu seras donc seul dans la maison avec interdiction de sortir. Si je me rends compte que tu as touché à la télévision au téléphone ou au frigo je te préviens que tu t'en souviendras. Et si un de ces ....- un moment, oncle Vernon sembla chercher ses mots-, psychopathes viens chez moi pendant notre absence tu en entendras parler mon garçon. Et estime toi heureux que je ne t'enferme pas dans ta chambre pendant que nous ne sommes pas là. »

Essoufflé par cette longue tirade qu'il avait certainement apprise par coeur, l'oncle Vernon se détourna pour reprendre sa lecture du journal. Haussant les épaules Harry s'était rendu dans sa chambre où il avait terminé son devoir de vacance de potion, le dernier qui lui restait. Et ce après quatre jours depuis son retour de Poudlard. Il avait soupiré en se disant : « Et maintenant je fais quoi moi ? »

Et c'est exactement ce que se disait Harry à ce moment là, alors qu'il relâchait la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déjeuner puis retourna dans sa chambre où il commença par regarder pour la énième fois l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert un peu plus de quatre ans auparavant.

Soudain une voie familière retentit dans la maison :

« Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter ! Harry ! »

Il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée où sa directrice de maison s'époussetait non loin de l'âtre de la cheminée.

Il faut dire qu'Harry avait persuadé l'oncle Vernon, avec l'aide de Maugrey, il est vrai, de faire relier la cheminée de Privet Drive au réseau de poudre de cheminette. Il avait proposé cela alors que trois chouettes avaient pénétré dans le salon, faisant tempêter son oncle. Néanmoins, il avait un accès restreint seulement au 12 square Grimmaurd, au Terrier, à la maison d'Hermione et à Poudlard, pour sa propre sécurité lui avait on dit, et il s'en accommodait amplement.

Faisant face à sa directrice, Harry ne puit réprimer un froncement de sourcil. Que faisait le professeur McGonagall à Privet Drive ? Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave car sinon il aurait reçu un hibou. Assez étonné, il accueillit néanmoins son professeur avec chaleur et un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Potter, comment allez vous ? »

« Bien professeur, mieux que les années précédentes en tout cas... »

A ces mots le professeur eût une moue dubitative.

« Quoi qu'il en soit je suis tout d'abord venu vous informer de vos résultats aux BUSEs et aussi vérifier que vous ne manquez de rien et que vous êtes bien traité. »

L'étonnement d'Harry se fit encore plus fort à ces explications : les résultats de ses examens ? Pourquoi se déplacer en personne ? Voir s'il était bien trait ? Mais il donnait de ses nouvelles tout les trois jours en visitant –sa tête du moins- la cheminée du quartier général de l'ordre. Anxieux soudain, il essaya de déchiffrer l'expression de son professeur qui s'était portée garant de sa réussite auprès de l'ex Haute-Inquisitrice mais il ne put déterminer se qu'elle ressentait pour le moment, son masque imperturbable toujours d'aplomb.

Elle déroula le parchemin qu'elle tenait depuis son arrivée sur lequel Harry put lire Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elementaire.

« Bien alors dans l'ordre ou vous avez passé les épreuves : Théorie d'enchantements : Effort exceptionnel, pratique : Acceptable. Elle fit une petite pause avant d'annoncer : théorie de la Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel, pratique : Optimal. »

Levant les yeux de son parchemin, elle eut un petit sourire devant l'air abasourdi de Harry :

« Plutôt impressionnant Harry, j'ai assisté à votre examen pratique même si je pense que vous n'ayez pas prit garde au chat derrière vous... »

Harry hocha la tête toujours sous le choc, mais ayant noté que McGonagall l'avait appelé par son prénom, fait assez rare.

« Continuons : Herbologie : Acceptable, Défense contre les forces du mal théorique : Optimal, je n'en attendait pas moins de vous Potter, pratique, là encore j'était derrière vous afin que Um..Hum le professeur Umbridge ne puisse dire du mal de votre prestation, vous avez reçu évidemment un Optimal avec félicitation du Jury. »

Un vrai sourire s'affichait maintenant sur le visage de la vieille dame.

« J'ai été heureuse de revoir ce bon vieux Cornedrue d'ailleurs. »

Cette fois les yeux de Harry jaillirent presque de leurs orbites.

« Vous saviez pour mon père ? Comment. ? Et pour Sirius ? Une ombre passa sur son visage. Et pour l'autre...le rat ? »

« Doucement Potter. Non je ne savais que pour votre père. Il m'a sauvé la vie lors d'une mission pour l'ordre : il s'est transformé et m'a prise sur son dos pour fuir une embuscade. J'ai gardé le secret bien évidement. »

Harry ne dit rien pensif. Sur ce le regards de McGonagall revint sur le parchemin :

« Théorie des Potions. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, son regard perçant s'amusant à voir la déconfiture d'Harry. Celui-ci était persuadé d'avoir hérité de deux Déplorables qui verraient ses ambitions quant a son avenir d'Auror anéanties. C'est avec une grimace qu'il attendit l'annonce de la sentence :

« Optimal et pratique aussi. » Dit elle rapidement pour abréger les souffrances d'Harry. « Et avec vous pouvez me croire l'étonnement du Professeur Rogue qui se fera une joie évidente de vous accueillir deux ans de plus dans sa classe... »

A l'annonce de ses notes Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil d'oncle Vernon, blanc comme un linge.

« Et enfin, mais moins important pour votre avenir. Dit elle avec un grand sourire : Soins aux créatures magiques pratique : Effort exceptionnel, Astronomie théorique : Piètre, pratique : Piètre, Divination : Déplorable et Histoire de la magie : Piètre. Mais bon apparemment cela ne vous empêcherais a priori pas de devenir enseignant. » Dit elle avec une pointe d'ironie et un petit sourire sarcastique.

Harry sourit finalement mais était toujours incapable du moindre mot.

« Soit un total de 10 Buses réussies dont 5 Optimaux. »

Elle tendit le parchemin à Harry :

« Voici votre diplôme, mention Excellent bien sur. Vous vous sentez bien Harry. Dit elle soudainement inquiète par le manque de réaction du jeune homme. »

« Je ...je vais être...Auror, comme mon père ? »

« Et bien si vous suivez vos cours normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème Harry dit-elle attendrie. Vous voulez un verre d'eau ? »

« Je vais aller m'en prendre un, merci, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » répondit-il qui semblant avoir recouvré ses moyens en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Je vous remercie rien. Répondit-elle en jetant un regard sceptique à l'intérieur du frigo que Harry venait d'ouvrir pour se servir un verre d'eau fraîche. »

« Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes vous seul ? »

« Mon oncle travaille, ma tante est à son club de commères et mon cousin zone et s'amuse à terroriser les gamins de dix ans. » Résuma Harry. « Et moi je suis bloqué ici, mais au moins je ne suis pas enfermé dans ma chambre comme les étés précédents ou dans ce placard comme quand j'étais petit. » dit il alors qu'il passait devant, McGonagall voulant visiter la chambre que l'on avait gracieusement accordés au survivant.

A ces mots elle se figea, regarda la petite porte et incrédule l'ouvrit. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise mêlé à de l'indignation quand elle vit le matelas que oncle Vernon n'avait pas daigné déménager et la petite étagère sur laquelle étaient restés deux chevaliers en plastiques qui avaient tenu compagnie à Harry pendant son enfance.

« Heureusement qu'ils ne bougent ni ne parlent parce qu'ils arrêteraient pas de se plaindre » pensa Harry en revoyant le Chevalier sans jambes et le cavalier sans tête depuis que Dudley les avait refilés à Harry.

Ce fut le tour de McGonagall d'être livide.

« Combien de temps vous ont-il gardés là-dedans ? » Interrogea t'elle au bout de quelques instants avec une voix bizarre.

« Jusqu'à la visite de Hagrid pour mes onze ans. » répondit Harry platement.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Le professeur le suivi et quand ils arrivèrent dans la petite chambre du premier étage le premier constat qu'elle fit est qu'aucun jouet ni peluche n'était présent dans la pièce : seul l'éclair de feu et la cage d'Hedwige dans un coin et le bureau encombré de livres et de parchemins. Elle s'approcha du bureau et surprise demanda :

« Vous avez déjà terminé votre devoir de Potion Potter ? »

« Je les ai tous terminés professeur. Si vous voulez celui de métamorphose d'ailleurs, cela vous en fera un de moins à corriger en début d'année. »

McGonagall ne répondit rien mais dégagea le dit devoir de sous les autres.

« Je n'avais demandé que deux rouleaux de parchemin Potter. »

« Vous savez je n'ai rien d'autre à faire alors autant.... »

« Je vois. Bon et bien je pense que j'ai vu ce que j'avais a voir. » Dit elle lui jetant un regard étrange tel que Harry ne lui en avait jamais vu.

En sortant, le regard de la directrice des Gryffondors se posa sur la trappe que l'oncle Vernon avait aménagé dans la porte l'été suivant là première année d'Harry à Poudlard. Ses lèvres frémirent mais elle se retînt, imaginant sans peine son usage.

Il la raccompagna à la cheminée ou avant de partir elle lui dit :

« Nous attendons de vos nouvelles Potter. »

Elle s'interrompit comme pour trouver la meilleure façon de dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Je veux que vous sachiez que j'étais contre votre placement ici il y a quinze ans. » Murmura t'elle finalement, serrant imperceptiblement le devoir de Harry dans sa main. Et sans d'autres mot que « Bureau du directeur, Poudlard », elle partit.

A peine le pop du départ de McGonagall retentit-il qu'Harry bondit en Hurlant quelque chose comme :

« YAAAHHOOOOOJAIREUUUSSSIIIIIIWAAAHHHOOOOUUUUUUUUJEVAAAIIIDEVENIIIIRAUROOOOOORR !!!!!!!!!! »

Et sans réfléchir il saisit un poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre en criant : « 218 Berserker Street » puis plongea la tête dans les flammes vertes.

« HERMIONE ! »

La tête de la mère d'Hermione apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte du séjour.

« Je te l'appelle Harry. » Dit elle avec un sourire. Dit moi ça a l'air d'aller toi aussi en ce moment. Rajouta elle voyant le sourire radieux flottant sur le visage de Harry.

Quelques secondes plus tard une furie brune dévalait l'escalier en direction du séjour.

« Harry ! J'ai eût mes 16 BUSEs, même mes options en plus !!! »

« Bonjour. » Répondit Harry amusé par le comportement d'Hermione encore plus hystérique qu'il ne l'était.

« Oh désolée bonjour Harry. J'ai reçu mon bulletin. » Ajouta t'elle.

« J'avais cru comprendre dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

« Et toi ? » demanda t'elle.

« Une visite de McGonagall qui me l'a amené. 10 BUSEs sur 14 et 5 O. »

« Oh... »

« Tiens mais c'est un moment historique : Hermione qui ne sait pas quoi dire ! » Railla t'il. Est ce pour mes notes ou pour McGonagall.

« Et bien, les deux en fait... »

Il passèrent deux heures à discuter jusqu'à ce que Harry ne sente plus son dos et qu'il prétexte devoir rendre visite à Ron pour s'éclipser.

Il fit néanmoins comme il l'avait dit et passa en coup de vent voir Ron. Celui –ci heureux lui annonça immédiatement avoir eut 6 BUSEs. Il émit un sifflement impressionné quand il entendit les résultats de Harry mais haussa les épaules quand il appris que McGonagall les avait apportés en personne.

« Ils ont mit quinze ans a venir faire l 'état des lieux, il était temps quand même.... »

Harry acquieça puis prit congé de son amis sans davantage savoir quand il aurait la joie de le rejoindre au Terrier ou au square Grimmaurd.

La tête de retour dans le salon de Privet Drive, Harry s'empressa de ramasser son diplôme et d'aller l'afficher au dessus de son lit, en dessous de la photo du mariage de ses parents qu'il avait sortie de son Album.

Au retour d'Hedwige, il se dépêcha d'écrire à Remus Lupin et ensuite descendit au salon lorsque des éclats de voie se firent entendre. Le soir était déjà arrivé.

Lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Harry, l'oncle Vernon ne fit aucun commentaire mais entrepris un tour de la maison pour voir qu'elle bêtise avait encore fait ce gamin. Il inspecta le frigo qui était intact. En effet Harry avait oublié de manger ! Puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée soudain encore plus suspicieux mais ne put rien trouvé dans l'âtre impeccablement récurée par Harry précédemment.

Se relevant, il fixa Harry de ses petits yeux inquisiteur et dit :

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend si heureux ? »

« J'ai reçu les notes de mes examens. » Répondit il calmement.

« Et Alors ? Tu redoubles c'est pour ça que tu est heureux n'est-ce pas. » Dit il avec un sourire cruel, sur d'avoir comprit

« Non pas du tout j'ai réussi avec la mention Excellent et je vais devenir Auror . » Répliqua Harry avec fierté.

« C'est quoi encore cette chose l ? »

« On peut dire que c'est un mélange entre la police et l'armée, sauf que chez les sorciers c'est un des métiers les plus respectés. Et les mieux payé. » Ajouta t'il pour faire enrager son oncle.

« Peu importe de tout façon. »Trancha ce dernier vexé.

Après un repas qu'il trouva divin, Harry alla se coucher avec un sourire aux lèvres, pour la première fois de l'été et même depuis bien longtemps a bien y réfléchir...


	2. S'ennuie, rale et déprime

**Chapitre 2. Tourne en rond, déprime et n'arrête pas de maugréer, mais...**

Le lendemain, la bonne humeur d'Harry ne s'était toujours pas estompée. Malheureusement c'était un samedi, ce qui impliquait la présence de son oncle et de sa tante, Dudley ayant une fois de plus invité chez un de ses comparses. Après s'être préparé en vitesse,  il sortit et se dirigea machinalement vers la maison de Mrs Figg à qui il alla  rendre visite comme tout les samedi matin. Il fut accueilli avec chaleur par la vieille dame qui désormais se moquait de montrer de l'affection pour le jeune homme qui dîna avec elle, essayant de glaner quelques renseignements sur les activités de l'ordre ou de Voldemort, mais en vain. 

Apparemment, depuis les évènements de la fin Juin, celui-ci s'était retiré dans un lieu inconnu de tous, préparant certainement un de ces plans des plus tordu dont il avait le secret. Le souvenir de ce soir là restait très pénible pour Harry qui préférait éviter le sujet.

La guerre contre les mages noirs n'avait toujours pas commencé  même si l'ordre continuait à surveiller tous les événements insolites ou les personnes agissant étrangement.

Pour le moment le ministère de la magie se contentait de consolider la protection des lieux publics tout en conseillant les particuliers dans le choix des sorts de protections des maisons. Pendant ce temps les Aurors étaient en chasse mais pour le moment sans aucun résultat officiel.

C'était en gros ce que Mrs Figg lui répétait encore une fois, rien de nouveau en somme. Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir caressé par pure forme Pompon, Moustache et Mistigri, les trois derniers matoux restant propriétaires des lieux,  il pris congé de la vieille dame se proposant pour aller acheter de la nourriture pour ses adorables monstres, histoire de se changer les idées. Mais cela il ne le dit pas. Celle-ci le remercia tout en pensant que le jeune homme devait être bien désoeuvré pour rendre visite à une vieille folle comme elle et lui faire ses courses. Elle soupira, atristée, lorsqu'elle vit les épaules voûtées du jeune homme qui s'éloignait maintenant.

Descendant Wisteria Walk, Harry se rendit à l'épicerie du coin  où il fût accueillit avec un regard suspicieux des propriétaires tout comme des clients. Il put entendre quelques mots murmurés tels que :

« C'est encore ce jeune délinquant, tu sais celui qui est enfermé à St Brutus... »

Et autres petits mots attentionnés à son égard. Avec un regard noir à ces pseudos bourgeois bon chic bon genre, Harry paya, sortit et rapporta les boites à Mrs Figg.

Après quoi pour la centième fois de l'été il se demanda : « Et maintenant je fais quoi moi ? ».

Question qu'il se posa pendant toute l'après-midi son esprit ne cessant de dériver vers ses souvenirs de Sirius. A chaque fois, à la limite des larmes, il se forçait difficilement à penser à autre chose.

Vers la fin de celle-ci, n'ayant toujours rien trouvé d'enthousiasmant, comme d'habitude, il se lança dans son habituel jogging au terme duquel il pratiqua quelques exercices d'assouplissement. Il était peut-être bloqué à Privet Drive sans pouvoir faire de Quidditch, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il voulait se maintenir en forme pour la saison à venir. Même s'il ne pouvait courir que les week-ends, il s'astreignait tout les soirs à des contorsions et exercices physiques qui à défaut de lui plaire lui permettaient au moins de s'occuper quelque peu l'esprit puis de trouver rapidement le sommeil, éreinté.

Il fût de retour au 4 Privet Drive peu avant la tombée de la nuit, en même temps que Dudley. Après dîner, il s'étendit sur son lit n'ayant toujours rien à faire. Il repensa alors au fait curieux que McGonagall se soit présentée en personne la veille. Il se dit alors que c'était certainement après le rapport du professeur Maugrey et de Tonks qui étaient venu le chercher l'an passé et qui avaient visité les lieux d'un oeil critique « tout comme McGonagall » se dit alors Harry à qui les expressions de la vieille dame n'avaient pas échappé. 

Sans même s'en rendre compte il s'assoupit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain, dimanche comme les autres, il se leva et après une toilette rituelle, se dirigea vers la cuisine. La porte  en était entrouverte et quel ne fut pas son effroi lorsqu'il vit la tête de Dudley allongée dans l'entrebâillement, les yeux vides. Il ne put retenir une exclamation d'horreur à laquelle un rire sinistre répondit. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un homme mince encapé de noir et portant un masque sous un capuchon noir aussi se dirigea vers lui, ne se formalisant pas de piétiner les restes pourtant imposants de son cousin. Derrière lui, Harry aperçu les corps inanimés de sa tante et de son oncle encore attablés, la tête gisant dans leur déjeuner. Apparemment seul Dudley avait eût l'espoir trompeur qu'il pourrait s'échapper.

Le sorcier lui faisait maintenant face et dit :

« La dernière des protections de Dumbledore est tombée Potter et aujourd'hui c'est le dernier espoir de mes ennemis qui va s'effondrer ! »

« Impossible ! » Se dit Harry, « c'est impossible ! Dumbledore l'avait assuré.... »

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » dit lentement et posément le mage noir, savourant finalement sa victoire.

« IMPOSSIBLE ! » hurla Harry alors qu'un éclair de lumière verte percutait son front.

C'est en hurlant cela qu'il se réveilla en sursaut bien au chaud dans son lit la petite chambre  du premier étage de Privet Drive, sa cicatrice en feu. Son réveil indiquait trois heures passées du matin.

Il entendit son oncle râler et se retourner dans son lit de la chambre voisine. Le coeur toujours battant, pas tant d'avoir vu son oncle sa tante et son cousin assassinés mais plutôt d'avoir revu Voldemort, Harry reposa la tête sur son oreiller et eut bien du mal à retrouver le sommeil. Quand il sombra enfin dans les bras de Morphée, il ne put échapper au rêve récurent de Sirius, Cédric et ses parents qui avait succédé a son rêve rémanent du long couloir du département des mystères. Celui-ci aussi revenait très souvent le hanter d'autant plus que sa conscience martelait « TU ES COUPABLE DE LEUR MORT » tandis qu'il voyait Sirius qui poursuivait l'écho de Cédric dans un cimetière abandonné alors que la voie de James Potter hurlait : « Lily c'est lui, emmène Harry ! » et celle de Lily suppliante : « Non pas Harry, pas lui, prenez moi a sa place ! ».

Une nouvelle fois il se réveilla en sursaut mais cette fois il ne put retrouver le sommeil, si bien qu'à cinq heures du matin il tournait déjà en rond dans sa chambre, tout résultat de BUSEs oublié.

La journée fut maussade longue et marquée par une inactivité forcée. En présence de son oncle et de sa tante il ne pouvait utiliser la cheminée autrement que pour donner de ses nouvelles au 12 square Grimmaurd. Le lendemain, Harry le passa, en l'absence de tout le monde, devant la télévision, zappant d'un programme pour le Moldu moyen à un sitcom très suivi des ménagères de cinquante ans et plus. Lorsqu'il en eut mal à la tête, Harry chercha une occupation mais les élancements de sa cicatrice l'empêchaient de se concentrer et il lachait toute occupation aussi futile soit elle au bout de quelques temps et recommençait à tourner en rond.

Le mardi ne fut pas mieux sauf la petite visite que sa tête rendit au quartier général pour discuter avec Tonks et lui donner de ses nouvelles qu'il voulait rassurantes. On lui avait clairement interdit d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se déplacer. Seule sa tête devait déambuler, laissant son corps bien à l'abri dans sa « maison ». Tonks lui dit qu'elle attendait de ses nouvelles le samedi suivant puis prit congé de Harry.

Que dire du mercredi et du jeudi sinon qu'ils furent encore plus ennuyeux et que Harry déprimait encore plus depuis que dans ses rêves ce n'était plus sa conscience qui l'accablait mais Sirius lui même qui avec la voix d'Hermione lui disait :

« Tu as encore voulu jouer les héros et maintenant je suis mort ! Par ta faute ! »

Ce qui évidement ne faisait qu'empirer le moral de Harry d'autant plus que ce jour là, à Chaque fois qu'il visitait les cheminées du Terrier ou de chez Hermione personne ne répondait.

Le vendredi, Harry se réveilla encore une fois fort tôt et toujours avec un le moral au plus bas, ce qui ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'il s'installa en face de son oncle pour déjeuner. Après le départ de toute cette heureuse famille et la fermeture à clef de la porte, Harry alla cherche son livre « Cinq siècles de Quidditch » qu'il entrepris de relire pour la millième fois en s'installant dans le canapé du salon.

Soudain dans un bruit de chute et accompagnée d'un nuage de poussière, une silhouette apparut dans la cheminée, apparemment tombée sur ses fesses. Claquant son livre, Harry se précipita pour aider le visiteur à se relever et à s'épousseter.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Ginny le regarder avec un grand sourire tout en prenant sa main pour se relever.

« Tu es seul ? » demanda t'elle anxieusement.

« Oui ils sont tous de sortie. »

L'anxiété fit place au soulagement sur le visage de la jeune fille. Devant l'air interrogateur de Harry elle s'expliqua :

« Mes parents ne savent pas que je suis ici. Je suis censée être chez Hermione et j'y étais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise que pendant la semaine tu était seul chez.....chez toi. »

« Heu... oui en effet. Et Herm ne viens pas ? »

« Oh non, elle a préféré couvrir les arrières au cas où maman passerait la tête dans la cheminée pour me demander de rentrer plus tôt. »

Harry acquiesça puis demanda plutôt gêné :

« Tu  veux boire quelque chose ? »

Se passa la journée, la meilleure depuis Poudlard sauf peut-être celle de la remise de son diplôme. Vers 17 heures Ginny annonça qu'elle devait rentrer avant que Molly ne se pose trop de questions. Après avoir fait deux grosses bises qui laissèrent Harry plus rouge que jamais, elle lui dit :

« Bon courage Harry et à bientôt ! Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore te laissera venir bientôt ! ».

Et sur ce elle disparut dans les flammes émeraude dansant dans la cheminée.

Tout en nettoyant la cheminée, Harry pensa avec un brin d'amertume que Ginny n'avait pas fait une seule référence au lendemain.

Il reprit le livre de Quidditch gisant abandonné sur le canapé depuis le matin et recommença a le consulter en attendant le retour de ses adorables tuteurs.

Le premier à rentrer fut Dudley. Le nez en sang et la mine déconfite il se précipita vers la salle de bain pour se redonner une allure normale. Harry qui avait un peu espionné son cousin et sa bande, mais seulement les week-ends où il pouvait sortir, savait que l'autorité de Big D déclinait depuis qu'il avait tenté de punir un de ses sujet de son insolence. Il s'était retrouvé seul face au reste de la bande et n'avait pas fait autant le malin que lors de ses fameux matchs de boxe...

Lorsqu'il le vit revenir et se diriger vers le frigo dans lequel il comptait puiser tout le récomfort dont il avait besoin, Harry ne dit rien mais un petit sourire ironique montrait bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Toutefois il était de bonne humeur et ne provoqua pas sa masse de cousin. Même s'il était moins agressif envers Harry depuis que celui-ci l'avait sauvé des Detraqueurs, Dudley ne sembla pas apprécier la non réaction de Harry qu'il prit pour une provocation et de rage jeta le verre de Coca qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Pauvre petit Dudlenouchet. » pensa alors Harry qui se leva pour nettoyer la flaque et les bouts de verre avant de se faire sermonner par son oncle.

En soirée le repas fut tendu à cause de l'absence de Dudley toujours barricadé dans sa chambre. 

« Fait unique dans l'histoire ! » pensa Harry. « Dudley manque un repas ! »

Décidément de très bonne humeur, Harry regagna sa chambre et se coucha tôt pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de sa journée du lendemain.

Se réveillant à huit heures ce matin du 31 Juillet, Harry nota que pour une fois il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir rêvé cette nuit là. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait désormais seize ans. Il se dirigea vers Hedwige et fut surpris de la voir endormie sur son perchoir dans sa cage, sans lettre. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit sa fenêtre dans l'espoir qu'un hibou ait attendu pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Rien.

Harry sentit une grande frustration monter en lui. Il sortit en claquant la porte et c'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de Dudley, horriblement onctueuse, lui dire au travers de sa porte :

« Je sais quel jour on est ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Et personne ne pense a toi j'en suis sur ! »

« Moi au moins je me fais pas casser la figure par mes amis. » Cingla Harry.

« Et je ne reçoit rien d'eux le jour de mon anniversaire. » pensa t'il amèrement.

Plus énervé que jamais il pénétra dans la cuisine où son oncle et sa tante ne firent pas attention à sa présence. C'est alors qu'il vit une enveloppe de parchemin sur la table de la cuisine. Au recto, écrit à l'encre verte :

_Mr Harry Potter_

_La cuisine du 4 Privet Drive._

_Little Winning. Surrey._

Un baume rafraîchissant sembla passer sur son coeur et toute colère s'évapora. Il se saisit de l'enveloppe et la retourna. Etonné, il vit qu'elle n'était pas cachetée. Passant se détail, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un vieux lacet de chaussure cassé.

« Joyeux anniversaire Potter ! » tonna son oncle avec un sourire cruel. 

Pétunia le regardait d'un air satisfait tandis que derrière, Dudley qui s'était glissé sans bruit dans la cuisine rayonnait. Ainsi on se moquait de lui pour réconforter le pauvre Diddy à sa maman. Jetant le lacet au visage de son oncle avec haine il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il passa ainsi la journée de ses seize ans a tempêter en cassant tout ce qui passait à sa portée dans sa chambre en maugréant contre ses « amis » sorciers et en rageant en repensant au sourire satisfait de sa « famille ».

A 18 heures il sortit enfin et le visage fermé se dirigea vers la cheminée. Vernon ne réagit pas faisant semblant de lire son journal qu'il avait déjà lu le matin même...

« 12 square Grimmaurd ! » Hurla t'il avant de s'agenouiller et de plonger sa tête dans le feu.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cheminée de l'ancienne demeure des Blacks pour donner de ses nouvelles, il ne vit rien. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, le feu l'éclairant faiblement. A ce moment Harry sentit qu'on lui poussait les fesses dans la cheminée, loin là bas, à Privet Drive.

Un petit pop et Arthur Weasley apparut dans le salon de Privet Drive, caché par la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait emprunté à Maugrey Fol-oeil. Celui-ci l'avait récupérée à la libération de Sturgis Podmore. Comme il s'y attendait, il vit un Harry sans tête agenouillé devant la cheminée. Il retira la cape et lorsqu'il réapparut, Vernon poussa un juron surpris de voir ce type qu'il détestait de plus en plus surgir de nulle part dans son salon et pousser soudain Potter dans le feu.

Satisfait, Arthur s'intéressa alors à l'oncle Vernon.

« Vous venez de le tuer ? » demanda celui-ci avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

« Je n'ai fais que l'envoyer chez nous et je vais maintenant prendre ses affaires si vous permettez. »

« Faites. » Cracha Vernon qui se détourna dépité et décidé à ignorer l'individu. 

Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry qu'il trouva sans dessus dessous.

A grand coup de baguette, Arthur Weasley remit tous en place et entreprit de tout mettre dans la malle rangée sous le lit. Se saisissant de la cage d'Hedwige et de l'éclair de feu qui seuls étaient restés intacts, il transplana devant le 12 square Grimmaurd et rejoignit les autres.

Harry se sentit basculer entièrement dans le feu sans pouvoir rien faire. Il se releva, remit ses lunettes et vit qu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine enténébrée. Soudain retentit un « FINILLUSIO » et une fantastique explosion multicolore retentit dans la cuisine. Lorsque les nuages de fumée colorée se dispersèrent, Harry resta pétrifié. Devant lui se tenaient Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charly, Fred, Georges, Ron, Ginny et même Percy, Hermione, Hagrid, l'ordre du phoenix au grand complet ainsi que McGonagall et Dumbledore avec sa baguette toujours levée. Au dessus de cette petite assemblée, une grande banderole « Joyeux anniversaire Harry » flottait et la table auparavant vide était alors recouvert de mets concoctés avec amour par Molly Weasley.

Harry qui en arrivant avait encore la respiration courte et le sang lui battant les tempes de rage, sentit tout poids s'enlever de son coeur.

Devant l'air ahuri de Harry, tous éclatèrent de rire et lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire.

« Quelle excellente idée as tu eu là Minerva. » rugit alors Dumbledore faisant rire tout le monde à nouveau.

Peu de temps après, Mr Weasley fit son apparition et fit un clin d'oeil à Harry qui alla le serrer dans ses bras. 

« Bon nous sommes tous là, à table ! » ordonna Molly.

Cet ordre fut pris avec joie et bonne humeur et un festin commença.

Au terme de celui-ci, Harry fut couvert de cadeaux : il reçut beaucoup de livres : « Auror un métier » de Tonks et Kingsley auquel celui-ci avait joint un album contenant toutes les photos de Sirius que Harry avait vu au QG de Aurors. Harry remercia gravement Kingsley pour ses cadeaux. Lupin lui offrit son livre de 6ème année de défense contre les forces du mal et Hagrid un de soin aux créatures magiques, même si Harry avait abandonné la matière. Rogue lui même lui tendit un exemplaire de « Potions vicieuses et poisons violents » ce qui surprit tout le monde et fit sourire Albus.

McGonagall s'approcha alors accompagnée de Dumbledore et lui tendit un ouvrage très épais de cuir noir. Alors que Harry allait l'ouvrir pour en voir le titre, elle l'interrompit. Harry la remercia, touché du fond du coeur de l'attention de son professeur, avec un hochement de tête montrant qu'il avait compris et qu'il le lirait plus tard. Dumbledore émis alors un petit « Hem Hem » qui fit rire tout ceux qui avaient fréquenté l'ancienne Haute Inquisitrice Dolorès Jane Umbridge. Harry tout souriant se retourna vers celui-ci qui lui offrit un tome de « l'Occlumancie, ou la science du défense de l'esprit ». Harry promit de faire des efforts dans cette discipline.

« Voila pour les quelques livres. » Dit Dumbledore avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.

Charly s'approcha alors et tendit un rouleau de parchemin très long. Etonné, Harry le déroula et fut ravi de découvrir une photo animée de lui affrontant le Magyar à pointes sur son balais, agrandie au format poster. Bill lui donna un pendentif en dent de serpent –la même que celle qu'il portait à l'oreille-, Fred et George un ensemble de leurs nouvelles inventions, au grand damn du professeur McGonagall qui prétendit n'avoir rien vu Ron, Ginny –avec un gros bisoux sur la joue- et Hermione un assortiment de bonbons de chez Honeydukes. Enfin Mr et Mrs Weasley lui donnèrent un ensemble de nouvelles plumes de grande qualité.

Finalement, Percy qui était resté en retrait s'approcha et tendit une enveloppe et un exemplaire du Daily Prophet. Etonné Harry déplia le journal et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'édition du lendemain. En premier titre : « Excuses officielles du ministères au Professeur Dumbledore et à Harry Potter » et en deuxième titre : « Réhabilitation à titre posthume de Sirius Black ». L'enveloppe contenait une lettre d'excuse de Percy. Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Au terme de cette soirée riche en émotion, Harry rejoignit Ron dans la chambre du premier étage où Mr Weasley avait déposé sa malle et ses affaires. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à fort tard et Molly ne s'en offusqua pas tandis que Phyneas Niggelus lui disparut en maugréant du tableau pour dormir tranquillement  dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

***  **  *  **  ***

Et voila ! Notre petit Potter est tout content finalement il a plein d'amis pleins de cadeaux et tout va bien.... pour le moment. Mouhahahahaha

Allez pas encore de fin en Cliffhanger chuis sympa.

Une tite review ça donne envie de continuer....si vous plait...

**Réponse aux reviewers :**

Tout d'abord un grand merci à** Shany-Blue Pendragon pour son aide dans mes débuts sur FF.net. Allez voir sa fic elle est géniale (storyid=1258288).**

**Olivier1** : voici déjà la suite très cher, et oui moi je suis encore en vacance jusqu'au 8oct (il y beaucoup d'avantages a la fac). Quant à votre demande de continuer dans la voie tracée par le chapitre 1 je ne peux que vous promettre de faire de mon mieux ! Merci à vous pour vos encouragements. A bientôt mec ) !

**Sarah30** : Le calme avant la tempête certes, assez explosive la tempête tu verra d'ici 2, 3 chapitres je pense... Quant À Siry je n'avais pas eût le temps de développer la déprime étant donné que je ne faisais que mettre en place l'histoire et Annoncer les résultats des OWLs. Bien que lorsqu'il en parle je dise quand même qu'une ombre passe sur son visage mais voila qui est corrigé. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé et pour ton soutiens ! 


	3. Retour au Terrier

**Chapitre 3. Retour au Terrier : enfin de vrai vacances !**

Le lendemain, toute la famille Weasley, jumeaux compris, accompagnés de Harry et d'Hermione se rendirent au Terrier, Sirius ayant légué le 12 square Grimmaurd et toutes ses possessions à Rémus et la pleine lune étant prévue deux jours plus tard. 

Sirius avant de modifier son testament en avait référé à Harry qui lui avait alors assuré être à l'abri du besoin pour de nombreuses années et l'avait encouragé dans sa démarche.

Après s'être installé dans la chambre de Ron, Harry descendit pour dîner, après quoi il passât son après-midi à raconter ses aventures palpitantes de l'été et à écouter celui de ses deux meilleurs amis et de Ginny qui s'était jointe à eux. En fin de soirée, lorsque Ron décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de se coucher. Hermione le suivit et Harry allait faire de même quand Ginny lui dit à voix basse :

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Tu m'accompagnerais dans une promenade dans les alentours ? »

« Euh ouais. » Répondit gauchement Harry qui se sentit stupide d'éprouver de la gène à l'idée d'accompagner la soeur de son meilleur ami dans une balade nocturne.

Alors qu'ils partaient, ils ne virent pas Molly Weasley sourire en les regardant de la cuisine puis monter en direction de la chambre de Ron.

« Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir. » Remarqua Ginny.

Harry lui décrivit alors son étonnement lorsqu'il avait révisé ses BUSEs d'astronomies pour découvrir que l'une de la lune de Jupiter était couverte de Garces. Enfin d'après les notes attentives qu'il avait prises en cour...

Ils rirent tout les deux de bon coeur, se promenant dans la campagne des environs de Ottery Sainte Chaspoule qui dormait paisiblement. 

Soudain, sans vraiment prêter attention à la question que Harry venait de lui poser, Ginny déclara :

« L'année dernière je m'étais dit que j'avais attendu quatre ans pour rien. »

Son regard se planta dans celui de Harry qui semblait n'avoir pas saisi le message pourtant pas si implicite.

« Mais lors du retour dans Poudlard express et depuis à chaque fois que je t'ai revu j'ai compris que je m'était trompée. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux et dans la manière dont te comporte quand nous sommes seuls. »

Harry était désormais figé ne sachant ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Sans rien ajouter, Ginny s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry répondit au baiser et enlaça la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'interrompis au bout d'un long moment et lui sourit. 

« Hermione m'avait bien dit qu'il faudrait finalement que je prenne les devants avec toi... »

Il rougit fortement, comprenant que Hermione avait fait référence à l'épisode Cho. Il n'avait guère été plus brillant cette fois-ci se dit-il.

Ils achevèrent cette balade mémorable main dans la main, se dirigeant vers le Terrier. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle les guettait, Mrs Weasley se précipita vers un fauteuil du salon et fit mine de lire un exemplaire du _Chicaneur. Lorsqu'ils passèrent furtivement, aucun des deux ne remarqua que le fameux numéro datait de six mois..._

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ginny où ils s'apprêtaient à se souhaiter bonne nuit, mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver Ron assis sur la marche devant celle-ci. Le rouquin fixa un instant les mains toujours unies des deux adolescents.

« Voila qui explique tout. » dit il d'un ton sec avant de se détourner et de monter vers sa propre chambre.

« Qui explique quoi, Ron ? » demanda alors Harry ayant miraculeusement retrouvé sa voix.

Sans se retourner ni même s'arrêter, Ron lança :

« Le fait que maman soit passé prendre les affaires de Harry et les a déménagé dans la chambre de Gin, avant d'en expulser Hermione vers la mienne. »

A ces mots il claqua violement la porte laissant un Harry et une Ginny totalement abasourdis.

Mrs Weasley qui était montée sur la pointe des pieds de quelques marches pour mieux entendre, redescendit, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et alla rejoindre son mari.

Sans un mot, les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la chambre ou avait été déposée la malle de Harry ainsi que ses autres affaires. Ginny rougit violement quand elle vit que sa mère avait agrandit son lit pour le transformer en lit deux places, sur lequel avait été déposé un parchemin roulé. Ginny s'en saisit et le lu à haute voix :

_Comme vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, j'ai placé pour vous un charme d'impassibilité sur la porte. Pour l'activer appuyez sur le petit cercle rouge au centre de la porte. Pour le désactiver, pareil sauf que le cercle sera vert pour montrer que personne ne peut vous entendre. Comme on n'est jamais trop prudent, croyez moi, j'ai aussi placé de la....._

Ginny s'interrompit brusquement et rougit fortement, son teint concurrençant désormais la couleur de ses cheveux.

« De la quoi ? » interrogea Harry qui vit Ginny se déplacer à pas feutrés vers la porte. 

« De la... » et elle ouvrit brusquement celle-ci, dévoilant Ron, George et Fred une Oreille à rallonge encore accrochée a leur vrai oreille. 

« J'en étais sure. » dit elle simplement.

Elle leur sourit satisfaite de les avoir piégés et leurs claqua proprement la porte au nez avant d'activer la protection sonore. S'adressant à Harry :

« De la Contraceptine. » Dit elle rougissant à nouveau.

Harry rougit aussi, comprenant pour une fois sans avoir besoin qu'on lui fasse un dessin.

« Bon on se couche ? » Dit elle embarrassée.

« Euh je suppose. » Répondit Harry paniqué à cette idée.

Le moment où ils durent se  mettre en pyjama fut le témoin d'un concours des visages offrant les plus belles compositions de pourpres, écarlates et rouges en tous genres. Se tournant strictement le dos, ils se changèrent plus rapidement que jamais.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui tu peux te retourner. »

Ils s'allongèrent tout deux et Ginny éteignit tout en se tournant vers l'extérieur. Se fût le moment où toutes les convictions d'Harry s'effondrèrent laissant la panique se propager en lui. Devais-t-il se rapprocher d'elle ? Peut-être lui faire un câlin ? Ou attendait t'elle plus ?

De son coté Ginny s'était retournée pour ne pas montrer la peur qui la gagnait. Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle et se tendit quand il lui déposa un bisou dans le cou. Elle cessa totalement de respirer lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa hanche. 

« Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien… Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien… » se répétait Ginny comme si cette phrase seule l'empêchait de sombrer dans la psychose. Au bout de quelques instants, comme la main de Harry n'avait toujours pas bougée, elle se détendit et se calla plus confortablement contre le garçon avant de sombrer paisiblement dans le sommeil.

Harry quant à lui avait senti la jeune fille se raidir même s'il n'avait eût aucune intention autre que de dormir à coté d'elle. Il se trouva apaisé lorsqu'il la sentit se détendre complètement et se rapprocher encore plus de lui.

Apaisé certes mais il avait furieusement envie de s'enfuir quand même et en même temps il se trouvait incapable du moindre mouvement, comme paralysé.

Lorsque la respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus régulière, Harry qui ne dormait toujours pas s'interdit désormais tout mouvement de peur de la gêner, de telle sorte qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil de la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils descendirent au déjeuner et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Ginny le visage rayonnant et épanouis, Harry le visage défait par la fatigue mais souriant. Ils y trouvèrent Hermione, Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi que tout leurs fils réunis – fait rare – autour de la table. Lorsqu'il vit la mine de Harry, le visage de Ron se fit encore plus sombre. Les autres Weasley eux , adressèrent tous un sourire à Harry, Molly joyeusement, Arthur Bill et Charly compatissant, Percy sérieux, les jumeaux ressemblant plus à une franche rigolade et Hermione semblant ravie. Ils furent félicités par tous, ce qui eût pour effet de les faire rougir de concert.

Les jours suivants furent a peu prés ce que l'on est en mesure d'attendre de vacances au Terrier en présence de jumeaux, à ceci prêt que Ron semblait toujours remonté, les sermons d'Hermione n'aidant pas vraiment il faut avouer.

Harry apprit peu à peu à profiter de sa première petite amie et a se comporter en conséquence, appréciant les bons cotés mais redoutant aussi les mauvais. 

Il reçut par exemple sa première leçon de scène de ménage au chemin de traverse où ils s'étaient rendus tous ensemble pour les courses de rentrée. Ils se promenaient tranquillement main dans la main accompagnée d'un Ron maussade et d'une Hermione joyeuse, attirant le regard curieux de leurs camarades d'école. Ils avaient visité le magasin des jumeaux qui avaient rouvert après la semaine de vacance qu'ils s'étaient octroyés début août. C'est en se dirigeant vers la boutique de madame Guipure qu'Harry apprit à ses dépends à ne pas regarder trop ostensiblement les autres filles en présence de la jeune fille au caractère assez explosif. Après dix minutes de cris auxquels il ne put rien répliquer tant le flot de paroles de Ginny était soutenu, il se retrouva seul, Hermione et Ron ayant fui le théâtre de ce drame passionnel, une marque rouge sur la joue. N'ayant toujours pas dit un mot et essayant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne vit pas un jeune homme blond neige, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, s'éloignant avec un sourire machiavélique dessiné sur son visage serpentesque. 

Heureusement il retrouva Ginny en Terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Dissimulé dans un groupe de touristes Japonais il gagna le comptoir et demanda à Florian de concocter sa plus belle création et de l'amener à la jeune fille rousse en terrasse.

Après quelques cuillères de glace au chocolat, quelque bisoux et des excuses mutuelles, ils partirent à la recherche de leurs compagnons, à nouveau main dans la main.

Les jours passèrent et Harry semblait prendre confiance en lui. Il semblait parfaitement heureux et même si une ombre passait encore sur son visage à l'évocation de Sirius, Ginny s'empressait de le réconforter tant et si bien qu'à la  fin de l'été il semblait avoir finalement accepté la disparition de son parrain. Par contre il se mettait à crier sitôt quelqu'un osait critiquer l'ancien détenu ou même semblait mettre en doute un des avis, les plus absurde soit-il. Ron quant à lui avait fini par aller voir Harry, lui disant qu'il acceptait que sa soeur sorte avec lui. Harry tiqua. Mais il lui fit bien comprendre que si il la faisait souffrir ou la rendait malheureuse, il s'occuperait de son cas et cette fois ci c'est pas avec une petite cicatrice au front qu'il s'en sortirait. Harry sortit perplexe de cette discussion. Ron n'avait t'il pas sous-entendu dans le Poudlard express qu'il aurait préféré de loin que Ginny sorte avec lui plutôt qu'avec Mikaël Corner ? Sur les conseils de Ginny et d'Hermione, il oublia bien vite tout ceci et apprécia d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami.

Tout se passait tellement bien que Harry fût surpris quand on lui annonça que le lendemain il faudrait se lever tôt pour rejoindre la gare King Cross.

Il passa la soirée à séparer ses affaires de celle de Ginny ce qui n'était pas chose aisée tellement celle–ci semblait stressée à l'idée d'oublier quelque chose.

« Harry où sont passés mes nouveaux parchemins ? »

« Je ne sais pas Gin, cherches. »

« Tu pourrais m'aider quand même ! » s'exclama t'elle, une expression redoutable sur le visage qui convainquît Harry de le lever de sa malle déjà close pour aider sa petite amie.

« T'as pas vu mon livre de potions ? »

« Tu l'as déjà rangé dans la malle. » Soupira Harry.

« Mon écharpe ? »

« Pas vue. »

« Ah la voila. Dit elle se penchant pour voir sous l'armoire. »

« Mince qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la Contraceptine ? »

« Ben c'est a dire que. » Commença le jeune homme, un sourire malicieux. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu la rajouter dans la malle demain matin...

« Certainement pas. Trancha t'elle. On doit se lever tôt demain, et puis on a fait la grasse matinée ce matin.

Le jeune homme se dirigea en soupirant vers l'endroit où il avait caché le médicament magique le matin même après s'être levé et rangea la boite déséspérerement intacte dans la malle de Ginny.

Au cours des vacances, Mrs Weasley avait surveillé discrètement l'état de la boite quand elle apportait les affaires propres des deux jeune gens. Elle était assez satisfaite de voir le sérieux de ceux-ci mais elle s'était dit : 

« On n'est jamais trop prudente, ça vient des fois plus vote qu'on ne l'aurait imaginé ». 

Et elle le pensait d'autant plus en se rappelant sa propre expérience.

Vers vingt-deux heures, tout ayant été finalement retrouvé et casé dans les malles, ils se couchèrent, se demandant ce que cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie, leur réservait comme surprises.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Chapitre suivant : « En route vers Poudlard ! »**

Mais que vas-t'il se passer ? Ahah ! Pour le moment tou va bien dans le meilleur des mondes tout rose et tout gentil. A tel point que Bébé Potter comme l'appelle tata Bella en oublierait même tonton Voldie... mais lui n'a pas oublié son bon vieil ami... 

Mouhahahahaha !!!!!

**Long speech fastidieux et ininteressant de l'auteur avant la reponse aux reviews :**

Voici donc la suite tant demandée !

Tout dabord je voudrais savoir si vous trouvez que les scènes se passent trop vites ou si c'est lourd et trop long à se mettre en place. Parcequ'en tant que lecteur c'est facile de juger mais en tant qu'auteur c'est autre chose !

Ensuite modifde traductions des notes des  BUSEs : P = Pitoyable et D = Dramatique. C'est mieux je trouve, donc Chap 1 et lexique sous le disclaimer modifiés en conséquence. 

Voila bon je sais c'est court mais j'ai fait une nuit blanche passé n grande partie sur le chap 2 pour que vous l'ayez ce matin et j'ai bossé toute la journée a repeindre ma chambre (je sais vous vous en fichez mais c'est fatigant) alors voila le chapître est plus court. 

M'enfin z'en connaissez beaucoup des auteurs qui publient tout les jours ? Et même si y'en a je parie qu'ils ne sont même pas aussi bon que moi NA ! Alors arretez de vous plaindre !!! (Oula arretez de me complimenter ca vas plus là moi J !). NAN je rigole vous êtes tous  adorables et vos review me vont droit au coeur et me poussent a continuer (zinkiétés pas j'arreterai pas !).

Bon même si les chapitres sont un peu courts pour le moment n'ayez pas peur l'histoire que je prévois est bien bien longue et aussi tordues sinon bien écrites que celles de JKR. ET meme si je n'allonge pas la longueur de mes chapitres pour publier plus souvent ben y'aura plus de chapitres c'est tout !

 (on verra  un peu aprés quand j'aurais plus de lecteurs je ferais un ti sondage). Pour le moment je vais essayer de garder le rythme de 1 chap / jour.

Voila enfin soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic ! (je dis ca au cas où y'aurais un farfelu daignerait me critiquer ! Ca c'était pour mon amis et n éanmoin pédent Olivier1 t'as vu : presque aussi detestable que toi ! lol nan je rigole sachez que je me prends jamais au serieux o) ).

Si je parle trop dites le moi !

Voila Place aux

**Reponses aux REVIEWERS !**

**Sarah30 **: Merci ! Sinon Vernon contacter un mangemort pour tuer Harry ? Mais Verninouchet à une haine farouche de tou ce qui à trait à la magie alors des mages noirs ! Quand à la peine de mort pour les Dursley moi je suis mitigé : pour Big D non, c'est pas sa faute si il a été conditionné a penser comme ses parents (un peu comme Malefoy mais Drago lui a l'intelligence d'analyser le camps qu'il choisira car il est rusé et vicieux comme son père alors que l'autre gros tas n'a pas une once de finesse...). Sinon pour l'oncle et la tante il serait dommage de les tuer enfin à mon avis car il est nécéssaire, pour que l'on continue d'aimer notre héroïque petit potter qu'il lui arrive que des emmerdes tandis qu'il sauve tout le monde. Et qui est mieux placé qu'eux pour lui mener la vie dure ? Qui aimerait un beau sorcier heureux  à l'enfance heureuse qui a une vie heureuse et qui pourfends les vilains méchants pas bo ? Pas moi en tout cas c'est trop plat comme scénard donc je ne suis pas pour la peine de mort des Dursley ( et puis rien de tel qu'une bonne vieille torture comme du temps de l'inqusition....héhéhé... mince j'ai perdu mon sens de l'humanité ! Ah non ils avait glissé sous le clavier j'ai eut peur !). Voila je sais j'ai dérivé de ta review mais mon modem ne connecte pas et je peut pas publier alors j'écris... Voila j'éspère que tu continuras à suivre l'histoire d'autant qu'on vas bien s'amuser dans le prochain chapitre.

**Harry Gryffondor** : Magnifique ? Quel éloge merci beaucoup !

**Tiffany** : Ben merci merci ! Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui ! MERCI !

**Patty** : Merci d'avoir laissé une review cette fois ci ! Et merci pour tes compliments !


	4. En route pour Poudlard !

**Chapitre 4. En route pour Poudlard.**

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent une demi heure en avance sur la plate forme 9 ¾. L'escorte gracieusement offerte au survivant par le ministère prit congé lorsqu'ils eurent passé la barrière magique.

Ils montèrent leurs bagages à bord du train avec Mrs Weasley qui les accompagnait, et mirent à profit le temps qu'il leur restait avant le départ pour rechercher un compartiment de libre. A leur grand étonnement, le premier wagon semblait assez vide. Où plutôt n'était cette fois pas réquisitionné par les Serpentards. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le troisième compartiment et sortirent sur le quai pour dire bonjours à leurs amis et attendre l'heure du départ.

Tandis que Ginny partait à la recherche de ses amies de cinquième année pour leur dire qu'elle ne partagerait pas leur compartiment, les trois Gryffondors et Mrs Weasley déambulaient sur le quai. Ils discutèrent quelque temps avec les anciens membres de l'AD qu'ils croisèrent et virent à leur grand étonnement les Serpentard monter dans le wagon de queue, le profil bas.

« C'est pas normal ». Constata Hermione.

Ron et Harry haussèrent les épaules.

Ginny revint à onze heure moins cinq, glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry et s'immiça immédiatement dans la discutions.

« Mondingus exagère quand même. » dit elle comme si de rien était.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé les autres furent surpris, se demandant depuis combien de temps elle était revenue.

Sur ce, constatant l'heure, ils se dépêchèrent de regagner leur compartiment et se penchèrent à la fenêtre pour dire au revoir à Mrs Weasley. Harry promit qu'il prendrait soin de Ginny et Ron qu'il la surveillerait pour ses BUSEs, ce qui fit pousser un soupir agacé à Hermione.

« Tu est bien placé pour parler de sérieux en cours. » Fit elle remarquer une fois que le train fût parti. « Et puis quand cesseras tu d'être surprotecteur envers elle ? C'est une grande fille tu sais ? ». Dit elle en jetant un regard complice à Ginny qui était assise tout contre Harry, la tête contre son torse.

« Il est juste jaloux. » fit Ginny avant d'embrasser Harry d'une manière assez provocante.

Hermione rit. Ron claqua la porte déclarant qu'il allait « se promener ».

« C'est assez agréable de ne plus avoir à patrouiller sans cesse dans les couloirs. » soupira Hermione bien callée dans son siège. « Savez vous qui sont les nouveau préfets ? En dehors de Ginny bien sur...»

Les deux autres toujours enlacés firent un signe négatif.

« J'espère que Ron va bientôt revenir, la dame au chariot ne vas plus tarder. »

Mais à une heure de l'après-midi, lorsque la vieille dame passa, Ron n'était toujours pas là.

A deux heure non plus. A trois pas plus. A quatre, un choc ébranla le train qui prit soudain de la vitesse. Des cris retentirent soudain dans un chaos de bruits d'explosions. Alors que les jeunes gens s'étaient levés prêts à sortir du compartiment, Ron se s'y précipita dans, sa robe a moitié brûlée.

« Des Mangemorts. » haleta t'il. « Dans le train ». Il reprit son souffle. « Le ministère avait placé quelques Aurors dispersés dans les wagons mais ils sont dépassés en nombre ». Les jeunes gens se figèrent d'autant plus. « Il y a des morts. » ajouta finalement Ron.

Deux claquements retentirent alors que deux personnages encapés de noir apparaissaient devant eux. Pendant que l'un d'eux leur faisait signe de se rasseoir, l'autre cella la porte avec un sort de _Collaporta_.

Le Mangemort les menaçant retira son masque, suivi son compagnon, révélant Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Mais c'est bébé Potter !» s'exclama t'elle ravie. « Non que ce soit un hasard. » ajouta t'elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry enlaça Ginny dans un geste protecteur et glissa son autre main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette.

« Si c'est pas mignon ! Petit Potter a trouvée une copine ! » Ajouta t'elle son sourire s'étirant.

« ENDOLORIS. » dit elle joyeusement pointant Ginny.

Harry tenta de pousser Ginny loin de lui, mais celle ci s'accrocha fermement à lui et reçut le sort en pleine poitrine.

Harry fit un geste pour dévoiler sa baguette qu'il avait cachée derrière Ginny, qui maintenant se tordait de douleur, toujours maintenue par l'autre bras de Harry.

Rodolphus le vit et le précéda :

« EXPELIARMUS ! » dit il calmement pointant Harry, le désarmement efficacement et attirant par là même, la baguette de Ginny qui suffoquait toujours.

« Amusons nous un peu. » dit elle abaissant un peu sa baguette, diminuant l'intensité du sort, avant de la relever devant les yeux terrorisés des jeunes gens. 

Ginny se contracta à nouveau dans les bras d'un Harry impuissant. Des larmes de douleur et de colère perlèrent dans ses yeux et il resserra sa prise sur Ginny dont les yeux étaient maintenant révulsés.

Pendant quelques temps, Bellatrix fit varier la hauteur de sa baguette, jouant tel un virtuose avec la douleur de la jeune fille, lui en faisant connaître tout les degrés imaginables. Soudain elle abaissa presque totalement sa baguette, laissant la jeune fille dans une demi-vie dans l'étreinte de Harry. Celui-ci désespéré vit la fin du calvaire de son amie.

Mais sans prévenir Bellatrix lança sa baguette jusqu'au plafond, provoquant un ultime soubresaut de la jeune fille.

Rodolphus fixait avec intérêt la scène, négligeant la surveillance de Ron et Hermione. Soudain celle-ci hurla :

« ASPHIX ! » 

Bellatrix saisit sa gorge, incapable de respirer et disparu dans un petit pop. Son mari prit de cours lâcha les baguettes de Harry et de Ginny avant de transplaner à son tour.

Tous se retournèrent vers Ginny toujours immobile dans les bras d'Harry qui bien que pâle essayait de la réanimer. Il l'avait étendue sur la banquette et était penché par dessus son amie.

« Elle ne respire plus ! » Paniqua t'il.

Hermione chercha une tension au poignet puis à la gorge de la jeune fille puis soudain très pale passa sa main sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Elle est morte ».déclara t'elle sombrement. 

« C'est pas possible ! » hurla Harry se levant brusquement et se précipitant hors du compartiment après avoir levé le sort d'obstruction.

« Harry arrête ! Il y a des Mangemorts dehors ! » Cria Hermione.

Mais Harry ne tînt pas compte de la mise en garde de sa camarade et courut le long du couloir, enjambant des corps et des débris. Il se retrouva à la fin du wagon et se précipita dans le suivant, déterminé à trouver de l'aide. Il rencontra finalement une troupe d'Auror et des soigneurs dans le troisième wagon.

Personne ne voulut le suivre tout d'abord, prétextant qu'ils étaient débordés, mais lorsqu'il révéla sa cicatrice, un soigneur accepta de le suivre.

Trois minutes étaient passées depuis que Harry avait quitté le compartiment et Hermione et Ron regardaient Ginny anxieusement. 

Harry entra en trombe suivi d'un sorcier habillé de vert.

Celui-ci se pencha vers la jeune fille et après un bref examen secoua négativement la tête.

« Je suis désolé je ne peux plus rien pour votre amie. » dit il tristement.

Et après vérifié que personne d'autre n'était blessé, il repartit en courant aider ses collègues.

Harry sanglotait contre l'épaule de Ginny, l'appelant deséspérement. Ron s'était laissé tombé dans un siège, blanc comme la mort, sous le choc. Hermione en larme, tentait de raisonner Harry dont les cris de désespoir glaçaient le sang de quiconque les entendait. Le jeune homme secouait maintenant le corps inanimé, comme pour réveiller la jeune fille qui leur faisait à tous une mauvaise blague.

« ARRETE ! » hurla Hermione saisissant Harry et le tirant vers le siège libre aux cotés de Ron. « Elle est morte tu ne peut plus rien pour elle ! » ajouta t'elle, cette phrase faisant redoubler ses larmes.

Et petit à petit les larmes s'atténuèrent et sur le visage garçon, l'expression de douleur se mua lentement en l'air hébétée de quelqu'un qui a subit un fort choc, alors que la compréhension s'insinuait dans la conscience du jeune homme.

Hermione regrettait presque d'être intervenue, lui faisant comprendre plus vite l'horrible réalité. 

« De toute façon c'était inéluctable et au moins il ne hurle plus. » se dit elle. Elle contemplait maintenant ses deux meilleurs amis, assis, immobiles. L'un venait de perde sa seule soeur, l'autre sa nouvelle petite amie et quasiment sa soeur car n'était il pas presque un Weasley ? Et comme tel il avait cherché à la protéger, en vain. 

Ne supportant plus le silence, elle se leva et saisit sa malle de laquelle elle sortit une de ses robes noires de Poudlard dont elle se servit pour recouvrir le cadavre dont la vue la troublait.

Elle remarqua alors seulement que le train était immobilisé et que la nuit était tombée. Un Auror se présenta à la porte et voyant qu'il y avait des vivants à l'intérieur, entra. Il expliqua à Hermione qui seule semblait avoir remarqué sa présence et être capable de le comprendre, qu'un autre train avait été réquisitionné et attendait les élèves pour les amener à destination.

Hermione hocha la tête et dit qu'elle s'occupait des garçons. L'Auror leur précisa avant de partir de laisser les bagages sur place et de ne prendre que les animaux avec eux.

Elle descendit les cages d'Hedwige et de Coq de l'étagère à bagages et les posa à coté du panier de transport de Pattenrond. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Ron et le secoua gentiment. Celui-ci se leva, sans pour autant sembler reprendre ses esprits. Elle fit de même avec Harry. Celui-ci sembla émerger d'un rêve plutôt amer et regarda Hermione confus.

« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda t'il.

Hermione essaya de se composer un sourire et répondit :

« On a eu heu... un problème avec la locomotive et on doit changer de train. »

Harry hocha la tête et se leva. C'est alors qu'il vit une robe noir couvrant quelque chose sur la banquette d'en face. Il se leva et allait s'approcher quand Hermione le retînt.

« Harry ...» commença t'elle.

Etonné, celui-ci se dégagea doucement de la poigne de la jeune fille et leva une extrémité de la robe. Et ce fut la pire vision qu'il avait eu depuis bien longtemps, pire même que le soir de la renaissance de Voldemort. Une vision d'horreur qui le marqua pour toute sa vie et devait signifier pour lui le summum de l'ignominie. Un pied. Un pied chaussé. Mais cette chaussure était familière, très familière. A vrai dire il l'avait vue au coté des siennes au pied de son lit depuis prés d'un mois. Et tout lui revînt en mémoire. C'est alors qu'il s'effondra.

Il reprit connaissance pour se rendre compte qu'il était sur une banquette inconnue. Celles du Poudlard express étaient en cuir, celles-ci en tissus.

« Ils m'ont transféré pendant que j'étais inconscient. » se dit-il. Contrairement à précédement il se souvenait de tout. Il vit Hermione anxieuse le fixer, et a coté d'elle, Ron immobile.

Silencieux, il se mit à fixer le paysage nocturne qui défilait à toute vitesse, sous la pleine lune resplendissante.

« Ce train est beaucoup plus rapide que l'autre. » se dit il essayant de chasser les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

Le train stoppa dans un dernier rebond en gare de Pré au lard et Harry toujours silencieux saisit cages et paniers et fit signe à Hermione de s'occuper de Ron. Alors qu'ils descendaient, Harry se demanda comment elle avait fait pour s'occuper d'un inconscient, d'un légume, d'un chat, d'une chouette et d'un hibou surexcité à elle toute seule. Les Soigneurs et les Aurors devaient être trop occupés avec....pense à autre chose. 

Alors qu'ils arrivaient prés des calèches, toujours escortés par un détachement complet aux airs inquiets, Hermione poussa un petit cri. Harry se tourna vers elle interrogatif.

« Les Thestrals ». Dit elle simplement.

Il hocha la tête pensant que beaucoup d'élèves devaient maintenant être capable de les voir.

Sur le parvis de l'école attendaient les quatre directeurs de maison. Ils firent se ranger les élèves de leurs maisons devant eux, sauf Rogue qui confus ne trouva aucun des siens. L'homme aux cheveux les plus gras du monde se retourna et pénétra le château, à la recherche du directeur.

Harry ne prêta pas attention à ce que dit McGonagall mais suivit la masse des Gryffondors et allait passer le portrait de la grosse dame quand le professeur le retînt, faisant signe aux élèves le suivant de rentrer. Quand ils furent seuls elle dit anxieuse :

« Harry ça va ? »

Pendant quelques instants Harry ne dit rien. 

« As-tu ouvert le livre que je t'ai offert ? »

Un air coupable s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé je n'ai pas trop eût le temps, avec Ron Hermione et Ginn... » Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à sa phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au nom de Ginny. Des larmes roulant le long de ses joues. 

Il baissa les yeux, honteux de se montrer faible devant son professeur tandis qu'une expression de compréhension horrifié apparaissait sur le visage ridé de la vieille dame.

Celle-ci fit le dernier geste que Harry aurait cru possible : elle l'étreignit, le laissant pleurer contre son épaule. Se dégageant finalement, il releva les yeux et dit :

« Professeur, pourquoi ai-je le sentiment quelques temps, depuis le rendez vous d'orientation pour être exact, vous semblez vous inquiéter beaucoup plus pour moi que pour les autres élèves ? »

Celle-ci laissa échapper un faible sourire et répondit :

« Vous devriez vraiment lire ce livre monsieur Potter. » répondit elle simplement avant d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Harry la suivit peu après, estomaqué du changement de sujet. Finalement il se dit qu'il avait été indiscret de poser cette question. Lorsqu'il déboucha dans la salle commune, il aperçut le professeur faisant l'appel par année. Il acquieça à son nom et à celui de Ron et se détourna traînant son ami toujours sous le choc, et monta les escaliers du dortoir avant le début de l'appel des cinquièmes années.

Hermione vit Harry entrer puis partir dans les escaliers avec Ron. A l'annonce du nom de Ginny, plus formelle qu'autre chose, le professeur sachant déjà, Hermione répondit :

« Décédée ». Faisant sursauter les autres élèves qui avaient répondu « absent » pour les autres.

Une fois l'appel terminé, le professeur informa les élèves que le repas se tiendrait dans les salles communes et que le professeur Dumbledore donnerait ses directives au déjeuner du lendemain.

A ce moment, le portrait de l'entrée bascula, laissant passer le professeur Vector qui escortait une petite troupe d'élèves.

« Voici les Gryffondors de première année ». Annonça t'elle avant de se retirer.

Le professeur McGonagall leur fit un petit discours de bienvenue qui malgré le sourire qui l'accompagnais sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles d'Hermione. Tandis que le professeur se dirigeait vers la sortie, Hermione alla lui glisser quelques mots et la suivit en dehors de la salle commune.

Harry amena Ron dans la salle de bain des cinquièmes années et entreprit de le dévêtir, le jetant en sous-vêtement dans la douche dont il régla la température sur le plus froid. Il aspergea Ron de la tête au pieds jusqu'a ce que celui ci empoigne violement la poignée d'eau chaude.

« Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? » demanda t'il sèchement.

« Tu répondait pas et faisait plus rien à moins d'être assisté. »

« Hein ? »

« Gi... » 

Ron pâlit.

Harry se détourna et sorti de la salle de bain pour éviter de se montrer dans un tel état de faiblesse à Ron et pour ne pas voir la tristesse de son amis.

Malgré l'heure peu tardive et le fait qu'il n'ait rien mangé depuis les quelques friandises du midi, Harry se coucha, les rideaux tirés, sur le ventre exceptionnellement, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller pour dissimuler ses larmes. Il savait qu'il ne s'endormirait pas avant de longues heures.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione pénétra le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Les rideaux de deux des cinq lits étaient tirés. Elle s'approcha des deux lits contigus et écarta délicatement le rideau de Ron. Harry entendit de vagues murmures puis vit le rideau de son propre lit s'écarter, dévoilant le visage d'une Hermione aux yeux rougis.

« J'ai demandé à McGonagall et à madame Pomfresh si je pouvait distribuer des potions d'endormissement aux élèves affectés par... » Elle s'interrompit alors qu'Harry hochait la tête. Elle lui tendit un verre qu'il but sans hésitation et lui rendit vivement avant de tomber endormi.

Hermione eût un maigre sourire et sortit furtivement.

Harry était allongé contre une surface dure. Il tenta de bouger pour se rendre compte qu'il était ligoté. Il se retourna pour constater qu'il était sur une tombe. Une inscription : T.E Jedusor. Harry frémit et tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser, s'appuyant contre la pierre tombale. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Face à lui se tenaient Bellatrix  Lestrange, baguette en main, et Rodolphus un peu en retrait, riant. Devant eux, une personne aux cheveux longs et roux se tordait de douleur sur le sol entre les tombes. Les rires des Mangemorts couvraient les cris d'agonie de la jeune fille, devenant assourdissant. Puis plus un bruit, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son du spectacle macabre qui continuait devant les yeux impuissant de Harry. Puis de sa gauche retentit un « Je vais te tuer chère cousine » et Harry se tourna pour voir Sirius accourir vers les Lestrange. Soudain un voile noir se matérialisa devant Sirius qui s'y heurta, semblant incapable de passer outre. Les Mangemorts qui s'étaient retournés au son de la voix de Sirius redoublèrent d'un rire insonore. 

« Peut être devrions nous utiliser ceci pour aller de l'autre coté de ce voile » dit soudain Cédric qui venait d'apparaître, pointant la coupe du tournois des Trois Sorciers – portoloin.

Sirius qui s'était retourné haussa les épaules se transforma en chien et refis face au voile, prit son élan et se jeta au travers toutes griffes dehors. Le voile s'entrouvrit et Sirius atterrit au pied des Mangemorts, se transformant en squelette puis tombant en poussière tandis que Cédric s'effondrait dans un flash de lumière verte et que Ginny poussait un ultime hurlement que Harry entendit malgré le bruit assourdissant de sa conscience qui ne cessait de répéter : 

« Ils sont morts par ta faute, tu n'as pas su prendre soin d'eux ni les protéger ! »

Fixant les Lestranges qui riaient à gorge déployée, Harry se tassa contre la pierre et hurla « NOOOOOOOOON GINNY ! SIRIUS ! CEDRIC !!!!!!!!! » Faisant redoubler les rires des noirs encapés.

C'est en poussant ce même cri que Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans le dortoir de Poudlard, réveillant ses amis qui ne dirent rien et se retournèrent dans leur lit.

Maudissant Pomfresh qui refusait farouchement de distribuer ses potions de sommeil sans rêve en dehors de l'infirmerie, Harry se leva, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Il se doucha et descendit dans la salle commune où il s'installa dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, fixant les flammes d'un air absent, cherchant peut-être le visage de Sirius entre celles-ci.

Ron le rejoint peu après, plus pâle et silencieux que jamais. Lui non plus n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir depuis le cri de Harry.

Fin du chapitre

Chapître suivant : « Une rentrée placée sous le signe du deuil. »

Et voici que tout s'effondre dans la vie de notre jeune héros. Il n'aura vécu qu'un mois de bonheur entre la mort de Patmol et celle de Gin et cette fois personne ne pourras lui dire qu'il ne pouvais rien faire... héhé... Culpabilité et douleur, encore des larmes en prévision ! 

Voici donc le chap 4 comme promis hier !

Bon il est 10h20 du mat, j'ai écrit en rentrant de boite pour que vous ayez votre chap ce soir (le temps que ff .net le publie) pour pas vous faire attendre, chui trop gentil moi, bref cette fois pas de blabla ennuyeux je passe direct aux 

**Réponses aux Reviewers :**

Je fais court je sui KO, encore une fois désolé pour l'orthographe miteux mais là j'ai pas la foi de relire !

**Mangemort** : alors alors... ligne par ligne... « Trés bonne fic » : merci beaucoup ! « Mais c'est calme » : je crois que c'est réglé...c'était fait pour contraster avec ce chapitre. « Et pis ca manque de potes a moi » : ben les voila !

Et enfin pour Draco, t'inkiet pas yapa de risque je supporte pas les fics ou il devient ami des Gryffondor BERK ! C'est débile de faire ça : ce gars est l'image même du serpentard parfait : pret à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, il est machiavelique (« La fin justifie les moyens ») et en plus vicieux cynique, sarcastique et se donne des airs supérieurs, ah oui j'oubliais raciste et conditionné par son père ! Je l'adore : c'est l'image même du gars qui donne envie de mettre des baffes ! Bref n'aie pas peur ... en plus quand je saurais pas quoi écrire j'aurais juste à imaginer une dispute entre lui et Potter et décrire un duel c'est toujours pratique :o) !

Voila enfin, merci merci merci merci merci !!!!!!! Et à bientôt j'éspère !

**Maëlle** : je continue la preuve voici la suite.... Merci beaucoup et j'espère que celle-ci te conviendra...
    
    **Sarah30** : tu m'écris « ginny et harry..mais quel couple! impressionnant..n'est ce pas! » En effet je trouve aussi ! la preuve : ça à duré longtemps :o) !!!! C'est sympa de continuer à me suivre et encore plus de m'avoir mis dans ta « Author alert list. » Encore merci et en éspèrant que cela te plaise ! 
    
    **Olivier1** : 22ème dimension c'est tout ? je suis déçu là ! Nan mais bon j'ai corrigé ça c'est vrai que c'éatit pas clair (bon j'avoue au début les deux zété censé avoir... bon bref mais seulement depuis peu ( quelques jours) mais c'est encore plus douloureux pour lui sachant kil était a 2 doigts (ou la le mauvais jeu de mot héhé)...) et que le comportement de Molly nécéssitait des explications. Merci à toi d'avoir soulevé le pb ! 
    
    Quant au fait que je poste souvent, ca prouve que tu as pas lu mon blabla trés chiant au chapitre précédent ( t'as u raison quelle perte de temps) où je disais que je rentre a la fac le 8oct et que tout mes potes sont déja rentrés, bref me fé chier... Voila encore merci de me lire et a bientôt ! PS : j'éspère que mon ti carnag t'as plu...on s'emmerdait jusque là....
    
    **Ataensic** : Merci ! C'est vrai que les spoilers du tome 5 sont rares, mais bon au moin ma fic est originale ! Evidement que je continue et voici une suite qui j'éspère va te plaire et pour lorthographe désolé je sais c'est gore (mais comment j'ai eu 18 à l'écrit du français moi ? Bon daccord je suis un dieu incarné mais bon l'orthographe n'est pas une capacité divine apparement ! :o) faut que j'arrète de lire bastard moi ca rends mégalo si tu connais pas c un super manga (en bd pas animé) ) ! Voila encore merci !


	5. Une rentrée difficile

**Chapitre 5. Une rentrée difficile.**

Lorsque Hermione les rejoint deux heures plus tard, aucun d'eux n'avait parlé. Ils se levèrent et suivirent la jeune fille jusqu'à la grande salle pour le déjeuner et le discours de Dumbledore. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, remarquant à peine le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la salle pourtant déjà presque remplie.

Les Serpentards arrivèrent tous ensemble, semblant joyeux : bavardant et rigolant comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant des évènements de la veille.

Une fois qu'ils se furent installés, Dumbledore se leva et tous regardèrent dans sa direction. Même les Serpentards se turent. La mine sombre, le directeur s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

« Chers élèves. En ce jour de douleur je tiens tout d'abord à assurer les proches des victimes de mon soutien et de ma compassion. » Il s'interrompit jaugeant la foule des élèves. « Je crois ensuite vous devoir des explications quant à l'attaque du Poudlard express hier après-midi. » Il fit une nouvelle pause et repris.

« Une troupe d'une cinquantaine de Mangemort a transplanné dans les cinq wagons à la fois, prenant de cours les Aurors chargés de la surveillance du voyage et les acculant à un contre dix. Quatre des cinq Aurors hautement qualifiés présents au début de l'attaque ont trouvé la mort hier. Ils ont néanmoins réussi à occuper les Mangemorts le temps que des renforts arrivent, limitant le nombre des victimes. Je vous prie d'honorer comme il se doit la mémoire d'Amalis Topler, de Stuart Harris, de Tatiana Baker et d'Adrian Wetmore. » 

A l'annonce de chaque nom, il leva son verre, imité par les élèves de toutes les maisons sauf Serpentard, à quelques exceptions près.

« Il me faut aussi préciser que par le plus grand des bonheur, le wagon de queue s'était détaché quelque minutes avant l'attaque, et vos camarades de Serpentard qui y étaient rassemblés ont par un heureux hasard été épargnés.»

A cette annonce, un grondement de colère s'éleva des trois autres tables, particulièrement de celle des Gryffondors, sévèrement touchés lors de l'attaque. Laissant passer un instant pour que le calme revienne, Dumbledore reprit :

« Vos camarades décédés hier sont tombés alors qu'il faisaient pour la plupart courageusement face à l'adversaire, prêtant main forte aux Aurors débordés. Je vous prie d'élever a nouveau vos verres à la mémoire de ceux ci. »

Il énonça la funeste liste des élèves tombés la veille. Hermione compta quatorze Gryffondors, huit Serdaigles et cinq Poufsouffles. A chaque nom les élèves levèrent leur verre psalmodiant le nom du défunt. Très peu de Serpentards suivirent ce geste, et à l'annonce du nom de Ginny, Malefoy laissa échapper un cri moqueur mais se tut sous le regard noir des professeurs et du directeur. Ron et Harry qui maintenant pleuraient, jetèrent leur regard le plus empoisonné au blond dont la mine était toujours triomphante.

« Je voudrais ensuite vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Alucard von Rammstein. » dit il alors qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d 'années se levait pour se faire reconnaître des élèves.

« Vous allez maintenant recevoir vos emplois du temps mais les cours sont annulés pour la journée. Les familles devraient arriver dans la journée. Maintenant je vous souhaite malgré tout un bon appétit. » Conclut t'il sans la moindre trace d'entrain dans la voix.

Hermione dut forcer Ron à avaler quelque chose mais Harry ne voulut rien entendre. Lorsque le courrier arriva, Ron reçut une lettre de sa mère disant simplement « Mon chéri, j'arrive. » Harry imagina que Mrs Weasley n'avait voulu ou pu écrire plus sans laisser transparaître sa douleur. Hermione, elle, reçut comme à l'accoutumée le Daily Prophet. L'attaque apparaissait bien sur en gros titre, suivi d'un article encadré de noir précisant l'identité des victimes. Enfin, en dernière page se trouvait une diatribe incriminant le ministère de la magie, l'accusant de n'avoir pas pris les mesures nécessaires pour éviter le carnage sans précédent de la veille.

Harry se leva bien vite et regagna son dortoir. Il s'allongea sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Il repassa dans sa tête tous les moments qu'il avait vécu avec Ginny depuis qu'il l'avait vraiment connue, dans le train en deuxième année. Il souvint ainsi entre autre de l'aventure de la chambre des secrets, du mondial de Quidditch et de l'été précédent. Il revécu même, et pourtant cela le fit souffrir, toute sa journée de la veille. 

Se rappelant les paroles étranges de McGonagall, il se leva et prit dans sa malle le vieux livre de cuir noir. Il le feuilleta pour constater que les pages en étaient vierges. Il revint à la première et il vit apparaître une inscription, comme si quelqu'un écrivait sur le parchemin jauni :

_L'Histoire des familles de Sorciers_

Harry tourna la page et il vit se dessiner :

_Bonjour Monsieur Harry Potter._

Etonné, Harry alla chercher un plume et un encrier. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre noire et se prépara à répondre en écrivant sous la phrase apparue. Soudain une autre ligne se profila_ :_

_Mais que faites vous ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement vous risqueriez de souiller mes pages ! Ils vous suffit de me répondre à haute voix voyons !_

« Oh excusez moi... » Répondit Harry, éloignant la plume du livre. « De quoi parlez vous exactement ? Votre titre ne m'éclaire pas vraiment pour tout dire. » Ajouta t'il.

_Je renseigne le lecteur sur sa famille, ses aïeux. Je m'adapte au lecteur et lui permet de mieux connaître ses ancêtres. Je contiens tout les arbres généalogiques des familles de sorciers mis à jours à chaque naissance et décès et des biographies de tout les sorciers m'autorisant à la publier._

« Heu très bien, mais pourquoi le professeur McGonagall vous à t'il donné à moi ? Si vous le savez bien sur. » Dit il sceptique.

_Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs raisons mais en voici une._

Un arbre généalogique apparu alors.

**Harry Potter**

___I___

I I

James Potter Lily Evans 

___I___ 

I  I

Kathryn Thorne Harold Evans 

___I___ 

I I

** Minerva McGonagall** Thomas Evans

« C'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Harry. Avez vous la biographie de Minerva McGonagall ?

_Bien sur !_

La réponse s 'effaça et fut remplacé par un texte surmonté d'une photo de la veille directrice des Gryffondors. Harry lu :

_Minerva McGonagall : Née en 1918 à Bristol, Minerva McGonagall s'est très tôt rapprochée d'Albus Dumbledore qui fut son professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Peu après sa sortie de l'école, elle se maria à Thomas Evans (1938) et eût un fils unique, Harold Evans. De 1939 à 1945, son mari et elle combattirent aux cotés de Dumbledore dans la lutte contre les partisans de Grindelwald au cour de laquelle son mari perdit la vie. Minerva McGonagall est depuis 1963 professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard et a pris une part active dans la résistance contre l'essor de Voldemort il y a une quinzaine d'années._

« Merci. » dit simplement Harry avant de refermer le livre, interloqué. Il a avait un arrière grand mère. 

« Je ne savais pas que le professeur McGonagall était aussi âgée. » Se dit il amusé.

Un faible coup fut frappé à la porte, le sortant de sa rêverie et le ramenant à la douloureuse réalité. Harry fit entrer la personne qui n'était autre qu'Hermione.

« Mrs Weasley est arrivé il y a deux heures, elle est avec Ron mais à demandé à te voir avant de partir. Le professeur Lupin vient juste d'arriver pour te voir. Il est en bas dans la salle commune. » Et sur ce elle se retira.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain et vit dans la glace qu'il avait une mine affreuse. Le manque de sommeil et les sillons laissés par les larmes rendaient son visage cadavérique. Ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude ne venaient pas améliorer l'ensemble. Voyant qu'il ne réussirait pas à se donner une mine convenable, Harry n'essaya même pas. Il descendit dans la salle commune et vit Rémus installé au coin du feu. D'autres parents étaient présents et discutaient avec leurs enfants dans des recoins intimes de la salle.

Quatorze Gryffondors pensa amèrement Harry, presque la moitié des pertes.

« Bonjour professeur. » dit il faisant sursauter le vieux maraudeur. 

« Bonjour Harry. » dit il souriant faiblement. « Pourrais tu cesser de m'appeler professeur s'il te plait ? Appelle moi Lunard ou Rémus. »

« Si vous y tenez... » Répondit Harry haussant les épaules.

« Tu peut aussi me tutoyer tu sais. »

« Comme tu veux... Rémus. »

« Voila qui est mieux ». Répondit le lycanthrope en souriant.

Pensant toujours à sa découverte, Harry demanda sans préambule :

« Vous.. Heu tu savais que le professeur McGonagall était mon arrière grand mère ? »

« Bien sur Harry. » répondit Rémus intrigué. « Elle était toujours présente aux anniversaires de sa petite fille, Lily, auxquels les maraudeurs furent aussi conviés à partir de la sixième année. Ensuite je l'ai souvent revue à Godric Hollow. »

« Pourquoi ne l'ais-je jamais su ? » demanda Harry, son humeur augmentant, fâché qu'on lui fasse tant de mystères. « Pourquoi je ne vis pas chez elle alors ? » ajouta t'il sèchement.

« Tu devras en parler avec elle et Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas être la personne qui doit te dire cela. »

Harry émit un grognement vexé.

« As tu lu d'autres choses dans le livre du professeur McGonagall ? » demanda l'ancien professeur. 

« Non Hermione est venu juste après, pourquoi ? » demanda t'il suspicieux.

« Simple curiosité, la famille Potter à une histoire assez vaste. » tenta de le convaincre Rémus.

Un silence s'établit alors, comme si aucun des deux n'osait aborder la raison de la visite de Lunard.

Finalement celui-ci se décida.

« Et comment vas tu dit moi ? » demanda t'il maladroitement.

« Comme quelqu'un qui a vu impuissant sa petite amie torturée à mort par la meurtrière de son parrain. » répliqua durement Harry.

Rémus se figea. Il ne connaissait apparemment pas le détail des évènements de la veille.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » ajouta le jeune homme.

Rémus hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Je comprends. » répondit le vieil homme, s 'attendant à ce que le jeune homme fasse son incompris dans une de ces crises de mauvaise humeur que Phyneas Niggelus détestait tant.

A son grand étonnement celui-ci hocha la tête et se leva.

« J'irais bien faire un tour dans le parc. » dit il.

Rémus acquiéça et le suivit. 

Hermione les rejoignit alors qu'ils passaient dans le grand hall et voyant l'expression sombre du jeune homme, lui saisit le bras dans un geste affectueux et réconfortant. Ils sortirent ainsi tout les trois et arpentèrent le parc. Peu d'étudiants se promenaient, sauf les Serpentards qui jouissaient d'un des dernier après-midi de soleil, s'égaillant et jouant insouciants.

Essayant de maintenir un semblant de conversation, Rémus demanda :

« As tu déjà entendu parler du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? »

« Von Rammstein ? » demanda Harry. « Tu le connais ?»

« Oui, c'est un proche de Dumbledore, le filleul de la petite fille de son frère Abelforth je crois. »

Harry sembla surpris à cette nouvelle.

« Pourquoi n'est il pas dans l'ordre si c'est le cas ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il vient juste de revenir d'Allemagne où il résidait depuis vingt ans. Il est revenu sur demande de Dumbledore. Il fait maintenant partit de l'ordre, il a prêté serment à la cession de jeudi dernier. » Expliqua t'il tandis qu'ils passaient devant la hutte de Hagrid qui leur fit signe quand il les vit.

Vers quatre heure de l'après midi, Rémus annonça qu'il devait les quitter, étant d'astreinte pour l'ordre. Harry trop déprimé, ne lui demanda même pas de nouvelles des autres membres ni même des informations sur les nouveaux projets de Voldemort. Hermione et lui, se tenant toujours par la main, se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, à la recherche de Mrs Weasley.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils la trouvèrent dans un sofa de la salle des Gryffondors. Arthur l'avait rejointe et ils discutaient avec un Ron qui semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même.

Quand elle le vit arriver, Molly se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Hermione lâcha le bras de Harry, s'éloignant pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Mrs Weasley l'étreignit comme son fils et ils s'installèrent assez loin de Ron et de son père.

Elle commença par remercier Harry d'avoir essayé de protéger sa fille contre les Mangemorts et d'être allé précipitamment chercher du secours. Mais elle vit bien vite que Harry ne voulait pas en parler et lui annonça simplement que les funérailles étaient prévues pour le surlendemain.

Harry releva la tête et observa celle qui était presque sa mère. Les traits tirés, le chignon défait et les traces indéniables de larmes qui lui prouvèrent qu'elle n'avait pas dormi cette nuit. Cherchant ses mots il parvint a dire :

« Je ne sais pas si je viendrais. » et il baissa les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui à nouveau perlaient dans ses yeux.

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête mais lui dit implorante :

« Fais le pour Ginny. »

Au nom tant redouté, l'expression de Harry se fit plus douloureuse.

« Bien ». Dit il seulement.

Il releva la tête et vit que Mr Weasley avait quitté son fils et s'était approché. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras et dit simplement « Merci ».

Se libérant de l'accolade d'Arthur, Harry se précipita hors de la salle commune en larmes. S'effondrant sur son lit, ne supportant plus qu'on le remercie alors qu'il était coupable de la mort de Ginny. Vers dix-neuf heures, il s'endormit sur son oreiller trempé de larmes et ne vit pas les parents Weasley entrouvrir la porte du dortoir et le regarder un bref instant pleurer avant de se retirer.

Le même rêve vînt le hanter cette nuit là, ne lui laissant guère de répit. C'est à trois heures et demi du matin qu'il se doucha et descendit dans la salle commune avec ses livres de cours, décidé à réviser pour oublier ses souffrances. Faisant la sourde oreille à son estomac qui criait famine, il n'avait pas mangé depuis l'avant veille dans le train. Il ouvrit son livre de métamorphose, décidé à impressionner son arrière grand mère l'après midi même.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione le trouva la tête plongée dans un livre de potion quand elle descendit à sept heures du matin. Ne faisant aucun commentaire, elle s'installa en face de lui et saisit le livre de métamorphose qu'il avait délaissé après deux heures de révisions. Ron descendit enfin une demi-heure après, visiblement plus serein et plus reposé, même si la peine se lisait évidement encore sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry lire son livre de potions, Ron inquiet l'interrogea sur sa santé psychologique avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

De nouveau enfermé dans son mutisme, Harry se leva et alla ranger ses affaires de cours avant de rejoindre ses amis. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Harry, le regard dans le vide, persista à ne rien entendre des protestations d'Hermione.

Après avoir pris ses affaires, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots, accompagné d'Hermione. Ron ne suivait plus les cours de Potion, n'ayant pas eut de notes satisfaisantes à ses BUSEs et de toute façon il proclamait haut et fort que même s'il avait pu il n'y aurait pas été.

Tout en marchant, toujours silencieux, Harry se prépara mentalement pour quatre heures de potions : deux heures de cours normaux et deux de théorie approfondie nécessaire à sa préparation au concours d'Auror. Hermione aussi suivrait le cours approfondi, souhaitant s'orienter vers la recherche supérieure en sciences magiques.

Les deux premières heures furent employées à la préparation de l'élixir d'El-Kazber, permettant la repousse des cheveux, même dans les cas de calvitie avancés. Les deux dernières à la prise de notes sur les diffèrent élixirs de soin en vente libre. 

En dehors des regards satisfaits de Malefoy qui semblait le poursuivre dans les mêmes classes depuis sa première année, le cours ne se passa pas trop mal selon les critères extrêmement bas de Harry. Rogue semblait adouci depuis les résultats des BUSEs, ou peu être impressionné qu'un Potter réussisse dans l'art subtil et rigoureux des potions, ou peut être respectait t'il son deuil. 

Après une heure de repas passé à réviser sa métamorphose pour oublier sa faim, Harry rejoignit la salle de métamorphose accompagnée d'Hermione et de Ron. Comme le matin, ils auraient d'abord deux heures de travaux pratiques puis deux heures de théorie. Patientant dans le couloir, Ron racontait à Hermione comment s'était passé son cours de Botanique approfondie du matin.

A l'heure dite, le professeur leur fit signe de rentrer. A sa grande surprise, Harry se précipita au premier rang, suivi par Hermione étonnée et Ron maugréant.

Le cours fut plutôt intéressant, surtout le théorique, axé sur les transformations d'humains en objets inanimés.

A la fin du cours, le professeur appela Ron, Harry, Hermione et Parvati à son bureau. Parvati avait perdu Padma, sa soeur jumelle dans l'attaque.

« Vous êtes tout les quatre dispensés de cours demain. »

Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand ils virent que Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait étrangement le professeur.

« Quelque chose na va pas monsieur Potter ? » demanda t'elle doucement.

« Il faudrait que je vous parle.... grand mère. » répondit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione poussa un « Oh » silencieux et entraîna Ron en dehors de la salle de métamorphose. »

« Je vois, suis moi ».

Elle venait de le tutoyer, ce qui choqua assez Harry.

Il la suivit au travers de couloirs qu'il avait rarement parcourus puis d'escaliers inconnus. Le professeur s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant Godric Gryffondor et dit :

« Honneur et Courage. » 

Puis elle pénétra dans le passage libéré par le tableau, Harry à sa suite.

Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il venait de pénétrer dans les appartements privés du professeur. La décoration était à dominante or et pourpre, des représentations de Godric Gryffondor et de lions altiers savament disposés, le tout donnant une atmosphère chaude et accueillante, tout comme la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Sois le bienvenu chez moi, et dans les anciens appartements de Godric Gryffondor. » déclara la vieille sorcière.

Elle fit signe à Harry de prendre place dans un canapé, prés du feu et s'installa en face de lui.

« Donc ... tu sais. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Il me faut donc te raconter une longue histoire et pour cela remonter quinze ans en arrière. » commença la vieille dame.

* ** *** ** *

Fin du chapître

Prochain chapître : « Révélations en chaine. »

BON alors. Un premier chapitre qui se termine en cliffhanger, désolé mais sinon c'est pas drôle...

Aprés avoir eut un mois de bonheur, Harry souffre, il ne vas pas s'en remettre facilement (chap prochain assez sombre) mais un évènement va l'aider (chapitre suivant). Voila je ne révèlerai rien de plus.

Sinon, c'est quoi ça ! Vous me dites tous de continuer à écrire aussi souvent et vous ne reviewez pas régulièrement. Je vais trop vite, vous avez pas le temps de lire ? lol manquarai plus que ca... ou alors vous aimez pas la tournure des évènements, mais bon dites le moi !

Voila, 

**Réponse à l'unique Reviewer du chapitre précédent :**

Dark Queen Balkis : Merci ! Sinon, un ordre crée par Harry ? non pas à ce point mais l'AD va continuer (dans 2 chap) et donner lieu a des scenes... originales enfin tu verras et amènera à la constitution d'une bande de potes capables de se soutenir dans les coups durs. Et même si pas mal des membres de l'AD sont mort dans le train en aidant héroiquement les aurors y'aura de nouveaux membres. Voila, encore merci et à bientôt !


	6. Révélations en chaine

**Chapitre 6. Révélations en chaine.**

« Il me faut donc te raconter une longue histoire et pour cela remonter quinze ans en arrière. » commença la vieille dame.

Harry hocha la tête mais resta silencieux.

« Veux tu du thé ? » lui demanda t'elle gentiment.

Harry acquiéça et la vieille dame fit apparaître un plateau et un service à thé sur la table entre eux. Elle servit deux tasses et en tendit une à Harry. Après avoir bu un peu de sa propre tasse, rassemblant ses idées, elle entrepris :

« Au matin du 1er Novembre 1986 pour être précis. » Le professeur fit une pause puis repris. « Je reçus une lettre de Dumbledore vers quatre heures du matin. Celui-ci m'expliquait les évènements funestes de la veille et me demandais quelles étaient mes relations avec ma petite fille Pétunia. Je lui répondis que je n'avais aucun contact depuis que celle-ci avait quitté la maison de ses parents pour s'installer avec son fiancé. Je compris alors que Dumbledore envisageait de te confier à ta tante, mon autre petite fille. »

« Comment se fait t'il alors j'ai toujours entendu dire que ma mère était issue d'une famille de Moldus si vous êtes sa grand mère ? » demanda Harry visiblement perdu.

« Ton arrière grand-père était un Moldu, et il semblerai que notre fils ait pris de lui. Harold était un Cracmol. Il décida de ne pas révéler le monde de la magie à sa femme de sorte que ce fut une grande surprise pour elle lorsque Lily présenta des signes indéniables de magie. » Expliqua t'elle. « C'est certainement ce qui a aigri Pétunia d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas une méchante jeune fille étant jeune, mais elle s'est mise à détester ce monde qui ne lui était pas ouvert dès la première année de Lily à Poudlard. C'est à cette époque qu'elle commença à haïr sa soeur, ses parents qui étaient fier de Lily, et moi qui maintenant n'avais plus de raison de cacher ma condition de sorcière. » Raconta la vieille dame.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi n'ais-je appris qu'hier que j'avais une arrière grand-mère vivante ? Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas élevé ? » Demanda Harry son expression se durcissant.

« Comme je t'ai dit dans le salon de Privet Drive, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois placé chez ta tante. Je l'ai écris dans ma réponse à Dumbledore. Celui-ci m'a répondit qu'il avait besoin de moi à tout prix à Poudlard, et que de plus le château était ma maison depuis vingt-quatre ans. Aussi,  pensait t'il qu'il était préférable de confier un nourrisson à un jeune couple, Moldus soient t'ils, ayant de plus un enfant du même âge, qu'à une vieille dame de soixante huit ans. » Acheva t'elle dans un murmure.

« Et vous n'avez rien fait d'autre ? » s'indigna Harry.

« Bien sur que si Môsieur Potter. » répondit avec une pointe de sarcasme la vieille dame légèrement vexée du manque de confiance de son descendant. « Immédiatement après avoir pris connaissance de la réponse de Dumbledore, je me suis précipitée à Little Winning pour observer ma petite fille et son mari. Sous ma forme animagus, j'ai vu Vernon partir au travail puis j'ai espionné toute la journée la vie de Pétunia. J'étais effarée par le comportement de celle-ci : chouchoutant un petit monstre insupportable et espionnant elle même les voisins. Elle sortit même à un moment pour discuter avec une voisine d'un ton hautain, critiquant d'une manière méprisante les autres habitants du quartier voisin. C'est résolu que j'attendis la venue du professeur Dumbledore, toute la journée et toute la soirée. Ton oncle a même cherché à me chasser en rentrant du travail. Enfin, vers vingt-deux heures, Albus est apparu au coin de la rue et quand il me vit, toujours sous ma forme animagus, il dit : « J'aurais du me douter que vous seriez là, professeur McGonagall... ». Il me demanda alors pourquoi je n'étais pas avec les autres, à célébrer l'événement. Au regard que je lui jetais, il n'insista pas. J'argumentais, lui disant que ma petite fille et son époux étaient les pires Moldus que je n'avais jamais vu, que leur fils était insupportable et que l'on ne pouvait imaginer des gens plus différents que nous. » Raconta le professeur devant le jeune homme silencieux mais toujours énervé.

« J'étais prête à tout quitter, Poudlard, ma vie de professeur, même le monde magique si Dumbledore insistait pour que tu sois élevé à l'abris. Dumbledore a su me convaincre, me disant que je pourrais te voir aussi souvent que je le désirais, mais que je lui était indispensable à Poudlard. A ce moment, je n'osai pas m'opposer à lui. » Le professeur s'interrompis pour prendre une gorgée de thé et repris :

« Au moment où je jetais un dernier regard sur ton couffin, je n'aurais jamais cru que je ne te reverrais pas avant dix longues années. Pétunia accepta de te prendre mais m'interdit tout contact avec toi. » Dit-elle, une pointe de rancoeur dans la voix.

« Et pourquoi avoir encore attendu cinq ans de plus pour vous dévoiler dans ce cas ? » répondit toujours aussi sèchement le jeune homme.

« J'ai eu peur. Sachant comment tu avais été élevé, j'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Tu étais un enfant fragile quand tu es arrivé pour la première fois ici. J'ai eu peur que tu me haïsses de ne pas t'avoir sorti de cette famille. » Expliqua t'elle faiblement.

« C'est en train de devenir le cas, à moin que vous n'ayez une meilleure explication à fournir. Dès la fin de la première année je n'était plus un gamin fragile il me semble, sans quoi je n'aurais pu sauver la pierre philosophale. » Explosa Harry, confirmant les pires craintes de son aïeule.

« Calme toi Harry, je suis désolé. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais te récupérer au terme de la première année mais celui-ci à toujours refusé, année après année. »

« Vous auriez du passer outre ! » la coupa Harry désormais très énervé.

« Je sais mais encore une fois je n'en ai pas eut la force. Une fois que j'eus accepté que tu fusses placé chez les Dursley, je ne pus me trouver d'excuse pour ma faiblesse et ta réaction me faisait peur. Maintenant tu le sais, et c'est parce que cette fois Albus n'a pu me contredire quand je lui dis que tu devais connaître ton héritage maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. » Tenta t'elle d'expliquer.

« De quoi parlez vous, en quoi savoir que vous êtes mon arrière grand mère vas t'il m'aider à combattre le meurtrier de mes parents, de VOTRE petite fille ? » Hurla Harry.

« Je ne parle pas de ce coté de ton héritage, mais du secret des Potter, Harry. N'as tu pas lu les biographie de tes parents ? » S'étonna le professeur.

« Non. J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi vous m'aviez offert ce livre et celui-ci m'a donné mon ascendance Evans. J'étais trop interloqué par ma découverte pour penser à le faire. » Répondit Harry toujours sur les nerfs mais maintenant intrigué. « De quel secret parlez vous ? »

« Je crois que tu devra le découvrir par toi même dans le livre. Dumbledore m'a demandé de te le léguer mais comme je n'ai moi même pas d'ancêtres Potter, je ne sais pas de quel secret Dumbledore parlait. Le livre refuse de me laisser accéder à ces informations, même après que je l'ai menacé de le transformer serpillière. Je sais juste que James et Lily gardaient un terrible secret et que seul Albus sait de quoi il s'agit. » Dit elle, haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« Harry, me déteste tu ? » demanda le professeur, anxieuse.

« Je ne sais pas.... je ne pense pas. Je comprends en partie, mais il n'empêche que vous n'aviez pas à vous plier aux ordres de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas le droit de se mêler d'une affaire de famille.

McGonagall fixa Harry, ne sachant pas trop si elle était la personne indiquée pour lui dire cela. Finalement elle se dit qu'il devait savoir.

« Si Harry, il en avait le droit. Le professeur Dumbledore à plus de droits de décider de ton éducation que moi. Sirius était peut-être ton parrain mais Albus est ton protecteur. » Devant l'air ahuris du jeune homme, elle expliqua : « peu avant leur mort, James et Lily se sachant traqués, sont allé voir le professeur Dumbledore. Ils voulaient s'assurer de ta sécurité au cas où ils viendraient à disparaître. Dumbledore à alors jurer de te protéger, au péril de sa vie. Bien sur Sirius aussi se devait de te protéger et avait lui même plus de droit que Albus dans la décision de ton avenir mais comme tu sais il était alors introuvable, traquant Peter. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela lui confère plus de pouvoirs qu'a vous, mon arrière grand mère. » interrogea Harry, son humeur toujours élevée.

« Tu dois savoir que dans notre monde, un protecteur n'est second en pouvoir qu'aux parents et au parrain et marraine. Le reste de la famille passant après. »

Harry hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer qu'il avait assimilé ces informations. Puis repensant à la phrase de la vieille dame, il demanda :

« Qui est ma marraine ? Est elle morte ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler »

« Ta marraine est Alice Longdubat. La meilleure amie de ta mère. C'est Lily qui à entraîné Alice puis Franck dans l'ordre. Et non elle n'est pas mo... »

« Je sais. »La coupa Harry. « Je l'ai vue à Ste Mangouste. » ajouta t'il sombrement. « Et mes grand parents ? Ils devaient être encore jeunes, pourquoi ne m'ont t'il pas élevés ? » Demanda Harry avide de connaître son histoire familiale.

« Tes grands parents Potter sont mort dans l'incendie du Manoir Potter, eux aussi assassinés par Voldemort, peu après la sortie de l'école de James. Tes grands parents Evans sont morts dans un accident de voiture. » Dit elle sombrement. « Mais je te raconterais ça plus tard, pour le moment il est temps d'aller dîner. » dit elle en se levant.

Toujours assis, Harry répliqua :

« Je n'ai pas faim, je vais retourner à mon dortoir je crois. »

« Oh non je ne crois pas Monsieur Potter ! » répondit la vieille dame. « Je t'observe depuis que tu est arrivé. Tu n'as rien avalé. » Dit elle sévère. « Tu vas donc me suivre à la grande salle et manger comme un gentil petit fils ou je retire deux cents points à Gryffondor et te donne une retenue !» ajouta t'elle souriant à nouveau.

« Vous ne le feriez pas ! » s'exclama Harry outré à une telle idée.

« Crois tu que je fasse passer les intérêts de ma maison avant la santé de mon petit fils ? » demanda t'elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle.

Harry marmonna un « mgnn » que le professeur interpréta comme un « non ».

« Maintenant, avant que l'on croise un élève, je veux que tu sache que tu peut me tutoyer quand nous sommes seuls. » déclara t'elle. « Ou à la rigueur en présence de Miss Granger et de Mr Weasley qui sont d'ores et déjà au courant je suppose ou qui ne devraient pas tarder à 'être... En dehors de cela je ne crois pas qu'il serait très sage que les autres apprennent notre filiation. »

Harry acquiéça silencieusement alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande salle.

Le professeur suivi Harry jusqu'a la table des Gryffondor et s'adressant à Hermione :

« Miss Granger, je compte sur vous pour que Potter avale quelque chose, sans quoi il sait ce qu'il en coûtera... » 

Bien que surprise, Hermione acquieça et le professeur rejoignit ses collègues à la table des professeurs. Lorsque le repas apparut, Harry pris une tranche de pain dont il détacha un petit bout avant de se retourner vers le professeur McGonagall. Lorsqu'il vit que celle-ci avait le regard braqué sur lui, il lança la boulette de mie dans sa bouche et se leva avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

Une fois couché sur son lit, Harry repensa à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, oubliant par là même ses craintes quand au lendemain, jour de l'enterrement de Ginny. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il fermé les yeux que se appréhensions refirent surface, lui conférant des cauchemars immondes dont celui du cimetière avec Sirius le voile et Ginny torturée. Encore une fois, c'est au terme de celui-ci qu'il se réveilla, vers les cinq heures du matin. Il saisit le vieux livre noir qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet et descendit dans la salle commune.

« Le secret des Potter » se dit il. « De quoi pouvait il bien s'agir ? »

Il ouvrit le vieux grimoire qui le salua. Après lui avoir répondu poliment, Harry, impatient, demanda la biographie de son père. Un texte et une photo apparurent. Rien au sujet d'un quelconque secret. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry demanda celle de sa mère. Rien non plus. Agacé, Harry s'exclama

« Mais qu'est-ce donc que ce fichu secret des Potter ! »

_Il suffisait de le demander, cher monsieur Potter. Vous êtes autorisés à disposer de cette information._

Deux articles apparurent alors sur la page de parchemin.

_Les héritiers des deux ennemis._

_Peu après la fondation de Poudlard par les quatre grands mages bien connus, de profonds antagonismes apparurent entre deux d'entre eux. Avec les années, Gryffondor et Serpentard en vinrent à se détester. Salazar Serpentard voulant introduire la magie noire dans le cadre des études de l'école et limiter l'accès de celle-ci aux élèves de sang pur. Godric Gryffondor, outré par de telles idées s'opposa à cela. Seulement, d'après le pacte magique passé entre les quatre fondateurs à la création de l'école, un fondateur ne pouvait en combattre un autre. Vexés, les deux ennemis cherchèrent une solution. Ils décidèrent de donner à leurs fils le rang d'héritiers, leur assurant par là la transmission de leur puissance magique. Gryffondor leur légua comme aide, son épée, alors que Serpentard leur offrit le don du fourchelang. Les héritiers seraient ainsi déstiné à se combattre jusqu'a la fin des temps. Néanmoins, ne voulant condamner l'une ou l'autre lignée, ils établirent qu'un héritier ne pourrait en tuer un autre et ne devrait en aucun cas s'en prendre aux autres membres de la famille de l'héritier ennemi. _

_Le secret des Potter._

_En l'an 1453, l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor, Diogène Gryffondor, fût gravement blessé par son rival. Soigné chez lui par sa femme, il savait que son ennemi viendrait tôt ou tard le faire achever par un de ses partisans. Il demanda à son épouse enceinte, de confier son enfant à naître, futur héritier, à son meilleur ami, Cerberus Potter, qui l'élèverait comme son propre enfant. Cerberus savait que son rival ignorait que sa femme attendait un enfant. Il savait que ce serait un fils car les fondateurs avaient décrété que le premier enfant de chaque héritier serait obligatoirement un fils, transmettant le fardeau de la terrible vengeance à une autre génération. Sa dernière volonté fut que l'enfant s'appela Godric. C'est ainsi que Godric Potter fut le premier héritier de Gryffondor à porter le nom de Potter. Lorsque l'héritier de Serpentard assista à l'exécution de son ennemi par un de ses serviteurs, il pensa que la terrible vendetta s'achevait. Il laissa sauve la femme de son rival, respectant le voeu de son ancêtre. Seulement le pouvoir des fondateurs était très puissant et leur volonté n'aurais sue être dupée bien longtemps. Pendant cinq générations, les Potter-Gryffondor vécurent en paix. Ils furent finalement retrouvés et le combat reprit. Les héritiers actuels sont Harry Potter fils de James Potter et Lily Evans pour Gryffondor et Tom Elvis Jedusor, fils d'Elvis Serpentard et Marika Thompson épouse Jedusor, reconnu officiellement comme le fils de Tom Jedusor. _

« Je suis l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. » répéta Harry complètement soufflé par la nouvelle.

_En effet monsieur Potter. Vous avez reçu l'épée de votre ancêtre lorsque le besoin s'en est fait sentir, avez vous besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire ?_

« Oui, je voudrai voir l'arbre généalogique de Godric Gryffondor jusqu'a moi. » demanda le jeune homme.

_Cela fait uniquement 7652 noms. Vous les voulez ?_

« Juste la lignée de héritiers, pas les épouses ni les enfants, ça en fait combien ? »

_87._

« Entre 4 et 5 par siècles, oui c'est logique. » raisonna tout haut Harry. « Montrez moi cela.»

_Bien._

Une quinzaine de pages se recouvrirent d'une suite de noms.

_La famille Gryffondor-Potter._

**Godric Gryffondor******

I

............................

I

............................

I

............................

I

............................

I

Cerberus Gryffondor

I

Godric Potter

I

............................

I

............................

I

............................

I

  Adamus Potter

I

  Diogène Potter

I

James Potter

I

** Harry Potter******

Après avoir suivi attentivement la lignée, Harry dut admettre son héritage.

« Bien, mais dites moi pourquoi du temps de la jeunesse de Dumbledore, Grindelwald était le mage noir le plus redouté ? Et pourquoi est-ce Dumbledore qui l'as vaincu ? »

_Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible. Monsieur S. Grindelwald n'étant pas un de vos ancêtres, ces informations vous sont interdites_.

« Je veux voir la biographie de Tom Elvis Jedusor. » déclara enfin Harry.

_Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible. Monsieur T.E.  Jedusor n'étant pas un de vos ancêtre, ces informations vous sont interdites._

« Si tu ne me les montre pas je te transforme en serpillière. » Tenta Harry se voulant menaçant.

_Je suis terrifié._

Harry claqua le livre qui venait d'oser faire de l'esprit à ses dépends. Il regarda sa montre. Sept heures. Mrs Weasley arriverait dans trois heures pour les conduire aux funérailles. Il se leva et regagna le dortoir où il déposa le livre et alla se doucher après quoi il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, décidé à avoir une explication à propos de deux sujets en particulier.

Il passa bien une demi-heure à chercher le mot de passe, son humeur allant en se dégradant. Il finit par crier tellement fort contre la gargouille que le directeur l'entendit et le fit entrer.

Une fois installé face au vieil homme, Harry le regarda d'un air mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met de telle humeur un Samedi matin ? » l'interrogea Dumbledore. « Serais-ce l'ent... »

« NON ! » le coupa sèchement Harry. « Ce serait plutôt votre obstination à me cacher des choses essentielles. Premièrement avoir attendu dix ans pour m'informer que je suis un sorcier et que mes parents avaient été assassinés. Deuxièmement, avoir attendu onze ans pour me dire que Voldemort m'avait passé certains de ses pouvoirs. Troisièmement, avoir attendu douze ans pour m'avertir que j'avais un parrain, détenu, certes. Quatrièmement avoir attendu Quatorze ans avant de me réciter une certaine prophétie. Cinquièmement, avoir attendu Quinze ans avant de me permettre de retrouver ma grand mère et ENFIN et c'est peut-être le PIRE, attendre Quinze ans avant de me dévoiler le secret des héritiers qui explique pleinement le meurtre de ma famille ! » Hurla Harry sans prendre le temps de respirer. Après avoir reprit son souffle et regardant le vieil homme qui le fixait, toujours silencieux, d'un regard bienveillant, il ajouta : « Et d'ailleurs comment se fait-il que mes parents soient morts de la main de Voldemort ? Il ne pouvait tuer mon père et n'avait pas le droit de tuer ma mère. »

« Il pouvait tuer ton père. Le soir ou Voldemort est arrivé à Godric Hollow, ton père avait perdu le titre d'héritier et ainsi etait devenu vulnérable face à Voldemort. Quant à ta mère, techniquement rien n'empêchait Voldemort de la tuer, sauf une obligation morale face au voeu de son ancêtre, et Voldemort et la morale.... » Expliqua le vieil homme. « Il pensait pouvoir se débarrasser de l'héritier alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. L'histoire nous dit qu'il n'a pas pu passer outre la volonté des fondateurs. »

« Comment ça perdu le titre d »héritier ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je ne peut te répondre pour le moment. » Répondit Dumbledore toujours aussi flegmatique. « As tu d'autres questions ?» demanda t'il.

Harry semblait bouillir d'une rage mal contenue. On lui cachait encore des choses.

« Pourquoi Tom s'appelle t'il Jedusor ? » demanda Harry curieux d'en savoir plus que l'explication succincte du livre.

« Elvis Serpentard allait se marier avec Marika Thompson qui attendait un heureux événement. Pour elle. » Ajouta t'il vivement. « Lorsque Elvis Serpentard mourut bêtement d'un accident de Quidditch, il était dans l'équipe nationale. Marika Thompson devint finalement Marika Jedusor et c'est ainsi que l'enfant pris le prénom de ses deux pères et le nom de Jedusor. » Lui expliqua le vieux directeur. « Autre chose certainement ? » il eut un sourire malicieux.

« Grindelwald. »

« Grindelwald est un prénom, même si tout le monde croit le contraire. Ce mage se nommait Grindelwald Serpentard, comme tu l'auras deviné. » Dit simplement Dumbledore.

« Dans ce cas comment se fait il que ce soit vous qui l'ai combattu et pas mon ancêtre ? » demanda Harry un peu perdu.

« L'histoire m'a retenu comme celui qui à finalement vaincu Grindelwald mais c'est mon partenaire, Diogène Potter qui le combattit le plus férocement. » précisa t'il.

Comme Harry restait silencieux, essayant visiblement de mettre toutes ces informations en ordre avant de poser une nouvelle question, le directeur enchaîna :

« Comme tu peut le constater, la prophétie De Sibylle Trelawney contredit le voeu des fondateurs qui est qu'un héritier ne pourra pas en tuer un autre. Le temps est apparemment venu où l'une ou l'autre des lignée triomphera. L 'ultime combat approche. »

Harry demanda :

« Et maintenant que dois je faire ? Aller toquer à la porte de Voldemort et lui dire : « Salut Tom, ça y est je sais que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor alors maintenant fait attention je vais te tuer ! » demanda Harry ironique.

« Non, évidement non. Mais maintenant que tu as pris connaissance de ton héritage, les pouvoirs de ton ancêtre vont faire surface peu a peu. Tu n'avais pas des facilités et défense contre les forces du mal et des réticences en potion pour rien. » Dit il, une touche d'amusement dans la voix.

Harry mal à l'aise, avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Heu...bon, voila. Tout le monde dit que vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Vous avez même vaincu l'héritier de Serpentard. D'où vous vient cette puissance ? » 

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de recevoir de réponse.

« Merlin. » répondit aussitôt le directeur, étonnant profondément Harry. Devant son air impressionné, il ajouta : « Seul ton arrière grand père Diogène Potter qui m'a aidé contre Grindelwald et ton père qui a lutté contre Voldemort le savaient. Tu devras garder ça pour toi, même Minerva ne le sait pas.

Saisissant la chance qui lui était offerte de voir toutes ses questions répondues, Harry demanda :

« Vous avez encore beaucoup de secrets me concernant en réserve ? »

Le directeur sourit et dit :

« J'ai la joie et le soulagement de te dire que non, je ne te cache plus rien. Sauf comment transmettre le fardeau de ton héritage mais tu sauras cela en temps voulu.»

Devant l'air sceptique de Harry, il dit amusé : « tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas expliqué pourquoi je n'ai pas été élevé par ma grand mère » dit-il.

« Tu ne perds pas le Nord un instant toi hein ? Pour répondre à ta question, je pensais que tu serais plus heureux chez un jeune couple avec un cousin de ton age qui plus est, que chez une vieille dame autoritaire et solitaire. Finalement je me suis trompé, une nouvelle fois. »

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire mais son expression criait son désaccord pour lui.

« Devrais-je retourner chez les Dursley cet été ? ». Demanda t'il finalement. « En admettant que je sois toujours en vie. » ajouta t'il amèrement.

« Jusqu'au 31 Juillet, Oui. Au delà tu seras majeur selon les lois du monde sorcier et là je ne pourrais plus te forcer. » Dit il simplement.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas je pense que je vais aller me préparer pour, pour le enfin je vais y aller. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et sur cet Harry sortit, la tête en ébullition.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il vit Ron et Hermione qui décrétèrent l'avoir cherché partout. Cela lui remis en mémoire ce qui l'attendait. Ces révélations avaient au moin eut le mérite de le lui faire oublier.

Fin du chapître.

Prochain chapître : Jours de peine.

(J'ai inversé deux chapitres finalement)

Voila !

Bon ben on avance ! On a eut nos premiers morts, nos grandes révélations bon ben reste a être triste et a mettre en place l'intrigue principale de la fic avec comme gros méchant iper vicieu et roi des plans foireux tonton Voldie bien sur ! Aidé de l'odieuse tata Bella !

Bon maintenant réponses aux review :

.....

Ben y'en a pas ! **ALORS SI J'EN AI PAS POUR CE CHAPITRE DICI 2 JOURS JE VOUS LAISSE TOMBER !!!!**

Si je suis serieux ? mouarf..... 12 review pour 6 chapitre c nul, je suis si mauvais ou koi ? Dans ce cas dites le !!!!! Moi j'ai envie de continuer mais si je suis pas lu à quoi bon ?

Voila vous avez le destin de cette fic en main !


	7. Jours de peine

**Chapitre 7. Jours de peine.**

Il lui restait deux heures avant l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley. Il demanda à Ron ce qu'il était censé porter pour l'occasion. Il apprit ainsi que la mère de Ron s'était chargée de leur acheter les vêtements appropriés et leur amènerait en venant les chercher. Il remit donc ses habits d'école après avoir pris une deuxième douche.

Il rejoignit ses deux camarades dans la salle commune et décida de leur parler de ses découvertes pour leur faire quelque peu oublier ce qui les attendait.

Durant les trente minutes où Harry relata sa discussion avec McGonagall, ni Ron ni Hermione ne l'interrompit. Dès la troisième minute, Ron avait les yeux exorbités. Vers les quinze minutes, il ne se souciait plus de tenir sa bouche fermée et quand Harry cessa de parler, il se rendit compte que ses ongles étaient plantés dans le cuir du canapé. Harry s'interrompit alors, préférant réserver le « coup des héritiers » pour les occuper après la cérémonie, d'autant plus que ceux-ci commençaient à commenter ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Comment Dumbledore a pu te faire ça ! »S'exclama Ron outré.

« Je suis allé le trouver ce matin pour en parler, ainsi que d'autres choses que j'ai découvertes mais dont je vous parlerai ce soir, on n'a plus le temps maintenant. » ajouta t'il lorsqu'il vit Mrs Weasley pénétrer dans son ancienne salle commune. 

Elle était encore plus pâle que l'après midi suivant l'attaque. Même si elle était impeccablement coiffée, son maquillage avait déjà coulé sur ses joues, attestant de ses larmes. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire à capuchon, au dessous de laquelle elle portait  une chemise et une longue jupe noire. Harry fut surpris de constater qu'au masque près, la tenue était celle des Mangemorts. Pas étonnant que ceux-ci portent des vêtements de deuil, pensa t'il, réalisant la force symbolique de cette tenue.

Elle s'approcha et les étreignit avec force les uns après les autres, après quoi elle leur tendit les vêtements sans avoir encore prononcé un mot.

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs pour se changer, Hermione accompagnée de Mrs Weasley.

Arrivés dans celui des garçons de sixième année, Harry fit part de son observation à Ron.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, regardant là robe avec dégoût. Il se dévêtit aussi vite qu'il le put, et enfila les nouveaux habits en vitesse, imité aussitôt par Harry qui vit que la tenue masculine était identique à celle qu'il avait vue sur Mrs Weasley, à l'exception du pantalon noir. Ron lui passa une boîte contenant un baume grisâtre après en avoir passé lui même sur son visage et son cou, les rendant macabrement gris cendre. Sans poser de question, Harry l'imita. Finalement, Ron ramena le capuchon sur sa tête en signe de deuil. Harry qui n'était pas familier de la tradition des Sorciers lui demanda pourquoi. Ron retira le capuchon et lui expliqua que pendant trois jours, les membres de la famille et les amis très proches devaient porter le capuchon rabattu sur leur visage et que pendant cette durée, ils devaient s'abstenir de parler. Alors que Ron allait remettre sa capuche, Harry l'arrêta et lui posa une dernière question.

« Pourquoi trois jours ? »

« C'est le temps qu'il faudra à l'âme pour rejoindre celle des autres défunts une fois libérée. » devant l'air surpris de Harry, il ajouta : « Pas au paradis ou un truc comme ça, en fait on sait pas trop où elles vont mais on sait qu'elles sont toujours là car on peut encore les conjurer en magie noire, ça prouve bien qu'elles sont quelque part... » tenta t'il d'expliquer avant de hausser les épaules montrant qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

A ces mots, il rabattit le capuchon, imité par Harry, et ils s'enfermèrent dans un mutisme qui devait durer trois jours.

C'est donc silencieux qu'ils se rendirent à la salle commune où ils attendirent les dames qui ne tardèrent pas a descendre, capuchons rabaissés et visages grisâtres. Alors qu'ils passaient dans le grand hall, ils croisèrent une bande de Serpentard. Malefoy qui semblait en train de leur raconter un de ses nombreux exploit, s'interrompit, et fixant Harry  lâcha avec sarcasme :

« Il te manque plus que le masque, Potter. »

Harry ne releva pas l'insulte et continua son chemin. Drago hausa les épaules et repris la description de son combat épique contre un griffon déchaîné.

Ils suivirent donc Mrs Weasley jusqu'au portail du château, et là, entre les sangliers ailés, ils touchèrent en même temps le portoloin que Molly avait sorti d'une poche intérieure.

Harry sentit l'habituelle sensation de crochet au nombril et de tournoiement avant d'arriver sur ce qu'il détermina être une île, voyant la mer aux quatre horizons.

L'île était assez grande et entièrement occupée par le plus grand cimetière qu'Harry eut jamais l'occasion de voir. Contrairement aux cimetières Moldus, les Mausolées prédominaient sur les tombes solitaires, le sentiment de famille étant plus important chez les sorciers. 

Harry vit qu'un grand nombre de mausolées étaient entourés par des groupes de sorciers tout de noir vétus. Ils passèrent devant un de ces groupes et Harry reconnu avec horreur Padma Patil étendue sur un cercueil, devant un magnifique monument de marbre sur lequel était inscrit « Famille Patil ». Plus loin, il aperçu disposé de même manière devant une croix solitaire, un jeune homme qu'il reconnu comme étant un Poufsouffle, étendu sur son propre cercueil, alors que seulement deux sorciers étaient à ses cotés. Harry vit l'inscription « ministère de la magie » brodé sur le revers gauche de leur robe et eut une pensée émue pour l'orphelin qui allait être inhumé.  

Ils atteignirent finalement le vaste caveau des Weasley, défraîchi et moins somptueusement décoré que celui des Patil mais néanmoins bien entretenu. Comme il s'y attendait désormais, il vit Ginny, étendue délicatement sur un linceul blanc qui recouvrait un cercueil de sapin. Ses mains étaient jointes sur sa poitrine et ses yeux clôts semblaient prêts à s'ouvrir après un long sommeil. Elle était comme il l'avait quittée. Des larmes noircies par la suie coulaient maintenant sur les joues du jeune homme, laissant deux vallons roses sur son masque de pierre.

Assemblés autours d'elle se trouvaient tout les autres Weasley qu'Harry connaissait, mais aussi une bonne trentaine de têtes rousses inconnues de tous ages. Un peu à l'écart, se trouvait Rémus, lui aussi le visage barbouillé de suie et une vieille cape noire posées sur ses épaules. Il ne portait pas le capuchon, étant selon lui trop éloigné de la défunte pour porter le deuil. Lorsqu'il vit Harry arriver, il se posta à ses cotés et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

La foule semblait attendre quelque chose, mais Harry ne pouvait le demander à Rémus. 

Soudain, un vieux sorcier  vêtu de blanc, contrastant avec la mer de robes noires, s'approcha du petit corps. Sa barbe, blanche aussi, pourrait rivaliser en longueur avec celle de Dumbledore pensait Harry. Le vieil homme prononça un sort et Ginny se retrouva baignée dans un halo de lumière semblant sortir du cercueil. Il fit signe d'approcher et les sorciers se mirent en file indienne. Les parents de la défunte se mirent en tête suivit de leurs propres enfants. Rémus plaça Harry juste derrière Ron avant de s'écarter, et Mrs Weasley s'assura qu'Hermione soit juste derrière Harry. Après eux s'assemblèrent les autres Weasley que Harry ne connaissait pas. 

Lorsqu'ils furent tous en place, le vieil homme en blanc dit :

« Et maintenant venez tous dire un ultime au revoir à Virginia Weasley, avant que son âme rejoigne celles de ses ancêtres. » Et il s'écarta.

Mr Weasley s'approcha, murmura quelque chose et embrassa sa fille sur la joue avant de céder sa place à sa femme. Celle-ci laissait librement couler ses larmes maintenant, et même si Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dit, il perçut que sa voix tremblait terriblement. Puis William et Charles firent de même suivis de Percy, Frédéric et Georges. Ces derniers habituellement joyeux avaient maintenant le visage fermé, luttant visiblement pour ne pas pleurer. La file avançait et Harry entendit Ronald murmurer :

« Je suis désolé pour toutes les fois où j'ai été désagréable ou surprotecteur avec toi.... mais...mais c'est uniquement que je voulait te protéger... mais je n'ai pas su. » il se baissa vivement et posa un petit baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille avant de rejoindre sa famille de l'autre coté du cercueil.

Ce fut le tour de Harry. Et celui-ci, pris au dépourvus ne sut d'abord que dire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il dit d'une voix chevrotante, le visage embué de larmes.

« Gin......je m'en veut tellement de ne pas avoir su te défendre. »Il fit une pause, soupirant douloureusement. « Je ne t'oublierai jamais Gin. » 

Elle était magnifique, semblant tout juste dormir, la lumière vive semblant émaner d'elle. Et alors qu'il se penchait dans cette luminosité presque irréelle pour poser un baiser sur la joue de son amie, saisi d'une brusque impulsion, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se demanda comment les Weasley prendraient cela, et c'est avec un expression coupable mêlée au masque de douleur qu'il portait depuis le début de la cérémonie, qu'il contourna le cercueil rejoignant les Weasley. Arthur et Molly tentaient de lui sourire faiblement, ce qui apaisa quelque peu Harry.

Lorsque tous les sorciers eurent fait leurs adieux à la jeune Virginia Weasley, le sorcier de blanc vêtu se rapprocha du halo de lumière et déclama :

« Maintenant, l'âme de Virginia Weasley va nous quitter définitivement et rejoindre les autres âmes.» Il tendit alors sa baguette vers Ginny et prononça :

« _THANATOS !» _

Un trait de lumière argentée sortit de sa baguette et toucha Ginny. Semblant sortir de son front, une forme argentée, délétère, presque gazeuse s'éleva au dessus de la jeune fille. La forme était comme une copie argentée du corps qu'elle surplombait. Elle rappela à Harry les échos sortis de la baguette de Voldemort. 

L'âme fit alors un petit signe d'adieu en souriant à la foule réunie et pris son envol vers le ciel.

Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle et lorsque les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur ce qu'il fallait désormais nommer un cadavre, la lumière féerique avait disparu. Le corps reposait sur le cercueil et sur un geste de la baguette du vieil homme, il commença à s'y enfoncer. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus qu'un cercueil devant eux, Arthur Weasley aidé de trois de ses frères le portèrent à l'intérieur du mausolée et en ressortirent. Après quoi Mr Weasley cella la porte pour ce qu'il souhaitait être une éternité.

La foule commençait à se disséminer. Harry fit un pas pour suivre les parents de Ron mais Rémus le retînt. Molly fit signe à Ron et Hermione de rester avec Rémus.

Celui-ci les entraîna vers le centre du cimetière où ils rejoignirent un vieil homme aux longs cheveux et à la barbe blanche. Lorsqu'ils furent proches, Harry reconnut Dumbledore, le visage tout aussi grisé. Celui-ci tendit un portoloin à Rémus qui l'activa lorsque les trois jeunes gens le touchèrent.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Harry ne vit rien. Il entendit Rémus lui dire :

« Je sais que tu dois garder le silence Harry. Moi je peux parler n'étant plus sur l'île cimetière et n'étant pas en deuil. Je devais te prévenir de ne pas crier quand j'éclairerai la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes. Car nous sommes dans les caves de Poudlard, ou plus précisément dans les catacombes. Maintenant que tu sais tu dois le voir.» Sur ce il prononça :

« _Lumus Solem » et une violente lumière éclaira la scène._

Et là Harry vit

Forte, massive, imposante,

Une porte

Une grosse porte en chêne avec écrit : « Famille Gryffondor-Potter »

Ses pires craintes étaient confirmées.

Hermione poussa un « OH » silencieux car elle le retînt à temps. Ron semblait choqué.

Rémus poussa la porte massive et pénétra dans une pièce qui n'avait plus été éclairée depuis près de quinze ans. Des centaines de plaques de marbres recouvraient les murs de la vaste salle. Tous portaient les noms de Potter et Gryffondor ainsi que des dates plus ou moins anciennes. La salle était décorée d'or et de pourpre et sur le mur du fond, un lion altier emblasonné dans les armoiries de Gryffondor semblait surveiller le repos des défuns. 

Au centre de la salle, trônait un vaste caveau de pierre, surplombé d'un magnifique baldaquin de velours pourpre. Sur le caveau était étendu une statue de granit figurant un chevalier à l'air noble et fier, certainement dans la position où le corps avait été étendu en dessous. S'approchant, Harry détailla la statue. Celle-ci avait les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, par dessus une côte de maille merveilleusement représentée dans la pierre. L'homme avait les cheveux aux épaules et portait une barbe courte. A ses cotés était étendue une épée, de granit elle aussi, que Harry reconnu pour s'en être servit contre le Basilic quelques années plus tôt. Enfin, les jambes de l'homme étaient recouvertes d'un écu, sur lequel l'artiste avait même reproduit la marque des nombreuses batailles du mage guerrier, portant les armoiries de Gryffondor.

Ils se trouvaient devant le monument funéraire de l'un des quatre fondateurs.

Harry s'intéressa alors aux murs. Il suivit les dates, rencontrant des noms connus et ceux de leurs épouses : Cerberus Gryffondor – Mariella Jung, Godric Gryffondor-Potter – Henriette Kingston, Adamus Potter – Roberta Sand, Diogène Potter – Eurystée Tanis, et là tomba en arrêt devant les noms tant attendus et à la fois tant redoutés :

-= James Potter – Elisabeth Evans =-

Suivie de nombreux emplacements libres.

Silencieux, Harry regarda un moment la stèle, ses amis, respectueux légèrement en retrait. Puis celle d'a coté où son nom était déjà inscrit ainsi que sa date de naissance. « J'y serai peut-être plus tôt que prévu. » pensa t'il avec une pointe de sarcasme un brin macabre. 

Soudain, Harry sortit sa baguette et pensa très fort « Orchideus ». Une quantité inimaginable de fleurs rouges de toutes les variétés vinrent décorer la tombe de ses parents mais aussi celle de ses grands parents et arrières grands parents qu'il aurait dû connaître. 

Et alors Harry partit en courrant, les larmes aux yeux, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Epoustouflés, Rémus et les deux jeunes étudiants n'eurent même pas le temps d'amorcer un geste pour le retenir que la porte claquait déjà.

Il fuyait, les yeux pleins de larmes, tenant son capuchon farouchement pour que celui-ci ne s'enlève pas. Il monta un escalier inconnu et aboutit dans une pièce magnifiquement décorée aux couleurs des quatre fondateurs. Mis à part la porte par laquelle il était arrivé, la pièce comportait quatre autres portes dont trois portaient les armoiries des autres fondateurs. Harry pris donc, toujours en courant, la quatrième qui devait être la sortie. Il monta encore un long escalier avant de se retrouver face à un mur.

Quelques années plus tôt, Harry aurait fait demi-tour, mais cinq ans passés dans le monde de la magie le poussèrent à appuyer sa main contre le mur. Aucune résistance, sa main était passée au travers. Il fonça donc dans le mur et se retrouva dans le parc du château. Se retournant et levant les yeux, Harry vit que le passage secret était au pied du château, en dessous de la tour d'astronomie pour être précis. Un lieu très peu fréquenté par les élèves en balade car assez sauvage.

Mais Harry ne pris pas le temps de considérer l'ingéniosité d'une telle dissimulation car il courrait déjà vers le grand hall où il se fraya un chemin à coup d'épaule, s'attirant des remarques désagréables des jeunes gens bousculés.

Il arriva essoufflé pour ne pas s'être arrêté en chemin au dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Allant vers la salle de bain, il se débarbouilla avant de se jeter sur son lit et de tirer les rideaux. Il était seize heures. 

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione Lupin et Ron entraient dans la salle commune. Hermione fit signe aux garçons de rester et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Ouvrant la porte sans bruit, elle vit les rideaux du lit de Harry tirés et referma sans bruit la porte, soulagée. Elle redescendit et fit signe aux deux hommes restés en bas qu'il dormait. Après les avoir salués, Lupin pris congé d'eux.

Hermione passa la fin de l'après midi à réconforter Ron, en silence bien sur, le serrant dans ses bras et lui frottant le dos. Cela sembla lui faire du bien. Elle pensait qu'Harry préférait être seul après la journée rude qu'il avait vécu.

Vers sept heures, ils se dirigèrent, toujours en habit de deuil, vers la grande salle. Harry ne les rejoignit pas. L'atmosphère fut lourde durant ce repas. A la table des Gryffondor, une dizaine d'étudiant mangeait en silence, un capuchon noir recouvrant leur visage, et de nombreuses places étaient désertes.

Une fois allongé sur son lit, Harry enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et pleura pour tout ceux qu'il avait perdu, les uns après les autres : Ses parents, Cédric même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment connu, Sirius, Gin... 

Voir la tombe de ses parents avait rouvert les cicatrices d'un deuil qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Un long moment après qu'il se soit étendu, le rideau s'écarta sur le visage d'Hermione qui revenait du repas. Sans un mot elle s'étendit aux cotés du jeune homme, et tira à nouveau les rideaux. Elle se retourna vers Harry et le pris tendrement dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ne le voyant pas au repas, elle avait décidé de lui montrer son soutien et d'aller le réconforter.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre un temps indéfinissable. Lorsque Hermione fit un geste pour partir rejoindre son propre dortoir, Harry la retînt. Hochant la tête, Hermione sortit sa baguette et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Rapidement, un pyjama arriva dans ses bras, écartant au passage les rideaux. Hermione désigna la salle de bain et Harry acquieça. Elle s'y rendit donc pour se changer et revint avec son pyjama sous la robe de deuil et se recoucha aux cotés d'Harry. 

Quand Ron vînt pour se coucher, il écarta les rideaux pour voir si Harry dormait, et les trouva enlacés, Harry le visage perdu dans l'océan de cheveux bruns de la jeune fille, des traces évidentes de larmes le long de ses joues.

Le lendemain dimanche, Harry se réveilla sans avoir fait le moindre cauchemar, et se trouva dans les bras d'Hermione qui déjà éveillée, le regardait. Il écartèrent les rideaux pour se lever et se retrouvèrent face à Seamus et Dean en train de se changer. Seamus qui était nu rougit instantanément et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Dean rit de son amis mais jetta un regard désapprobateur aux jeune gens qui sortaient du lit, lesquels n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Une fois que Seamus fut sorti de la salle de bains, toujours écarlate, Hermione s'y rendit pour remettre ses affaires noires. 

Harry l'attendait assis sur son lit, affrontant d'un air mauvais les regards noirs de ses deux compagnons de dortoir. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna pour trouver un Neville lui souriant d'un air engageant.

Ils descendirent donc tout deux, toujours encapuchonnés dans la salle commune et retrouvèrent Ron. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment joyeux mais il allait certainement mieux que le soir de l'attaque. Ils se rendirent tout trois dans la grande salle où Harry refusa silencieusement tout les plats que lui présenta Hermione.

Ce fut le même cinéma à midi et le soir. La journée passa lentement, au coin du feu, Hermione passant d'un Ron Malheureux à un Harry très très déprimé, elle même ne se sentant pas d'une joie transcendantale. L'atmosphère aux repas ne s'était pas améliorée et ce fut en définitive une journée assez noire et longue qui pesa sur les nerfs de tout les élèves, inactifs en ce dimanche.

A l'heure du coucher, Harry entraîna Hermione par la main et ils se couchèrent ensemble sous les regards inquisiteur de Dean et de Seamus, se voulant indifférent mais indéniablement jaloux de Ron, et amusé de Neville.

Le lundi matin, après un déjeuner qui consista en regarder ses amis manger pour Harry, ils se rendirent en enchantement. Ils avaient cour double avec les Poufsouffles et six élèves au total portaient toujours la robe noire, capuchon abaissé. Ceux-ci durent conjurer leurs sorts en silence, consommant beaucoup plus d'énergie que si ils avaient pu énoncer la formule à haute voix. S'en fut trop pour Harry qui s'effondra vers la fin de la troisième heure, inconscient.

Paniqué, le minuscule professeur Flitwick fit lui même léviter Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione, laissant la classe chahuter librement.

Lorsqu'il déposa Harry sur un lit, l'infirmière arriva en rugissant.

« Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore avoir vu Potter... après tout ça fait déjà Quatre jours et demi qu'a eut lieu la rentrée.... » Mugit t'elle se penchant vers Harry inconscient.

« Bon qu'est-ce qui lui est encore arrivé à cet animal ? » demanda t'elle finalement.

Le professeur Flitwick haussa les épaules impuissant puis sortit retrouver sa classe.

« Vous deux dites moi ce qu'il a. » Puis voyant les capes noires elle dit « Ah j'avais oublié, désolée ». Elle partit vers son bureau et revint avec un parchemin et une plume qu'elle tendit à Hermione.

Celle-ci écrivit :

_Harry à refuser de manger depuis mercredi midi et s'est épuisé en conjurant des sorts silencieusement._

Mme Pomfresh pris le parchemin et ses traits se radoucirent.

« Je vois. » dit elle finalement. « Et bien il a besoin d'une potion de régénération, d'un solide repas et de sommeil, allez ouste, il vous retrouvera demain matin en pleine forme pour les cours. »

Après lui avoir fait avaler ladite potion de régénération made in Snape, l'infirmière attendit qu'il se réveille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle lui fit la morale, bien que compatissant à la douleur du jeune homme et le força à engouffrer l'équivalent de ce qu'il avait délaissé ces cinq derniers jours. L'ironie fut qu'Harry ne put même pas protester, tenu au silence.

Au terme d'un après midi et d'une soirée d'inactivité intense, Harry en eût marre de dénombrer les araignées dans les coins et de suivre le vol des mouches. Il entendit soudain un bruit dans le salle enténébrée et desserte. Des pas se rapprochaient de lui. Pourtant la despotique infirmière était dans son bureau comme en attestait le rai de lumière sous la porte. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui et Harry tendit le bras pour rencontrer .... Une résistance. Pourtant il n'avait rien devant lui. Resserrant les doigts, il amena à lui sa propre cape d'invisibilité, révélant une Hermione souriante. Celle-ci savait bien à quel point le jeune homme détestait ses séjours à l'infirmerie.

Prenant place à ses cotés, elle le reprit dans ses bras et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit.

Dès qu'elle sentit la respiration d'Harry devenir régulière sur sa nuque, elle détacha délicatement le bras du jeune homme de sa hanche, saisit la cape d'invisibilité et regagna son propre dortoir pour ne pas risque de s'endormir dans l'infirmerie, une cape d'invisibilité posée sur le lit voisin qui plus est.

C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle rejoignit le portrait de la grosse dame, craignant d'éveiller Rusard. En effet, elle n'avait jamais pensé à demander à Harry la formule révélant la carte des maraudeurs. 

Pour la dernière fois avant longtemps espérait t'elle, elle se coucha dans la cape noire.  

**Fin du chapître**

**Chapitre suivant : I'm possessed !** (= Je suis possédé. Au passage vive Légion, super groupe de Métal auquel ce chapitre est évidement dédié vu que c'est leur meilleure chanson ! Je dédie le chapitre « Une rentrée difficile » à mon groupe préféré : Rammstein, meilleur groupe de métal au monde et trés bon prof de DCFM looool)

Tout comme celui de l'attaque du train, j'aime beaucoup ce chapître personellement, il est assez sombre et triste, je trouve que je me suis bien débrouillé pour transmettre l'ambiance que je voulais.

Bon bon donc je continue vue que vous m'y obligez.... lol 

Nan c'est adorable tout ce que vous m'avez écrit et ca motive bcp pour la suite, tant et si bien que cette fic fera le double de ce qui était prévu (cf paragraphe suivant). Donc MERCI a tous MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI mais bon je sais que je le mérite aussi. Lol je viens juste de lire les 14 reviews que vous m'avez laissé et j'ai eut aucunes critiques sévère c pas bon pour mon égo déja surdimessionné :o). Reusement que je le pense pas... quoique...

1400 mots rien que pour les commentaires post- chapître ca craint ! Nan c trop fort je veux dire ! Oups....

Bon sinon j'ai décidé : cette fic relatera 2 ans à Poudlard et non 1, voyant par là même la fin de la scolarité de Harry. C'est pourquoi ben dans l'ensemble l'année passera assez vite je pense, ce qui évitera de se faire chier à décrire cent milles court différents, on en a assez dans les autres fic mais bon y'en aura quand meme. Sinon l'intrigue des deux année sera différente comme ds les bouquins et se suivront logiquement. Voila, si ça vous plait pas ben dites le moi (même si j'ai deja l'histoire toute prette je peux integrer vos idées sans pb).

Sinon le fait qu'ils doivent se taire pendant trois jours à une explication toute simple : j'en ava&it marre de faire que des dialogues, je voulais faire un peu de narration, donc ils se la ferment en respect pour Ginny Na ! héhé pratique non :o)

Made in Snape egal a peu prés Made in Spain g pas pu m'en empecher lol

Voial sinon j'ai utilisé les noms réels des persos pour la scene de l'enterrement car les surnoms comme Bill, Charly, Perçy Ron et Fred ça fait pas trés serieux mais ce sont bien les endants de Molly et d'Arthur. Et Elisabeth Evans  =  Lily Evans pour ceux qui ont un peu du mal

Voila passons aux nombreuses **réponses ****aux reviewers (comme ca fait plaisir !!!!!) :**

**Dark**** Queen Balkis : Wé c'est vrai que j'ai relu le chapitre du t1 et que ca colle moyen alors j'ai réarangé ça à ma sauce. Pis faudrait pas qu'il s'y attache trop il pourrait lui arriver malheur....pis elle est plus toute jeune non plus (non je rigole, elle peut pas mourrir, attends c'est McGonagall quand même pas une sorcière de second rang ^^). Voila sinon ben oui je continue car bientôt la section reponse aux review sera plus longue que le chapitre en soi !**

**Alex** : je sais je sais que pas bcp de lecteurs ont lu le t5 et de toute façon je suis pas vraiment serieux quand je dit que je vais laisser tomber... Pis ben si les review arrivent tj pas ben tant pis que veux tu... moi ça me lait d'écrire. Voila merci beacoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer.

**Zazelore** : Haha enfin quequ'un qui à le même humour grinçant que moi (et que Rowling c'est quand même elle qui à initié le « Baby potter » lol ). Pour la mort de Ginny : sinon ça n'aurait pas été original et perso j'en ai marre des fics H/G donc je me venge. En plus ça permet de martyriser un peu plus bébé Harry qui vas vraiment finir par peter un cable. Voila sinon tata Bella on la reverra tout au long des 2 années que je vais retracer donc ya le temps avant qu'elle finisse en cendres, mais on y viendra...peut-être, si Harry est encore en vie.... Niark Niark ! Merci encore à toi ! Bisous !

**Mangemort** : Merci ! je sais bien que mes review vont exploser en decembre avec la parution du t5 en français. Sinon, salue bien bas  sa majesté démonique de ma part ! Et comme je crois que tu aime bien Drakichou tinkiete y vas faire son retour, plus salaud et pervers que jamais, comme on l'aime quoi... Voila merci beaucoup !!!!!

**Patty** : Merci de me lire et de me soutenir, et tinkiete pas, le courage je l'ai... c'était juste pour vous réveiller un coup...voici la suite en esperant que cela te plaise. A bientôt !

**Maëlle** : alors...je sais bien que tout le monde n'a pas que ça à faire de rester sur internet toute la journée... reusement sinon comment je boufferai moi ? Sinon ben moi je reprend les cours mardi mais je publierai au moin 3 chap / semaine je pense. Sinon le nombre des morts, et bien à chaque mention de rowling du temps de la terreur de Voldemort, elle précise que c'était un vrai carnage donc je me gène pas. Et puis c plus impressionnant que des meurtres séparés et maintenant que tout le monde sais qu'ul est de retour notre petit Tommy vas s'en donner à coeur joie ! Sinon pour l'héritier de Gryffondor. Ben au début je pensait pas  le faire mais finalement ca explique pas mal de trucs (une fois mes ajouts personnels expliqués...) et donne une nopuvelle dimension à l'histoire mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il vas se transformer en Méga mage de guerre en 2 mois comme dans certaines fics. Non il aura encore un peu plus de facilités qui lui permettrons de ne plus trop se soucier des exams c tout. Pis faut bien expliquer pourquoi Harry n'a plus de famille et pourquoi l'autre psychopathe s'acharne sur lui depuis 16 ans.... Voila j'attends ta réponse aux idées émises dans cette réponse, allez à bientôt ! Merci encore !

**Tiken** : chef oui chef, voici la suite chef ! lol merci pour tout ces encouragements et ces beaux compliment qui me vont droit au coeur !

**Gandalf** **le blanc : quel honneur d'apprendre que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire de tes week-ends que de lire ma fic ! Lol, nan mais continue surtout je vais pas t'en dissuader ! C'est trés bien ainsi ! Merci pour cette preuve de soutiens ! A bientôt (enfin a diamnche koi...lol).**

**Mymy** : Pourquoi Gin est morte ? Simplement parceque j'en ai marre des fics H/G donc je me venge, et puis faut bien qu'il souffre le petit harry, pour qu'il s'enerve un bon coup ! c'est pas gentil ? Wé je sais et alors ? Niark niark... Voila merci merci ( c'est peut être bien écrit mais c bourré de fautes d'ortho, je c desolé !)

**Raziel** : j'aime bien ton pseudo... bon sinon ben le début c dur d pas faire dans la banalité : été chez les dursley, resultat des buses, anniv, terrier,  mais aprés c en fonction de la détérioration psychologique de l'auteur ! lol et moi chuis pas en bon état donc la fic risque d'être originale... merci pour tes compliments !

**Pheniamon** : merci d'avoir fait l'effort de me reviewer, ca me touche (sisi moi ossi j'aime pas el faire j'avoue...). merci pour cet éloge ! A bientôt, même si tu review pas !

**Harryjo** : bon dans l'ordre : Merci ! Je sais merci ! Merci ! et enfin je vais essayer. :o). A oui Merci aussi !

**Kveld** : Cruelle ? Mah non, dans toute guerre ya des  morts... pas ma faute si c tj les amis ou les proches d'Harry ( ca serai pas drole sinon héhé je sais c un peu sadique). Pov Gin, pov Gin....mwé c bon elle est morte c plus la peine de la plaindre :o) (quel enfoiré je suis !). Et pour la suite la voila ! Et merci de ton soutiens !

**Miliana** : je m'enerve pas je vous secoue juste un peu... lol. Bon ben sinon même si tu laisse pas de review c'est pas grave  du moment que ca te distrait ! Merci beaucoup !


	8. I'm possessed !

**Chapitre 8. I'm possessed !**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'enterrement avait eu lieu, et même s'il mangeait à nouveau, Harry semblait s'être muré dans le silence. Il ne parlait que très peu, lorsqu'il y était obligé. Quand il lui fallait répondre à un professeur par exemple. Il n'avait toujours par retiré la robe de deuil et personne n'osait lui demander. Elle était maintenant usée par l'usage quotidien qu'il en faisait, ressemblant à l'une des vieilles robes de Lunard.

Tous les matins quand ils descendaient de leur dortoir, Ron et Hermione le trouvaient systématiquement dans le même canapé, face au feu, un livre dans les mains. Etrangement, plus il se repliait sur lui même et plus ses résultats scolaires augmentaient, le plaçant maintenant presque à égalité avec Hermione qui ne s'en offusquait pas.

De son coté, Ron reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie, grâce aux bons soins d'Hermione qui l'aidait dans ses devoirs et s'assurait qu'il ne replonge pas dans de sombres pensées. Et cela marchait. Même s'il n'était plus aussi jovial qu'avant, il reprenait les vieilles habitudes comme critiquer les Serpentard ou jouer aux échecs avec un Harry silencieux. On ne le revoyais malheureux que lorsque quelqu'un prononçait le nom de Ginny, mais c'était normal pensait Hermione, car la blessure était très fraîche encore.

Elle faisait de même avec Harry mais cela semblait ne pas marcher avec lui, même si tout deux se rapprochaient peu à peu. Le lendemain de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, le seul mot qu'il avait eu pour elle était qu'il ne souhaitait plus dormir avec elle, préférant passer une nuit emplie de cauchemars plutôt que de se rappeler les nuits passées tout contre Ginny. Hermione avait compris cela même si elle en avait été intérieurement blessée.

Ils avaient fait connaissance avec leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ce jour là, le professeur von Rammstein, surnommé le professeur « Von » par Ron. Ils savaient par Rémus qu'il était d'origine Allemande et avait passé les vingt dernières années de sa vie à Berlin même s'il était diplômé de Poudlard. Ils s'attendaient donc à un professeur à l'accent horrible et furent bien désappointé lorsque celui-ci leur parla dans l'anglais le plus pur. Ses cours étaient assez intéressants sans toutefois égaler ceux du professeur Lupin ni être aussi impressionnants que ceux du professeur Maugrey-Croupton. Finalement ce professeur semblait dans l'ensemble assez « normal » si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de normal.

Les cours approfondis étaient un vrai bonheur. Ils apprenaient enfin des choses utiles et applicables à la vie courante. Les potions devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses et intéressantes : finies les potions inutiles telles les élixirs de repousse des cheveux et à eux les potions d'invisibilité ! De même en enchantements approfondis, ils tentaient dorénavant de produire des charmes d'illusions tel que celui dont avait été victime Harry à son anniversaire. Enfin les heures du mercredi matin voyaient souvent des duels féroces entre élèves de l'aspic de défense contre les forces du mal approfondie.

Une semaine après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Harry put découvrir son nouveau cour : l'apprentissage des bases des techniques d'Auror, enseigné par le professeur Stratius Shacklebolt qui se présenta à Harry comme le frère de Kingsley. Les cours du professeur Shacklebolt étaient vraiment passionnant, regardant un essai de Harry sur les techniques de cryptage des messages, Hermione se demandait même si elle n'aurait pas du laisser tomber l'arithmancie et choisir cette option.

Toujours est t'il que le mois de septembre avait finalement laissé place à celui d'Octobre, chassant les dernières chaleurs et apportant son cota de pluie et de froid. Les membres de L'ancienne AD avaient demandé à Harry s'il comptait recommencer l'expérience cette année. Il n'avait pas répondu et Hermione avait du l'excuser, expliquant la situation et leur promettant une réunion pour bientôt. Le Quidditch aussi avait repris mais avec le départ des deux anciens batteurs, Fred et George, les performances abyssales de Ron et le manque d'entrain de Harry, Hermione se demandait comment Angelina ne craquait pas.

Un matin de début Octobre, Hermione descendait vers la salle commune où elle trouva comme elle s'y attendait Harry plongé dans son livre sur les Aurors. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il leva les yeux vers elle pour la saluer. Elle poussa alors un cri effrayé.

« Qu'y à t'il ? » demanda t'il étonné.

« Tes...tes...tes yeux, oh mon dieu ! » 

« Oui je sais depuis ce matin j'ai plus besoin de mes lunettes je sais pas pourquoi. » dit il en haussant les épaules.

« Non, tes yeux... »

Comme Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, elle pointa un chandelier de sa baguette et le métamorphosa en miroir qu'elle lui tendit.

Lorsqu'il vit son reflet il se figea. Son père, il voyait son père qui le regardait, ses yeux noisettes braqués vers lui. Puis Harry réalisa que ce n'était pas son père mais lui, sa cicatrice attestant de son identité.

Choqué, il regarda Hermione qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Il faut aller voir Dumbledore ! »Dit elle finalement.

Harry acquieça et repris la lecture de son livre, attendant Ron.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils prirent tout trois la direction du bureau du directeur au lieu de se séparer pour les cours de potion et d'Herbologie du vendredi matin.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte du directeur, Harry fit signe à ses camarades d'attendre, et ramenant une mèche sur sa cicatrice, il entra. Il fixa de ses yeux marrons le directeur qui sembla pétrifié.

« Harry ?......James ? » murmura t'il finalement plus pour lui même qu'à l'intention du jeune homme.

Harry secoua la tête en un signe négatif et révéla sa cicatrice.

« Par Merlin ! » s'exclama le vieux directeur. « Harry c'est toi ! Oh non de non ! »

Harry toujours silencieux se retourna vers la porte et fit signe à ses amis d'entrer. Se retournant finalement, il vit que le vieil homme grattait furieusement un parchemin de sa plume. Quand il eut fini il appela la dénommée Dilys Derwent. Lorsque celle ci se réveilla finalement, il plaqua la lettre contre le tableau et d'un mouvement de sa baguette fit passer la lettre de sa main à celle de la jeune femme peinte.

« Amène ça de toute urgence au professeur Philips. »

La jeune femme accepta et disparu du tableau. Devant le manque d'explications du directeur, Hermione tenta :

« Vous savez ce qu'il à professeur ? »

Le vieil homme soupira et regarda intensément Harry, après quoi il déclara :

« J'ai bien peur que ce que je craignait ne soit finalement arrivé. Lorsque la couleur des yeux d'une personne change, c'est souvent le signe qu'il est possédé. » Il avait dit les derniers mots dans un murmure, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la gravité de la déclaration.

Ron blanchit, Hermione poussa un cri apeuré, Harry ne réagit pas. Puis soudain il dit calmement :

« C'est impossible professeur. » déclara t'il finalement. « Premièrement je résiste à l'imperium et ensuite je me suis entraîné pendant tout les matins à l'Occlumencie avec le livre que vous m'avez offert. Je peux vous assurer que mon esprit est hermétique à toute intrusion. » Expliqua t'il.

Le directeur semblait réfléchir. Puis il pointa Harry de sa baguette et prononça « Legilimens ». Harry plissa les yeux un instant puis sourit finalement. Ron et Hermione comprirent qu'il avait repoussé l'assaut psychique du directeur.

« Etrange. » dit celui-ci finalement. « Le professeur Philips ne devrait plus tarder. C'est l'un des spécialistes des atteintes de l'esprit de Ste Mangouste. Il pourra pratiquer des tests qui nous assurerons que tout va bien, même si ce changement subit me semble bien bizarre. » Fit il.

Tandis qu'il expliquait cela aux jeunes gens devant lui, un nuage de fumée et de poussière fut projeté hors de la cheminée du directeur, laissant deviner la silhouette voûtée d'un vieil homme.

Après s'être présenté, celui-ci fit allonger Harry sur un brancard qu'il avait conjuré et fait lévité. Et commença à l'occulter tel un médecin Moldu. Il demanda ensuite à Dumbledore s'il pouvait utiliser un des nombreux objet étrange disposé dans la salle. Celui-ci répondit évidement favorablement et le vieux soigneur mit ensuite un drôle de casque métallique sur la tête de Harry. Le casque était relié à une sorte d'écran qui était soudain animé d'une multitude de petites lumières vertes, une grande courbe se traçant au centre de celles-ci. Pendant un quart d'heure le docteur regarda l'écran alors qu'un silence des plus complet régnait dans le bureau. Finalement le vieil homme déclara comme soulagé :

« Je ne vois aucune activité cérébrale anormale ces deux dernières semaines Albus. »

Le vieux directeur sembla se détendre.

« Il n'y a donc pas eut possession de votre esprit jeune homme. » expliqua t'il à Harry. « Par contre pour vos yeux je ne sais pas si je pourrais y faire quelque chose mais buvez toujours ceci on ne sait jamais. » dit il en tentant une fiole au jeune garçon qui la but sans hésitation.

Voyant l'expression embarrassée du vieil homme, Harry comprit que la potion n'avait pas eut d'effet. Il laissa échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue.

« Et bien monsieur Potter ce n'est pas si grave, et de plus vous n'aurez plus à porter de lunettes... » Dit-il se méprenant sur la cause de la tristesse du jeune homme. Celui-ci se leva et partit, les laissant tous étonnés.

« Mais qu'est-ce... » Commença le soigneur.

« Je crois que Harry viens de perdre la dernière chose qui le rattachait à sa mère, ses yeux. » dit le directeur tristement.

Après les cours de métamorphose, les trois jeunes gens pratiquaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry n'avait toujours rien dit depuis le matin mais cela n'étonnait plus ses amis. Finalement, après une heure d'exercices, Hermione dit d'une voix qu'elle espérait convaincante :

« Harry tu devrais recommencer l'AD, ça t'occuperai tu sais... En plus tout le monde me harcèle pour savoir quand aura lieu la première réunion, tu es très populaire... »

« Mm mm. » fit celui-ci pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

« Super, je leur dit demain alors ! » dit elle toute excitée.

Harry lui jetta un regard noir mais ne dit rien. La jeune fille ayant remarqué vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ron continuait de se concentrer sur son enchantement et Hermione en profita pour murmurer discrètement :

« Il faut que tu te reprenne Harry... je sais…. toi tu vas me suivre après le repas. »

Elle semblait toute contente de l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Harry ne dit rien et Hermione prit ça pour un consentement car malgré le mutisme obstiné de son ami elle savait qu'il était parfaitement capable d'exprimer son désaccord quand il le fallait.

Ainsi, au cours du repas elle fit savoir à Ron qu'elle comptait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Harry. Ron s'emporta lorsqu'il sut qu'il était mis en dehors d'une telle discussion mais Hermione le fit taire en lui disant que si Harry ne se livrait pas à elle se soir, ce serai à lui, son meilleur ami, d'essayer de redevenir son confident.

Hermione traîna donc Harry vers la Salle sur Demande où avaient d'habitude lieu les réunions de l'AD. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se concentra sur ce dont elle avait besoin avant de pousser Harry devant elle dans la pièce. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite que d'habitude et n'était éclairée que par un feu de cheminée. Un vaste canapé était posé en face d'un feu crépitant. Les murs étaient tendus de velours rouge sombre ce qui conférait à la pièce une atmosphère chaude et conviviale.

Hermione entraîna son ami vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent confortablement. Après un instant, la jeune fille déclara :

« Maintenant Harry, je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué tout ce qui ne vas pas. Tu es en train de te détruire peu à peu. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu te confies à quelqu'un et c'est mon rôle en temps qu'amie d'être à tes cotés et de t'aider. » Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme elle ajouta :

« Tu crois vraiment que tes parents, Sirius et Ginny seraient heureux de te voir dans cet état ? »

A ces mots, Harry releva les yeux, un regard plein de défi. Voyant une détermination farouche dans le regard de sa camarade, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il soupira, puis commença à raconter tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il lui répéta pour la première fois les horribles dernières paroles de ses parents qu'il entendait lorsque des détraqueurs approchaient, ce qui fit pâlir la jeune fille. Elle pris la tête du jeune homme sur se genoux et entrepris de lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'il commençait le récit du soir de la troisième tâche. Elle savait bien sur déjà ce qui s'était passé mais Harry détailla plus comment il avait ressenti cette épreuve que lorsqu'il s'était confié à Rita Skeeter. Depuis plus d'un an qu'il gardait ça pour lui, il trouva étonnamment aisé d'en reparler ainsi. Puis il pris conscience du fait qu'il n'aurait jamais parlé aussi librement à qui que se soit d'autre qu'Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa première amie, la première fille qui lui parla sans lui cracher un flot d'insultes à la figure.

Lorsqu'il évoqua le portoloin qui les transporta lui et Cédric jusqu'au cimetière abandonné où son compagnon trouva la mort, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Je pleure trop ces derniers temps » se dit il. Enfin, il arriva à l'interrogatoire que le faux Maugrey Fol-oeil lui avait fait subir et s'interrompis après. Puis il parla de la disparition de Sirius dans la chambre de la mort du département des mystères, à laquelle la jeune fille inconsciente n'avait pas assisté et que personne, pas même Rémus ne lui avait décrite. Puis il retraça pour la première fois l'incident avec les détraqueurs et sa comparution face au Magenmagot. Il leur en avait évidement déjà parlé mais que par allusions, jamais en détail.

Hermione essuya les larmes qui couvraient le beau visage du jeune homme sur ses genoux. Il semblait soulagé pensait t'elle. Le poids dont s'était débarrassé Harry pesait maintenant sur la jeune fille. « Comment à t'il put supporter tout cela sans jamais se plaindre ? » se demandait elle, comprenant maintenant la douleur du jeune homme et son obstination à ne pas parler de tout ceci. Sur ses propres joues des larmes coulaient à présent.

Elle se réveilla pour se retrouver face à un regard noisette adorable braqué sur elle. Toujours allongé sur ses genoux, Harry la regardait dormir depuis qu'il s'était éveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, un sourire sur les lèves. Il remerciait profondément Hermione de l'avoir forcé à parler car il se sentait revivre, libéré. 

Ils s'étaient endormis sans même s 'en rendre compte dans la Salle vas et viens, mais comme on était samedi, cela n'avait pas inquiété le jeune homme qui avait préféré laisser son amie dormir, essayant de ne pas bouger.

Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin éveillée, il leva doucement la tête et la fit s'allonger à ses cotés. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, profitant de la présence toute proche de l'autre.

Ils rejoignirent finalement un Ron de méchante humeur à la salle commune et allèrent déjeuner. Ils ne firent pas mention de la soirée de la veille même si Ron mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'y était dit. Au cours du repas, Hermione fit remarquer qu'Harry avait accepté une réunion de l'AD le soir même et qu'il faudrait peut-être prévenir les autres membres. Elle tendit son propre faux gallion à Harry qui n'avait pas le sien sur lui. Le jeune homme tapota la pièce du bout de sa baguette, faisant apparaître la date du jour à la place du numéro de série de la pièce.

Aussitôt des regards enthousiastes s'élevèrent des tables de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, montrant que les membres avaient bien senti l'échauffement de leur propre gallion.

Le soir même, ils étaient tous réunis devant la Salle sur Demande, bavardant gaiement. Ils saluèrent joyeusement l'arrivée de Harry et tous entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement que Harry avait souhaité en poussant la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent tous répartir sur les poufs et sur les canapés, le jeune Homme s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

« Avant tout chose je voudrais saluer le courage de douze de nos membres qui sont décédés bravement en luttant contre nos ennemis à tous. » Puis il cita les douze noms qui furent accueillis par des applaudissements des autres membres. Sa voix ne trembla pas quand il prononça le nom de Ginny, et il chassa de son esprit l'image de Padma sur son cercueil lorsqu'il la cita.

Ron le regarda étonné. Puis il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Son ami s'était livré à Hermione. Il se sentait à la fois heureux pour lui et trahis. Un sentiment où se mêlaient de l'amertume et du contentement l'envahit. Il baissa les yeux et écouta la suite du discours. Harry disait :

« Vous ne le savez certainement pas mais le professeur McGonagall à été nommée Haute-Inquisitrice pour remplacer le professeur Umbridge. » Devant l'air étonné de ses auditeurs il ajouta : « le directeur n'en a pas parlé car ce fait ne changera rien au fonctionnement de l'école. Il a juste demandé à Fudge de supprimer les décrets de l'année dernière mais celui-ci lui a annoncé que c'était impossible, qu'un décret est définitif. Dumbledore a alors demandé la nomination de McGonagall en qui il a entière confiance. »

Les élèves prirent alors un air entendu et Harry repris :

« Notre association n'est donc plus illégale même si j'ai quand même du demander une autorisation spéciale à McGonagall étant donné que nos activités ne sont pas toutes dénuées de danger. »

Un murmure étonné parcourut la foule qui se demandait comment Harry avait réussi à avoir une telle autorisation. Celui ci sourit et ajouta :

« Maintenant voyons voir tout ce que vous avez oublié ! »

Et il passa les deux heures suivantes à contrôler ses camarades qui à sa grande satisfaction s'étaient entraîné dur sur la théorie cet été là, la plupart ne pouvant toujours pas pratiquer la magie en dehors de l 'école.

Alors que les élèves sortaient en bon ordre, Cho retînt Harry qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Voyant cela, Ron traîna Hermione hors de la salle, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Lache moi Ron ! »Tempêta t'elle. « Je ne la laisserai pas encore faire du mal à Harry cette année ! » cria t'elle presque.

Mais Ron l'entraînait vers la salle commune, arguant que la vie privée de Harry ne la concernait pas, au plus grand énervement de la jeune fille.

« Harry attends s'il te plait. » dit Cho, le retenant par l'épaule alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Tandis qu'il se retournait vers la jeune fille, il vit Ron traîner Hermione hors de la salle, le regard triomphant.

« Harry... » Commença la jeune fille.

« Cho. » dit le jeune homme, ironique, pour marquer qu'il avait reconnu son interlocutrice.

« Je suis si désolée ! » dit elle alors en fondant en larme devant l'attitude désagréable du jeune homme. Celui-ci hébété, la pris gauchement dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Cho, je voulais pas te blesser.... » Tenta t'il maladroitement.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée Harry, j'ai été si horrible avec toi l'an passé... je n'ai pas vu au delà de mes propres sentiments, de mes propres douleurs que toi aussi tu souffrais. » murmura t'elle contre son épaule.

Harry sentit qu'elle était honnête et regrettait vraiment.

« Je n'ai pas été correct non plus envers toi. »Dit il enfin. « Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. On reste amis ?»

« Amis. » répéta t'elle choquée avant de recommencer à pleurer, « mais... »

« Tu as Mikaël non ? » Ajouta Harry avide d'une réponse.

La jeune fille éclata soudain d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

« Celui-là.... il est venu me réconforter après le match mais je me suis reprise après et je l'ai envoyé sur les roses... » Dit elle avec dédain et une once d'autosatisfaction dans la voix. »Tu ne veux de moi plus que comme amie alors ? » Interrogea t'elle de la tristesse à nouveau dans la voix.

« Je... je sais plus Cho, tout est tellement embrouillé dans ma tête, je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, je ne sais même plus ce que je ressent pour toi ou ce que j'ai ressenti pour Ginny. » avoua t'il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, compréhensive et dit :

« Il faut laisser faire le temps... Après tout deviens clair et l'on peut recommencer à vivre, crois moi. »

Et sur ce, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle planta un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Chapitre suivant : « Rivalités. »**

**Oula du calme du calme !**

**Que de controverses ! **

**Donc réponses aux questions fréquentes sur des aspects importants de ma fic, à lire par tous :**

- **GINNY** : Bon tout dabord désolé mais j'ai dit dans mes reponses aux review que les « pouvoirs » de Harry Potter-Gryffondor ne seraient pas des trucs hyper puissant qu'il acquiérerait d'un seul coup mais une plus grande facilité à apprendre dans certaines matières, bref il réssucitera pas Ginny ca c'est clair, elle est morte elle est morte, tant pis ! Elle a souffert ? Et alors ! (oula doucement je rigole, ce n'est qu'une fiction, tout ceci n'est que farce et illusion !). On m'a aussi dit que c'était un meurtre gratuit, je vous demande chers lecteurs depuis quand les mangemorts, et qui plus est Bellatrix s'en soucient. Leur objectif était de capturer Harry et de tuer un maximum de monde ce en quoi ils ont partiellement échoués.

- **LA** **VIE** **SENTIMENTALE** **DE** **HARRY** : Ensuite pour la suite des aventures sentimentales de notre héros, je sais pas trop, à vous le choix : Harry/Cho ou Harry/Hermione. Au therme de ce chapitre, elles sont à égalité dans le coeur de notre héros. Pour le moment Hermione ne se comporte que comme une amie trés trés attentionnée qui veut récomforter son meilleur pote mais peut-être cela cache t'il quelquechose...

A VOS VOTES !!! Evidement je garderai le resultat pour moi pour vous garder la surprise !

- **LA** **DEPRIME** **DE** **HARRY** : La ca vas mieux ! Bon pour expliquer, que Harry soit plus affecté par la mort de Ginny... C'est pas tant que ce soit Ginny qui soit morte qui le plonge dans un tel état. Bien sur ca le déprime d'autant plus que se soit sa petite amie, mais l'accumulation de disparitions d'êtres proches, de révélations douloureuses (qui montrent le manque de confiance de Dumbldore à son égard) et ses rencontres difficiles avec Tom, ça commence à faire trop ! Bref là il craque parce qu'il en peut plus c normal. Ginny, j'ai même pas encore décidé si il l'aimait ou si il resentait juste une profonde affection pour la soeur de Ron qui l'avait poussé à sortir avec elle (bon ya aussi qu'elle est mignonne mais c secondaire lol...) Affection renforcée par le fait qu'elle a été la première à l'aimer et à lui témoigner cet amour qu'il n'a jamais connu... et aprés sa deception amoureuse avec Cho il avait bien besoin de récomfort... Enfin je vais voir, si il aimait Ginny bien sur il va pas sauter dans les bras d 'une des deux filles précédement citée, sinon ben il s'en remettra plus vite, je verrais. Personnalité complexe et interressante que Harry...

- **RELATIONS** **RON** **/** **HERMIONE** : y'en aura pas desolé j'en ai ras le bol qu'il y en ait une dans toutes les fics, en plus Herm est mignonne et inteligente alors que l'autre rouquin est bardé de taches de rousseurs et dans le t5 passe carrément pour un abruti. Voila encore un point original de ma fic je pense....

Bon pour que vous vous perdiez pas (et moi non plus), voici les **emplois du temps** :

Lundi :

Harry Ron Hermione : 8h 10h : enchantements pratique 10h12h : théorie

Harry : 14h17h : Apprentissage des techniques de base des Aurors

Hermione : 14h 17h : Arithmancie

Ron : 14h 17h soins aux créatures magiques approfondis

Mardi : Harry Ron Hermione : 8h 10h DCFM pratique, 10h12h théorie

Harry, Hermione : 13h 17h : Potions approfondies

Ron : 13h 15h Herbologie 15h 17h : soin aux créatures magiques

Mercredi : Harry Ron Hermione : 8h 12h : DCFM approfondie, duel (selon les semaines et l'humeur du prof).

Jeudi : Harry Ron Hermione : 8h12h Métamorphose approfondie, 13h17h enchantements approfondis

Vendredi :

Harry Hermione : 8h10h Potions pratique, 10h12h théorie 13h15h Métamorphose pratique, 15h17h théorie

Ron : 9h12h Herbologie approfondie, 13h 15h Métamorphose pratique, 15h17h : théorie

**Voila, maintenant place aux réponses personalisées aux reviewers :**

**Maëlle** : Tuer des jeunes enfant n'est pas utile mais c'est un coup d'éclat qui favorise la propagation de la terreur dans la population sorcier. Ensuite harry héritier de Gryffy ça m'arrange pis ca explique beaucoup de choses dans ma fic donc voila, sinon les pouvoirs il en aura pas, juste plus de puissance, faut bien apprendre les sorts ca vient pas comme ça... Tu me dis qu'il faut qu'il souffre le petit Harry, je suis tout à fait daccord et je pense que c se voit ... niark ! le pov'... et puis je le prof McGonagall lui a pas proposé de le prendre chez elle non plus, c'est pas parcequ'Harry a decouvert qu'ils sont parents qu'ils vont d'un coup se jetter dans les bras l'un de la'autre et être tout heureux. Ensuite, Herm/Ron, trop banal pour moi... Sinon voic ma traduc de la prophécie juste pour toi ! 

_' Celui qui aura le pouvoir de défaire le seigneur des ténèbres arrive... né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, né à la mort du septième mois....et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera tel son égal, mais celui-ci aura des pouvoirs que le Seigneur sombre ne connais pas...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui aura le pouvoir de défaire le seigneur des ténèbres naitra alors que le septième mois mourra...'_

Voila merci de tes longues review, J'A-D-O-R-E ! (lol) ca change des ti mots tout court...

**Mangemort** : aaaaahhhh enfin quelqu'un qui a bon goût !!!! Sinon je sais que le chapitre à un rythme lent crée par le manque de dialogue mais c'est calculé, je pouvait pas donner un rythme rapide à un chapître triste quand même ! Quant au fait que les mangemorts soient puissants séduisants et cruels...hem peut-être pour les Malefoy, Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts supérieurs mais en ce qui concerne les sous-fifres genre Crabbe, Goyle et Pettigrew voir Rogue quand il était dans vos rangs, excuse moi mais leur description n'est pas à leur avantage... Mais bon j'aime bcp la perversité et l'ingéniosité dont vous faites preuve, remarquable....

**Sarah30** : tant de douleur, hélas ! Ben j'y peut rien moi ! (si ?) Sinon il n'est pas plus incensé qu'Herm sorte avec Harry que Ron, en plus Harry est largement plus bo gosse que Ron. Puis Herm pourra lui apporter du rcomfort en tant qu'amie mais je compte développer la jalousie de Ron, ca pourrait donner un truc interressant... Voici donc la suite, merci de me lire et de me faire partager ton opinion !!! 

**Harryjo** : merci de ta fidélité, la réponse à ta question dans les réponses aux grandes questions existencielles de cette fiction au dessus lol ^^.

**Patty** : moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, bon je supose que je prends ta review comme un vote pour Hermione contre Cho (corrig moi sinon...) quant au fait que ca prenne du temps...ahah ben pas sur parceque si elle l'épaule dans l'adversité il pourraient se rapprocher trés vite...Enfin, Harry n'est pas plus peiné que les Weaslew en ce qui concerne Gin, mais faut pas oublier tout ce qu'il à traversé et ca commence a peser pas mal sur sa conscience....allez merci et à bientôt ! Bizoux !

**Luc Granger aka Racatte** : Et bien je pense avoir répondu à toutes tes questions qu dessus dans les grands sujets de ma fic. Voila ben sinon merci beaucoup et j'éspère que tu continuera à lire ma fic !


	9. Rivalités

**Chapitre 9. Rivalités.**

C'est un Harry bien songeur qui regagna le dortoir ce soir là. Il s'endormit finalement alors qu'il tentait de faire le point.

Un cimetière, une fille torturée par deux Mangemorts, ses parents qui crient, son parrain qui accourre, Cédric qui meurt...et Harry qui se réveille en sursaut une fois encore. Une nouvelle fois il avait fait ce rêve affreux où se mêlaient tout les évènements tragiques qu'il avait du affronter dans sa courte vie. « La troisième fois cette semaine. » pensa t'il.

Sa montre indiquait six heures du matin. Un record, presque une grasse matinée si l'on prenait en compte la durée moyenne de ses nuits depuis la mort de Sirius. Une fois douché, il saisit le livre qu'il avait emprunté la veille à la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il attendit alors ses amis tout en cherchant ce qui avait bien pu causer le changement de couleur de ses yeux. Malheureusement il ne trouva rien dans _Mutations et transformations humaines__ spontanées qu'il décida de ramener immédiatement après le déjeuner._

Puis Harry repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eût avec le directeur après avoir découvert le secret des Potter.

« Maintenant que tu as pris connaissance de ton héritage, les pouvoirs de ton ancêtre vont faire surface peu a peu » avait dit le vieil homme.

Harry admit finalement que ce phénomène devait être normal. Après tout, personne ne lui avait dit si son père avait toujours eût les yeux noisette... « Peut-être ceux-ci se sont transformés quand il a pris conscience son héritage...non ça colle pas, Dumbledore n'aurais pas cru que j'étais possédé....ah je sais pas ! » pensa t'il. A ce moment Hermione arriva et il lui fit part de ses doutes. Celle-ci déclara y avoir elle même réfléchi sans avoir trouvé de conclusion satisfaisante.

« De toute façon c'est mieux comme ça non ? Tu n'as plus besoin de tes lunettes. » Constata t'elle. « Et puis tu est encore plus mignon sans lunettes. » dit elle promptement en rougissant.

Harry ne releva pas car Ron arrivait à ce moment. Son regard s'obscurcit quand il vit que Hermione et Harry était encore ensemble, seuls.

Ils prirent tout trois le chemin de la grande salle, et alors qu'ils entraient, Cho adressa un grand sourire à Harry. Voyant ça, Hermione attrapa possessivement la main de Harry et la serra dans la sienne. Le regard de Cho se chargea d'éclairs. 

Hermione ne lâcha la main d'Harry que lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard consterné de Ron. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, Hermione gênée, Ron les dents serrées et Harry embarrassé, conscient d'être l'enjeu de rivalités de plus en plus pesantes.

« La situation devient critique » pensa t'il. « Si jamais je me rapproche de Cho, je perds l'amitié d'Hermione, et si je me rapproche d'Hermione, je perds l'amitié de Ron. Et dire qu'il y en a qui ont une vie ennuyeuse et à qui il n'arrive jamais de problèmes » se dit il en soupirant.

Plus tard, ils étaient tout trois installés à une table de la salle commune, occupés à faire leur devoir de défense contre les forces du mal approfondie sur les méthodes pour éradiquer les vampires et tentaient de faire la part du mythe et de la réalité. Harry se surprit à dévisager Hermione. « Elle est vraiment mignonne depuis que ses cheveux ne partent plus dans tout les sens » se dit il. Il détaillait les nuances de brun des cheveux de la jeune fille. Certains paraissant noirs, d'autres roux selon l'éclairage. Cela lui rappela Ginny et à cette pensée, il replongea vite dans son essai, évitant de relever les yeux.

Ron n'avais rien remarqué, trop occupé à copier le paragraphe où Hermione expliquait que les croix et crucifix n'avaient plus d'effet sur les vampires modernes, ce symbole de pureté religieuse ayant été depuis longtemps dévoyé.

Harry tentait de formuler sa phrase : _l'ail_ n'est pas efficace..._non ça va pas... Il _n'est pas correct de penser que l'ail..._ah je n'y arrive pas ! Pas moyen de se concentrer avec elle en face ! » Conclut t'il avant de se lever devant le regard interrogatif de ses camarades._

« Heu j'ai besoin de revoir un truc dans un livre à la bibliothèque... » Tenta t'il.

« Je viens avec toi moi aussi je doi »

« Non non, après je dois trouver Angelina pour lui demander si elle accepte enfin que j'utilise la technique du saut en double boucle lors d'un piqué transversal avec redressement médian du dernier tiers de queue. » Inventa t'il désespérément, sachant que dès que l'on parlais de Quidditch, elle était perdue. Par contre, Ron avait écouté et fronçait maintenant les sourcils, n'ayant apparemment jamais entendu parlé de cette légendaire et spectaculaire figure tout juste inventée par Harry. 

Il réunit donc ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Il poussa la lourde porte de chêne, bien décidée à terminer son fichu devoir sur les vampires. 

La première chose qu'il vit fut Cho, travaillant à une table avec des amies dont une qu'il identifia avec dégoût comme étant Mariella. La jeune asiatique leva la tête pour voir qui arrivait et lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Harry, elle se leva brusquement, saisit ses affaires et s'approcha, l'air énervée. Elle se planta devant lui, le dévisagea pendent un instant et le gifla violemment avant de partir en pleurant. 

Harry se retrouva planté au milieu de la bibliothèque, la joue rougie et tout les regards braqués sur lui.

Attrapant précipitamment le volume dont il avait besoin, il fit enregistrer son emprunt et sortit en vitesse. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune, préférant travailler face à Hermione qu'au milieu des regards curieux des élèves de la bibliothèque. 

Il s'assit en face de Ron cette fois ci, et plongea dans son essai alors que ses deux amis contemplaient la marque qui figurait parfaitement une main rouge sur sa joue. Voyant que leur ami n'était pas disposé à répondre aux questions, ils s'abstinrent de commentaires et replongèrent eux aussi dans leurs parchemins.

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à faire leurs devoirs, même si celui d'Harry montrait certains signes évidents de distraction, comme le fait qu'il recopia deux fois le même paragraphe d'un livre sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, réveillé comme de coutume avant ses deux camarades, il pris son essai, bien déterminé à le relire et à l'améliorer. Il lut ce qu'il avait écrit et conclut avec dépit qu'il lui faudrait recommencer intégralement le devoir. Il s'y attela et avait presque terminé lorsque ses amis descendirent du dortoir.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande salle où le petit déjeuner battait son plein, Harry vit le regard triste que lui jetait Cho. Lui souriant à pleines dents, il saisit la main d'Hermione de manière provocante. La jeune Gryffondor parut surprise mais ne fit rien pour se dégager.

Assis à coté d'Hermione, dos à la table des Serdaigles, Harry lui passa un bras dans le dos, la main posé sur la hanche. Dans un effort pour se contrôler, Ron serra les dents mais il rougissait à vue d'oeil. Sentant sa colère déborder, il se leva brusquement et partit sans un mot. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent une moue coupable sur le visage. 

« Je...je ne fais ça que pour éloigner Cho de moi. » tenta t'il d'expliquer maladroitement.

La jeune fille ne put retenir une expression de déception qu'Harry remarqua, même s'il n'en dit rien.

« Je crois qu'a la prochaine réunion de l'AD je vais mettre Cho et Ron ensemble. » dit il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Hermione rit

« C'est vrai que ça ferait des étincelles... » Répondit t'elle.

Ils ne virent pas Ron en enchantements ce matin là. Au repas, il mangea avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, laissant Hermione et Harry en tête à tête. 

De la salle où il apprenait les techniques de bases pour devenir Auror, Harry vit qu'il était présent au cour d'Hagrid et cela le soulagea. 

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, celui qui était désormais le plus jeune des Weasley évita les contacts avec ses anciens amis, ne leur adressant la parole que par pure nécessité. A vrai dire, Harry ne le voyait plus que lors des entraînements de Quidditch. Il ne venait même plus lors des rencontres de l'AD. Tout au contraire, Cho était toujours la première entrée et la dernière sortie, faisant du zèle pour impressionner le jeune homme.

Lors du premier match de l'année, Gryffondor – Serdaigle, deux semaines plus tard, la prestation des Gryffondor fut pitoyable. Les deux nouveaux batteurs manquaient de tuer leurs propres coéquipiers et Ron ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris que le souaffle ne devait pas passer dans les anneaux... Heureusement ils gagnèrent de peu : 310 à 290 au terme d'une poursuite effrénée. 

Harry et Cho étaient aux coudes à coudes lorsque Harry lui lança habillement :

« Cho, c'est définitivement plus la peine de me parler je te supporte plus. »

Ce fut plus efficace que si il l'avait poussé de son balai. Elle s'arrêta, pétrifiée et laissa Harry attraper le vif sans problème. Il était un peu honteux d'avoir utilisé un tel procédé mais au moins avait t'il fait d'une pierre deux coups : il avait empêché une catastrophe complète en donnant une victoire sur le fil à Gryffondor et s'était assuré que Cho ne le harcèle plus.

« Finalement j'aurais eu ma place à Serpentard. » se dit il sans se départir de son sourire victorieux.

Un mois et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés. Harry s'était retrouvé avec seulement Hermione comme amie proche. Certes il y avait Dean Seamus et Neville mais ceux-ci n'avaient jamais été des amis intimes. Cela avait considérablement rapproché les deux amis et on les voyait maintenant rarement l'un sans l'autre.

Mais Harry semblait malheureux sans Ron, Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec son ami, qu'il lui dise qu'il se faisait des idées, qu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de sortir avec Hermione... »

C'est en réfléchissant à comment il allait formuler cela qu'il rentra dans la salle commune où il ne trouva pas Ron. Il n'était pas non plus à la bibliothèque, « logique se dit il, il aurait risqué de rencontrer Hermione... ».

Il se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch où il trouva son camarade assis dans les tribunes enneigées, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, ne semblant même pas gêné par le froid perçant. 

« Ron... » Appela t'il en secouant doucement l'épaule de son amis. »

« Lâche moi ! » grogna t'il, arrachant violement la main d'Harry de son épaule.

Celui-ci s'assit à ses cotés et dit :

« Tu sais Hermione n'est qu'une amie et.... »

« Bien sur, bien sur, tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'elle te lance quand tu ne la regarde pas et toi tu fais pareil, si tu crois que j'ai rien vu ! » répondit le rouquin sèchement.

« Je...je n'avais pas remarqué moi même. » avoua le jeune homme troublé. « Tu sais, je ne sortirais jamais avec Hermione, et tu sais pourquoi ? » ajouta t'il soudain.

Ron émis un grognement négatif.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon meilleur ami pour une histoire de jalousie. » dit t'il en tapotant le dos de Ron.

Celui-ci le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

« Tu croyais que j'étais jaloux ? Moi jaloux que tu dragues Hermione ? »

« Je ne drague pas Hermione. » le coupa Harry un peu trop rapidement pour paraître tout a fait sincère.

« Bon disons que tu flirtes avec elle sans t'en rendre compte alors, mais je n'ai jamais été jaloux. »

Harry lui jetta un regard désabusé :

« Pourquoi tu nous évite et que fais tu seul sur les tribunes du stade alors ? » demanda t'il montrant clairement qu'il croyait que Ron mentait. « Puis je me rappelle de ta réaction face à Krum… »

« Je suis pas jaloux... c'est juste que... t'as pas le droit. »

Harry le regarda étonné.

« T'as pas le droit de faire ça à Ginny. » Acheva t'il enfin, serrant les dents lorsqu'il prononça le nom fatidique.

A ces mots, le monde de Harry s'écroula. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Tout ce qu'il avait évacué en parlant à Hermione resurgit, deux fois plus fort et douloureux, alors que ce qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui-même émergeait à nouveau dans l'océan de ses souffrances. Ron avait raison. Il était odieux, indigne de vivre. Ginny était morte, elle, alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à vivre, et lui l'oubliait et se comportait comme si de rien était. Il était monstrueux.

Il s'enfuit en courrant, mais Ron resta où il était, impassible, même s'il était tenté de rattraper Harry. Alors que celui-ci passait comme une flèche devant la cabane du garde-chasse, celui-ci lui dit :

« Hey Harry ça fait longtemps que t'es pas passé voir ton vieil.... »

Trop tard, Harry avait déjà disparu dans le hall d'entrée.

Alors qu'il se précipitait vers la tour des Gryffondor, déterminé à s'enfermer dans son dortoir pour que personne n'ait à endurer la vision d'un être aussi immonde que lui, Harry faillit percuter Cho aux détours d'un couloir. 

Celle-ci était rouge de colère, la baguette levée. Face à elle une furie brune qui hurlait.

« Comment ça je t'ai volé TON Harry ? Depuis quand tu sort avec ? »

Devant le regard étonné des deux filles, Harry ne chercha même pas à s'interposer ni à comprendre et repris sa course, bientôt poursuivi par celles-ci, Hermione en tête. Cette dernière passa le portrait de la grosse dame qui n'avait pas eut le temps de se refermer derrière le dernier des Gryffondor et le claqua derrière elle, coupant court à la tentative de Cho de rejoindre Harry.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de pousser la porte du dortoir d'habitude ouverte, elle la trouva bloquée. Maudissant la Serdaigle qui l'avait ralentie, elle descendit dans la salle commune où elle vit Ron rentrer, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. La jeune fille d'habitude si posée sentit son sang battre ses tempes. Elle empoigna son ex ami et le plaqua au mur. Trop surpris pour réagir, celui-ci se retrouva bloqué par une Hermione énervée à un degré qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? » lui cracha t'elle au visage.

« Mais heu...rien...j'ai rien fait... » Dit il soudain inquiet devant l'ardeur verbale de la jeune fille.

Une grosse marque rouge apparut sur la joue droite du jeune homme, laissant apparaître distinctement l'impact de cinq doigts.

« Ne me mens pas je sais qu'il voulait te parler et maintenant il s'est enfermé dans son dortoir, Qu'est ce que tu lui a dis ! » répéta t'elle d'une voix assassine.

« Mais... rien quoi... »

Une marque symétrique fit son apparition sur la joue gauche, merveilleusement assortie à sa chevelure.

Ron semblait maintenant paniqué par la violence de la jeune fille.

« Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me plaire Ron tu te trompes gravement ! » lui cria t'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres maintenant de celui de Ron.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous a croire que je veux sortir avec toi a la fin ! C'est vrai quoi, mêlez vous de vos propres vies à la fin y'a déjà du boulot ! » S'énerva t'il à son tour.

« Et ça veut dire quoi ça Môssieur Ron ? » dit elle se demandant si elle devait l'écorcher avant qu'il ne réponde, risquant de l'énerver encore plus.

« Que vous pourriez respecter un peu plus ma soeur ! »

Hermione prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, et dans un geste large et gracieux manqua de peu de transformer le rouquin en Ron-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

« Mais comment peut-tu être aussi horrible ! Je te ferais remarquer que ta soeur est morte depuis plus de deux mois ! Et tu voudrais quoi ? Que Harry passe encore ses journées à pleurer et à se rendre coupable de sa mort ? Il a porté la robe de deuil pendant un mois, sans parler à personne en s'éloignant du monde des vivants, et toi qu'a tu fais hein ? Qu'as tu fais ? C'est pas toi qui l'as secoué pour le ramener quasiment à la vie ! Dans ton égoïsme tu te complaisais dans ta propre douleur, t'y roulant d'une manière indécente et tu ne voyais pas que ton meilleur ami souffrait bien plus que toi ! Et maintenant qu'il est passé au delà de cette nouvelle épreuve tu oses encore lui remettre la tête dans la boue ? Mais quel genre de mec es tu ! » Hurla t'elle alors que toute la salle commune les regardait maintenant, et que Ron recomptait ses cervicales explosées par la baffe d'Hermione.

Alarmée par les vagissements de la jeune fille, McGonagall se précipita pour l'éloigner de Ron avant qu'elle ne l'étripe.

Elle exigea des explications, et Hermione bien que toujours rouge de colère lui expliqua, la voix tremblante. La Vieille dame blanchit.

« Deux semaines de retenue monsieur Weasley et j'exige que vous vous excusiez auprès de votre camarade. » dit elle du mépris plein les yeux.

« Toujours les mêmes qu'on défends hein.... mamie. » marmonna le jeune homme alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les dortoirs suivie de prés par Hermione.

« Je vous demande pardon monsieur Weasley ? Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? » Ses yeux lançant des éclairs, lui signifiant qu'elle avait très bien entendu et qu'il s'en repentirais lors de ses retenues.

Finalement, McGonagall réussi à déverrouiller la porte en utilisant un dérivé de l'Alohomora utilisé par les Aurors et les perceurs de coffre fort.

Les rideaux du lit étaient tirés et McGonagall dit à Hermione qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait et que maintenant c'était à elle de jouer. Celle-ci se dirigea vers le lit tout en se disant avec un maigre sourire que le jeune homme avait même du l'entendre décalquer Ron.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, Ron ne parut pas, au grand plaisir de Harry qui se sentait un peu mieux grâce à Hermione qui était passée maître en l'art de le réconforter. Comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait avec elle, il n'avait pas eu ce cauchemar récurent du cimetière, et c'est donc l'esprit assez dégagé étant donné les circonstances qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un sort aux oeufs bacon lorsque le courrier arriva.

A son grand étonnement, il vit Hermès, le hibou de Percy se poser devant lui.

Plutôt étonné, il délesta le volatile de son fardeau et décacheta la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai reçu hier soir tard, une lettre de Ron et j'ai donc emprunté Hermès à Percy pour t'écrire. Ron me demandait s'il était possible que je ne t'invite PAS au Terrier à noël. Il me racontait aussi sa version de ce qui c'est passé et le comportement qu'il juge ignoble de ta part. Le professeur McGonagall m'a aussi écrit. C'est pourquoi je voulais que tu saches qu'Arthur et moi sommes conscient que cette épreuve à été très dure pour toi et nous sommes très heureux de savoir que tu as réussi à passer au delà et que tu continues à vivre. Remercie Hermione de ma part pour t 'avoir soutenu alors que mon abruti de misérable résidu de fils indigne n'a pas daigné assumer ses responsabilités d'ami. Je crois que lui et moi allons avoir une petite discussion à noël..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit je tiens à ce que tu saches que tu est plus que le bienvenu à la maison pour les vacances de noël et que toute la famille se joint à moi pour te demander de venir, même si je sais que Rémus voudrait que tu aille au square Grimmaurd lui tenir compagnie._

_Nous te faisons tous d'énormes bisoux, Molly Weasley._

**Fin du chapître**

**Prochain chapître : Noël en rouge et noir.**

Je sais pas vous mais je rouve que ce chapître et le précédent sont carrément nuls.. ils valent vraiment pas les autres... faut que je me reveille.

Bon je pense que vous avez compris qui a gagné notre petit duel de nanas...à un écrasante majorité : 7 contre 1.

Voila sinon c'est tellemnt mal écrit que je vais pas vous accabler d'un long speech assi chiant que le chapitre ! Bon le seul interet c'est que l'année avance, nous voici à noël qui s'annonce joyeux entre nos amis....

Bon sinon comme ma fic s'etends sur 2 ans n'ayez pas peur ils vont se réconcilier assez vite, dès que Molly aura remis de spoints sur les i de « petIt con de fIls IndIgne ! » en fait lol.

Bon si vous aussi vous trouvez qu'il y a une baisse dans la qualité des chapitres, que ca devient ennuyeux voir chiant dites le !

**Allez réponses aux reviews : **

**Luc** **Granger** **aka** **Racatte** : meutre gratuit de la part de l'r ? Mon dieu sauvez moi ! Je ne suis ni un sadique ni un psychopathe je t'assure, tien ben t'en aura la preuve dans le chapitre suivant lol ! Ginny n'était plus un perso secondaire pour toi ? Dommage maintenant si ! Du moins dans cette fic ! Bon sinon moi non plus j'ai pas pardonné à Cho même si j'était hyper fan d'elle avant, elle continuera a colorér la fic à chaque fois qu'elle se fera rembarrer par Harry héhé... Pour l'explication des yeux faudra attendre...tout comme un certains nombres de mystères à venir....tout vient à point qui sait attendre !

**Sarah30** : tu devrai écrire une fic nommée « Les feux de l'amour à Poudlard » lol, bon Ron avec une nana je pensa pas pour moi c'est plutôt le gars moche et qui fait rien pour s'arranger, bref un futur puceau à 25 ans... Sinon voila pour ton méga Mayhem : ca part en live dans le trio infernal. Sinon la romance à la lily / James version Harry/ Hermione, ca va venir petit à petit...

**Miliana** : Ok merci ! (réponse aussi longue que la review ! :o) )

**Patty** : l'horaire c'est plus pour pas m'emmeler à faire parler Ron alors qu'il est censé être dans un autre cours...mais si ca te plait tant mieux ! Pour les supers pouvoirs, sisi il en a un : être super pas doué avec les nanas ! Si la scene ou Harry à cassé Cho t'as plue, tu adorera la suite je pense... La chambre des secrets...mwé.. il a déja la chambre des néccéssités qui lui donne tout ce qu'il veut (même une chambre pour pieuter peinard avecsa nana le pot !). Pis c'est pas original... Pour Ron, non seulement il prouve une fois de plus sa débilité dans ce chapitre, mais en plus il montre un coté sadique et vicieu insoupsonné... mah que va t'il se passer ? haha surprise au prochain épisode ! demain quoi... Bon, Molly Weasleyest peut être envahissante mais toi tu te place selon le point de vue de quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu avec de la famille (du moins je pense), imagine que les seuls gens que tu aie pu appeler ta « famille » soient les Dursely et je pense que tu accueillerai à bras ouvert notre bonne Molly. Les yeux rouges : on est pas dans buffy la ! Explication pas avant un moment et en plus bientôt de nouveaux mystères héhé. Enfin non tu me gave pas c'est trés rare les longues review et ca fait trés plaisir ca montre qu'il y a des gens qui s'interressent vraiment à ma fic et qui s'impliquent dedans, c super sympa de ta part et je te remercie beaucoup !!!

**Harryjo** : sisi j'avais déja ma petite idée sur le sujet et je suis obligé de developper la vie sentimentale de notre amis pour la suite des évènements. J'en dit pas plus. Pour Ron, et ben non tu t'est planté, il est pas jaloux (content de moi là je vous ai bien eu !) quand a la rivalité ca va pas durer a pas peur ! Voila voila merci de ta fidélité et à bientôt o) !

**Yop** : wé je sais c'est pas trés original sur ce coup là et même si ca change rien aprés le t5, ca pourrait expliquer encore plus de choses...mais c'est nécessaire a ma fic tu verra pourquoi...enfin si tu suis ma fic ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutiens !

**Harry Gryffondor** : sisi tu vas la revoir Cho, mais je pense que ca va te plaire si tu l'aime plus... vas s'en prendre plein la tête cette mijaurée ! lol, enfin un défouloir pour les excés verbaux de notre petit héros qui n'est pas en manque de sarcasmes et d'ironie... Enfin quand c'est moi qui le met en scène...même si pour le moment i chiale plus qu'autre chose ca me lasse alors je v changer ca un peu ! Sinon Ron jaloux ? PERDU ! trés con ça oui mais pas jaloux (encore une originalité de ma fic non ?). Et voila c'est fini je peut publier ... a merde faut relire...pfiou tout ca pour vous chers lecteurs ! lol allez merci de m'être fidèle et à bientôt !


	10. Veille de Noël en noir et rouge

**Chapitre 10.  Veille de noël en rouge et noir.**

Harry releva les yeux et regarda Hermione d'un air consterné. Il lui tendit la lettre et pendant qu'elle la lisait, il se disait qu'il avait définitivement perdu son ami. Lorsque la jeune fille eût terminé la courte lecture, elle lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Je vais aller chez Rémus. » dit il sans hésitation.

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive. Trop de souvenirs douloureux le rattachaient au Terrier, et sans l'appui de Ron, Harry ne le supporterait pas.

Il finirent de déjeuner en vitesse afin qu'Harry puisse répondre à Mrs Weasley avant d'aller en cour.

Après avoir caressé le beau plumage d'Hedwige, Harry fixa sa réponse à la patte de la chouette qui s'envola immédiatement. Harry espérait seulement que Mrs Weasley ne lui en voudrait pas de rejeter ainsi son invitation. Il lui avait écrit :

_Chère Molly,_

_Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais la force de revenir si tôt au Terrier, surtout si en plus de mes souvenirs je dois affronter le regard noir et méprisant de Ron. Je passerai mes vacances au Square Grimmaurd avec Rémus tandis qu'Hermione rejoindra ses parents avec qui elle n'a pas pu passer les noëls précédent. Je pense que Rémus n'élèvera aucune objection à ce que vous veniez me voir autant que vous voudrez, avec ou sans Ron, comme il veut. Je vous embrasse tous et vous souhaite d'ores et déjà de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année. Harry._

Ils se rendirent ensuite en vitesse aux cachots afin de ne pas donner une bonne raison à Rogue de leur retirer des points. En effet ils en perdaient déjà suffisamment pour des motifs injustes et discriminatoires. 

La matinée fut aussi passionnante que peuvent l'être quatre heures de potion pour des Gryffondors, et après un repas longtemps attendu, ils filèrent en métamorphose. 

Ron était installé avec Seamus et Dean au dernier rang, et comme d'habitude, Harry prit place aux cotés d'Hermione, juste à gauche du bureau du professeur.

Durant les deux premières heures, tous s'évertuaient à modifier l'aspect de leurs membres, s'aventurant ainsi les bases de la Métamorphomagie. Dès la fin de la première demi-heure, Harry avait réussi à transformer son bras droit, musclé grâce au Quidditch, en un membre rachitique et ridé de vieillard, à la plus grande exaspération d'Hermione. Sous son regard envieux mais néanmoins admiratif, il redonna son aspect initial à son bras.

« J'avais jamais remarqué que tu était aussi poilu. » Remarqua t'elle en riant. « J'espère que c'est pas partout pareil. » ajouta t'elle avant de pouffer de rire.

Harry ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que son amie était un peu jalouse de la rapidité avec laquelle il progressait maintenant. « Même si ça a pas mal d'inconvénients comme celui d'être poursuivi par un psychopathe, y'a quand même des avantages à être un héritier. » pensa t'il en souriant. « N'empêche, j'avais pas remarqué que mes poils avaient autant poussé ces derniers temps. » se dit il tout en contemplant son bras perplexe. « Je croyais pourtant avoir passé l'age ou ça pousse ces choses là moi. » pensa t'il, riant intérieurement.

C'est alors qu'il était dans se pensées futiles que le professeur McGonagall passa dans les rangs pour contrôler les progrès de ses élèves. Personne d'autre n'arrivait à un résultat. Quand elle arriva devant Harry, celui-ci retroussa sa manche et métamorphosa son bras en un gracile membre féminin, avant de lui redonner l'aspect de celui d'une très vieille personne. Enfin, il se concentra très fort et réussit à le faire rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'un moignon cicatrisé lui fasse office de bras, comme s'il avait été amputé. Le professeur fut impressionnée par cette performance et accorda quinze points à Gryffondor. Elle demanda en outre à Harry de passer la voir à la fin du cour.

Les deux heures suivantes furent consacrées à la théorie qu'Harry connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Celles-ci furent donc fastidieuses et il les passa à se demander ce qu'il offrirait à Rémus et Hermione pour noël, ainsi que ce que McGonagall lui voulait.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit la cloche le libérer, il se leva alors et s'avança vers le bureau tout proche. Lorsque la salle fut désertée par les élèves –sauf Hermione bien sur-, McGonagall entreprit :

« Tu n'étais pas très attentif à la fin du cours. » Lui fit elle remarquer avec un sourire.

« Je savais déjà tout ce que vous avez dit professeur. » Lui répondit Harry, s'attendant à une réprimande.

McGonagall soupira, exaspérée, lorsqu'elle se vit vouvoyée par son petit-fils.

« Tu progresse vite ces derniers temps. » Dit elle simplement

« Je lis beaucoup le matin. » Dit-il, haussant les épaules comme si cela seul justifiait ses progrès.

« J'ai vu Mr Lupin hier au quartier général. Il ne pourra pas venir te prendre demain, car aujourd'hui est soir de pleine lune et demain il sera trop faible pour quitter la maison. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais t'accompagner. Nous partirons donc peu après que le Poudlard express ai quitté Pré au lard. » Lui expliqua t'elle.

« Très bien, dans ce cas je ferais mieux d'aller boucler ma valise. » Fit remarquer Harry.

Le professeur hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Harry sorti, suivi d'Hermione.

Le matin du 20 Décembre se leva pour constater qu'un jeune homme était déjà debout et habillé, lisant dans la salle commune de sa maison de Poudlard, Ron fit son apparition avant Hermione et passa devant Harry sans un mot, le regard braqué droit devant lui.

Alors qu'il accompagnait Hermione aux calèches tirées par les Thestrals domestiqués par Hagrid, Harry chercha Ron du regard. Il le trouva déjà installé dans une calèche, seul. Il décida de ne pas s'imposer et souhaita un joyeux noël à son amie avant de retourner au château. Il attendit dans le grand hall que McGonagall ait fini de superviser le départ des étudiant, et quand celle-ci apparut, il l'entraîna jusqu'a son dortoir où il se saisit de sa malle. Il la réduisit d'un coup de baguette et la fourra dans sa poche, puis suivit son professeur-arrière-grand-mère. Comme il s'y attendait, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette, transitant du bureau du professeur de métamorphose à la salle à manger de l'ancienne demeure des Blacks.

Ils furent accueillit par Rémus qui les attendait, assis sur une chaise, souriant mais le visage défait par la fatigue. Après avoir serré Harry dans ses bras, il lui dit :

« Tu devrais aller poser tes affaires et t'installer. »

Harry acquiesca, laissant Rémus avec McGonagall, avec qui il voulait visiblement parler en privé.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall de l'escalier, Harry vit en frissonnant la tête de Kreattur qui trônait désormais aux cotés de celle de sa mère et de ses aïeux tout au long de l'escalier. « Le vieux bougre est finalement mort. » se dit il inutilement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Ron lors de ses précédents séjours, Harry vit tout d'abord Phyneas Nigellus qui le regardait attentivement. Il constata ensuite que les deux lits simples avaient été accolés alors qu'avant ils étaient contre les murs opposés de la pièce à sa précédente visite.

« SURPRISE ! » Cria Cho en sautant de derrière l'armoire, tout sourire.

Harry sursauta vivement, surpris d'une telle intrusion mais surtout par l'identité de la personne en question. Le portait de Phyneas Niggelus était maintenant hilare. Il était visiblement au courant et avait guetté la réaction d'Harry.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ? » demanda Harry un peu sèchement.

Cho mit cela sur le compte de la surprise et repris sans se départir de son sourire :

« Et bien je suis venu passer les vacances chez mon parrain. Il a pensé que tu aimerais un peu de compagnie comme ton ami qui déteste les Tornades et Granger ne sont pas avec toi cette année. »

Trop surpris par cette révélation, Harry ne réagit pas à l'atteinte portée contre Hermione.

« Tu...tu es la filleule de Rémus ? » dit il finalement, le croyant encore moins maintenant qu'il le disait.

« Bien sur, il ne te l'as jamais dit ? Mes parents et lui se connaissent depuis fort longtemps et je suis ici pendant que mon père est en mission pour l'ordre. » Devant l'air surpris de Harry qui n'avait pas vu Mr Chang sur la photo de l'ordre du temps de ses parents, elle ajouta : « Il y est depuis que Dumbledore l'a reformé l'an passé. » 

Harry acquiesca, et balayant la pièce du regard ajouta :

« Et c'est toi qui a bougé les lits ? »

« Oui comme ça on sera plus proche la nuit, on pourra parler... » Dit elle toute contente à cette perspective qui en revanche ne semblait pas ravir le jeune héritier.

Lors du repas, Rémus qui s'était un peu reposé demanda, joyeux :

« Alors Harry, content de ma petite surprise ? »

Harry regarda Cho qui bien sur s'était assise à coté de lui et dit :

« Très... », Son regard démentait clairement ses paroles. Il jetta un regard glacé au professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, et dit :

« C'est une surprise de vous avoir parmis nous Miss Chang, » devant le regard meurtier de Harry, elle ajouta en lui souriant : « et un plaisir... »

Cho remercia le professeur. Lorsque la jeune asiatique eut tourné les yeux, le professeur fit un signe de tête vers Cho et eut une expression mi-dégoutée, mi-exaspérée qui fit rire Harry. Le professeur avait eut vent de l'altercation entre Cho et Hermione et savait aussi parfaitement à quel point Harry et Hermione étaient proches depuis peu. Elle savait même que des fois il ne dormait pas seul, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas priver son petit fils d'un récomfort qu'il méritait amplement estimait t'elle.

Juste avant de se coucher, Harry, déja en pyjama, écarta d'une vingtaine de centimètres son lit de celui de Cho, devant le regard afffligé de celle-ci. Il pretexta qu'il devait reborder son lit et biensur oublia de les rapprocher avant de se coucher.

Il dut endurer la conversation de Cho pendant quelques temps avant d'aborder le sujet du Quidditch qui fit définitivement taire les jacassements incessants de la jeune fille en lui rappelant le récent match.

Le matin du Mardi 24, Cho décida d'accompagner Harry au chemin de traverse lorsque celui-ci décréta qu'il devait faire ses courses de Noël.

Rémus était absent et McGonagall qui apparemment avait décidé de passer les fêtes avec son petit-fils ne les accompagna pas, estimant que le chemin de traverse, sous surveillance de nombreux Aurors était suffisamment sûr.

Ils débarquèrent donc au Chaudron Baveur par poudre de cheminette et entamèrent une tournée des magasins. Harry pensa qu'il devait quand même acheter un cadeau à Cho... il était obligé...

Il acheta pour Hermione un beau collier en or auquel était suspendu un pendentif orné d'un saphir. Il fit cela naturellement, sans se rendre compte de la magnificence d'un tel présent, sous le regard jaloux de Cho. 

Visitant la ménagerie magique, Harry décida d'offrir à Rémus un croisement entre un chien et un loup, créature très affectueuse d'une trentaine de centimètres de long, ressemblant à un loup miniature, mais avec le caractère et la fidélité d'un chien. 

Alors qu'il visitait Fleury et Botts à la recherche d'un livre pour sa grand mère, Harry tomba sur un magnifique livre traitant des sciences magiques. Il le prit pour Hermione, disant au vendeur assez fort pour que Cho l'entende de l'emballer pour une très bonne amie. Celle-ci fulminait. Elle partit en claquant la porte, devant le regard étonné du vendeur. Harry ne dit rien, saisit ses paquets et se dirigea vers le magasin de Quidditch pour quand même trouver quelque chose à offrir à sa colocataire caractérielle. C'est de bien mauvais grés qu'il lui acheta un livre retraçant toute l'histoire de la mythique équipe des Tornades, l 'équipe préférée de la jeune fille. Il repassa à la ménagerie magique récupérer le chiot-loup –étrangement l'espèce hybride n'avait pas de nom- et se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur où il s'attendait à voir Cho. Celle-ci n'était pas là et il décida de rejoindre le quartier général sans elle car il n'avait pas envie de la chercher tout au long du chemin de traverse, encombré de ses colis.

Soudain, des cris retentirent, provenant de l'entrée du chemin de traverse, ouverte pour laisser passer le flot des sorciers affairés dans leurs courses de noël. Harry, mu par un pressentiment funeste, confia ses courses à Tom le patron et se précipita. Il dut lutter contre la foule des sorciers qui fuyait vers la seule issue possible : le petit pub.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le chemin de traverse, Harry fut confronté à un véritable chaos. Il se dissimula derrière une table renversée et put observer des Mangemorts qui poursuivaient les sorciers sans défense et des rayons de lumière verte qui s'entrecroisaient, portant une mort sadique et gratuite aux malheureux qui se trouvaient là. D'innombrable corps étaient étendus au travers de la rue, sans vie. La centaine de Mangemorts ne s'embarrassait pas à torturer les victimes, ils les tuaient simplement après les avoir traqués dans toutes les cachettes susceptibles de les dissimuler. Face à ce nombre incroyable d'ennemis, Harry ne sut d'abord que faire lorsqu'un Mangemort bondit devant lui. Par pur réflexe, Harry fut plus prompt que le mage noir et le stupéfia. Il traîna le corps derrière la table, et saisi d'une impulsion soudaine, enleva la cape et le masque du Mangemorts, révélant son visage. Harry ne le connaissait pas mais il semblait très jeune, certainement diplômé depuis peu. Harry enfila l'uniforme en vitesse, mit le masque et sortit de sa cachette.

Pensant qu'il serrait suspect qu'un Mangemort se balade sans prendre part à la chasse à l'homme, Harry se mit à courir tout en lançant des raies de lumière verte tout à fait inoffensives à droite à gauche. 

Ce qu'il craignait le plus arriva : il finit par retrouver Cho, acculée au fond d'une ruelle, face à un Mangemort qui la pointait de sa baguette. Harry arriva juste au moment où l'homme en noir allait abattre la jeune fille et il hurla :

« Arrête ! »

Le Mangemort se retourna et fut surprit d'avoir été arrêté par un de ses congénères.

« Le... Le maître a donné l'ordre de battre en retraite : les Aurors arrivent. » Ajouta précipitamment Harry.

« J'ai quand même le temps de finir celle la. » Dit il en montrant Cho. Elle m'a donné du mal à courir comme ça.

Harry fit un geste pour brandir sa baguette et jeter un sort mais le Mangemort fut plus rapide que lui et lança un stupéfix sur son collègue au comportement bizarre. Harry ne put que conjurer un bouclier et le sort rebondit contre le _Protego d'Harry._

Le Mangemort, pas si bête que ça, comprit vite qu'il avait à faire à un intrus et hurla :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Harry qui savait que rien ne pouvait contrer un sort de mort et qu'il était trop proche pour esquiver tenta désespérément.

« REVERSO ! »

Le Mangemort eut un rire triomphal qui se transforma en cri lorsque le rayon vert fut renvoyé par le sort de miroir invoqué par Harry. Il s'effondra, mort. « On ne tue pas un héritier si facilement. » constata Harry.

Harry sortit de la ruelle pour voir où en était l'attaque. Il vit que des Aurors avait pris le contrôle de la situation et que les Mangemorts transplanaient en masse.

Revenant dans la ruelle, il enleva son déguisement et vit que la jeune fille était inconsciente. « Trop d'émotions. » se dit il en la prenant dans ses bras avant de la ramener vers le chaudron baveur, passant devant des Aurors stupéfait de voir des survivant surgir d'un endroit totalement dévasté.

Rentrés au square Grimmaurd, il vit Rémus et McGonagall qui faisaient les cent pas dans la salle à manger. Il déposa Cho dans une chaise et ses paquets sur la table. Libérant le chien-loup

McGonagall blanche demanda :

« Elle est.... »

« Non juste inconsciente. »Répondit Harry.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Cho étant remise, elle l'entraîna dans la chambre, chassa Phyneas vers son autre portrait, s'assit sur son lit, fit signe à Harry de faire de même et lui dit très sérieusement :

« Faut qu'on parle. »

Harry à qui elle n'avait pas reparlé depuis l'attaque se dit que c'était là une façon agréable de le remercier de s'être porté à son secours.

« Je ne te comprends plus du tout Harry, un instant tu parais me détester, la minute d'après tu me sauve des mains d'un Mangemort en le tuant... je ne sais plus que penser ! » dit elle le visage affecté.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué, il est mort de son propre sort, même si ça reviens au même. » répondit Harry tentant d'éviter de répondre. Alors que la jeune fille ne disait rien, il vit qu'il ne pourrait y couper, et décida de parler honnêtement.

« Je ne te déteste pas Cho, je ne t'ai jamais détesté.... c'est juste que... il y a une part de moi qui continue de t'aimer énormément mais malheureusement ma raison m'empêche de sortir avec une fille qui pleure tout le temps qu'elle passe avec moi sauf quand elle hurle et me gifle alors que j'ai rien fait. » résuma Harry.

A la mention des sentiments qu'Harry avait encore pour elle, Cho parut ravie, mais son sourire s'effaça vite lorsqu'il parla de son comportement.

« Tout allait si bien...jusqu'a ce que tu reparle de Cédric à la Saint Valentin.... » Dit il en soupirant.

La jeune fille le regarda, elle semblait encore une fois au bord des larmes.

« C'est juste que...ma mère venait de mourir d'une longue maladie, j'avais tellement besoin de toi et en même temps j'avais si mal….. »

A ces mots, Harry se sentit le plus gros connard insensible que cette Terre ait porté. Comment avait il pu se comporter comme cela. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, toute la colère qu'il avait ressassé depuis l'an passé soudain envolée.

Cho retira sa tête de son épaule et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, il ne se déroba pas et se laissa faire.

Après un court silence, Cho dit :

« Une dernière question qui fâche : et Granger ? »

« Il y a peu je t'aurais dit que c'était ma meilleure amie, maintenant je sais plus, j'ai besoin de faire le point. » dit-il sans cacher son désappointement

Au moment de se coucher, Harry apprécia pour la première fois la conversation de Cho et se rendit compte qu'il s'était braqué contre elle, sans chercher à la comprendre, trouvant tout ce que faisait la jeune fille agaçant et ce qu'elle disait stupide ou énervant. Sans raison valable, sauf peut être qu'elle était très sensible, comme lui, mais que contrairement à lui elle montrait ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il gardait tout en lui. Il avait crié sans motif réel et l'avait ensuite considérée comme responsable de tous ses maux.

Comme Harry restait silencieux, occupé par ces pensées, la jeune fille dit doucement :

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée. »

« Je ne veux plus voir les personnes auxquelles je tiens souffrir et mourir sans que je puisse intervenir. » dit il, sincère.

Il s'endormis finalement en cette veille d'un noël taché de sang rouge et noirci par l'ombre grandissante de Voldemort.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « La fin des vacances de noël »**

Bon, j'ai fini par faire un plan pour organiser ma fic. Pour le moment il reste 8 chapitres avant le fin de l'année et la réponse a toutes vos questions. Si je m'en tiens a mon taux de 3000 mots / Chap ca donnerai 60 000 mots pour la première année que raconte cette fic (et je pense en faire autant pour la dernière année)sans compter tout mes petits commentaires de fin de chap qui font a cahque fois bien 1000 mots...(non comptés dans les 3000 biensur).

Donc voila c'est un peu rapide pour finir l'année mais je rajouterai ptetre quelques chapitres en fonction de l'inspiration du moment, est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Sinon, entre CHO et HERMIONE, qui va gagner ? Haha, moi je sais..... et c'est pas aussi simple que vous pourriez le croire, ca y'é j'ai mis en place l'avenir affectif de jeune héritier.

**Réponse aux reviewers : **

**Luc Granger aka Racatte : **Drago a peut être moins pris de baffes que Ron, mais lui au moins sait quand il faut s'écraser car il est inteligent contrairement a un certain rouquin. Sinon evidement qu'il est trop tôt pour se remettre avec quelqu'un et d'ailleur il ne le fait pas, t'inquiète que la messe est loins d'être dite entre Hermione et Cho.... Quand à mon opinion sur Cho, ben tu te plante, j'ai toujours été un fervent defenseur du couple Harry / Cho et si y'en a un qui est à blamer dans le t5 c'est plus ce gros balourd d'Harry que Cho d'aprés moi. Mais dieu (moi quoi.... :o)) est miséricordieux et peut-être vont ils se réconcilier voire plus.... Enfin, Gin fantôme, ben non car dans le t5 Sir Nicholas explique qui sont vraiment les fantômes et Gin est assez courageuse pour faire face à la mort et rejoindre les âmes dans l'au dela. Donc Gin c'est fini.. Voila ! Allez à ce soir ! lol ! Merci de ta grande fidélité et de tes longues reviews trés agréables à lire ! (ca change des « bravo trés bien continue... » ) :o) .
    
    **Sarah30 : « **hermione reconfortante..harry triste,cho jalouse..sa me fait rire de les voir se battre pour lui..impressionnant.. » Ben c'est loin d'être fini ! Tu verras pourquoi dans quelques chapitres (donc quelques jours)! Et pour les yeux je ne peut pas t'expliquer ca casserait tout suspense... encore une fois wait and see ! D'ailleurs encore un mystère de plus dans ce chapitre ! Voila merci pour tes fidèles reviews !

**Maëlle : **Heu ben non, depuis que j'ai pris l'habitude, tout les chapîtres font 3000 mots et suis là aussi. Sinon Cho / Harry c'est pas vraiment la joie en ce moment mais on verra, qui sait ... j'ai pas vraiment décidé pour le moment même si dans les derniers chapitres j'ai favorisé Herm. Voila merci bcp !

**Harryjo**** : **Ben l'enguelada était obligatoire je crois, qu'il soit jaloux ou pas de toute façon Ron est TRES possessif (cf Victor Krum lol). Sinon pour Herm ça semble bien parti mais qui sait ? Ptêtre que je vais me taper un delire dans le genre Ginny... allez a bientôt pour la suite !

**Harry Gryffondor : **Bien bien, et ben... merci et voici la suite tant attendue ! J'ai pas grand chose de plus à te dire car tu ne critique pas et tu n'essaye pas de m'imposer tes choix :o) (c'est trés bien ça !), ah si je sais : merci de m'être fidèle et j'espere que ce chap te plait, moi il me parait mieux que les précédents.

**Zazelore**** : **enfin quelqu'un qui est heureuse que j'ai flingué Ginny. Les autres soit en sont consternés soit indifférents mais jamais content, voila qui est bien ! Par contre, pour Cho, héhé ben i va un peu a droite a gauche le Harry... il sait vraiment plus ou il en est... lol. Enfin, Ron est con, ca c'est un fait, mais néccéssaire pour la 2eme année de ma fic, donc il mourra pas...cette année. Gros bisous ! 


	11. La fin des vacances de noël

**Chapitre 11. La fin des vacances de noël.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Cho se levèrent pour trouver deux tas de cadeaux au pied de leurs lits. Ils entamèrent le déballage, se montrant ce qu'ils avaient reçu.

Harry chercha le cadeau d'Hermione et trouva un paquet assez volumineux, tout mou. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique cape rouge sombre, ornée du lion de Gryffondor dans le dos. Le col et les revers étaient de fourrure blanche, lui donnant un air seigneurial. Harry la trouva magnifique mais se dit qu'il n'oserait jamais la mettre de peur d'attirer encore plus l'attention qu'avant, mais Cho l'encouragea à l'essayer. Lorsqu'il passa la somptueuse cape, elle resta sans voix, si bien qu'il alla se regarder dans le miroir sur le pallier de l'étage. « En effet elle me va très bien » pensa t'il. Lorsqu'il renta dans la chambre, Cho lui dit qu'il devrait descendre au petit déjeuner avec.

Il déballa ensuite le cadeau de Rémus et de Tonks pour trouver un guide de Métamorphomagie avancée, matière qu'il n'était pas censé étudier avant au moins sa deuxième année d'école d'Auror. Il en fut ravi, Tonks s'était apparemment rappellé son intérêt pour le sujet et Rémus savait pertinemment combien il aimerai des fois passer pour un autre. Il posa donc délicatement le précieux ouvrage sur son lit avant de continuer son déballage.

Il fut très heureux de découvrir un paquet de Mrs et Mr Weasley qui lui avaient envoyé un assortiment de gâteaux ainsi qu'un pull rouge avec un lion. « Ils se sont passé le mot c'est pas possible. » se dit Harry en riant. « C'est toujours plus discret que la cape. » remarqua t'il. Il y avait un mot qui en plus des habituels voeux de bonnes fêtes et de bonne santé, précisait que les Weasleys seraient de visite le lendemain. Harry en fut tout contant, Cho moins...

Les jumeaux lui avaient envoyé un coffret complet de leurs meilleures inventions qui l'enchanta. Il arriva finalement au dernier cadeau, volumineux et très effilé et vit qu'il venait de McGonagall. Il arracha l'emballage pour découvrir ce qu'il avait déja deviné être un balais. Mais un vieux balais obsolète, un Nimbus 1001. Il était assez bien conservé et c'est assez perplexe qu'Harry lut la noté qui l'accompagnait.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord je te souhaite un joyeux noël et j'espère que tu profite bien de  tes vacances même si tu dois supporter Miss Chang que tu ne semble plus vraiment apprécier ainsi que ta vieille et trop rigide arrière grand mère. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai offert une telle antiquité n'est-ce pas ? Et bien simplement car il s'agit du balais de ton père, qu'il avait offert à l'école à la fin de ses études. Rassure toi, il n'a jamais servi à personne car c'eut été un affront que de laisser quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le talent de James le chevaucher. Tu dois maintenant te demander pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas envoyé lors de ta première année à la place nimbus 2000 ou pendant ta troisième, lorsque ce dernier à été détruit. C'est simple, ce balais est vieux et n'aurait jamais permis a ton talent de s'exprimer totalement, je te l'envoie donc maintenant car il te reviens et pour que tu le monte par pur plaisir...          Ta grand-mère (arrière grand mère ça fait trop long et trop vieux),         Minerva._

_PS : et a partir de maintenant tu as intérêt de me tutoyer parce que j'ai que sinon je te transforme en blaireau bondissant dans le grand hall de l'école, devant tout le monde, la technique du faux Maugrey avait été efficace sur Malefoy après tout..._

Harry posa avec respect le balais sur l'armoire, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait en faire en plein quartier Moldu, surtout autour d'une maison censée être dissimulée aux yeux du monde.

Il se tourna finalement vers Cho qui voulait lui donner son cadeau.

Il saisit le petit paquet et le déballa un écrin qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir....une chaine et un médaillon en forme de coeur.

« Attends Harry, le médaillon s'ouvre. » dit elle en lui montrant comment procéder.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de Cho, dans SES bras à lui. Les deux portraits lui faisaient de grands signes avant de s'embrasser longuement, le tout sur fond rose. « Mais comment à t'elle fait un tel montage ? » se dit il. « Je n'ai jamais pris une telle photo moi ! Et c'est quoi ce sortilège pour envoûter mon portrait au point que j'ai l'air complètement débile et pathétiquement amoureux d'elle ? » Se demandait il en fixant le pendentif d'un goût exquis, les yeux complètement exorbités.

« C'est mignon non ? » demanda Cho tout sucre.

« A...adorable. » mentit Harry encore sous le choc.

« Tu le met ? » Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre une quelconque excuse, elle lui passa la chaine et attacha le fermoir.

« Tu est trop mignon avec ça ! » dit elle enjouée.

« Je suis sur que j'ai l'air d'un parfait abruti, oui... » Pensa Harry forçant un sourire.

Il lui tendit son propre cadeau que la jeune fille trouva merveilleux. « J'aurais pu lui acheter une paire de chaussette dépareillées qu'elle se serait ébahie comme Dobby. » pensa t'il exaspéré.

La jeune fille s'approcha pour le remercier à  sa manière, et Harry la voyant approcher les yeux fermés et les lèvres ourlées pour l'embrasser, fit un pas en arrière en disant.

« Heu Cho, j'ai dit que j'étais plus fâché contre toi mais aussi que je devais réfléchir pour...pour ça. »

La jeune fille parut malheureuse et Harry lui permit une bise sur la joue.

Ils descendirent ensuite à la salle à manger où Maugrey, Tonks, Rémus et McGonagall les attendaient, en compagnie d'un homme de petite taille, typé asiatique.

« Harry je te présente Chong Chang, mon père, papa je te présente Harry Potter, mon.. »

« Ami. » la coupa Harry en serrant la main de l'homme avant de se retourner vers les autres.

Il vit leur expression impressionnée et sourit. C'est vrai qu'il avait une prestance royale dans la magnifique robe d'apparat pourpre. A ce moment Cho dit :

« Harry, ton pendentif est passé dans ton dos, on ne le voit pas... » Tout en le remettant bien en évidence sur la poitrine du jeune homme. »

« Oh mince.... » Fit celui-ci l'air consterné devant l'expression moqueuse des adultes. 

Il les foudroya du regard.

La journée se passa tranquillement en compagnie des deux Aurors, du maraudeur du professeur et du père de Cho. En fin d'après midi, Harry demanda des nouvelles de l'attaque de la veille et Maugrey lui tendit le Daily Prophet. Harry le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais Maugrey lui assura en riant qu'il était à nouveau digne de confiance, qu'il avait même publié des articles accablant Fudge.

Le journal titrait en grand :

__

_Veille de noël cauchemardesque pour les visiteurs de chemin de traverse :_

__

_C'est une centaine de Mangemorts, partisans du seigneur des ténèbres revenu à la vie voici maintenant plus d'un an, qui sont apparut hier après-midi sur le chemin de traverse. Le massacre à duré une quinzaine de minute avant que les Aurors arrivés bien tard ne réussissent à repousser les mages noirs. Le bilan est effroyable : deux cent cinquante trois mort, aucun disparus, et la moitié du quartier en ruine. _

_Les Mangemorts qui n'étaient apparemment qu'une cinquantaine lors de l'attaque du Poudlard express en Septembre semblent avoir rallié de nouveaux partisans à leur cause, pour notre plus grand malheur. Une dizaine ont été capturés et transféré dans un endroit tenu secret où sont déja enfermés les cinq Mangemorts capturés en Juin  au ministère, un autre a été retrouvé mort par Avada Kedavra, dans des circonstances inconnues.             C.Etrange, en direct du Chemin de Traverse._

Ce soir là, Harry se coucha relativement heureux, attendant avec impatience le lendemain et la visite des Weasleys.

Soudain, la lumière se ralluma et Cho lui bondit dessus. Elle entreprit de lui laver le visage à grand coup de langue, disant entre deux léchouilles et bruits de sussions :

« Oh mon amour tu est tout a moi mon chéri ! »

« Dégage Cho ! » Hurla t'il en la repoussant dégoûté.

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le petit chiot-loup en train de lui astiquer proprement les joues, devant un Rémus hilare et une Cho assise sur son lit, l'air vexée.

« Il faut bien que tu profite un peu du cadeau que tu m'as fait avant de partir ! » hoqueta Rémus en se tenant les côtes.

« Mmmm.. dit moi Harry, pourquoi devrais je dégager. » demanda Cho boudeuse.

Ne trouvant pas d'excuse :

« J'ai rêvé que tu me sautait dessus et que tu me léchait le visage... » Avoua t'il penaud.

Rémus faillit tomber de rire et se précipita vers le rez-de-chaussée, suivi du chiot-loup tout joyeux, afin de raconter tout cela aux personnes présentes dans la salle de séjour.

Cho aussi avait éclaté de rire et maintenant lui avait bondi dessus, faisant mine de vouloir lui lancer des grands coups de langue au visage tout en riant. Harry attrapa son oreiller et lui envoya dans la figure.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la chambre était dans un état pire que le chemin de traverse et ils durent faire appel à Rémus pour qu'il remette tout en ordre d'un coup de baguette.

Après le déjeuner, Cho annonça qu'elle devait passer la journée avec son père à Londres. Harry la suspecta de ne pas vouloir endurer les Weasley et fut bien aise de cette idée.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charly, Percy, Fred et George et même Ron jaillirent de la cheminée peu après. Harry les serra tous dans ses bras, et sentit que Ron n'était pas vraiment détendu. Il demanda ensuite à Fred comment il s'était blessé car son bras gauche était bandé. Il apprit que les jumeaux étaient dans leur magasin lors de l'attaque et qu'ils avaient fait entrer tous les clients du magasin dans leur labo avant de s'y enfermer d'un sort apprit de Kingsley. Plus tard, le toit avait explosé sous l'impulsion d'un sort, provoquant la chute de gravats sur l'infortuné rouquin.

Peu après les retrouvailles, Ron, silencieux, entraîna Harry vers la chambre qu'il savait être sienne. Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il vit les deux lits collés et défaits, une jupe jetée négligement sur l'un des deux.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Harry et un silence pesant s'installa. Finalement, Ron l'air gêné le brisa.

« Je suis désolé. » dit il d'une petite voix.

« J'espère bien. » répondit Harry d'une voix neutre. « Même si tu n'avais pas totalement tort. »Ajouta t'il pour tempérer la dureté de sa réponse.

« Mais non, je n'avais pas le droit de te juger comme ça ! Tu as tout à fait le droit de vivre ta vie, tu as largement montré ta peine et tu as bien le droit de passer à autre chose, j'ai été aussi borné que Cho l'an dernier : je n'ai vu que ma propre peine sans penser à ce que tu ressentait. »

A ces mots le regard d'Harry se fit plus perçant mais il dit juste :

« Une nouvelle fois tu juges sans savoir. Parfois ils agissent pour des raisons que tu ignores. »

Ron hocha la tête, se rendant compte qu'il refaisait la même erreur. Il comprit facilement qui occupait le second lit mais ne dit toujours rien.

Harry lui dit à quel point il avait été malheureux de leur éloignement et combien il avait eut le coeur brisé dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch. Celui-ci s'excusa encore et sortit un paquet percé de trous.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, joyeux noël ! »

Harry étonné et gêné de ne pas avoir de réciproque ouvrit le paquet.

Celui contenait une boite transparente dans laquelle se mouvait un petit serpent noir et rouge.

« Un aspic. » dit Ron qui visiblement ne l'avais pas choisit pour rien. « Je voulais t'acheter un lion mais c'est un peu encombrant alors je t'ai pris un serpent, tu pourra lui parler... il n'est pas venimeux »

Harry remercia le jeune homme et sortit le serpent de sa boite, le porta à la hauteur de son visage et lui dit :

« SSSSSALUT toi ! Je ssssuis ton nouveau maître. »

« Bonjours maître, sssss'est un plaisssssir de vous connaître enfin. » Répondit la charmante créature.

« Tu as peut être déja un nom petit ssserpent. » interrogea Harry.

« Non je n'en ai aucun encore mais ssssse sssserait un plaisir que vous m'en trouviesss un, maître. »

« Mmmm que dirais tu de sssssssspike ? SSssa va bien avec asssspic. » Dit Harry.

« SSSSSi sssela vous plait ssa sssera Sssspike alors. » fit le serpent qui d'après Harry semblait sourire.

« Et que manges tu ? »Demanda le jeune héritier.

« Laisssssez moi juste roder dans la maison, je sssserais dissscret et je vous débarassssserai des bessstioles indesssirables. » dit le serpent comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Harry le posa au sol devant un Ron un peu tendu, déja les nerfs à fleur de peau d'avoir entendu Harry parler le Fourchelang. 

Harry remercia encore Ron, appréciant beaucoup ce cadeau et se demandant si il pourrait l'amener à Poudlard. Il décida de tenter le coup en dissimulant le jeune serpent jusqu'au dortoir.

Ils retournèrent au salon pour que Harry puisse voir les autres Weasley. Ils passèrent une après midi sympathique, discutant de sujets futiles comme la coupe des quatre maisons, mais aussi sérieux comme la récente attaque et ses conséquences. Arthur l'informa que la position de Fudge était de plus en plus précaire et qu'une nouvelle affaire dans le genre lui vaudrait à coup sur son poste. En effet le ministre, prévenu de l'attaque avait cru à un canular : comment les partisans de  Voldemort auraient ils pu transplaner au chemin de traverse malgré la couverture anti-transplannage ? Heureusement, Kingsley Shackelbolt, chef des Aurors avait lui aussi reçu l'information, mais venant de l'ordre et avait dirigé la contre attaque, avec un peu de retard, certes, mais sans l'assentiment du ministère. Il avait donc logiquement reçu l'ordre de Merlin seconde classe et Harry en fut très heureux pour lui car il appréciait grandement le valeureux Auror.

Peu avant de partir, Ron annonça qu'il avait des billets pour le match des Tornades contre les Canons la veille de la rentrée.

« Papa m'a eut quatre billets et Tonks nous accompagne. J'ai demandé à Hermione mais elle peut pas venir alors si tu connais quelqu'un que ça intéresse... » Expliqua Ron, se disant qu'il pourrait voir si Harry et Cho étaient ensemble par la même occasion. Il ne voulait pas le lui demander de peur que ce dernier n'apprécie pas qu'il s'implique encore une fois dans sa vie intime mais était curieux.

Les Weasley prirent congé vers dix-neuf heure, non sans avoir tous serré Harry dans leur bras. Ron rappela à Harry qu'il passerait le prendre le 29 vers neuf heures du matin.

Cho et son père arrivèrent peu après, par la porte - accès rarement employé depuis que la cheminée avait été reconnectée secrètement au réseau -. Mr Chang prit rapidement congé d'eux, devant se rendre à Poudlard pour recevoir des instructions de Dumbledore.

Harry annonça à Cho qui l'emmenait quelque part le 29 et quand celle-ci voulu savoir où, il garda le silence. Il comprit seulement après que la jeune fille risquait d'espérer une balade en « amoureux » et espéra qu'elle ne serait pas trop déçue. Il ne savait toujours pas si il désirait vraiment sortir avec elle, n'ayant pas vraiment eut de temps à lui pour faire le point ces derniers jours.

Le lendemain, deux jours avant le match, il écrivit à Ron pour lui confirmer qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour la place supplémentaire et précisa même que c'était Cho. Il lui demanda par contre de garder leur destination secrète jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent au stade et donc de garder les drapeaux et autres fioritures aux couleurs des Canons que Ron ne manquerai pas d'apporter, cachées.

Le matin du 29, Cho était en beauté, après avoir squatté la salle de bain pendant deux heures, confirmant qu'elle croyait à un rendez-vous galant.

Harry dissimula un sourire lorsqu'il la vit ainsi, pas du tout habillée pour un match de Quidditch. Cho ne masqua pas son étonnement et sa déception  lorsqu'elle vit Tonks et Ron arriver par la cheminée. Tonks avait ce jour là les cheveux oranges, supportant clairement les Canons de Chudley.

Ils sortirent en prenant garde de ne pas éveiller la mère de Sirius qui ronflait d'une manière arythmique, comme si elle guettait le moindre bruit.

Tonks éleva sa baguette, appelant le Magicobus qui arriva en cahotant. Ils filèrent pendant dix minutes au travers des banlieues de Londres avant d'arriver devant un vaste immeuble en forme de pavé. Un écriteau indiquait : « centrale géothermique de Landley. » Mais le bus passa pourtant le portail et les déposa devant les vastes portes où une foule de sorciers se pressaient. Les lieux étaient plutôt bien dissimulés et rien n'aurais laissé présager que l'immeuble abritait un stade couvert, sauf peut être la grande bannière qui annonçait : 

_Aujourd'hui, Les Canons de Chudley contre Les Tornades de Tutshill ! _

Cho poussa un « Oh », ravie et Tonks fit apparaître un grand drapeau bleu marine orné de deux grands T qu'elle tendit à Cho. Ron fit un sourire à cette dernière, lui disant que les Tornades allaient se faire écraser.

Ils se rendirent au stade et Harry décida de soutenir les Tornades pour équilibrer les groupes : Tonks et Ron pour les Canons, Cho et lui pour les Tornados. 

« De toute façon » dit-il, « mon équipe préférée est le Club de Flaquemare. »

Ron savait que le seul intérêt de cette équipe était que l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor y jouait maintenant comme goal titulaire.

Le match fut passionnant et finalement vers dix heures du soir, après onze heures de jeu, les Tornados écrasèrent les Canons 470 à 210. Victoire attendue car les Tornados étaient en tête du classement alors que les Canons traînaient tout en bas depuis une cinquantaine d'années.

Au cours de la journée qui par ailleurs fut très agréable, Ron et Cho se réconcilièrent un peu lorsqu'elle apprit que c'était lui qui avait eut les places et Ron put remarquer que Harry et elle ne sortaient pas ensemble.

Ils rentrèrent vers onze heures du soir et filèrent au lit car le lendemain ils prenaient le Poudlard express.

Réveillés bien trop tôt à leur goût, ils se rendirent à la gare escortés par Rémus et Tonks. McGonagall avait rejoint l'école deux jours plus tôt pour organiser la rentrée. Cette fois-ci, le Train ressemblait à une vrai forteresse : escorté devant et derrière par deux autres trains composés de 2 wagons chacun, remplis Aurors, il était lui même grouillant de sorciers du ministère et d'Aurors. La sécurité n'aurait su être plus renforcée.

« Tout ceci est inutile car Voldemort n'attaquerai jamais deux fois au même endroit, sa force est le fait qu'il frappe toujours de manière inattendue. Semer le doute est son arme la plus puissante. » Pensa Harry.

Le voyage se passa comme les autres. Harry était avec Ron et Hermione. Cho passa un court moment mais n'appréciant pas vraiment la compagnie d'Hermione rejoignit vite ses amies. Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard alors que la nuit tombait et trouvèrent le quai lui aussi surveillé de près par une meute d'Aurors. C'est donc sans encombres qu'il rejoignirent le château, préts à affronter un nouveau trimestre.

                                                                 *    *

                                                                    *

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « Choix décisif » **

Oula j'ai eut du mal à faire 3000 mots dans ce chapitre mais je le trouve pas mal. Il ne s'y passe rien de décisif mais il sert à avancer l'histoire.

Darknessblade me dit que James à les yeux noisette et non bleus et que donc c'est bizare qu'on les confonde au chapitre 8, j'ai relu la description du t1, le passage du miroir de L'erised et j'ai pas vu de description des yeux et comme je vais pas relire les 5 tomes pour le trouver :o) ben il a les yeux comme son père un point c'est tout ! Donc bleu dans cette fic..... et si quelqu'un trouve le passage qui me le dise que je corrige l'erreur ! Voila désolé si vous vous interrogiez quand à ce mystère bien involontaire (pour une fois) !

Au fait : Spike = clou pour ceux qui savent pas. C le nom du chat d'une copine :o).

**Réponse aux reviewers :**

**Luc Granger aka** **Rakatte : pour conclure notre discution sur Ginnt :o) : En fait Gin n'est pas devenue Fantôme parce qu'elle sait que à sa mort Harry preferera rejoindre ses parents et Sirius qui eux ne sont pas devenus fantômes et préfére donc l'attendre en compagnie de ce derniers. Voila !  Sinon continue de faire de longue review surtout, et si tuveux en faire des plus longues je suis tout à fait dacord ! ensuite, perso par perso (lol) : Cho : elle va etre importante pour la fic mais je peut pas en dire plus (ne vas pas croire qu'elle vas trahir Harry ou koi mais j'en dit pas plus). Ron : non il est juste con et borné, pour les baffes j'en connais un autre qui vas pas tarder a en prendre mais chut ! Mione : jalouse non, juste un peu vexée qu'Harry qui glande rien réussisse direct là où elle qui bosse dur met du temps avant de réussir. McGo : trop sérieuse pour déconner en public, elle a réagit comme elle l'aurai fait avec presk tout les autres eleves (presque). Harry : me tromper de choix... mmm tu verra demain :o). Et même si y'aura un passage de 4-5 chapitre qui ne te plairons pas forcément pour une certaine chose je te demande de pas me lacher car tout changera aprés ! Mais j'en dit trop. Bon et déconne pas te fais pas mangemort ! Allez a demain o) ! Merci encore !**

**Sarah30** : n'en oit pas si sur ca vas encore se compliquer...héhé... quant à tes questions, ben tu devra attendre la fin de l'année scolaire sit 7 ou 8 chap et là tout deviendra limpide mais d'ici là y'ora encore un paquet d'évènements bizares qui trouverons touts une explication à la fin (comme dans les boukins quoi...).

**Harry Gryffondor** : et bien j'éspère que celui-ci aussi t'as plu ! En fait pour Harry, je crois que je le fait plus proche des boukins que les autres fic (sauf que moi il a enfin reussi a se decoicer grace a gin :o) ). Il est assez caractériel mais trés sensible et garde tout pour lui, comme le décrit JKR, enfin i me semble.... voila, merci encore !

**Harryjo** : et t'as pas fini d'être surprise ! Apparement toi t'aime ça... alors que d'autres me harcèlent pour avoir la réponses à certains évènement inexpliqués mais je reste de marbre :o). Merci Merci Merci et surement à demain !

**Darknessblade** : vivi moi aussi j'aime bien m'acharner sur Ron... et c'est pas fini lol. Merci pour la remarque, j'ai regardé j'ai pas trouvé donc j'ai fait appel aux lecteurs pour vérif !Et si je me suis planté je corrigerai ! merci à toi !


	12. Choix décisif

**Chapitre 12. Choix décisif.**

Ce soir là, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ron était déja affalé sur son lit, la bouche ouverte à ronfler joyeusement mais lui se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sa cicatrice l'élançant d'une façon agaçante. 

Finalement, il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle commune, traînant sa couverture avec lui. La pièce était déserte mais le feu était toujours vif, se reflétant sur les tentures et les murs. Il positionna un canapé face au feu et s'y installa, se roulant confortablement dans sa couverture. Il s'était décidé : ce soir, comme il ne pouvait dormir il ferait un bilan de sa vie. Ou plutôt de sa vie sentimentale car le reste était assez clair : il était celui sur lequel les espoirs de tout les sorciers reposaient. Il avait perdu ses parents et son parrain et avait vécu l'enfer chez son oncle et sa tante, tout cela était limpide et il n'avait pas besoin d'y revenir pour connaître ses sentiments à ces sujets. 

Il se focalisa donc sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour les personnes de son entourage et commença une longue remise en question, essayant de dégager la vérité. 

« Tout d'abord, Dumbledore. » Se dit il. « J'ai toujours eut confiance en lui mais apparemment lui non et même si dit ne plus rien me cacher, pourquoi lui ferais-je encore confiance ? » se demanda t'il. « Parce qu'il n'a que ton intérêt à coeur et ce n'est pas qu'il te faisait pas confiance mais il ne cherchait qu'a te protéger toutes ces années. » lui souffla sa conscience et il accepta cette réponse.

« Rémus, ensuite. C'est le dernier ami fidèle de mes parents encore en vie. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. Il ne remplacera jamais Sirius que je commençais à considérer comme mon père mais je l'aime beaucoup. » Analysa t'il, remerciant silencieusement Rémus d'être encore là pour lui.

« Les Weasley. » pensa Harry. « C'est un peu ma famille d'adoption et je les adore tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils m'ont pardonné mes erreurs tout comme je leur aie pardonné les leurs. » Se dit Harry et il sut que c'était vrai.

Il est étrange de voir comme l'esprit est sournois, évitant jusqu'au bout de toucher le véritable sujet de cette réflexion : ses sentiments envers Cho et Hermione... mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« McGonagall, mamie. » pensa t'il en riant. « Je lui en veut vraiment de ne pas avoir sut s'imposer à Dumbledore ! Elle aurait pu m'éviter dix ans de calvaire et cinq étés insupportables chez les Dursley. » Rumina t'il avant d'entendre la voix de la sagesse et de se dire : « pourquoi est-ce que je me prive ainsi du dernier membre de ma famille ? Je devrais l'accepter telle qu'elle est et lui pardonner, on ne peut pas réécrire le passé. Je ne m'en porterai que mieux. » 

Ainsi décida t'il de donner une chance à sa grand-mère qui risquait d'en être bien surprise.

Finalement, ne voyant plus d'autres personnes sur lesquelles il n'était pas sur de savoir quoi penser, il finit contraint et forcé par passer à...

« Ginny...... L'ai-je vraiment aimé ? » Se demanda t'il, se sentant coupable d'oser même se poser une telle question qu'il savait néanmoins nécessaire. Il se remémora leur promenade au clair de lune, la première fois où elle l'avait embrassé. « Si je l'avais vraiment aimée, je pense qu je me serrais senti fébrile à l'idée de faire une promenade seul avec elle et que j'aurais comprit plus vite ses intentions, au début j'ai vraiment cru à une simple promenade... » Se dit il. Il chercha alors à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas résisté à la jeune fille. Il énonça les raisons de façon crue il est vrai, mais honnête. « Elle était mignonne et je tenais déja beaucoup à elle. J'étais assez déprimé depuis la mort de Sirius et la manière dont Cho m'avait envoyé sur les roses. Gin était une très bonne amie et je n'ai pas eut le coeur à refuser. Et puis elle m'a pris par surprise et c'était si agréable que je n'ai pas voulu m'en priver ni la rendre malheureuse. J'ai pris l'option facile. » Harry se sentit honteux d'avoir « abusé » de la jeune fille mais se dit finalement qu'elle avait été heureuse pendant au moins un mois... Et après tout la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à sa mort montrait que finalement il s'était vraiment attaché à elle. C'était le plus important. Ce fait était maintenant admis même si cela rajoutait au fardeau de ce sentiment constant de culpabilité qui l'habitait depuis la mort de Sirius. « Mais pourquoi ais-je réagi aussi violement ? » se demanda t'il. « Je pense que j'ai finalement craqué. » pensa t'il. « C'en était trop : quinze ans de Dursley, l'absence de mes parents, la menace constante de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric, la disparition de Sirius, le comportement de Cho.... et enfin, la goutte d'eau qui a tout chamboullé : la torture ignoble de Ginny dont j'était encore plus proche. Je n'ai finalement pas réussi à tout refouler, j'ai craqué... » 

Maintenant qu'il avait mis tout cela au point, il se sentait moins coupable et ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de réaliser le rêve le plus cher de Ginny. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir honteux d'avoir des sentiments pour une autre fille et qu'il ne pouvait pas éternellement refuser de passer à autre chose.

Cela étant acquis, il se décida finalement à aborder son problème le plus urgent :

« Cho. » se dit Harry, se demandant perplexe s'il devait éconduire la jeune fille. Il se souvint combien il l'avait aimée jusqu'aux événements de l'an passé, combien il avait souffert ne pas l'avoir accompagnée au bal en quatrième année. Ca il en était sur et certain : il l'avait aimée. Chassant tout les ressentiments accumulés contre elle, il se dit que finalement sa colère l'avait empêché de voir la vérité : il y avait bien encore un petit quelque chose qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite quand il la voyait. D'un autre coté, il devait prendre en compte l'expérience qu'il avait de son caractère. En depit de tout ce qui le poussait vers la jeune fille, il ne pouvait négliger cet aspect qui l'horripilait. Elle était facilement irritable se dit-il, repensant à la Saint-Valentin, bornée, songea t'il en repensant à la dispute ayant résulté de la trahison de Mariella, et enfin trop émotive. En effet combien de fois l'avais t'il vue avec les larmes plein les yeux ? « Même la première fois qu'elle m'a embrassé. » pensa t'il avec une pointe de dégoût. D'un autre coté, elle avait eut des excuses, la mort de sa mère, de Cédric, mais même s'il lui avait pardonné, le fait était que l'on ne change pas de caractère comma ça.... Voyant qu'une telle réflexion ne le mènerait à rien, il se força à prendre une décision irrémédiable. « Je vais pas tirer à pile ou face quand même... » Ironisa t'il dans une réaction typiquement Moldue. « Je crois que je ne supporterai pas qu'elle recommence comme l'année dernière comme elle ne manquerai pas de le faire si je sortais avec elle. » méditait-il. « Bon, motion rejetée » dit il à haute voix, parodiant les pompeux députés qui passaient au infos Moldues. Ceci dit, il se sentit soulagé et se dit qu'il avait donc pris la bonne décision.

Qulque chose de mou et visqueux lui frôla la cheville. Se baissant, il aperçut Spike qui cherchait à se faire remarquer. Il le pris dans ses mains et lui dit.

« Salut toi ! »

« SssssSssssssssss Ss ss ssssSs sssssSSss. »

Harry étonné dit :

« Parles plus fort je ne te comprends pas. »

« SSSSSSS SSSSSS SSS SSSSsSSssS SsssSSS ssssSSSss !!!!!! » répondit le serpent qui semblait contrarié.

Harry le reposa au sol tout en s'étonnant de ne pas avoir compris un traître mot de ce que lui avait dit son serpent. « Je doit être trop fatigué pensa t'il. »

Il en était rendu au dernier sujet de sa réflexion, ayant pensé à tout le monde et ayant éculé toutes les diversions possibles. Sujet tant attendu et tant redouté à la fois......

« Hermione. Certes je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma petite soeur, ma meilleure amie mais je dois avouer que depuis quelque temps notre relation est différente. Depuis la rentrée en fait... » Spéculait il. Il s'avoua que les moments passés seul avec elle lorsque Ron boudait n'avaient somme toute pas été si désagréables que ça... et que les nuits où il avait dormi avec elle avaient été sans cauchemars et très très agréables. « C'est pas possible, je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'Hermione ! » constata t'il, et cette idée ne le choqua pas. Il sentit même son ventre gargouiller bizarrement à cette pensée.

Il spécula sur ses chances et s'endormit devant le feu alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se rapprocher de son amie.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il se retrouva allongé sur la canapé, la couverture bien bordée autours de lui, la tête appuyée sur un oreiller qu'il ne se rappela pas avoir apporté. Puis il aperçut Hermione dans un fauteuil proche, occupée à lire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit avec un sourire :

« Tu est enfin réveillé ! Il est presque huit heures, les cours vont commencer, tu ne t'es même pas réveillé quand tous les élèves sont passés. » Et sans prendre le temps de respirer ajouta. « Tu as du veiller tard hier soir » sur un ton de reproche.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. » se justifia t'il. « Ron n'est pas levé ? »

« Si bien sur, lui il est parti déjeuner, je t'ai attendu. Mais là on a plus le temps ! » Remarqua t'elle dépitée. « Vas vite te changer, encore deux minutes et c'est moi qui te réveillais. »

Super heureux de voir une Hermione aussi attentionnée, il fila dans son dortoir où il se changea en quatrième vitesse.

Il fut enchanté en enchantement lorsqu'il se retrouva en duo avec Hermione et que Ron dut partir travailler avec Lavande. Alors qu'ils sortaient du cours, discutant de leurs progrès respectifs, ils ne firent pas vraiment attention, à tel point que Harry percuta Rogue aux détours d'un couloir. Celui-ci se retrouva étalé par terre, recouvert d'une potion verdâtre qu'il amenait visiblement à l'infirmerie.

« Vous pouvez pas faire attention Potter ? Vous vous croyez peut-être assez important pour que tout le monde s'écarte à votre passage ? » Hurla t'il en se relevant. « Retenue ce soir ! Avec Rusard ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous surveiller ! »

« Mais professeur c'est injuste, Harry n'a pas fait exprès ! » s'indigna Hermione.

Ron voyant Rogue devenir encore plus pâle que jamais, son teint cireux rivalisant maintenant avec celui d'un Ronflack Cornu, s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres du professeur le plus aimé de l'école.

« Dans ce cas il serait normal que vous l'accompagniez ce soir Miss Granger. Histoire de ne pas faire de jaloux.... et une injustice de plus ou de moins... »

Et satisfait, il se retourna vers le chemin des cachots à la recherche d'une autre fiole de potion.

« Tu n'aurais pas du intervenir, Hermione. » dit alors Ron, une fois que la cape noire ne fut plus en vue.

« Il n'avait pas le droit... » Commença la jeune fille.

« Il a tout les droits, même celui d'inventer des motifs pour nous mettre en retenue. » répondit philosophiquement Harry.

Ils reprirent leur chemin de la grande salle et se disposèrent à manger.

Les plats apparurent et Harry fut ravi de voir que des côtes d'agneau étaient au menu. Il se saisit d'une mais lorsqu'il en porta un morceau à sa bouche, il ne put réprimer une grimace. Il se força à avaler et déclara :

« Cette viande est immonde ! »

« Je ne trouve pas, c'est peut-être ton morceau qui n'est pas bon. » fit Ron qui lui-même mangeait les côtes d'agneau avec les doigts. Il pris un morceau de celle de Harry, la goutta et dit :

« Elle est très bonne, t'es pas bien ? C'est ton plat préféré en plus. »

Harry ne dit rien mais poussa la viande sur le coté de son assiette et se servit de gratin de choux de Bruxelles.

« Harry, mais où as tu la tête, tu déteste ça ! » s'étonna Hermione.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et entreprit de manger. Il se resservit deux fois avant de se déclarer repu.

L'après midi, ils se rendirent séparément à leurs cours : Harry en apprentissage des techniques d'Auror, Hermione en Arithmancie et Ron au cours d'Hagrid. Harry fut passionné par les explications de Stratius Shackelbolt sur les méthodes de dissimulations qu'utilisaient les Aurors. Il répondit avec empressement aux questions du professeur sur les capes d'invisibilités, le Polynectar ou encore le sort de désillusion – celui que Maugrey lui avait jeté l'an passé, le transformant en caméléon humain -.

A la sortie du cours, Harry passa au bureau de Rusard pour savoir l'heure de sa retenue.

« De neuf heures à deux heures du Matin, monsieur Potter. Dites le à Miss Granger je n'ai pas que ça a faire de la chercher. » Grogna le concierge plus aimable que jamais.

Harry rejoignit ses amis à la salle commune où ils firent les devoirs qu'on leur avait déja donné en ce premier jour du trimestre. Ils se rendirent ensuite au repas où Harry surprit tout le monde en appréciant le poisson et délaissant à nouveau la viande.

Ils finirent leurs essais, remettant le compteur des devoirs à faire à zéro, en attendant l'heure de la retenue.

Finalement, à neuf heures moins dix, ils quittèrent la salle commune sous le regard compatissant de Ron.

Rusard les attendait devant son bureau et les entraîna vers les cachots.

« Pas de chance mes enfants, pas de chance.... La salle des trophées à été nettoyée hier pas des Poufsouffle et les professeurs m'ont assuré n'avoir rien à vous faire faire...pas de chaudron à récurer, pas de pot de chambre de l'infirmerie à nettoyer et Hagrid n'a pas besoins d'élèves « volontaires » pour une petite balade dans la foret....pas de chance... » Marmonnait le vieux Cracmol avec un air malsain. 

Les deux jeunes gens étaient silencieux et ne comprenaient pas en quoi ils n'avaient pas de chance, ils se trouvaient heureux de ne pas avoir ces tâches rebutantes à faire.                                                                               multirécidivistes dans votre genre, je vous ai préparé quelque chose de bien particulier, vous allez adorer. » dit il, une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

Cette fois, Harry redoutait vraiment la suite. Ils étaient maintenant au premier sous-sol, dans une partie inutilisée des cachots, qui puait le moisi et le renfermé. Soudain, Rusard s'immobilisa devant un cachot.

« Enlevez vos robes vos pulls et vos chaussures. » ordonna t'il. Les jeunes gens s'exécutèrent. Hermione se retrouva en chaussettes et chemisette, portant la jupe courte de l'uniforme de l'école qui lui couvrait seulement le haut des jambes. Harry lui finit en pantalon et t-shirt court.

« Le pantalon aussi Potter, montrez nous vos jolies jambes... »

Harry se retrouva en caleçon, mais ne rougit pas, habitué à être dans une telle tenue devant Hermione, lorsqu'ils dormaient dans la chambre à Ron au Terrier ou qu'ils avaient dormis ensemble à Poudlard.

Rusard les poussa dans le cachot et ferma la lourde porte, leur criant : 

« Je reviens d'ici cinq heures mes enfants, amusez vous bien... »

Le cachot était humide, très humide... le sol était couvert de quelques centimètres d'eau croupie et un soupirail donnant visiblement sur le parc, laissait passer une brise glacée de mois de Janvier qui ne tarda pas à les geler sur place.

« Iiiiilé fou, on vas mourir de froids ! » grelotta Hermione.

Harry acquieça et dit :

« Il faut bouger pour se réchauffer. » Non moins frissonnant.

« J'irais me plaindre à Dumbledore. » grommela Hermione tout en faisant de grands mouvements pour se réchauffer.

Harry hocha la tête tout en se frictionnant vigoureusement.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient épuisés par les efforts physiques qu'ils produisaient. Ceux-ci leur faisaient dispenser plus de calories qu'il ne leur apportait la chaleur, les affaiblissant davantage et les rendant encore plus vulnérable au froid. Finalement, Harry s'appuya au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'a se retrouver assis dans l'eau stagnante. Hermione allait faire de même mais Harry lui fit signe de venir sur ses jambes pour éviter de se mouiller. Elle s'assit donc sur le haut des cuisses du jeune homme, plus sur le bassin et se serra contre lui. Harry ramena ses jambes contre le dos de la jeune fille et la serra à son tour, partageant le peu de chaleur que leur corps dégageait encore.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione frissonnait toujours. Harry sécha ses mains sur son t-shirt moite et les passa sous la chemisette de la jeune fille pour lui frictionner le dos. Hermione, à moitié morte de froid se resserra contre lui et passa ses mains autour de son cou, posant son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de son épaule.

« Merci. » murmura t'elle faiblement.

Harry réussit à produire un sourire et la serra avant de continuer ses mouvements pour la réchauffer. Il sentit des larmes lui couler sur sa nuque. La jeune fille avait l'air désespérée, luttant visiblement contre l'évanouissement. Harry retira ses mains du dos de son amie et caressa ses cheveux tendrement. Hermione lui déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou qui étonna et réjouit profondément Harry, le poussant même à bénir Rogue des les avoir mis en retenue, si insupportable soit elle.

Harry resserra la jeune fille contre lui et déposa à son tour un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Ses frictions se firent plus tendre, apportant du réconfort en plus de la chaleur.

Quelque temps plus tard, le corps d'Hermione se fit plus lourd tandis qu'elle perdait finalement connaissance.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut une une douloureuse éternité, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rusard souriant. Harry qui avait lutté pour ne pas perdre connaissance à son tour se leva, son amie dans les bras. Il passa devant Rusard qui lui tendait leurs habits, sans le voir et pris la direction de l'infirmerie.

S'appuyant souvent contre les murs pour reprendre des forces et éviter de tomber d'épuisement, il finit par atteindre l'aile ouest où se situait l'infirmerie.

Ce fut une Mme Pomfresh en chemise de nuit qui répondit aux tambourinements répétés de Harry. Elle vit débarquer un jeune homme en t-shirt et sous vêtements, trempé, sale et grelottant, portant une jeune fille non moins mouillée, habillée très légèrement, inconsciente.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait c'est pas possible ! » tempêta l'infirmière.

Harry déposa son amie sur un lit, se retourna vers l'infirmière et s'effondra. Celle-ci le retint à temps et l'entraîna vers le lit voisin.

« Retenue...Rusard...les cachots humides...froid » articula Harry devant une Mme Pomfresh abasourdie.

Harry fit signe à l'infirmière de s'occuper d'abord d'Hermione. Elle commença par la réanimer et l'aida à passer un pyjama sec pendant que Harry détournait le regard. Elle lui fit boire de la pimentine et quelques potions avant de la border de multiples couvertures. Elle fit de même avec Harry tout en tempêtant contre l'inconscience du vieux concierge.

« Vous aurez de la chances si vous avez pas attrapé une méchante pneumopathie avec ça... »

Elle vérifia qu'ils étaient correctement installés avant de retourner elle même se coucher.

Hermione regardait Harry du lit voisin et soudain se redressa et le rejoignit en titubant dans le sien. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après s'être longuement embrassés et caressés tendrement.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « Coup de batte et coup dur. »**

Nous y voila ! Alors zetes content ? J'éspère !

Alala ça fait plaisir ce chap est venu tout seul ! 3h30 pour l'écrire contre 6 celui d'avant c'est tout dire !

Bon je sais je suis trés sadique... la retenue était vraiment méchante mais au moins ça les a précipité dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

**Reponse**** aux reviews :**

**Luc** **Granger** **aka** **Racatte** : Bon là je crois que l'on atteint un niveau de délire assez élevé (on en est au 128éme « si » il me semble), bref Ginny est morte et ne sera pas un fantôme point final ! Voila non mais ! C'est pas vrai ces lecteurs qui trouvent toujours à redire... lol. Mais bon au moins ça prouve qu'il se sentent impliqués et ça ça s'apprécie. Bon ensuite, malgrés ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre, dans trois chapitres et on arrive à la série des-dits 4 chapitres qui vont pas te plaire (enfin sur un certain point, jen dit ca pour paumer les lecteurs indiscrets qui liraient ta reponse personelle.) Mais t'inkiet pas la fin de l'année vas te plaire. Bon, le quidditch : non ce sont les tornados qui ont choppé le vif, les canons se sont fait éclatés. Pour le coup du rat bondissant j'avais même pas fait gaffe ! (Bon ok gt encore a moitié bourré mais ca compte pas !) Mais bon ca marquera plus Harry de risquer de se retrouver dans un état comparable à l'autre c..... Pour le montage d'image : pourquoi i te plait pas le médaillon ? C'est pourtant mignon tout plein et d'un gout exquis....Voila, prochaine review prochain chapitre (lol).

**Harryjo** : Un slash ? Beeeeeeeerrrk ça va pas non ? Je suis formellement opposé à ce genre de fics : les tordus ont parfaitement le droit de fantasmer sur ce qu'ils veulent mais pas de le coucher sur le papier au risque que de pauvres âmes innocentes et naïves soient choquée par leur délires pervers. Surtout quand ils mettent en secène des gamin et gamines. Bref yapa de risque. Non mais comment peut tu même m'imaginer écrire un tel truc ? Sinon tinkiet que dès la première nuit avec Gin ca aurait baisouillé et aurait été décrit en profondeur.... Pis les nuits passées avec Herm...pis tiens quand iil se réconcilie avec Ron tant qu'affaire, pis Cho pendant les vacances et enfin il tue Voldemort d'une saillie brutale..... Non désolé je trouve que ca colle pas :o), j'ai essayé pourtant !

**Harry Gryffondor** : wé, j'essaye tant que possible de garder les caractères du t5 (bon sauf Ron :o) a part sa nullité au quidditch.) Sinon coté coeur te voila servi ! 


	13. Coups de batte et coup dur

**Chapitre 13. Coups de batte coup dur.**

Le lendemain, Mme Pomfresh les retrouva donc dans le même lit mais exeptionellement ne dit rien. Harry fut immédiatement sur pied mais Hermione semblait avoir plus de séquelles de leur aventure de la veille. L'infirmière décréta qu'elle devait rester encore à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Lorsqu'elle vit l'air malheureux de Harry elle ajouta en souriant :

« Vous êtes dispensé de cours aujourd'hui monsieur Potter, vous pourrez tenir compagnie à Miss Granger. »

Harry fut étonné que la vielle infirmière ne le chasse pas en arguant que la jeune fille avait besoin de repos. Il le fit remarquer et se vit répondre :

« Votre amie est malade pas blessée, elle n'a pas besoin de dormir toute la journée, surtout après la bonne nuit de sommeil que vous avez eut. »

Harry regarda sa montre : midi. Ils avaient donc malgré tout dormi presque dix heures.

« Le directeur voudrait vous voir aujourd'hui monsieur Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête mais se rendit compte qu'il était en pyjamas et que la veille il était arrivé en caleçon....  Le voyant regarder ses habits d'un air incertain, l'infirmière lui dit :

« Votre ami monsieur Weasley est passé ce matin pendant que vous dormiez, j'en ai profité pour lui demander de vous apporter des habits. », pointant une chaise sur laquelle étaient posés des vêtements et une robe d'école tout propres.

L'infirmière se retira dans son bureau et Harry retourna au chevet de son amie. Celle-ci lui fit un pâle sourire mais semblait encore très faible. Une grosse quinte de toux l'empêcha de parler et ce fut Harry qui dit :

« Je vais voir Dumbledore et je reviens. »

Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et se dirigea vers ses habits. Hermione détourna la tête mais lorsqu'il ôta le pantalon de pyjamas de l'infirmerie il l'entendit dire :

« Qu'elle jolie paire de fesses, j'ai vraiment bon goû... » Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle toux lui déchirait la gorge.

Harry retourna vivement la tête vers sa copine, aussi rouge que la touffe d'un Weasley et lui jetta un regard qui se voulait menaçant, sans bien sur y parvenir.

Il finit de s'habiller tout en vérifiant qu'Hermione ait bien la tête tournée et se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans avoir succombé à la tentation de lui faire un autre bisou. 

Il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait attentivement le bureau du professeur. Une fois de plus il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Sachant très bien qu'il passerait des heures à énoncer toutes les friandises sorcières comme Moldues avant de trouver le bon mot de passe, il décida de se rendre à la grande salle où le repas devait s'achever. Il y trouverait certainement un professeur n'ayant pas fini son repas et de plus il avait vraiment faim.

A peine rentré dans la grande salle, Cho lui bondit dessus, l'air complètement paniquée.

« Mon chéri tu n'as rien ? Mon dieu je vais tuer ce vieil abrutis de Rusard ! »

« Tout doux Cho, ça va, ça va. » fit Harry trop surpris pour réagir au « Mon chéri »

La jeune fille parut rassurée.

« Pomfresh n'a pas voulu me laisser te voir ce matin avant les cours, j'étais si furieuse ! » lui dit elle le suivant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs.

« Heureusement ! » se dit Harry pensant au scandale qu'aurais provoqué la Serdaigle si elle l'avait découvert dans le même lit qu'Hermione. « Oui moi ça va Cho par contre ma Mimine ça va pas. » ajouta t'il, utilisant le premier surnom qu'il trouva et accentuant bien le « MA ».

Cho se figea tandis qu'il continuait à s'avancer vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore n'était pas là mais sa grand-mère lui délivra le mot de passe.

Il se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondors, voyant que Cho était toujours plantée entre sa table et celle des Poufsouffles. Il s'assit en face de Ron qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il se chargea donc de le rassurer, lui racontant les événements de la veille tout en altérant certains passages du récit. Quand il eut fini son histoire, Ron semblait encore plus horrifié qu'avant, un morceau d'omelette pendant au coin de sa bouche. Visiblement les rumeurs étaient loin de la vérité.

Une demi heure plus tard, Harry se rendit donc à nouveau devant la gargouille gardienne et prononça clairement :

« Dragées surprises. »

Il pénétra dans le bureau où il trouva le respectable directeur la tête dans les mains, plongé dans ses pensées, sa pensine posée à proximité. Lorsque Harry s'approcha, il sembla plus émerger d'un profond sommeil que d'une concentration forcenée.

« Ah, Harry, assis toi veut tu ? » dit il d'une voix sereine. « Je t'ai demandé de venir pour avoir ta version des faits d'hier. Mais tout d'abord comment va Miss Granger ? », Les yeux pétillants.

« Elle sortira de l'infirmerie à la fin de la semaine. » dit platement Harry.

Il entrepris donc ensuite pour la deuxième fois de la journée de relater sa terrible soirée, mais il commença par décrire comment il s'était vu octroyé la retenue, égayant sont récit par quelques petits « injustes » et « complètement inconscient » disséminés tout au long de son récit.

Lorsqu'il se tut, le directeur se leva et lui demanda de lui montrer le cachot en question. Harry le guida tant bien que mal dans la partie inutilisée des cachots et finit par trouver la porte qu'il n'avait quitté des yeux pendant cinq heures, la veille. Le directeur ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un cachot parfaitement sec, portant les marques visibles d'un nettoyage récent. Le soupirail avait été obturé d'une planche clouée à la hâte.

« Mais, mais.... hier c'était tout mouillé et moisi ! »  S'exclama Harry.

Le directeur semblait cette fois passablement énervé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous étiez arrivés complètement trempés et couvert de saletés. » fit le directeur tout en s'approchant du soupirail. 

D'un geste de sa baguette il décella la planche pour constater que l'ouverture donnait bien sur le parc.

 « Je peut vous assurer qu'a minuit les pieds dans l'eau, le vent ne semble pas bien chaud. » fit Harry qui avait retrouvé toute sa confiance en voyant que le directeur le croyait.

Finalement le directeur hocha la tête et sortit. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers a sortie des cachots, Harry demanda incertain :

« Puis-je vous demander ce que risque Rusard. »

« Bien sur que tu peut. » répondit Dumbledore amusé. « Monsieur Rusard va recevoir un avertissement : la prochaine fois qu'il abusera de son pouvoir ainsi, il sera renvoyé. De plus, il ne pourra plus choisir lui-même la punition des élèves en retenue, il se contentera de les surveiller. »

Harry parut satisfait et quitta le directeur pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie où il trouva Hermione en train de finir un plantureux repas. 

Il y passa toute l'après-midi avant qu'elle ne lui rappelle qu'il avait une réunion de l'AD le soir même. En effet, le matin de la rentrée, Il avait  touché son faux gallion et convoqué les membres le lendemain soir. Ce soir là donc.

Vers cinq heures et demi, après les cours, Ron vint visiter son amie et ne dit rien lorsqu'il vit la main de Harry tenir celle d'Hermione. Vers sept heure, ils repartirent tout les deux pour prendre leur repas puis se préparer pour la réunion.

Ils rejoignirent finalement leurs camarades devant la Salle sur Demande. La plupart étaient joyeux même si quelque uns semblaient tristes. Dans les yeux de ceux-ci brillait une forte détermination. Harry les reconnu comme étant ceux qui avaient perdu un proche dans l'attaque du Chemin de traverse. Par miracle, aucun étudiant n'avait figuré dans le lourd bilan de ce jour là.

Harry imagina la salle d'entraînement qu'il désirait et poussa la porte avant de s'écarter pour que les élèves rentrent. Lorsque tous furent passés, Harry se rendit compte que Cho l'attendait. Elle se dirigea vers lui et dit :

« Comment va ta....Mimine ? » Crachant presque le surnom.

« Mieux. » fit Harry sachant pertinemment que ce n'était là qu'une entrée en matière.

« Tu n'aurais pas du me mentir pendant les vacances, tu es cruel ! »

Harry vit arriver la gifle mais ne fit rien pour l'éviter, restant de marbre.

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis hier seulement. De plus si j'ai choisit de pas sortir avec toi c'est bien pour ça. » Dit il en pointant la marque rouge sur sa joue.

La jeune fille s'enfuit en pleurant dans le couloir. Haussant les épaules, Harry rentra dans la salle où ses amis l'attendaient impatiemment. Tous avaient entendu des rumeurs selon quoi il aurait été présent lors de l'attaque et avait sauvé Cho Chang. Ils avaient vu que les deux jeunes gens discutaient dans le couloir et c'est pourquoi ils furent très étonnés lorsque Harry parut avec la joue délicatement marquée de cinq doigts. Ils furent encore plus abasourdis quand celui-ci leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

Harry dut raconter comment il avait affronté le Mangemort et sa vision de l'attaque. Tous furent impressionnés par sa bravoure mais aussi prit d'inquiétude face à la barbarie aveugle des Mangemorts. C'est donc avec empressement qu'ils se mirent au travail sous l'oeil bienveillant d'Harry. A la demande générale, Harry leur apprit le sort du miroir, le REVERSO, tout en précisant qu'il ne bloquerait que les sorts mineurs. Devant l'air surpris des jeunes gens qui pensaient qu'il se contredisait, Harry leur dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi il avait produit ce sort et comment il avait fait rebondir l'éclair vert. 

Quittant la Salle sur Demande, Harry souhaita le bonsoir à Ron avant d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et de se faufiler jusque dans l'infirmerie.

Il quitta son amie aux premières lueurs de l'aube et rejoignit sa salle commune. Il se saisit de ses affaires et alla déjeuner, prêt à affronter bon gré mal gré une journée de cours.

Après une demi journée de défense contre les forces du mal qu'Harry trouva d'un ennui profond, il se dirigea vers les cachots pour ses potions approfondies où il se surprit à s'intéresser à la potion d'envoûtement qu'il réalisait. 

Il fut désespéré lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait voir Hermione qu'une heure avant le repas pour cause de Quidditch. La jeune fille allait mieux. Sa toux avait cessé mais elle n'était toujours pas capable de se lever par elle même. Il rapporta le pot de chambre à l'infirmière, sous le regard gêné de la jeune fille et s'en fut donc après un temps qu'il jugea trop court, au terrain de Quidditch. 

L'entraînement fut catastrophique. Malgré ses efforts il n'attrapa pas le vif une seule fois des deux heures que dura l'entraînement et c'est une Angelina exaspérée qui cria un : « _ACCIO VIF D'OR_. » avant de ranger la petite balle dans la malle de bois. En colère, elle dit à Harry :

« Déjà qu'on a un goal qui serait plus efficace dans les tribunes et deux batteurs minables mais si en plus tu t'y met, on peut directement déclarer forfait ! »

Ce fut un Harry maussade qui rejoignit la grande salle après s'être douché. Ron tentait de lui remonter le moral, en vain. « C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. » pensa Harry.

Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir où Harry se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Tu ne  vas pas encore passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ? » lui demanda Ron.

« Et pourquoi pas ? « Lui demanda Harry un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Ron haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas épiloguer sur le sujet au risque de se redisputer avec son meilleur ami.

Le lendemain, mercredi, Harry fut plutôt inattentif au cours de défense contre les forces du mal approfondie. Il ne cessait de penser à Hermione et lorsque le professeur von Rammstein lui posa une question qu'il n'entendit pas, il eut l'air encore plus idiot que Ron. Même Malefoy fut surpris de constater que c'était possible.

Il passa encore l'après midi avec son amie, négligeant ses devoirs.

Le jeudi, Hermione annonça ravie que l'infirmière l'autorisait à quitter le lit le lendemain soir. Ce fut donc le dernier soir où Harry la rejoignit en douce pour passer la nuit tout contre elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, le vendredi il dut se rendre au deuxième entraînement de Quidditch de la semaine et ne put donc aider Hermione à déménager toutes les affaires de cours qui s'étaient entassé durant la semaine où elle avait tout simplement refusé d'être dispensée de devoirs.

Malgré sa joie de voir Hermione rétablie, Harry réalisa une bien piètre performance ce jour là, agaçant au plus haut point son capitaine qui ne manqua pas de lui crier son mécontentement, à grand renfort de postillons.

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry était désespéré. Cela faisait maintenant six entraînements qu'il n'avait pas réussit à saisir le sournois petit vif d'or. Heureusement Hermione était là pour le réconforter. Leur relation était maintenant officielle et n'avait pas manqué de susciter de mémorables accrochements avec Malefoy qui les interpella alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main dans les couloirs :

« Berk, une sang de bourbe ! Tu es tombé bien bas Potter, tu suis les traces de ton père... » 

Flegmatique, Harry cingla :

« C'est toujours mieux que de suivre celles du tien, n'est-ce pas Drago ? »

Harry savait très bien que le blondinet n'avait toujours pas digéré la capture de son si « admirable » paternel en juin dernier au ministère.

Le lendemain, Malefoy qui cherchait à se venger de la joute verbale qu'il avait perdu la veille, lança en riant :

« Et en plus d'être une sang de bourbe elle ressemble à un castor. » 

Ce à quoi Harry répliqua :

« Les castors sont toujours plus mignons que les bouledogues... » Et dans une imitation parfaite de Parkinson ajouta « Mon Drakichou comment tu vas ? Je me suis tant inquiété pour toi mon Dragounet ! » Il fit une pause et demanda : « Et son petit nom à elle, c'est quoi ? Pansy chérie ou Panpan, dis moi ?

Tout les élèves témoins de la scène éclatèrent de rire et Malefoy, plus rouge qu'une potion de récurage, tourna les talons en promettant une vengeance atroce à Potter et à tout ses déscendants.

Depuis le début de l'année, Harry ne faisait plus des nuits complètes, son rêve du cimetière lui revenant souvent. Il en avait parlé à Hermione, lui avouant que les seules fois où il dormait sereinement étaient quand elle était contre lui. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours dormir ensemble et ne passaient maximum qu'une nuit par semaine dans la chambre des nécessités.

Comme Harry passait ses heures d'insomnie à lire, ses résultats scolaires étaient toujours au top niveau. Il avait aussi de grandes facilités dans les exercices pratiques, montrant que son héritage se réveillait.

Il était donc heureux en amour et en étude mais parallèlement, ses légendaires performances au Quidditch étaient littéralement en chute libre. Il égalait presque la nullité absolue de Ron et des deux batteurs.

Un jour de mi-Février, Angelina, complètement déprimée, fit atterrir l'équipe. Elle saisit une batte, en jetta une autre à Harry et dit en criant :

« Harry, recule de cinquante mètres et vous-là les deux abrutis regardez comment on fait. » Elle fit signe à Alicia qui libéra un cognard qui se dirigea vers le capitaine. Même si celle-ci n'avait jamais été batteuse, elle frappa avec précision la balle de métal et l'envoya dans la direction de Harry, avec bien plus de succès que les deux nouveaux batteurs. Le cognard corrigea de lui-même sa trajectoire et fonça droit vers Harry.

Dans un geste d'autodéfence, celui-ci frappa la balle qui alla s'écraser dans le ventre d'Angelina.

Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau parler, elle dit :

« Tous en l'air. Harry tu gardes la batte, Kirke tu cherches le vif. »

Etonné, Harry s'exécuta et se trouva être bien meilleur batteur qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

« Bien plus efficace qu'en tant qu'attrapeur récemment… » se dit il.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Angelina prit Harry à part et lui dit.

« Ca fait maintenant un mois que tu n'arrives plus à rien avec le vif. Je suis désolée d'en arriver là mais je n'ai pas le choix. Soit tu prends la place de batteur soit je ne pourrais te garder dans l'équipe. »

Elle semblait vraiment peinée de devoir dire ça à un coéquipier avec lequel elle jouait depuis prés de six ans.

« Je comprends. » dit il, honnête. « Et j'accepte évidement. Le Quidditch est ma seule passion. »

Angelina sourit et dit :

« Nous devons donc trouver un nouvel attrapeur, Kirk est nul. Par contre Sloper se débrouille pas trop mal depuis qu'il t'a comme partenaire. »

Et sur ce, ils se rendirent à la douche.

Ron n'avait rien dit de l'entraînement mais il était très surpris d'un tel changement et Hermione ne le fut pas moins lorsque son petit amis lui annonça son changement de poste.

« Il est très doué. » affirma Ron, laissant Harry et Hermione pensifs. 

Un lundi après-midi, Ron rejoignit sa salle commune en toute hâte, bien avant la fin des cours. Il arriva donc en premier et attendit impatient ses camarades. Harry fut très étonné de découvrir son ami aussi fébrile.

« Mais vas tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? » s'impatienta Harry. Il s'était installé sur un sofa en face de Ron, Hermione lovée sur ses genoux.

« C'est le professeur Chourave. » dit il ménageant ses effets. « Elle n'a pas fait attention alors qu'elle corrigeait Anna Habbot et s'est fait mordre par la Phynalocéra vivace de la serre N°7. »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une Phynalocéra vivace car il ne suivait plus de cours d'Herbologie, et il demanda à Ron si c'était grave. Hermione semblait inquiète. Cela n'intrigua pas Harry car il savait que même si elle aussi n'avait plus cours d'Herbologie, elle devait sûrement avoir lu un livre en parlant.

« Et bien... » Fit Ron, laissant planer un suspense assez déplacé. « Les soigneurs qui sont venu de toute urgence de Ste Mangouste ont dit qu'elle serait de retour dans un peu plus d'une semaine, le temps qu'ils annulent les effets du poison et vérifient qu'elle n'a pas de réaction allergique. »

Harry soupira tout en balançant une claque dans l'épaule de son ami pour le punir de lui avoir fait une telle peur. Il avait toujours apprécié le professeur Chourave. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es excité comme une puce ? » demanda alors Hermione.

« Ben c'est la première fois en six ans qu'il se passe quelque chose en Herbologie. » fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione détourna le regard, dégoutée et Harry eut une grimace méprisante envers son ami. 

Voyant le malaise, Ron ajouta précipitamment :

« C'est Neville qui l'a secourue. »

Les têtes de Harry et Hermione se retournèrent vers lui.

« Il a frappé l'espèce de gros bourgeon au milieu des tentacules qui mordent et ça a semblé assommer la plante. »

Devant l'air étonné des deux jeunes gens il ajouta : « En plus on avait même pas encore étudié cette plante. Personne ne savait comment l'empêcher de s'acharner contre le professeur une fois que les tentacules l'avaient attrapée. Neville est vraiment très fort en Herbologie ! » Conclut il.

Les deux amoureux acquièrent silencieusement.

Trois jours après l'accident du professeur Chourave, ils étaient tout les trois réunis pour le petit déjeuner lorsqu'un flot de Chouettes et de Hiboux déferla dans la grande salle. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, habitués. Hermione réceptionna son quotidien et le déplia d'un geste machinal. Soudain elle poussa un cri aigu, faisant sursauter ses amis. Ron lâcha sa tartine et se retrouva avec plein de confiture sur les genoux.

De partout dans la salle, des exclamations retentissaient. En fait, de tout ceux qui avaient reçu le Daily Prophet.

Sous le regard étonné des jeunes garçons, les yeux d'Hermione parcoururent à une vitesse incroyable le journal. Harry qui était à coté de sa petite amie, se pencha sur le journal et lu à haute voix pour Ron :

_Attaque à la clinique Sainte Mangouste._

_Une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts à été menée hier soir, jeudi onze février, contre la clinique des sorciers. Il semblerait qu'un nombre conséquent de Mangemorts aient envahis la clinique vers dix-neuf heures. Aucun détail n'a été porté à la presse à laquelle Monsieur Weasley, secrétaire d'état a déclaré : « On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé car aucun témoin n'a survécu. »_

_Le bilan encore provisoire fait état de prés de trois cent victimes, soigneurs et patients confondus. Une hécatombe de plus au palmarès du seigneur des ténèbres, portant le nombre des victimes à plus de six cent depuis cet été._

_Le ministère a une fois de plus prouvé son incompétence à prévoir les mouvements du seigneur des ténèbres car les Aurors sont arrivés trop tard, ne trouvant que mort et désolation. Monsieur Sturgis Podmore, proche de Dumbledore nous a confié que le directeur de Poudlard et lui même avaient tenté depuis plusieurs mois de convaincre notre ministre, Monsieur Fudge, de renforcer les dispositifs de sécurité autours des points névralgiques fréquentés par notre communauté. « En vain » constate Mr Podmore avec tristesse._

_Aussitôt après l'attaque, le ministère a fait boucler le quartier, instaurant de nouvelles mesures de sécurité. Il nous à été assuré que la clinique rouvrirait bientôt dans un cadre de sécurité renforcé.....Suite page 5 _

_                                                                                      O. Secour, envoyé spécial du Daily Prophet._

Harry leva les yeux vers le directeur qui parlait avec un inconnu. Il hocha la tête sombrement et l'homme se retira. Dumbledore se leva et d'un geste de baguette, remplaça les tentures de la grande salle par des draperies noires. La salle était silencieuse lorsqu'il déclara :

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs, j'ai la douleur de vous faire part du décès du professeur Chourave, tuée lors de l'attaque de la clinique Sainte Mangouste hier soir. » 

Plusieurs professeurs et de nombreux élèves de Poufsouffle fondirent en larme.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Chapitre suivant : « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »**

Allez pour délirer je refais l'article version.... originale on va dire. Ca risque de pas plaire à tout le monde alors si vous aimez pas les Mangemorts je vous conseille de zapper !

Grande réussite de l'opération « Mangouste morte ».

Une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts à été menée hier soir, jeudi onze février, contre la clinique des sorciers. Il semblerait qu'un nombre conséquent de braves gars en noir aient envahis la clinique vers dix-neuf heures. Aucun détail n'a été porté à la presse à laquelle Monsieur Weasley, un grand dadais à l'air hautain dont seules ses tâches de rousseur rivalisent de laideur avec ses horribles cheveux roux a déclaré : « On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé car aucun témoin n'a survécu. » Monsieur Weasley est actuellement secrétaire junior attaché au ministre, preuve s'il en fallait de la décadence du ministère. 

Le magnifique bilan, hélas encore provisoire fait état de prés de trois cent victimes, un très beau score qui mériterait un « multikill » voir même un « frénésie » selon nos confrères du magazine « Quake III ». Une hécatombe de plus au palmarès du seigneur des ténèbres qui nous a convié pour fêter l'évènement avec ses amis, portant pour l'occasion son plus beau costume noir. (Article complet en page 3) Il a pu ainsi fêter le six centième meurtre depuis cet été, à grand renfort de Bièraubeurre.

Le ministère a une fois de plus prouvé son incompétence à prévoir les mouvements du redoutable et redouté seigneur des ténèbres car ces gros lourdauds d'Aurors sont arrivés trop tard. Ils n'ont trouvé devant eux que mort et désolation : un magnifique charnier. Monsieur Sturgis Podmore, proche de Dumbledore nous a confié que celui-ci et lui même ont tenté de convaincre notre gros bouffon de ministre, Monsieur Fudge, de renforcer les dispositifs de sécurité autours des points névralgiques fréquentés par notre communauté. « En vain » constate Mr Podmore avec une joie mal dissimulée.

Aussitôt après l'attaque, le ministère a fait boucler le quartier, instaurant de nouvelles mesures de sécurité. Il nous a été assuré que la clinique rouvrirait bientôt dans un cadre de sécurité renforcé. Nous avons entre autre aperçu grâce à un télescope placé sur le toit d'un immeuble proche que des trolls de garde ont été placé dans le grand hall et que des tourelles automatique ont été installes autours du bâtiment. Vraisemblablement le nouveau modèle « Desertic chaos » qui repèrerait selon le ministère la marque des ténèbre et tirerait ses Avada Kedavra sur quiconque la porterait.... à prendre avec précaution, cette information venant du ministère... Mais bien sur cela est loin d'éffrayer le seigneur des ténèbres qui s'est dit « Enchanté d'avoir un peu de résistance la prochaine fois ».

                                                                                  D.Ragot., votre envoyé spécial et furtif de Ténèbres magazine. 

Désolé si ça vous a pas plu (tant pi pour vous, zétiez prévenus) mais moi je trouve ça marrant et ça défoule ! :o)))))

Voila, en esperant que ce chapitre vous à plu !

En tout cas j'ai fait du zèle dans mes comparaisons de cechapitre looool :

-Malefoy, plus rouge qu'une potion de récurage

-aussi rouge que la touffe d'un Weasley

Je suis en train de lire la trés bonne fic d'Alohomorra : Les portes et je viens de voir que mon chapitre « veille de noël en rouge et noi » rapelle étrangement son « noël en rouge et vert » mais ce n'est qu'un malheureuse coïncidence, tant pis ! o)

**Place aux réponses à mes Reviewer adorés :**

**Luc Granger aka Racatte** : je t'ai dit de faire gaffe avec les avada tu vas te faire chopper et envoyer à la prison des sorciers (3x en 3 review quand même !). Comme souhaité par tout les reviewer Rusard s'en prend plein la face, bien fait ! Sinon coté sentimental, t'est prévenu qu'il va y avoir un boulversement mais qu'il ne durera que 4 chapitres donc lache pas ma fic o). Sinon, enfin un lecteur intelligent ! Et oui c'est pas pour rien que Harry ne comprends plus Spiky... et comme pour les reste tout sera limpide à la fin de l'année scolaire donc à la moitié de la fic ! (encore 6 chapitres d'un suspense intense !). Pou terminer : le médaillon... on va en reparler et on vas bien rire... Voila ! A tout de suite pour la review suivante et demain pour le chapitre d'aprés !

**Izabel** : Merci beaucoup pour tant d'éloges ! Pour les fic aprés le t5 j'en ai trouvée quelques unes que j'ai trouvée dans l'ensemble assez bof... J'éspère que de bons auteurs s'y attèleront ! Sinon, j'essaye en effet de rester dans le genre de l'auteur en respectant les caractères des persos (sauf ron :oD) et en créant une intrigue qui ne sera dévoilée qu'a la fin de l'année scolaire (dans 6 chapitres) puis une autre pour l'année suivante que cette fic retracera également. Merci encor et j'éspère à bientôt !

**Miliana** : vous voici servie Mademoiselle. Lord Aragoth à votre service o) ! Merci beaucoup et j'éspère que cette suite te plait !

**Harryjo** : quel plaisantin hein notre vieil ami Rusard... dans cechapitre il a d'ailleur fort à faire avec des gens qui ont le même humours que lui.... Allez a demain surement (je te connais maintenant !). Et encore merci ! 

**Zazelore** : et bien continue trés chère continue à me reviewer ca me fait hyper plaisir ! Surtout les lecteurs fidèles ! Cho dégage ! Comme dirait ma vieille harpie de copine Dolores Hem Hem, pas si simple, le dit pas trop vite.... Quant à ta vie sexuelle lors des froides nuits de camping avec les castors, ça ne regarde que toi en effet ! ptdr :oD ! Tata Bella... wé apparition prévue dans quatres chapitres. Pour Ron, bientôt bientôt (rire sadique...). Merci bcp et GROS GROS GROS bisous (partout) !

**Dark**** Queen Balkis : Ah ! Ben dommage H / Gin c trop tard et Ron / Herm je supporte pas ! Enfin j'éspère que ça ne t'empechera pas de lire la suite de ma fic ! Merci bcp !**

**Yop()** : Mais c'est mignon Harry pd... mais quesque je raconte moi ! BEEEEERRRRKKK !!! J'ai rien contre eux du moment qu'ils restent au large donc pas de slash gay ds ma fic ! Voila donc la suite à bientôt !!!


	14. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

**Chapitre 14. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? **

Le mois de Février avait mûrit puis fané, laissant place à Mars, le mois du dieu de la guerre. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce de l'attaque de Sainte Mangouste et la clinique n'avait toujours pas rouvert, faute de personnel qualifié.

Le professeur Grubby-Plank avait succédé au professeur Chourave et dirigeait maintenant la maison Poufsouffle, acquérant par là même le poste de titulaire qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Harry fut étonné car il pensait que Grubby-Plank n'était que Professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Apparemment celle-ci excellait dans toutes les matières ayant trait à la nature, que ce soit la faune ou la flore magique.

La relation entre Harry et Hermione semblait s'être installée dans une paisible routine. Les réunions de l'AD faisaient état des progrès très satisfaisant de ses membres et les performances de Harry au Quidditch étaient en hausse. Bref tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Etrange ! » se disait Harry, étonné de l'inactivité de son vieil ennemi qui n'avait plus rien tenté pour le kidnapper depuis l'attaque du Poudlard express. « Il prépare quelque chose en grand secret, ça ne peut qu'être mauvais, c'est certain. » pensa t'il, se souvenant que les dernières fois où ça avait été le cas, il avait fini dans un traquenard très rusé, une fois après la troisième tâche, l'autre au ministère en Juin dernier.

Harry s'en inquiétait beaucoup mais comme parallèlement ses notes étaient au beau fixe et que ses connaissances en sort de défense et d'attaque augmentait au fil des séances de l'AD, il se disait que pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'augmenter sa puissance magique.

Les premiers jours de Mars furent témoin d'une scène quelque peu étonnante. En effet, Harry alla parler avec Rogue au début du cours. Hermione ne parvint pas à saisir la conversation, même si elle était au premier rang, et fut stupéfaite de voir un sourire se former sur les lèvres de l'ennemi tant détesté. Elle ne sut jamais ce que Harry lui avait dit mais à la fin du cours, Harry retourna le voir. Cette fois-ci, Hermione s'approcha et les entendit palabrer sur la potion qu'ils venaient de réaliser. Harry disait :

« Il me semble que rajouter un peu de pus de Vynale des caraïbes servirait de catalyseur et permettrait une plus grande efficacité de la potion. »

Rogue paraissait réfléchir puis se dirigea vers l'armoire aux ingrédients et saisit une fiole dudit pus qu'il versa dans le chaudron encore plein de Harry. La potion qui était d'un orange pâle et bullait doucement, fonça jusqu'à un orange criard, bouillonnant furieusement. Rogue sourit de toute ses dents et accorda même dix points à Gryffondor. 

« Deux sourires en une demi-journée...dix points à Gryffondor… y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. » pensa Hermione.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers la grande salle, la jeune fille demanda :

« Depuis quand tu t 'intéresse aux potions ? »

« Depuis quand dois-je en référer à Madame avant de choisir mes centres d'intérêt ? » répliqua t'il sèchement.

Hermione fut vivement surprise du ton qu'il employa.

« Depuis que je lit tout les matins si tu veux savoir. » ajouta t'il alors qu'ils passaient un groupe de Serpentards méprisants.

Hermione semblait en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de formuler sa prochaine question.

« A ce propos, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi... tu ne dors presque pas, tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh. » dit elle d'une voix douce.

« Tant qu'elle me permettra pas de prendre des potions de sommeil sans rêve en dehors de l'infirmerie, rien n'y fera. Vas pas croire que je choisis de pas dormir. » Répliqua t'il sur le même ton.

S'efforçant de trouver un sujet futile sur lequel elle ne risquait pas de se faire rabrouer, elle dit :

« Tu devrais retourner te faire couper tes cheveux, ils ont poussé. »

« Je ne me suis jamais coupé les cheveux ils restent toujours à la même longueur. » fit il.

« Je t'assure qu'ils ont poussé. » risqua t'elle.

« Ben moi j'aime bien comme ça. » cingla t'il.

Depuis ce jour là, Harry semblait très facilement irritable. Même Ron et sa nouvelle philosophie de la « non agression envers Mr Potter »ne parvenait pas à avoir une discussion civilisée avec lui. Coïncidant avec ce comportement susceptible qui leur rappelait étrangement le Harry de l'an passé, les rapports du dernier des Potter et du professeur Rogue semblaient bien plus adoucis. Il n'était pas rare de voir Harry rester après les cours à discuter avec le maître des potions, et même de le voir prendre le thé dans son bureau. Le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal par contre, qu'il avait activement fréquenté du temps du faux Maugrey et de Lupin, ne le voyait plus souvent. Il semblait avoir pris une certaine distance par rapport à ce cour. Hermione et Ron avaient mis cela sur le compte du professeur que Harry détestait ouvertement depuis maintenant trois mois.

« A tord ! » assurait Hermione qui avait un grand respect pour l'homme hautement qualifié, comme la plupart des autres élèves.

C'est dans ce climat que l'on se retrouva au 18 Mars. Ce matin-là, fidèle aux bonnes vieilles habitudes, Harry ne mangea rien. Dans quelques heures il allait vivre son premier match de Quidditch en tant que batteur. Certes ils affrontaient les Poufsouffles qui n'étaient pas une réelle menace depuis qu'ils avaient perdu leur unique bon joueur, Cédric Diggory, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Sachant cela il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de se servir, car de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien. Hermione tentait bien de nourrir son champion, lui proposant des tartines qu'elle lui avait beurré et couvert des confitures qu'Harry préférait, mais celui-ci les repoussait sans un mot. Ce petit jeu durait depuis la première année mais cette fois Hermione lui en voulait quand même un peu, se disant qu'il pourrait faire un effort pour lui faire plaisir ou au moins montrer qu'il appréciait le geste. 

Lorsque Hermione fit une ultime tentative dans l'espoir de le voir ingurgiter quelque chose il la repoussa violement en criant :

« Tu est vraiment lourde des fois ! » 

Et il se leva, sous les regards étonnés de ses camarades Gryffondor, bien décidés à rejoindre les vestiaires même si le match n'aurait lieu que dans deux heures.

Alors qu'il marchait sur la pelouse du parc en direction du stade, il entendit quelqu'un le rattraper en courant.

« J'espère qu'elle n'est pas venue me faire son numéro de petite fille désolée ou alors une scène de ménage. » pensa t'il.

Mais ce n'était que Ron. Celui-ci arriva à ses cotés et l'accompagna, silencieux, jusqu'aux vestiaires. Une fois changés, ils étaient face à face : Ron assis et Harry couché sur un banc, attendant le reste de l'équipe. Finalement Ron rompit le silence :

« Hermione ne viendra pas au match. » dit il d'une voix neutre, bien décidé à ne pas prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

« Et ? » demanda Harry, un sourcil levé. 

« Non, rien, je passais juste le message. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Mal à l'aise, Ron le brisa une nouvelle fois.

« Tu est bizarre depuis peu Harry. » dit il sachant immédiatement qu'il avait mal formulé sa pensée.

« Si tu crois que j'ai peur pour un simple match, tu te trompes, je ne me suis jamais couvert de ridicule, moi. » répondit Harry avec un soupçon de dureté mêlé au sarcasme évident.

Ron ne releva pas, blessé mais néanmoins résolu à ne pas se refacher avec son ami. Il ajouta précipitamment :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Herm est moi sommes d'accord sur un point : tu changes énormément depuis le début de l'année. Tu n'est plus le même. Tu es bon en classe, tu n'as plus les mêmes centres d'intérêts... »

« Et en quoi cela vous dérange t'il Monsieur Weasley ? » demanda Harry le regard dur.

Ron soutint son regard avant de répondre :

« Ca ne me dérange pas...pas vraiment, faut juste que je m'y habitue c'est tout. »

« Alors pourquoi me déranges-tu dans ce cas ? » fit Harry avant de se retourner, montrant qu'il considérait la conversation comme close.

Ron fixa le dos de son ami avant de dire amèrement :

« Excuse moi, je ne savais pas que ma conversation te dérangeait. »

Il n'eut droit qu'à un petit « pff » méprisant pour toute réponse et se décida à sortir profiter de l'heure qui lui restait avant le match en compagnie plus agréable. Son ami changeait, certes, et dans une mesure qui ne lui convenait absolument pas. Une preuve supplémentaire était la façon dont il lui parlait, à lui, son prétendu meilleur ami.

Une heure plus tard, de retour aux vestiaires où les autres se changeaient, Ron vit que Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, allongé sur un banc, semblant méditer.

Angelina finit par se lever et fit un petit discours introductif :

« Bien... chers coéquipiers, la victoire nous est vraisemblablement acquise. Nos poursuiveuses sont toujours aussi efficace. » Elle se tourna vers Alicia et Katie. « Nos batteurs se débrouillent très bien. » Elle accorda un sourire engageant à Sloper qui se révélait être bien meilleur depuis qu'il jouait avec Harry. « Notre goal a toute ma confiance. » Harry émit un petit rire ironique qui fut mal accueillit par l'équipe outrée. Angelina l'ignora et continua : « Enfin notre nouvelle attrapeuse est pleine de ressource... »

Lica Méta avait intégré l'équipe trois semaines plus tôt. Même si elle n'avait pas le talent qu'Harry exprimait autrefois, elle se débrouillait très bien pour une deuxième année. Si bien que Harry estimait que le seul attrapeur meilleur qu'elle était Cho. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui était lui aussi un nouveau – a cause du décès de Diggory-, un troisième année du nom d'Arcturus Blur, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, quand à Malefoy, même si il était dans l'équipe depuis cinq ans –dont un sans Quidditch à cause de la coupe des trois sorciers-, il n'avait jamais montré de talent particulier, à part celui de rétribuer grassement son capitaine pour rester dans l'équipe.

« Bref on a une chance. » pensait Harry alors qu'il s'envolait, serrant bien fort sa batte. 

Le ciel était orageux en cette mi-Mars, mais malgré la fine pluie, Harry voyait très bien, n'ayant pour une fois pas ses lunettes troublées par les éléments déchaînés. Il remarqua que le vent qui faisait flotter les étendards des quatre maisons semblait stable, en direction de l'ouest. Harry nota cette information afin de corriger les trajectoires de ses Cognards qui serraient faussées par le vent. Il fit signe à Sloper, lui montrant les drapeaux. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il avait comprit, selon le code qu'ils avaient mis en place. C'était la première fois qu'Harry jouerait en devant prendre en compte ses partenaires mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas.

Finalement un sifflet sonna le début du match, loin en bas, dans la brume. Harry se dirigea vers les buts de son équipe, décidé à assommer quiconque tenterait de marquer. « Ou plutôt quiconque marquera si je ne l'arrête pas. » pensa t'il. Le temps n'était vraiment pas fameux et il ne voyait ses adversaires apparaître que s'ils étaient à moins de dix mètres de lui. Il n'entendait pas les commentaires assurés par Seamus depuis la fin des études de Lee Jordan, tellement l'orage faisait rage.

Au bout de trente minutes où il toucha quatre fois le poursuiveur qui s'était approché des buts, Sloper fila vers Harry.

« C'est pas bon ! » cria t'il. « Ils ont mis aussi un batteur au goal et les filles n'arrivent pas à marquer avec seulement moi pour les couvrir ! »

Harry le suivit donc et il se retrouva véritablement au coeur de l'action. C'était beaucoup plus exaltant que de tourner autours du terrain à la recherche d'un minuscule vif d'or ! Il devait éviter les Cognards et les joueurs qui apparaissaient au dernier moment et rediriger les boules  d'acier vers ses adversaires. Harry perdit toute notion de score et finalement arriva à assommer le plus efficace des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle, le faisant chuter de trois-quatre mètres.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Harry, gelé, vit Lica foncer vers le sol, fixe à ses trousses. Un cognard fonçait vers lui et il se prépara attentivement à le renvoyer vers l'attrapeur adverse. Il frappa de toutes ses forces, avec une telle précision qu'il atteignit l'infortuné Blur en pleine nuque alors que l'autre cognard frappé par Travis percutait le manche de son balai. Il chuta lourdement au sol et ne bougea plus, mais Harry ne le vit pas car la brume l'empêchait de voir le sol. 

Pendant ce temps, Lica avait attrapé le vif et le brandissait fièrement. Harry exulta et rejoignit les membres de l'équipe qui se rapprochaient déja de la jeune attrapeuse. Le sourire d'Harry se figea lorsqu'il vit la mine sombre de ceux-ci.

« Le score ? » s'étonna t'il.

« 310 à 270 pour Poufsouffle. « Lança Angelina, dardant un regard venimeux vers Ron.

Lors du débriefing, Angelina expliqua que les Poufsouffles avaient posté leurs deux batteurs à coté du Goal.

« Ils savaient que la plus grande menace venait de nos poursuiveuses. » fit Lica songeuse.

Harry acquieça mais le compliment ne sembla pas porter car Angelina ajouta comme si elle n'avait rien entendu :

« Leurs poursuiveurs étaient à découvert mais ils n'ont quand même pas eut trop de mal à nous planter 31 buts alors que nos batteurs faisaient tout leur possible pour nous couvrir, nous, les poursuiveuses, lors de nos attaques. »

Et sur ce, elle fit un signe de tête, désignant les douches.

« Pitoyable. » fit Harry alors qu'il passait devant Ron, tout comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Le mardi suivant, la séance de l'AD fut ponctuée par les colères de Harry contre Hermione et Ron. Ceux-ci se retirèrent dépités lorsque l'ayant attendu, ils le virent partir avec une bande de Serdaigle dont Cho.

Le lundi d'après, les trois « amis » étaient ensemble en enchantement. Ils pratiquaient les sorts de repoussement lorsque Hermione eut la main un peu lourde, envoyant Harry s'écraser contre une bibliothèque. Lorsque il se fut extrait de la masse de livre qui le recouvrait, il lança un regard furieux à Hermione et ordonna quasiment à Neville qui était dans un groupe de quatre de le remplacer avant de rejoindre un groupe de Serdaigle comportant des membres de l'AD. 

L'après midi même, en cours des techniques d'Auror, Harry se mit à nouveau avec des Serdaigles alors que le professeur leur expliquait la vrai histoire des « Children of Bodom », ou l'histoire de quatre adolescents retrouvés morts alors qu'il campaient prés du lac Bodom en Finlande. Les jeunes Moldus avaient été retrouvés en lambeaux, massacrés avec ce qui semblait un long couteau. La police Moldue conclut à un l'acte d'un psychopathe mais les gens des environs se mirent à parler de la grande faucheuse qui aurait emmené les jeunes gens avec elle dans la mort. Le professeur fit remarquer cyniquement que cette version était plus proche de la vérité quand on sait que des Aurors prévenus de l'accident avaient capturé une Chimère peu après, au terme d'une enquête que détailla le professeur, car les procédés employés pour reconnaître l'agresseur aux longue dents et le débusquer étaient le vrai but de tout ce cour.

Pendant toute la semaine, personne ne vit Harry le soir dans la salle commune. Il passait son temps à la bibliothèque, le nez dans des livres très complexes, la plupart du temps de métamorphose ou de potion, souvent en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis qui : « m'acceptent comme je suis et n'essayent pas de me changer » avait il déclaré à une Hermione en larme qui essayait de lui faire entendre raison.

Un matin qu'il était installé comme d'habitude face au feu à consulter un vieux grimoire, Harry n'entendit pas Hermione s'approcher et sursauta lorsqu'elle s'installa sur ses genoux. Il la repoussa avec une grande violence, l'envoyant s'écraser dans le sofa en face.

Blessée plus dans son coeur que dans sa chaire, Hermione se mit a pleurer et se relevant voulut l'enlacer. Il la repoussa une nouvelle fois avant de se mettre à crier contre elle. Il proféra toute sorte d'injures et d'accusations toutes aussi mortifiantes qu'injustifiées qui firent redoubler les pleurs de la jeune fille.

Une grande partie des Gryffondors regardaient maintenant la scène et certains s'approchaient déja, faisant mine de vouloir intervenir, lorsque Ron finit par réussir à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Il asséna un grand coup de poing dans la figure de son ami qui se retrouva assis, hébété, dans le sofa derrière lui.

« Ca fait toujours du bien venant d'un pote » lâcha t'il avant de se diriger vers le dortoir. Il saisit la cape ornée d'un lion que lui avait offert Hermione et retourna dans la salle commune où personne n'avait bougé.

« Je n'ai rien à faire d'un cadeau d'une gamine hystérique et pleurnicharde ! » cracha t'il en lui lançant la cape.

Ce midi là, il fit une entrée très remarquée dans la grande salle, au bras de Cho. L'histoire de l'incident du matin avait déja fait le tour de l'école et beaucoup d 'élèves le regardaient avec mépris ou colère. McGonagall, elle, était partagée entre la douleur et le dédain. Dumbledore lui, semblait plus sombre, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Le couple se sépara pour rejoindre ses tables respectives et Harry mangea seul. Il rejoignit Cho au terme du repas et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Malefoy l'interpella sous le regard complice de Rogue :

« Tu progresses Potter ! Au moins as-tu compris que la sang de bourbe ne valait rien. Félicitation, beau choix, une magnifique et fière sang pur ! »

Et au grand damn de Ron et Hermione qui avaient suivi la scène, Harry lui sourit.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on le fasse. » murmura Ron, concluant la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Hermione durant le repas.

*******************

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « Le playboy de Serdaigle ».**

Aïe ! Ouille ! Mais calmez vous ! C'est pas la peine de me filler des ba...aïlleuuu ça changera rien de me frapper ! Comme je l'ai dit et répété ... bon vous vous calmez oui ça fait mal !...donc, comme je l'ai déja beaucoup dit, tout trouvera une explication à la fin de l'année scolaire qui se rapproche, comme dans les boukins. 

Pas la peine de faire grève de ma fic, la chute risque vraiment de vous surprendre.

Voila, réponse à toutes vos questions dans 3 petits chapitres...vous allez survivre à la grande méchante Cho ? Donc dans 3 jours si malgrés mes cours j'arrive à assurer et si ff.net me fais plus des blagues comme au chapitre 13.

De toute facon demain aprem g pas cour donc je v écrire c sur ! et mercredi g pas cours normalement.

Siouplé continuez à lire, je peut pas dire pkoi parce que ça casserai tout mais daprés vos review ca va vous surprendre et vous plaire à tous c'est sur !

Sinon, « Je n'ai rien à faire d'un cadeau d'une gamine hystérique et pleurnicharde ! » : il parle à Hermione, zavez pas révé, pas à Cho... il a vraiment des pb psychologiques le petit !

Pas mal de références au métal cachées dans ce chapitre : un ti coucou à Méta-lica, célèbre attrapeuse, tout comme notre amis fixe :o))) ! Enfin les « Children of Bodom » dont l'histoire qui leur fit choisir ce nom de groupe est retracée briévement dans ce chapitre, revue à la sauce « hp » , les traces de coup de couteau étant bien évidement les coups de dent de la t^te de dragon :o).

Bon avant de me faire lapider : **réponse aux reviewers :**

**Luc Granger aka Racatte** : déééééssssooollléééééé j'étais obligé pour que mon histoire tienne la route je sais tu deteste Cho. Bon... Rusard, c'est vrai j'ai ecrit les reponses avant le chap et j'ai oublié de le faire morfler faudra que j'y pense...On passe donc au service minimu ? o( ... Et je t'assure que oui : lecteur intelligent : zavé été que 2 a imaginer le pkoi à ces changements...qu'il n'y ai pas d'autre explication...haha véra bien...qui sait pitétre bien ki oui pitetre bien ki non..(ké salaud je suis mais bon sinon c'est plus une surprise...). Pomfresh ne se ramolli pas, elle a pitié c tout pis elle a jamais eut un mauvai fond. Pis la comme elle le dit c une maladie pas une blessure dc moins besoin de repos... Cho pot de colle ? Non serieux ? lol moi ossi je l'aime pas ! ensuite... la réaction de herm quant au surnom.. ben ce surnom a juste été dit pour faire enrager Cho il l'utilise pas sinon. Enfin Auror magazine je ne lit pas une telle propagande au service du ministère désolé :o) ! Voila a demain ! Et merci de subir mes facécie d'auteur !

**Maëlle** : H/H tu disait ? looool ! Ensuite : ron n'est pas un idiot en effet c'est le dernier des abrutis ! Encore des mystères pour toi ! Contente ? mdr... Tata bella the return of the come back prévu dans 3 chap (encore2 pis elle arrive). Quand à Voldie, réponse aussi à ce moment mà comme la réponse à tout d'ailleurs. Et ouiil prépare qqchose et de grand, t'inkiet. Enfin Harry est beau inteligent, narcissique trés irritable lunatique a tendence skizophrénique (le mien en tt cas) ! vOila a bientôt chère amie et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Mangemort** : Merci merci, et oui il en a un mais il ne te l'a pas révélé ? Ben tu saura tout en même temps que les autres alors...dans 3chap ! Allez à bientôt !

**Harryjo** : et je pense encore te surprendre au moins au prochain puis dans 3 chap...enfin on verra ! Je ne dirais rien de plus surtout que vous aurez vos réponses dans seulement 3 jours.... Allez Biz !

**Zazelore** : Même si elle a pas fait son arret cardiaque lors du match là elle a bien faillit xpldr.... Pomfresh ne se ramolli pas, elle a pitié c tout pis elle a jamais eut un mauvai fond. Pis la comme elle le dit c une maladie pas une blessure dc moins besoin de repos... Quand aux changements ...haha... véra bien...qui sait pitétre bien ki oui pitetre bien ki non..(ké salaud je suis mais bon sinon c'est plus une surprise...). (je c je copie colle la reponse à Luc G. Mais chui naze : lé 2h du mat et g cours a 8h... et je dois relire encore...) bref...Euh et pour Cho si ca peut te rassurer je peut plus me la piffrer depuis le t5...a toi d'en déduire ce que tu veux. BIG KIS (sur les 2 fesses là où je pense les castors t'on épargné o) ! )


	15. Le Playboy de Serdaigle

**Chapitre 15. le Playboy de Serdaigle.**

Ce soir là, Harry ne reparut pas avant le couvre feu. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir, même s'il n'était encore que très tôt et s'enferma dans la lecture d'un volumineux traité sur la métamorphose humaine. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Ron ou Hermione qui de tout façon l'auraient certainement envoyé se faire voir chez les Moldus.

Le lendemain, après un déjeuner solitaire, il se dirigea vers le dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires de cour. Il ne vit pas Hermione lancer une incantation alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle commune. Immédiatement de nombreux sourires naquirent sur les visages des Gryffondors qui le voyaient passer. Harry n'y prit garde, trop occupé à penser à Cho, sa parfaite petite amie, celle qu'il avait attendu et qui l'avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Tous les témoins de la scène firent un geste appréciatif à l'égard d'Hermione, montrant qu'ils trouvaient le blason des Serpentards lumineux qui ornait maintenant le dos de la cape de Harry très réussi.

Dans les couloirs, Harry remarqua qu'il était pointé du doigt par des élèves hilares. Il conjura un miroir et vit que son visage était normal. Haussant les épaules il se dit qu'il avait du être l'objet d'un remarque quelconque et replongea dans ses pensées.

Il arriva en métamorphose approfondie, joyeux, et s'installa au dernier rang comme il en avait prit l'habitude, car personne ne voulait plus de lui comme voisin et qu'il laissait le premier rang à Hermione et Ron. Durant le cour, alors que le professeur passait dans les rangs pour prodiguer quelques conseils, elle s'exclama outrée :

« Har...Monsieur Potter ! Comment osez vous ! Retenue ce soir dans mon bureau. » Et devant l'air surprit de Harry elle ajouta « et ôtez moi cette cape avant que je double la punition ! »

Harry retira donc sa cape et regarda au dos de celle-ci et c'est à ce moment que cela le frappa : rien. Sa cape n'avait rien de particulier. Il lança un sort de finillusion et vit apparaître le serpent argenté sur fond vert, le tout clignotant comme une enseigne Moldue. Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec un sourire satisfait, même si Hermione avait les yeux rougis et des traces de larme sur les joues. Harry trouva cette vengeance puérile et pathétique.

Le cours d'enchantements approfondis de l'après midi se passa lentement pour les trois jeunes gens. Deux se lamentant de l'absence de leur meilleur amis et le dernier anticipant déja la soirée en retenue au lieu d'être avec Cho.

A la sortie du cour, alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers les cachots où les septièmes années de Serdaigle en ASPIC de potion avaient cour, Hermione et Ron se rendirent au bureau du directeur. Ils avaient demandé le mot de passe à Flitwick qui leur avait donné sans d'autre explication, sachant que Hermione ne jugerait pas nécessaire de déranger le directeur pour un motif futile.

Ils entendirent le directeur en pleine discussion et attendirent donc la fin de l'entretien pour faire connaître leur présence. Lorsque Kingsley Shacklebolt sortit, il seul fit un petit signe et s'éloigna alors qu'eux rentraient dans le bureau directorial qu'ils connaissaient maintenant bien mieux que tout autre élève, sauf Harry.

« Je m'attendais à votre visite Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. » fit il en guise de bonjour.

Hermione et Ron ne parurent pas surpris.

« Et je gage que vous venez me confier vos inquiétudes à propos de monsieur Potter. » ajouta t'il avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione, le visage grave, hocha la tête.

« J'ai été mis au courant des événements d'hier dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je dois admettre que cela est troublant. » Il fit une pause puis voyant qu'il confirmait les pires craintes des deux amis ajouta : « Toutefois je ne pense pas qu'il faille vraiment s'inquiéter. Harry traverse une période de transition. Son héritage le change. Pour le moment il réagit violement mais je compte sur lui pour se reprendre. James aussi a eut une période agité lorsque son héritage lui a été transmis. Même si lui l'exprimait en faisant des blagues plus méchantes aux Serpentard et en cherchant l'affrontement direct. Heureusement Lily était là pour tempérer ses ardeurs, même si à l'époque elle le considérait comme le dernier des gamins.... »

A ces mots Hermione fondit en larme devant Dumbledore gêné. Ron passa un bras réconfortant dans son dos.

Voyant son erreur, le directeur s'empressa de préciser :

« Harry, lui, semble réagir autrement et perd ses points de repères mais comme je vous l'ai déja dit, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui. Il reviendra à la raison et saura qui sont ses vrai amis, je lui fait confiance. »

Entre deux hoquets, Hermione acquieça devant les sages paroles du vieil homme. Néanmoins Ron demanda :

« Mais ne serais-ce pas possible que.... » Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure. 

Le directeur sembla prendre en compte la question du jeune homme et dit :

« Même si je n'y crois pas, rien ne coûte d'essayer... »

Il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot au coin de son bureau et la lança dans l'âtre proche. Sans même bouger se son fauteuil il énonça « Minerva McGonagall » et quand elle lui répondit il lui demanda s'il elle voulait bien accompagner monsieur Potter dans son bureau. La voix de la vieille dame acquieça et mourut dans la cheminée.

Minerva McGonagall sortit de son bureau assez anxieuse. Elle se rendit à la salle commune des Gryffondors où elle trouva son petit fils en train de rédiger un essai de Techniques d'Aurors.

« Monsieur Potter veuillez me suivre, le directeur veut vous parler. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, regarda sa montre et fit :

« Et ma retenue ? »

« Après, vous finirez plus tard voila tout. » trancha t'elle.

Il la suivit donc en silence jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre et pénétra à sa suite dans le bureau. Son regard se durcit lorsqu'il vit ses deux ex-amis. Il ne salua pas le directeur, s'attirant un regard noir de McGonagall, mais le vieil homme ne s'en offusqua pas.  Celui-ci le pointa de sa baguette et sans sommation lança : « IMPERTEST ». Un fin rayon de lumière argentée jaillit de la baguette et le frappa au front, semblant les relier d'un fil d'argent. Le fil vira bientôt au rouge et le directeur suspendit son sort. 

Harry regardait maintenant les personnes présentes dans la salle avec suspicion

« Pas d'imperium Mr Weasley. » dit simplement Dumbledore.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent pour montrer sa surprise.

« Alors comme ça ils me croient assez faible pour ne pas résister à un sort mineur comme celui-ci » songea t'il avec dédain.

« J'agis en pleine connaissance de cause et je suis parfaitement maître de moi même. » lâcha t'il alors qu'il se levait et sortait.

Hermione pleurait à nouveau et Ron qui tentait de la réconforter n'en était pas loin. McGonagall semblait désemparée. Le directeur leur fit simplement valoir que son explication restait valable et qu'il leur faudrait juste être patient

Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de McGonagall où il devrait passer deux heures de retenue avant le repas, puis revenir pour compléter sa punition pendant toute sa soirée. « Même pas le temps de voir Cho. » maugréa t'il.

Alors que les deux Gryffondors et leur directrice de maison quittaient à leur tour le bureau, une voix douce appela le directeur qui se retourna étonné.

Après deux heures passées à redonner leurs formes d'origines aux différents objets métamorphosés pendant les cours de McGonagall ce jour là, Harry fut heureux de se rendre à la grande salle, même s'il savait qu'après il passerait encore trois heures à nettoyer la salle des trophées.

Alors que les élèves attendaient que la nourriture apparaisse sur les tables comme d'accoutumée, Dumbledore se leva et dit :

« Cher élèves, je voudrait vous demander de ne pas quitter la grande salle une fois votre repas terminé car j'aurais une annonce à faire. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous. »

Quatre cent voix lui répondirent gaiement avant de se mettre à murmurer follement, envisageant tout ce que pourrait annoncer le vieil homme au terme du repas, des plus rationnelles aux plus folles.

« On va avoir un bal de fin d'année. » fit Lavande toute excitée à cette idée.

« Il a du y avoir une nouvelle attaque... » S'inquiéta Hermione.

« Le professeur Rogue est mort ! » fit un troisième année de Gryffondor qui visiblement ne portait pas l'homme dans son coeur.

« Ils ont annulé tout les examens de fin d'année. » s'enthousiasma un Poufsouffle.

Finalement, le vieil homme essuya sa longue barbe et se releva.

« Après la visite d'un élève tout à l'heure, un vieil ami m'a fait part de ses doutes et m'a demandé s'il pouvait réviser une décision prise il y à six ans. » dit il s'amusant des sourcils froncés devant un tel manque de clarté.

McGonagall entra d'une pièce voisine, portant un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel était juché un vieux chapeau. Elle le posa devant la table des professeurs et attendit.

« C'est un évènement exceptionnel qui ne nous est plus arrivé depuis deux siècles au moins. Un élève doit être reréparti car d'après le choixpeau il a profondément changé. »

A ces mots, McGonagall appela distinctement : « Harry Potter ». Sa voix d'habitude si contrôlée, tremblait légèrement. Tous les élèves se turent, trop surpris de voir le « Gryffondor modèle » menacé de quitter sa maison.

Harry, pas plus surpris que ça, se leva et rejoignit sa vieille directrice qui brandissait maintenant le vieux choixpeau. A peine eut-il frôlé la tête du jeune homme qu'il s'exclama : « SERDAIGLE ! ».

Une ovation s'éleva de la table de la maison bleue alors que les élèves s'étaient levés pour accueillir leur nouveau camarade. Etrangement, Malefoy se leva et applaudit bruyamment. Il fut le seul de sa table.

Les Gryffondors eux, étaient trop sonnés pour réagir. Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de Ron et Angelina poussa un cri de colère.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table la plus proche des Serpentards, McGonagall le retint et métamorphosa l'insigne écarlate de sa robe en un magnifique blason bleu représentant un aigle de bronze. Elle murmura :

« Heureusement que James et Lily ne sont pas là pour voir ça. » 

Avant de le pousser vers sa nouvelle table.

Harry eut droit à une arrivée triomphale, digne de celle de sa première année, et s'installa aux cotés de Cho qui le serra très fort dans ses bras.

Il dut finalement la quitter pour rejoindre Rusard et la salle des trophées qui l'attendait. Cela faisait au moins cinq jours qu'elle n'avait pas été nettoyée de fond en comble s'exclamait le vieux concierge, ravi de se venger de celui qui l'avait fait privé de ses derniers privilèges. Cela rappela à Harry qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de se venger de la torture qu'il avait subit. Il avait été trop occupé pour penser à cela mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se dit que le vieux ronchon ne perdait rien pour attendre.

La retenue sembla passer à une vitesse record, tout occupée à se réjouir de sa chance. Il allait pouvoir passer tout son temps avec sa Cho. Il n'aurait même pas osé en rêver la nuit. « Finalement je dois être reconnaissant envers ces deux Gryffondor de m'avoir fait convoquer chez le vieux. » pensa t'il.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se morfondait dans la salle commune. D'un coté elle n'aurait plus à supporter la vue de celui qu'elle aimait alors que celui-ci l'insultait lorsqu'il ne l'ignorait totalement. D'un autre, elle se rappelait qu'un grand nombre de Serdaigles avaient rallié les rangs des Mangemorts lors de la dernière montée en puissance du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Au moins il n'est pas à Serpentard. » fit Ron tentant de la consoler. « Avec sa soudaine passion pour Rogue et les potions c'est une chance ! »

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête et se leva en direction du dortoir.

« Herm, il n'est que huit heures ! » s'indigna Ron qui ne voulait pas rester seul. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

Elle se coucha mais n'arriva bien sur pas à dormir. Elle voulait penser à autre chose mais son attention dérivait toujours vers une même tête brune. Elle croyait sentir la brûlure de ces deux yeux bleus posés sur sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes... Elle en vint même à souhaiter être morte pour cesser de souffrir ou même capturée par Voldemort pour qu'un Harry qu'elle s'idéalisait vienne la secourir tel un héros des temps passés.

Lorsqu'il rentra de sa retenue vers onze heures, il trouva Cho qui l'attendait devant la tenture qui protégeait la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle lui fit part du mot de passe et l'entraîna au delà du rideau représentant un aigle majestueux. 

Harry fut subjugué par la profondeur du bleu qui dominait dans la magnifique salle commune. Elle était plus basse de plafond que celle des Gryffondors mais beaucoup plus vaste. De nombreux piliers recouverts de bronze soutenaient le plafond en arcades et divisaient la pièce en nombreux petits recoins intimes. Dans chacun de ces petits espaces étaient disposés des poufs  et des coussins à même le sol, devant des cheminées qui d'ailleurs étaient le seul éclairage de la pièce. Chacune de ces « mini salles communes » étaient aussi pourvues de tables éclairables par des sphères de lumière afin de permettre aux studieux occupants de Serdaigle de travailler ardemment. De grandes bibliothèques s'étendaient sur les murs, entre lesquelles apparaissaient les tentures de velours bleu, assorties au plafond qui lui aussi était recouvert de tissu. Celui-ci figurait la voûte céleste à la tombée de la nuit : bleu très sombre mais pas tout à fait noir, parsemé de petits points blancs figurant les étoiles. « Un vrai planétarium. » pensa Harry, jugeant que c'était bien pratique.

Le jeune homme fut accueillit par la maison au grand complet. Il serra un nombre incalculable de mains, fit la bise à d'innombrables filles et reçut même les félicitations de Flitwick qui lui aussi l'avait attendu.

« Vos affaires ont été descendues au dortoir des garçons de sixième année. » couina t'il dans un sourire plus grand que lui avant de quitter ses élèves.

Cho l'entraîna vers un groupe de poufs libres où elle s'installa avec Harry avant de présenter les personnes qui les avaient rejoint. Les jeunes filles semblaient timides et tétanisées à l'idée de parler au beau jeune homme aux yeux bleus dont les magnifiques cheveux noirs de jais atteignaient maintenant les épaules.

« Tout d'abord mes copines que tu connais au moins de nom depuis le temps que je t'en parle : Mariella à qui tu as déja parlé. » Celle-ci lui fit un sourire gêné mais se détendit lorsqu'il lui adressa son plus beau sourire. « Voici Mylène Colin. » dit elle en montrant une jolie brune qui lui faisait signe. « Puis Marie Duck surnommée Marduk pour simplifier, ma meilleure amie. » fit elle en désignant une blonde assez moche type première de la classe. « May Hemme, une amie d'enfance. » Une petite fille rondouillarde fit signe pour qu'Harry la reconnaisse. « Et enfin, les jumelles Twisted dites « Twisted Sister » car se sont les plus folles de nous toutes. Elles ont même déja été jusqu'aux cuisines ! » Fit elle impressionnée par l'exploit. Harry sourit et se retint de faire un quelconque commentaire, par politesse et surtout pour ne pas s'aliéner ses nouveaux camarades dès le premier jour.

« Voici ensuite tes camarades de sixième année avec qui tu partageras le dortoir : d'origine égyptienne, Rhâ Psody, l'écossais Byron Maiden, le très courtisé Nick Elback, le psychopathe de Serdaigle Dimmu Borgir, lui c'est Gwar, et enfin le plus réservé de tous, Emmanuel War surnommé Mano. » énuméra t'elle en les désignant tour à tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant deux heures au cours desquelles Cho lui expliqua les règles de la vie à Serdaigle. Il apprit par exemple à se méfier du « Trio Maléfique », un groupe de jeunes filles de cinquième année réputées pour toucher à la magie noire, courant sur les traces de leurs parents. 

« Insania Thérion, Elend Incubus et Marie-line Manson. » fit Cho en les montrant au loin. Elles semblaient discuter sérieusement, vérifiant que personne ne les espionnait, avec des airs de conspiratrices.

« Ca ne les empêche pas d'être très brillantes, comme nous tous. » Conclut Cho avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix.

Ils finirent par descendre au dortoir, rejoignant leurs lits respectifs vers une heure du matin et se disant que le lendemain serait une bien longue journée avant le week-end.

Ce fut un Harry à la mine épouvantable qui se rendit le lendemain matin en cour de potion. Son emplois du temps n'avait pas changé étant donné qu'à partir de la sixième année les élèves étaient répartis par spécialité et non plus par maison. Harry se mit entre Rhâ et Dimmu dont il avait fait connaissance au petit déjeuner.

Ignorant les regards d'Hermione, il s'attela à sa potion et rapporta quinze points à Serdaigle pour avoir répondu à toutes les questions de Rogue. Celui-ci s'était peut-être détendu depuis quelque temps envers Harry, mais e fut néanmoins un choc lorsqu'il lui attribua des points pour la première fois devant toute la classe.

L'après midi fut tendu. Sa grand-mère ne lui adressait même plus un regard et se contentait du minimum d'efforts possibles à son égard.

En sortant du cour, il se dirigea vers le bureau du concierge et vit qu'il n'était pas là. Comme le vieux sadique était Cracmol, Harry n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la porte d'un simple _Alohomora_. Il jetta tout d'abord un sort d'insonorisation  avant de lancer une des balles rebondissantes à mouvement perpétuel qu'avaient inventé les jumeaux Weasley et  referma rapidement la  porte. Il avait métamorphosé au préalable la balle, originellement en caoutchouc, la transformant en boule d'acier tout en lui conservant le charme de mouvement perpétuel. Ainsi, sans que personne ne l'entende, le projectile d'acier devait dévaster intégralement le bureau, rebondissant follement contre les murs, donnant à Harry un grand sentiment de satisfaction.

« Avec un peu de chance quand il va ouvrir la porte il va se la prendre en pleine figure... » Pensa Harry fier de son idée.

Ce soir là, il put enfin passer la première soirée de sa vie en tête à tête avec Cho, paresseusement vautrés dans les coussins posés sur le sol au coin du feu. Les copines de Cho avaient rejoint leurs copains respectifs et les célibataires s'étaient jetées sur l'essai donné par McGonagall dans une frénésie qui fit rigoler Harry.

« C'est Serdaigle. » fit simplement Cho non moins amusée. 

Elle même trouvait actuellement qu'il y avait d'autres priorités dans la vie qu'un essai de métamorphose à rendre seulement deux semaines plus tard.

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**Prochain Chapitre : « Brûlure et Amnésie. »**

**J'ai passé les 50 000 mots ! C'est quand même un cap important dans une fic ! Voila je tenais à remercier Lord Aragoth de son merevilleur travail sans oublier bien sur Moi, Moi-même, Me, My-self, Mich et Mich sogar qui sont absolument irremplaçables ! On forme une super équipe à nous 8 ! (Quel skizo cet Aragoth alors lool o) )**

Quel chapitre rebondissant ! Je sais vous l'aimez pas ! je sais je sais vous etes tous pour un Herm / Harry et m'avez pourri pour le changement Serpentardesque de comportement. Je m'explique : si il est passé à Serdaigle c'est parceque depuis le début de l'année il bosse comme un malade les matins d'insomnie et qu'il a des facilités dans certaines matières. Vous me direz que son comportement devrait le faire passer à Serpentard. Soit. Mais d'une part c'est trop banal pour moi, ensuite il n'a pas manifésté d'ambission et de ruse, juste une nouvelle attirance pour le taff. Son seul comportement ne justifie pas de l'envoyer à Serpentard du moins c ske je pense.

Bon bon, encore un chapitre et on y est ! Les révélations ! Patience... par contre je ssais pas si je pourrait vous l'écrire en entier demain pke la g tt le 16eme siecle à apprendre dici jeudi (saloperie de fac :o(  ) mais je vais essayer.

Voila, sinon là je me suis laché ! Que de reférences au métal ! Vous n'avez pas pu toutes les rater c'est impossible ! En voici la liste avec le nom des groupes ! En tout cas ca aide à créer des noms originaux...

Copines de Cho :

Mylène Colin (**Millencolin, groupe de Punk mais que j'aime bcp quand même même si c de la music de skateur)**

Marie Duck (**Marduk, Black métal)**

May Hemme (**Mayhem, Black métal)**

Les soeur Twisted dites Twisted Sister (**Twisted** Sister**, groupe de Hard Rock des 80' que j'adore)**

« Le trio maléfique » :

**Insania Thérion **(Deux groupes des Heavy métal)

Elend Incubus (heu...**Incubus Heavy métal, **Elend** c pour les gars qui ont envie de se suicider...)**

**Marie-line Manson **( vraiment besoin de préciser le nom ? Métal industriel)

Garçons de 6ème année de Serdaigle :

Rhâ Psody ( **Rhapsody, bien trouvé le nom Egyptien je trouve o), Heavy métal)**

Byron Maiden (**Iron maiden :** Hard Métal tout court)

Nick Elback (**Nickelback : classé métal même si je suis pas daccord du tout ! Trop soft !)**

**Dimmu Borgir** (Idem, Death métal)

Gwar (**Gwar**,** Hardcore – Death métal**

Emmanuel War surnommé Mano. (Manowar, Heavy métal bien poussiéreux)

Voila, l'é bien possible que je me soit planté dans les genres de certains groupes alors désolé ! ET VIVE **RAMMSTEIN et ****CHILDREN OF BODOM ! D'abord ! Mes préférés...**

**Voila fini de vous gaver avec mes délires de métaleux, place aux Réponses Aux Rreviewers :**

**Luc Granger aka Racatte :** Si tu me ressort l'avada tu 'aura pas la suite ! (c pas une menace mais comme je serais mort....) et donc pas de rétablissement possible de la situation....Ron a eu une bonne idée, certes ! Je lui aurait bien prété mes bracelets à clou pour qu'il lui arrache la figure ou mes newrocks pour qu'il lui mette un bon coup de pied au cul avec les plaques en acier....^_^ ! Poudlard Mag ? C ki les redacteurs ? Les Criveys ? lol....Sinon pas de polynectar c la seule chose à laquelle je répondrait sans faire de mystères : c bien lui. Enfin se faire pardonner, dur mais faisable (Herm ne demande que ca, aprés une fois qu'elle l'aura recup par contre i vas en chier loool). Voila, c'est ma plus courte réponse à l'une de tes review mais à review minimale réponse minimale ! Allez a plus pour la réponse et un autre chapitre !

**Harryjo**** : Encores des mystères ! Et oui ! Ben voila plus qu'un chap avant la révélation finale (pour cette année !) Vala...allez merci à bientôt !**

**Yop** : Review du chapitre 15 : Bah je vais pas te le dire ce qu'il se passe t'il donc ! pas drole sinon ! Pour les groupes de métal te voila servi ! loool je me suis éclaté à faire les noms ! Review du chapitre 14 : wé marre des slash ! Encore un point pour ma fic ! Harry batteur ? encore un chap et aprés t'aura la réponse ! Comme tu dis tu verras bien ! Allez bye continue (de reviewer :o)))) Merci à toi !

**Aulili**** : vivi, violent et imprévisible...reste a savoir pourquoi... Voici ta réponse quant au comportement de James : lui était bcp plus sage et gentil ! Enfin, merci pour tout tes compliments et à bientôt j'éspère !**

**Mangemort** : ben c pas trés naturel un Harry comme ça... ya forcement une explication.... le sortilège à Ron... mmm... non c mieux de répliquer à la violence par de l'esprit plutôt que s'abaisser soi même au niveau d'un abrutis comme Ron :o). En tout cas c'est plus dans la finesse des mangemorts qui ont la classe ( Lucius, Bellatrix...). Voila  bientôt  et merci !

**Harry Gryffondor **: on saura pourquoi bien avant la fin ! révélations dans deux chapitres alors que j'en suis même pas au milieu moi ! Je fais la dernière année aussi ! Et puis tu as raison de prendre les choses du bon coté ! Et surtout de me le dire ca fait toujours plaisir ! Quant à Malefoy et Harry amis, faut pas abuser non plus ! Des rapports sans violence ok mais quand même pas le grand amour ! Allez a bientôt ! 


	16. Brûlure et Amnésie

**Chapitre 16. Brûlure et Amnésie.**

Son premier week-end chez les Serdaigles se passa bien. Il se prit d'amitié pour les jeunes garçons de sixième année qui étaient bien plus solidaires que ceux de Gryffondor qui étaient séparés en bande. 

Harry apprit que rares étaient les enfants de Moldus ou les sang mêlés à Serdaigle. Même s'il n'atteignait pas le degré des Serpentard, il existait un certain sentiment de supériorité à l'égard des quelques pauvres enfants issus de parents sans pouvoirs magiques. Ils n'étaient pas directement discriminés ou insultés mais plus insidieusement mis au ban des autres groupes composés des « élites.» Ceux-ci descendaient tous d'anciennes familles respectées par tous, au contraire des familles des élèves de Serpentard dont plupart se moquaient ouvertement. 

« Il est étrange que les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors ne tiennent aucun compte de l'origine des sorciers. » se dit Harry en découvrant cela.

Lorsqu'au cours de cette discution il déclara à ses nouveaux amis que sa mère était fille de Moldus, il s'attira des regards  significatifs de leur part. Voyant l'erreur de son petit ami, Cho dit :

« Tu en a fait beaucoup plus que des sorciers de noble origine et cela suffit largement à prouver ta valeur. » 

Harry agréa mais ne put s'empêcher de relever l'emphase que la jeune fille avait mise sur le mot « noble », par pure habitude, montrant qu'elle aussi avait une haute opinion des sorciers issus de l'aristocratie.

Il put aussi constater que la réputation d'intellos cachait des travailleurs acharnés. Tous ses camarades avaient terminé l'essai de métamorphose à la fin du week-end, seulement trois jours après qu'il eut été donné. Lui se contentait de garder ses habitudes : lire beaucoup le matin et travailler un peu le soir de manière régulière plutôt que se débarrasser comme eux d'un coup des devoirs avant de ne rien faire les soirs, sauf lire encore, quand ces damnés professeurs n'avaient pas donné autre chose à faire. Ceci aussi aurait du amener à son rejet de la société Serdaigle mais comme ses camarades le trouvaient immanquablement plongé dans un livre, le matin quand ils montaient du dortoir, ils ne dirent rien. Il faut dire aussi que Cho bondissait sur le premier qui osait faire la moindre réflexion sur son copain...

Tout les Serdaigles de la bande furent abasourdi quand ils le virent sortir ses affaires de cours et son livre de potion. 

« Mais on avait qu'un essai de métamorphose... » S'exclama Byron dont la tête ressemblait à celle d'un zombie tellement l'entraînement de Quidditch avait du être intensif.

« C'est plutôt que vous l'avez fini depuis longtemps mais moi pas. Il n'est que pour Mardi ! Déjà je fais l'effort de le faire deux jours avant... » Dit Harry en riant devant les visages décomposés qui s'offraient à lui.

Il finit donc rapidement ledit essai, aidé par Cho qui le trouvait d'une grande simplicité ayant un an de plus que lui.

Le lundi matin, premier jour d'Avril, Harry se retrouva avec ses nombreux amis en cour d'enchantement d'un Flitwick enjoué.

« Il a de quoi ! » se dit Harry. « Il a quand même mis la main sur la sommité-malgré-lui de l'école ! » 

L'après midi, le professeur du cour d'apprentissage des techniques d'Auror fut fidèle à lui même à tel point qu'Harry se demanda s'il avait remarqué son changement de maison  jusqu'au moment ou il rapporta cinq points à Serdaigle pour avoir su nommer le chef des Aurors actuel, le frère du professeur. Ainsi Stratius Shackelbolt fut le premier parmis les professeurs à ne manifester ni joie ni colère vis à vis d'Harry.

En ce début Avril, tous attendaient avec impatience la finale de la coupe de Quidditch qui verrait s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard. Serdaigle avait gagné contre Poufsouffle mais comme ils avaient perdu contre Gryffondor ils étaient hors course, de peu. Harry apprit qu'Angelina avait du se rabattre sur le dénommé Kirke qui avait retrouvé sa place de batteur, au grand damn son coéquipier Sloper.

Le match eut lieu le samedi 9 Avril afin de laisser par la suite le temps aux membres des équipes de se préparer pour les examens de fin d'année. Les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent, les deux goals filèrent vers leurs buts et les attrapeurs prirent de l'altitude pour scruter le terrain. Une clameur s'éleva de la foule des élèves émeraude, faisant clairement entendre les paroles « Weasley est notre Roi ». Harry repris l'hymne et le cria de toutes ses forces, bientôt imité par Cho et la plupart de ses camarades. Il était étrange de remarquer que les Serdaigles semblaient plus proches des Serpentard que des autres saisons cette année là, tout en gardant une certaine distance vis à vis de leur amour de la magie noire et du pouvoir.

Le match débuta et ce fut immédiatement l'alali. Ron, fidèle à sa réputation et transcendé par l'humeur de la foule, était aussi efficace qu'un tétraplégique sur un balai. Les deux batteurs n'étaient ni coordonnés ni bien placés. Le coup de grâce fut rapidement porté par un action conjuguée des poursuiveurs Pucey et Flint et du batteur Derrick. Les deux poursuiveurs entourèrent Lica, attrapeuse de Gryffondor et la retinrent pendant que Derrick lui envoyait un cognard en pleine tête. Un coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit alors que la jeune Gryffondor chutait dangereusement vers le sol. Sa chute fut heureusement ralentie par le professeur Alucard von Rammstein tandis que l'arbitre donnait trois penalties à Gryffondor et excluait les trois joueurs pour cinq minutes. Cela aurait pu permettre à Gryffondor de remonter au score malheureusement Malefoy avait pendant ce temps saisi le vif, mettant fin au match avant que l'arbitre ne siffle. Harry qui avait suivi le Serpentard durant toute l'action l'avait vu sortir discrètement sa baguette juste avant que le vif ne lui arrive miraculeusement dans les mains. Personne n'avait rien vu, trop occupé à suivre la chute de Lica. Malefoy tenait maintenant le vif, fièrement, l'exposant au public et offrant la coupe de Quidditch à Serpentard qui n'avait plus eut ce privilège depuis quatre ans.

Ce samedi soir-là, Harry et Cho s'installèrent devant une cheminée, bien callés dans les coussins. Cho jouait avec les longs cheveux du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci la serrait contre lui, profitant de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir la petite amie la plus parfaite de l'école. Ils discutaient tout en paressant. Après avoir éculés tout les sujets futiles, Cho demanda :

« Parles moi de Lily et James. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et dit :

« De qui ? »

« De tes parents bien sur ! » répondit Cho interpellée. « Mon parrain m'en a un peu parlé mais je ne sais presque rien d'eux. » ajouta t'elle.

« Mes parents sont morts juste après ma naissance, je me souviens plus d'eux. » soupira Harry. « Je ne savais même pas qu'ils s'appelaient comme ça. » dit il songeur.

Cho parut étonnée mais ne dit rien.

Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, au milieu des coussins, réchauffés par le feu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla en hurlant. Cho toute affolée paniqua et se précipita pour prévenir le professeur Flitwick qui arriva en pyjama bleu avec de petits aigles bronze dessus. Il découvrit Harry tremblant qui fixait ses mains tendues devant lui. Il était allongé et respirait par saccades. Il avait retiré ses chaussettes et tenait ses pieds au dessus du sol, comme si ceux-ci étaient douloureux.

« Que t'arrive t'il mon garçon ? » demanda le vieil homme précipitamment.

« Mes...mes mains et mes pieds...ça brûle ! » cria t'il.

Le petit professeur s'approcha et constata que les paumes des mains et les doigts étaient rouge vif, brûlés comme s'il les avait trempées dans de l'huile bouillante. Ses pieds étaient dans le même état.

« Mais qu'avez vous fait ? » demanda le professeur d'enchantement stupéfait.

Cho répondit alors :

« Rien professeur, on dormait et il s'est réveillé en criant. » 

Comme il ne pouvait marcher sans éprouver une douleur atroce, Flitwick le fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où une Mme Pomfresh beaucoup moins sympathique que la dernière fois le fit allonger dans un lit, maudissant les « élèves qui n'avaient aucune considération des règlements et fabriquaient des potions illégalement ou se jetaient des sorts dangereux au moindre regard de travers. » Lorsqu'elle eut fini de l'occulter, elle le regarda avec étonnement, ne semblant ne comprendre l'origine de l'accident.

« Qu'avez vous encore inventé cette fois Monsieur Potter ? » fit elle exaspérée.

« Rien, je me suis réveillé comme ça. » lâcha t'il sur le même ton.

L'infirmière leva un sourcil, sceptique, mais habituée au manque de volonté des étudiants bléssés lors d'activités qu'ils n'étaient pas censés faire, elle n'insista pas. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire où elle stockait ses potions et revînt avec une fiole contenant un liquide blanc laiteux. Lorsqu'elle le mit sous le nez du jeune homme pour qu'il l'avale, il faillit vomir rien qu'en respirant l'odeur.

« Buvez ça ! Comme vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui a causé ces brûlures je suis bien obligé de vous faire avaler la plus puissante des potion de décramage ! Allez faites pas l'enfant et prenez bien sagement votre Potion ou c'est la dernière fois que je vous soigne ! »

L'argument sembla porter. Harry saisit la fiole et en avala le contenu d'un seul trait. 

« Vu le nombre de fois que je vais à l'infirmerie dans l'année...et j'ai encore ma dernière année à passer ici...j'ai intérêt... » S'était il dit avant de se pincer le nez et de gober l'infâme et gluante potion.

Le jour se leva deux heures plus tard. Harry ne s'était pas rendormi et s'était vu interdit de quitter l'infirmerie avant au moins le soir.

« Et un dimanche de gâché, un ! » pensa amèrement Harry qui aurait préféré finir sa nuit tranquillement dans les bras de Cho et passer la journée avec elle. Un peu avant huit heures, Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais Pomfresh renvoya la personne sans autre forme de procès.

La journée fut d'un ennui mortel car Pomfresh se vengea du comportement qu'avait eut Harry le matin même en refoulant toute personne voulant lui rendre visite.

A midi, constatant que les brûlures étaient plus vives que jamais, Pomfresh passa un onguent sur la chair à vif et entoura les main et les pieds d'Harry de bandelettes stériles alors que le jeune homme hurlait sous cette nouvelle torture. L'effet calmant de la potion avait disparu et Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau par fines bandes puis qu'on découpait la chair mise à vif avec un instrument effilé.

Le soir, l'état des blessures ne s'était pas amélioré et Pomfresh s'impatienta :

« Bon, Potter maintenant dites moi ce que vous avez fait ou je ne pourrais rien pour vous ! »

« Rien ! » tempêta Harry sachant qu'il professait la vérité.

« Allons vous n'êtes pas encore un nouveau Saint-François d'Assise à ma connaissance, ce sont des brûlure pas des stigmates que vous avez ! » s'énerva t'elle.

Harry était tellement furieux de n'être une fois encore pas cru, qu'il ne remarqua pas la référence à une chose aussi Moldue que la religion. Il haussa les épaules et soupira, exaspéré, avant de s'enfermer dans un mutisme obstiné. Pomfresh s'en fut, le laissant bouder, sachant très bien que le baume qu'elle lui avait passer cesserait d'étouffer la douleur d'ici peu.

« Ca lui dénouera la langue ! » Pensait t'elle contrariée.

Mais Harry passa encore trois jours à l'infirmerie avant que la vieille infirmière ne s'avoue finalement vaincue, ayant testé toutes les potions, les baumes, les élixirs, les lotions et les onguents anti-brûlure qu'elle connaissait. Le cinquième jour, elle se dirigea vers son patient qui s'ennuyait ferme, décidée à avertir les services spécialisés dans les accidents magiques si elle ne constatait pas d'amélioration.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme, la peau semblait avoir légèrement cicatrisé durant la nuit et elle décida d'attendre encore, se contentant de baigner les plaies et de changer les bandages.

Il ne put finalement remarcher que le lundi suivant, et même s'il boitait sévèrement il pouvait au moins aller aux toilettes sans faire appel à l'infirmière. Ses mains étaient pratiquement guéries mais ses pieds avaient plus de mal à se remettre des mystérieuses brûlures.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque la vieille femme acariâtre lui permit de sortir le soir de ce qui selon les calculs du jeune homme devait être le jeudi 21 Avril.

Il se précipita dans la salle commune et se jetta dans les bras de Cho qu'il fit tomber dans les cousins derrière elle, tombant par dessus elle, sous le regard amusé des autres Serdaigles.

« Quelle ardeur monsieur Potter ! » gloussa t'elle tout en passant ses mains dans son dos, appréciant la fine musculature que le jeune homme entretenait depuis l'été précédent.

Harry sourit, se recouvrit de coussins, se dissimulant lui et Cho au regard des autres et l'embrassa violement tout en la caressant à son tour.

Soudain ils se retrouvèrent à découvert, Harry torse nu et Cho le soutien-gorge de travers, devant leurs camarades morts de rire. Les cousins flottaient au niveau du plafond, sous l'effet d'un sortilège de lévitation.

« Je peut même pas être tranquille et en profiter un peu après une semaine et demie sans lui ? » grogna la jeune fille en remettant son soutien gorge d'une main, se cachant avec un des rares coussins encore à portée de l'autre.

May Hemme brandit fièrement sa baguette et s'inclina sous les applaudissements de toute la bande. Rugissant, Cho se jetta sur elle et entrepris de lui faire payer ce mauvais tour a grand renfort de coussin. La bataille s'élargit bientôt à toute e groupe : amies de Cho et garçons de sixième année. Certains tentèrent une coalition alors que les autres se battaient chacun pour eux mais cela eut pour seul effet de créer une alliance entre les solitaires qui les écrasèrent sans Mercie avant de recommencer à se battre entre eux. Au bout de cinq minutes, les élèves réalisèrent qu'ils se comportaient tel de puérils Gryffondor et reprirent bien vite leurs mines sérieuses, certains saisissant un livre, d'autres se précipitant à une table, dès fois que les autres Serdaigle les aient vu se battre et ne les méprise. Cela dit, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'ils aient été aperçut en train de se chamailler. En effet la salle commune était divisée en petits espaces délimités par de grand piliers recouverts de bronze entre lesquels des sortes de paravent cachaient les reste de la salle, donnant un sentiment d'intimité et permettant de se réunir entre amis sans être importuné par les autres élèves.

Avant le dîner, Cho fit ses devoirs alors que Harry qui en avait été dispensé se mettait à jours dans ses cours, recopiant tout les cours théoriques qu'il avait ratés.

Ils dînèrent joyeusement avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans la salle commune. Cho et lui décidèrent de ne rien faire, n'ayant pas de devoirs alors que leurs camarades lisaient leurs livres de cours, apprenant déja les cours à venir afin de répondre aux questions des professeurs le lendemain. 

Une fois de plus ils passèrent la soirée allongés dans les coussins, le dos appuyé à un pouf. Sur sa demande, Cho lui raconta son enfance et il l'écouta tout en jouant de son corps avec ses mains. Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que Cho avait très jeune manifesté un caractère bien trempé et somme toute assez différent des autres Serdaigles qui vénéraient le travail à un tel point qu'ils en oubliaient de vivre. « Heureusement c'est pas son cas. » pensa Harry en se rappelant qu'elle avait déclenché la bataille de coussins et bien heureux de pouvoir passer ses soirées d'inactivité dans les bras de sa copine plutôt que dans ceux d'un quelconque grimoire. « Je travaille déja assez le matin moi ! » songea t'il pensant aux quatre ou cinq heures d'insomnie qu'il avait en général le matin après son cauchemar récurent du cimetière : celui ou les défuns venaient le hanter, l'accusant d'être responsable de leur mort.

Cho conclut son récit par sa cérémonie de la répartition, disant que « là se finissait son enfance et débutait son adolescence qui est une autre histoire ». Elle demanda ensuite à Harry de lui raconter sa propre enfance, tout ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard. Harry resta silencieux, tentant de rassembler ses idées avant d'avouer stupéfait : 

« Je...je ne m'en souviens plus... » 

Cho le regarda inquiète avant de passer sa main sur son front.

« Pourtant je me souviens très clairement de tout depuis ! » réfléchit il à haute voix.

Il entreprit donc de raconter à Cho sa scolarité si mouvementée. Il lui expliqua comment il avait sauvé la pierre Philosophale que Quirrel désirait par dessus tout, comment en deuxième année il avait tué le Basilic que Lockhart avait lâché sur les élèves, se disculpant en simulant l'amnésie, comment en troisième année il avait fait capturer le dangereux criminel Sirius Black qui s'était enfuit ensuite à cause de l'inefficacité du ministère. Cho fut étonnée que son petit ami a vécu tant d'aventures mais ne dit rien. Harry continua ensuite par le récit de la troisième tâche et comment ils avaient atterri, Cédric et lui au milieu d'une réunion des derniers Mangemorts menés par Malefoy, qui se morfondaient de l'absence de leurs maître et qui avaient décidé de le venger en tuant le survivant. Cho s'étonna de cette version et lui demanda :

« Mais Dumbledore a dit que Voldemort était revenu à la vie et avait tué Ced... » 

« Il est mort. » affirma Harry.

« Mais l'année dernière au ministère... »

« Ont été arrêtés cinq Mangemorts qui étaient dirigés par Malefoy qui comptait prendre le pouvoir et s'ériger en nouveau seigneur des ténèbres. » compléta Harry.

« Mais le ministère... »

« A été berné par Bellatrix Lestrange qui a fait apparaître une image de Voldemort pour terrifier les témoins et tenter de secourir son maître, Malefoy, prisonnier dans la salle de la mort du département des mystères. » finit t'il.

La jeune fille accepta l'explication, hautement étonnée et ils passèrent la fin de leur soirée à parler de sujets bien plus futiles.

Finalement la jeune fille se redressa sur les coudes.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de descendre se coucher ! » fit Cho en amorçant un mouvement pour se relever.

« Oh non ! Après une semaine et demi passé à l'infirmerie je n'ai certainement pas l'intention d'aller me coucher aussi vite ! » Fit Harry en l'attirant contre lui.

La nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans la salle commune, celle où ils s'était réveillé en hurlant, lui avait révélé une chose : contrairement à celle des Gryffondors où l'on risquait à toute heure de se faire surprendre par un camarade, celle de Serdaigle était déserte dès minuit et ce jusqu'au matin. Lui embrassant le cou il lui murmura :

« Ce soir je te veux toute à moi ! »

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « Face à face. »**

GRRRR ce chapitre était finit à 19h mais free a décidé de deconner une fois de plus = pas de connection (ecrit a 21h)! Donc désolé pour ce contre-temps bien indépendant de ma volonté ! Et maintenant que free marche c ff.net qui deconne c pas vrai je suis poursuivi. (ecrit a 22h). Bon ben visiblement je le publierai dans la nuit et vous le lirez demain si ff.net le veut ! (23h...) je commence a me demander si c pas ff.net qui a fait deconné mon navigateur et m'a embrouillé mon systeme de connection taleur moi....aaa (23h10) wé g la page d'accueuil ff.net merde j'accede pas a mon compte ggrrrr. Bon en attendant je vais commencer le chap 17...CA yééééééé ( 00h12) Allez je finis le chap ce soir !

Eééééééé voila ! On y est ! Bon le chapitre est bof mais les révélations arrivent et pour ce chap là je suis trés inspiré, moi je le trouve simplement génial (en toute modestie) !je peut le dire vu qu'il est presque fini à l'heure ou je publie enfin. Enfin voila ! Irisque d'y avoir des surpris demain loool j'ai hate de voir ca et surtout de lire les trééééés longues review que vous allez me laisser pour me féliciter d'être aussi tordu, imprévisible et génial :o). Et en plus conscient et pas peu fier de l'être ce qui arrange pas les choses... xpldr enfin o moins je m'en rende compte (que je suis un dieu pas que je suis mégalo et égocentique hihihi) 

Sinon je répond publiquement à ce trés cher « De trés Mauvaise Humeur » qui me dit :
    
    « Suite à la lecture de ton dernier chapitre, je laisse tomber ta fiction.
    
    Je ne te salut pas. »

Dommage pour toi ! Je vous ai dit d'être patient et tu vas même pas savoir ce qui a conduit notre jeune héros à tout ces changements. Quand au fait que tu t'ennerve comme ça je trouve ça ridicule : ce n'est qu'une fic, ya des choses plus importantes dans la vie ! (Heureusement). Ca vaut pas la peine de s'ennerver pour si peu sinon tu dois passer ta vie a t'ennerver et a te faire des ennemis c'est pas possible... Pis voit le bon coté des chose comme l'a souligné harry Gryffondor : « Au moins c'est trés bien écrit ! » loooool tu vois y'en a qui attendent la suite patiement sans s'ennerver et qui en rigolent ! 

Mais bon au moins moi qui me demandais ce que ça faisait d'avoir une review négative...maintenant je sais (1/80... ya foule pour critiquer lol) : ca m'a fait mourir de rire qu'un gars s'ennerve juste pour une fic... Enfin c'est ton choix et je pense que tu n'est pas le seul mais que les autres auront eut la descence de le faire sans critiquer le travail quotidien qui est le mien pour mener a bout cette fiction (oula il est serieux d'un coup la !)

Voila, je te salue bien bas...                           Lord Aragoth.

Notez que ce reviewer attentionné fait preuve de courage dans ses opinions en signant sa review d'un nom trés explicite... 

Sinon petit clin d'oeil à iron : « s'exclama Byron dont la tête ressemblait à celle d'un zombie tellement l'entrainement de Quidditch avait du être intensif. » Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas les disques d'Iron Maiden ont tous un ou des zombie sur la pochette. o)

**Allez réponse aux reviewers qui ont interet de me concocter une tréééééééés longue review au prochain chapitre histoire de me motiver à trouver une histoire pour la derniere année pke g tj pas trouvé..enfin i reste du temps d'ici la rentrée en 7eme année... **

**Luc Granger aka Racatte : **L'équipe de gryf a été remaniée et c'est faite laminée d'une manière magnifique... au moins ca change !(c tj ca). Ah mince Rusard g oublié, encore une fois tu me sauve en m'y faisant penser merci ! Dans les chap a venir donc les impressions. Enfin Poudlard Mag : bon ben arrete de te plaindre grace a moi tu quadruple tes ventes keski te faut de +...alala jamais content ce gars la ^^. Bon, ct le dernier chapitre qui fache, vivement le prochain je pense que tu l'attends avec impatience....C la + courte reponse que je t' ai faite i me semble...bah fo dire ya rien a repondre a ce que tu me dit, ce sont des affirmations pas des questions et je suis d'ac avec dc....a bientôt ! Merci d'avoir affonté les chapitres pas cool pour toi ! 

**Harryjo**** : Uuuuu tes review tendent vers le minimum de mot lool ! Elles sont ou les review bien longues du debut ? snif.... t fachée de la tournure de ma fic ? Bon ben tu le sera plus au prochain chapitre de tt facon ! Allez a bientôt**** !**
    
    **Harry Gryffondor : **« cette fic ne commence que maintenant. » Bof.. tu sais l'intrigue des deux années sera différente donc en fait là on arrive a la conclusion de la première année...aprés les vacances et enfin la dernière année (et je sais tj pas kel plan Voldie aura cette année la moi...). Voila, j'espere que ce chap t'as plu et que le suivant te plaira encore plu 

**Yop : **lol pour la reponse à l'autre mécontent... tinkiet je perd pas la motiv ! Sinon j'ai repondu pour ca plus haut mais je pense que tu as vu o) ! Sinon, Arken Nemy : connais pas mais je vais l'utiliser, c koi le groupe que je dl vite... ah et c koi le prenom loool ! Allez a ciao a bientôt !

**Maëlle : **alors : sisi g cours, chui en fac d'histoire (13h de cours / sem et une 20aine d'heures de boulo a la maison). G u mon premier cour d'histoire contemporaine mardi et comme devoirs elle nous a juste donné a apprendre le 16eme sicle, rien que ca...a savoir sur le bout des doigts pour jeudi. Mais bon ca m'empeche pas pour le moment ca va encore c juste le début.  Pour les indices : tu verra bien au prochain chapitre. Quand aux mecs de 15 ans, merci je connais g été... ya pas si longtemps (4ans c pas bcp mais assez pour passer l'age con ou l'on suit la mode comme un mouton sans originalité et devenir un psychopathe de metaleux à bracelets à clous, newrock et t-shirt de métal :o)))) enfin c mieux que tachini lacoste et autres merdasse pour racaillons immature (ca g jamais ete reusement)  mais je m'ecarte du sujet).  Well I think that's all. Ah non. Je continue tinkiet tinkiet tinkiet. o) Allez je vais changer la fin de ma réponse : Big Biz partout (sisi je t'assure).****

**Sab**** : merci beaucoup !!!! Bon ben niveau couple t'as vraiment pas à t'en faire alors... Voila encore merci et (a+ c tout ? même pas gros bisous ? Bon allez je suis pas rancunier) GROS BISOUS !. **


	17. Face à face

**Chapitre 17. Face à face.**

Ils furent réveillés par May Hemme qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de les asperger d'eau. Ils traversèrent la salle commune trempés, en direction de leurs salles de bain respectives, remerciant le ciel d'avoir eut le réflexe de se rhabiller avant de s'endormir la veille.

Ce jour là, Harry rendit finalement l'essai de potion qui avait provoqué tant d'émoi chez ses camarades Serdaigles, avec presque deux semaines de retard. Rogue ne dit rien et accepta le parchemin. Lors du cour, Harry eut quand même du mal à suivre car la potion qu'il était censé réaliser avait été expliquée au cour précédent auquel il n'avait pas assisté et les notes de Rhâ n'avaient visiblement pas suffit. 

Le cours de métamorphose fut semblable aux précédents. McGonagall ne lui adressa pas la parole des quatre heures que dura la cour.

Puis il fut à nouveau en week-end. Celui-ci se passa aussi calmement qu'un week-end pouvait se passer dans un coin de la salle commune de Serdaigle, restant encore une fois la plupart du temps avec Cho. Comme tout les Samedis, eut lieu une réunion de l'AD à laquelle s'étaient joints les sixièmes années de Serdaigle ainsi que toutes les amies de Cho, très enthousiastes comme tout bon Serdaigle, à l'idée de faire des progrès. Depuis la rerépartition de Harry, très peu de Gryffondors assistaient encore aux réunions. Ron et Hermione en étaient évidement absent. Les Poufsouffles n'avaient aucune raison de se priver de ces excellents cours et les Serdaigles étaient donc, plus nombreux que jamais. Evidement, point de Serpentard n'était admis.

Ce fut donc assez enjoué que Harry entama sa nouvelle semaine. Les élèves furent très excités lorsqu'ils apprirent l'imminence de la troisième sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui se tiendrait le Samedi suivant. La semaine fut assez pesante car même si Rogue était devenu amical, Flitwick plus qu'aimable et Shackelbolt semblait indifférent, McGonagall elle était plus froide que jamais, tout comme von Rammstein. Or ces deux derniers représentaient quand même seize heures dans l'emplois du temps du jeune homme. Ce fut donc heureux que Harry se leva en ce dernier jour de la semaine, veille de la sortie. Il arriva en Potions tout sourire et s'installa comme à son habitude au premier rang, Byron se plaça à ses cotés. Alors que la classe s'installait, Rogue annonça qu'il rendait les essais sur la potion de mimétisme.

« Malefoy O, Parkinson E, Pucey E, Derrick E, Granger A, Brown P, Patil D, Finigan P, Psody A, Colin A, et enfin... monsieur Harry Potter, ou devrais-je dire Garry Potter car visiblement il n'a toujours pas appris à écrire son nom correctement, O. »

Et avec un sourire amusé et franc il tendit le parchemin à Harry qui lui même souriait. C'est étonné qu'il remarqua en effet s'être trompé dans son nom en haut du devoir. « Premier fois.. » constata t'il en haussant les épaules. Le cour s'acheva dans le calme, l'excitation étant retombée une fois la dernière copie rendue.

L'après midi fut étonnant. McGonagall avait changé de technique et le harcelait maintenant de petites remarques blessantes, tel un Rogue des années passées. Elle ne pouvait évidement pas critiquer le travail parfait du jeune homme mais se permettait des allusions sur les écarts de sa  vie passée, ainsi que sur son comportement de cette année. Harry ne lui avait pas pardonné la remarque qu'elle lui avait lancée lors de la rerépartition même s'il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Finalement, ce fut un Harry fatigué qui rejoignit son lit ce soir là, faisant milles projets pour sa sortie du lendemain.

Il fut tiré du lit par un Dimmu tout excité :

« Dépêche Harry tu vas rater le départ pour Pré au lard ! » lui hurla t'il quasiment dans le creux de l'oreille, le réveillant par là même en sursaut.

Il se précipita donc vers la salle d'eau et comme tout les matins s'aspergea la tête d'eau pour se réveiller. Il prit ensuite une douche rapide dont il sortit encore fumant, ses longs cheveux trempés rejetés en arrière, une serviette autours des reins. Alors qu'il passait devant le miroir, celui-ci lui lança :

« C'est beaucoup mieux sans ! »

Etonné, Harry revint en arrière et se regarda dans le miroir. Habitué à la voir depuis tant d'année, cela le marqua immédiatement : sa cicatrice avait disparu. Il resta planté devant le miroir à contempler le jeune homme en face de lui. Cheveux longs et bien coiffés, yeux noisette et front normal, dénué de toute marque, il se dit qu'un an plus tôt il ne se serait pas reconnu. Il pensait à aller voir Dumbledore lorsque la voix de Dimmu se fit entendre :

« Bon tu te dépêche oui ? Je vais pas t'attendre cent sept ans moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de rater les calèches ! » 

Il s'habilla donc en vitesse et rejoignit tout ses camarades dans la salle commune. Il avait prit soin de ramener quelques longues mèches sur son front afin d'éviter des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la réponse. Le déjeuner fut très joyeux et Harry se rendit compte que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard semblaient être les grands évènements de l'année des Serdaigles. Ceux-ci étaient si respectueux des lois que toute vadrouille nocturne illégale eut été étonnante.

Ils se séparèrent en deux calèches : les filles d'un coté, les garçons de l'autre et ce fut à contre coeur que Harry lâcha la main de Cho.

« Pas pour longtemps. » assura t'elle. Elle semblait quand même affligée de cette séparation, nota Harry amusé.

La sortie était encadrée par l'intégralité du corps professoral de Poudlard, à l'exception de Trelawney qui avait prétexté que son troisième oeil lui avait révélé qu'elle n'y participerait pas. En outre, une dizaine d'Aurors patrouillaient dans toute la ville au cas où.

« Fudge ne retiens pas les leçons de ses erreurs passées. » constata Harry atterré lorsqu'il descendit de la calèche. Aussitôt la main de Cho trouva son chemin dans la sienne. Elle tremblait légèrement

Tout les treize : Harry, Cho, May, Mylène, Marduk, les soeur Twisted, Dimmu, Byron, Rhâ, Nick, Gwar et Mano déambulaient tranquillement dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Puis Ils décidèrent de se rendre à Derviche et Bang, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Une grande partie du groupe se dirigeait déja vers la rue bien plus loin, qui rejoignait la rue ou était située le magasin, parallèle à l'avenue principale.

« Par ici, cette ruelle y conduit aussi et c'est plus prés » fit Harry qui connaissait les moindres ruelles de la ville pour les avoir explorées avec Ron et Hermione.

 Ses amis semblaient réticents à l'idée de prendre l'étroite traverse et Harry se moqua ouvertement de leur couardise. Ils le suivirent donc entre les maisons rapprochées qui formaient une ruelle déserte.

A ce moment retentirent un nombre incroyable de « pops », tel un bruit de fusillade et environs deux cent Mangemorts apparurent : la moitié devant eux, l'autre derrière, leur bloquant toute retraite. Tous étaient masqués, sauf celui qui devait être leur chef. Il s'approcha et les salua :

« Bien le bonjours mes jeunes amis. Je suis Lord Voldemort et je viens vous emprunter votre ami Monsieur Potter. »

A ces mots les jeunes gens déja paniqués se figèrent.

« Vous êtes des Serdaigles et donc des jeunes gens intelligent. Vous comprendrez donc que toute résistance est inutile. Je vous donne le choix : rejoignez mes rangs ou périssez. » 

Alors qu'il disait cela, des sorts fusèrent. La bataille entre les Mangemorts et l'alliance des professeurs et des Aurors avait commencée. Cela dit, seulement une trentaine d'hommes en noir avaient quitté les rangs pour se battre contre la faible résistance, laissant Harry et ses amis face à plus de cent cinquante Mangemorts et leur maître.

Voldemort reprit :

« Enfin vous verrez ça avec mes homme car comme je vous l'ai dit je vais maintenant vous emprunter Potter. »

Et sans que quiconque eut fait un mouvement pour l'arrêter, il s'approcha de Harry et posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci sentit un crochet le saisir par le nombril : le gant portoloin s'était mis en marche sans qu'il n'ai même songé à une quelconque forme de résistance.

Il se retrouva propulsé à terre et se cogna contre une pierre. Ou plus exactement une stèle qui indiquait : _Ernest Portbridge 1820-1902. _Harry se releva et réalisa qu'il était de retour dans le cimetière qui le hantait toutes les nuits, là ou Malefoy et ses partisans avaient tenté de le tuer...sauf que maintenant un illuminé se prétendait être Voldemort.

L'illuminé en question le saisit par le col et l'amena un peu plus loin, vers trois fauteuils disposés entre les tombes. Sur l'un d'eux attendait une femme d'age mûr, aux longs cheveux brun parsemés de fils d'argent. Elle portait la robe des Mangemorts mais le capuchon n'était pas mis, de sorte que Harry pouvait détailler son visage. L'homme l'obligea à s'asseoir et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face. La femme le pointait désormais de sa baguette, réduisant à néant toute ses chances de fuite.

L'homme qui se disait être le seigneur des ténèbres dit :

« Alors comment se sent l'héritier de Gryffondor ? Différent je suppose... »

« Qui êtes vous et de quoi parlez vous ? » s'emporta Harry oubliant toute prudence.

Les doigts de la Mangemort se resserrèrent sur sa baguette et ses lèvres tremblèrent de fureur.

« On ne parle pas comme ça au seigneur des ténèbres ! » grinça t'elle.

« Laisse faire Bella... Mon vieil ami et moi sommes au delà de telles considérations. Mais Continue Harry, ou devrais-je dire Garry ? Chacune de tes paroles est une louange à mon génie ! » S'exclama t'il avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre.

 Ces paroles éveillaient un lointain souvenir mais Harry ne se souvenait plus exactement de quoi.

« Vous êtes donc Lord Voldemort, celui qui a été vaincu par le Survivant. » fit Harry suspicieux.

« EXCELLENT ! » tonna l'homme aux yeux de serpent avec un grand sourire. « Et comment se nomme t'il ce survivant déja ? » ajouta t'il une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Harry Potter, tout le monde sait cela ! » fit Harry plus méfiant que jamais.

La femme souriait à son tour et demanda :

« Et toi mon petit comment te nommes tu ? Tu manques à toutes les politesses en restant anonyme. »

« Je suis G..Garry Potter. » Répondit finalement Harry. 

« Je suis un génie. » constata simplement Voldemort. « Je vais enfin triompher de mon adversaire et donner la victoire à ma famille, les illustres Serpentards. »

L'esprit de Harry était en fusion. De brèves scènes semblaient ressurgir d'un passé lointain et brumeux. Voldemort finit par dire :

« Avant de te tuer, je vais te raconter une histoire. » Il s'interrompis et pris une grande respiration. « Il était une fois deux fondateurs de Poudlard qui se détestaient. Ils ne pouvaient se tuer et décidèrent de laisser derrière eux une descendance masculine qui devrait s'opposer jusqu'a la fin des temps. Mais ils décidèrent aussi qu'aucun héritier ne pourrait en tuer un autre. Voila un problème qui gêna particulièrement les héritiers de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Tu me suis ? Je suppose que cela est nouveau pour toi... »

« Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose. » fit Harry songeur

Le sourire de Voldemort s'étira et il continua :

« Aucune des deux lignés n'arriva à être victorieuse de l'autre et ainsi arrivèrent les deux héritiers connus des fondateurs : Lord Voldemort héritier de Serpentard et Harry Potter héritier de Gryffondor. Avec la fougue de la jeunesse, je crus pouvoir tuer l'héritier adverse alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple bébé mais la magie des fondateurs opéra quand même et je fus réduit à l'ombre de moi-même. Mais j'ai maintenant retrouvé mon pouvoir de jadis et je vais définitivement me débarrasser de Harry Potter, je vais te tuer. »

« Mais je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Je ne connais même pas ce Harry Potter !» s'insurgea Harry.

Bellatrix éclata de rire, Voldemort repris :

« Mais si bien sur, et c'est la que mon plan génialissime entre en compte ! Tu étais Harry Potter héritier de Gryffondor, mais tu ne l'es plus ! Je vais même te faire l'honneur de tout t'expliquer avant de me débarrasser de toi. Tu mérite bien de comprendre comment moi Lord Voldemort, je vais finalement triompher de toi Garry James Potter. »

Harry ne dit rien, de plus en plus curieux d'en entendre plus, désormais certain qu'il avait bel et bien le seigneur des ténèbres en face de lui. Par contre lui héritier de Gryffondor ? Il le saurait ! Néanmoins Voldemort continua :

« Après la tentative du Poudlard express qui avorta lamentablement... » Il  eut un regard dur à l'encontre de Bellatrix. « J'ai du imaginer un nouveau plan pour m'emparer de toi et t'éliminer. Je ne pouvais pas te tuer directement mais je ne voulais pas non plus confier la tâche à l'un de mes serviteurs. Je ne sais même pas s'il en aurait eut la puissance. Bref j'était confronté à un dilemme : je ne pouvais tuer Harry Potter, que faire ? Et cela m'est apparu brutalement : changer l'identité de Harry Potter. Ainsi même s'il gardait la puissance magique acquise, la protection des Fondateurs n'opérerait plus car il serait quelqu'un d'autre, il ne serait plus le fils de James Potter ni héritier. Ainsi je mis au point une potion d'Identité chargée de te changer. Il me restait plus qu'à trouver comment te la faire ingurgiter régulièrement sans que tu t'en aperçoives car c'est une potion complexe et longue à agir. En fait ce n'est pas une mais une douzaine de potions légèrement différentes qui t'on été subtilement données. Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux te le dire puisque tu vas mourir, un de mes fidèles Mangemort plaça pour moi quelques elfes de maison sous imperium et les chargea de mêler la potion à ta nourriture. Ces créatures sont faibles et ne peuvent lutter contre ce sort et le plan a très bien marché, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore. Je pense que certains de tes camarades ont du ingurgiter aussi de la potion car on ne pouvait vraiment contrôler qui se servait dans le même plat que toi, mais bon tant pis pour eux.... »

Voldemort observa l'effet de ses révélations sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci écarquilla soudain les yeux.

« Oui tu commence à comprendre : tu est bien Harry Potter ou du moins tu l'étais... Tu as bien changé cette année. J'ai régulièrement été mis au courant par mon fidèle serviteur qui me régalait des récits de tes facéties. Certains changements étaient voulut, d'autres furent une surprise. J'ai par exemple modifié tout ce qui faisait ton identité : l'iris de tes yeux qui je rendis de la même couleur que celles de ton père pour atténuer la surprise d'un tel changement, la longueur de tes cheveux, tes empruntes digitales qui m'a t'il dit t'on fait souffrir horriblement te clouant à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine et demie. De même tu ne devrais plus parler le fourchelang qui était une de tes caractéristiques les plus originales. Mon espion n'a pu le vérifier mais normalement rien n'aurait su empêcher ce changement. Ta cicatrice a disparu et ta mémoire s'est altérée te faisant oublier qui tu était et toutes nos précédentes rencontres alors que même ton nom changeait. Tu n'était plus le même. Enfin, changement ultime, ton caractère a été modifié, t'envoyant à Serdaigle, toi, l'héritier de Gryffondor, quelle ironie... »

Voldemort eut un rire sarcastique avant d'ajouter :

« Et là je sus que j'avais réussi. Mais mon espion me rapporta quelques changements imprévus et du plus haut comique. Toi qui t'enorgueillissait d'être le meilleur attrapeur depuis ton père, te voici déchu et casé en tant que simple batteur. Il m'a aussi raconté que ta vie sentimentale a été troublée cette année ou encore ta soudaine amitié avec mon vieil ami Rogue que tu détestait farouchement jusque là. Je dois t'avouer que la conception de telles potions, pour la plupart inédites, fut très difficile, même pour moi, archi-maître des potions de par mon héritage. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle car maintenant Harry Potter tu vas mourir. Et même si pour une raison quelconque tu parvenais à t'échapper tu mourrais quand même car les dernières potions que tu as ingurgité contenaient un poison a effet retard. Une dernière requête ? »

Harry sembla réfléchir avant d'annoncer :

« Puisqu'il me faut mourir, je désirerais une mort digne. »

« Soit. » fit Voldemort en se levant.

« Je vous provoque donc en duel Lord Voldemort héritier de Salazar Serpentard, moi Harry Potter héritier de Godric Gryffondor. » déclara Harry dans les formes en usage, même si la phrase sonnait faux à ses oreilles, à lui, Garry...

Le mage noir hocha la tête, sur de lui, avant de réclamer la baguette de Bellatrix afin de pouvoir combattre Harry. En effet leurs baguettes étant soeur, ils ne pouvaient s'affronter avec elles. Il s'assurait aussi par ce geste que la Mangemort n'interviendrait pas dans le duel.

Ils reculèrent de dix pas chacun et se saluèrent. Immédiatement le mage noir lança :

« DOLORIS !» 

Mais Harry esquiva. Tout en se rapprochant lentement du mage noir.

Celui-ci  en lança un autre qu'il esquiva à nouveau. Immédiatement après, alors que Voldemort intentait un nouveau maléfice, Harry se jetta un sort de bouclier qu'il avait apprit lors d'une séance de l'AD, en y mettant toute sa puissance magique. Puis il courut vers les mage noir qui trop étonné mit un moment à réagir. Il lança son dernier sort alors que Harry n'était plus qu'ont quelques mètres de lui.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » cria t'il sachant qu'aucun bouclier n'arrêterait ce sort, encore moins lancé par lui.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a trois mètres de son adversaire, Harry plongea en avant, le sort traversa le bouclier mais lui passa au dessus. Le jeune héritier pointa le mage en prononçant :

« PORTUS ! »

Voldemort resta étonné qu'Harry utilise un tel sort, plutôt inutile en duel et ne réagit pas assez vite alors que Harry roulait après son plongeon et saisissait sa robe. Immédiatement Voldemort sentit un crochet le saisir au nombril. Le portoloin d'Harry avait fonctionné et les deux adversaires furent propulsés dans une salle vivement éclairée. Voldemort se cogna dans l'angle d'un bureau alors qu'Harry finissait dans les jambes d'un témoin stupéfait. Harry sut que son portoloin les avait amené à destination lorsqu'il reconnu la salle où étaient exposés les portraits des criminels recherchés, le QG des Aurors au ministère.

Voldemort ne put même pas s'enfuir en transplantant car la barrière anti-transplannage du ministère était bien trop puissante pour qu'il l'abaisse assez vite.

Les Aurors mirent un certain temps à réagir puis sur l'ordre d'un Kingsley Shacklebolt encore sous le choc, ils lancèrent unanimement un stupéfix vers un seigneur des ténèbres stupéfait de s'être fait avoir par un gamin de seize ans au moment ou il croyait son triomphe acquis. Une vingtaine de rayons rouges frappèrent le mage le plus recherché du monde qui s'éffondra, tétanisé.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « Stupeur dans le monde des sorciers. »**

Voila, je suis TRES TRES FIER de moi sur ce coup là ! Je parie que personne ne s'y attendait ! En tout cas d'aprés vos review, zétiez loin du compte à tenter d'expliquer tout ces changements par l'héritage d'Harry. Et maintenant ? Que va faire notre héros ? Vas il redevenir comme avant ? Haha ! Suite au prochain chapitre !

**JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME FASSIEZ PETER LA BARRE DES 100 REVIEW POUR CE CHAPITRE !!!!!!!!!!!! ET LONGUES LES REVIEWS ! Soyez sympa ! En plus y'en a des choses à dire là, des avis à donner des critiques à emettre.... Et un auteur à féliciter ! :o) lol je rigole vous pouvez me conspuer et me traiter de gros nul aussi ca me dérange absolument pas et m'empechera pas de dormir le nuit.**

Voici la liste de tout les changements survenu en la personne de Monsieur Harry James Potter :

**Octobre : **

Couleur des yeux 

**Debut**** vac noel :**

Harry deviens trés poilu

**Apres la rentrée :**

Il ne parle plus fourchelang, Il change de Plats préférés

**Fin Janvier, février :**

 Il deviens batteur au quidditch

**Mars debut :**

Longueur des cheveux, Il change de Comportement : apprecie Rogue et les Serdaigles et plaque Herm pour Cho

**Mars fin :**

Le choixpeau l'envoie chez les Serdaigles

**avril**** :**

Il éprouve des troubles de la mémoire, ses empruntes digitales changent.

**mai**** :**

Son nom n'est plus le même, sa cicatrice disparait.

**Voila pas de reponse aux review car 2 chapitres postés le même jour !**


	18. Quel choc !

**Chapitre 18.** **Quel choc ! **

Encore sonné, Harry était assis dans le bureau de Kingsley tandis qu celui-ci s'était absenté pour escorter le nouveau prisonnier jusqu'a sa nouvelle demeure, en attendant l'exécution à laquelle il ne couperait pas.

Il regardait son verre de Firewiskey d'un air absent. La porte s'ouvrit et livra passage à un vieil homme vénérable dont la barbe blanche atteignait la ceinture. Au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune, il contempla le jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. S'avançant doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier et l'appela doucement.

Harry sembla émerger de ses réminiscences et regarda celui dont il avait fait son mentor plus de cinq ans auparavant. Le vieil homme s'assit à la place du chef des Aurors, toujours silencieux, et observa encore son élève. Finalement il lui dit avec un grand sourire :

« Je suis fier de toi Harry. Et tes parents et ton parrain doivent l'être aussi de là où ils sont. »

Harry sourit.

« Tu es le digne descendant de  Godric. Je te prie de croire que Minerva est dans tout ses états malgré tout ce qui s'est passé récemment. » Continua t'il.

A la mention du nom de sa grande mère, le sourire d'Harry se figea quelque peu. Alors que Kingsley revenait dans le bureau, il conclut :

« Je ne te demanderais pas maintenant de tout me raconter, cela peut attendre que nous soyons de retour à Poudlard  je crois. »

Kingsley hocha la tête avec un sourire appréciateur. Mais Harry se souvint soudain :

« Non professeur, Voldemort, le poison... » Dit il paniqué.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre. Harry résuma les propos du seigneur des ténèbres, expliquant les effets des potions d'identité et leur disant qu'un poison à effet retard avait été incorporé aux dernières doses.

Le visage du directeur s'assombrit. Il demanda la permission à Kingsley et utilisa la cheminée pour convoquer Severus Rogue.

« Le meilleur spécialiste des potions encore en vie depuis l'attaque de Ste Mangouste. » expliqua t'il devant l'air interrogateur de l'Auror et la mine ravie d'Harry.

Durant le quart d'heure que mit Rogue à venir, Harry finit le récit de la capture à proprement parler. Le pauvre maître des potions arriva finalement, essouflé, dans le bureau. Il lui avait fallu autant de temps pour franchir les postes de contrôles du ministère aprés avoir transplanné devant l'entrée visiteurs.

Dumbledore évoqua rapidement la situation alors que Rogue hochait la tête d'un air entendu. Finalement il dit :

« Le problème est simple. Le nouveau Potter m'est trés agréable alors soit je prépare un contre poison mais pas d'antidote à la potion d'identité, soit Potter redeviens lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il meure... » Un petit sourire triomphal sur son visage.

Les yeux du directeur lançaient des éclairs. Harry ne l'avait pas vu aussi énervé depuis son duel avec Voldemort dans le hall du ministère. Kingsley jaillit pour saisir Rogue par le col mais Dumbledore le retint d'un geste. Avec une lueur de malice il demanda :

« Alors Harry, quelle potion choisit tu ? »

Harry sembla peser le pour et le contre mais finalement déclara :

« La potion d'identité. »

Dumbledore arborait maintenant un grand sourire, fier de son élève. 

Le maître des potions releva le nez d'un air hautain et dit :

« Certes mais sans l'une des potion d'identité je ne pourrais déterminer les ingrédient que le seigneur des ténèbres a employé et donc ne pourrais pas la préparer. » Un sourire méchant déforma le coin de ses lèvres.

« Ce ne devrait pas être un problème, il suffit juste d'ordonner une fouille des cuisines. » fit Dumbledore avant d'ajouter. « Severus vous allez donc immédiatement me préparer les DEUX potions. »

Rogue parut déçu mais n'osa s'opposer à celui qui lui avait évité Azkaban et offert un travail alors que tous se détournaient de lui.

« J'ai besoin d'analyser le sang de Potter pour connaître la nature du poison. » dit il d'une voix qu'il espérait menaçante.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules avant de conjurer une petite fiole. Il pointa Harry et prononça HEMOGLOBIA aprés quoi un filet de sang jaillit du bras du jeune homme sans lui faire aucun mal. Le vieil homme tendit la fiole désormais remplie au maître des potions qui la prit et se retira sans un mot.

Le directeur sortit ensuite une vieille chaussette, ou plutôt un portoloin et indiqua qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, Harry demanda des nouvelles de l'attaque de Pré au lard.

« Le village à subit de gros dégâts... » Fit le directeur mal à l'aise.

« Vous savez trés bien de quoi je voulais parler ! Les bâtiments ça se reconstruit ! Comment vont mes amis, comment va Cho ? » S'emporta le jeune héro.

La mine du directeur se fit beaucoup plus sombre.

« Je craint qu'il n'y ai pas de garçons en classe de septième année de Serdaigle l'an prochain. Quant aux demoiselles qui vous accompagnaient, Miss Colin, Duck, Hemme et les  soeur Twisted sont décédées elles aussi. »

« Et Cho. » cria presque Harry désespéré.

« Elle a disparu. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication.

Ce fut presque avec soulagement qu'Harry s'étendit sur un lit qu'il ne quitterait pas avant une durée indéterminée. Dumbledore le plongea dans une hibernation artificielle pour stopper l'effet du temps sur son corps et par là même le compte à rebours du poison.****

Au même moment, Severus descendait les marches vers les cachots. Il s'enferma dans son bureau, décidé à profiter de la fin d'aprés midi et du lendemain pour lancer la préparation de ces deux maudites potions que le directeur lui avait demandé. Les cours avaient été annulés jusqu'au mercredi ce qui lui laissait même une marge d'un jour.

Il posa la fiole sur le bureau et en attendant les résultats de la fouille de la cuisine, entreprit les préparatifs pour l'analyse. Il prit trois fioles qu'il disposa devant lui. Se saisissant de l'échantillon de sang, il le multiplia en quatre et versa le contenu de trois des quatre petites fioles dans celles qu'il avait préparé. Il existait deux façons d'empoisonner une potion, ici celle d'identité, et les deux méthodes pouvaient fort bien produire un poison à effet retard. Tout d'abord lancer un sortilège de magie noire sur la potion. Simple et efficace. Ou alors ajouter un substrat issu d'un broyis de plante vénéneuse. Auquel cas la victime mourrait si elle était privée quelques temps de sa dose de poison.

Severus ajouta une pincée  de poudre d'argent dans la première. Rien ne se produisit.

« Ce n'est donc pas de la magie noire. »  Se dit il.

Le meilleur révélateur de magie noire, et non le moins onéreux, était l'argent qui par sa pureté et sa brillance contrastait totalement avec les arts sombres. 

« Ainsi le seigneur des ténèbres avait employé une plante empoisonnée. » pensa t'il. Cela arrangeait grandement le maître des potions car autant les sortilèges d'empoisonnement étaient nombreux, autant les plantes produisant un effet retard étaient limitées.

« La Ciguë, la Belladone, le Lotus qui donne l'acide cyanhydrique, et enfin les Loganiacées et les Ménispermacées qui donnent les curares. » récita le professeur tel un élève se remémorant sa leçon. 

« Bon ce n'est décidément pas la Belladone car celle-ci donne une coloration presque noire au sang. » se dit il éliminant de ce fait une possibilité.

« Avec le dérivé du cyanure, celui qui provoque une mort a retardement, il serait déja mort étant donné qu'il n'a pas pris de potion depuis normalement ce midi donc environs 6 heures. Le cyanure doit être ingéré toutes les 4 heures.... » Fit il sans prendre garde au fait qu'il raisonnait tout haut. Mais qui donc l'aurait écouté de toute façon ?

« Restent les curares et la ciguë. » se dit il, comme d'habitude satisfait de lui même.

Il entreprit alors de verser différents réactifs dans la seconde fiole. Celle-ci se décolora en un précipité blanc lorsqu'il ajouta de l'essence de Moriak des collines de l'est, attestant de la présence d'un curare quelconque dans le sang testé et donc la potion incriminée.

Ecartant les fioles déja utilisées, il plaça la dernière sur un réchaud à Pétrole et attendit qu'elle bouille. Lorsque de petites bulles remontèrent à la surface de la fiole emplie du sang du survivant, il lança un sortilège inconnu qui ne se transmettait que de bouche de Seigneur des ténèbres à oreille de Mangemort obédients et trés doué en potion. Immédiatement le sang s'évapora dans une nuée noirâtre.

Satisfait, Severus se lança dans la confection de l'antipoison. Par chance il avait de l'écorce de Chondrodendron, un arbre de la famille des Ménispermacées qui était à la base du poison dont avait été victime le survivant. Il lui faudrait deux jours de maturation et il ne terminerait pas avant tard le repas. Potter devrait donc attendre Mardi soir à la même heure avant d'émerger de son « intéruption-volontaire-de-toute-activité-vitale » comme l'appelaient les guérisseurs.

Alors qu'il s'affairait autour de son chaudron préféré – Un « Mastoc authentique » collector année 1825 garanti original-, l'elfe de maison qu'il avait vu plus tôt, celui dont le Potter qu'il appréciait lui avait parlé, ce Dobby, lui apporta un flacon presque vide contenant un liquide bleu électrique. La potion d'identité, ou du moins la dernière dose de poison destinée à Potter si jamais il réussissait à défaire l'auteur de ce plan démoniaque.

« Demain, a chaque jour suffit sa peine. » se dit il achevant la potion et la mettant à cuire sur un faible feu qu'elle ne quitterai pas pendant deux jours. 

Il se dirigea finalement vers la grande salle pour le repas avant de rencontrer le directeur et lui faire part de ses avancées.

Hermione tournait en rond dans la salle commune. Il était dix huit heures, bien trop tôt pour dîner. Une heure plus tôt le directeur les avait convoqué Ron et elle dans son bureau et leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient en effet beaucoup inquiétés lorsqu'ils avaient vu les Mangemorts surgir. Ils étaient alors aux trois Balais, prés de la fenêtre, une biéraubeurre à la main. Ils avaient voulu intervenir mais le professeur Von Rammstein les en avait empêché, les confiant à madame Rosemerta avant de se précipiter lui même dans la mêlée. Il n'en ressortit jamais, du moins pas debout. Les jeunes amis avaient suivi la bataille qui se déroulait en partie dans la rue principale du village. Hermione avait poussé un cri lorsqu'elle avait vu son professeur favori s'effondrer dans un éclair vert, contemplant désormais le ciel blafard taché de la marque des ténèbres de ses yeux morts. Dès lors les élèves avaient été évacués par derrière, pendant que les Aurors maintenaient tant bien que mal les Mangemorts qui avaient entrepris de raser le village, négligeant la faible résistance.

Elle avait été sidérée d'apprendre comment Harry avait capturé son rival.

« C'était si simple et pourtant si inattendu ! » répétait elle en tordant le numéro spécial du Saturday Prophet qui relatait les évènements dans ses mains sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Elle avait eu droit de visiter Harry à l'infirmerie. Il semblait assoupi mais son teint était blanc comme la mort et sa poitrine ne se levait pas sous l'effet de la respiration. Il semblait dormir, il semblait sourire, il semblait serein, il semblait mort.

Ron n'avait rien dit, elle avait pleuré, pleuré de colère, de colère contre elle-même pour avoir réagit si violement contre lui. « Il n'était pas responsable de ses actes en dépit de ce qu'il disait. » pensait elle souriant faiblement en repensant à l'air défiant et si Gryffondor qu'avait arboré le jeune homme lorsqu'il s'était découvert sujet d'un test Anti-Imperium.

Finalement, plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose, elle défroissa le journal et le relut, même si la version de Dumbledore était bien plus étoffée, du fait que seul lui et Kingsley, et peut-être Fudge le bientôt-ex-ministre de la magie était seuls au courant.

-= Saturday prophet – Edition spéciale =-

Attaque à Pré-au-Lard.

_Le seigneur des ténèbres a frappé de toutes ses forces au Pré au Lard ce midi, se montrant pour la première fois à la tête de ses troupes. Plus de deux cent Mangemorts ont attaqué par surprise le seul village intégralement peuplé de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, et ce, le jour d'une sortie des élèves de Poudlard dans ce même village. Aucun Mangemort n'a été capturé mais le seigneur des ténèbres a vite tourné les talons, vaquant à d'autres affaires plus importantes, laissant ses partisans s'amuser sans lui. Le bilan est lourd : dix Aurors qui assuraient la sécurité des élèves ont vaillamment péri dans l'exercice de leur devoir. Malgré tous leurs efforts ainsi que ceux du professeur Alucard von Rammstein qui a aussi péri, les Mangemorts avaient encerclés une dizaine d'élèves qui ont été abattus, alors que quatre autres  ont disparu. – Liste des décédés et disparus page 5.- Moins grave mais non négligeable, le bilan logistique est sévère : cinq bâtiments de la rue principale rasés, deux à détruire, beaucoup à réparer. Gageons que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait pu fêter cette magnifique victoire de ses Mangemorts si il n'avait pas eut affaire a fort parti de son coté. (Suite page 6,7)_

                                                                              D.Combres Depuis les ruines de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

Le Survivant survit encore et VAINC !

_Comme explicité dans l'article de notre confrère, le seigneur des ténèbres a déserté la bataille de Pré-au-Lard et ce pratiquement avant le début des hostilités. Il semblerait en fait que parmis les élèves encerclés se serrait trouvé Harry Potter que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait capturé avant de s'enfuir avec sa proie en portoloin. Seulement cela était sans compter sur les ressources du jeune homme qui lui a non seulement échappé pour la cinquième fois mais a aussi capturé Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en l'envoyant directement dans le QG  des Aurors au ministère. Aucun détail supplémentaire ne nous a été fourni. Une conférence de presse à été prévue après le réveil du jeune héro qui serait actuellement maintenu en hibernation en attendant de recevoir un contrepoison annulant les effets d'un poison à effet retard que le seigneur des ténèbres lui aurait fait avaler de force._

_Le ministère demande à la communauté toute entière de bien vouloir respecter le repos du jeune homme et d'attendre son réveil avant d'entreprendre toute célébration de l'évènement. Monsieur Potter se verra officiellement reçu par le ministre dès qu'il sera remis. Toute la rédaction se joint à moi pour souhaiter au Survivant un prompt rétablissement. (Suite dès que le ministère daignera nous éclairer)_

                                                                              C.D Ragoth. Qui se les gèle pour vous devant le ministère.

Hermione reposa pour la vingtième fois le journal puis se retourna vers la cheminée pour l'y jeter, voulant éviter de le relire encore. Seulement en Juin le feu n'était pas allumé.

« Zut. » pensa t'elle lançant le journal exprimant ainsi sa frustration, sa colère, son angoisse et sa tristesse.

Ron avait bien essayé de la calmer mais elle lui avait gentiment notifié de ne pas tenter de la raisonner. Il faut dire que Ron avait tenté de se rapprocher d 'elle depuis que Harry était à Serdaigle mais il semblait que la jeune fille n'ai pas encore fait le deuil de son petit-ami-Gryffondor. Contrairement à avec Harry de qui elle s'était rapproché lors de leurs prise de bec avec Ron à Noël, elle ne voulait même pas penser à se rapprocher de Ron. Il était son meilleur ami, il le resterait, du moins s'il cessait de vouloir prétendre à son coeur déja squatté par un jeune homme dont le comportement mystérieux s'était éclairé au fil de explications de Dumbledore.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla bien tôt pour un dimanche. Elle fut l'une des premières dans la grande Salle et se dirigea immédiatement vers la table des professeurs ou elle interrogea sa directrice de maison. Elle apprit ainsi que le contrepoison avait été trouvé et serrait effectif le lendemain soir. La jeune fille s'inquiéta de l'évolution de la contre potion d'identité. Souriante à la vue de l'inquiétude de son élève favorite, le vieux professeur de métamorphose la rassura en lui expliquant que les analyses préliminaires que Rogue avait été contraint par Dumbledore de faire dès la veille au soir, montraient la possibilité d'un processus inverse.

Rogue intervint, agacé du manque de compétence de sa collègue :

« La potion en elle même est simple quoi que normalement utilisée pour changer une seule caractéristique physique ou psychologique et non toute l'identité de l'individus. Cette potion est à la portée d'un élève moyen de septième année et donc étrangement facile pour quelqu'un de prédisposé comme le seigneur des ténèbres. Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas la simplicité du processus qui est ingénieuse mais son emploi. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait aucune raison de se compliquer la tâche du moment que Harry Potter devenait Garry, jeune homme complètement détaché de la querelle des héritiers et qu'il pouvait donc tuer facilement ET de ses propres mains, ce qui constituait une sorte d'obsession chez lui... » il reprit enfin sa respiration, chassant une mèche de cheveux luisant de graisse qui s'était glissée dans la bouche tandis qu'il parlait exalté par son sujet de prédilection après la défense contre les forces du mal. 

Hermione remercia ses deux professeurs et rejoignit la table des Gryffondors. Elle fut accueillit par un Ron ronchon qui lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir attendu avant de descendre déjeuner. Agacée par le comportement puéril du jeune homme, elle se plongea dans son exemplaire du Sunday Prophet qu'un hibou venait de lui délivrer.

-= Sunday – Prophet =-

_Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom Officiellement inculpé._

_Le seigneur des ténèbres s'est vu notifié officiellement sont incarcération préventive pour les chefs d'accusations suivants :_

_- Levée d'une armée privée illégale_

_- Utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables à de multiples reprises._

_- Torture._

_- Terrorisme, notamment les actes perpétrés au sein du Ministère en Juin, l'attaque du Poudlard express, du chemin de traverse, de Pré-au-Lard._

_- Crime avec actes de barbarie._

_- Génocide._

_L'accusé présumé innocent a accueillit cette déclaration d'un éclat de rire sinistre déclare Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt, chef des Aurors  qui a lui même conduit l'arrestation du seigneur des ténèbres une fois piégé par Harry Potter._

_Le jugement aura lieu dans deux semaines par le Magenmagot. Nous rappelons que chacun de ces chefs d'accusation à défaut de la levée d'une armée qui est sanctionnée de vingt ans de réclusion, sont passibles de la peine capitale en vigueur dans notre état.                  _Jade Ore, d'après les déclarations de K.Shaklebolt.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochaine Chapitre : « Stupeur dans le monde des sorciers ».**

(j'ai inversé).

**DESOLE DU RETARD !** Pour ceux qui ont cru que je bossais (la bonne blague) ben non !!! Je suis sorti fallais bien que je fasse un ti coup de vie sociale (l'ex accro a Sims lol). Bref jeudi Vendredi Samedi Dimanche je suis allé retrouvé mes ami(e)s pas vu depuis perpette et on a bien déliré. Voila DESOLE !!!!

**Bon les 2 bonnes nouvelles : **

-j'ai trouvé ski va se passer l'an prochain de Harry et ca implique même que je continue la fic aprés sa sortie de l'école (bande de ti veinards) enfin on a le temps d'ici la sortie du t6 lol !

-j'ai réussi a appitiyer mes profs pour changer de gr et voici mes horaires : lundi 14h19h (cho pour écrire vu ke le matin je pieute !), mardi 10h12h dc la impec, mercredi rien (yéééééé !!!!), jeudi 14h 18h (chaud la aussi) vendredi 10h12h. Bon ca fé 13h / sem mais fo compter les 27 boukins ki nous ont filé a lire dici noel aussi... mais bon j'aurais pas mal de temps pour vous donc ! (plusieur chap / sem). VOILA !!! HEUREUX ?

Bon, pour Cho si zavez pas compris...ben relisez le chapitre précédent hein et si tj pas ben demandez quand même je pourrai vous aider (vous chercher un bon docteur).

Les plantes citées et les poisons qu'elles donnent sont véridiques sauf que ca donne des poisons a effet rapide (un effet retard n'est pas possible)

**Voila assez de blabla j'a déja assez de boulot a répondre a toutes vos adorables REVIEW !**

**Bon je classe pas c'est dans l'ordre des mails (ké flémard kan même)**

**Sab** : Merci ! Oui c assez surprenant (dit il fier de lui !) Sinon Cho....ben la réponse dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt merci !!!

**Luc** **Granger ****aka ****Racatte : bon ! la review du 17 je vais zapper vu que tu as toutes les réponses dans le 18 ! (et que je suis naze aprés ma nuit blanche te mes cours là ! lol) Ah si, je soutiens le HàG et le HeHe. Pour la review du chap 18 : alors Garry non c pas un cousin c'est juste que c plus simple de changer faiblement un nom que totalement : c'est pas si puissant que ca les potions... Heu o fait j'espere que t'as bien compris que c bien Harry mais changé par la potion de Voldemort qui voulait le transformer en qqn d'autre qui n'est pas héritier et que dc il peut tuer (g un doute d'1 coup en te lisant). Sinon il n'a pas u le temps de voir Dumbledore entre les 2 chap car ils se suivent et que Dimmu a pas arrété de faire chier Harry pour qu'il se bouge pour pas rater la sortie (bon maintenant il est mort i fra plus chier lol). Voila, Lord Aragoth qui perd l'habitude des longues réponses mais qui a les doigts gelés et qui est naze :o) Allez a+ en espérant que cela te plaise, merci !**

**Yop** : Arch Ennemy, l'année prochaine. Je suis heureux que ces 2 chap t'aient plu et j'espere qui sui la te plaira aussi. Merci pour tes compliemnts (trés mérités j'en ai conscience...oula 15 review m'on fait gongler les chevilles mdr bah du moment que je m'en rend compte lol). Bon sinon 2 chap / jour ben tu eput tj courri mon ami :o) Allez a bientôt !

**Izabel** : hihi ! Moi aussi y m'a gavé le Harry là ! Ca fé bizare de parler d'un des persos qu'on contrôle comme ca mais c'est vrai que ca personalité a dépasé ce que je pensait faire au début ! Et bien sur je continue mademoiselle (rein que pour toi..sisi je t'assure !) Allez merci encore ! ++

**Harry** **Gryffondor : chap 17...ben tu dis rien sauf que t'as aimé donc j'ai rien a répondre sauf tant mieux ! ;o)... chap 18 : bon ben encore une fois merci ! et voila la suite tant demandée !**

**Harryjo** : alala encore un reviewer à cours de mot devant le choc des révélations fracassantes de Voldie ! Bon ben que dire sinon merci et a bientôt !

**Aulili** : héhé c'était biensur fait exprés que Voldemort reste en arrière plan durant toute l'année : on repense à lui  pendant les attaques mais comme on le voit pas élaborer quelquechose contre Harry et que je ne le met pas en scene dans des réunions avec ses mangemorts...et bien on l'oublie.. et c'est marrant de voir vos réactions ! Apparement j'ai bien réussi mon coup ! Voila sinon Garry oui c'est parceque c plus simple de changer faiblement un nom que totalement : c'est pas si puissant que ca les potions.... McGo qui change de comportement ? juste parcequ'elle est décue et profondément bléssée par le nouveau Harry. Du moins je vois pas pourquoi sinon (v lui demander tiens.. HE la vieille avec le chapeau tout moche..oui toi là ! Sort du placard ou tu t'est planquée je v pas t bouffer....lol). Sinon ben oui j'y avaios pas pensé mais oui il va retourner à l'infirmerie (dooooomaaage !) merci de m'y avoir fait penser ! Quant à Rogue tu imagine bien qu'il va trafiquer la potion .... Voila enfin Mon reviewer pas sympa : ben c le seul message pas gentil que j'ai recu...tant pis il aurait attendu 1 chap il aurrait peut etre apprécié, tant pis pour lui ! Allez merci beaucoup à bientôt !

**Titeuf** : merci !

**Mangemort** : tinkiet : prochain chapitre le retour du come back II. T'aura a nouveau des berceuses pleines d'hémoglobine ! Allez merci a ciao !

**Maëlle** : Euh Voldoudounet ben je dit rien ti verra dans le chap suivant (t'as vu ca vaut le coup que je ne revele pas tout !) Sinon Cho c'ets mal parti... Alors les yeux comme son père : Voldinouchet a choisit cette couleur pour ne pas trop eveiller les soupcons de Dumbledore. Le but n'est pas de l'éloigner de son père mais uniquement de changer son identité donc même s'il ressemble à son père ben il est plus héritier et donc uable par Voldidi. Sinon Ron est débile et c'est comme ca un point c'est tout (ca peut durer longtemps comme querelle ! lol) et de tfaçon c MA fic NA ! (c'était facile je sais :o) desolé ! ).... Voila.. biz euh...entre les doigts de pieds (t pas farouche toi dit donc o) ). Allez merci pour tout ! A bientôt ! Ah ton autre review : desolé pour le manque de serieux (se fait tout petit et implore le pardon...) Arrrgg t'as dit bosser ? Ca va pas ? J'ai u mon bac sans revizer tu crois quand même pas que je vais m'y mettre hein ? ct pour rire ? ouf m'a fait peur ! Biz mmm ca deviens chaud...euh...sous le nez.

**Cocinelle-rouge13** : Ah oui a part merci j'ai trouvé autre chose à dire ! Pour les coussins je t'assure que c'est possible (j'ai déja testé) mais bon juets pour des câlins et un peu plus parceque ca peut toujours glisser ...ou léviter lol ! Enfin pour les fautes je serais mal placé pour critiquer ! Allez merci en esperant que la suite te plaise !

**Manolia** **la** **Douce : j'aime bien ton pseudo ! Ok ca a rien a voir mais bon... :o). Bon tinkiet pour les claques je pense que ca va venir (en fait j'ai pas trop décidé de comment elle va le prendre mais bon...). Bon sinon Harry/ Mione ben il reste plus que ca maintenant que Gin est à trois pieds sous terre et que Cho a disparu...tu as deviné où. Voila voila, merci bcp bcpbcp pour cet éloge trés sympatique et agréable ! (même si c'est pas trés bon pour mon égo déja démesuré continue ca me gène absolument pas :o)))) !). Voila  à bientôt...ma douce !**

FIIIINIIIIIIIII !!!!!! A vous le chapitre alors ! Ah non faut que je relise ! :o( ! Allez a demain !


	19. Stupeur dans le monde des sorciers

**Chapitre 19. Stupeur dans le monde des sorciers.**

Hermione frissonna. Le seigneur des ténèbres se moquant ouvertement de ses bourreaux ne semblait pas un trés bon présage. 

« Le rusé Serpentard doit avoir prévu quelque chose. » pensait elle. « Ou alors était-ce un dernier baroud d'honneur ? Une façon de montrer son mépris du ministère et de ne pas plier devant lui ?»

Telles étaient les pensées de la jeune fille alors qu'elle terminait son déjeuner. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain des préfets afin de prendre une bonne douche puis décida de rendre une petite visite à l'infirmerie. Ron ne l'accompagna pas prétextant que parler à un corps sans vie était inutile.

« Vous étés bien resté à mon chevet en deuxième année quand j'était pétrifiée non ? » s'était elle indignée avant de tourner les talons. 

Elle n'entendit pas Ron maugréer :

« Ouais mais c'était toi. »

Heureusement pour le jeune homme sans quoi il aurait encore jouit des magistrales baffes de la si délicate demoiselle. Elle s'était en effet pas mal entraînée sur lui durant le séjour de Harry chez les Serdaigles, refusant de reparler à Harry mais en même temps s'énervant dès que Ron osait critiquer le jeune garçon. En avaient résulté de nombreuses disputes et un nombre non négligeable de gifles qui avaient permis à la jeune fille de développer une technique particulière qui même si elle était moins douloureuse, laissait une belle marque bien plus longtemps.

Déambulant dans les couloirs de l'aile Ouest, elle croisa Rusard qui boitait encore. Hermione sourit en repensant au concierge furibond qui avait fait une entrée remarquée dans la grande salle au cours du repas un mois plus tôt. Son visage n'était que haine et folie. Il s'était dirigé vers la table des professeurs la jambe droite raide et traînant derrière lui. Dans sa colère, il ne prit pas garde à parler doucement et toute la salle put profiter du récit qu'il fit à Dumbledore. Tous sourirent en imaginant le vieil homme courant d'abord aprés la balle d'acier avant de finalement se cacher sous son bureau aprés avoir été frappé par celle-ci à la cuisse. Heureusement le magnanime et regretté professeur Von Rammstein l'avait sauvé en conjurant une boite renforcée dans laquelle il avait attirée la balle d'un accio bien dirigé. Le fauteur de trouble avait peut-être été neutralisé mais le bureau était un vrai champs de bataille : tout les meubles étaient en morceau et même les murs portaient des traces d'impacts.

Tout cela avait été réparé, même si la jambe du vieil homme n'avait pas entièrement guérie du à son age et à son manque de coopération qui avait poussé Madame Pomfresh à ne pas donner toute la mesure de son talent, répugnant presque à le soigner en se souvenant de l'état des derniers deux élèves qui étaient passés entre les mains du vieux sadique. 

Elle arriva finalement devant les deux vastes portes de l'infirmerie et frappa doucement. L'infirmière vint lui ouvrir et son air peu engageant s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit qui osait venir de si bon matin. Dans un grand sourire elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer Hermione. Elle y resta toute la matinée et le quitta à regret pour aller dîner. Elle lui avait parlé, lui racontant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Voldemort l'avait emmené dans le vieux cimetière. Tout, ce qu'elle avait vu de l'attaque, ce qui s'était passé ensuite, les paroles rassurantes de Rogue, les articles du Daily Prophet, la réaction du monde des sorciers à son acte de bravoure et même ses problèmes personnels. Cela l'avait grandement soulagée de parler mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle réagirait lorsque le jeune homme redeviendrait lui-même. Allait elle lui sauter dans les bras en pleurant ou au contraire lui montrerait toute l'étendue de son talent en lui assénant de magistrales gifles ? Peut-être même serait elle immobilisée par l'indécision et ne réagirait elle pas du tout. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle devait lui pardonner aussi facilement...mais d'un autre coté il n'était pas responsable et ne l'avait pas fait souffrir intentionnellement... 

« Fffff Que c'est dur ! Et dire que certains s'ennuient dans la vie... » Souffla t'elle en rejoignant la grande salle ou le repas battait son plein. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa table, Ron qui était non loin lui lança :

« Dumbledore veut nous voir aprés le repas. »

Hermione hocha la tête sans un mot et ne répondit pas lorsque le jeune homme tenta d'embrayer et de continuer la discussion. Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il demanda des nouvelles de Harry.

« Comme s'il pouvait y avoir la conversation de Lavande et Parvati qui trouveraient impensable que la jeune fille dîne seule et en silence. Elle répondit complaisamment aux lieux communs que lui débitaient les deux filles qui l'insupportaient tellement. Achevant d'enfourner la dernière fourchette de petit pois, elle se leva précipitamment avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Evidement il n'était pas encore là car elle avait quitté la grande salle avant lui. Elle s'assit donc par terre en s'adossant à la gargouille. 

Albus discutait tranquillement avec les autres professeurs. Ils venaient d'un commun accord de décider de demander à Rémus Lupin d'assurer les derniers cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils parlaient maintenant de l'état du Héros national alors allongé sans vie à l'infirmerie. Rogue se fit prier mais finit pas révéler, et ce non sans une dose de fierté, qu'il avait parfaitement analysé la potion d'identité. 

« J'ai même trouvé quelque chose de trés trés intéressant. » fit il d'un air de conspirateur. Poussé par ses collègues impatients, il repris. « Quelqu'un a ajouté une autre potion à la solution de base du seigneur des ténèbres. »

Les autres professeurs le regardèrent surprit. Flitwick dit de sa petite voix couinante :

« Qui vous dit que quelqu'un l'a ajouté et que ce n'est pas Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? »

« Pourquoi aurait il ajouté un philtre d'amour à la potion d'identité ? » triompha le maître des potions devant ses collègues époustouflés. « J'ai même une certaine idée de qui l'a ajouté. » ajouta t'il en reprenant l'air de quelqu'un qui allait révéler de grands secrets. »

Albus pensa alors couper le maître de potions puis se dit que de toute façon l'histoire s'était déja répandue dans le corps enseignant et que ceux-ci savaient l'existence d'un agent infiltré à Poudlard. Quand Severus prononça le nom, beaucoup retinrent un cri, d'autres hochèrent la tête moins surpris. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne se seraient jamais douté que ce fut quelqu'un d'aussi irréprochable jusqu'alors.

Le vieux directeur se dirigeait vers son bureau et fut surpris de découvrir au détour du dernier couloir une jeune fille assise contre la gargouille. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas vue, et pour cause : elle avait ramené ses genoux contre elle et avait la tête plongée dans ses mains. Albus l'identifia comme étant Miss Granger. Il s'approcha et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille releva les yeux qui portaient indéniablement la marque de larmes. Le vieil homme lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'en saisit et se redressa avant de le suivre dans le bureau.

Ils s'assirent et attendirent l'arrivée de Rogue qui ne tarda pas, suivi de Ron. Minerva arriva peu aprés et alors qu'elle s'installait dans un fauteuil qui une minute avant avait été un stylo tranquillement installé dans la poche de sa robe, le directeur commença.

« Bien, nous sommes ici pour essayer de déterminer tout les changements arrivés en la personne de Harry Potter depuis la rentrée et ce afin que notre cher maître des potions puisse y remédier. Severus je vous laisse expliquer. »

Rogue remercia le professeur et s'exprima en ces termes :

« Les changements dont a été « victime » monsieur Potter ont été causés par une altération de son code génétique. Les diverses potions avaient toute une base commune : la potion d'identité, mais différaient certainement tous dans le détail, certaines causant un changement dans les gènes responsables de la couleur des yeux, d'autres modifiant son caractère. Ces changements sont dut donc à la modification du caryotype de Potter et sont facilement réversibles. Toutefois d'autres ne sont pas directement dus à la potion mais découlent des changements génétiques. Pour ceux là il nous faudra les inventorier pour que je puisse y remédier. » Il s'interrompit alors avant d 'expliquer comment ils devaient procéder. « Les changements génétiques peuvent être annulés de deux façons : soit par une potion dérivée du Polynectar mais il nous faut un échantillon génétique de Potter avant qu'il n'ai changé. » Il regarda les autres d'un air sceptique. « Soit par la potion inverse de celle du seigneur des ténèbres auquel cas il faudra soigneusement déterminer les caractéristiques physiques et psychologique de l'ancien Potter. Mais ces potions seront aussi douloureuses que celle du seigneur des ténèbres et aussi longues à agir. » Dit il en faisant référence aux souffrances due au changement d'empruntes digitales. « Quoi qu'il en soit il nous faudra de toute façon répertorier les changements secondaires, ceux qui ont découlé des changements génétiques et qui feront de toute façon l'objet d'une potion d'identité à part. »

Ils se mirent donc au travail, chacun listant tout les comportements bizarres de Harry ou les changements physiques qu'ils avaient observés. Ils mirent leur travail en commun et finalement Albus résuma :

« Les changements apportés au caryotype semblent avoir affecté les gènes suivant, pour les changements physiques : les iris des yeux, de la pilosité, des cheveux, des empruntes digitales et enfin ont fait disparaître sa cicatrice. Les changements psychologiques dus à une altération génétique sont : une modification de la mémoire, la perte de son véritable nom, la perte du Fouchelang et un changement de personnalité qui l'ont conduit à Serdaigle et à ne plus se conduire du tout de la même façon. Enfin les changements secondaires non voulus par le seigneur des ténèbres sont : le changement des goûts de Harry et son changement de poste au Quidditch. » Il regarda les autres, cherchant à voir s'il avait omis quelque chose. Cette énumération était trés rapide. En effet chacun avait détaillé les changements, expliquant en quoi cela était différent d'avant et comment le Harry d'origine se comportait avant, afin que Rogue puisse redonner le plus fidèlement possible, son ancienne identité au jeune homme.

Une fois cela établi, Rogue rappela :

« Très bien maintenant que cela est fait je pourrait créer une potion d'identité pour les changements secondaires. » Il ne cacha pas son regret et ajouta : « Mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt en ce qui concerne les changements génétiques, deux choix s'offrent à nous. Soit nous trouvons un échantillon génétique de l'ancien Potter : ongle, cheveux, morceau de peau auquel cas un dérivé de  Polynectar lui rendra son code génétique original sans risque d'erreur et avec de moindres douleurs et un effet immédiat. Ou alors je prend la liste que nous avons établie et je fait une potion d'identité par changement, les effets seront aussi longs que ceux des potions du seigneur des ténèbres et aussi douloureux. »

Le Rogue qu'avait fréquenté Harry durant les cinq premières années de sa scolarité aurait sourit à l'idée de le voir souffrir mais à cet instant le maître des potions semblait espérer que par un miracle quelconque ils puissent opter pour la première solution. Tous semblaient réfléchir et au bout de quelques instant Hermione se leva et parti en courant, l'air excitée, sous le regard étonnés de son camarade et ses trois professeurs. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils avant d'appeler un parchemin que Ron reconnu comme la carte des maraudeurs d'un _accio. Il murmura une incantation inaudible que seul Ron reconnut sur ses lèvres et chercha du regard la petite bulle libellée au nom de « Hermione Granger ». Il la suivit jusqu'au dortoir des filles de sixième année et revenir vers le bureau. D'un EXPULSO parfaitement maîtrisé, il renvoya la carte dans le dortoir des garçons de Serdaigle de sixième année, au fond de la malle de Harry sous le regard étonné de Ron. Hermione arriva essoufflée et étonnée d'avoir croisé un parchemin volant à vive allure : elle avait faillit le prendre en pleine tête. Elle tendit triomphale un cadre où un portrait de Harry s'ébattait joyeusement._

« J'ai dit un morceau de Potter pas une photo Miss Granger, à moins que vous ne soyez pas capable de comprendre l'expression « échantillon génétique ». » fit Rogue sarcastique.

Reprenant son souffle, elle répondit :

« Derrière..la..photo »

Dumbledore saisit la photo et défit les attaches au dos du cadre. Otant le fond de bois, il révéla le dos de la photo et par dessus... une mèche de cheveux.

Tous regardèrent Hermione étonnés mais néanmoins ravis.

« C'est une espèce de tradition chez les Moldus... » Tenta t'elle de se justifier. « Prendre une mèche de cheveux de celui qu'on aime pour qu'une partie de lui reste avec soi. »

Puis réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit, elle rougit violement et baissa la tête. Seulement personne ne pensa un seul instant à l'en blâmer.

Rogue les informa que le dérivé de Polynectar était plus rapide à synthétiser : seulement une semaine. 

« En fait... » Expliqua t'il embarqué dans ses explications passionnées que lui seul comprenait.

Hermione crut comprendre que si le vrai Polynectar doit reposer un mois sur un feu doux pour c'est uniquement pour acquérir la capacité de n'être efficace qu'un temps limité. Plus il macérait, moins l'effet durait, et s'il ne macérait pas du tout et était retiré du feu au bout de seulement une semaine, les effets étaient définitifs. Toutefois ce que l'on appelait Polynectar était une potion prévue pour durer une heure seulement et les autres étaient appelés « dérivés de Polynectar ».

« Vous avez comprit ? » demanda finalement Rogue.

Tous hochèrent la tête, même Ron, de peur de le voir tout ré expliquer et plus en détail.

Ils se séparèrent en décidant que le jeune homme avait le droit de choisir s'il désirait recouvrer toutes ses caractéristique d'origine ou voulait conserver certains changements. Il déciderait donc le lendemain soir quand ils le réveilleraient pour lui administrer le contrepoison.

La journée s'acheva bientôt et laissa place à une nuit qui fut pour Hermione douce et paisible pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle mit un certain temps avant de s'endormir, anticipant le réveil du jeune homme prévu le lendemain soir.

Le jour suivant passa avec une lenteur insupportable. Hermione passa l'apré midi à l'infirmerie. Normalement l'infirmière aurait du la chasser quand elle revînt aprés le repas à huit heures. Les visites étaient tolérées de dix heures du matin à midi et de quatorze heures à dix-huit heures et encore selon l'état du patient. Mais là encore, l'infirmière la laissa visiter le héros national. Deux heures plus tard, exactement quarante huit heures aprés le début de la cuisson de la potion, les professeur entrèrent : Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall en sa qualité de membre de la famille, et Flitwick en tant que directeur de Serdaigle.

« La maison de Harry. » se dit amèrement la jeune fille.

Tous lui sourirent et Rogue sortit la fiole qu'il avait soumise à un sort de congélation pour la garder juste en l'état voulu.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette au dessus du corps gelée de Harry. Aussitôt celui-ci repris des couleurs et ouvrit les yeux. D'une voix enrouée, il dit :

« Quoi déja ? Pourquoi vous me réveillez alors que j'ai à peine fermé les yeux ? »

Dumbledore répondit en riant :

« L'hibernation est intemporelle, tu as dormis deux jours et demi. »

« Ah. » fit il simplement, saisissant la fiole que lui tendait Rogue.

Il la but d'un trait, rien ne se produisit. Tous regardèrent le maître des potions, certains sceptiques d'autre en colère.

« Vous inquiétez pas, le résultat est positif. Si ce n'avait pas été le bon contre poison notre ami Potter serait déja mort. » Devant l'air consterné des professeur il ajouta énervé par leur inculture. « Un poison à effet retard aurait été activé par un mauvais contrepoison, Potter est sauvé et je vais encore devoir le supporter un an ! »

Il finit sa phrase avec un gémissement qui fit rire les gens présents même s'ils n'avaient pas apprécié que Rogue leur ait caché cette dernière information.

Après toutes ce émotions, Dumbledore demanda à Harry s'il désirait toujours recouvrer son identité. Lorsque celui-ci lui répondit par l'affirmative, il lui exposa rapidement le choix qu'il s'offrait à lui : soit il recouvrait toutes ses caractéristiques en un temps record et sans trop de douleurs, soit il prenait des potions d'identité et choisissait quels changement il voulait garder, processus lent et douloureux. Sans hésiter le jeune garçon choisit la première option mais ajouta :

« Dommage j'aimais bien les cheveux longs...bah il me reste plus qu'a travailler le livre de métamorphomagie que m'ont offert Tonks et Rémus. »

Il demanda le temps de préparation de la potion et se mit à réfléchir.

« Professeur » commença t'il s'adressant à Dumbledore. « Je ne crois pas que je supporterai une semaine à Serdaigle sans ceux qui étaient mes amis, serait il possible de retourner en hibernation ? Comme ça je ferme les yeux et une seconde plus tard je me réveille aprés avoir dormi une semaine... »

Dumbledore lui sourit et acquiesca. Une fois ces choix fait, Dumbledore demanda à une Hermione contrariée, de bien vouloir quitter l'infirmerie.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle commune des Gryffondor ou Ron lui sauta quasiment dessus.

« Ou t'étais ? »

« A l'infirmerie. » répliqua t'elle en passant devant lui, décidée a rejoindre le dortoir. 

Ron resta surpris, les bras ballant, la bouche à moitié ouverte et l'air le plus stupide au monde, encore pire que d'habitude.

« Mais...mais..mais...mais..mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer moi ! « S'indigna t'il.

« Dommage. » cingla la jeune fille en atteignant l'escalier de droite.

Pendant ce temps, Albus et les trois professeurs expliquaient à Harry qu'un philtre d'amour avait été ajouté aux potions. 

« Maintenant il ne tient qu'a toi de choisir si tu veux prendre une potion de désatachement ou pas. » conclut le vieux directeur.

« Mais on n'est même pas sur que Cho.... » Commença le jeune homme.

Dumbledore hocha la tête l'air malheureux avant du lui tendre une enveloppe. Elle lui était adressée et le nom _Cho Chang_ était inscrit au dessus du cachet qui avait été retiré. De évidence Dumbledore l'avait lue mais Harry trouva cela normal aussi ne s'en offusqua t'il pas.

_Cher Harry, mon amour._

_Je suis désolée. Tu sais maintenant certainement le fin mot de l'histoire et je suis désolée. Je vais tenter de justifier l'injustifiable. A la fin de l'année dernière j'ai vu définitivement que je n'avais plus aucune chance de reconquérir ton coeur. J'en étais si triste ! Aussi lorsque certains élèves proches du seigneur des ténèbres me proposèrent de les rejoindre je pris en compte la proposition qu'en temps normal j'aurais immédiatement rejetté. Je l'ai rencontré et il me proposa d'être celle qui ferait tomber Potter dans ses mains. Je n'avais toujours rien dit lorsqu'il me parla d'une potion à te faire prendre régulièrement. Il me fit savoir qu'évidement je serais tuée si je refusais. C'est ce que j'allais faire quand je pensais à ajouter un philtre d'amour à cette fameuse potion. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai choisit de me damner pour vivre quelques mois de bonheur avec toi plutôt qu'une vie entière sans toi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours et je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois sorti mais maintenant je dois tout mettre en oeuvre pour aider mon nouveau maître et le servir avec obédience. Ne répond pas j'ai envoyé cela en cachette et mon courrier est évidement surveillé, ne cherche pas à me revoir ou je devrai te tuer, mon amour._

_Je suis désolée, Cho._

Harry lut la lettre avec horreur, son coeur sous l'effet du philtre battant de toutes se forces, déchiré par la trahison de celle qu'il aimait tellement. Cette lettre, preuve ultime s'il en fallait, le convainquit de prendre une potion de désattachement.

Dumbledore le rendormi donc pour une semaine qui serait bien longue, sauf pour le Survivant.

Le lendemain, mardi, dernier jour sans cour, Rémus était présent à la table des professeurs. Il était soulagé par le rétablissement de Harry mais désespéré par le comportement de sa filleule. Lorsque le courrier arriva, il se plongea avec bonheur dans la lecture du journal pour oublier ses funestes pensée. Et pour le faire oublier cela le fit oublier. Et de plus funestes pensées l'envahirent alors que de toute la salle des cris retentissaient de la part des abonnés, certains sortant en pleurant de la salle.

EVASION SPECTACULAIRE.

_Une gigantesque évasion a été annoncée ce matin par les services des Aurors et la nouvelle prison d'Arkanoth. Le seigneur des ténèbres, tout les Mangemorts emprisonnés et un grand nombre d'autres détenus ont fuit, laissant derrière eux mort et désolation. La prison pourtant toute neuve et à Très haute sécurité n'a sut prévenir l'évènement. Quinze gardes sont morts et certains présenteraient d'étranges marques de morsure au mollet ainsi qu'une trace de venin inconnu dans leurs sang, d'aprés le ministère. Les détenus non libérés ont été sauvagement abattus, encore prisonniers de leurs cellules. Les plus connus des évadés sont sans conteste Lucius Malefoy, Augustus Rockwood et Antonin Dolohov, qui avaient été capturés au ministère en Juin dernier par Albus Dumbledore. Il semblerait que les autres détenus n'aient été libérés qu'en échange de leur enrôlement dans les armées du seigneur des ténèbres. Comment ont il fait ? Personne ne le sait et on ne le saura certainement jamais. Toujours est il que la salle blindée où étaient gardées les baguettes des prisonniers à été retrouvée ouverte, le garde préposé à sa surveillance abattu. Un test de détection d'imperium aurait été pratiqué et se serait révélé positif, laissant perplexe les enquêteurs quant aux capacités du seigneur des ténèbres à utiliser les sorts impardonnables sans baguette. Aucune trace d'intervention extérieure n'a été découverte épaississant encore plus le mystère déja nébuleux autour de cette affaire._

_Nous espérons de rapides éclaircissements sur tout cela. Il parait évident que le ministère ne résistera pas à ce nouveau revers et nous engageons donc tout nos lecteurs à rester vigilant. L'armée du seigneur noir se serait agrandie de deux cent mercenaires en plus des deux cents apparus lors de l'attaque de Pré Au Lard._

                                                                              C. Lamerde, envoyée spéciale du Daily Prophet à Arkanoth.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain Chapitre : « Le retour du Héros. » **

Uuuu le + long chapitre que j'ai fait : 3800 mots sans les commentaires post chapitre délirant.

ADIEU CHO ! On te reverra pas avant pas mal de chapitres ! 

Ah oui alors le Saturday et le Sunday prophet ne sont que les éditions de week end du Daily prophet connu en France sous lme nom de Gazette du sorcier. Juest pour préciser, ca me permet de vous informer du jour qans pour autant dire : ce samedi matin...blabla. Voila !

Bon j'ai rien a blablater sinon pour les amateurs de jeu de rôle voici les compétences spéciales des persos :

Hermione : capacité de giffles : 1dé 6 +3pts 

Ron : inteligence : pts de raisonement – 3 dès 10. (ca fé parfois du négatif)

Harry : capacité à se sortir des situations foireuses : 2 dés 100 – pts de manque de bol (trés développé chez lui).

 Bon allez ca pourrait durer longtemps....

**Place aux réponses à mes reviewer adorés et à mes reveuweuses chéries :**

**Luc Granger aka Racatte : **si Ron fait exprés d'être débile ? Euh dans ce ca sil est doué parce que là il atteint des sommets, non je crois qu'il fait pas exprés et qu'en plus il ne s'en rend même pas compte. (suffit de voir ce chapitre...) Nous voici donc au terme des chapitres ou je t'avais prévenu que la vie amoureuse d'Harry ne te conviendrait pas : il a choisit. Content ? En plus Cho passe pour une vrai salo... enfin kom d'hab quoi... Enfin pour Snape, je crois que son comportement va changer mais pas tant que ca (ca serait pas drole). Voila ! A ce soir dc ! :o) (j'en avait pas encore mis) merci !

**Manolia**** la Douce : Comment réagir à une telle review, je me demande ? Un certain nombre de choix s'offrent à moi : 1) Je lui répond : Oui oui je sais je suis un dieu...non c bof ca fait un brin mégalo... 2) Je fais l'étonné : ah oui ? Vraiment, je suis flatté !... non c'est bof aprés une centaine de review d'adorateurs en folie je suis censé être au courant ou un peu. 3) Ne pas répondre a toutes ses cajoleries.... non c'est trop agréable elle risquerait d 'arreter. 4) Dire simplement **MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !** (1 par compliemnt)....ouais c'est en,core le mieux ! donc je me léve et te te réponds haut et fort :**

**MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !** Et pour répondre a ta question : wéééééééé ca va mieux (dit il d'un air béat et un grand sourire d'autosatisfaction sur le visage !) Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui ! j'oubliasi : merci pour tout et à trés vite ma Douce !

**Maëlle **: ah une tite phrase dédicacée pour toi dans ce chapitre ! Bon alors histoire de varier : Ron est con ! plus qu'Harry et pourtant c dur ! Voila sinon, Cho pas si disparue que ca et Miss-e-sais tout pas si prète que ca a pardonner...enfin tu verra au chap suivant. Tata bella ? Ben ca va elle était là au chapitre dernier ! peut pas toujours être là non plus sinon ce cher Rodolphus va l'engueler si elle fait pas a bouffer ! Bon ben ta théorie était juste Vovol est de nouveau dehors ! Enfin oui, histoire ca demande 20 h de boulot en plus des cours mais la on a pas encore de devoirs : ils presentent comment ca va se passer, voila a ciao dis je en t'embrassant derrière les genous.

**Mangemort : **le revoila ton chanteur de belles berceuses comme on les aimes ! En plus t'as plein de nouveaux amis ! Plein de jeunes recrues à former et tout ! En plus ya surement quelques nanas mignonnes dans le lot ! Enfin, je voulais juste savoir si ton maître est satisfait de son séjour dans les geôles du ministère. Vu le carnage et le nombre de nouveaux Mangemorts je pense ! Heu, rien d'autre. Ha si : merci ! o).

**Cocinelle-rouge13 **: t'inkiet le revoici de nouveau dans la nature le tonton Voldie ! Allez merci !

**Lorita**** : Euh.. merci ! Vive Hermione a bas Cho ? Te voila servie ! Et pis se noyer das le lac c'est ni assez drole ni assez original et sanglant pour moi ! Tu verra ! Merci encore !**


	20. Le retour du héro

**Chapitre 20.** **Le retour du Héro. **

Comment décrire la semaine qui suivit ? Tous appréhendaient le mardi suivant, jour où Harry devait prendre le dérivé du Polynectar et la potion d'identité, ainsi que plus discrètement la potion de désattachement. Personne à Poudlard n'était exempt de cette crainte. Personne ne désirait voir Harry rester le parfait salaud qu'il était devenu. Sauf Malefoy peut-être et Rogue biensur...

Celui-ci surveillait attentivement la cuisson de la potion et avait fini la potion d'identité dès le mercredi. Elle lui semblait parfaite, à tout niveau... Quant au dérivé de Polynectar, il ne pouvait en être autrement étant donné le nombre de fois qu'il avait du en préparer, tant pour Poudlard que pour celui qui se prenait pour son maître. 

Ron, de son coté, semblait furieux qu'on lui fasse tant de mystères à lui, le meilleur ami d'Harry.

« Ou du moins son ancien meilleur ami. » fit remarquer Hermione au repas du mercredi midi, exaspérée par la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon. 

Celui-ci se hérissa immédiatement et cingla :

« Tout comme tu es son EX petite amie ! Je ne vois pas en quoi tu aurais plus le droit de le voir que moi ! »

Il s'en alla sans prendre gardes aux larmes qu'il avait provoqué ni aux regards sévères de ses compagnons de table. Ce bref échange de paroles amicales eut au moins une autre conséquence que la douleur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se demandait maintenant pourquoi elle était en effet autorisée à voir le jeune homme alors que personne, pas même les Serdaigles qui avaient essayé, n'avaient été admis à son chevet. Elle dut se résigner à attendre, sachant pertinemment que toute action du Directeur, car elle était persuadée qu'il en était la cause, était réfléchie et sage. Elle saurait certainement tôt ou tard de quoi il retournait, et Ron aussi quoi qu'il en dise.

C'est dans ce climat de tension exacerbé par la récente évasion des Mangemorts et de leur maître que se passa donc cette semaine. Même le directeur semblait nerveux. Ses passages aux dîners de la grande salle étaient brefs et silencieux. Les yeux plongés dans son assiette, son habituel sourire bienveillant et le scintillement qui habitait ses yeux disparus.

Hermione avait évidement remarqué cela dès le matin de l'annonce de l'évasion et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer. Pourtant Rogue semblait confiant et parlait tranquillement au professeur Shacklebolt qui lui répondait avec un sourire complaisant mais qui était visiblement mal à l'aise. 

Au repas du soir, seulement vingt quatre heures aprés le réveil et le ré endormissement de son ami, la jeune fille essayait de faire taire la sourde terreur qui l'habitait. Elle se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pendant encore six jours. En vain évidement. Ron n'était pas un grand soutien car il jetait des regards venimeux à Hermione depuis leur dernière anicroche. Or Hermione n'avait jamais eut d'autres amis. Elle s'était toujours raccrochée au noyaux qu'ils formaient à eux trois, tellement bouleversé cette année.

Les cours qui avaient repris ce jour là furent mornes, Hermione ne répondait même pas et s'ennuyait, seule au premier rang. Au moment de partir, Rémus l'appela à son bureau, ayant remarqué l'air triste et la distraction inhabituelle de la jeune fille. Hermione s'approcha du bureau, Ron sortit.

Lupin offrit du thé que la jeune fille accepta promptement. Bien vite celui-ci eut l'effet apaisant attendu et Rémus se chargea de rassurer la jeune fille qu'il appréciait tant. A la mention de Harry, elle éclata littéralement en sanglot et le lycanthrope dut la prendre dans ses bras, maladroitement. La douleur s'apaise lorsqu'elle s'exprime et ainsi Hermione fit finalement signe à Rémus qu'elle allait mieux en se dégageant de son étreinte. Le pauvre professeur se sentit bien malhabile, n'ayant plus du tout l'habitude de telles démonstrations d'affection. Finalement, Hermione lui sourit et ils discutèrent calmement. Ainsi Rémus lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris de Rogue, qui trop fier de lui n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de raconter à tout le corps enseignant combien difficile fut la manoeuvre.

« Il n'a même pas pensé à me jeter un regard froid ou à m'insulter tellement il était possédé par ses ennuyeuses explications ! » fit il déclenchant un nouveau sourire de la jeune fille. 

Il se rendirent finalement à la grande salle pour le repas du midi et c'est seulement une fois qu'elle fut installée à sa table que Rémus se dirigea vers la sienne.

« Pauvre petite. » se dit il. « C'est inhumain que des enfants aient à vivre de tels déchirements. »

Le souvenir de son frère Romulus se fit alors sournoisement jour dans son esprit et ce fut au tour de Rémus d'avoir besoin d'un quelconque réconfort.

La semaine passa donc trés lentement, ennuyeuse. L'inquiétude se faisait plus vive au fil des jours et Hermione allait souvent prendre le thé avec Rémus dans son bureau. Ils s'appréciaient grandement l'un l'autre et se soutenaient mutuellement dans cette douloureuse attente. Ron de son coté s'était replié sur lui même, ne parlant à personne, pas même aux membres de son équipe de Quidditch.

Le jeudi était paru un autre article du Daily Prophet :

Toute la vérité sur l'incroyable victoire du Survivant et sur l'évasion spectaculaire :

_Monsieur Kingsley Shackelbolt, chef des Aurors, nous à gracieusement conté toute la vérité sur le duel qui opposa Harry Potter à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, avant d'être renvoyé de son poste par le ministère. Mr Shackelbolt fut rappelons le un témoin privilégié de l'action, ayant conduit la capture du seigneur des ténèbres aprés que celui-ci se soit retrouvé au milieu du QG des Aurors, et ayant de plus recueillit le témoignage du Survivant. Voici donc ce qu'il est réellement  arrivé ce Samedi là à Pré au lard......[...]_

_Dans l'affaire de l'évasion, le Professeur Dumbledore nous révèle que peu aprés l'échappée du seigneur des ténèbres, le Survivant aurait reçu une lettre de celui-ci mais qu'il n'avait pu l'ouvrir étant alors plongé dans une hibernation artificielle. Cette lettre du seigneur des ténèbres en personne disait simplement : « Tu remerciera Black de ma part pour sa technique quand tu le rejoindra, et ce trés bientôt, Potter », le tout signé de la marque des ténèbres. Rappelons que Mr Sirius Black à été innocenté à titre posthume en Juin de l'an passé aprés être décédé dans sa tentative pour sauver son filleul, le Survivant. Le professeur Dumbledore a bien voulu nous éclairer quant à la signification de cette lettre. « Sirius était un animagus non référencé, tout comme l'est le véritable traître des Potter, Peter Pettigrew, et s'est simplement métamorphosé avant de fuir Azkaban. Il semblerait donc que le seigneur des ténèbres ait fait de même et en digne héritier de Serpentard aurait comme forme Animagus le serpent qui lui aurait permis de se faufiler entre les barreaux et de neutraliser les gardes comme en atteste les traces de morsure et le venin retrouvé dans le sang de certains gardes. » Cette version confiée par le célèbre directeur de Poudlard semble parfaitement correspondre aux faits et cette lettre nous a de plus été montrée et nous témoignons de son existence. Tout cela explique l'affaire mais ne déculpabilise pas le ministère qui aurait du prendre des mesure pour.... [...]_

                                                                                                              Ego de Moimême, rédacteur en chef.

Et ainsi arriva le tant attendu et redouté mardi soir. Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick, Hermione et Ron – à cause de ses multiples demandes à McGonagall-, pénétrèrent quasi-solennellement dans l'infirmerie et se placèrent en cercle autour du seul lit occupé. Comme la fois précédente, Harry rouvrit les yeux et se redressa immédiatement aprés que Dumbledore ait agité sa baguette au dessus de lui. Le jeune homme salua toutes les personnes présentes, avec un grand sourire pour Rogue et Dumbledore mais une voix froide pour les autres. Il était encore vêtu de sa robe d'école, l'infirmière n'ayant pas jugé utile de lui faire passer un pyjama étant donné qu'il ne « vivrait pas » le temps qu'il passerait à l'infirmerie et ne serait donc pas incommodé.

« Il te faut commencer par le dérivé de Polynectar qui te redonnera ton code génétique original. » fit Rogue devant l'air surprit de tout les autres témoins.

« Rogue tutoie Harry ? » s'inquiéta Lupin intérieurement, mais il ne dit rien.

Harry saisit la fiole qui contenait ce qui ressemblait à une vase épaisse. « Moins épaisse qu'en seconde année. » se dit il alors qu'il la débouchait et laissa tomber la mèche de cheveux que lui tendit le directeur et qu'il reconnut comme celle que lui avait soustrait Hermione.

La potion se mit à bouillonner dans la fiole et Harry l'avala sans hésiter davantage. Elle avait un goût de choux trop cuit. Il sentit immédiatement ses entrailles se tortiller comme s'il avait avalé des serpents vivants. Plié en deux sur son lit, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir. Puis trés vite une sensation de brûlure se répandit dans tout son corps, depuis son ventre jusqu'a l'extrémité de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Enfin, il eut l'horrible sensation de fondre comme du métal en fusion. Il sentit soudain ses cheveux raccourcir et sa tête se déchirer en deux alors que l'on marquait son front au fer rouge d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. 

Puis, tout aussi brusquement, la métamorphose prit fin. Allongé sur son lit, Harry rouvrit les yeux pour voir ou plutôt ne rien voir du tout. Quelqu'un lui remit ses lunettes et il vit enfin le visage d'Hermione toute proche qui lui avait rechaussé ses lunettes et au second plan les expressions inquiètes des autres. Seuls Rogue et le directeur qui connaissaient bien la potion ne semblaient pas tourmentés.

Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour reprendre totalement ses esprits et il but finalement la potion bleu électrique que Rogue lui tendit en disant simplement :

« Potion d'identité pour les changements secondaires. »

Elle n'avait aucun goût, mais plaqua Harry qui s'était redressé contre son oreiller, les yeux révulsés et le corps agité de spasmes. Rogue commenta la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un phénomène intéressant :

« Ma potion est beaucoup plus forte que celles de seigneur des ténèbres pour lui faire recouvrer son identité en une seule potion contrairement à celles incorporées à ses repas qui étaient trés diluées et n'avaient donc pas d'effets secondaires ou trés faibles et qui ont mis presque neuf mois à le changer. »

Les professeurs et élèves le regardèrent légèrement rassurés mais assez choqués de l'attitude désinvolte du maître des potion face à la douleur indéniable du jeune homme. Il paraissait évident que celle-ci n'était pas inattendue mais que Rogue n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le préciser.

Finalement les spasmes cessèrent et les pupilles retrouvèrent le centre de leurs yeux respectifs. Harry semblait complètement perdu, le regard dans le vide, l'expression neutre, comme quelqu'un à qui l'on apprend que sa femme et ses cinq enfants sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

« La potion laisse un certain sentiment d'égarement et de décorporation qui dure quelques minutes. » fit Rogue en parfait commentateur.

Le regard d'Harry parcouru son corps, il tendit ses bras devant lui et détailla attentivement ses mains avant de juger qu'elles étaient à lui. Il passa ensuite SES mains – qui lui appartenaient il en était désormais sur -, sur l'intégralité de son corps, comme pour en prendre connaissance et vérifier son existence substantielle. Alors que la paume de sa main explorait son torse il fixa le blason bleu qu'arborait sa robe d'un air interrogatif, les sourcils froncés. Aucun témoin n'avait dit mot, trop occupé à regarder l'étrange scène. Harry fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette que personne n'avait songé à lui retirer. Il pointa le blason et dans un jaillissement d'étincelles rouges et dorées transforma l'aigle en un lion altier emblasonné de rouge et d'or. L'air satisfait, il rangea sa baguette et regarda enfin autour de lui. Il sourit au directeur, puis à sa grand mère qui était rayonnante, à son « parrain d'adoption », à Flitwick qui souriait mais semblait triste –il se demandait bien pourquoi- et enfin à ses deux camarades. Mais tous doutèrent de l'efficacité de la potion lorsqu'il sourit à Rogue et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Le vieux maître des potions lui sourit et inclina légèrement la tête en disant qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir. Personne ne sut jamais si Rogue avait contrefait la potion ou si le fait que Harry l'apprécie était indépendant des changements voulut par Voldemort.

Le jeune homme s'étira et se leva. Dumbledore jugea qu'il était temps que tous se retirent. Rogue posa la dernière fiole sur la table de chevet et fit un signe discret à Harry pour la lui montrer. Tous prirent alors congé de lui, poussés par le directeur dans l'esprit duquel le jeune homme se devait d'être seul face à lui-même pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. L'infirmière elle même partit dans son bureau.

En dernier Hermione lui dit au revoir mais Harry la saisit par la manche au moment où elle partait.

« Reste. » dit il simplement.

Il se dirigea vers la table de chevet et tourna la potion de manière à ce que l'étiquette soit visible. La jeune fille qui n'avait pas remarqué le geste de Rogue s'approcha intriguée. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle lu le tire : « Désattachement ». En bonne élève, Hermione savait parfaitement quel était le rôle de cette potion qu'ils devaient étudier en septième année contrairement à son opposé, les philtres d'amours qui étaient interdits par la loi de 1776. Et ainsi elle comprit tout. Son expression qui était malheureuse quand elle avait vu qu'Harry ne s'interressait pas plus à elle aprés avoir bu les potions, se fit radieuse : tout irait pour le mieux alors !

Le jeune homme saisit la fiole et se placa devant la jeune fille. Il planta son regard dans le sien et la fixa quelques instants. Il analysa alors les sentiments qui la rapprochait de lui. Elle était sa meilleure amie, pas plus. Il aimait Cho. Mais en même temps il savait cet amour artificiel et se rappelait la passion qu'il éprouvait avant pour Hermione et ce même s'il l'avait complètement reniée ces derniers mois. Il amena la potion à ses lèvres le regard toujours braqué sur Hermione. Il bascula brusquement la tête en arrière et la potion fit son chemin jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il ferma les yeux, les traits tendus, puis rouvrit les rouvrit. Voyant Hermione face à lui, il tomba à genou, les yeux chargés de larmes. Il les referma, inondés d'amertume et de douleur, assommé par le souvenir des douleurs qu'il avait infligé à celle qu'il aimait, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ses bras qui étaient étendus le long de son corps, ses mains tournées vers le ciel dans une prostration presque mystique, se relevèrent et il saisit ses tempes, enserrant sa tête entre ses doigts recourbés, comprimant son crâne comme pour en arracher le mal et la culpabilité qui le déchiraient. 

Hermione vit son ami, son amour, tomber a genou, toute la peine du monde reposant sur ses épaules. Elle hésita d'abord puis saisit ses poignets pour éloigner les mains du jeune homme de son crâne qu'il lacérait. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et la vit au travers de ses larmes. Toujours agenouillé, il enserra la taille de son amie de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son ventre en continuant de pleurer abondamment. La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux à nouveau en bataille et de l'autre lui frotta le haut du dos afin de le réconforter. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à une telle réaction.

Finalement le jeune héritier s'écarta légèrement pour la fixer, les yeux libres de toute larme mais de scintillantes vallées le long des joues. Il se releva toujours silencieux et regarda celle qui était tout pour lui, appréhendant sa réaction. Et dans un mouvement passionné, elle fit se rencontrer avec tout son amour, sa main droite et la joue du jeune homme qui reçut cette magistrale gifle en silence, tel un châtiment amplement mérité. Les yeux baissés, il se détourna, se concentrant pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que la jeune fille le saisit à l'épaule et le fit se retourner. Il ferma les yeux s'attendant à une nouvelle manifestation justifiée de la colère de la jeune fille mais se vit serré dans l'étreinte tant attendue. Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son visage dans l'abondante chevelure brune. Les larmes qui avaient ressurgit alors qu'il s'éloignait se tarirent à nouveau et il rendit son étreinte à la jeune fille, la serrant comme s'il s'attendait à la voir s'échapper, à jamais cette fois-ci.

Lorsque finalement leur étreinte cessa et qu'ils s'écartèrent au terme d'un long et passionné baiser, Harry vit avec stupéfaction une chaine avec un pendentif en forme de coeur autour de son cou. Il le reconnu pour être le cadeau de noël de Cho qui était passé au dessus de sa chemise, et l'arracha avec dégoût. Il s'apprêtait à le jeter au loin quand Hermione le retînt. Il le mit donc dans sa poche, sans un mot. 

Il la repris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et prononça enfin les premiers mots depuis qu'il était redevenu complètement lui même :

« Je t'aime. »

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle l'entraîna hors de l'infirmerie où décidément il était resté trop longtemps cette année là.

Ron qui les attendait dans la salle commune semblait à nouveau furieux d'avoir été une fois de plus mis à l'écart de ce qu'il pensait capital. Il eût donc finalement droit aux explications tant attendues même s'il n'eut pas la version détaillée. Harry put enfin prendre une douche ce soir là. Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le dortoir des garçons de sixième année où Harry trouva ses affaires que Dumbledore avait fait démanager entre temps et personne n'osa objecter quand Hermione vînt se coucher aux cotés d'un Harry qui lui avait tant manqué.

La vie reprit son cours normal à Gryffondor et Harry apprit l'évasion du seigneur des ténèbres qu'il prit assez philosophiquement et commenta d'un simple :

« Evidement je dois le tuer et non le faire emprisonner. » Ses amis le regardèrent étrangement et il leur rapporta finalement la discutions qu'il avait eut avec Dumbledore l'an passé et leur dit tout de la prophétie. Ceux-ci furent choqués par ces révélations mais apprécièrent que leur ami ne garde plus de telles choses pour lui.

Trois jours plus tard, ils s'installaient à leur table pour le festin de fin d'année dans une grande salle toute décorée de Bleu, et ce en grande partie grâce aux efforts de Harry et pardessus tout par les deux cents points qu'il avait reçu pour la capture de Voldemort alors qu'il était élève de Serdaigle. Pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans, Serdaigle remportait la coupe loin devant Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Ils virent Cornélius Fudge en personne attablé aux cotés de Dumbledore. Harry avait appris que celui-ci était encore plus controversé depuis sa dernière bévue. Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

« Chers élèves. Une nouvelle année est venue à son terme. Une année qui fut mouvementée et marquée par la douleur de nombre d'entre nous. » Il s'interrompit pour rendre un dernier hommage aux disparus puis repris.

« Ainsi est venu le temps de procéder à la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons qui nous amène au résultat suivant : Quatrième Poufsouffle avec 322 points. » maigres applaudissements et mine sombre des concernés. « Troisième Gryffondor avec 410 points. » regards braqués vers leurs assiettes tandis que les Serpentard les conspuaient allègrement. En effet sans les bonnes réponses de Harry en défense contre les forces du mal et ses performances en Quidditch et qui plus est avec la démotivation d'Hermione, Gryffondor s'était vu laminé. « Second avec 515 points Serpentard ! » Vifs applaudissements mais uniquement en provenance de la table des enfants du serpent. « Et enfin, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, avec mes plus sincères félicitations, en première position, Serdaigle avec 630 points ! » Seuls les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles applaudirent, mais sous l'impulsion d'Harry qui s'était mit à acclamer les vainqueurs, les Gryffondors se mirent finalement à célébrer les gagnants. »

Visiblement, Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé correct de rajouter des points à Gryffondor pour l'action d'éclat du jeune héritier, et ce en déférence envers les nombreux élèves de cette maison disparus lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Lorsque les acclamations se turent finalement, Dumbledore repris.

« Nous avons ce soir l'honneur d'accueillir un illustre invité, je cède immédiatement la parole à notre honoré ministre... »

Harry releva la touche d'ironie du directeur qui savait pertinemment que le ministre qui ne le serait bientôt plus, adorait les louanges. Celui-ci se rengorgeait d'ailleurs du petit discours introductifs de Dumbledore, si élogieux à son égard et s'était levé. Son sourire se crispa lorsqu'il dit :

« Chers élèves, si je suis ici ce soir, c'est d'abord pour montrer mon soutiens aux proches des élèves disparus cette année qui resteront longtemps dans nos coeurs... »

Silence dans la salle, puis...

« Et ce par votre faute ! » hurla Ron qui s'était levé bouillant de colère.

« Hum, je disait donc... » Tenta de reprendre le ministre mais il dut attendre sous les sifflets et les protestations furieuses des élèves.

Dumbledore ne fit rien pour ramener le calme et reçut un regard venimeux du ministre auquel il répondit par un sourire angélique, les yeux pétillants. Finalement il invita gentiment ses élèves à se calmer, prétextant qu'ils auraient tout le temps pour continuer aprés. Cela lui valut un regard enragé du ministre mais un rire généralisé de la salle, professeurs et élèves confondus, qui firent bientôt silence.

« Donc... » Reprit le ministre rouge de colère. « Je tenais aussi à féliciter la maison gagnante de cette année... »

A ces mots personne ne répondit mais Insania Thérion, Elend Incubus et Marie-line Manson, les trois Serdaigles du « Trio maléfique », se levèrent et regardèrent avec défit le ministre. Incubus cracha par terre avec mépris, bientôt imitée par ses deux amies. Elles se rassirent sous les applaudissements silencieux de la salle. Nouveau regard enflammé du ministre à Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas du tout disposé à punir cette insolence et ce manque de respect qualifié. Déstabilisé il se racla la gorge avant d'arriver au dernier point de son discours.

« Enfin, objet principal de ma visite à Poudlard ce soir, je voudrait demander à monsieur Harry Potter de s'approcher. »

Harry se leva lentement sous le regard de toute la salle et se dirigea lentement vers la table des professeurs, une expression méprisante sur le visage. Fudge quitta la table pour venir se placer devant celle-ci, à l'endroit où McGonagall se tenait habituellement pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Quand Harry fut arrivé devant un Fudge qui le dominait du fait de l'estrade, le plus incompétent des ministres reprit pompeusement :

« Monsieur Harry James Potter, je vous décore officiellement de L'ordre de Merlin première classe pour service rendu à la communauté magique... »

Harry sourit ironiquement lorsqu'il nota l'euphémisme qui lui avait permis de ne pas dire « la capture du seigneur des ténèbres ». Le ministre épingla alors une médaille en forme d'étoile blanche encadrée de rameaux verts, au milieu de laquelle était représenté le visage de Merlin. Elle était suspendue par un ruban rouge orné d 'une étoile argentée marquant la « première classe ».

Se retournant à demi vers les élèves, Harry fit :

« Première classe ? Mais que me donnerez vous quand je l'attraperai la prochaine fois... »

Un tonnerre de rires et d'applaudissement accueillit la réplique qui montrait à la fois le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour le ministère et dénonçait l'incompétence de celui-ci.

Un Flash illumina la scène d'un Harry goguenard, médaille au revers, et d'un Fudge consterné, le bras encore à moitié levé alors qu'il le rabaissait aprés avoir décoré le héros. Fudge vit alors à son plus grand désarroi Rita Skeeter et son Photographe qui s'étaient discrètement tenu derrière la porte située derrière la table des professeurs, attendant le moment opportun pour une photo, avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. Le lendemain verrait paraître un article où le détail du discours serait rapporté, mettant en valeur la réaction des étudiants et des professeurs, mais surtout avec une photo où l'on voyait Fudge décorer Harry dont les lèvres s'animaient silencieusement alors que l'expression du ministre se décomposait et que la foule en arrière fond éclatait de rire et applaudissait à tout rompre. L'expression du jeune homme avait même été reprise en gros titre à la une du journal...

Toujours est il que le ministre préféra battre en retraite et s'enfuit aussi vite que sa dignité lui permettait, recevant nombre d'objets alors qu'il passait entre les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, notamment des boulettes de parchemin et même des fourchettes et des gobelets.

Rita nota consciencieusement ceci avant d'aller serrer la main d'Harry qui la saisit avec un sourire carnassier. Il lui donna son accord pour la publication de l'article et permit même qu'il soit ajouté : « Le Survivant me soit témoin que tout à été rapporté en toute objectivité » à la fin de l'article.

Harry rejoignit sa table où il fut accueillit tel le héros qu'il était, fêté par tous, sauf les Serpentards, mais plus que tous par Hermione qui était trés fière de lui.

Le festin fut somptueux, célébrant officiellement le triomphe éphémère de Harry sur Voldemort, la fin de l'année et la victoire de Serdaigle et officieusement la déchéance du ministre. Dumbledore invita même Rita à se joindre à eux et elle prit la place de Fudge à ses cotés.

Repu, heureux et fier de lui, Harry se dirigea finalement vers son dortoir accompagné de Ron et Hermione, qui d'ailleurs ne le quitta pas jusqu'au lendemain, pour la dernière nuit de l'année.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : Retour et départ de chez les Dursley.**

Tout dabord : **Disclaimer** de plus pour ce chap, en plus du disclaimer du 1er chap : la descritpion des effets du polynectar ne m'appartiens pas non plus les phrases son celles de JKR dans le tome 2 arrangées pour la situation (dans un lit et non pas dans un cabinet de toilettes).

Ensuite mon blabla ininteressant et fastidieux :

- Désolé pour ce chap qui aurait du venir hier mais bon je compensse par la longueur (4300 mots au lieu de 3000).

-Ensuite personelement je trouve que je suis assez doué pour les scène lyriques où le héros est triste et s'épanche sur sa vie si douloureuse et blablabla.... Plus il souffre mieux j'écris je trouve enfin il me semble... (cf la mort de Ginny mouhahahaha)

Euh... ben  c'est tout.

**Place aux réponses aux Reviewer, si fidèles et aimés compagnons de route : dans l'ordre d'arrivé des review et non pas de mes préférences (vous saurez donc pas qui c et donc pas de jaloux comme ca !) :**

**Aulili**** : Ben désolé mais bon y'a des choses qui m'échappent et c'est bien pour ca que ca existe les review ! (en plus de flatter mon égo) Bon ben il a pas souffert comme tu le pensaist ! Rogue et la potion : qui sait ? Ptetre que Harry l'a apprécié et ce indépendament de la potion... Voila voila, merci !**

**Luc Granger aka Racatte : **alors, heureux ? Le HàG et le HeHe ont vu leur objectif atteint non ? Chose promise Chose due ! Et comme tu as attendu patiemment te voila récompenssé ! Rémus prof de DCFM : je pense le garder mais on verra faut que je fasse le squelette de mon histoire pour l'an prochain. Pour Pomfresh tu as parfaitement compris qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, surtout avec les ordres de Dumbledore... Bug system on c:\Ron : voila un brave gars un gros bourrin qui comme moi cherche pas a comprendre et formate ! nan en fait c'est juste pour faire enrager Maëlle qui ne veut pas admettre que Ron est un abrutis = on se bat a grand coup de review et réponses :o) mais g un atout : c moi l'auteureu nananère ! Héhé ! pour les persos de JDR : tout dépend le monde ds lequel tu est, 1dé6 +3 ca peut faire mal comme baffe selon l'echelle des valeur du jeu considéré. Bon ben voila, je supoz que ta review va être celle d'un militant ravi ! Et j'en suis heureux d'avance ! Allez ciao ciao !

**Yop : **wep ils ont mis le temps mais bon ya les cours et les copains aussi, ya pas que le pc dans la vie et je l'avait un peu oublié ! Sinon qui te dit que Harry va redevenir un Boulet ? Son experience l'a changé malgrés tout... Voila donc la suite ! Allez a bientôt et merci pour ta review !

**Cocinelle-rouge13 **: Que dire, sinon merci et à bientôt !

**Manolia**** MA douce : cesser de te tourmenter ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y aurait aucun interet à écrire une fic sans une intrigue perpetuelle.  Ensuite biensur que tu est une de mes revieweuse chérie et même MA revieweuse chérie en chef ! Bon bon, et bien une nouvelle fois merci et on se voit donc à la prochaine review o) ! Avec tout mon amour (platonique biensur), Lord Aragoth.**

**Harryjo** :BIEN SUR QU'IL  Y A UNE SUITE ! La dernière année et même un peu aprés ! Allez j'éspère que ce chap te plais autant que le reste ! A + !

**Mangemort **: Ca va mieux la tête ? Il était pas bourré le vieux quand il a écrit à Harry ? C'est pas dans ses habitudes menfin.... Voila bon ben la prochaine fois invitez moi ! Non mais, ils font la fête grace à moi et m'invitent pas c'est I-N-A-CC-E-P-T-A-B-L-E ! Surtout si y'av rammstein ! pis j'aurais bien déliré ,a pogoter avec le serpent et a slamer sur une mer de cagoule noire ! Bon sinon pour la vrai réponse a la review du chapitre : la moto. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle existe encore au bout de 16 ans ? pis en + c'était une Harley (ds le film) et Harry a bien trop bon goût pour chevaucher un truc aussi ridicule ! Voial à bientôt ! Merci aussi !

**Maëlle** : bon, tu dois être contente : ron ne passe pour un con insensible qu'au début, il passe même pour un héros face à Fudge... reste à espérer que ca va continuer...(en gros suffit que tu accepte que Ron est le pire débile de lécole quoi..) loool je lacherais pas question d'honneur. Enfin ca te donne une raison de reviewer :o). Et certes tu es une de mes revieweuse préférée (taka voir la taille des réponses, bon sauf là ou ya Sandrine, une illustre inconnue qui m'a fait une méga review courte mais super condensée). Bref passons à la réponse à proprement parler : Bon ben tu as ta réponse pour Voldoudouninouchet (ca devient dur d'en trouver un nouvo a chaque fois), et tata Bella à la cuisine ct pour délirer... et voila, Harry redeviens Harry mais t'inkiet y va changer l'an prochain mais pas de la même manière que la fois précédente. Enfin pour le flattage d'ego (un vrai artiste crée des mots même s'ils sont moches), tu as bien raison et surtout pour le mien qui est surdimensionné surtout depuis que je recois tant d'éloges. Bon ben donc ca sera juste un baise main piske tu boude de ce coté là. Na ! Allez ciao et merci !

**Sandrine Lupin **: Merci ! J'essaye tant que je peut de coller à la série c'est vrai mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas du tout le même style que JKR (je n'oserais me comparer à elle). Tiens des critiques ! C'est que je suis pas habitué moi ! Enfin :o) au moins ca change ! lol. Ben continue à me détailler les cotés qui te déçoivent que je ne refasse pas ces erreurs à l'avenir ! Ensuite.. désolé pour l'orthographe minable, je sais... et pour les fautes de frappe, faut dire que aprés 4 ou 5 heures passée à écrire, la relecture est assez rapide. Enfin donc désolé ! (mais bon je sais pas si t'as lu d'autres fic depuis mais même moi qui suis nul je suis consterné assez souvent...j'ai déja vu des fics ou les verbes du 1er gr étaient tous conjugué et é, à l'infinitif, aux passés, au futur et je parle pas des règles du passé composé...menfin... ca n'excuse pas MON orthographe délirant.) Voila pour la tite parenthèse, bon ben pour Herm / harry, c'est un choix personnel et largement plébiscité par les reviewer (cf le sondage au début !) Ron va développer sa jalousie quoi qu'il en dise aprés noël, la preuve il a essayé de se raprocher d'Herm dès que harry eut le dos tourné. Quand au coté amour avec une fée de Harry.... ben non desolé ca ne colle pas avec le Harry de ma fic je trouve. Enfin McGo va être assez présente et je pense garder Remus en prof de DCFM l'n prochain (on verra faut que je fasse le squelette de mon histoire pour l'an prochain). J'attends ta réponse à mon mail pour ta fic. Enfin, même s'il est vrai que jen'ai pas besoin de toi pour continuer ce « chef d'oeuvre », que je continurais même si je devais ne plus recevoir de review de personne, ça fait quand même super plaisir de recevoir des review aussi impliquées et non pas de simples « Bravo c cool... », tu verra quand tu sera auteur ca devient une drogue : tu guette ta boite à mail en l'attente des réponses de tes fidèles reviewer, anxieu de savoir si tes derniers délires leur ont plu ! allez biz ! Et encore merci ! (je coirs que j'ai rarement fait réponse aussi longue !)

**Izabel** : Oui, je sais pas encore si Lupin va rester en poste l'an prochain mais je pense, à moins que je n'ai une autre idée... Et sinon biensur que je ne vous lacherai pas !!! Non mais... Merci encore pour tes fidèles review !


	21. Retour et départ de chez les Dursley

**Chapitre 21. Retour et départ de chez les Durlsey.**

Ce matin là, et ce comme chaque premier matin des vacances d'été, Harry se leva grognon. Il savait ce qui l'attendait : le Poudlard-Express, puis les Dursley. 

Il avait visité Remus trois jours plus tôt dans l'espoir de trouver un autre asile pour l'été. 

Le Lycanthrope avait été bien gêné de refuser, prétextant obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore et avoir un travail pour l'ordre à régler en ce début de vacances.

"Mais tu n'as aucun ordre à recevoir de Dumbledore, tu es majeur oui ou non ?" S'était il emporté.

"Certes mais Dumbledore est ton protecteur et ainsi a plus d'autorité sur toi que moi... Je ne peut passer outre sa volonté." Voyant l'air sombre d'Harry il avait ajouté avec un sourire. "Cela dit si mon très cher et MAJEUR filleul d'adoption me faisait une visite surprise je ne pourrait que l'accueuillir avec joie."

Saisissant le sous-entendu gros comme un dragon, Harry avait souri puis pris congé du maraudeur.

"Et maintenant je retourne chez les Dursley..." pensait il amèrement.

Hermione n'était pas d'un grand secours car elle aussi craignait les foudres du plus puissant sorcier au monde. Elle lui avait tout de même signifié qu'il serait plus que le bienvenu chez elle dès le 31 Juillet.

Mais ses pensées le ramenaient toujours au mois qu'il allait passer chez son adorable famille si prévenante.

"Je devrais pourtant y être habitué et me réjouir de m'en sortir un mois plus tôt que d'habitude." songeait il sans se rendre compte que le fait de se savoir proche de la libération qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps ne  faisait que ralentir sa notion du temps qui passe.

Et c'est plongé dans ces si agréables pensées qu'il s'habilla, à cinq heures du matin, se saisit d'un livre et s'apprêta à lire en attendant comme chaque matin ses amis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'écart, ils lui firent un maigre sourire impuissant et le suivirent dans la grande salle. Tout le monde semblait discuter des événements de la veille, les uns montrant le journal à leur voisin, les autres commentant l'élévation de Harry au rang de Commandeur de l'ordre de Merlin.

"Même pas Chevalier, directement Commandeur ! Une première dans l'histoire." Confiait un jeune Serdaigle à son amie qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

Harry sourit à ceux qui venaient lui serrer la main, répondait amicalement à ceux qui le complimentaient et laissa tomber son masque de joie feinte dès qu'il s'assit à sa table. Ses amis essayèrent bien de lui changer les idée, en vain. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos, attitude exceptionnelle en public, sans résultat. 

Et ainsi ils se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la gare de Pré Au Lard et montèrent dans le train. Ils se rendirent malheureusement compte que seul le compartiment 3 était libre. Ron serra les dents, Harry refusa net d'y entrer. Il semblait disposé à passer le voyage dans le couloir plutôt que d'affronter de longues heures dans le compartiment où Ginny était décédée. Ron tenta bien de le raisonner, essaya même de le faire entrer par la force mais qu'est-ce qu'un garçon grand et maigre pouvait face à un Jeune homme borné au corps sculpté par le Quidditch ? Néanmoins Ron semblait avoir préjugé de ses forces et avait tenté de le pousser à l'intérieur du compartiment. La seule réaction d'Harry fut de s'asseoir dos au compartiment, empéchant toute nouvelle tentative.

Finalement ils furent sortis de leur dilemme par Neville qui en allant aux toilettes les trouva comme trois abrutis dans le couloir devant un compartiment vide. Il les invita dans le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Luna Lovegood et les trois Serdaigles du Trio Maléfique. Hermione ronchonna. Elle aurait préféré un dernier moment d'intimité avec Harry, la présence de Ron ne la dérangeait pas. Toutefois elle préférait tout de même partager un compartiment que passer les six heures de trajet dans le couloir au risque de croiser Malefoy qui n'aurait manqué de lancer une réplique acerbe. 

Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent en la charmante compagnie des trois comploteuses de Serdaigle : Incubus, Manson, et Thérion, de la fille la plus farfelue de l'école Luna Lovegood, mais aussi de leur amiNeville. Le voyage se passa relativement calmement, toujours sous la protection d'Aurors. Ron et Neville discutaient, les trois Serdaigles chuchotaient comme à leur habitude. Luna passa le voyage à compulser ses anciens numéros du Chicaneur à la echerches des articles sur les Ronflacks Cornus, et Hermione se lova dans les bras d'un Harry silencieux. Le temps fila à une vitesse incroyable. Une fois de plus Harry pu expérimenter le phénomène étrange qui veut que plus l'on redoute un évènement, plus celui-ci arrive vite. Et c'est ainsi que le train s'arrêta déjà en voie 9 3/4 de la gare King cross de Londres dans un dernier nuage de fumée.

Hermione versa sa petite larme lorsque Harry s'éloigna aux cotés de la silhouette massive de son oncle, plus de compassion que de tristesse égoïste.

De son coté, Harry se préparait psychologiquement à un mois d'inactivité forcée. Aucun doute que comme les deux étés précédents il ne trouverait rien à faire une fois ses devoirs de vacance terminés et ses livres lus et relus. Il n'avait même pas la "joie" de vaquer aux tâches imposées par son oncle et sa tante comme lorsqu'il était petit car ceux-ci craignaient maintenant des représailles de l'ordre en cas de négligence ou de maltraitance. Il se retrouverait donc une fois de plus seul, sans amis, sans courrier, sans argent, désoeuvré. La seule chose qu'il pouvait imaginer faire était comme l'été passé, rendre visite à Mrs Figg et lui faire ses courses une fois par semaine.

« Ce qui ne représente guère que quatre jours partiellement occupés sur tout un mois à s'ennuyer… » Pensait le jeune homme désespéré.

Il s'installa à l'arrière de la grosse voiture de son oncle, même s'ils n'étaient que tout deux. De toute façons il doutait que son très cher tuteur ne s'intéresse à comment s'était passée son année.

« Plus qu'un mois et je n'aurais plus à le revoir !»

C'était l'ultime pensée réconfortante à laquelle il se raccrochait tout en songeant qu'il aurait pu y couper si seulement le professeur Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à séjourner ailleurs. 

Le jeune homme se demandait comment il allait annoncer son départ aux Dursley.

« Je leur dirait pas jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le palier parce que sinon ils risquent de me faire vivre l'enfer une dernière fois quitte à oublier les avertissements de l'ordre. Ils en sont bien capables.» songeait il alors que la voiture fonçait sur la voie de droite de l'autoroute à plus de cent trente kilomètres heures. Apparemment l'oncle Vernon semblait pressé d'arriver et de s'éloigner de son si charmant neveu. 

Ils arrivèrent finalement vers dix-huit heures au 4 Privet-Drive où Vernon sortit la malle de Harry du coffre avant de fermer la voiture et rentrer sans autre signe d'intérêt quant à la manière dont Harry devrait se débrouiller pour monter ses affaires au premier étage. En effet, au fur et à mesure des années, la malle devenait de plus en plus lourde, et pour cause ! Chaque fois qu'il partait pour Poudlard, Harry emmenait toutes ses affaires, tout les livres et objets qu'il possédait, ne laissant à Privet-Drive que les anciens habits de Dudley décidément immettables. Et donc, même si la pratique du Quidditch lui avait permit de récupérer une carrure normale pour son age et de ne plus paraître trop petit et famélique, il lui restait néanmoins un sacré problème.

Il finit par opter pour une solution de facilité, qui si elle avait été découverte par les Dursley lui aurait valu une sacré punition. Il ouvrit sa valise et la soulagea de la moitié de ses grimoires qu'il laissa derrière le mur du jardin avec son chaudron et son balais, à la vue de tout les voisins, puis monta la cage d'Hedwige et sa malle singulièrement plus légère dans la petite chambre du premier étage. Il redescendit et espionna son oncle qui prenait le thé. Il se dirigea furtivement vers le jardin ou il mit les affaires négligées dans son chaudron qu'il transbahuta finalement sans autres problèmes.

Une heure plus tard il avait rangé ses grimoires sur les étagères autrefois encombrées des inutiles livres offerts à son cousin. Il en avait maintenant une belle collection. En plus de ses livres de cour des six premières années, il avait obtenu la liste des livres de l'année prochaine – sauf celui de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur n'étant pas encore officiellement nommé, même si Remus était plus que présenti pour-. McGonagall avait accueillit sa demande favorablement après sa visite de l'an passé et Hagrid s'était fait un plaisir de les lui acheter à Pré Au Lard. Il avait aussi une bonne quinzaine de livres qui lui avaient été offerts, beaucoup sur le Quidditch, d'autres comme ceux de son anniversaire sur des sujets non abordés en cours ou bien plus détaillés. Bref, les pauvres étagères grincèrent de toutes leurs vis face à cette surcharge. Elles avaient apprécié l'idée de génie de Dudley qui avait échangé l'intégralité de ses livres, sans même en avoir détaillé les titres, contre un magnifique cran d'arrêt qui confirmait sa suprématie au sein de la terrible et redoutée bande de voyous du quartier. Il pouvait maintenant sans peur affronter un mec de douze ans avec seulement trois comparses pour l'aider ! 

« Bon. » se dit finalement Harry lorsque ses autres affaires eurent repris leur place habituelle, c'est-à-dire la cage d'Hedwige dans un coin et son balai dans un autre… et c'est tout. Le jeune homme consultât sa montre. Dix neuf heure. Il serait appelé à table d'ici peu et ne pouvait penser à quoi que ce soit à faire. Il s'installa donc sur son lit à méditer, c'est-à-dire à ne rien faire si ce n'est s'embeter.

Remontant les escalier après ce qui avait été déclaré comme un « repas » par sa tante qui bien qu'elle ne l'eût pas vu depuis onze mois, ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, il remonta dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau. Sur un parchemin froissé, il fit un calendrier et s'apprêta à trouver un maximum d'occupations. Ainsi les quatre dimanches après midi furent ils consacrés aux visites chez la vieille Cracmol et les lundis matins à ses courses. Il répartit ensuite ses devoirs de vacances pour en avoir deux par semaine –il avait huit dissertations à rendre au total-, en fonction de la longueur demandée. Il fit de même avec ses livres, programmant quand il en commencerait un, combien de pages il lui fallait en lire par jour… Bref, contrairement à l'an passé, il ne voulait pas se retrouver désoeuvré dès la fin de la première semaine mais préférait étaler.

Il contempla avec dépit le tableau ainsi obtenu, rempli de trous qui ne présageaient rien d'autre que de longues plages d'inactivité au combien ennuyeuses.

C'est donc somme toute assez maussade qu'il se coucha ce soir-là, espérant dormir le plus longtemps possible. Seulement il savait bien que sans la présence d Hermione à ses cotés, son sommeil serait troublé et court. Et si cela pouvait arranger les choses, se répéter qu'il lui fallait dormir n'avait d'autre effet que de le rendre insomniaque. Il chut finalement dans les bras de Morphée vers une heure du matin avant d'être brutalement réveillé par son oncle à sept heures.

« Debout fainéant !»

Cela ne présageait rien de bon, l'an passé il n'avait que très rarement été directement invéctivé par son oncle et jamais été réveillé. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, il soupira, enfila à la vas vite un pantalon et un t-shirt avant d'ouvrir la porte. Immédiatement, son oncle le repoussa et il atterrit sur son lit.

« Il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion toi et moi. » grogna t'il en fermant la porte.

Harry ne dit rien, cherchant à anticiper la suite.

« Cet été, fort heureusement, je ne travaille pas et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous avons décidé ta tante et moi d'aller en vacance au mois d'août. Donc tu devras partir. Ou tu veux mais partir. »

Harry réfléchit quelque temps à sa réponse, ne voulant absolument pas révéler que ce départ était depuis longtemps prévu.

« Bien, j'irais chez mon amis Ron le 31 Juillet. » Fit il comme si l'idée venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit.

Un grognement lui montra l'assentiment de son tuteur qui reprit.

« Comme je ne travaille donc pas jusqu'en septembre, ta tante ne vas plus qu'une fois par semaine à son club. Fini la liberté pour toi mon garçon ! Et comme Dudley ne veut plus te voir, inutile de préciser que tu resteras bouclé dans ta chambre jusqu'à ton départ, sauf pour donner de tes nouvelles aux autres…. » L'oncle Vernon semblait chercher un mot qui ne lui paraissait pas trop choquant, devant un Harry ébahit.

« Mais… mais… » Commença t'il ne sachant que dire pour défendre le peu de liberté qui lui restait et qu'on venait de lui prendre.

« Mrs Figg à besoin de moi pour… »

« Rien du tout ! Comment crois tu qu'elle se débrouille quand tu n'es pas là hein ? Pas besoin, tu restes ici, tu dînes ici et tu te tais ! » Tonna t'il sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune réplique possible avant de claquer la porte. 

Consterné, Harry saisit son calendrier et raya plus de la moitié des activités auxquelles il avait pensé, ne laissant en tout et pour tout que la programmation de ses devoirs et lectures. L'innaccessible 31 Juillet exacerbait dorénavant encore plus son désir insatiable de liberté. Ce jour là, il claquerait la porte de la cuisine et utiliserait la cheminée pour se rendre chez Hermione. Arthur Weasley devait faire le nécessaire pour faire retirer le contrôle du réseau de cheminettes qui l'empêchait de quitter Privet-Drive par ce moyen là. 

« En gros cette cheminée n'est rien d'autre qu'une fenêtre sur la cage où je suis enfermé et par laquelle des gens viennent voir si je suis encore en vie de temps en temps… » Pensait Harry énervé par son réveil trop matinal, les mauvaises nouvelles en série et les délicieuses vacances qui s'offraient à lui.

Cinq heures du matin. Harry, déjà levé saisissait sa baguette et fit exploser la porte scellée de sa chambre. Dans un bruit qui aurait du être assourdissant, celle-ci alla s'écraser contre le mur du couloir. Seulement le jeune homme avait eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort d'insonorisation. Ainsi, il pu sortir et atteindre le rez-de-chaussée sans que les Dursley n'eussent la moindre idée du carnage qu'il prévoyait.

Son balais, sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige, rétrécis dans sa poche, ne pesaient guère plus que menu monnaie. Il partait. Quoi qu'en pense Dumbledore, ceci était la fin. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait asservir ainsi. Cela dit, il comptait laisser certains gages d'amitié aux Dursley avant de partir. Depuis le temps qu'il y pensait, nombreuses étaient les idées qu'il comptait bien mettre à exécution.

Il jeta d'abord un sort à l'escalier afin que celui-ci réserve quelques surprises à ceux qui l'arpenteraient. Il emprunta l'idée de la marche escamotable des escaliers de Poudlard tout en faisant en sorte que celle-ci ne soit jamais la même et arrangea aussi le sort de manière à ce que parfois toutes les marches disparaissent au profit d'un plan incliné très glissant qui promettait quelques bons dérapages et roulés-boulés à ses obèses oncle et cousin. Bien évidement il n'oublia pas quelques petits sorts à l'attention de ceux qui essayeraient de démolir l'escalier pour en reconstruire un « normal ». 

Dans le couloir, il jugea que la couleur blanc cassé du tapis était indigne du bon goût de sa tante et la remplaça par une magnifique teinte orange, tout en prenant bien garde que ce tapis ne puisse plus jamais être retiré, grâce à un sort de glu perpétuelle, à moins que le parquet sur lequel il était dorénavant fixé ne soit arraché lui aussi.

« Tiens le parquet c'est vrai… » Pensa  le jeune homme avec un sourire machiavélique.

Et il le transforma immédiatement en un sublime linoléum bleu clair qui se mariait délicatement avec le tapis orange.

Il passa devant le placard sous l'escalier et son expression se chargea de fureur. D'un coup de baguette, il fit sortir la porte de ses gonds et enflamma le matelas toujours installé à l'intérieur. Les flammes crépitèrent bientôt, dévastant son ancienne geôle. Les deux infortunés chevaliers de plastique mutilés fondirent, effaçant les derniers restes des souvenirs d'une enfance désabusée. Lorsque les flammes menacèrent d'attaquer le plafond qui n'était autre que l'escalier de bois, Harry éteignit à regret le feu d'un _Aqua _et contempla son ancienne « chambre ». Les murs étaient complètement noircis et le maigre mobilier –une étagère et un lit de camp-, annihilés. De sa baguette il traça dans la suie recouvrant les murs :

« Dix-sept ans vous m'avez fait vire l'enfer, dix sept ans vous le vivez a votre tour. » Il lança à nouveau un sort de permanence qui empêcherait tout tentative de nettoyage,

Après quoi, satisfait de la nouvelle allure du placard, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'en donna à cœur joie, rétrécissant tout le mobilier à la taille d'objet de dînette, mais avec leur poids d'origine. La pièce apparut bien vite dénudée, les minuscules chaises, étagères, frigo et table dans un coin, disposés exactement comme avant, avec juste … un peu plus d'espace entre eux. Les murs d'un blanc impeccable semblaient bien tristes du point de vue d'Harry qui se chargea bien vite d'apporter une touche de gaîté à la scène. En fait il se plut à redécorer la maison entière alors que sa famille dormait paisiblement.

Passant au salon, il procéda à une destruction systématique de tout les bibelots chéris de sa tante avant de métamorphoser tout les adorables Dudleys ornant les cadres photos en cochons affublés des habits que son cousin portait lors des prises de vue. 

Marchant dans la poussière de bibelots, Harry se dit que dans cette pièce, sa vengeance serait beaucoup plus sournoise. Il dispersa quelques sorts de guérilla empruntés aux Jumeaux Weasley, et piégea ainsi bon nombre d'objets de la vie courante. Son oncle apprendrait ce que douleur voulait dire lorsqu'il passerait ses pantoufles « améliorées » ce matin-là, ou du moins les multiples aiguilles qui lui transperceraient les pieds s'en chargeraient. Les chaises devinrent susceptibles et enlaçaient quiconque était trop lourd dans des liens serrés. De même les verres qui la plupart du temps serraient inoffensifs, feraient parfois découvrir de nouveaux goûts lorsque des invités s'en serviraient -Harry bénit Bertie Crochue pour l'idée-, et le tapis de la salle de bains devint tellement chatouilleux que personne ne pouvait marcher dessus sans qu'il glisse dans un grand éclat de rire, provoquant la chute de celui qui l'avait ainsi dérangé. Certaines poignées furent « arrangées » pour tenir chaud aux mains qui les presseraient et quelques portes prirent la vilaine manie de se claquer juste quand quelqu'un les passait. 

Bref la maison devint le théâtre d'évènements étranges et pas tout a fait inexpliqués. Une fois la redécoration faite et les petites surprises aménagées, Harry retira son sort de silence et appela sa famille. Il était sept heures et les grognements qu'il reçut en guise de réponse l'invitèrent à faire exploser la porte de la cuisine.

Aussitôt, son oncle se précipita, ou du moins fut précipité par l'escalier, au rez-de-chaussée et arriva en fureur dans le salon, non sans s'être grillé les doigts sur la poignée de la porte du salon qui lui avait aussi redressé le nez dans un grand claquement lorsqu'il crut pouvoir la passer.

Harry écouta attentivement et crut entendre deux nouvelles chutes dans les escaliers.

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire qu'il accueillit sa famille adorée dans la cuisine.

Vernon était rouge de colère, se tenant le nez, Pétunia semblait à deux doigts de la crise d'apoplexie. Dudley, lui, restait prudemment caché derrière ses parents.

« Cher oncle, chère tante, et cher gros tas qui me sert de cousin. » entonna le jeune homme d'une voix chantante. « Je part, je part définitivement en ce jours de mon dix-septième anniversaire qui marque aussi ma majorité et mon droit à me servir de ma magie. C'est pourquoi, comme je ne suis pas égoïste comme vous, j'ai voulu vous faire partager ce fabuleux don avant de ne plus jamais vous revoir. » Il désigna la cuisine aux murs vert pomme à rayures jaunes et poix rose vif.

Les trois Dursley tremblaient maintenant et n'osaient ni parler ni fuir. Même Vernon ne pouvait mettre en doute les paroles du jeune homme : l'état de la maison attestait de ses capacités. Il ne fit que frémir à la mention du « fabuleux don » mais n'osa objecter.

« Aussi, » reprit le jeune héritier, « je tenais à vous montrer ma gratitude pour m'avoir élevé comme votre fils pendant dix-sept ans, dans l'amour et le bonheur absolu… » Il cracha presque le terme « fils » et reprit. « Et en plus de la superbe redécoration gratuite que je vous ai effectuée, je vais vous donner la possibilité de jouir de la vie passionnante que vous vouliez tant renier, une vie magique ! » 

Et sur ce il maudit les Dursley pour dix sept ans, sauf Dudley qui écopa de dix ans grâce aux circonstances atténuantes que Harry avait eut la bonne grâce de lui accorder.

Dans une parodie de ballet de danse, il se dirigea vers le salon et disparut dans la cheminée dans un éclat de flammes vertes, laissant les Dursley interrogatifs quant au sens de ses dernières paroles. C'est songeur que Vernon se détourna pour faire un état des lieux.

« Qu'a-t-il donc voulu dire par « je je vais vous donner la possibilité de jouir de la vie passionnante que vous vouliez tant renier, une vie magique ! »? Poussant la porte de la salle de bains, il glissa sur le tapis chatouilleux pour se retrouver…entre les pattes d'un Hippogriffe enragé. L'oncle Vernon ramena ses bras en hurlant pour protéger son visage des coups de griffes furieux du monstre. Pétunia se précipita mais ne vit que son mari par terre dans un état de terreur absolue, se débattant contre le vide. Réalisant qu'il luttait contre du vent, Vernon, les yeux toujours braqués sur le regard enflammé de la bestiole, tenta un replis stratégique vers le salon ou il posa son énorme fessier sur son fauteuil préféré, qui lui rendit son amour sous forme d'un claquement de dents douloureux qui le fit jaillir du siège farceur. Il prit finalement sa femme et son fils par la peau des fesses et se dirigea vers le poste de police le plus proche.

Une heure plus tard, les officiers rendaient visite au 4 Privet-Drive, félicitant Mrs Dursley pour la décoration.

« Vous aimez le vert pomme à poix roses vous ? « S'indigna t'elle face à un pauvre agent interloqué qui ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir. La seule chose qu'il voyait était les bibelots explosés et le placard brûlé, le reste semblait…normal. Normal jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étrangle avec le café que lui proposa Pétunia qui avait décidément un goût de chlore…

« Pop » puis « boum » et Harry s'affala dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd où Remus semblait l'attendre. Ils passèrent les trois heures qui séparaient Harry de l'heure où ils devaient se rendre chez Hermione à rigoler des facéties d'Harry.

« Et donc eux qui ne supportent pas ce qui sort de l'ordinaire Moldu se retrouvent avec des hallucinations ? » demanda Remus.

« Pour dix sept ans… Et la meilleure c'est que leur maison est redécorée et que la seule manière pour que les visiteurs ne le voient pas est justement de leur faire remarquer. Ca leur laisse le choix de les accueillir soit dans une maison où le bon goût règne en maître soit de passer encore plus pour fous !» Conclut le jeune homme.

Fin du chapitre.

Prochain chapitre : « Grandes vacances et liberté. »

Alors… DESOLE ! Wouahou le combat pour poster ce chap ! Vous allez pas me croire ! Quand on a des emmerdes, ben la vie s'acharne !

Depuis samedi que j'ai posté le chap 20, voila ce qui s'est passé, entre les heures de sommeil et de cours :

-Dimanche aprem, je commence le chap 21, et alors que je telephonais à un pote, vla ti pas que mon pc redémarrer tout seul. Bon, me dis-je, pas grave g juste paumé la moitié de mon chapitre… Il redémarre et me fait un si joli écran bleu (erreur d'OE) censé impossible avec Winxp et qui vous demande gentiment de formater votre pc… Dimanche soir : Halleluja ! Ca remarche (facile mais chiant et long un formatage), bref je me dispose à reprendre mon chapitre quand je me rends compte que… j'ai paumé mon cd d'office ! Allez c parti pour un download de 350mo avec eMule !

-Mardi après les cours : ca yé je l'ai, bon, j'installe… et je rejoins mes potes pour une sortie en pub.

-Mercredi : commentaire de doc pour la fac, le soir on decompresse chez un pote. Et mince ! en pleine soirée j'ai la motié de la gueule paralysée ! c koi ce délire ? La Vodka ca fait pas ca normalement !

-Jeudi avant les cours, je v chez le médecin, bilan : cortisone antibio et tout… La super veine : sinusite aiguë paralysante…et après les cours  je rentre pas chez moi je trace chez un pote et on sort. (quand on est un gros bourrin…a pas peur !)

-Vendredi : Wéééé cool g du temps pour écrire ! me dis-je en me levant. J'allume le pc… pour constater que mon modem adsl a pris la foudre (cf bulletin d'alerte météo L sur le sud est). Bref me vla d'une part dans la merde (mes download !) et d'autre part dans la merde (oula je me répete là.) Enfin bref : diagnostic : 3 semaines pour envoyer le modem et en recevoir un autre, vive free.

- Samedi : le combat pour trouver un cd aol 100h gratos  (beeerk aol) et un modem 56k. Finalement j'y arrive après avoir détérré tout mes super amis q qui je ne telephone que quand g bzoin d'eux (faites pas les choqués on le fait tous…)

- Dimanche : ça yé ! Je peut écrire ! Et je vous le livre !

Bon je sais que la vengeance n'est pas très originale mais je suis malade et g mal au crâne donc si vous etes pas content…ben tant pis !

Sinon on voit le nombre d'idée pour les vacances (300 mots pour monter une malle à l'étage et les vacances non racontées héhé)

Maintenant z'allez surement pas me croire pourtant c véridique. C vous qui voyez je passerais surement pour un super mythomane pourtant c vrai vrai et vrai ! Un magnifique enchainement d'emmerde comme on les aime !

**Voila après cette pathétique mais véridique justification de mon retard (je ne vous aurais jamais laissé en rade si j'avais eu le choix vous le savez), voici les réponses aux reviewers :**

**Malco** : Wouahou ! Quel honneur d'avoir uen review d'un de mes auteur de fic préféré ! ah je suis tout contant ! Et en plus y'a que des compliments ! Me voila comblé mais aussi un peu déçu que « La nouvelle vie d'Harry » en vienne à son terme, c'est l'une des fics en cours que je préfère ! Menfin… tant pis ! Bon et bien a part tout mes remerciements je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… si ce n'est à la prochaine ! (Sur ta fic ou la mienne, au premier qui publie o) ! )

**Harryjo** : c'est vrai que Fudge à pris cher ! Mais par rapport aux Dursleys… héhé ben voila en éspérant que tu ne t'est pas suicidé de dépis en attendant la suite !

Luc Granger aka Racatte : tant mieux pour eux, dc c la fin du HeHe et du HàG… Quant au bug Ron, c'est vrai qu'un format à la source c le plus simple et le plus éfficace. Bon pour les jdr on va arreter le délire là ca a duré assez de reviews et réponses daprés moi… :o). l'oubli potentiel de Rogue dans la potion : je sais pas encore si on le saura… te voici servi quant à la vengeance d'Harry ! Voila je fais bref pour poster vite et parce que j'ai bien bzoin d'une aspirine moi. Merci a bientôt !

**Aulili** : personne ne saura jamais si Sevie a fait exprés ou si Harry a fini par l'apprécier de lui-même… Voila et bien merci beaucoup beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Manolia** **la** **Douce : et bien… si tu as trouvé l'attente du chapitre précédent longue, que dire cette fois (je sens que je vais prendre cher…) Bon je ne vois pas grand-chose à rajouter à ta réponse si ce n'est merci de ton soutiens, ma revieweuse chérie !**

**Harry** **Gryffondor : on vois le gars qui lit mes blablas de fin de chapitre :o) ! Depuis le temps que je repette que je fais la 7eme année et surement après ! lol ! Enfin t'as raison mes délires post-chap sont longs et chiants et ne résultent que du flot de stupidité non exprimées dans le chapitre… Voila, désolé pour le retard et merci de ta fidélité !**

**Yop** : Bon ben si tu le dis alors Harry redeviens un boulet… que veut tu ct obligé ! Pouvait pas le laisser devenir un dieu, presque mon égal ! (hihi). Tu plains Fudge ? T bien le seul.. ah non j'avais cru :o), wé c bien fait ! Et voici la suite tant attendue ! A + !
    
    **Maëlle** : wouahou ! Quelle attention ! Je suis touché ! bon moi non plus je vais pas lacher : Ron est tjrs plus bete que la planète entière plus débile et lourd, plus nullissime etc etc en clair Ron est nase vive Moi (heu non Harry…)  et a bas le couple Ron/Hermione. voila voila ct mon petit discour de début de reponse. Bon pour le gros paragraphe ou tu me supplie de continuer je ne répondrait que : daccord… enfin sté prévu et annoncé depuis perpette mais bon o). Voila tu est heureuse du bottage de cul des Dursleys ? Quant o ti Evans…bah tu sais c comme potter c hyper fréquent comme nom en angleterre…  Voila, et si tu n'est pas celle a qui mon cœur est offert (mais c tout), tu reste cependant celle que je préfère lecher..euh pardon embrasser de partout ! Allez a bientôt ! MERCI !
    
    **Cocinelle_rouge13 : ben elle détruit définitivement la vie de Fudge :o)))). Voial ! merci bcp !**
    
    **Sandrine **Lupin** : et bien… merci, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter et donc attends avec impatience ton avis sur ce chapitre. Allez a bientôt et encore merci !**
    
    **Mangemort : vous avez raison : dans la vie y'a rien de tel que la VODKA ! Bon ben voila, sinon y'aura une suite et j'épère que tu la reviewera activement et régulièrement ! Allez a bientôt et merci de ta fidélité !**


	22. Grandes vacances et liberté

**Chapitre 22. Grandes vacances et liberté. **

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de tomber en avant comme cela lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il utilisait la poudre de cheminette, qu'une paire de bras le saisit et qu'il retrouva noyé dans une vaste chevelure brune. Il serra en retour son amie avant de l'embrasser sans se rendre compte que derrière elle, ses parents les regardaient avec amusement. Finalement Luc Granger intervint :

« Arrête Hermione il va étouffer. »

La jeune fille s'écarta visiblement surprise et rougit intensément.  

Mrs Granger qui se tenait aux cotés de son mari lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans les cotes.

« Arrête Racatte… » Sans pour autant se départir du sourire qui éclairait son visage à elle aussi. 

Il était difficile de dire qui de Hermione ou de Harry était le plus gêné. La jeune fille normalement si introvertie ne savait plus où se mettre et le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle devant des gens qu'il ne connaissait que fort peu. Finalement Mrs Granger s'approcha et lui fit la bise, fait qui surprit Harry habitué à lui serrer la main comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait sur le quai 9 ¾. Mr Granger le salua à son tour et les parents se retirèrent pour leur laisser des retrouvailles plus intimes.

Immédiatement, Harry fut happé par une main vers un escalier qui se révéla être celui qui menait à la chambre d'Hermione. Toute tendue de bleu, la chambre n'était pas, à son grand étonnement, recouverte d'étagères croulantes de grimoires fastidieux. Au contraire, relégué dans un coin, le bureau était assez modeste et la bibliothèque discrète bien que largement plus garnie que la sienne. L'élément central du décor était une mezzanine, meuble typiquement Moldu, qui prenait une bonne partie de la chambre. Au dessous était aménagé un coin lecture-télé avec un grand canapé et pleins de coussins faisant face à une télévision qui elle aussi témoignait de l'origine Moldue de la jeune fille. En haut un lit plus que double laissait imaginer la marmotte qui séjournait entre l'amas de couvertures assez désordonnées. Bref, l'exact opposé de que s'était représenté Harry : une chambre d'adolescente normale. Lui qui s'attendait à une réplique de la sobre et confortable salle commune des Serdaigles, il du s'avouer que la surprise n'en était que meilleure. Par la fenêtre, Harry aperçut un jardin qui l'informa qu'il devait être dans une villa. En effet, pas moyen de savoir où l'on arrivait par poudre de cheminette ! Il avait toujours imaginé Hermione vivant dans un appartement austère de Londres, mais non !

Après s'être déchaussés, Hermione le fit grimper sur le lit où ils s'installèrent confortablement callés entre les couvertures et les coussins. Harry vit que le lit ne prenait pas toute la place de la mezzanine et qu'un espace entre le mur et le matelas permettait de poser toute sortes de choses : grimoires, habits enlevés à la vas vite et autres restes de sandwich…

Après quelques coups de langues en guise de bienvenue dans son « domaine », Hermione lui demanda comment s'était passé son premier mois de vacance. Elle n'avait pu avoir d'autres nouvelles de lui que celles qu'il donnait tout les trois jours à l'ordre qui invariablement étaient celles-ci : « je suis en vie ». Ni plus ni moins. Comme toute correspondance par Hibou était prohibée par le sage Dumbledore, Elle était avide de savoir ce qui avait bien pu occuper les journées de son petit ami.

« Rien. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« C'est assez résumé, je trouve… » Lui lança t'elle avec un sourire taquin.

« Ce n'était pas un résumé à part si faire les devoirs de vacance et apprendre par cœur les livres de l'an prochain constitue une activité digne d'intérêt à tes yeux. » fit observer le jeune homme en prenant plaisir à tergiverser sur les mots comme Hermione le faisait si souvent.

« C'est toujours ça. » dit elle, amusée par le fait qu'Harry refuse d'admettre que cela lui avait plut. 

« Mm… raconte moi plutôt TES vacances, je suis sur que c'est largement plus passionnant que la vie d'un type reclus pendant un mois dans une chambre de dix mètres carrés ne sortant que pour se laver et signaler qu'il est toujours en vie et, ah oui, n'ayant eu pour seule compagnie qu'un devoirs de potion particulièrement astreignant. » fit il en prenant un air de chien battu digne de feu son parrain.

Face à un comportement aussi gamin, la jeune fille sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa pour le consoler. Aussitôt l'expression de peine mal jouée fut remplacée par l'adorable sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Elle entreprit donc de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait elle-même, c'est-à-dire un beau voyage en Grèce avec ses parents qui comme chaque année avaient pris deux mois de vacances.

« C'est bien finalement les professions libérales ! » s'exclama t'elle.

Elle lui expliqua que comme elle n'était à la charge de ses parents que deux mois par an, ceux-ci pouvaient largement se permettre de fermer leur cabinet dentaire les deux mois où ils pouvaient profiter de la compagnie de leur fille. Ainsi ils avaient passé trois semaines à arpenter les plaines du Péloponnèse et de l'Attique avant de visiter quelques unes des Cyclades les plus connues dans le monde sorcier.

« Mes parents y étaient déjà allé lors de leur voyage de noce. On a même rencontré le directeur de l'Institut _de Magie Mythologique  d'Athènes_ dans une taverne. Il nous a indiqué comment accéder au quartier équivalent du Chemin de Traverse. Là nous avons découvert que l'on pouvait visiter les sites d'une façon assez…originale. Si tu avais vu la tête de mes parents quand on leur a dit que sous l'Acropole s'étendait un sanctuaire des sorciers de la Grèce antique ! Ils ont redécouvert les sites d'une façon qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas ! Tu peut pas savoir l'ingéniosité des mages de cette époque ! »

Et ainsi elle lui décrivit toutes leurs formidables inventions en détail jusqu'à ce que Mrs Granger ne les appelle au dîner. Harry fut ravi de voir qu'il était parfaitement accepté dans sa « belle famille » à tel point qu'il fut étonné Lorsqu' Anna Granger, puisqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, déclara :

« Nous savons que tu as eu une année difficile et nous espérons que cette année te sera plus facile. »

Le regard d'Harry passa d'Anna à Luc puis se figea sur Hermione, silencieuse. 

« Nous sommes au courant de ce qui s'est passé cette année et nous tenions à ce que tu sache que nous ne reprochons rien, nous savons que ce n'était pas ta faute. » précisa Luc.

Harry ne su d'abord que dire puis hocha la tête silencieusement. La conversation repris finalement son cour sur des sujets accessibles à la fois par les parents Moldu d'Hermione et par les jeunes gens peu au fait des activités de ce monde duquel ils étaient coupés. Harry fut impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Luc et Anna discutaient de thèmes pourtant purement magiques. Ils n'étaient plus les deux petits dentistes perdus au milieu d'un monde qui leur semblait parfaitement étranger comme la fois où Harry les avait vu au chemin de traverse, mais semblaient parfaitement à l'aise sur des matières aussi variées que les divers enchantements et les potions. Hermione n'était évidement pas étrangère à ce changement et les avait instruit tout les étés où elle rentrait.

Au dessert, Luc fit un sourire à sa fille avant de dire :

« Vivement que notre petite Hermione ait le droit de faire de la magie que nous ayons enfin une vrai démonstration de tout ce qu'elle nous raconte depuis tant d'années ! Nous avons déjà vu beaucoup de choses, d'objets magiques, notamment en Grèce, mais pas encore quelqu'un lancer un vrai sort. » 

Et au grand damn d'Harry, Hermione fit remarquer que lui avait le droit d'utiliser la magie… Il du ainsi produire un certain nombre de sorts mineurs, faisant léviter une chaise, métamorphosant une cuillère en bouton de manchette, et acheva par un magnifique Patronus, son sort préféré, qui fit le tour de la pièce sous le regard émerveillé des Grangers. 

Après le repas, les deux couples se reséparèrent et Hermione ramena Harry sur le lit pour l'entretenir de tout ce qui s'était passé dans le monde des sorciers durant le mois où il avait été coupé de toute information. Elle sortit un tas de journaux qu'elle lui avait gardé et entrepris de lui commenter.

« Tiens au fait, la grande information ! » fit elle en lui tendant un article daté de la première semaine de Juillet.

_Au bord de la guerre civile._

_Une foule de plusieurs milliers de manifestants à envahit ce matin le ministère, déterminé à chasser Mr Fudge de son poste de ministre. Après les nombreuses et meurtrières attaques de Vous-savez-qui, le monde des sorciers s'était apaisé grâce à la capture de celui-ci par le Survivant. Il semblerait que l'annonce de son évasion ait remis le feu aux poudres et replacé notre ministre sur un siège éjectable. Les Aurors, toujours sans chefs depuis la destitution de Mr Shackelbolt n'ont pas vraiment cherché à empêcher les manifestants d'entrer, se contentant d'assurer la sécurité et de maintenir le calme. Vers dix heures, le ministre a fait savoir qu'il ne démissionnerait pas et ne quitterait pas son bureau tant que les fauteurs de trouble ne se seraient pas dispersés et qu'il attendait une ambassade de leur part. A onze heures, trois sorciers sont donc entrés pour rencontrer Mr Fudge et lui exposer leurs doléances. Sauf que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le bureau désert, Mr Fudge ayant fait ses valises et fui par poudre de cheminette. On ne sait pas actuellement où il se trouve._

_                                                                                                                             Alain Formation, reporter._

Harry releva les yeux vers Hermione qui guettait sa réaction.

« Fudge en fuite ? Y'a plus de ministre ? » Fit il finalement, étonné de ne l'apprendre que plusieurs heures après avoir retrouvé le monde de la magie.

« C'est assez compliqué en fait… tiens lis ça… »

_Résultat des élections ministérielles._

_En ce jour du Lundi 24 Juillet sont parus au bulletin officiel les résultats de l'élection du nouveau ministre de la magie. Quatre candidats étaient en lice : _

_Dolorès Jane Umbridge : 0.25% des votes, _

_Ian Malcolm: 3.5%, _

_Percy Weasley: 4 %, _

_Thomas Slater: 7%. _

_Aucune abstention._

_Mais où sont donc passés les 85,25% restants ? Surprendra t'on beaucoup de monde en disant que le seul personnage assez charismatique pour réunir tant de témoignages favorables est Albus Dumbledore ? C'est un cas unique dans l'histoire mais d'après les lois de 1821, toute élection d'une personne à un quelconque poste sans s'être présenté lui donne le droit de refuser ou d'accepter. Mais le directeur de Poudlard acceptera t'il de quitter son école adorée ? Il semblerait que tous les espoirs reposent sur le sorcier le plus respecté du monde et nous attendons avec impatience sa réponse._

_                                                                                                                             Justin Croyable, depuis le ministère de la magie._

Cette fois Harry arborait une expression éberluée. 

« Tiens. » fit Hermione lui tendant un autre article.

_La réponse de Dumbledore._

_Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le célèbre directeur a poliment refusé le poste qui lui avait été offert par nous autres concitoyens, tout en nous remerciant pour notre soutien. Toutefois, Mr Dumbledore à apporté une solution originale au problème, idée acceptée par le conseil d'état : le directeur de Poudlard a désigné la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance pour ce poste et demande à la population de plébisciter son choix. Il faudra donc retourner aux urnes pour déterminer si ce candidat est définitivement choisi ou si un troisième vote s'impose. L'homme en question se nomme Remus Lupin, 42 ans, ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Dumbledore le présente : « Une personne en laquelle j'ai entière confiance : élève très brillant, studieux, appliqué et réfléchi qui a toujours su affronter la tempête avec courage et sang froid. La personne la plus à même de réagir et de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent en ces temps de crise. » Avant d'ajouter : « Ah oui, j'oubliais que Mr Lupin est Lycanthrope ce qui ne l'a jamais empêché d'être adoré des élèves qui l'on connu comme camarade ou professeur. Ce qui pourrait apparaître comme une tare pour beaucoup d'entre nous me semble en fait un atout majeur dans la lutte contre Voldemort car elle pourrait permettre un rapprochement des communautés d'être vivants magiques contre les ténèbres et éviter que celles-ci ne rejoignent les rangs de leur armée. Je pense notamment aux vampires, harpies, loups-garous  et autres géants. »_

_Reste à savoir l'issue du vote de Dimanche, monsieur Lupin s'est présenté comme étonné et flatté d'un tel choix. Nous l'avons rencontré pour qu'il nous soumette ses idées et impressions._

_« Je suis très touché de la confiance de Mr Dumbledore, d'autant plus que ma condition m'a souvent empêché de m'exprimer. En ce qui concerne mes idées…. […]_

_Il nous est en tout cas apparu que monsieur Lupin est en effet une personne responsable et posée, bien loin des furies sanguinaires qui ont peuplée les récits de notre enfance. De nombreuses personnes le connaissant nous ont fait part de leur approbation et nous attendons donc le résultat officiel du plébiscite le 31 Juillet._

_                                                                                                                                                                                            Anna Tendant, envoyée spéciale._

Si Harry avait été éberlué par l'article précédent, que dire de celui-ci. 

« 31 ? C'est aujourd'hui ça ! » S'exclama t'il.

« Le vote était hier, les résultats sont parus ce matin ! » fit Hermione avec un sourire.

_Le peuple soutiens Dumbledore et Lupin._

_Les résultats officiels du plébiscite si attendu nous sont arrivés dans la nuit, nommant avec plus de 69% de OUI, monsieur Remus Lupin 38ème ministre de la magie depuis la réforme de 1758. Celui-ci devrait s'exprimer à midi et donner ses premières directives dans la lutte contre vous-savez-qui, fer de lance de son projet politique…[…]_

Harry ne lut pas la suite et au bord de la crise d'apoplexie fit :

« Alors…alors ce matin j'ai déjeuné avec le ministre de la magie…. »

Hermione ri de bon cœur.

« A mon avis il était mort de rire du début à la fin… » Fit elle remarquer.

« Et moi qui croyait que c'était mes blagues aux Dursleys… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il en avait trop dit et Hermione ne le laisserait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une explication plausible. Il était fait. Il allait devoir lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait et n'était vraiment pas sur de sa réaction.

Il passa donc le reste de l'après midi à lui raconter et à son plus grand bonheur ne su déterminer qui de lui ou d'Hermione ri le plus. Surtout lors de l'épique description de l'enchaînement de calamités qui s'abattirent sur l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'il tenta de rejoindre le salon…

Vers dix-neuf heures, Anna les appela une nouvelle fois et ils descendirent au salon. Harry fut surpris de trouver Luc et Anna devant la cheminée. Luc avait un pot de fleur dans les mains mais semblait hésitant. Harry reconnu de la poudre de cheminette et fut étonné, lui qui s'attendait au souper !

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, Luc lança une poignée de poudre et se jeta dans le feu en criant « 12 square Grimmaurd » et disparut dans une flamme verte. Non moins rassurée, Anna le suivit et bientôt, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.

« On va fêter l'élection de Remus ! » fit la jeune fille enthousiaste.

« Ah ! » répondit simplement son ami en la regardant disparaître à son tour dans la cheminée. Il se saisit à son tour de la fine poudre grise et s'engagea dans l'âtre avant d'énoncer clairement l'adresse de l'ancienne demeure des Blacks.

Harry arriva donc en dernier dans la salle à manger du 12 square Grimmaurd. Un grand « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » l'accueillit. La pièce avait bien changée depuis le petit déjeuner : des banderoles en son honneur et celle de Remus bariolaient les murs et de nombreux ballons flottaient à raz du plafond. Beaucoup de monde était réuni ce soir-là : l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, l'Ordre du Phoenix au grand complet ainsi que pour la première fois la famille Granger. 

Immédiatement il fut serré dans de nombreuses étreintes qu'il rendit avec joie. Depuis le repas de midi, et avec toutes les nouveautés apprises cet après-midi là, il avait complètement oublié qu'il fêtait sa majorité. Il fut surpris lorsque McGonagall le serra à son tour et lui rendit ce geste affectueux avant de se diriger vers Remus.

« Monsieur le ministre, pourriez vous m'accorder l'honneur d'un bref entretiens ? » demanda t'il d'une voix haut perchée.

« Mais je vous en prie, Mr ….? » répondit celui-ci se prêtant au jeu.

« Potter. Harry Potter. »

Remus haussa les épaules pour signifier que ce nom n'évoquait rien pour lui, s'attirant les sourires des spectateurs.

« Vous désiriez monsieur Potter ? » 

« Savoir si vous étiez satisfait de votre première journée en tant qu'autorité suprême du pays, principalement de votre déjeuner… »

« Entièrement, merci de vous en inquiéter, celui-ci se fit en très agréable compagnie avec un ami cher qui d'ailleurs ne devrait plus tarder, après tout cette soirée lui est davantage réservée… »

Harry acquiéça sobrement mais ne pu réprimer un gros sourire lorsque Remus fit un petit geste de la main signifiant qu'il pouvait disposer. Il le serra finalement dans ses bras et ils se congratulèrent mutuellement avant que Molly n'annonce le début du repas.

Comme tout festin préparé par Mrs Weasley, celui-ci fut fastueux et très apprécié. 

Après celui-ci et au terme de nombreuses félicitations et accolades, Harry se prépara à rejoindre la villa des Grangers. Il fut le dernier à partir et serra très fort Remus dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans une nuée de flammes émeraude. 

Il souhaita une bonne nuit aux parents d'Hermione et la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre en pensant aux nombreux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Le portrait peint de Sirius qui lui permettrait d'entretenir l'illusion d'avoir son parrain toujours avec lui, le magnifique pendentif des héritiers qui lui était revenu de par sa majorité et pardessus tout à l'épée de Gryffondor qui était désormais sienne.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « Fin de vacances et Dernière rentrée. »**

Un autre de fini ! bon je vais pouvoir aller taffer moi ! ben oui vous passez avant mes devoirs c pas sympa ca ? Non en fait c flemmard mais bon…

Bon ben je n'ai qu'une seule info post-chapitre ce coup-ci : j'ai prévu pas mal de choses pour l'an prochain à Poudlard mais j'arrive pas à trouver un bonplan bien tordu pour Voldemort donc ben tetre au debut de l'année il ne sera pas très présent on verra !

**Allez réponse aux reviewers : version allégée g plein de boulot !**

**Luc Granger aka Racatte** : Il est pour toi ce chapitre ! Bon je suis un peu vexé que tu me compare avec les  Dursleys, suis-je donc aussi vide et inutile que ces anglais moyens ? Pour la tite couleur j'y avais pas pensé c pas bête (a travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre comme idée…) Sinon pour les occupations pendant les vacances : t'es pas malade toi ? Il a déjà assez taffé comme ça ! Ilconnait déjà le programme de l'année scolaire ! Ensuite pour les pbs avec le ministère je pense que notre estimé ministre passera l'éponge…hihi… Bon pour le 11 place grimmault desolé c biensur le 12 c une erreur… (t'en rates pas une toi) . Voila conclusion : qd t'as ecran bleu que ce soit sous tout les os t ds la merde point a la ligne :o))) Et c'est fini pour cette réponse ! A bientôt Papa Granger !

**Malco** : bon bon ben ne t'inkiete pas pour ma nouvelle semaine elle commence super bien : une gastroentérite (avec la sinusite c top !) sisi c vrai ! Bon enfin cette fois ça ne m'a pas empéché de publier. Enfin sympa de ta part de t'inkièter de ma tite santée. Au fait ca va toi j'éspère ! En tout cas j'attends avec impatience le prochain chap de La nouvelle vie d'Harry ! Enfin voila, pour la vengenace contre les Dursleys je trouve que j'ai été sympa moi… :o) Voilaaaaa et bien à bientôt et merci de me lire !

**Harryjo** : ui ca serait dommage de rater les derniers tomes ! Allez a ciao et merci !

**Manolia**** la Douce : et je suis censé répondre quoi moi à tout ça ? Pas une question pas un reproche…bon ben par défaut MERCI ! J'éspère que ce chapitre minable te plaira quand même !**

**Aulili** : coucou ! Bon ben pour la déco t'habite ou ? Moi je le fais y'a pas de pb ! Voila sinon ben le fait que les dursleys aillent chercher les flics : ils passent encore plus pour des c… enfin c'était le but… Voila et bien merci de m'être aussi fidèle ! réponse au ps : ??? :o)

**Maëlle** : harry est le + bo le + fort le + inteligent et le – doué en drague. Maintenant que cela est établi, passons à la réponse : désolé que ce chap t'ai plu moyen, je pense que celui-ci ne sera pas mieux :o( enfin désolé mais pour le moment je me concentre pour trouver un plan digne de celui de la 1ere année !  Voila biz biz biz SOUS la fesse droite, juste sur la jointure avec la cuisse.

**Harry Gryffondor** : sympa de ta part de me lire même quand tu es puni ! pour rien ? ben normal on est jamais puni pour de bonnes raisons (regarde Harry et Rogue !) Le tome 7 :o) arrive donc au prochain chapitre ! ++ et merci de suivre ma fic !

**Yop** : cruel, moi ? Juste plutôt, tuer Ginny ça c'était cruel, punir les Dursley c'est un minimum à mon avis ! bon que Harry remballe papy Dumby, et bien on va surement y venir cette année, déjà que s'il avait été un gentil héritier il serait resté chez les Dursley TOUT l'été pour satisfaire la parano du vieux hibou… il est pas si mechant Voldy …ah si ? :o) Voici donc vite la suite ! Allez merci !

**Sandrine** **Lupin : toi tu dois être contente pour Remus… non ? Sinon pour les détails des vacances : comment raconter rien ? :o) Merci de te préoccuper de ma santé ! Ca va pas mieux (gastro en + youpi) mais ca m'empeche pas de vous etre fidèle moi aussi ! Allez biz et à bientôt !**

**Izabel** : ah moije trouvais ça lourd tout les tours d'Harry, m'enfin en général ce que j'aime vous aimez pas donc en gros ce chapitre vous allez l'adorer… pour le 11 Place Grimmault désolé It's my fault ! Bon sinon la majorité est bien 17 chez les sorciers de JKR ( cf les jumeaux weasley dans le t5 par exemple..) bref honte à toi ! Quand au monde réel c'est partout 18 normalement … Voila ! Merci d'être aussi fidèle et de m'encourager !

**Cocinelle**-**rouge13 : merci ! j'espere que cette suite te plait ! A bientôt !**


	23. Fin de vacance et dernière rentrée

**Chapitre 23. Fin de vacance et dernière rentrée.**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle fut étonnée de trouver la place de Harry vide. Encore à moitié endormie, elle descendit l'échelle de la mezzanine puis les escaliers menant au salon. Elle trouva Harry en grande discussion avec son père. Ceux-ci se turent dès qu'ils la virent mais encore dans le coma elle ne le remarqua pas.

Ils lui dirent qu'ils l'avaient attendu pour déjeuner et ils se retrouvèrent ainsi attablé devant leurs œufs bacon et leur tasse de thé brûlant. Anna était en visite chez ses parents, les grands parents d'Hermione dans le Yorkshire. Bien vite, Luc prit congé, d'eux pour aller au chemin de traverse. Hermione fut bien étonnée de savoir son Moldu de père se rendre seul dans un lieu fréquenté uniquement par des sorciers, mais il resta mystérieux quant à ses raisons. Hermione ne remarqua pas le sourire de connivence qui passa entre les deux hommes. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent donc seuls à chercher ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire de leur journée.

« Bon ben pendant que tu réfléchis moi je vais me laver. » fit Hermione avant d'ajouter. « A moins que tu ne veuille me frotter le dos. »

Devant l'expression ahurie de Harry elle rit et lui dit qu'elle rigolait. Déçu, Harry ne dit cependant rien. Alors que le bruit de la douche montrait qu'Hermione était occupée, il griffonna un rapide mot qu'il adressa à Dumbledore avant de confier la missive à Hedwige. Hermione sortit de la salle de bains en peignoir pour prendre ses affaires qu'elle avait oubliées pour assister à l'envol du blanc volatile. 

« A qui écris tu ? » demanda t'elle curieuse.

Mais elle se rembrunit quand Harry refusa de répondre.

« J'en ai marre qu'on me fasse tant de mystère depuis ce matin moi ! » ronchonna t'elle.

« Et que devrais-je dire moi a qui l'on en fait depuis dix-sept ans ? » répondit alors Harry avec une moue désabusée.

Néanmoins il avait réussi à détourner le sujet car Hermione se mit à épiloguer sur le manque de confiance du directeur à son égard.

« Pas tant manque de confiance mais surprotectionnisme. » fit remarquer Harry plus qu'amusé de voir avec quelle vitesse l'esprit vivace de la jeune fille rebondissait sur chaque sujet.

A ce moment Hermione remarqua que son peignoir avait légèrement glissé dévoilant une partie de sa hanche. Elle rougit aussitôt et fit un mouvement pour remettre ce capricieux textile en place mais Harry attrapa sa main dans la sienne tout en la tirant vers lui, et posa l'autre sur la chair dénudée. 

« Harry… » Murmura t'elle apparemment troublée.

« Tu m'as demandé de réfléchir à ce que l'on pouvait faire et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. » lui souffla t'il dans l'oreille avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un trop bref baiser.

Elle était très surprise de l'évolution du jeune homme qui quelques mois plus tôt aurait été terrifié à la simple idée d'embrasser une fille. Elle remercia silencieusement Ginny. 

« Je… je voudrais en parler d'abord. » soupira t'elle en réussissant à s'arracher à l'étreinte si déroutante du jeune homme.

Celui-ci eut un sourire constatant une fois de plus que la raison cartésienne de sa petite amie dominait ses pulsions.

Pendant une heure Harry écouta donc Hermione raisonner tandis qu'il était confortablement installé entre les coussins de la mezzanine. Elle lui expliqua comment elle s'était documentée sur le sujet, trouvant un sort qui empêchait toute les douleurs dues à la première fois, et aussi qu'elle s'était procurée de la Contraceptine.

« De quoi voulais tu discuter alors ? » demanda t'il n sachant pas vraiment où voulait en venir la jeune fille. Il s'était attendu à un « je suis pas encore prête » ou même un « ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on est ensemble » mais au contraire son amie démentait tout ce qui aurait pu s'opposer à ce qu'ils, enfin bref…

« Je voulais savoir… enfin tu sais tu es le premier garçon avec qui je sort…. Alors que toi tu as connu d'autres filles…»

Harry vit parfaitement où elle voulait en venir, il savait qu'un jour cette discussion arriverait et il l'appréhendait.

« Tu me demande si avec Gin ou Cho j'ai déjà… »

Hermione hocha vivement la tête ne voulant apparemment pas que les mots fatidiques soient prononcés.

« Je ne suis resté avec Gin moins d'un mois, il ne s'est rien passé, quant à Cho… »

Il s'interrompit un instant, cherchant la meilleure façon de présenter les choses sans rendre Hermione trop malheureuse. Après tout si Voldemort n'était pas une fois encore intervenu dans sa vie il ne serait pas maintenant dans l'embarras.

« Tu sais qu'après noël il était définitivement admis que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour elle, cela dit… avec ce filtre d'amour… »

Comme il s'y attendait l'expression d'Hermione se fit peinée. 

« Je n'ai rien fait pour m'y opposer mais je peut te jurer que C'est Garry qui lui a… pas Harry, pas moi. Je n'aime pas cette fille.»

Hermione hocha la tête. Même s'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre elle savait qu'Harry n'avait plus eu le contrôle de lui-même à cette époque. 

« Tu as eu le beau rôle de victime… » Lui lança t'elle quand même, amère.

Harry baissa les yeux ne sachant que répondre. Il fut soulagé lorsque Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement puis murmura au creux de son cou :

« C'est pas grave, le plus important c'est qu'on soit ensemble maintenant… »

Elle passa sa main sous le t-shirt de son petit ami et commença à lui caresser le torse mais celui-ci se redressa.

« J'ai plus envie ! » fit il avec un sourire joueur. 

Exaspérée, Hermione saisit un oreiller et lui envoya à la figure. Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrivèrent finalement à se défaire de l'enchevêtrement de draps, de jambes, de bras et de coussins du à leur bataille de polochon et rejoignirent Mr Granger qu'ils avaient entendu rentrer.

Hermione saisit le clin d'œil que Luc adressa à Harry et le sourire de celui-ci en retour ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la faire se remettre en boule.

« C'est fou comme cette fille peut ressembler à un chat ! » fit remarquer Harry avant de prendre la fuite poursuivit par Hermione sous le regard bienveillant de Mr Granger. Elle finit par le plaquer au sol dans le salon et s'installa confortablement assise sur sa poitrine.

« Et maintenant j'exige des explication Môssieur Potter ! » rugit t'elle dans une parfaite imitation de Molly Weasley.

« Certainement pas Miss Granger. » rétorqua le chevauché.

« Ah oui ? Et si je vous torture ? » Fit elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait sadique.

Luc qui assistait à la scène depuis l'encadrement de la porte se retira car contrairement à beaucoup de parents il n'était pas un gros lourd qui s'immisçait dans la vie intime de sa fille.

« Je suis terrifié mais je ne parlerais pas pour votre propre bien. » 

« Très bien, dans ce cas je suis obligée… » Répliqua t'elle sur un ton contraint.

Ils partirent dans un combat de chatouilles qui ressembla de plus en plus à un gros câlin qu'à une vraie lutte et qui s'acheva en haut d'une certaine mezzanine qui se mit à tanguer dangereusement.

« On  finalement trouvé quoi faire pendant les vacances. » fit remarquer Harry deux heures plus tard sur un ton taquin.

« Oh si tu te débrouille pas mieux que ça… » Provoqua Hermione.

En mâle blessé, Harry se vexa instantanément.

« Jamais contentes ces nanas… » Grogna t'il.

« Je rigolais olalala ! Ou alors tu surestimes mes talents de comédienne… » 

« Je n'ai aucun doutes quand à tes capacités dans ce domaine. »

Aucun des deux ne pensait ce qu'ils disaient pourtant ils se chamaillèrent ainsi une bonne heure avant de se « réconcilier » à grand renfort de langue.

C'est donc paisibles qu'ils s'endormirent ce soir là

Très tôt le lendemain, Le réveil qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir mis en marche sonna et Hermione se réveilla pour constater qu'une nouvelle fois Harry ne l'avait pas attendue pour quitter le lit. Un peu déçue elle rejoignit en silence le salon, déterminée à enfin avoir une réponse aux mystères que son père et son petit ami lui faisaient. Elle trouva ce dernier installé à la table de la cuisine, lui tournant le dos.  Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'il écrivait un rapide mot :

_J'ai le droit de vivre._

_                          Harry_

Ledit Harry sursauta vivement lorsqu'une mèche de la jeune fille qui s'était échapé vint frôler sa nuque. Il ne sembla toutefois pas en colère contre elle. Après tout on ne pouvait faire moins clair que son mot.

« C'est pour qui ? » demanda t'elle ne s'attendant pas à avoir une réponse.

« Dumbledore. »

Et il sourit devant l'expression choquée de la jeune fille.

« Je lui ai écrit hier pour l'informer de certaines de mes intentions et il m'a répondu un roman de trois rouleaux de parchemin dans lequel il m'interdisait formellement de les réaliser, disant même que mes parents et mon parrain s'étaient sacrifiés pour moi…il avait pas le droit, c'est trop facile d'utiliser cet argument pour me cloîtrer chez les Dursley ou à Poudlard et m'empêcher de vivre... »

Le jeune homme s'était littéralement emporté au fur et à mesure de sa tirade mais se radoucit en voyant que c'était Hermione et non pas Dumbledore qui lui faisait face.

« Et quels projets ? » tenta t'elle.

« Ahah ! Déjeunes et tu verras bien ! »

Conciliante, Hermione ne chercha pas à en savoir plus bien qu'elle mourrait littéralement de curiosité.

Finalement elle le suivit jusqu'au salon, de plus en plus intriguée. Avec un grand sourire il lui tendit une enveloppe. Elle la saisit et immédiatement sentit comme un crochet la saisit au nombril. Hermione ne comprit pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait : Harry tenait toujours la lettre et ils tourbillonnaient dans une sorte de tourbillon multicolore. 

Malgré la sensation de vertige qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il prenait un portoloin, Harry s'amusa de voir l'expression déboussolée de son amie qui n'avait jamais utilisé de portoloin à part celui à très courte distance pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Cette fois là ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrivait tandis que ce coup-ci,  le voyage était beaucoup plus long et apparemment la jeune fille n'avait pas identifié la lettre comme étant un portoloin.

Ils touchèrent un peu brutalement le sol et Harry aida sa petite amie à se relever sans glisser dans le sable. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle se figea, stupéfaite par le magnifique tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Entre les pyramides des Pharaons Khephren et Kéops, le disque solaire rougeoyant se levait dans toute sa majesté, éclairant d'une lueur orangée les palmier sous lesquels ils étaient, alors qu'un vol de flamants roses passait au dessus d'eux en direction du Nil. Mais elle n'était pas au terme de ses surprises car quand elle se retourna vers Harry, elle le trouva un genou à terre, la main dans la poche de son pantalon. 

Il en sortit un écrin qu'il ouvrit tout en prononçant les mots si magiques :

« Hermione Granger, accepteriez vous de m'épouser ? »

Une main sur la poitrine et sans réfléchir, elle laissa parler son cœur.

« OUUIIIII !!!! »

Il lui passa alors une magnifique bague de fiançailles au doigt, d'or le plus pur et ornée d'un saphir, la bague était merveilleusement assortie au collier et au pendentif qu'il lui avait offert à noël qu'elle portait toujours. Hermione fut enchantée de remarquer que son « homme » avait très bon goût.

Il se releva et lui tendit un autre portoloin qui les amena à l'hôtel. Une fois installés dans la sublime suite royale, Harry sortit deux malles de ses poches avant de leur rendre leur taille d'origine.

« Tu as farfouillé dans mes affaires pendant que je dormais ! » s'offusqua la jeune fille.

« Tu aurais peut-être préféré voyager nue ? » demanda t'il alors un petit sourire en coin. « Quoique cela ne me déragerais pas… »

Un coussin cinq étoiles traversa la chambre en direction de sa tête. 

L'après midi fut consacré à la visite du musée des antiquités égyptiennes du Caire alors que la soirée fut agréablement passée à la visite de la vieille ville. Ils dînèrent au bord du fleuve le plus connu de l'antiquité, savourant les parfums étranges et envoûtants de l'orient si méconnu.

Hermione toujours curieuse lui demanda ce que son père était allé chercher au chemin de traverse. 

« La bague, je l'avais repérée à noël et j'espérait qu'elle y soit encore. »

« Elle est magnifique, merci. »

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur et la soirée s'acheva par une promenade le long des felouques amarrées parmis les papyrus.

Au matin du deuxième jour de leur voyage, ils retournèrent aux pyramides qu'ils visitèrent comme le commun des Moldus avant de rejoindre les temples qui leur étaient associés, en contrebas, au bord du Nil. Se rappelant de ce que Ron lui avait raconté, il entraîna sa fiancée dans la direction qu'un panneau orné d'un faucon indiquait. Le faucon était le signe utilisé en Egypte pour indiquer les sites « magiques ». Ainsi ils découvrirent le temple souterrain que le Célèbre Pharaon Kéops avait fait édifier. Celui-ci reliait le temple « officiel », la pyramide et le mythique temple souterrain situé sous le Sphinx. Alors qu'avec un petit groupe de sorciers ils arpentaient un boyau étroit, le guide leur indiqua que celui-ci était sujet de légende chez les Moldus du pays. Ceux-ci considéraient que des nombreux rituels de magie noire y avaient été pratiquée à cette époque, même s'ils n'avaient jamais trouvé le temple dissimulé par magie…

« Plus exactement de la magie nécromantique. » Fit le guide alors qu'ils entraient dans une vaste salle voûtée. De nombreux sarcophages de pierre étaient dressés le long des murs alors qu'au centre de la pièce trônaient trois massifs autels de granit auxquels étaient encore attachés des chaînes. D'un souple mouvement de baguette, le guide fit glisser le couvercle d'un des sarcophages. Aussitôt une forme humanoïde en jaillit. Elle ressemblait vaguement aux momies qu'ils avaient contemplés la veille au musée, mais alors que celles-ci étaient desséchées, la chose qui se tenait devant eux semblait plus « fraîche », comme en perpétuelle décomposition. De longs cheveux blancs lui arrivaient jusqu'aux pieds auxquels il manquait d'ailleurs quelques doigts. Cette créature se jetta soudain sur le guide, dardant ses ongles qui ressemblaient plus à des griffes vers la gorge de l'employé qui ne semblait pas pour autant paniqué. Il la stupéfixa avant de la faire léviter jusqu'à sa tombe de pierre qu'il scella avant de la réanimer. Il expliqua par la suite les nombreuses études menées sur les momies par les embaumeurs-prètres de l'antiquité qui avaient su créer une race d'immortels ou plutôt de morts-vivants qu'ils s'étaient empressés d'enfermer sous de lourds couvercles de pierre. Dans la salle suivante ils virent d'autres sarcophages qui eux étaient ouverts. A l'intérieur gisaient d'autres créatures humaines, que le guide indiqua comme pétrifiées pour le bien de tous. Certaines avaient trois bras ou même un œil surnuméraire greffé sans trop de soin au milieu du front. 

« Le plus étonnant est que ces implants fonctionnent comme les autres membres, lorsque ces zombies sont réveillés naturellement. »

Enfin dans la dernière salle, ultime stade des études nécromantiques des anciens mages, ils découvrirent des momies hybrides : mi-humaines mi-animales. La plupart arboraient des têtes animales tels les dieux du Panthéon polythéiste du royaume des Pharaons. Les tailles des têtes des animaux avaient été ajustées magiquement pour s'adapter à un corps humain. Ainsi ils avaient devant eux les représentants des dieux à tête d'ibis –Ptah-, de faucon –Horus-, de Chat –Bastet-, de Chacal -Seth- et de lion –Sekhmet- ainsi que de nombreux autres qu'Harry fut incapable de nommer. Sous le regard horrifié des visiteurs, le guide ranima la momie à tête d'Hippopotame qui se redressa en baillant avant d'être à nouveau immobilisée. 

« Ceci était pour faire taire ceux qui n'auraient pas cru ces créatures viables… » Fit le guide amusé par la réaction des gens à laquelle il était habitué mais dont il était néanmoins toujours friand.

Ils sortirent finalement des cryptes du plateau de Gizeh et dînèrent dans un petit restaurant inconnu des touristes, se mêlant à la population locale. Hermione se laissait guider sans rien anticiper, préférant aller de surprise en surprise. Harry était si doué pour la surprendre !

C'est ainsi qu'elle le suivit en début d'après midi au port où ils prirent possession d'une suite sur un paquebot de croisière qui remontait le Nil. 

Ils remontèrent donc le cours du fleuve-dieu pendant une semaine de rêve où ils se lièrent entre autre avec le guide qui lui-même était sorcier. Ils se présentèrent comme Monsieur et Madame Granger, voulant éviter toute mauvaise rencontre aussi improbable soit elle. Ils auraient eut l'air fin à avoir des ennuis alors qu'ils étaient en voyage contre l'avis de Dumbledore !

Ainsi ils visitèrent les célèbres monuments de haute et basse Egypte comme les temples insulaires de Philae et de Komb-Ombo ainsi que la vallée des rois qu'ils visitèrent conventionnelle avant de suivre leur ami guide dans une aventure nocturne dans les tombes interdites au public. Comme l'avait décrit Ron, ils purent ainsi se battre contre diverses créature qui semblaient tout droit sorties des bas reliefs et des peintures qu'ils avaient admiré le jour même dans les tombes de Toutankhamon et de Séti 1er .

Comme toutes les bonnes choses, cette croisière eut une fin. Assouan leur offrit la vision magnifique de son lac artificiel qu'ils survolèrent en tapis volant au coucher de soleil.

Ils touchèrent à regret le portoloin de retour et atterrirent la tête encore pleine de souvenirs au milieu de la villa des Granger.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent courageusement passés à flemmarder dans la chambre d'Hermione après quoi ils prirent congé des Grangers pour se rendre au Terrier pour les deux dernières semaines des vacances. Avant de partir, Harry remercia longuement Luc et Anna pour l'accueil qu'ils lui avaient réservé mais surtout pour l'avoir laissé emmener leur fille encore mineure en « voyage de fiançailles. »

Pour changer, ils prirent le réseau de cheminette et se retrouvèrent au milieu du salon des Weasley où toute la famille les attendait. Après avoir été chaudement accueillit, on les félicita pour leurs fiançailles et on admira la bague d'Hermione avant de passer l'après midi à discuter de l'Egypte car toutes les personnes présentes connaissaient ce merveilleux pays et ses trésors cachés.

Le soir, pour agacer Ron, Harry sortit les deux malles de sa poche et les agrandit au milieu du salon avant de les faire léviter vers l'escalier.

« Bon ça va on sait que tu as le droit de faire de la magie ! » grogna le rouquin qui devrait encore attendre quatre mois avant de pouvoir en faire autant. 

Alors qu'il se dirigeait naturellement vers la chambre de Ron, celui-ci lui fit un signe négatif avant de l'entraîner vers la porte de la chambre de Ginny. La plaque rose au nom de celle-ci avait été remplacée par une bleue arborant « Hermione et Harry ». Devant l'air surpris d'Harry, Ron fit simplement :

« Tu es un Weasley oui ou non ? »

Harry hocha la tête, inspira profondément et entra. Tout avait changé : le papier peint rose était maintenant bleu clair et le mobilier, bien que parfois reconnaissable si on le détaillait, avait été métamorphosé pour ne pas rappeler de désagréables souvenirs. Ils s'assirent sur le confortable lit double au moment où Molly entrait pour voir si ses hôtes étaient heureux de sa petite surprise. Avant de partir elle pointa la porte sur laquelle était toujours placé le cercle vert symbolisant le sort d'impassibilité.

« Même si tu as le droit de faire de la magie je trouvais que c'était plus pratique qu'un simple sort de_ silencio. » fit Mrs Weasley._

Harry et la future Madame Potter la remercièrent longuement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, d'activer l'insonorisation et de tester les ressorts de leur lit.

Les vacances au Terrier furent aussi paisibles que d'habitudes, ponctuées par leurs parties de Quidditch, les duels que Harry et les jumeaux qui étaient en vacance se livraient et les concours de lancer de Gnome de jardin. Une semaine avant la reprise des cours, ils se rendirent au chemin de traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires et leurs livres, sauf pour Harry bien évidement. Ce dernier avait été bien moins sérieux dans ses études depuis le 31 Juillet. Il n'avait plus de longues nuits d'insomnie ni des journées désoeuvrées à consacrer à ses livres qui de toutes façons avaient déjà été lus et relus pendant tout le mois de Juillet. Ils découvrirent le quartier marchand des sorciers en pleine reconstruction. Six mois après l'attaque, certains bâtiments étaient toujours en pleine rénovation et quelques marques noires se voyaient encore sur les murs, impacts de sorts particulièrement violents qui avaient certainement raté leur cible.

Le 1er septembre arriva donc bien trop tôt à leur goût et ils se retrouvèrent à bord du Poudlard-express alors que dans leur tête les vacances venaient à peine de commencer…

Le voyage fut d'une originalité impressionnante : il ne se passa rien ! Et ils s'ennuyèrent donc … enfin Ron s'ennuya car Harry et Hermione avaient quelques occupations pour agrémenter leur voyage. De nombreux Aurors étaient dispersés dans le train, vigilant et guettant le moindre signe d'activité anormale.

Alors qu'ils descendaient du train, la voix bourrue d'Hagrid retentit :

« Les premières années par ici ! » 

Ils pensèrent avec une certaine mélancolie que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils entendaient cette phrase, synonyme d'une nouvelle année pleine d'aventures…

Après un court trajet dans les calèches aux Thestral, ils arrivèrent sur le parvis de l'école où le professeur McGonagall les attendait. Elle fit signe aux élèves de rentrer. Elle retînt les trois compagnons et lorsque le dernier élève fut entré, elle présenta ses sincères félicitations aux jeunes fiancés, versant une petite larme qui les émut profondément. Elle réjouit encore plus Harry lorsqu'elle lui révéla que son père aussi avait demandé sa mère en mariage juste après avoir été majeur. Elle indiqua ensuite à un Harry souriant que le directeur souhaitait le voir après le banquet, après quoi elle se disposa à recevoir les première années et à cette fin se recomposa son habituel masque austère et sévère.

Alors qu'ils passaient le porche, Harry glissa à Hermione :

« Je vais me faire passer un savon tout à l'heure ! »

Soudain sérieuse, Hermione répondit :

« Il manquerait plus que ça ! Il va m'entendre s'il ose critiquer en quoi que ce soit mon futur mari ! »

Et en riant ils rejoignirent leurs camarades à la table des Gryffondors.

Peu après, une petite file de jeunes sorciers précédée du professeur McGonagall fit son entrée dans la grande salle et se faufila jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

Sachant que son heure de gloire annuelle était venue, le vieux Choixpeau entonna :

_Je suis peut-être vieux et pas très joli._

_Mais tout le monde se fie à ma sagesse_

_Pour vous répartir en sondant vos esprits_

_En fonction de vos qualités et de vos faiblesses._

_Fort et courageux compères_

_C'est Gryffondor qui vous accueillera._

_Intelligents et amoureux des études austères_

_C'est Serdaigle qui vous échoira._

_Calmes, posés et Réfléchis_

_C'est Poufsouffle qui saura vous guider._

_Tandis que les ambitieux et rusés_

_A Serpentard seront Répartis._

_Car je suis un Choixpeau qui réfléchit._

_Depuis que je fus ôté du crâne de Gryffondor_

_Et par magie doté d'un esprit._

_Selon le vœux des Fondateurs_

_Pour vous répartir après leur mort_

_D'après les qualités qui furent leurs_

_Dans l'une des ces quatre maisons célèbre_

_Et faire de vous des sorciers intègres._

Harry releva le dernier vers qui comme les deux années précédentes dénotait une implication du Choixpeau dans la situation du pays.

La cérémonie de la répartition s'en suivit et Harry en profita pour détailler la table des professeurs. Rémus était à gauche de Dumbledore, et discutait avec une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'années assise à sa propre gauche. Au terme du discours fastidieux de Dumbledore, Rémus se leva et fit un petit discours sur l'importance de la cohésion et sur la force des nouvelles générations. Il fut bruyamment applaudit, plus parce qu'il était connu et grandement apprécié des élèves de la septième à la cinquième année qui l'avaient eut pour professeur que pour l'intérêt de ses paroles. Il présenta ensuite la sorcière à ses cotés comme le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Griffith, après quoi Dumbledore décréta le début du festin.

Une heure plus tard, tout les élèves se levèrent et Hermione en sa qualité de préfète en Chef, demanda aux premières années de bien vouloir suivre les préfets, que Harry ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas, avant de le rejoindre et de se diriger vers le bureau directorial.

**Fin du chapitre. **

**Prochain chapitre : « Lame de fond ».**

Tout d'abord j'avais oublié de préciser au chapitre précédent qu'il était dédié à **Luc Granger aka Racatte**, heureux papa et futur beau père :o).

Bon, bon. Ahh je me suis fait plaisir sur ce chapitre ! Tout d'abord je pensait pas détaille le voyage puis je me suis souvenu que certains d'entre vous m'avaient enguelé pour ne pas assez avoir détaillé les vacances chez les Dursleys… donc je me suis fait plaisir et c'est d'ailleur en écrivant la descritpion de leur arrivée en Egypte que j'ai eu l'idée de la demande en mariage, il faut dire que le tableau était si idyllique… 

Bon, ensuite je sais que certains ne verrons pas le début de chapitre d'un bon œil, je parle de la discussion …ben de q appelons les choses par leur nom. Il faut pas oublier que c'est d'Hermione que l'on parle quand même et que cette fille est assez compliquée et puis vous comprendrez par la suite…

Enfin dernier point, un grand merci à H.P Lovecraft à qui j'ai fauché pas mal d'idée pour ce chapitre, mais me demandez pas le titre de la nouvelle je m'en souviens plus c'était un boukin que l'on m'a prété.

Voila les enfants, et désolé du retard mais tout d'abord jj'ai repris corrigé et légérement modifié les 10 premiers chapitres pour enlevers les incohérences avec la suite (genre les 11Place Grimmault…) et ensuite j'ai passé le week-end o lit avec la fièvre (Gastro encoooore) et bien passons de ce pas aux **Réponses aux Reviewers !**
    
    **Luc Granger aka Racatte** : Alors t'est fier ? tu vas être le + jeune bô-pêre au monde ! En plus t'es plutôt sympa… Bon, ta fille te raconte tout ? Bon ben tu vas donc devoir resserrer les boulons de sa mezzanine parceque ton bô-fils assure pas mal :o) ou laors t pas bricoleur et tu l'as mal montée a toi de voir ! Pour ton idée de centre pour parents Moldus d'enfants sorciers tu peut peut être etre directeur mais tu devras te taper Arthur comme assistant parce qu'il pardonnerait jamais à Remus de lui refuser une telle chance pour lui de contoyer nos amis les Moldus (a pardon c vrai que t'en es un…) Pour les 2% d'Umbridge : faut pas oublier que plein de gens n'ont pas eut vent de ses aventures à Poudlard et qu'elle était ancienne directrice du collège et secrétaire sénior du ministre ca fait un cv pas mal… alors quand on sait pas pour qui voter…pis sté la seule femme donc les feministes…même si elle ressemble plus a un crapaud :o). Pour Voldoudou Moldu, même si j'ai deja ecrit le chapitre ultime v ptetre modifier ca … c vrai que c'est tentant… Et te moques pas de ma gastro ! (taka lire la reponse à Isabelle Lupin). Je cite : * Bon, faudrait peut-être arrêter là... On recherche des idées d'actions pour Voldy, on cherche pas les meilleurs moyens de le ridiculiser ! * Ah bon ? :oD En tout cas bravo pour la review la + longue et developpée que j'ai jamais recue ! Allez a bientôt et taches de faire aussi bien ce coup ci !

**Malco** : C'est clair qu'il en profite de ses vacances et même dans tout les sens je dirais… Quant à rem en ministre, attends le prochain chapitre tu vas voir le grand reformateur ! Voila voila, je pense publier un prochain chap avant samedi donc en théorie on se revoit sur ma fic avant la tienne ! o) allez bonne continuation et à + !

**Izabel** : si je n'ai pas détaillé la remise des cadeaux c'est juste parceque je l'avais déjà fait pour ses 16 ans et noël donc ca n'aurait pas été très original… Quant au collier et à l'épée, patience ca viendra… Je suis désolé de te causer des insomnies en tout cas ! Bon j'éspère qu'après ce chapitre tu ne feras pas d'horribles cauchemards emplis de momies putréfiées… :o). Allez biz !

**Sandrine Lupin** : pour le collier et l'épée reponse au prochain chapitre, ensuite il peut faire de la magie car il est majeur. En ce qui coincerne mon rétablissement c'est pas gagné comme j'ai dit j'ai joyeusement déliré avec 40 de fièvre ce week end mais au moins ca m'a filé des idées pour la  suite. Bon ok toutes ne sont pas applicables (de ces delires !) enfin je comprends mieux comment certains auteurs ont écrit leur délires (Baudelaire, Lautréamont…). Voila ! Bisoux…allez partout ne soyons pas farouches !

**Mangemort** : c'est calme et ca risque de le rester pendant 2-3 chapitres, a vrai dire je ne prévois que 4 morts maxi pour ces chapitres, enfin 4 morts détaillées avec description et tout, je ne compte pas ls gens massacrés par vos troupes dont on entendra brièvement parler. D'ailleur ca va être original et pour certains même comique comme mort m'enfin j'en dis pas plus ca gacherais tout suspense ! Pour désaouler fait lui bouffer du riz : ca absorbe l'alcool et empeche d'avoir la ch… ce qui est fréquent après avoir picolé. Allez ciao ciao, que les ténèbres te soient favorables !

**Aulili** : bon, Rennes… moi Nice ca fait loin quand même pour repeindre ta chambre en rose à poix vert et rayures jaunes… En tout cas maintenant tu connais les dangers d'une mezzanine : c'est déconseillé pour les sports dits « a risque » :o). Voila voila, sinon Rémus en ministre ca a été largement aprécié et ca ne m'étonne pas mais attends de voir comme il va assurer ! Et c'est fini, j'ai même pas droit à un roman pour me dire que tu m'adore, sniiif o( . J'attends + d'efforts la prochaine fois mademoiselle :o). Allez a bientôt Miss !

**Harry** **Gryffondor : ah wé ? ta mère a aussi les cheveux archi gras et une tete a faire peur ? Nan jdeconne va pas te vexer hein ? C'était trop tentant ! Bon et bien ce chapitre est plus long, en éspérant qu'il te plaise !**

**Maëlle** : BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Bon en retard mais j'allais pas pondre un chapitre juste le jour de ton anniv pour être dans les dates :o) ! Alors ! pour Ron, j'ai trouvé quelquechose qui nous mettra daccord définitivement, enfin surprise dans deux chapitres. Je me marre d'avance… Ensuite Diggory en ministre ? Berk c un sale con prétencieux…nanan Moony for president euuuhh for minister ! Bon alors on en reviens à Ron, tu trouves que j'exagère avec Harry ? Attends de voir la suite ! Et Ron merveilleux, certes ca va être merveilleux ! Voila !!!! Bisoux tendrement entre les deux yeux.

**Yop** : ceci devrait donc te plaire : Harry s'éloigne un peu plus de l'autorité de tonton Dumby… Quant aux situations surprenantes et bien on verra selon l'inspiration du moment ! Allez a bientôt !

**Ryan** : merci et bonne suite de lecture !

**Cocinelle-rouge13** : alala ! J'ai plein de travail, d'école oui ! Et en plus je suis malade mais bon ! Voila, pour Remus en ministre attends le prochain chapitre on va en reparler… Allez a bientôt !


	24. Lame de fond

**Chapitre 24. Lame de fond.**

La gargouille s'écarta et ils s'avancèrent sur l'escalier qui immédiatement se mit à tourner avant de les amener face à une lourde porte de chêne. Harry saisit le heurtoir en forme de Griffon pour signaler leur présence et entra suivi d'Hermione lorsqu'il se le vit demander.

Le vieux directeur ne sembla pas étonné de le voir accompagné de la jeune fille mais s'enquit des raisons de l'absence de Ron :

« Même si je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir, je m'étonne de ne pas voir monsieur Weasley qui habituellement vous accompagne tout deux. »

Hermione répondit alors que ce dernier était fatigué et préférait se coucher tôt afin d'être en pleine forme pour son premier jour de cours.

« Je tenais tout d'abord à vous présenter mes sincères félicitations car j'ai appris vos fiançailles par le professeur McGonagall. »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry assez étonnée et comprit à son expression amusée que cela ne faisait pas parti des « projets » évoqués dans sa lettre à Dumbledore. Ils remercièrent poliment le directeur qui s'inquièta par la suite du déroulement de leurs vacances. Harry résuma donc leur croisière avant de conclure :

« Tout s'est merveilleusement bien passé, même si ça manquait un peu de Mangemorts… »

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil.

« C'est vrai qu'il était hautement improbable que Voldemort me poursuive jusque là-bas étant donné que personne ne savait notre destination, pas même les parents d'Hermione. Je crois que vous devenez un peu paranoïaque sur vos vieux jours… » Précisa Harry qui souhaitait une fois pour toute mettre au point le problème de sa liberté.

Hermione fut tellement surprise d'apprendre que personne n'avait su où ils étaient qu'elle ne releva pas l'insolence de son fiancé. Elle songea que celui-ci avait été bien plus prudent qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Cent vingt-deux ans et toutes mes dents… mais apparemment pas mon esprit car ma propre jeunesse remonte à loin et même si j'y suis confronté tout les jours elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner… Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien…» fit le vieux directeur d'un ton las.

« Certes mais protection ne doit pas être confondu avec interdiction. » dit Harry d'un ton docte.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête sans un mot.

« C'est pourquoi il me semble qu'en dehors de ma scolarité à Poudlard je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. »

« Il est de mon devoirs de veiller sur le descendant des trois génération de Potter qui t'on précédées et qui m'ont autant apprécié que je les ai estimés. » s'expliqua le descendant de Merlin.

« Qui sont tous morts alors que vous êtes encore là… » Fit remarquer le jeune homme acerbe.

Le directeur sembla choqué de cette remarque et immédiatement Harry se sentit un peu injuste. Il n'osa croiser le regard d'Hermione qui restait silencieuse.

« Désolé. » ajouta t'il finalement.

Le directeur fit un vague signe signifiant que cela importait peu.

« Ton comportement de ces derniers temps tends à m'inciter à t'interdire de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, sais tu ? Je reste ton directeur après tout. » Rappela t'il.

« Encore des interdits… Vous savez très bien que vous ne pourrez m'empêcher d'y aller. » Fit un Harry exaspéré.

« Nous verrons bien. » répondit le directeur avec un brin de malice.

« Nous verrons bien. » conclut Harry.

Un silence s'instaura et finalement le directeur les invita à regagner leurs dortoirs. Déjà debout, Harry ajouta :

« Ah oui, je compte aussi étudier la magie noire cette année, que vous le vouliez ou on je ne pourrais me débarrasser de Voldemort sans y recourir d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Le directeur sembla réfléchir puis brandit sa baguette. Un certain nombre de livre s'échappèrent de sa bibliothèque et atterrirent dans les bras de Harry qui les réceptionna en une pile ordonnée.

« Les livres de la réserve te seraient inutiles et ceux que tu pourrais te procurer à Pré-au-Lard ou même à l'Allée des embrumes ne seraient que de pâles commentaires de ceux-ci. » fit simplement le directeur.

Cet acte fit grandement remonter le vieil homme dans l'estime du jeune homme qui oublia presque tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait contre lui. Il restait néanmoins conscient que Dumbledore ne faisait qu'affûter sa lame contre Voldemort, qu'au fond il n'était qu'un simple outil. Toutefois la confiance que lui témoignait le vieil homme lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Attends avant que tu partes je dois les soumettre à un sort d'illusion pour que les autres élèves ne découvrent pas de quoi ils traitent. Tu ne voudrais pas revivre l'exclusion de ta deuxième année ? »

Le souvenir de cette époque où on le soupçonnait d'être le descendant de Serpentard était bien trop cuisant pour qu'il l'oublie et il acquiesça.

De retour au dortoir, ils virent Ron qui les attendait. Il fut surpris de voir Harry revenir caché derrière une pile de grimoires qui dépassaient sa tête.

« Hermione ! Tu aurais pu attendre pour aller à la bibliothèque, l'année n'a même pas commencé ! » Soupira t'il. 

Hermione lui fit signe de se taire et ils s'installèrent à une table pour examiner les livres.

« _Traité de magie esthétique_ ? » demanda Ron en plissant le nez d'un air dégoûté alors qu'il tenait un grimoire qu'il voyait rose. « Tu veux te faire des frisettes Harry ? » demanda t'il sottement.

Harry rit et termillusionna Ron qui put constater qu'il tenait l'_Heptaméron_, ou _Livre de la magie des  éléments_ de Peter de Albano, épais volume en cuir noir. Ils le feuilletèrent pour constater qu'il traitait principalement des invocations et conjurations de démons et autres créatures sympathiques.

« Utile… » Fit Harry.

Le livre suivant se révéla être le premier des _Quatre livres de la Philosophie __Occulte de Henry Cornélius Agrippa, nommé aussi _Des cérémonies magiques : les quatre livres. _Ils savaient grâce à leurs cours d'Histoire de la Magie que ce sorcier était de sombre réputation. Comme le titre était assez clair ils passèrent au suivant, écartant ce volume et ses trois frères._

Celui-ci se présenta de lui-même, d'une voix caverneuse et emphatique : _Le dictionnaire démoniaque_ d'Ambrose Bierce. Tout trois se retournèrent pour vérifier que personne n'ai entendu le livre. Ils parcoururent le volume pour tomber sur des définitions de tout ce qui avait trait tant aux arts sombres qu'à la magie blanche. Satisfait, Harry le posa sur les précédents.

_Magie noire : sorts et enchantements les fit frémir dès qu'ils l'ouvrirent : les trois premières pages expliquaient les trois impardonnables. Les sorts suivant devaient eux aussi être redoutables !_

_Herbes et leurs propriétés magiques n'était quant à lui pas un inoffensif livre d'Herbologie et de Potions mais un véritable recueil de tout les supplices et tortures que l'on pouvait distiller à partir de plantes plus ou moins communes._

_Les huit sabbats de la sorcellerie était un calendrier expliquant les grandes cérémonies des sorcières du moyen age dont la plupart avaient des buts très peu avouables._

Les deux derniers livres se révélèrent être les plus redoutables : le _Nécronomicon_, ou le _Manuscrit de l'Arabe fou Al-Azif. _Binns leur en avait parlé en Histoire. Certainement le plus dangereux livre de magie noire au monde, ce livre était réservé à l'élite des mages noirs et Harry fut étonné que Dumbledore le lui confie, d'autant plus que si sa mémoire était bonne, seulement quelques exemplaires avaient échappé à l'autodafé. C'était un livre d'invocation plus terrible que l'_Heptaméron_. Il permettait d'invoquer des Divinités démoniques ou dieux anciens tels que Cthuluh ou Yog-Sototh et recevoir d'eux certains pouvoirs, ou la mort en cas d'échec de l'invocation. 

Enfin, ils découvrirent _Le livre des morts égyptien qui renfermait le savoir des prêtres de l'antiquité et dont ils avaient pu apprécier l'efficacité cet été là._

« Sûrement là-dedans que Voldemort a pioché ses recettes d'immortalité. » fit remarquer Hermione.

Les deux jeune hommes agréèrent et tout trois se rendirent finalement au dortoir qu'ils retrouvèrent avec une certaine joie même si Harry aurait préféré qu'ils soient mixtes.

Le lendemain matin au déjeuner leur fut distribué leur nouvel emplois du temps.

**Lundi **

Matin :

8h 12h : DCFM approfondie (duel) 

Après midi :

13h17h Métamorphose approfondie.

**Mardi**

Matin :

8h 10h : enchantements pratique 10h12h : théorie

Après-midi :

Harry Hermione : 14h16h Potions pratique, 16h18h théorie

Ron : 14h 17h  soins aux créatures magiques approfondis

**Mercredi : **

Harry : 8h10h : Apprentissage des techniques de base des Aurors. 10h12h Techniques d'Aurors, travaux pratiques.

Hermione : 8h 10h : Arithmancie formelle. 10h12h Arithmancie : au delà des nombres.

Ron : 8h12h Herbologie approfondie

**Jeudi :**

Matin :

 8h10h Métamorphose pratique, 10h12h théorie 

Après-midi :

13h17h enchantements approfondis

**Vendredi :**

Matin :

8h 10h DCFM pratique, 10h12h théorie

Après midi:

Harry, Hermione: 13h 17h: Potions approfondies

Ron : 13h 15h Herbologie 15h 17h : soin aux créatures magiques

Ron remarqua qu'ils ne découvriraient leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'en fin de semaine. Le 1er Septembre était tombé un lundi et ils ne devaient avoir cours avec elle que le vendredi d'après.

Finalement, assez découragés par la masse de travail qui s'annonçait une nouvelle fois…ils suivirent les hiboux postaux des yeux.

« Nous avons les Aspic en fin d'année. » leur rappelait une nouvelle fois Hermione en attrapant son exemplaire du Daily Prophet dont la une faisait état d'attaques de Mangemorts. 

Depuis la nomination de Rémus au poste de ministre, tout les lieux publics ou susceptibles de subir une quelconque agression étaient farouchement gardés par des détachements d'Aurors qui déployaient leurs forces. Les jeunes gens avaient d'ailleurs été passablement étonné de croiser des Aurors au sein même du collège mais Dumbledore avait annoncé dans son discours de la veille qu'ils étaient ici sur sa demande, au cas ou. Le Capitaine de la section de Poudlard, que Harry avait entendu discuter avec McGonagall en allant déjeuner semblait se nommer Aragoth. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un bien qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. 

Les trois amis s'étaient vite souvenus que les Aurors étaient sous les ordres de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui avait réintégré son poste après la chute de Fudge et que lui-même dépendait directement de Rémus.

« Tout va bien ! » avait résumé Harry.

C'est donc dans ce contexte ultra sécurisé que Voldemort avait du se rabattre sur son ancienne stratégie bien moins efficace mais non moins impressionnante : attaquer des maisons isolés et ne laisser qu'un choix très restreint à leurs occupant, le servir ou mourir, dans d'atroces souffrances il va sans dire. C'est ainsi qu'il agissait depuis maintenant un mois.

La journée fut maussade pour Harry et Hermione qui endurèrent quatre heures de Rogue tandis que Ron se réjouit d'une après midi passé en compagnie d'Hagrid. Il déchanta par contre lorsqu'il apprit que le professeur Grubby-Plank avait définitivement acquit le poste de professeur titulaire d'Herbologie. Il avait espéré que Dumbledore trouve quelqu'un d'autre mais en vain semblait il.

Ce fut donc l'inverse le lendemain : Ron regagna la salle commune ronchon alors qu'Harry et Hermione semblaient tout contents. D'une part de se revoir parce qu'ils avaient été séparés durant quatre heures, d'autre part parce qu'ils avaient découvert une nouvel facette de leur enseignement d'option. Harry avait enfin un peu de pratique en Apprentissage des techniques d'Auror : il s'était entraîné à ouvrir des portes fermées par tout les moyens possibles et Hermione avait découvert les applications de l'Arithmancie qui ne se limitait pas à une simple divination par les nombres.

Le jeudi sembla passer tout seul car les deux matières : enchantement et métamorphose étaient des sujets qu'ils appréciaient et ainsi ils arrivèrent au vendredi matin et au tant attendu cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

La sorcière que Rémus avait présentée comme le professeur Griffith les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle était fine et élancée, ses longs cheveux noirs atteignaient presque son bassin. Harry qui lui avait donné une quarantaine d'année lorsqu'il l'avait vu de loin au banquet de début d'année, cru d'abord s'être trompé. Pas un cheveux blanc ni autre signe d'age, si ce n'est de fines rides sous les pommettes quand elle souriait. Finalement Harry estima qu'elle devait avoir trente-cinq ans. 

Elle s'assit sur son bureau et attendit que les élèves soient installés. Ceux-ci se turent bientôt, intimidés par leur seule expérience avec un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal féminin.

« Bienvenue à tous ! J'espère que nous passerons ensemble une année agréable et instructive. Je voulais tout d'abord vous dire que Rémus…excusez moi j'ai l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi, donc Mr Lupin m'a présenté comme le professeur Griffith au banquet de début d'année. En réalité il s'agit du nom de mon défunt mari et je vous demanderais donc de me nommer par mon nom de jeune fille, je suis Alicia Pettigrew… »

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Tout le monde savait la vérité depuis que le ministère avait réhabilité Sirius Black. Harry se dressa et courut du premier rang où il avait prit place dans son optimisme débordant pour cette matière, et claqua violement la porte. Hermione eut une expression embrassée, s'excusa et sortit à son tour.

Ron se retrouva seul au premier rang mais n'osa pas déserter la salle, d'autant plus qu'il lui faudrait prendre les affaires de ses camarades à la fin du cours.

« Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter… » Reprit le professeur visiblement peinée. « En réalité inutile de me répondre, il ressemble tant à son père… »

A ces mots Ron vira au rouge et ses poings se contractèrent sur la table. Le professeur qui le regardait à ce moment là –il était juste à coté d'Harry avant qu'il ne sorte-, précisa :

« Je suis la sœur de Peter mais je vous prie de croire que je n'en suis pas fière. Vous êtes la seule classe à qui j'ai révélé cela mais il me semblait normal qu'une certaine personne sache la vérité. »

Ron se calma un peu.

« Monsieur … ? » demanda t'elle en pointant le rouquin.

« Weasley, Ronald Weasley madame. » répondit il d'un ton qu'il espérait exempt de toute trace de colère.

« Vous demanderez à votre ami de bien vouloir venir, seul, dans mon bureau ce soir à dix-huit heures, il ne s'agit évidement pas d'un retenue quoi que cela pourrait le devenir s'il s'aventurait à ne pas venir. » 

Ron hocha la tête en se disant que ce professeur n'était pas si accommodant qu'il l'aurait cru à ses sourires du début du cour.

« Une dernière précision : je serais remplacée environs tout les mois par le professeur Rogue car ma lycanthropie ne me permettra pas d'assurer ces cours. »

Un murmure étonné parcourut l'assemblée des élèves, puis le cours débuta et se révéla passionnant. Ron et ses camarades furent très heureux de retrouver un professeur qui ne se contentait pas seulement de leur faire lire un livre pour gamin sorcier débile.

L'après midi, ce fut un Harry renfermé qui rejoignit les cachots, Hermione posséssivement agrippée par le bras. Pendant le cour, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de murmurer en faisant mine de contrôler son chaudron :

« Alors comme ça Potter, on n'apprécie pas cette pauvre Alicia…. La pauvre est pourtant aussi gentille qu'une petite souris… »

Harry lui jetta un regard glacial auquel Rogue répondit par un grand sourire. Leur relation était étrange depuis qu'Harry avait réintégré Gryffondor : le professeur ne le désavantageait plus dans sa notation ni ne le discriminait verbalement. Du moins ne visait il plus Harry qu'il appréciait assez, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer James… Et donc Harry n'était plus vraiment disposé à prendre le thé en sa compagnie comme l'an passé. 

Quatre heures plus tard ce fut donc d'un coup joyeux que Harry quitta enfin le cachot de Potions approfondies. Il eut juste le temps de regagner la tour des Gryffondors pour prendre une douche et se calmer avant de prendre le chemin du bureau de « la rate ».

Il toqua à la porte du bureau dans lequel il avait tant souffert l'an passé et se vit inviter à entrer. Il fut surprit de voir Rémus assis aux cotés du professeur de l'autre coté du bureau.

Harry salua les deux adultes avant de s'asseoir. Ce fut Rémus qui ouvrit les débats :

« Harry, je te présente ma future femme, Alicia Pettigrew. »

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui ne masqua pas son dégoût au nom tant détesté.

Rémus dut donc lui expliquer qu'Alicia était en tout point différente de l'image qu'il avait des Pettigrew. En fait à entendre Rémus, Peter était une anormalité dans sa famille, un traître à son propre sang avant d'être un traître aux Potter.

Harry écouta pendant une demi heure le lycanthrope avant de conclure la discussion avec insolence ce qui chez lui était signe d'exaspération :

« A l'éssai… » Et il sortit.

 Le mois de Septembre fut semblable aux autres, Harry s'habitua au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, reprit les séances de l'AD et le Quidditch. Etant le plus ancien joueur de l'équipe, McGonagall l'avait logiquement nommé capitaine. Il avait donc organisé des sélections dès la deuxième semaine. Méta Lica l'ancienne attrapeuse avait demandé à participer mais Harry lui avait demandé si elle acceptait le poste d'attrapeur remplaçante, mettant en avant le fait que l'an prochain il ne serait plus là. Elle avait accepté de bon cœur et ainsi trois nouveaux joueurs firent leur apparition dans l'équipe calamiteuse de Gryffondor : Elena Smirnoff, Igor Zubrowka et Richard Absoluth remplacèrent les trois poursuiveuses qui avaient fini leur études. Tout trois en troisième année, ils auraient le temps de s'améliorer avec les années.

Un samedi matin très tôt, dans le courrant Novembre, l'équipe encore endormie suivit Harry au stade. Ron fit valoir le fait qu'Harry commençait déjà à ressembler à Dubois mais cela ne lui fit pas entendre raison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la pelouse du terrain après s'être changés dans les vestiaires, ils se réunirent autours d'Harry.

« Bon, nous allons faire une exercice simple pour débuter : nos trois poursuiveurs tentent de marquer, les batteurs et moi-même jouons le rôle des poursuiveurs adverses et Ron tu arrêtes les tirs. En gros un match ou les deux équipes marquent dans les mêmes buts, ceux là… »

Il pointa les trois buts de droite mais se figea d'effroi. Le soleil rougeoyant faisait apparaître en contre jours trois formes suspendues aux anneaux, oscillant dans le vent du matin. Ils se rapprochèrent pour constater que trois filles oscillaient, pendues au bout de cordes de plusieurs mètres attachées aux cercles de Quidditch. Leurs mains étaient attachées dans leurs dos et des baillons avaient assourdi leurs cris. Prit de nausée, Harry les identifia comme étant les trois filles du Trio Maléfique, les demoiselles de Serdaigles amatrices de magie noire : Insania Thérion, Marie-Line Manson et Elend Incubus. La marque des ténèbres était dessinée en dessous des buts. La pelouse calcinée figurait un crâne avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche. De toute la vitesse de son balai, Harry fila vers l'école. Il ne prit la peine d'en descendre qu'une fois devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur mais étant donné l'heure très matinale il ne croisa aucun professeur et que peu d'élèves. 

Tout les professeurs furent réunit l'après midi même et dans un discours prononcé le soir, Dumbledore conclut à une vengeance perpétrée par des sympathisants du seigneur des ténèbre qui avaient vraisemblablement cherché à punir les jeunes filles. Celles-ci auraient refusé de rejoindre leurs rangs. Cette mise à mort portait aussi atteinte à l'image sécuritaire du collège et remettait en cause l'efficacité des Aurors en poste à Poudlard.

Mais cet évènement tragique fut le seul qui devait entacher ce trimestre qui en dehors de cette horrible exécution se passa plutôt bien.

Octobre fut marqué par les premiers décrets du nouveau ministre. Après avoir renforcé la sécurité dès son arrivée au pouvoir, Rémus s'était attelé à la lourde tâche de rétablir l'égalité des droits des êtres à intelligence du même niveau que les êtres humains. Dans une première série d'articles qu'il prit soin de soumettre au peuple par le biais d'un plébiscite, Rémus s'occupa des Vampires et Loups-garous en particulier. La communauté sorcière sembla plutôt bien accepter de se rendre souvent aux urnes car elle se sentait plus impliquée dans les décisions de l'état. Ainsi dans la conjoncture actuelle, Rémus parvint à faire reconnaître ces classes « semi-humaines » comme égales des hommes normaux. Il faut dire que la haine exacerbée contre Voldemort et la crainte que ces êtres potentiellement dangereux ne s'allient à lui, favorisèrent la promulgation de ces lois. Novembre vit le texte de loi définitif adopté. Il était présenté en ces termes :

**Acte de régulation des droits et devoirs des créatures semi-humaines :**

Préambule : sont nommées créatures semi-humaines toutes les espèces anthropomorphes dotées d'une intelligence équivalente à l'être humain. Sont reconnues comme créatures semi-humaines : les Harpies, les Centaures, les Elfes, les Cyclopes, les Gobelins et les Gorgones. Les créatures semi-humaines classifiées comme potentiellement dangereuses : les Vampires, les Loups-garous et les Géants. Ces listes ne sont pas exhaustives et sujettes à modification, elles sont à la disposition des concernés au département de régulation des créatures semi-humaines du ministère de la Magie.

Article premier : Toute  créature semi-humaine de la catégorie « potentiellement dangereuse » devra être enregistré au département de régulation des créatures semi-humaines afin d'être contrôlée par le ministère et pouvoir jouir des droits cités ci-après. Tout contrevenant s'expose à l'application de l'article 5b.

Article second : Tout les Loups-garous devront se rendre les veilles de pleine lune dans des centres spécialisés où ils seront accueillit durant leur transformation. Une potion Tue-loup leur sera distribuée et tout sera fait pour les aider dans cette épreuve. Les transformations en dehors du cadre sécurisé de ces centres sont désormais illégales et tout contrevenant s'expose à l'application de l'article 5b.

Article troisième : Tout les Vampires disposeront d'hémoglobine artificielle pour leur consommation personnelle. Une chaine de distribution contrôlée par le ministère sera crée à cet effet. Il leur est interdit de consommer du sang humain sans accord du donneur. Tout contrevenant s'expose à l'application de l'article 5a ou 5b.

Article quatrième : Les Géants se doivent d'adopter un comportement responsable et amical envers les humains et réciproquement. Tout contrevenant s'expose à l'application de l'article 5a ou 5b.

Article cinquième 

(a) : Toute  créature semi-humaine de la catégorie « potentiellement dangereuse » convaincue d'attaque sur un être humain ou une autre créature semi-humaine sera impitoyablement chassée et abattue par la commission de régulation des créatures dangereuses. Les créatures semi-humaines n'étant pas sensibles au baiser du Détraqueur, la peine de mort remplace ce châtiment ultime. La pleine lune pour les Loups-garous, la soif de sang pour les Vampires ou la haine des géants pour les humains ne sauraient être des excuses valables car ces cas ont été sujets de lois (articles 2,3 et 4).

(b) : Tout contrevenant aux articles 1, 2, 3 et 4 de cet Acte fera l'objet d'une enquête et passible de la peine de mort en cas de récidive.

Article sixième : Les créatures semi-humaines naissent, vivent et demeurent égales en droit avec les humains. Elles sont leur égal. Les articles de la Déclaration Universelle des Droits de l'Homme s'appliquent aux créatures semi-humaines et la Déclaration des Droits de l'Enfant à leur progéniture.

Article septième : Tout atteinte à l'intégrité morale ou physique et tout acte discriminatoire contre une créature semi-humaine sera jugée de la même manière qu'une atteinte à un humain. La peine maximale encourue est le baiser du Détraqueur.

Article huitième : Les créatures semi-humaines ont accès à toutes les professions, lieux publics et services dont jouissent les humains. De même ces créatures sont tenues de respecter l'ensemble des lois humaines lorsqu'elles sont en présence d'humains. Les lois tribales restent l'affaire des différentes races et ne concernent pas les humains.

Article neuvième : Les créatures semi-humaines ont droit à un salaire et tout acte d'esclavage sera puni de lourdes sanctions ou peines de prison.

Article dernier : Les créatures semi-humaines peuvent élire des représentants dans les assemblées dirigeantes de l'état. Le nombre des représentant dépendra du nombre d'individus recensés par espèce. 

Lorsque Harry lut l'acte Acte de régulation des droits et devoirs des créatures semi-humaines, il crut le dernier jour de Rémus arrivé.

« Il va se faire assassiner c'est pas possible ! Il a osé crée une véritable lame de fond qui chamboule la société entière ! »

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, l'acte fut accepté par 71% des sorciers et 98% des créatures semi-humaines. En effet ces dernières accéptèrent avec empressement de se conformer à cette loi qui quoi que sévère, était juste. Quant aux peines encourues, qu'étaient elles face aux larges battues dont ces espèces étaient victimes ?

Ainsi, sorciers et créatures semi-humaines formèrent à cet instant non plus des sociétés séparées mais « la communauté magique ». Cette loi, unique au monde, devait marquer un tournant irréversible dans la coopération des espèces intelligentes dans le monde entier.

Ainsi Hermione folle de joie put jeter ses badges SALE et arrêter sa fabrication d'habits pour les elfes de maison.

Finalement beaucoup de gens remercièrent Voldemort qui à son insu avait permis d'instaurer une société plus égalitaire. C'est dans cette atmosphère joyeuse et conviviale que les premières neiges arrivèrent, sans pour autant éteindre la flamme de détermination qui habitait la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain Chapitre : « Il est né le divin enfant : joyeux Noël ! »**

Et oui au prochain chapitre on fête noël on est contentet on s'amuse avec même un bal et tout je pense.

**D'abord : petit sondage : combien de temps mettez vous en moyenne pour lire mes chapitres ? Les lecteurs d'habitudes muet sont aussi convié à répondre, je vais pas les mordre ! (Je sais ça incite beaucoup à répondre).**

Bon ce chapitre. Aloooorrs :

- j'éspère que vous n'avez rien contre un Harry qui pratique la magie noire mais uniquement contre les mages noirs.

- Les livres cités sont authentiques et je les tiens a disposition des lecteurs que ca intéresserait (version electronique en anglais). Je les ai pas tous lu donc ptetre yen a ils parlent pas de ca mais bon, je detaillerai dans les chapitres suivants, surtout le fameux Nécronomicon.

- Cette fois l'emplois du temps n'est pas un « bonus » post-chapitre je vous le met direct dans le chapitre comme ça personne ne le ratera

- Chuis content de mon idée pour le prof de DCFM. Faut dire que je savais pas du tout qui mettre jusqu'à ce qu'il faille obligatoirement lui mettre un nom. C'est bof un prof qui se presente pas a son premier cours..deja qu'au discours de debut d'année j'ai zappé… M'enfin même si j'aime pas Peter elle remontera l'estime que l'on porte aux Pettigrew. 

- Les trois nouveaux poursuiveurs sont evidement un hommage à la grande déesse VODKA (ou ça fait alcolo je sais). Pour Info : Smirnoff est la déesse suprême, épouse de Krom le dieu des barbares et eux deux sont au dessus de tout les autres dieux. :o)

- Pour ceux qui aimaient le trio infernal ben désolé mais y'avait plus eut de mort depuis trop longtemps. Pour la mise en scène c'est une idée que j'ai eut..enfin une image qui m'est apparue dans mes délires enfiévrés de ce week end. (ca craint non ?)

Voila ! Bon est-ce que cette loi Rémusienne vous plait ?

Bon sinon pour éviter de le répeter dans mes reponses : je vais mieux : la preuve un autre chapitre. Bon après je vais me calmer et travailler un peu donc le prochain chapitre pas avant vendredi aprem je pense ou samedi.

Je sais que ce premier trimestre est passé à toute vitesse mais c'est parce que des évènements arrivent… Après noël, et la période Noël- fin de l'année sera beaucoup plus longue et intense. Vous comprendrez dans quelques chapitres.

**Maintenant un petit podium des reviewer les plus fidèles :**

1er : Harry **Gryffondor** : depuis le chapitre 3 !!!!

2ème : **Maëlle** : depuis le chapitre 4 !

2ème ex-aequo : **Mangemort** : aussi depuis le 4 ! Avec félicitation du Jury pour ses goût musicaux on ne peut plus appréciables.

3ème : **Harryjo** : depuis le 7ème avec un prix spécial pour les review les plus courtes :o)

Prix honorifique du meilleur Reviewer décerné à **Luc 'Racatte' Granger** qui à ce titre s'est vu promouvoir au rang de « Papa d'Hermione » et futur bô papa d'Harry. De magnifiques reviews dans lesquelles il ne se contente pas de compliments ou de me presser de continuer mais qui détaille ce qui lui a plu, déplu et explique pourquoi, qui donne des idées et délire bien. Bref suffit de voir la taille de ses review et de mes réponses (wé le gros bloc en dessous bientôt plus long que le chapitre)

Prix du reviewer le plus flatteur décérné à **Manolia**** la Douce qui ne manque pas de vocabulaire pour décrire l'essence divine qui est mienne et le style irréprochable qui est mien. Au point de carrément m'écrire qu'elle ne peut m'adresser de reproche car elle n'en a aucun. Moi parfait ? Oui je sais mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une fille le comprenne… :o) Bon faut quand même que je précise que je déconne avant d'avoir 50 review de féministes enflammés (quoique le compteur apprécierait) : ayez pas peur moi aussi je suis gouine. Enfin j'aime les femmes quoi… demandez à Maëlle, les endroits pas possibles où je l'ai embrassé…**

Et bien, que diriez vous de passer aux **réponses aux Reviewers ? **

**Luc 'Racatte' Granger : bon c'est 23 ct une erreur, 24 pour ff.net car il y a l'avertissement au début. Boooooon –prends une grande respiration et se lance- ta fille te traite pas de « sale Moldu » elle s'étonne juste de l'évolution rapide de son père qui quelques années plus tôt était paumé dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas alors que maintenant il se promène sans complexes au milieux de sorciers. Voila, pis Tom le barman est là pour ça aussi : il peut ouvrir aux Moldus au prix où sont ses bierraubeure ! Pour les allusions à Ginny, tu as bô dire, ct obligé. Bon plus la deuxième mais justement Harry trace un trait définitif sur le passé : il est capable de dormir dans cette chambre sans pb. En plus arrête de te faire du mauvais sang maintenant qu'ils sont fiancés, Harry n'as plus le droit de regarder ailleurs… Bon pour le CAPMEF (Centre d'Accueil des Parents Moldus d'Enfants Sorciers) ben c pas une si mauvaise idée… a développer plus tard. Merci ! Tiens o fait c'est de famille de créer des associations à la con ? (oups desolé :oD)  Bon alors pour Garry bézouilleur inocent : moi aussi j'ai trouvé que l'excuse était sublime ! Si on pouvait en faire autant dans le monde réel ! M'enfin bon. Dumbledore sans cœur ? Non plutôt sans toutes se facultés intellectuelles je dirais :o). Sinon pour Harry et les portoloins : cf le t5 où à la fin il bronche pas pour prendre celui que crée Dumbledore (la tête de la statue). Pis contrairement aux autres moyens de transports ça permet une vraie surprise alors que l'avion… pis en plus t'arrive direct où tu veux, c'est-à-dire au plus beau ! La déclaration : en général on est mieux seul non ? Pis en plus le cadre est si romantique et parfait ! Faut dire qu'il avait mit le réveil pour qu'elle soit debout avant le lever du soleil, il calcule tout ! Pis je les ai jamais fait combattre contre Seti et Toutou. J'ai dit qu'ils avaient visité leur tombe avec le commun des Moldus et que le soir ils étaient allés dans des tombes interdites au public. (les momies des deux Pharaons sont au musée du Caire en + !). Le coussin 5 étoile : ben wé dans une suite royale… t'as même les ti ponpons dorés  à ce prix ! Pour l'intégration de la technologie Moldue tinkiet quand ils seront mariés : je te rappelle que les deux ont vécu chez des Moldus. Les tapis volants sont interdits en Europe (relis les livres) ou ils concurrencent les balais mais pas en orient où ils sont légendaires. Ta fille réfléchie et sérieuse ? Casse c… oui ! La preuve Harry l'a bien cassée avec son « J'ai plus envie » :o). Voilaaaa ouuuf –réspire enfin !- Bon. Sinon tu me parles comme si tu me connaissait pas… pourtant Lord Aragoth n'est qu'un pseudonyme… devines… Aragoth B…. allez…. Avec un K à la fin….Aragoth Bl….k oui Black ! Non pas un de ces horrible racistes, je suis comme mon père, Sirius, un rebel. Hihi enfin tu en sauras plus sur moi plus tard… Mais ne le dit pas à Hermione… chuuut. Voila record de taille de réponse battu, ca devient un cercle vicieux : ta review n'en sera que plus longue :o) Allez on vas laisser un peu de place aux autres ! A ciao et merci de passer tant de temps pour m'aider a faire de cette fic ce qu'elle est ! Sisi je t'assure t'y es pour beaucoup : regardes juste la taille des réponses aux autres un peu !!!**

**Malco** : héhé c'est vrai que ces Potter ne font jamais rien comme les autres ! D'ailleurs ne t'inquiète surtout pas : il va en laisser une de marque à Poudlard, ça oui ! Bon bon et bien voila c'est tout ! Merci d'être fidèle à ma fic (t'as interet ou je te lache aussi ! :o) ca fait peur hein ?) et de me soutenir ! Allez à bientôt que ce soit ici ou chez toi !

**Manolia**** la Douce** : Pas grave ca fera une review par chapitre ! Dit moi tu te relache niveau review ! J'ai plus rien à répondre moi ! Bon ben voici la suite vite comme demandé ! Avec toute ma tendresse mon romantisme et de grands coups de langue, L.Aragoth :o) kelle klasse !

**Mangemort : Bravo ! C bien ca ! Z'avez pas honte non ? Pov gamines ! En plus c meme pas vous qui les avez pendu… c des élèves qui vous lechent les bottes. Tssss par contre sympa la mise en scène dans le soleil levant… avec assez de corde pour que ca puisse balancer avec le vent… mais vous auriez pu leur aracher les yeux au moins bande d'amateurs… Bon en espérant que tu as apprécié… Allez ! A la taverne ! A la Vodka ! Aux chiottes vite je vais gerber !**

**Maëlle : Martyriser ronny ? j'oserais jamais ! Regarde j'ai même fait le premier passage ou c'est lui qui mène l'action et ou on est dans ses pensées alors que jusque là je n'avais utilisé que Herm et Harry. Et j'ai même decouvert quelquechose : il est capable de reflechir ! Bon pas vite mais quand même ! Bon ok en fait il réfléchit une fois (relis tu verras : il trouve la prof pas si accomodante) mais c'est toujours ca. Bon enfin tinkiet c'etait juste pour qu'il ait ses 10 lignes de gloire. C'est fini ! :oD. Sinon, moi aussi j'adore l'egypte (chuis pas en histoire pour rien je serais Egyptologue moua !) Pis bon Voldidounet et tata Bella ne pouvaient pas savoir ou il était !Et voila ! Bisoux sous le menton ! **

**Yop : La suite de la rebellion, même si techniquement Harry ne peut pas l'envoyer totalement peter. C'est son directeur quand même ! Bon ben voici vite la suite comme demandé dans ta review. Pour ta partie de vampire fait gaffe ! maintenant tu doit boire que tu sang en canette ! Loi Rémusienne oblige ! Et voila ! A bientôt et merci de ta fidélité si….fidèle :o)**

**Ryan : Les Potter ne font jamais rien comme les autres ! pis Innatendu est le maître mot de ma fic non ? Voici donc la suite demandée et en express en plus ! Allez merci et en esperant que cela te plaise !**


	25. Il est né le divin enfant : Joyeux Noël ...

**Chapitre 25. Il est né le divin enfant : Joyeux Noël !    **

Au premier matin de décembre, le professeur Dumbledore se leva au début du déjeuner pour une annonce. Tous le regardaient avec appréhension, anticipant une mauvaise nouvelle. Cependant, son air mystérieux n'avait rien à voir avec la mine sombre qu'il arborait les jours de deuil. Il laissa planer un silence expectatif quelques secondes.

« Chers élèves. Comme vous le savez, les temps sont durs et c'est pourquoi il m'est impossible de vous laisser aller à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end. » Et avant que les protestations de élèves ne deviennent assourdissantes il reprit. « Cependant, je sais parfaitement que vous désirez vous distraire et à cette fin j'ai décidé avec les autres professeurs, qu'un bal serait la meilleure façon de célébrer le début des vacances. Ce bal se tiendra le 19 au soir, veille du départ du Poudlard-express pour que tout le monde puisse y participer. »

Immédiatement, les demandes fusèrent, croisant les exclamations horrifiées des demoiselles qui se lamentaient de ne pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour choisir une robe de bal. Dumbledore assista à la scène avec un sourire avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« J'ai en outre demandé à certaines personnes de bien vouloir venir au château pour les préparatifs. Ainsi madame Guipure viendra les deux prochains week-ends proposer ses robes de bal et prendre les commandes personnalisées et une vendeuse de la joaillerie _La baguette d'or de Pré-au-Lard proposera ses bijoux. De même si vous désirez prendre commande de cadeaux pour vos amis et votre famille, vous devrez confier la tâche à votre directeur de maison. »_

L'unique pensée des élèves en ce jour fut de trouver un partenaire avec qui ils n'auraient pas honte de se présenter au bal. Ron réussit à mettre la main sur Parvati, mais uniquement parce que celle-ci venait de se faire lamentablement ridiculiser par Seamus qui avait littéralement éclaté de rire à sa demande. Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient naturellement hors de cette agitation et s'amusaient à voir leurs amis passer de l'un à l'autre, se déclarer en rougissant ou même parfois recevoir des gifles. Ainsi, tranquillement installé dans un sofa au coin du feu, Hermione callée dans ses bras, Harry suivait les tribulations de Neville qui finit cependant par trouver une cinquième année qui à défaut d'être mignonne, avait accepté.

L'air de Harry se fit songeur alors qu'il déclarait.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas avec qui y aller… »

Son regard fit le tour de la salle avant d'interpeller Lavande :

« Lavande, dit moi, tu viendrait avec moi au bal ? »

Celle-ci prit un air mortifié.

« J'y vais déjà avec Dean… je suis désolé j'aurais tellement aimé ! »

Evidement Harry le savait d'avance mais il continua son petit jeu.

« Et toi Parvati ? »

« Mais j'y vais avec Ron ! » s'exclama t'elle, triste d'être déjà engagée.

« Ah, oui où avais-je la tête… » Fit Harry en haussant les yeux.

Ron souriait du petit manège d'Harry mais Hermione ne semblait pas ravie…

« Bon, puisque aucune fille ne veut de moi… je vais devoir me rabattre sur un mec. Bon, Ron est pris, Neville aussi, Dean aussi, remarque j'aime pas trop son physique… ah oui tiens… SEAMUS ! »

« Oui ? » Fit celui-ci en s'approchant.

Harry lui demanda alors d'une telle voix que toute la salle commune entendit :

« Tu viendrait avec moi au bal ? »

Dans une parfaite imitation de gamine enamourée, agitant la main devant sa bouche en gloussant, il répliqua :

« Mais bien sur Harrrriiiii chéri ! »

Lavande et Parvati se sentirent étrangement atteintes dans leur dignité et se retirèrent, la bouche pincée, dans leur dortoir.

Alors que Ron était affalé sur son canapé, les mains croisées sur les côtes, Harry tenta de masquer un sourire en disant :

« Tu mettra ta jolie robe bleu et tes bottines noires ? »

Seamus prit alors un air malheureux.

« Oh Harriii je suis désolée je l'ai oubliée chez moi… » Une expression coupable sur le visage.

Harry se fit alors méprisant.

« Dans ce cas oublie ce que je t'ai dit tu peut toujours rêver de m'accompagner… »

Seamus eut un petit « pffii » très féminin et dédaigneux avant de s'éloigner en tortillant des fesses.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, tous l'entendirent éclater de rire avant de revenir, marchant normalement cette fois.

Hermione qui au début sembler ne pas apprécier la blague douteuse avait maintenant un sourire qu'elle perdit lorsque Harry ajouta. 

« Bon, ben ça ne règle pas mon problème ça ! Avec qui je vais bien pouvoir y aller moi ? »

Un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes lui rappela l'existence d'Hermione qu'il n'avait biensur pas oublié. 

« Oui ? » fit il en se retournant vers elle.

Voyant l'air McGonagallien qu'elle avait prit, Harry se dit qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il se leva alors, non sans faire glisser la jeune fille qui était appuyée contre lui. Un genou à terre et la main sur le cœur, il prit un air lyrique pour demander dans une parodie de demande en mariage.

« Est-ce que Mademoiselle ma fiancée me ferait l'honneur d'accepter ma compagnie pour ce bal de noël ? » demanda t'il d'un air solennel sous les regards dépités de la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor. 

Hermione fit semblant de prendre un instant de réflexion avant de lui accorder un simple :

« Soit ! »

Harry saisit alors sa main et y déposa un baisemain galant avant de reprendre sa place aux cotés de la jeune fille et de vite se faire pardonner.

La vie sembla alors reprendre dans la salle commune. Maintenant qu'il était officiel qu'Hermione et Harry allaient au bal ensemble. Beaucoup avaient espéré une altercation dans le couple et le petit jeu d'Harry avait exacerbé les convoitises. En effet, trois an plus tôt on aurait dit qu'il y avait trois beaux partis à Poudlard : Cédric Diggory pour son charme, Drago Malefoy pour son nom et ses richesses, et Harry Potter pour sa célébrité. Or maintenant que le père Malefoy était un évadé recherché par les Aurors et que Cédric n'était plus, il ne restait qu'Harry. De plus, ces trois dernières années avaient vu le garçon famélique et trop petit pour son age radicalement changé. Il était maintenant un jeune homme bien bâti et au charme certain, comme son père. De même Hermione n'était plus la petite première de la classe aux cheveux toujours en bataille et aux dents trop longues mais une superbe demoiselle à la silhouette élancée, ses magnifiques cheveux désormais impeccablement coiffés cascadant jusqu'à ses épaules délicates. Evidement la bague de fiançailles n'était pas passée inaperçue et les demoiselles endeuillées avaient du se faire une raison et chercher l'amour de leur vie ailleurs…

C'est avec une mauvaise foi évidente que les garçons voyaient en Harry un Bellâtre qui draguait grâce à son nom et collectionnait les conquêtes glorieuses : Chang, Granger… et les filles en Hermione une gourgandine qui ne cherchait qu'a se mettre en valeur en sortant avec le jeune homme le plus courtisé de l'école. Jeune homme qui ne se savait pas un tel enjeu d'ailleurs…

La semaine se passa donc dans la fébrilité la plus totale. Tous attendaient le week-end pour enfin trouver la robe ou le bijou idéal. Les septièmes et sixièmes années avaient été les seuls admis au dernier bal qui avait été organisé lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les robes de bal étaient donc largement trop petites et madame Guipure se retrouva submergée par les quatre cent élèves de l'école. Heureusement elle avait prévu le coup et avait préparé de nombreuses robes de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Elle avait mis à parti les autres boutiques de robes de fête dont celle de Pré-au-Lard, ne pouvant absolument pas s'occuper avec ses quatre employées de toutes les commandes et retouches à faire en seulement trois semaines. Elle organisa les choses d'une manière très ingénieuse : un planning réparti sur les deux week-ends montrait à quelle heure les filles de telle année de Gryffondor étaient attendues, à quelle autre les garçons de sixième année de Serdaigle pourraient venir… Ainsi les partenaires ne voyaient pas les tenues de leur cavalier ou cavalières et tout le monde serait servi sans chahut ni panique.

Entre les deux séances de vente s'écoula une autre semaine au cours de laquelle Harry fêta l'anniversaire d'Hermione et sa majorité. Ils passèrent une soirée d'un romantisme exquis dans la Salle sur Demande où Harry avait fait apparaître une salle de restaurant avec même les serveurs et tout…A la fin du repas il lui tendit un petit paquet qui se révéla être une magnifique montre enchantée en or blanc. Puis il réclama une chambre douillette et agréable, avec un canapé profond devant une cheminée et un grand lit à baldaquin où il lui offrit son second cadeau.

Harry et Ron se présentèrent donc le second week-end en début d'après-midi du samedi pour choisir leur robes. La grande salle avait été réquisitionnée et de nombreuses cabines d'essayage étaient alignées contre les murs tandis que l'emplacement des tables était occupé par d'innombrables présentoirs. Des centaines de robes s'offraient aux élèves qui ne savaient plus s'ils devaient choisir tel modèle qui s'accordait bien avec leur couleur de cheveux ou celle qui mettait en valeur leurs yeux… Harry prit deux costumes totalement différents et partit se changer pendant que Ron furetait à la recherche d'une robe pas trop chère. Il sortit bien vite et offrit un regard interrogatif à Ron qui fronça le nez en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Au deuxième essai, Les yeux exorbités de Ron confirmèrent que son choix était judicieux et il régla la charmante vendeuse qui l'avait conseillé. Après quoi il aida Ron dans ses recherches. Il tomba sur la Robe idéale et la présenta à Ron qui la trouva magnifique avant de constater avec tristesse son prix. Harry haussa les épaules, la paya et lui tendit en disant :

« Joyeux noël ! »

Ron, trop surprit pour s'opposer à temps, saisit le sac et remercia longuement son ami.

Il sembla que tout le monde ait finalement trouvé son bonheur et la tension baissa quelque peu, même si tout le monde était impatient que ce fameux bal ait lieu. Même les premières années n'avaient plus que ce sujet de discussion et étaient tout fous à l'idée de goûter à la biéraubeurre alors que normalement ils auraient du attendre leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard en troisième année.

Il va sans dire que les cours subirent un certain relâchement dès le mercredi précédent le bal qui avait lieu le vendredi. La nuit serait courte voire inexistante pour ceux qui devaient prendre le Poudlard-express le samedi et rejoindre leurs familles pour les fêtes. Harry avait été convié au Terrier, au square Grimmaurd et chez les Granger. Ne sachant que faire, il avait proposé de passer noël avec les Weasley au quartier général, satisfaisant ainsi Rémus et la famille de rouquins, puis le jour de l'an au 218 Berserker Street pour plaire à beau-papa et belle-maman.

Finalement le jour J arriva et les élèves furent bien curieux de savoir ce qui se tramait derrière les portes closes de la grande salle. Ils avaient reçu ordre de prendre leur repas de midi dans leurs salles communes et les grandes portes de chêne étaient restées muettes face aux protestations des élèves.

Le grand hall qui avait donc été investit dès la fin des cours fut bientôt déserté par les élèves qui devaient se pomponner pour faire le meilleur effet possible dans ce grand étalage de chaire fraîche qu'était le bal.

Ron descendit bien vite de la salle de bain, il avait passé sa robe d'un blanc immaculé et s'était coiffé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sa chevelure rousse ressortait sur le blanc tant et si bien que l'on aurait cru sa tête en flamme.

Harry lui, mit bien plus de temps à descendre et Ron resta en arrêt quand il le vit arriver. La magnifique cape rouge et or avec les revers en fourrure blanche que Hermione lui avait offerte à noël était mise en valeur par le complet Moldu intégralement noir qu'Harry avait acheté le week-end précédent et qu'il portait en dessous. Grâce à ses talents en métamorphomagie, le jeune homme avait fait pousser ses cheveux qui tombaient ordonnés sur ses épaules. Il avait en outre enlevé ses lunettes et métamorphosé ses yeux pour y voir clair. Il avait une prestance royale qui fit pâlir tout les garçons réunit dans la salle commune, attendant leur cavalières. Le Lion qui ornait le dos de sa cape n'était pas en trop et ajoutait à l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de l'athlétique jeune homme. 

Une heure plus tard, ces demoiselles estimèrent qu'elles avaient assez fait attendre leurs partenaires et daignèrent se présenter au bas des marches. Elles furent accueillit par des garçons ravis, qui le furent moins quand elles les dédaignèrent pour mieux admirer Harry qui les ignora avec superbe.

Hermione arriva finalement. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue marine. C'était une robe moldue qui avait certainement été envoyée en douce par ses parents. Elle lui arrivait aux chevilles et était fendue à partir du genou droit. Un décolleté assez plongeant en partie dissimulé par une dentelle assez discrète semblait illuminer son visage. La jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry la connaissait et cela lui allait à merveille, dégageant ses épaules. Le collier qu'Harry lui avait offert le noël précédent était en parfaite harmonie avec la robe : le saphir et le velours avaient le même bleu envoûtant et bien sur la bague de fiançailles complétait à merveille la tenue de la jeune demoiselle. Elle était magnifique et Harry se chargea de le lui faire comprendre en l'accueillant comme une princesse.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit et ainsi descendirent vers le grand hall, menant la file des couples de Gryffondor vers la salle de bal. Ils trouvèrent quelques élèves déjà prêts devant les portes. Ceux-ci semblaient attendre leurs partenaires d'autres maisons. Malefoy était négligemment accoudé à une colonne de pierre mais il ne trouva aucune boutade à jeter à Harry qui en fut déçu : il ne put lancer l'une des réplique qu'il avait préparé. Tandis qu'ils discutaient en attendant l'ouverture des portes avec Ron et Parvati, ils virent une jeune Serdaigle, se diriger vers Malefoy qui l'embrassa sans complexe. La pauvre fille ne se débattait pas mais ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier.

« La « promise » de Malefoy. » fit Harry qui se souvenait des paroles de Cho. « Mariage arrangé depuis qu'ils sont tout petits. 

« Malefoy n'y perd pas mais on peut pas dire que ce soit réciproque… » Fit Ron l'air dégoûté.

Harry et les deux filles acquiescèrent avant d'entrer dans la grande salle qui venait de se dévoiler.

Des exclamations émerveillées et le rire des premières années jouant avec les faux flocons qui tombaient du plafond enchanté firent rire Harry qui était habitué à la magnificence de la salle pendant les fêtes. Les professeurs s'étaient rudement appliqués dans la décoration, presque autant que pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, comme pour faire oublier l'espace d'une soirée les dramatiques événements du monde extérieur. 

Des murs semblait sortir une forêt de branches de sapin qui portaient une multitude de boules de couleur, de chandelles et de guirlandes toutes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Le mur derrière la table des professeurs était recouvert de glace qui figurait une cascade gelée. Une lumière diffuse semblait provenir de cette cascade figée, faisant scintiller le moindre cristal des vagues pétrifiées. Même s'il était habitué à de tels spectacles, Harry ne put que s'ébahir devant l'inventivité et le génie des professeurs qui avaient décoré la salle.

Ils s'installèrent à une petite table proche de celle des professeurs, toujours en compagnie de Ron et Parvati. Seamus vint les rejoindre, accompagné d'une Poufsouffle assez mignonne qui semblait la cause de son refus envers Parvati.

Dans les assiettes apparurent ces simples mots : 

_Commandez ce que vous voulez !_

Et ainsi chacun eut son festin personnel. Harry choisit des côtes d'agneau tandis que Ron le taquinait en lui demandant s'il ne préférait pas un bon gratin de choux de Bruxelles et du poisson.

Une petite heure plus tard, les tables et chaises rétrécirent jusqu'à disparaître et les jeunes gens se mirent à danser sur les rythmes effrénés des Murderdolls, un groupe de chevelus aux mèches rouges qui maniaient la guitare électrique avec autant de virtuosité qu'une bande de trolls. Ce groupe n'était que la première partie de soirée et permit aux jeunes excités de se défouler dans des pogos monstre. S'en suivit un groupe qui lui aussi était assez hard mais qui leur fit le plaisir de ne jouer que leur titre les plus romantiques et les plus calmes, les plus beaux slows au monde :  Scorpions. Il débutèrent leur concert par le célébrissime « Still loving you » et enchaînèrent avec « Passion Rules the game » qui fit fondre les dernières demoiselles se refusant à leurs cavaliers. Le rythme s'accéléra un peu avec « Lonely nights » et « Always somewhere » pour ne citer que les premières. Au terme de « You and I », Harry entraîna Hermione pour une courte promenade dans le parc mais ils rentrèrent vite et déambulèrent dans les couloirs quelque temps. Lorsqu'ils se sentirent d'attaque pour de nouveaux slows, ils retournèrent dans la grande salle où ils trouvèrent Ron seul, se frottant la joue, et non loin de la Seamus et Parvati tendrement enlacés sur le rythme lancinant de « Holiday ». Ils lui tinrent compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare qu'ils ne devaient pas gâcher leur soirée pour lui et ils retournèrent danser.

De plus en plus proche, ils n'entendirent même pas la musique cesser au terme de « Winds of Change », portés par le message de paix et d'amour de cette chanson si douce. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits, Hermione lui souffla au creux de l'oreille qu'elle ne voulait pas rejoindre le dortoir.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la suite nuptiale que matérialisa la Salle sur Demande où Harry déshabilla Hermione comme le cadeau le plus précieux au monde.

Ils eurent du mal à se lever le lendemain et déjeunèrent dans la Salle sur Demande avant de rejoindre en vitesse leur dortoir où ils se changèrent le plus rapidement possible. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Ron qui les attendait avant de foncer aux portes du château où les Thestrals attendaient sagement l'ordre de départ. Avec un Auror par calèche, ils rejoignirent le quai de Pré-au-Lard et le train qui crachota bientôt un panache de fumée bleu tandis que la campagne défilait moins lentement que les papillons…

Au cours du trajet, ils eurent droit au récit des exploits de Ron qui visiblement avait besoin qu'une fille s'occupe de son cas en prenant les choses en main. 

« Comme Gin avec Harry en gros… » Pensa Hermione. 

Monsieur le ministre de la magie en personne les attendait sur le quai 9 ¾. De nombreux élèves qui le reconnurent vinrent féliciter le « professeur Lupin » pour son élection et ses nouvelles lois. Il prit gentiment des nouvelles de tous et finalement Ron, Hermione et Harry le suivirent jusqu'à une voiture du ministère qui fut rendue invisible avant de les conduire au 12 square Grimmaurd.

La maison était toujours invisible : ce n'était pas parce que le ministère et Dumbledore faisaient désormais front commun face à Voldemort que l'ordre secret du phoenix cessait d'exister. Celui-ci était en quelque sorte devenu l'appendice secret et décentralisé du ministère, dépendant toujours de Dumbledore et non pas des Aurors.

Le premier choc survint lorsque Harry pénétra dans le hall. Celui-ci était d'habitude sombre alors que là il était parfaitement éclairé. Les portraits qui l'ornaient n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux dont se souvenait Harry : la vieille marâtre de Sirius semblait finalement avoir capitulé et avait vraisemblablement été jetée. A la place, des tableaux des maraudeurs, de ses parents mais aussi un portrait du professeur Pettigrew fraîchement peint décoraient les murs eux aussi récemment retapissés. 

« On dirait que ça paye bien ministre… » Fit remarquer Harry avec un grand sourire. « C'est bien mieux comme ça ! »

Rémus fut touché par ces paroles et leur fit visiter la maison qui ne ressemblait plus su tout à l'antre de Mangemorts mais était décorée à l'image de son propriétaire : simplement et avec goût. Plus un seul objet en forme de serpent, plus de porte parapluie en jambe de Troll, une maison normale… L'arbre familial avait été brûlé et remplacé par une tenture où les portraits de tous les amis des Maraudeurs étaient réunit. L'escalier avait été débarrassé des immondes têtes d'elfes empaillées qui auraient fait mauvaise figure dans la demeure du ministre qui avait légiféré sur le droit des créatures semi-humaines. 

L'ancienne chambre de Sirius avait elle aussi été redécorée et seul subsistait le portrait de Phyneas Niggelus. Un lit double montrait l'attention de Rémus et Ron se vit donc signifier qu'il devrait prendre la chambre qu'avaient occupé Ginny et Hermione deux été avant.

Les quatre jours avant noël furent joyeusement passés dans les préparatifs de fête, même si Rémus ne pouvait en profiter autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, devoir national oblige…

Harry apprit à connaître la future Mrs Lupin, lycanthrope de son état, qui lui raconta comment elle aussi avait cru en l'héroïsme de son frère jusqu'a ce que Rémus ne lui révèle la vérité l'été précédent. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait vécu douze ans au Canada, pays natal de son mari, avant de retrouver un amour de collège, Rémus, à son retour après son veuvage. Pour montrer la confiance qu'elle avait en Harry, elle lui confia même la tragédie qui lui valut de craindre l'astre lunaire. Elle lui raconta a grand renfort de détails l'attaque de son chalet par un Loup-garou fou furieux qui avait défoncé la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son mari qui n'avait pas réussit à abattre la bête de son fusil. Cela lui avait coûté la vie et avait valu à Alicia une peine inaltérable. 

Et ainsi arriva le soir de Noël où McGonagall se joignit à eux pour profiter d'un réveillon avec la seule famille qui lui restait. La fête dura jusqu'au lendemain et ils ne se couchèrent qu'après avoir échangé de nombreux cadeaux, alors que dehors le jour se levait sur le deux mille quatrième anniversaire de la naissance du Christ.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione Harry et Ron firent     leurs adieux à toute cette charmante compagnie et dans une gerbe d'étincelles vertes entamèrent la seconde partie de leurs vacances : direction la villa des Granger !

Ils arrivèrent donc le 27 au soir dans le salon désormais familier du 218 Berserker Street où ils furent accueillit avec chaleur par Anna et Luc Granger. A partir de ce moment, le temps sembla passer encore plus vite et Harry se sut dire comment le soir du 31 Décembre était arrivé.

Toujours est il que le dîner fut encre plus merveilleux que d'habitude, même si Ron regarda d'un œil plutôt sceptique les autres manger les huîtres vivantes et du caviar. Il se laissa tout de même tenter par le saumon et la dinde. Tous les plats traditionnels des réveillons Moldus lui étaient inconnus, et il y goûta pour la première fois, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs qui n'avait jamais eut autre chose qu'un toast brûlé chez les Dursley les soirs de fête. La soirée fut agréablement passée à discuter de manière de plus en plus joyeuse, au fur et a mesure que les bouteilles de champagne défilaient. Mr Granger insista même pour offrir un petit digestif. Un toast fut donc porté aux futurs mariés et la Vodka célébra l'évènement. Aux douze coups de minuit, Luc Granger se retrouva debout sur la table à chanter joyeusement sans pour autant pouvoir déterminer comment il avait bien pu réussir à se retrouver là. Anna qui n'était pas beaucoup plus claire s'était chargée de prendre les photos qui leur procurèrent par la suite de nombreux fou rires quand ils durent déterminer à qui appartenaient les bras ou les morceaux de jambes qui apparaissaient dans un coin des photos bien cadrées. Il y eut toutefois quelques mémorables prises de vues, notamment celle de Luc qui prenait le plus court chemin pour redescendre de la table : les fesses en premier, ou encore Harry et Ron en compagnons de cuvette le lendemain avec la gueule de bois….

C'est donc à peine remis de leurs péripéties du jour de l'an que les trois jeunes gens se préparaient à rentrer à Poudlard. Ils firent leurs bagages le 2 Janvier, le train partant le lendemain, à onze heures précise. Ils furent donc très surpris lorsque McGonagall apparut dans une avalanche de poussière dans la cheminée au matin du 3 janvier, juste avant qu'ils ne partent pour la gare. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils rentraient exeptionellement par le réseau de cheminette qui avait été débloqué pour un bref instant. Devant leur air interrogatif elle dit aux jeunes :

« Vous comprendrez assez vite » et aux parents : « Je vous explique dès qu'ils seront partit. »

Elle fit entrer Harry dans la cheminée, sans sa malle, saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle lança en criant :

_Bureau du directeur, Poudlard !_

Harry disparut et elle encouragea Hermione à entrer dans la cheminée avec sa malle.

_Salle commune des Gryffondors, Poudlard_ !

Hermione fit un mouvement pour sortir protester, trop tard elle avait disparu. Ron voulut lui aussi avoir une explication mais se retrouva dans la cheminée avec sa malle et celle d'Harry sans une once d'éclaircissement.

_Salle commune des Gryffondors, Poudlard_ !

La vieille dame se retourna finalement vers les parents d'Hermione affolés et leur fit un grand sourire rassurant.

Harry vit défiler de nombreuses cheminées devant lui et se retrouva projeté contré le pied du bureau de Dumbledore. Il se releva en se frottant le nez et s'installa sur la chaise devant lui. Derrière le bureau, Dumbledore lui souriait. A sa gauche, un siège pivota pour révéler Rémus avec un tout petit bébé dans les bras. Harry resta surprit puis repensant au professeur Pettigrew fit avec un petit sourire moqueur :

« Rémus, espèce de petit cachottier... »

Mais Rémus ne rit pas. Le directeur par contre semblait fort amusé de la situation. Néanmoins, il annonça :

« Harry, je te présente ton fils ! »

Le monde de Harry sembla s'écrouler. 

« Son fils ? Mais comment ? C'était un blague, une très mauvaise blague… décidément le directeur avait un humour très douteux ces dernier temps…l'age… »

Dumbledore vit le visage du jeune homme se décomposer après sa déclaration. Le jeune homme était blanc comme la barbe de Merlin et semblait complètement perdu.

Soudain quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Rémus se leva et tendit le jeune enfant à son père qui le prit en murmurant :

« Mon fils ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et chevrotait

« Mon fils… » 

Répéta t'il plus fort avec semblait il avec une nuance de peine.

« Mon fils ! »

Et cette fois de la fierté résonnait clairement dans la voix du père.

Dumbledore sourit de plus belle. Rémus entrouvrit la porte pour voir qu'Hermione et Ron étaient évidement déjà là. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore qui fit un signe négatif de la tête, et referma la porte derrière lui, raccompagnant les deux élèves furibonds à la gargouille à laquelle il signifia un nouveau mot de passe. Après quoi il regagna le bureau où Harry berçait le bambin en le contemplant avec tendresse.

De petites mèches noires et désordonnées montraient déjà clairement qu'il était un Potter mais ses yeux en amande, pas vraiment bridés mais finement dessinés étaient encore clôt et ne dévoilaient pas encore leur couleur.

« Il lui faut un nom Harry. » Fit Dumbledore. « Mais attention, une fois nommé à haute voix le choix est définitif. La tradition veut qu'habituellement un enfant ait le nom d'un de ses grands parents. »

Harry contempla le bébé avant de le brandir devant lui en lui maintenant soigneusement la tête.

« Soit le bienvenue, Sirius James Potter, et portes avec honneur le nom de tes deux grand pères. »

Ces paroles arrachèrent une petite larme à Rémus qui se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux disposé envers le jeune homme…

Dumbledore l'arracha à sa contemplation émerveillée pour lui tendre une lettre.

_Harry, mon amour._

Harry poussa un soupir, déjà exaspéré après les trois premiers mots.

_Tout d'abord excuse moi. Je suis si désolé de t'avoir fait cela, mais je voulais tellement qu'il subsiste quelque chose de nous…_

« Comme s'il y avait eu un nous. » pensa t'il.

_Comme tu m'avais révélé la légende des héritiers, j'ai voulu être celle qui te donnerait ton fils, le descendant de Gryffondor._

« Et tu n'avait pas le droit. » ragea t'il.

_J'ai dissimulé ma grossesse par un sort d'illusion et j'ai souffert la mort quand j'ai du enfanter seule dans la forêt interdite._

« Bien fait pour toi, ma chérie... »

_Le bébé est né le 1er janvier à la naissance de la première heure de l'année nouvelle. Je ne peux ni ne veux le garder, il me rappellerait trop ma douleur et doit grandir avec son père dans la tradition des héritiers. Ceci est ma dernière lettre, nous ne nous reverrons jamais alors je vais m'adresser à mon fils à qui tu trouveras un nom digne de lui_

_                   Cho._

_Mon fils. Aujourd'hui où tu lis ces phrases, je serais certainement morte, le seigneur des ténèbres ne garde pas les même serviteurs indéfiniment… Ne me juges pas trop vite je t'en prie et comprend que si tu est là c'est uniquement par amour, l'amour d'une jeune fille pour un homme qui lui était interdit. Je ne sais que te dire si ce n'est te souhaiter une belle vie et de la réussite dans tout ce que tu entreprendras, ton coté Serdaigle t'aideras, et du courage mais ton père te l'auras légué. Je t'aime, malgré tout. _

_                  Ta mère, Cho._

Le jeune homme rangea la lettre dans une de ses poches, éleva sa baguette et appela à lui le pendentif en forme de cœur que lui avait offert Cho. Après avoir figé les portraits dans une attitude non mensongère, il le réduisit et le fixa autours du cou de son fils qu'il contempla avec amour.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : Début d'année bouleversé.**

**Il est né le divin enfant…**

**Chantez hautbois résonnez musettes**

**Il est né le divin enfant**

**Chantons tous son avènement !**

Bon il est 1h30 du mat faut que je relise et que je fasses les rar alors je zappe le blabla… en plus j'ai un exposé a rédiger après…sur erasme et l'Humanisme….le pied !

**Désolé donc si je fais des réponses brèves mais c'est soit ca et le chapitre ce soir soit le chapitre demain soir avec des belles réponses. Je pense que le choix n'est pas dur…**

**Allez Réponses aux reviewers :**

**Luc 'Racatte' Granger : **Ah ben au moins je me suis bien marré devant ta review (c'est bien avant de se lancer dans Erasme et l'Humanisme…). Merci bien ! Rictussempra contre Voldie ? Ya de l'idée : ca le destabiliserait de se manger un fou-rire lui qui a jamais connu ca ! La pratique avant la théorie : ben les experiences en tp et après on détaille koi… Tiens il nous ressort un avada ca faisait bien 7-8 chapitres… reusement que le parain d'adoption de ton futur bô-fils est ministre de la magie sinon ct direct Azkaban…pis y remet ca en plus ! Pour Miss pettigrew : tu vois bien qu'elle est adorable la poooovre ! Pis lunard lui n'est ni sous imperium ni sous l'effet d'une potion d'identité et c bien lui pas un mangemort sous l'effet de polynectar… Bon, la spew sert plus a rien avec l'acte de blabla… Alors la généalogie : je suis en effet le fils du parrain de ton futur bô fils. Ma mère était enceinte depuis très peu lorsqu'il a été incarcéré et elle le croyait coupable. Sirius n'a jamais rien su de mon existence. Ma mère m'a abandonné à 6 mois quand ele a vu que je lui apportait le rejet de l apart des autres sorciers et en plus semble t'il je la répugnait, je lui rapellait mon « criminel » de père. Heureusement Lunard s'est occupé de moi mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de rencontrer mon père : pendant ses années de fuite je l'ai cherché, je ne savais pas qu'il était en contact avec Lunard. Puis l'année ou il était au qg de l'ordre (oui j'en fait parti depuis peu) j'étais en mission en Iraq… je n'ai donc malheureusement pas connu mon père. Voila allez a bientôt ! G fait court lol! Mince après réponse à Chen j'ai vu que j'ai fait plus long pour elle… bah elle est nouvelle soit pas jaloux… :o) Ah tiens avec cette phrase a la con c'est plus le cas…. 

**Chen **: Oh une nouvelle ! Mon harem s'aggrandit ! :o) Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre d'autant plus que tu es adorable et que tu flatte bien mon égo surdimenssioné ! Je peut te dire que tu est l'une des rare a n'avoir pas oublié tonton Voldie. Ils sont tous tombés de haut au chapitre des révélations ! Quel bonheur d'ailleurs ! meme si beaucoup ont laché avant… tant pis pour eux ! Tu as bien fait de tenir ! Mdr : Cho… Ah la salope… ca prend toute sa signification ici… Et enfin quelqu'un qui me soutiens contre cet abrutis de Ron (Liguons nous contre Maëlle avec qui je lutte depuis 12 echange de reponses-reviews a grand coup de « Ron est debile, Harry ets le plus bô ! » auquels elle repond « Non c'est l'inverse ! ») bref… le seprent, oui j'ai remarqu é qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse son retour mais j'ai pas vraimant eu le temps d'en parler dans les derniers chapitres surchargés d'informations, ca sera pour un chapitre sans inspiration ! ET dieu sait qu'il y en a beaucoup ! Ravi que les lois remusiennes te plaisent. Et relève toi ma fille il est indécent pour une demoiselle de ta qualité de se prosterner devant moi (meme si je suis une dieu… (je ne me prends jamais au serieux, je précise on pourrait en douter :o).).) Donc Merci Merci et merci encore. Biz (je peux ?) et à bientôt !

**Mangemort :** bon zetes pardonnés. Bonne idée le coup des clips de Cradle ! Ce coup si c les enfants qui ont eut besoin de riz :o) ! Allez ciao ciao ! Ah oui ps : t'avise pas de toucher au mome hein ? Attends au moins qu'il ait plus de trois mois…****

**Malco**** : encore plus rapide ! Et plus long ! Pour les boukins de magie noire : dès que j'aurais à nouveau l'adsl je vous upload ca sur un server ! J'en ai une 50aine. Voila c'est tout désolé je speed g trop de taff !******

**Maëlle : **Quel lourdo ce Ron, en plus il avait une partenaire mignonne… MMmm sur la bouche ? Dommage que j'ai pas continué j'aurais tetre eut droit a un bisou plus pationné encore… Bon le podium, non y'en avait pas ct un délire hier soir… Heureux que la loi te plaise. Pour aragoth : mais je vais te decalquer ! Comment tu parles de moi là ? un sale mangemort ? Ben non tu verras ! Bon allez je t'en veut pas … quoiqu'avec un bisou ca devrait encore mieux passer… Bon la prof de DCFM tu doit encore + l'aimer maintenant… Pour le zoubi sur le torse : biensur, mon corps t'es entierement offert ! Pour les boukins de magie noire : dès que j'aurais à nouveau l'adsl je vous upload ca sur un server ! J'en ai une 50aine. Egypte : jamais allé je devais a noel mais g du reparer ma voiture avec les sous… la prochaine fois… cet été (tu viens avec moi ?) … voial allez vite vite g envie de dormir quelques heures après mon exposé et avant les cours de demain moi ! Allez bisoux partout (pas le temps de reflechir)

**Harry Gryffondor** : et encore un ! Bon ben si les fiaançailles H/H t'on surprit et plu, qu'est ce que ca a du être pour bébé Siry… Merci, merci et t'inkiète je continue ! En voici la preuve !

**Harryjo**** : en attendant d'invoquer des ti démons il va devoir se demerder avec ce pti démon la ! lol ! c'est pas a moi qu'il faut souhaiter bonne chance mais à lui ! Surtout avec un auteur sadique comme moi ! Allez a bientôt en esperant que tu apprécie toujours autant !**

**Aulili**** : **

1ere rev : Oui oui je sais Remus est un pec super (sinon il serait pas devenu ministre grace a la confiance de Dumbledore). Maugrey : je ne vois pas en quoi son status de mangemort fait baisser son score : c'etait un excellent prof ! Harry et Herm heureux ? Mmm avec bébé Siry ca va faire des étincelles…. Sincèrement ravi que tu me préfère à Babar… Je m'en venterais demain à la fac ! (promi) ! Oula tants de qualificatifs et de superlatifs élogieux ! Je n'en peut plus ! j'ai meme lu ce passage à ma mère qu'elle me lache à me dire que ca sert à rien de glander sur internet… Je suis très touché par cette flatterie éhontée (j'ai de suite repéré que tu ne proférait que mensonges et menteries au « avec si peu de fautes… » lool Nan sérieu ca me fait très très plaisir et je ne peut que t'encourager a continuer ca fait toujours du bien et de toute facon mon égo ne pourrait etre plus gonflé (je suis un dieu je me le rappelle de temps en temps :oD ) Enfin tant qu'on le dit en riant t en ne penssant pas a dominer le monde (koike…)

2eme rev : Ben videment qu'il est parfait Rem' ! c'est Rémus quoi… ravi que cet acte te plaise … Voila une nouvelle fois merci merci merci ! 

**Manolia**** la douce : Ok, prète ? **

1.

2.

3.

4.

5. Voila ciao ! Donc je ne passeraipas un sale ¼ d'heure. Oh et puis bisoux quand meme !

6. Allez bonus parceque je suis gentil. 

**Sandrine Lupin :**

1ere rev : Harry romantique : il y a un age pour tout et maintenant qu'il a été initié par Ginny il n'y a plus de problème ( je sais de quoi je parle, Harry est super bien décri dans le livre meme s'il mérite des claques) . Voila, merci de t'inquièter de ma santé : ça va mieux !

2eme rev : Je te rappelle juste le caractère adorablement colérique d'Harry au tome 5 : toute tentative de conciliation me semble impossible ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ils se chamaillent mais s'aiment bien !  Dumby/MgGo ? Berk rien que d'y penser…. Lupin formidable ? Je te verrais mal le critiquer avec ton pseudo :o) mais c'ets vrai moi aussi je l'adore ! Voila Gros bisoux !

**Izabel : **Ravi que la loi te plaise ! Quant aux questions sur Alicia, le debut de la reponse dans ce chapitre ! Voila !!! ouf et maintenant ce satané exposé et il est 2h30 du mat …ah non il faut encore relire… Allez Bisoux et a bientôt !****


	26. Une rentrée bouleversée

**Chapitre 26. Une rentrée bouleversée.**

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna finalement vers les parents d'Hermione affolés et leur fit un grand sourire rassurant.

« Rien de grave à proprement parler rassurez vous. » fit elle avant de leur expliquer la situation.

Devant l'air consterné de Luc qui quelques minutes plus tôt tenait encore son futur beau-fils en grande estime et la mine déconfite d'Anna, elle tenta :

« Loin de moi l'idée de défendre la légèreté du comportement de mon petit-fils, mais je voudrais juste préciser qu'Harry a du croire Mlle Chang lorsque celle-ci l'a assuré avoir prit les mesures qui s'imposaient alors qu'au contraire elle avait certainement appliqué un charme de fécondité. En se plaçant du point de vue d'Harry, Il semblait inconcevable qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans lui impose comme ceci un bébé. De plus il ne faut pas oublier qu'il était subjugué par un filtre d'amour qui l'aveuglait littéralement. Cela dit cela n'excuse que partiellement sa faute. »

L'argument sembla porter et les Granger se décidèrent de réserver leur jugement en fonction du comportement futur du jeune homme.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, trois hommes et un couffin étaient toujours réunit dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Maintenant que le choc initial était passé et que les réprimandes implicites furent bien comprises du jeune homme, celui-ci se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir allier ses études et l'éducation de son fils. Il exprima ses doutes, ôtant un nouveau sourire à Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que le cas se présente, Harry. Un couple que tu connais très bien a été confronté au même dilemme au cours de leur septième année. Les Weasley ont eut leur fils Bill à Poudlard. »

Harry fut étonné mais se dit qu'en effet les Weasleys avaient du s'y prendre tôt pour avoir des grands fils comme Bill et Charly alors qu'ils n'étaient pas si âgés que ça. 

« En tout cas l'existence de Sirius doit rester un secret absolu, la tentation serait trop forte pour Voldemort si jamais il venait à apprendre l'existence d'un nouveau moyen de pression sur toi. »

Devant l'air sceptique du jeune homme il explicita sa pensée.

« Je suis donc obligé de mettre à ta disposition des appartement privés à l'écart des autres élèves. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de mettre en valeur le fait que les élèves justement se poseraient des questions sur les raisons d'un tel changement.

« Des mesures de protection ont été prises pour défendre un élève qui n'a que trop souvent été victime de complots et parfois même au sein de l'établissement et c'est pourquoi sur mon ordre express tu as été placé sous surveillance vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Ainsi le coté pesant du manque d'intimité fera taire ceux qui hurleraient au favoritisme. »

Harry acquiesça tout en se demandant si le professeur n'en profiterait pas pour appliquer cette dernière mesure en prétextant « crédibiliser l'excuse ».

A ce moment le professeur McGonagall fut projetée hors de la cheminée pour aboutir dans les bras de Rémus qui s'excusa de l'avoir sauvée d'une chute assurée.

Aussitôt remise de son arrivée chaotique, la vieille dame lança un de ses regards sévères à Harry avant d'hocher la tête en direction du directeur. Finalement, se retournant vers Harry elle demanda :

« Et bien, comment se nomme le bonhomme ? »

« Sirius James Potter. » fit Harry qui n'osait dire autre chose de peur de subir les foudres de son aïeule.

Celle-ci apprécia le baptême d'un bref sourire avant de se retirer. Rémus qui avait un devoir urgent fit de même et disparut, par la cheminée lui. 

C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur Dumbledore pour indiquer à Harry de le suivre dans ses nouveaux appartements. Harry appela à lui sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en revêtit avant de saisir le couffin dans lequel Sirius dormait. Ils parcoururent un long chemin pendant lequel Harry craignit pardessus tout que son fils ne se réveille et crie. Même si les élèves étaient encore dans le Poudlard-express à cette heure là, les professeurs et les Aurors pouvaient toujours l'entendre. 

Ils aboutirent finalement à mi-distance entre le portrait de la grosse dame et la salle de bains des préfets. Le couloir en question était assez proche de la Grande salle, ce qui ravit Harry qui s'arrêta aux cotés de Dumbledore face à une porte de chêne. Peint au milieu de cette porte, une manticore montait la garde. Tête et buste humain sur corps de lion, la créature agita sa queue dardée de pointes empoisonnées en observant les nouveaux arrivants. 

Dumbledore donna le mot de passe – Rugissement – et la manticore se déplaça vers la droite avant de lancer un coup de patte sur la poignée qui émit un faible déclic tandis que la porte tournait sur ses gonds. Le directeur s'engouffra dans la pièce enténébrée et anima la cheminée d'un feu crépitant par un geste négligent de la baguette avant d'allumer les torches à leur tour. Harry l'avait suivit et referma précautionneusement la porte pour s'apercevoir que la manticore le regardait encore de ce coté de la porte. 

« Anaximandre gardera ta porte des curieux et impromptus en te prévenant lorsque quelqu'un se présente pour te voir. Il n'y aura plus de mot de passe et toi seul pourras déterminer qui peut entrer sans qu'Ana ne t'appelle pour vérifier si la personne est autorisée à entrer. »

Harry apprécia l'ingéniosité du dispositif et adressa un sourire à la gardienne de sa tranquillité et de la sécurité de son fils. Il installa le petit couffin à distance respectable du feu pour qu'il puisse profiter de la chaleur qui peu à peu se diffusait dans la pièce. Cette dernière était un petit salon composé d'une cheminée autours de laquelle étaient disposé deux fauteuils un canapé et une table basse. Une grande table et une bibliothèque composaient le reste de l'ameublement. La décoration était simple mais trahissait le créateur de ces appartements : Gryffondor semblait était sans conteste celui des quatre fondateur qui s'en était chargé. La pièce rappelait les appartements personnels du Mage qui étaient actuellement habités par le professeur McGonagall. Deux portes se dessinaient sur le mur du fond et Harry découvrit avec joie deux chambres avec chacune une salle de bain attenante. Une petite pièce donnait sur l'une des deux chambres et avait été aménagée en petite chambre d'enfant. En bref, les appartement idéaux pour Harry qui s'imaginait déjà Ron et Hermione, a condition qu'elle lui pardonne, s'installer avec lui. Il en demanda l'autorisation au directeur qui la lui donna de bon cœur en remarquant que de toute façon ces derniers auraient campé dans le salon. 

« Et puis cela atténuera ta détention aux yeux de tes autres camarades… » Conclut il avant de partir à la recherche des deux jeunes gens.

Harry tournait en rond, anticipant les pires scénarii de réaction de ses amis.

Ron, toujours énervé du sale coup que McGonagall, Rémus et Dumbledore leur avaient joué, suivait le directeur et Hermione jusqu'à une porte où il lui fut signifié d'attendre alors qu'Hermione avait le droit d'entrer. Cela l'exaspéra encore plus si tant est que cela fut possible et il dut ainsi patienter sur une chaise que conjura le directeur qui lui-même s'assit sur une autre. Il se prépara donc à patienter en compagnie du vieil illuminé qui autrefois avait été son héro.

Hermione se présenta devant la manticore qui disparut. Elle entendit une voix claironnante résonner à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Une demoiselle demande à entrer. »

« Merci Anaximandre. » répondit la voix d'Harry.

Celui-ci s'approcha de la porte et la manticore laissa place à une espèce de fenêtre vers le couloir. Evidement seul Harry pouvait voir au travers de la porte et Hermione fut surprise quand elle entendit.

« C'est Hermione, tu pourras toujours la laisser entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry qui semblait mal à l'aise et Hermione entra. Derrière elle, Ron fut retenu par Dumbledore.

Harry se dirigea vers le petit coin salon alors qu'Hermione refermait la porte. Elle le vit se pencher, saisir quelque chose et quand il se retourna, il avait… un bébé ? Le jeune homme avait les dents serrées et semblait s'attendre à traverser la pire des tempêtes verbales. En il  se préparait même à une série de gifles qui accompagnait toujours les grosses colères de sa fiancée.

Pourtant celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment faire l'association Harry / bébé et donc le jeune homme se vit obligé de déclarer :

« Hermione, je te présente Sirius Potter…mon fils »

Si jamais Hermione s'était attendue à une surprise, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Elle avait pali vivement et semblait sous le choc. Ne sachant pas trop comment se justifier, Harry déposa le bambin qui dormait toujours et lui tendit la lettre de Cho. 

C'est plus un spectre d'Hermione que la jeune fille qui lut ce qui faisait office de testament de la jeune asiatique.  Une larme solitaire dévala la pente de sa joue avant de contourner l'ourlet de ses lèvres et de continuer sa progression dans le cou de la demoiselle qui ne chercha même pas à l'essuyer. 

Elle avait tant espéré être celle qui donnerait à Harry la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eut ! Encore une fois cette ordure de Cho lui volait ses espoirs ! Contrairement aux professeurs et à ses parents, Hermione ne fut pas choquée par la faute du jeune homme. Depuis Juin son coeur lui avait déjà pardonné d'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir été manipulé par cette pimbêche de Cho, mais par contre celle-ci ferait bien de recommander son âme à Dieu le jour où elle se recroiseraient ! Elle comprenait même comment le jeune homme avait été abusé par la perfide Mangemort. Telles étaient ses pensées subconscientes qui s'opposaient à sa conscience qui accablait le jeune homme de toutes sortes d'accusations plus ou moins justifiées. Ne pouvant faire la part des choses aussi rapidement elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé proche et contempla le feu d'un regard vide qui s'emplit bientôt de larmes. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait elle ainsi ? Ne pouvaient ils pas vivre tranquillement ensemble ? Apparemment c'était trop demander !

Harry ne sut s'il devait retenir son amie et finalement se contenta de la regarder s'affaler dans le sofa face à la cheminée, juste à coté de l'endroit où était déposé le landau. Il se dit qu'il devait laisser la jeune fille faire le point. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Dumbledore et Ron semblaient discuter confiserie, le sujet préféré du directeur qui se leva à ce moment et partit vaquer à ses occupations de dirigeant d'école. Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent donc face à face ne sachant vraiment par où commencer.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe d'assez important pour nous faire rater le Poudlard-express ? » demanda finalement le rouquin.

Visiblement le directeur lui avait une fois de plus laissé le soin d'expliquer la situation. Ne sachant comment le présenter autrement, il dit simplement.

« Je suis père. »

Ron le regarda comme si soudain un tentacule avait poussé au milieu de son front. Inquiet pour la santé de son ami, le jeune Weasley passa sa main sur le front de l'héritier qui visiblement était prit d'un accès de fièvre subit. Ne constant aucun échauffement cérébral intempestif, il commença à se demander si…

« C'est une mauvaise blague hein ? » demanda t'il désormais sur que son amis le charriait.

Mais comme Harry ne répondait pas il demanda :

« Où est Hermione ? »

« A l'intérieur je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être seule pour assimiler le choc. » fit il avec un rictus gêné.

Ron comprit alors définitivement. Son regard se fit plus perçant. En fait ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'Harry ait un fils qui le choquait. Il avait toujours eut une vision très platonique des relations d'Harry avec ses différentes copines et se retrouva brusquement confronté à la réalité.

« Tu…tu as…tu as couché avec Cho ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil étonné de cette question qui était la dernière qu'il attendait.

« Oui Ron pour faire un enfant en général il faut être deux... » Et avant une nouvelle preuve de stupidité il ajouta. « Et de sexe différent ça marche mieux… »

« Très drôle… » Fit le rouquin vexé. 

Harry rit doucement, bientôt imité par son ami qui de bonne guerre admettait que sa question était un peu idiote. Après un moment, Ron posa une nouvelle question.

« Et avec Gin… »

Le regard foudroyant d'Harry qui en avait marre qu'il ne rentre trop dans sa vie privé ne le dérangea pas outre mesure.

« Non, Ron. » répliqua t'il sèchement.

Et pour couper court à la prochaine question qui ne serait certainement pas sur le nom du bébé ou d'autre sujets plus fondamentaux que sa vie sexuelle de Survivant, il rerentra dans ses nouveaux appartements. Il signala à la manticore que Ron était autorisé à entrer quand il voulait.

Hermione était toujours dans le canapé mais à la grande stupéfaction d'Harry, elle berçait le bébé. Les traces des larmes étaient bien visibles lorsqu'elle se retourna et dit.

« Il s'était réveillé… »

Harry hocha la tête et montra à Ron la chambre qui lui était réservée. Lorsqu'il lui annonça la nouvelle, le jeune garçon sauta quasiment au plafond en hurlant sa joie, vite calmé par les gestes frénétiques d'Harry inquiet pour le sommeil de son fils.

« C'est génial ! Refait nous vite des gosses qu'on emménage dans plus grand encore ! »

Exaspéré, Harry vérifia qu'Hermione n'ait pas entendu cette dernière déclaration. Ron et son tact légendaire…

De retour dans le salon, Harry fit un petit tour du propriétaire, n'osant croiser le regard d'Hermione. Il fut surprit de voir un pot de poudre de cheminette sur le linteau de la cheminée. Saisi d'une inspiration soudaine, il prit une mince poignée qu'il jeta dans les flammes qui virèrent au vert.

« 218 Berserker Street ! » Murmura t'il pour ne pas réveiller Sirius. 

Hermione haussa un sourcil, prête à le rejoindre puis se dit qu'après tout le jeune homme devait faire face à ses responsabilités et qu'il prendrait un savon encore plus magistral si elle n'était pas présente pour calmer l'ardeur de son père.

« Il l'a bien mérité. » pensait elle en farfouillant dans le sac qui accompagnait le landau à la recherche d'un biberon à donner au bébé qui s'agitait à nouveau. 

Elle trouva finalement tout ce qu'il faut, c'est-à-dire du lait en poudre et un biberon. Sous les directives d'Hermione qui maintenait l'enfant, Ron se retrouva donc à préparer le premier bib du dernier Potter.

« Tu lance un désinfectio sur le biberon, tu met le lait dans le biberon, tu lance un aqua pour le remplir, tu visse la tétine, tu agites, tu lance un sort de réchauffement pour tuer les bactéries et enfin un sort de refroidissement pour pas qu'il se brûle. »

Le jeune homme ne se débrouilla pas trop mal et au bout de trois rappels de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite, brandit triomphalement le biberon.

 Aussi tôt prêt aussitôt englouti. L'appétit gargantuesque du bébé semblait insatiable. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de préparer le bib et ce fut Ron qui nourrit la copie miniature de son ami.

« Tu lui en veut ? » demanda sottement Ron sans quitter la larve rose qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

« Bien sur. Et bien sur que non. »

Ron se dit que les femmes ne pouvaient jamais répondre simplement à une question. Au lieu du mode binaire des hommes, restreint à Oui et Non, elles utilisaient toute une gamme de nuances pleines de sous-entendus qu'il avait parfois du mal à saisir.

Pendant ce temps, Harry atterrissait péniblement sur le sol du salon de ses futurs, ou du moins beaux-parents potentiels. 

« En fait tout dépends de leur réaction. » pensait il en se relevant.

Alertés par le bruit de chute, Anna et Luc se précipitèrent au salon où ils furent bien étonnés de voir Harry en train de se dépoussiérer. Quand il eut fini sa besogne et salué les deux adultes, Luc lui demanda d'un air sévère.

« Alors, jeune homme ? »

Ca commençait mal, très mal même…

« Je.. je suis désolé… »

« J'y compte bien, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il vous faut le dire, mais à MA fille. »

L'accentuation montrait bien les sentiments de l'homme qui d'habitude la nommait « ta fiancée » lorsqu'il parlait d'elle à Harry. De plus il était repassé au vouvoiement. 

« C'est fait. » fit Harry la tête basse.

« Et ? » demanda Luc soucieux du bonheur de sa fille.

« Elle avait visiblement besoin d'être seule. » 

Luc hocha la tête sans montrer sa satisfaction. Lorsque Hermione voulait être seule c'était bon signe. Quand elle était énervée on l'entendait à plusieurs kilomètres alentours, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait tort. Après quoi en général elle s'isolait, signe qu'elle commençait à accepter. Or si elle en était déjà là c'était donc que le jeune homme n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire.

Un ange passa.

Harry était horriblement gêné, se sentant coupable au plus profonds de lui-même.

« Même si c'est stupide de ma part je voudrais savoir si tu te doutait que cette... Chang pourrait se jouer ainsi de toi. » Interrogea Luc.

Harry nota le subtil revirement au tutoiement qui était démenti par l'air sombre du paternel.

« Elle m'avait assuré avoir pris les mesures nécessaires. » se justifia le jeune homme.

« Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait visiblement, sauf que vous n'aviez pas la même notion de la chose. » Compléta le dentiste.

Le jeune homme sentit un grand poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Luc Granger le défendait presque !

Harry dut s'expliquer encore pendant une heure, assurant les parents d'Hermione de son indéfectible et éternel amour pour celle-ci. Il les rassura quant à sa volonté « D'offrir ce que je n'ai pas eu à mon fils : une famille et de l'amour. » Finalement il put repartir et s'écrasa littéralement contre la table basse.

« Il faudra penser à la décaler la prochaine fois qu'on prendra la poudre de cheminette… » nota t'il en se massant le nez. 

Ron et Hermione discutaient tranquillement devant le feu qui était redevenu orangé…et brûlant constata Harry en s'écartant vivement. Celle qu'il espérait encore être sa fiancée avait les yeux bouffis par les larmes séchées.

Un petit « pop » retentit alors et Dobby l'elfe de maison se pencha jusqu'au sol dans un salut digne d'un empereur.

« Monsieur le directeur à demandé à Dobby s'il voulait bien passer voir Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur. » fit il de sa petite voix couinante.

« Monsieur le directeur veut que j'aide Harry Potter à s'occuper de son fils pendant qu'il est en cour. »

Harry haussa un sourcil à l'idée de confier son fils à Dobby mais dut s'avouer qu'il n'avait que peu d'alternatives.

« C'est très gentil à toi Dobby. » dit il finalement.

« Oh mais c'est un honneur de servir Harry Potter et son fils Sirius Potter. Dobby a l'habitude, il s'est souvent occupé de l'enfant chez ses anciens maîtres. »

Harry eut une grimace de dégoût à la mention de Drago Malefoy.

« Pour commencer est-ce que tu pourrais nous apporter quelque chose à manger, nous n'avons rien avalé depuis le déjeuner. » demanda Harry constatant qu'il était trois heures de l'après-midi.

Dobby disparut alors et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau de sandwichs et un cruchon de jus de citrouille. Ils s'installèrent donc à la grande table et pique-niquèrent en bavardant. Du moins, Ron bavarda tantôt avec Harry tantôt avec Hermione. Harry craignait de lui adresser la parole et elle-même se disait que ce n'était pas à elle de faire le premier pas vers une réconciliation. 

L'après midi passa tranquillement, Hermione avait déniché le grimoire le plus fastidieux de la bibliothèque qu'elle avait parcourue avec l'excitation qui lui était propre alors que Ron et Harry discutaient Quidditch tout en regardant Dobby tourner en rond : changeant la couche du bébé, passant un coup de balais, emportant le plateau délesté de ses sandwichs, rendormant Sirius d'une berceuse qui sonnait bizarrement avec sa voix suraiguë d'elfe.

Peu avant l'arrivée des autres élèves, la voix de la manticore s'éleva, prenant toutefois garde de ne pas réveiller le jeune humain qui dormait paisiblement sur le torse de son père allongé sur le sofa.

« Un monsieur en cape noire et vêtements rouges demande l'entrée. »

Harry fit signe à Ron d'aller voir, ne pouvant bouger. Celui-ci s'approcha de la porte et vit au travers du judas magique qu'il s'agissait d'un Auror, et plus précisément de leur chef. Ron donna son accord au gardien griffu et l'homme put entrer.

Harry déposa le bébé dans son landau qu'il installa dans sa chambre, à l'abri des bruits qu'occasionnerait la discussion.

L'homme se présenta :

« Je suis Aragoth, le chef des Aurors assignés à Poudlard. »

Ron lui demanda son nom de famille mais ne se vit pas répondre immédiatement. Enfin, guettant leur réaction, il fit :

« Aragoth Black. »

Aussitôt Ron se braqua contre ce membre d'une famille adepte de la magie noire. Harry lui, parut songeur. Il essaya de se rappeler le grand arbre généalogique. Décidément il n'avait pas vu d'Aragoth et ainsi se dit que comme tout les absents ou les noms négligemment brûlés, cet Aragoth devait être une tare pour la famille. Harry lui demanda donc sa filiation.

« Je suis le fils de Sirius Black. »

Consternation générale. Comment pouvait il se prévaloir d'être le fils de quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient aussi bien ?

« Ma mère était enceinte depuis très peu lorsque ses parents ont voulu l'éloigner de cette famille portée vers le mal. Ils ont déménagé en Australie l'emmenant avec eux. Ils ne connaissaient pas Sirius qui a été incarcéré deux ans après, confirmant leurs craintes. Elle le croyait coupable, suivant l'idée de ses parents. Sirius n'a jamais rien su de mon existence. Ma mère m'a abandonné à 3 ans quand elle a vu que je ne lui apportait que le rejet de la part des autres sorciers et en plus semble t'il, je la répugnais, je lui rappelais mon « criminel » de père. Heureusement Alicia Pettigrew, ma marraine, s'est occupé de moi. J'ai vécu avec elle et son mari au Canada pendant quinze ans avant de rentrer en Angleterre pour devenir Auror. Je n'étais pas là quand elle a été attaquée. Je n'ai pas non plus eut le temps de rencontrer mon père : pendant ses années de fuite et l'année ou il était au QG de l'ordre. » Voyant leur air surprit il ajouta « Oui j'en fait parti depuis peu, Dumbledore me fait confiance comme il a fait confiance à mon père et à Lunard. Donc pendant l'année qu'il a passé au square Grimmaurd147, j'étais soit à Salem préparant mes Aspics soit à l'école d'Aurors d'Edimbourg… je n'ai donc malheureusement pas connu mon père. »

Devant cette avalanche d'informations censées être secrètes, les trois jeunes durent plier et l'accepter comme donc le fils du parrain  d'Harry. Celui-ci l'interrogea quant au motif de sa visite.

« Je suis chargé par Dumbledore d'exercer une pseudo surveillance justifiant l'excuse qu'il donnera à vos camarades. » devant l'air surprit d'Harry il continua. « Je vous ai dit que le directeur me faisait confiance, et je sais donc pour ton fils… Donc je te suivrais mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas à me subir comme si je te surveillais vraiment. Je resterais pas loin pendant les repas et pendant les entraînements de Quidditch. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je démantèlerais même les multiples complots contre toi lors des séances de ton AD.. » fit il en riant.

Deux ans plus tôt, Harry aurait été paniqué face à une telle déclaration mais son association était maintenant officiellement officieuse, connue du directeur mais pas de tout les étudiants.

Et ainsi ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas, s'interrompant parfois pour donner à Sirius son énième biberon. Aragoth fut d'ailleurs ému qu'Harry ait donné le nom de son père à son jeune fils. Cela lui prouvait définitivement que son père n'était pas l'horrible personne qu'on lui avait toujours décrite, et le jeune Auror en avait bien besoin !

Ce dernier se révéla très sympathique. Peut-être étais-ce le peu de différence d'age : Aragoth qui avait étudié à Salem n'avait que vingt ans et sortait tout juste de l'école d'Auror. C'était sa première mission, tout comme l'ensemble des Aurors installés à Poudlard. Peut-être aussi était-ce sa ressemblance frappante avec Sirius. En effet dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Harry s'était dit qu'il lui rappelait indubitablement quelqu'un sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur qui. Le jeune homme portait les cheveux longs, beaucoup plus que Sirius qui les gardait aux épaules, et avait un bouc alors que son père se rasait, du moins quand il n'était pas en fuite caché dans une caverne…

C'est donc tout les quatre qu'ils se rendirent dans la grande salle au repas après avoir confié le dernier des Potter à Dobby. Aragoth se plaça ostentatoirement derrière Harry, appuyé contre le mur, jetant des regards suspicieux aux autres élèves. Harry trouva qu'il jouait à la perfection la comédie. 

Peu après les élèves commencèrent à affluer. Dean, Seamus et Neville s'enquirent de la raison de l'absence des trois amis à bord du train. Harry leur servit l'excuse de Dumbledore en montrant d'un air dédaigneux l'Auror qui maintenant les observait avec attention. Les trois jeunes garçons de Gryffondor accueillirent positivement le prétexte, c'est-à-dire en plaignant l'infortuné Gryffondor et en maudissant l'Auror et le vieux directeur.

Bien vite, les trois camarades escortés de leur nouveau garde du corps regagnèrent leurs appartements privés. La soirée passa doucement et au terme de celle-ci leur nouvel ami prit congé d'eux. Ron regagna sa nouvelle chambre où il se prépara à étrenner son lit. 

« J'espère que le canapé est confortable. » Fit Hermione avant de regagner l'autre chambre.

Harry alla donc frapper à la porte de Ron pour lui emprunter une couverture. Le rouquin rit à la déconfiture de son ami.

« Ne compte plus sur moi pour t'accueillir dans mon lit, depuis le bal et tes mots doux à Seamus, je me méfie. » et il jetta un épaisse couverture en laine et un oreiller qu'il avait déniché dans l'armoire à Harry avant de claquer la porte.

Le jeune binoclard se calla donc du mieux qu'il put dans l'épais canapé et se roula dans la couverture. Il avait disposé le landau juste à coté de lui.

La nuit passa merveilleusement vite, trop même pour un Harry épuisé qui dut se lever quatre fois aux vagissements intempestifs de son estomac vivant de fils.

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « Parrain et fier de l'être »**

Et voila ! J'ai passé le moment archi difficile à écrire des diverses explications Dumbledore/Remus/Harry, Harry/Herm, Harry/Ron et Harry/Granger.

Nous voici donc déjà au cap des 100 000 mots ! mais aussi des 200 reviews, du moins je l'éspère pour ce chapitre. Sachez donc que la 200ème review verra offrir à son auteur : une scénce de bisoutage publique si c'est une fille et un éloge publique lui aussi si c'est un mec ! Avec tout le lyrisme et le romantisme dont je suis capable en plus ! Ca motive non ? Donc en gros le premier qui lit le chapitre a cas laisser 11 review et c'est gagné ! ;o).

Bon mince il me manque 120 mots pour atteindre les 100 000 donc on va un peu gruger. Je tiens donc à remercier mes fidèles reviewers qui me soutiennent avec passion depuis si longtemps. Même si je ne le dit pas à chaque fois je suis très touché de votre soutiens et cela me motive énormément pour continuer. Encore 70mots… Bon, j'éspère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu même si beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient une méga enguelade Harry contre Hermione. Enfin, on se rapproche de la fin de la querelle entre Maëlle et moi pour savoir qui est le plus débile : Ron (oui !) ou Harry. Réponse au prochain chapitre ainsi que ce qu'il est advenu de Cho. Sinon pour après j'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait bien se passer donc va falloir que j'y réfléchisse activement mais bon là il est 3h du mat donc ca attendra demain. Bon voila ça devrait aller pour ff.net qui déconne et compte toujouts moins de mot que l'on en écrit.

**Sur ce je vous prends tous à témoin de la naissance d'un nouveau courant littéraire fondé par MOI-MEME et un pote : le digressisme. Notre site est online avec quelques exemples de textes digressistes mais pas assez pour que je vous donne un lien. Toutefois je répondrait publiquement à la review de Tendre Mélodie car j'y ferais une démonstration de digressisme et en plus le message est déstiné à tout ceux qui se trouveraient dans le même cas qu'elle. Or on y passe tous un jour. **

Réponse à Tendre mélodie : Anti-apologie du désespoir.

Certes tu n'es pas pathétique. Tout humain est naturellement porté vers le désespoir lorsqu'il ne sait plus voir les aspects positifs de la vie. Il ne faut jamais perdre de vue l'idée fondamentale prônée par le mouvement humaniste du seizième siècle : l'Homme est au centre de tout, il est admirable dans son essence comme dans sa substance. Ainsi cette idée s'applique à toi aussi et déjà cela devrait te remonter le moral. Je te vois afficher ta tristesse d'une manière ostentatoire comme si t'en parer était déjà une victoire sur elle. Tu as des problèmes familiaux ? Qui n'en a pas ? Personnellement j'ai un frère adoptif arabe et sans aucun racisme je peut t'assurer que c'est assez difficile : il en est a son 4ème jugement à 15 ans ! J'ai aussi un beau père qui est sous médicaments depuis qu'il a faillit me tuer ma mère et moi dans un accès de folie… Pourtant je reste un éternel optimiste. Tu conclue ta review par : « Méfiez-vous, la lumière est plus sombre qu'elle n'y paraît. »! Appliqué à la vie cette phrase n'est que déprime et cela on en a pas besoin ! Cela contredit toutes mes conceptions d'épicurien convaincu. Carpe Diem ! Profite de l'instant, sort de chez toi, vois tes amis, profite de la vie et tu verras bien vite le bon coté des choses. Erasme de Rotterdam le prince des humanistes le dit bien : « Je ne me préoccupe que de vivre doucement et honnêtement, suaviter et bene. » Loin de moi l'idée de devenir moralisateur, loin s'en faut. Sans vouloir m'appesantir sur le sujet, tout le monde connaît un jour où l'autre de telles déboires. Surtout durant la jeunesse où Freud parle de complexes non résolus, d'Œdipe pour les garçons et d'Electre pour les filles, et d'autres sommités psycho-machins d'anarchisme chronique et de rebellion rémanente envers l'ordre établit. Loin de ces bavardages savants, je te vois donc brandir ton désespoir et tu semble presque fière de cette douleur qui justifie ton humanité. Cette notion est parfaitement illustrée par l'aporie de Sören Kierkegaard : « Ainsi c'est un avantage infini de pouvoir désespérer, et, cependant, le désespoir n'est pas seulement la pire des misères, mais aussi notre perdition. » Ainsi je suis heureux de t'apporter une façon de t'évader par la lecture de ma fic qui constitue j'en conviens une bien meilleure échappatoire que les édens artificiels illusoires apportés par les drogues qui attirent, hélas, la jeunesse déprimée de nos jours. Il suffit de regarder _Requiem for a dream pou s'en rendre compte… Donc je te remercie de cette preuve de soutiens et j'espère que tu sauras émerger de 'océan  de tes problèmes et naviguer en eau paisible à l'avenir, loin de cette review qui m'a rappelé le  _SOS d'un terrien en détresse_ de Daniel Balavoine. _

Une parfaite démonstration du digressisme que je nommerais, ou l'art d'intégrer à un raisonnement logique des sujets qui n'ont rien à voir. **GROSSE BISE A TENDRE MELODIE** à qui je demande pardon d'avoir exposé publiquement sa réponse mais après tout tous le monde aurait pu la lire dans les reviews et je me disait que cela pourrait servir à d'autres.

Et oui je sais aussi avoir un style lourd et prendre la tête avec des discours digne des plus empiriques Philosophes ! Et encore ce n'est rien face aux disserts digressistes que je convierait à lire d'ici peu..

**Après cette déclaration passionnée sur l'Agora, passons donc aux Réponses aux reviewers à proprement parler :**

**Luc 'Racatte' Granger : **Alalala incapable d'être un tant soit peu sérieux ! Même pas capable de sermoner ton bô-fils… Bon alors.. A Poudlard sont pas paranos mais va vivre dans un pays et dans une communauté de quelques milliers d'individus où plus de 700 ont été tués en quelques mois… Bon, t'inkiet ton bô-fils n'est pas pd (t'en as u la preuve non ?) Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arreter de menacer tout le monde d'avada (t un moldu…) Harry n'est pas metamorphomage, juste qu'il a potassé le boukin de remus et Tonks (offert a ses 16ans) et arrive un peu a metamorphoser des choses simples (yeux, cheveux). Ensuite, le bal du tournoi. Tu le fait exprés c pas possible… les gars en 3ème année 3 ans plus tard sont en 6ème.. donc reste que les 6eme et 7eme années qui on connu ce bal ! Qui te dit qu'il a eut besoin de lorgner sur une autre fille pour se manger une baffe le Ron ? Il est assez débilissime pour réussir autrement. Tiens au fait tu n'est plus le seul a créer des associations a la con (cf le debut de la reponses a maelle). Le 12 place Grimmault à été légué à Rem par Sirius je te rappelle (tu te souviens pas ? t'y a été invité a l'anniv de Harry pourtant !) Et comme Rem a pas beaucoup de sous ben il y vie ! Enfin, en effet reusement que ta fille est la pour pti Siri. Allez ciao grand-père-bô-papa ! 

**Aulili**** : Bon, bon je te crois ! C'est juste que je venais de me manger 2-3 reviews ou l'on critiquait mon ortho déplorable quelques chap avant ! Et oui je vais sur les autres fic et je suis consterné de constater que souvent je ne parle pas la même langue que ces auteurs…  Prise de cour ? C'était bien là mon but ! Tout comme la révélation de la potion d'identité d'ailleurs. Bon ben moi je vais dormir il est 3h du mat…**

**Yop :******

Rev1 : Heu Harry vampire…. Non. Faut pas abuser de substances illicites mon cher Yop… Moi aussi je suis vampiriste : je vais bientôt me faire rallonger les canines et je me balade souvent en cape et vêtements du 19ème siècle quand je sort. Et evidement je supporte pas blade ni buffy (pas de majuscule ca merite pas).

Rev2 : je vois mal comment il aurait pu justifier le fait de ne pas porter la cape que lui avait offert Herm à noël… Galaad sur ff.net ? Tu écris ? Si oui je viendrais te lire c évident. Allez a bientôt et saches que les critiques me sont bien plus utiles que les compliments même si évidement je ne crache pas dessus :o). Donc pas de pb pour ta petite objection.****

**Harryjo**** : et voila la solution pour le ti démon ! On le confie ! Faut pas être c.. en plus il est payé pour ca !**

**Manolia**** la Douce : Merci.**

**Malco** : héhé le coté obscur de sa relation avec Cho était volontaire : pour exasperer encore plus Herm. Bon je suppose que ta review a encore foiré donc merci de ta persévérence pour me reviewer. Je passerais donc demain (il est 3h du mat) sur La nouvelle vie d'Harry pour te laisser mes tendres compliments et mes larmes quant à la fin proche ! Allez assez digressé, a demain donc, ou certaienement tout à l'heure car je suppose que tu as mieux à faire à cette heure.

**Mangemort **: aaaa le prochain chapitre va te plaire je le sens ! Comment ca si ya du sang ? A ton avis, si c'est censsé tu plaire… Voila, a la prochaine donc !

**Chen **: j'avais même pas la motiv d'écrire une enguelade ! Remarque je crois qu'il y en a déjà eu pas mal dans cette fic… Quant à la destinée de Cho, tu sauras ça la prochaine fois.  Et bien VODKA donc… c'est vrai que ca craint ca fait au moins une semaine et demi que j'y ai pas touché… faut y remédier, allez mardi je sort avec les potes ! Pas de chapitre donc ! Ou ptétre avant d'y aller vu que g pas cour l'aprem enfin on verra. Vu que tu aimes pas Ron tu as du apprécier ce chap et tu adoreras le suivant (vive la LAMECR : ligue anti maëlle et contre Ron). Ensuite, je suis un mec. Un appolon ultime, un dieu incarné : demande à Mäelle qui a force de me bécotter de partout doit me connaître par cœur :o). Alala ske je peut dire comme conneries moi ! M'enfin ! Allez gros bisoux donc puisque j'ai le droit et je dirais même plein de bisoux partout ! 
    
    **Maëlle** : Bon, ais-je besoin d'en rajouter pour couler Ron après ce chapitre ? Je ne ferais que citer Chen : « donc moi je dis CARWMJSJECPUR ( a traduire par club anti ron weasley-monsieur-je-suis-jaloux-et-chiant-pour-un-rien!)  Donc je m'expose à une grève de bisoux cette fois encore mais de toute façon notre querelle cessera après le prochain chapitre j'en suis certain ! Et pour confirmer que je suis un gentil Auror ce chapitre expose ma bio. Alors comme ça tu arrives a te retenir alors que tu as a disposition le corps d'un Apollon ultime ? Un dieu incarné ? Etonnant ! :o). Ok donc on se mettra d'ac pour l'Egypte. Mon exposé s'est bien passé : après qu'on ai parlé elle a sorti la mitrailleuse lourde et nous a pourri la gueule. Mais après elle a précisé que les autres ça serait certainement pire, que notre pbmatique était bonne notre plan aussi et notre réponse a la problematique tenait la route. Donc tout va bien j'ai au moins la moyenne. Comme on passait les 1ers on savait pas vraiment a koi s'attendre et donc elle a promis de faire preuve de mansuétude. Bon pour Ron / Herm tu fabules évidement en plus elle peut pas quitter un fiancé comme ça : dans le monde des sorciers c'est plus sérieux que chez nous après tout ! Et je ne les mettrais pas ensemble même au risque de te déplaire, après tout mon harem commence a être pas mal étoffé… bref, belle review, j'en suis flatté. Bisoux entre les poils (a toi de voir où donc, je ne t'ai jamais vu…)


	27. Parrain et fier de l'être !

**Chapitre 27. Parrain et fier de l'être.**

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Harry annonça à Ron qu'il était le futur parrain du petit Sirius. Ron en fut enchanté et commença à regarder ce qu'il considérait comme une monstruosité braillante et puante autrement.** Par contre Harry n'avait aucune idée pour la marraine. Hermione ne convenait évidement pas étant sa fiancée. La seule autre fille avec qui il avait entretenu volontairement des relations privilégiées avait été Ginny. Ainsi personne parmis la gent féminine de son age paraissait convenir. Finalement il se résolut à demander à Tonks qu'il appréciait toujours autant et qui n'était pas si vieille que ça. La cérémonie devait avoir lieu le jour des un mois du bébé, selon l'usage des sorciers.**

Trois jours après la fatale révélation, Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut et faillit tomber du canapé. Il s'empressa de sortir son fils de son landau avant qu'il ne réveille ses deux amis. La tête encore dans le vague, il consulta sa montre. Cinq heures du matin… Et il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir évidement ! Lorsque le vorace descendant fut rassasié et rendormi par la chaude étreinte paternelle, Harry alla chercher un livre dans sa malle. Il saisit le Nécronomicon, seul livre de magie noire de Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas lu. 

Il le compulsa jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione daigne enfin sortir de la chambre, les cheveux légèrement humides de la douche qu'elle avait prise et l'air parfaitement reposé. Sans un mot elle passa devant Harry et se dirigea vers la porte. Celui-ci la suivit aussi silencieux qu'elle. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas réadressé la parole, se disant qu'en aucun cas elle ne s'abaisserait à faire le premier pas alors qu'il était fautif. Lui de son côté n'osait le faire de crainte qu'elle ne pique une colère magistrale et de se voir gratifié de gifles méritées mais humiliantes. Ainsi comme la veille il la suivait au travers des corridors tandis que Dobby veillait avec soin sur l'enfant. 

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le grand Hall, Harry fut interpellé par Malefoy.

« Alors comme ça, Potter, tu te trouves assez parfait et admirable pour imposer à notre pauvre communauté un minable avorton de Potter de plus. »

Instantanément Harry se figea. Il vérifia que personne n'avait entendu. Heureusement vu l'heure assez matinale, peu d'élèves étaient déjà debout et aucun n'était dans le hall.

« Que veut tu Malefoy ? » fit il tentant de minimiser son trouble.

« Mais te féliciter de nous avoir donné un nouveau moyen de t'atteindre mon cher Potter. »

« Ainsi donc tu avoues. » Fit remarquer Harry pour détourner le sujet.

« A quoi me servirait il de le nier avec mon père en fuite ? Mais du moment que le ministère n'a rien à me reprocher, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! »

« Comment sais tu ? » Cracha Harry dont la colère montait d'un cran.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Au moins Chang pourra maintenant prendre des nouvelles de son merveilleux bambin, il lui suffira d'en demander à ses amis les vers de terre qu'elle fréquente désormais dans la forêt interdite… » Persifla le jeune serpent. 

Face au manque de réaction à cette annonce funèbre, Malefoy n'ayant plus de phrases préparées à l'avance reprit ses basses insultes.

« De toute façon cette monstruosité ne…. »

« FERME LA MALEFOY ! » Hurla Ron qui était apparu en haut des grands escaliers. « Et ne t'avise plus jamais de critiquer mon filleu… » 

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car il se prit les pieds dans sa robe trop longue, héritée de Percy, et dévala les dix mètres de marches restantes en un roulé-boulé impressionnant. Harry et Hermione se figèrent à la vue de leur ami, étalé face contre terre, qui ne bougeait plus. Ils ne songèrent même pas à faire taire le grand éclat de rire de Malefoy qui se transforma en un « Oh oh » appréciatif lorsqu'une marre de sang commença à se répandre autours du rouquin. Harry se précipita et retourna le jeune homme. Il eut un sursaut face à la vision ignoble qui s'offrit à lui. Ron avait cassé sa baguette dans sa chute et s'était empalé dessus. La baguette était rentré d'une quinzaine de centimètres dans son nez à moitié arraché. Son visage ensanglanté présentait le masque d'une douleur atroce et fulgurante : il n'avait même pas eut le temps de crier.

« Une mort pitoyable pour un gars pathétique ! » Conclut Malefoy avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, décidément de très bonne humeur ce matin…

Hermione vomit bruyamment derrière une colonne, ses larmes se mêlant à son repas de la veille. Harry lui aussi en larmes déposa sa cape sur le corps désormais sans vie de son meilleur ami avant de se précipiter dans la grande salle à la recherche d'un professeur. Ce furent McGonagall et Alicia Pettigrew-Griffith qui le suivirent paniquées face aux paroles incompréhensibles d'un Harry bégayant et dans un état où elles ne l'avaient jamais vu. Un cercle d'élèves s'était formé autours de la cape noire. McGonagall souleva discrètement un coin de la cape avant de la relâcher le visage blême, elle aussi prise de nausée. Hermione avait naturellement retrouvé sa place dans les bras d'Harry qui tremblait autant qu'elle. 

Alicia dispersa les élèves tandis qu'Aragoth, d'autres professeurs et le directeur se précipitaient, alertés par des élèves responsables. Ils ne pouvant faire léviter le corps car celui-ci continuait à se vider de son sang et la marre écarlate commençait déjà à dépasser les pans de la cape-linceul. Dumbledore fit donc apparaître une civière sur laquelle il déposa le corps toujours recouvert de la cape d'Harry par lévitation. Immédiatement l'étoffe de la civière se teinta de rouge. Aragoth et Rogue saisirent les poignées et soulevèrent le macabre chargement avant de s'ébranler en direction de l'infirmerie, escortés par les autres professeurs. Harry et Hermione firent un pas pour suivre mais Dumbledore leur demanda de bien vouloir se rendre dans son bureau.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis dans le bureau rond. Harry raconta d'une voix tremblante la tragique vérité tandis qu'Hermione pleurait le visage enfouis dans ses bras.

Au terme de cette dramatique narration, le directeur leur demanda de réunir quelques affaires.

« Vous allez rejoindre vos domiciles, je vous dispense de cours jusqu'aux funérailles. »

Hermione hocha la tête mais Harry lui la secoua.

« Je dois d'abord retrouver le corps de Cho. Je le dois à Sirius. » Fit il.

Dumbledore acquiesça gravement et lui dit de prendre Aragoth et Hagrid avec lui. Trop choqué pour contredire le directeur, Harry se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie alors qu'Hermione utilisait la cheminée du directeur pour rejoindre le 218 Berserker Street. Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'Harry réunirait ses affaires.

De son coté, Harry, l'esprit vide de toute pensée laissait ses pas le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Aragoth montait la garde devant les lourdes portes et Harry en fut soulagé. Il ne souhaitait pas être confronté une nouvelle fois au corps déchiré qui avait été son ami. Escorté par le jeune Auror, Harry se rendit à la cabane d'Hagrid et fut accueillit par un Crockdur bondissant de joie qui lui lécha le visage, effaçant les marques brillantes de ses larmes. Harry le repoussa sans ménagement. Il dut expliquer sommairement à Hagrid la situation car celui-ci, isolé dans sa cabane n'était pas encore au fait de la tragédie. Après un thé qui ne fut pas réconfortant, ils se dirigèrent tout les quatre vers l'orée de la forêt interdite. Crockdur en tête suivi de près par Hagrid et derrière, côte à côte, les deux jeunes hommes. Aragoth semblait assez tendu. Il avait visiblement entendu parler des nombreuses créatures pas toujours amicales qui rôdaient dans cette forêt légendaire dans toute la Grande Bretagne.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver le cadavre, certainement au plus profond de la forêt, et n'avaient pas non plus d'étoffe à son odeur à faire renifler à Crockdur. Ils furent donc soulagés, si l'on peut dire, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Graup, le petit frère d'Hagrid qui était désormais assez sociable, selon les critères de notation des géants. Les efforts d'Hagrid semblaient avoir porté car celui-ci ne se montra pas agressif lorsqu'ils lui tombèrent dessus.

« Bonjours Graup. Ce sont des amis. » Précisa t'il en pointant Harry et Aragoth. Le jeune homme semblait terrifié. 

Hagrid doutait que Graup ne se souvienne d'Harry après plus d'un an et demi.

« Dit moi, as-tu vu une fille dans la foret ? » demanda le semi géant.

« A pu » répondit le colossal petit frère.

« Comment ça a pu, elle n'est plus là ? » interrogea Hagrid.

« Naaa, a pu. » répéta le géant en se pinçant le nez d'un air dégoûté. 

« D'accord Graup, ça pue, tu pourrais nous y amener ? » fit Hagrid devant les deux jeunes gens peu enchantés à une telle perspective.

Ils suivirent donc le Géant qui leur simplifiait singulièrement la tâche en fracassant tout obstacle sur leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une clairière ou un corps gisait sur l'herbe calcinée selon le motif d'une tête de mort avec un serpent glissant hors de la bouche. En s'approchant ils comprirent le comportement de Graup. Le corps semblait avoir été abandonné depuis plusieurs jours. Nue, la jeune fille était couverte de coupures plus ou moins profondes dont un pus verdâtre s'écoulait lentement. Une nuée de mouches s'envola à leur approche, contrariée dans son festin. Logés bien au chaud au plus profond des plaies, de petits œufs blancs mûrissaient tranquillement. Harry constata avec dégoût que les yeux de la jeune fille avaient été crevés et sa bouche grande ouverte qui vomissait une cohorte de fourmis laissait apercevoir le moignon sanguinolent de sa langue arrachée. La peau d'une blancheur cadavérique était marquée de nombreux bleus, signes des multiples Endoloris qu'avait subi l'infortunée demoiselle. Une de ses jambes semblait avoir été emportée par un animal qui apparemment n'avait pas été gêné de l'odeur abominable que dégageait la carcasse putréfiée. Sur le ventre de la jeune fille avait été gravé au couteau : « Pour bébé Potter, sa dévouée B.L »

A ce moment les fourrés s'agitèrent et un centaure en sortit. Il s'agissait de Magorian, le chef de horde de la foret interdite. Harry craignit la réaction de celui qui l'avait attaqué à leur dernière rencontre. Pourtant celui-ci ne fit que déclarer :

« Enfin vous venez nous débarrasser de cette charogne qui empeste jusqu'au trou des Acromantulas. »

Avant de tourner les sabots et les laisser à leur sinistre besogne.

Prenant une grande respiration par la bouche, Aragoth demanda à Harry de faire léviter le corps dont il s'approcha. Lorsque la jeune fille stationna à un mètre du sol, il lança un _Aqua Viva pour laver le cadavre de la vermine qui l'avait envahit. Le jet d'eau bondit de sa baguette et aussitôt des grappes noires d'insectes nécrophages noyés s'écoulèrent et s'écrasèrent au sol._

Tandis que Harry maintenait son sort de lévitation, Aragoth conjura un cercueil ou Harry déposa la mère de son fils.

C'est une funèbre procession qui regagna l'orée de la foret. Alors que déjà Hagrid et Aragoth se dirigeaient vers les grands portes, Harry leur fit un signe négatif et les guida au travers des broussailles jusqu'au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Là, il n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver le passage et ainsi ils descendirent jusqu'à la salle souterraine de laquelle partaient les couloirs qui menaient aux quatre cryptes des fondateurs. Il fit déposer le cercueil dans cette pièce avant de rejoindre ses appartements, laissant la joie du rapport à Dumbledore aux deux autres.

De retour au salon, il trouva Dobby berçant Sirius. Il se demanda alors comment il allait faire pour transporter le bébé. La poudre de cheminette et les portoloins étaient bien trop chaotiques. Dobby lui proposa de transplaner avec lui ce qui fit rire Harry qui lui fit remarquer qu'on ne pouvait transplaner à Poudlard. En sept ans de compagnie d'Hermione il avait fini par intégrer l'information !

« Moi je peux. » fit Dobby. « Magie elfique. » expliqua t'il avec un clignement d'un de ses yeux gigantesque. Et il disparut avec le landau.

Harry réunit quelques affaires et le suivit par une voie qu'il aimait moins : la cheminée.

Après une longue glissade sur le tapis devant l'âtre des Grangers, Harry se releva pour voir Dobby et Sirius sains et saufs. 

Hermione vint se serrer dans ses bras ce qui en dépit du contexte, le ravit. Il lui frotta le dos dans une maigre tentative pour la réconforter. Quelque peu rassenée, elle s'inquiéta du résultat de leurs recherches. Harry hocha la tête lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'ils l'avaient retrouvée.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter de rentrer dans les détails. »

« C'était si horrible ? » s'enquit elle.

« Pire. »  Il s'interrompit. « Tes parents ne sont pas là ? »

« Ils sont au cabinet, je n'ai pas voulu les déranger, on les verra ce soir… »

Après cette mise au point, Harry s'étonna que Dobby ne regagne pas le collège.

« Mais Dobby est au service de Harry Potter, monsieur. Le directeur a dit que Harry Potter était mon nouveau maître. »

« Dans ce cas Dobby tu diras à Dumbledore que dorénavant c'est moi qui te payerais. »

L'Elfe parut sur le point de fondre en larme.

« Harry Potter accepte que Dobby le serve ! C'est le plus beau jour de la vie de  Dobby, monsieur ! Mais Harry Potter n'est pas obligé de payer Dobby, c'est un honneur pour Dobby de servir Harry Potter. » Couina l'elfe dans une extase quasi mystique.

« Bien sur que si Dobby ! Sinon Tonton Rémus me ferait mettre en prison !»

A ces mots l'elfe enlaça les jambes du jeune homme gêné.

« Harry Potter et ses amis sont si bon ! Ils ont tant fait pour nous les semi-humains ! »

Harry se chargea de rendre à Dobby une attitude descente, complètement désemparé face à une obédience aussi fervente.

Sur ce ils retombèrent dans une sombre mélancolie, repensant aux évènements funestes et doublement sinistres pour Harry.

L'après midi passa sur un couple allongé en haut d'une mezzanine qui n'avait plus rien d'amusante, un bébé endormi entre eux. Dobby, en bon elfe de maison, se faisait un devoir de nettoyer la maison qui pourtant était déjà parfaitement entretenue par Anna Granger. Hermione avait déposé un voile noir sur les cadres qui ornaient son bureau, masquant le regard plein de vie du Ron qui s'ébattait sur les photos, ignorant de son tragique destin.

« Il n'aura même pas connu la douceur de l'amour. » Fit Hermione éplorée, contre l'épaule du jeune homme qui ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus gaillard. 

Ce soir là, Luc sortit de la voiture pour se réfugier sous le parapluie que lui tendait Anna. Alors qu'il cherchait la bonne clef parmis une kyrielle de pass divers, il entendit quelqu'un siffloter à l'intérieur. Craignant une intrusion dans son domicile, Luc ouvrit la porte à la volée pour se retrouver face à face avec une sorte de gnome aux longues oreilles qui passait la serpillière sur le carrelage. La créature s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son long nez traîne par terre en se présentant :

« Dobby, elfe de maison d'Harry Potter, monsieur. »

Entendant cela, Harry descendit au salon, portant délicatement son fils contre lui, suivi par Hermione. Les Granger s'étonnèrent de voir leur beau-fils et leur fille débouler dans le salon.

« Voici donc mon petit fils. » fit le magnanime Luc Granger.

Hermione sourit, ravie de voir le bébé bien accueillit, tout comme elle-même l'avait presque accepté comme « son fils ».

Ils expliquèrent donc avec difficulté la raison de leur séjour devant les parents horrifiés. Ils avaient peu connu le jeune Weasley, mais largement assez pour être peiné au-delà du descriptible.

Le lendemain Harry se rendit au chemin de traverse pour acheter une nouvelle robe de deuil. Son ancienne, qu'il gardait avec soin en souvenir de Ginny était en lambeaux depuis qu'il l'avait porté jour et nuit pendant un mois. Il acheta aussi le baume grisâtre dont il devrait se parer pour la cérémonie du lendemain. Il n'avait osé se rendre au Terrier de peur de croiser le fantôme d'une Molly Weasley qui devait être dans tout ses états. Quand en plus on songeait que Fred, Georges et Percy avaient rejoint Bill et Charly dans l'ordre du phoenix cette année, on comprenait aisément les craintes de la matriarche qui n'osait penser qu'elle risquait de perdre ses enfants un par un.

Cette nuit là, Harry dormit peu ou pas. Il se retourna toute la nuit tout comme Hermione et ils finirent la nuit enlacés, s'apportant mutuellement le récomfort dont ils avaient besoin.

Très tôt le lendemain ils enfilèrent leurs habits de deuil et se murèrent dans le mutisme le plus profond. Dobby partit pour Poudlard avec le bébé, Harry et Hermione touchèrent le portoloin que le jeune homme avait fabriqué en se concentrant sur le souvenir de l'île cimetière. 

C'est donc à la naissance de ce 8 Janvier qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le caveau familial des Weasley, ne prêtant même plus attention aux noms connus gravés dans les pierres érigées alentour. Ils rejoignirent un cercle de capes noires et Harry reconnut les Weasleys présents la dernière fois. Le vieux prêtre à la longue barbe blanche était aussi là, sa longue barbe blanche impeccablement peignée. Quelques minutes plus tard, les derniers attendus arrivés, la cérémonie débuta. Dumbledore était présent et représentait l'école et le ministère. Rémus à son grand regret n'avait pu se libérer. Dans une sinistre impression de déjà vu, Harry vit la longue file s'égrainer autour du corps impeccablement habillé de son ami. Aucune trace de l'accident ne venait trahir son horrible décès. Quand se fut son tour, Harry se pencha sur le cercueil illuminé d'une lumière iridescente et déposa une bise sur la joue de son ami en disant.

« Tu as été mon premier ami et restera le plus cher de tous dans mon cœur. »

Cette fois il avait un peu préparé sa phrase, sachant à quoi s'attendre. Et il rejoignit le reste de la famille Weasley de l'autre coté du cercueil. 

Hermione de même fit ses adieux à son meilleur ami avant de rejoindre la chaleur des bras de son fiancé.

Ainsi finit Ronald Weasley, fier d'avoir été choisi comme parrain et qui ainsi ne le fut jamais.

Son âme s'éleva lorsque le sort THANATOS fut lancé par le prêtre et après un ultime salut, il s'en fut rejoindre Ginny.

 Après la cérémonie et les condoléances silencieuses, Harry et Hermione suivirent le directeur et prirent le même portoloin que lui. 

Comme la fois précédente ils aboutirent devant la porte de chêne qui gardait la crypte des Gryffondor-Potter. A l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent l'ensemble des professeurs, Rémus qui se devait cette fois d'être là, et enfin Chong Chang, dernier membre de la famille de la jeune disparue. 

Celle-ci, contrairement aux usages n'était pas étendue au dessus de son cercueil. Avec une once de dégoût, Harry savait bien pourquoi. L'âme s'éleva donc au travers du bois du cercueil et leur adressa un sourire triste avant de rejoindre à son tour son ultime séjour. Au terme d'une courte oraison funèbre, le cercueil fut placé aux cotés de la plaque où figurait déjà le nom d'Harry Potter. Situation exeptionelle, Cho se retrouvait seule dans une tombe de la crypte : mère de l'héritier suivant mais pas pour autant compagne du précédent. C'était vraisemblablement Hermione qui serait inhumée aux cotés de l'héritier. D'un mouvement de baguette, Dumbledore scella la plaque de marbre avant de graver le nom de la jeune fille et ses dates de vie.

Cho Chang. Mère de Sirius Potter.

               1986-2004

Harry vit avec horreur que la plaque d'à coté était déjà marquée au nom de son fils… et ce depuis sa naissance. Alors que tout le monde partait déjà, Dumbledore s'approcha d'Harry et lui murmura :

« La quatrième plaque que je scelle. Tu as intérêt de vivre vieux Harry car je n'aurais le courage d'enfermer une quatrième génération de Potter. »

Harry hocha gravement la tête, toujours dans son silence endeuillé, déterminé à ne pas laisser son fils orphelin.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : j'en sait rien ! Aucune idée de la suite !**

Voila ! Encore un ! De chapitre… pas de mort.

Conclusion finale à ma querelle avec Maëlle : **RON EST UN RATE !**

Ca faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas fait crever quelqu'un sadiquement (les 3 pendues ça comptes pas elles ont pas été torturées). Un an et demi depuis la mort de Ginny ! Mais bon cette fois Harry à Hermione pour le soutenir.

Bon, **la séance de bizoutage public revient à Maëlle et qui au terme de 3 review arrive à être la 200ème.**

Donc imaginez la nue, ben oui pour un bon bizoutage c'est nécessaire.

Allez c'est parti.

Je m'approche de Maëlle qui visiblement ne demande que ca (3 reviews…) et la prend dans mes bras avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son font. Elle ferme les yeux alors que nos lèvres se frôlent, mais déjà ma bouche est parti à la conquête de son cou. Elle frissonne de plaisir et je sens ses seins pressés contre moi se durcir. Je leur réserve leur tour à ceux là…  D'ailleurs Maëlle semble trouver ça très agréable. Mes mains descendent plus bas vers le creux de ses reins, la naissance de ses fesses. Je me baisse alors et embrasse son ventre en descendant doucement vers sa douce toison que je gratifie d'un bref bisoux entre les poils. Je m'attarde ensuite sur ses fines jambes, ses genoux et enfin ses pieds si délicats. Puis en guise de conclusion je reviens à sa bouche et lui accorde enfin un vrai baiser. Et puis c'est fini. Maëlle semble déçue et légèrement contrarié mais on a dit séance de bizoutage rien d'autre. Faudrait pas devenir indescent en public ni graveleux dans mes descriptions !

**Bon, après ce torride interlude délirant, passons aux réponses aux Reviewers :**

**Gandalf le blanc **: la voici.
    
    **Luc 'Racatte' Granger **: Bon tu te reconnais plus là ? Bo-papa grand pere le + jeune au monde ? Je te cite : « Ron : l'a pas finit de raler celui-là ? Va y avoir une nouvelle distribution d'avada, là ! :-p » Pas besoin ! Bon sinon je t'assure que tu es un Moldu, ca collerait pas sinon. Comme les auteurs qui font un Malefoy qui d'un coup devient gentil c'est pas crédible. Bon ok 3 chambres 2 grandes une d'enfant, tu joues sur les mots. Le mais qu'il est * ( a remplacer par n'importe quel mot dévalorisant) j'espère que tu parles de Ron… Bon pour l'orthographe, en espérant faire quelque chose de convenable… Donc voila en urgence le prochain chapitre. En espérant que le délire macabre t'as pas trop dégouté, merci de ta fidélité.
    
    **Obal** : toute nouvelle et déjà impatiente de subir une séance de bizoutage… :o) Et donc la suite c'est pour maintenant ! Allez, ravi de te compter parmis mes revieweuses ! Merci !
    
    **Amelie** : Très touché que tu aie finalement pris la peine de reviewer. Je sais que c'est ch… Mais c'est tellement valorisant pour l'auteur ! Donc dans ce chapitre, la réponse à ta question : vivi elle a accepté bébé Siri. Allez à bientôt j'espère !
    
    **Tendre mélodie : tu excuseras cette analyse qui donc ne fut pas entièrement fondée. Pourtant pour moi c'est ce qui ressortait de ta formulation. Puis-je te demander ton age car cette question me taraude depuis que je t'ai répondu. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as une nouvelle fois plus même s'il est archi sombre. Allez je ne vais pas t'accabler de mes digressions endormantes ! A bientôt j'espère !**
    
    **Ryan : ah… y'av de l'innatendu dans ce chapitre ? Pourtant je pensait que c'était juste une mise au point entre Harry et ses amis, m'enfin si tu le dis ! Voila en souhaitant que tu continus à lire ma fic ! Merci !**
    
    **Maëlle : Maëlle, Maëlle, Maëlle… Tu le sait que tu as le monopole du bisoux. Soit y'en a d'autres que je lèche ou avec qui je vis des passions destructrices mais toi seule exacerbe mes pensées les plus folles (et dire qu'on est parti de tes aventures en camping avec les castors…. :o) y'a une quinzaine de review !). bon, fin de la querelle parcequ'il y a plus rien à dire. Enfin après que tu m'aie pourri la gueule comme tu ne manqueras pas de la faire évidement ! Moi j'aime les morts sanglantes ? Rhhhôôôôo, d'où tu sort ça toi ? Pis si je suis pas sur la tapisserie c'est juste que personne a part ma mère et ma marraine ne connaissait mon existence. Voici donc le retour de tata bella en puissance. Voila en espérant que ta séance de bizoutage t'a plu. Ton dévoué bizouteur, Lord Aragoth. Allez encore un ti bisou pour la route, a toi de choisir où !**
    
    **Malco** : Promi je file lire ta fic ! Voila je sais pas trop quoi dire donc a dans une demi heure le temps que je finisse mes RAR et que je relise mon boulot ! Merci de tes éternels compliments ! 
    
    **Mangemort : Kill_For_Fun_666 ? ah ben le chapitre est fait pour toi decidément… Merci donc pour tes non-compliments qui me touchent beaucoup :o) ! M'enfin t'as raison c'est loursd à la fin, sauf quand on me dit des trucs comme : « Une telle imagination, un tel vocabulaire, une telle maitrise de la langue française... C'est vraiment digne des plus grands écrivains... » (Aulili review du chap 24) Ca j'adore ! Enfin si tu passes sur le site tu verras bientôt mon _Eloge autodédicacé à ma propre personne que je suis en train d'écrire. Bref mon égo va bien :oD. Voila, j'espere bientôt te compter dans nos rangs de digressistes, Lord Aragoth._**
    
    **Chen : ah, ben les apparts d'Harry ont libres maintenant… sans aucun cynisme de ma part. Et c'est la fin du CARWMJSJECPUR qui n'a plus de raison d'être… Et Herm n'a pas vu Cho, heureusement. :oD Tu la veut toujours ta séance de bizoutage ? Si oui dit le tu sera la prochaine… Pis arrète de nous faire le mélo drame hein ! j'ai déjà exposé mes conceptions sur la question en un long paragraphe chiantissime alors me fait pas recommencer ou il sera 2x pire ! Bon pour les reporters j'ai modifié leurs noms. Pouvais pas savoir moi à l'époque que je m'auto-mettrais en scène ! Voila, donc un gros bisoux…mmm…ou ca…bon, sur la fesse droite pour commencer soft. J'espere que maëlle va pas lire ca moi qui lui ai promi le monopole du bisou… Bon ok ct pour faire passer la pilule de la mort de Ron Mais bon…. Allez, Ciao ciao !**
    
    **Yop : euuuh les cours de philo de terminale j'en ai eu que la moitié de l'année et encore j'en ai écouté 2 (Platon, Hegel) donc c'est pas vraiment grâce à ca mais plutôt ma curiosité perso qui me pousse à lire ce que ces penseurs ont fait. En fait quand y'a pas un prof nullissime c'est pas mal la philo, en tout cas ca permet de bons délires. Bon, pour te remonter le moral je ne vais pas refaire une méga démonstration oiseuse…Quant à la vengeance de Voldy qui va pas trainner d'après toi… c'est vite dit ! Je sais pas du tout ce qui va se passer ensuite ! Faut que son plan soit à la hauteur de l'ingéniosité de la 6eme année et c'est chaud ! Enfin quant à ta fic je vais y jetter un rapide coup d'œil ce soir avant mes devoirs et j'y repasserais bien vite plus en détail.**


	28. Je m'appelle Sirius !

**Chapitre 28. Je m'appelle Sirius !                                                   **

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Hermione allèrent normalement en cour, mis à part le fait qu'ils portaient la cape de deuil et devaient garder le silence. Ils avaient repoussé l'offre de Dumbledore de prendre quelques jours pour se remettre de leurs émotions, pensant avec raison que les cours leur occuperaient l'esprit. 

Avec la disparition de Ron, le petit Sirius se retrouvait sans parrain. Or, le baptême devait avoir lieu dans un peu plus de deux semaines. Heureusement, Harry eut moins de mal que pour la marraine et choisit naturellement son nouvel ami proche, Aragoth. Il avait bien pensé à Rémus, mais lui rappeler le décès récent de sa filleule ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée. Il était étrange de voir à quelle vitesse les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés mais finalement n'auraient ils pas passé leur enfance ensemble si Peter n'avait pas trahit son monde ? 

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune Auror avait été ravi de la proposition, d'autant plus qu'il semblait loucher sur la future marraine, Tonks, qui avait immédiatement accepté l'offre d'Harry. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle était revenue aux cheveux longs et qu'ils n'avaient plus des teintes délirantes que la nature elle-même n'avait pas encore inventé, elle dégageait un charme certain et faisait fondre les Aurors qui la côtoyaient.

Les deux futurs parrains s'étaient rencontrés une seule fois, lorsque Tonks était venue pour officialiser son accord et voir son futur protégé. Aragoth se trouvait dans les appartements d'Harry lorsqu'elle débarqua et après une certaine timidité – peu habituelle chez ces deux là -, ils avaient fini l'après midi comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.  

Harry les avait donc laissé et avait rejoint Hermione dans leur chambre. Leurs relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis que la mort de Ron –pitoyable, minable, lamentable, piètre et foireuse- les avait rapprochés. Harry avait toutefois du s'excuser et dans une mise en scène théâtrale s'était incliné devant sa dulcinée dans une révérence qui aurait fait pâlir Dobby. Amusée par de tels enfantillages, la jeune fille n'avait pu qu'éclater de rire et lui pardonner.

Lorsque Dumbledore estima que le jeune homme se sentait prêt à faire face a de nouvelles responsabilités, il le convoqua dans son bureau. 

Harry qui avait ôté sa tenue de deuil depuis quatre jours, se présenta donc étonné devant la gargouille qui s'effaça à l'annonce du mot de passe. Pour une fois le directeur avait songé à le lui communiquer. L'escalier de pierre se mit en branle et il se retrouva bien vite face à la lourde porte de chêne. Il frappa trois gros coups du heurtoir en forme de Griffon avant de se voir invité à entrer. 

Sur un geste du directeur souriant, il prit place dans un des profond fauteuil qui faisaient face à l'imposante table de travail directoriale. 

« Est-ce que ça va Harry ? »

« Bien. » fit le jeune homme d'une voix qui trahissait son appréhension.

Rarement il avait été dans ce bureau pour de bonnes nouvelles et il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devrait changer alors qu'un psychopathe qui ne pensait qu'à les tuer lui et son fils était en liberté.

« Comment va le petit Sirius ? » s'enquit le directeur.

« Bien. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête même s'il savait déjà cela par Dobby.

A l'expression inquiète du jeune homme, le directeur se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu te souviens la fois où tu es venu furieux me demander pourquoi je ne t'avais pas révélé plus tôt que tu étais l'héritier de Gryffondor et que Minerva était ton arrière grand-mère ? »

Hochement de tête silencieux du jeune homme.

« Tu m'as alors demandé si j'avais encore beaucoup de mystères en réserve. »

Harry s'était immobilisé mais son regard s'était fait étincelant.

« Je t'ai répondu que j'avais encore un seul secret que je te révèlerais en temps voulu. Et bien le moment est venu, je suis fier de t'annoncer que quand tu sortiras d'ici je ne cacherais plus rien. »

Le regard d'Harry se fit plus pénétrant, jaugeant le directeur et essayant de déterminer s'il disait la vérité. Finalement il ne put déceler aucune malice dans le regard bienveillant du vieux mage et se dit qu'il devait être honnête. 

Après un court silence, l'homme à la barbe la plus longue au monde s'expliqua enfin.

« Maintenant que tu es père à ton tour, je me dois en dépositaire par ton père du secret des Potter, de t'expliquer ce que James aurait voulu te dire lui-même le jour de tes seize ans. »

Une note de tristesse était clairement audible dans la voix du directeur.

« Vois-tu, lorsqu'à la fin de ta première année tu m'as demandé pourquoi Voldemort n'avait pu te tuer, je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité en te disant que l'amour t'avait sauvé. Tu as appris depuis que la force des héritiers t'avait protégé, que James t'avait transmit l'héritage. Mais tu ne m'a pas demandé comment il avait fait, tu as sûrement songé qu'a ta naissance tu étais devenu l'héritier, dépossédant ton père de ce titre. »

Harry acquiesça, silencieusement pour ne pas retarder la révélation.

« Et bien encore une fois je ne t'avais pas tout dit. En fait tu sais que ta mère a marmonné quelque chose à ton oreille avant de mourir. C'était de l'ancienne magie, ou plus exactement de la magie des fondateurs. Une formule permet de transmettre l'héritage. C'est une phrase anodine, pour toi c'était : « Bienvenue à Toi Harry Potter, quatre vingt-sixième héritier de Godric Gryffondor. » Normalement l'héritage est transmit à seize ans, et là le jeune héritier prend conscience de son héritage et commence à ressentir les nouveaux pouvoirs qui sont sien, c'est pourquoi tu as reçu le livre à seize ans. Pour toi, cela fut différent car ta mère a prononcé la formule quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu as donc bénéficié de la protection qui veut qu'un héritier ne puisse en tuer un autre mais comme tu n'étais qu'un bambin, tu as oublié qui tu étais réellement. C'est pourquoi tes pouvoirs ne t'on été révélé que lorsque tu as appris ton ascendance, l'an passé. »

Harry qui s'était attendu à un choc brutal fut passablement étonné que cette ultime découverte ne soit en fait pas dramatique du tout. Réfléchissant un peu sur les implications d'un tel mécanisme, Harry demanda :

« Mais que se passe t'il si un enfant qui n'a pas reçu la « révélation » est tué ? Il n'y aura plus d'héritier…»

« Et bien l'héritier de ce moment a soit déjà un autre fils qui as en lui le sang des Gryffondor et qui donc sera l'héritier, soit il lui faut se débrouiller pour avoir un enfant qui automatiquement sera un fils. » répondit le vieil homme.

« Et si l'héritier meure avant d'avoir révélé à son fils son héritage ? » 

« Comme pour toi, n'importe qui peut révéler son héritage à un descendant, il faut juste connaître la formule qui est différente pour les héritiers de Gryffondor et Serpentard. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de demander pourquoi dans ce cas le pendentif des héritiers était offert à la majorité et non aux seize ans. Le dit objet était un magnifique blason d'argent de quatre centimètres représentant les armoiries du sieur Gryffondor suspendu à une chaine de facture médiévale.

« Et bien ce médaillon symbolise l'accession définitive au rang d'héritier. Il faut en général un an pour que les pouvoirs de l'héritier se développent, donc le pendentif est offert un an après la révélation et constitue une étape très importante chez les Potter-Gryffondor. »

Harry fut satisfait car depuis plus de six mois qu'il avait reçu l'emblème, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de son utilité.

« Et pourquoi ai-je tiré l'épée du choixpeau, comment se fait il que les héritiers précédents ne l'aient pas reçue en des temps difficiles ? »

« Tu n'est pas le premier à avoir reçu l'épée, Harry. D'autres s'en sont servi mais cette épée à la propriété de disparaître à la mort de celui qui l'avait fait apparaître afin de n'être jamais perdue. Ainsi à ta mort elle disparaîtra a moins que Sirius n'en ait eut l'usage. » Expliqua le vieux monsieur.

Satisfait, Harry prit congé du vieux directeur et rejoignit ses appartements. Il raconta évidement tout à Hermione qui prit la chose sereinement, avec certainement un peu d'égoïsme : Harry ne risquait pas grand-chose de Voldemort tant qu'il ne prononçait pas cette phrase. Peut-être songea t'elle-même à lui lancer un _oubliette pour qu'il ne la prononce jamais, mais cela, elle seule le sait._

La semaine qui suivit fut ponctuée par les préparatifs du baptême. Les cours s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse incroyable, si bien qu'ils crurent ne jamais être prêts à temps. Le mercredi après midi, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent après leurs cours de Techniques d'Aurors et d'Arithmancie. Après un bref dîner à la grande salle, toujours sous le regard soit disant attentif d'Aragoth, ils rejoignirent leurs appartements. Là ils prirent chacun un flacon de Polynectar et ainsi se rendirent incognito sur le Chemin de Traverse. 

Aragoth était désormais un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, musclé, blond aux yeux vert, en bref : moche. Hermione s'était vue gratifiée d'un physique digne d'une institutrice bavaroise. Elle avait son charme dans le genre Vicking, si l'on exceptait les lunettes, la barbe naissante et la bedaine due à une consommation de  bières trop fréquente. Harry se démarquait de ce couple de blondinets, garçon d'une quinzaine d'années qui ressemblait à son « père », Aragoth en fait, si l'on mettait l'acné éruptif de coté. Dumbledore s'était bien moqué d'eux… Le vieux gredin. Harry n'apprécia pas vraiment quand Aragoth prit la main d'Hermione mais n'en dit rien. Il fallait faire « crédible »… Et une crise de jalousie contre son père-ami qui s'était arrogé la main de sa mère-fiancée pourrait paraître plus qu'une simple manifestation du complexe d'Œdipe aux yeux de certaines personnes pas forcément bienveillantes.

Ils se rendirent chez Madame Guipure, « robes pour toutes occasions ». Là, ils se rendirent aussitôt compte du problème. Dumbledore était bien gentil avec ses blagues, mais maintenant comment Harry allait il faire pour essayer sa tenue ? Heureusement, Aragoth lui avait gardé sa taille habituelle et donc il essaya la tenue que le Survivant choisit, sous le regard interrogatif de la vendeuse. 

Ainsi ils repartirent avec trois robes blanches réglementaires en pareille occasion et une robe minuscule et immaculée pour le bébé. Seule la coupe variait selon les goûts personnels. Après cela, Aragoth les entraîna vers la bijouterie magique ou il planta à la porte ses deux amis pour acheter le cadeau de baptême de son filleul. Ceux-ci ne purent même pas en profiter pour se rapprocher. 

« Maudit Dumbledore. » Marmonna le jeune homme.

Finalement, ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur où ils reprirent la poudre de cheminette.

Chose habituelle, Aragoth partit trop tôt et finit par-dessus Harry qui, en jeune homme de quinze ans, étouffait sous l'imposant Auror blondinet. Un grand éclat de rire accueillit cette entrée spectaculaire.

« Bon, ça va Rémus… » Grogna Harry en éclatant quelques secrétions lymphatiques juvéniles qui vallonnaient son visage ahuri.

« Il ne vous a pas raté Dumbledore… » Fit remarquer le Lycanthrope, accentuant encore l'air bougon des deux hommes.

« Au lieu de débiter des âneries, dit moi plutôt où en sont les préparatifs. » fit un Harry d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Rémus ne se formalisa pas d'une telle réplique qui face à un ministre semblait bien insolente.

« Bien, bien, c'est quasiment prêt. »

Tandis qu'Harry faisait mine d'aller voir par lui-même, Rémus le retînt en riant.

« Surprise, tu verras bien dans une semaine et demi ! » 

De bonne guerre, Harry accepta et ils repartirent dans un éclat de lumière verte qui illumina la salle à manger.

Le lendemain soir, Harry, suivi d'Aragoth, se rendit au terrain de Quidditch pour l'un des deux entraînements hebdomadaire. Il fut surprit d'apprendre que le match de qualification pour la finale avait lieu ce samedi. Au premier semestre, ils avaient écrasé Poufsouffle qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort du seul joueur valable qu'ils n'aient jamais eut, 430 à 80. Ce n'était pas vraiment glorieux même avec des batteurs qui s'assommaient mutuellement, Ron qui laissait passer le Souafle à tout les coups et trois poursuiveuses débutantes. Avec toutes les responsabilités et soucis qu'il avait, Harry avait complètement oublié le match qui les verrait s'opposer à Serdaigle. 

La fin de la semaine s'écoula lentement maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire si ce n'est attendre. Le dernier cour du vendredi était une après midi complète de potion. Le sujet était intéressant : les potions de désattachement, si utiles… Rogue en lui-même était plus que supportable mais pourtant le temps passait trop… ne passait pas du tout. Pour se désennuyer, Harry essayait d'imaginer la tête que ferait son asocial de professeur le jour où il apprendrait qu'il devrait supporter une nouvelle génération de Potter durant ses cours. Il ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas… Cette simple image remonta le moral d'Harry. Il fit part de ses pensées à Hermione qui à son tour sourit. Ils faisaient toujours équipe en potion depuis que Ron n'avait été accepté en aspic de Potions. 

Enfin le carillon de la liberté retentit et ils purent rejoindre, las, leurs appartements. Ils y trouvèrent Dobby en plein biberonnage. Le bébé le regardait d'un air émerveillé, sans pour autant oublier d'engloutir son repas… Le jeune Potter avait ouvert les yeux depuis peu, pour révéler des iris d'un gris vert commun à tous les bébés qui auraient plus tard les yeux clairs.

« Il aura tes yeux verts. » Avait déclaré Tonks qui les avait visité la veille, jeudi soir, après les cours. Harry la soupçonnait d'être plus revenue pour Aragoth que pour Sirius, mais bon…

Le samedi matin, Harry n'avala rien malgré les protestations traditionnelles d'Hermione. Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, il se leva en déclarant :

« L'équipe de Gryffondor, suivez moi. »

Et les six débutants qui formaient l'équipe se levèrent silencieusement. Harry avait trouvé un goal remplaçant, un deuxième année qui donc n'avait pas concouru lors des dernières sélections. Ils se débrouillait bien mieux que Ron et remontait le niveau de l'équipe, Harry mis à part. Les trois poursuiveurs quant à eux, même si elles n'atteignaient pas le génie d'Angelina, Katie et Alicia, jouaient pas trop mal. Les batteurs par contre créaient une véritable hécatombe, parmis leur propre équipe bien sur.

Bientôt, le match débuta par le coup de sifflet strident de Mme Bibine et les balais s'ébranlèrent dans le ciel d'un bleu d'airain. Même sans leur attrapeuse fétiche, les Serdaigle restaient une équipe redoutable pour la jeune formation écarlate. Bien vite les poursuiveurs furent débordées par les adversaires de septième année et leurs batteurs aguerris. Harry fit signe à ses propres batteurs de cesser toute tentative pour ne pas enfoncer encore plus leur défense et Kirke et Sloper, quoique un peu vexés, se mirent à la recherche du vif d'or avec Harry. Celui-ci fit une miraculeuse apparition alors que Serdaigle menait 180 à 40. Dans une course poursuite où le nouveau poursuiveur des Serdaigles n'avait aucune chance, Harry saisit le vif, après avoir sauté par-dessus le goal de Serdaigle complètement pétrifié lorsque Harry lui fonça dessus, son balai passant en dessous.

Au cours du reste du week-end, ils firent leurs devoirs tout en veillant sur la sirène ambulante. Harry avait donné congé à Dobby. Le dimanche après midi, c'est un Harry qui tentait de remettre un caleçon tout en courant qui se précipita hors de la chambre pour calmer les braillements d'un estomac martyr. Décidément il pleurait toujours lorsqu'ils tentaient de se reposer, même s'ils avaient décidé de se coucher à trois heure de l'après midi… Hermione parut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en désordre et les pommettes rosies, une chemise de nuit passée à la vas vite et l'air énervée d'avoir été interrompue pendant…la sieste… 

Et une nouvelle semaine commença. Le lundi, Harry convoqua une cession de l'AD. Les effectifs étaient toujours plus nombreux malgré l'absence de Ron, de Cho et des garçons qui auraient du être en septième année de Serdaigle. Pour cette quinzième réunion de l'année, Harry organisa un tournoi de duel. L'ordre de passage fut tiré au sort. Des poules furent formées. Dans ces poules, chacun devait combattre tout les autres. Ainsi un classement put être déterminé, mais l'esprit de compétition n'entama jamais l'ambiance bon enfant de cette séance. Au terme de la soirée, un tableau d'élimination directe fut déterminé en fonction des résultats de chacun. Ils en avaient largement pour trois séances avant de clore ce tournoi qui représentait aux yeux d'Harry le meilleur des entraînements. 

C'est donc tard ce soir là qu'ils rejoignirent leur lit. Ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps d'ailleurs car Sirius veillait toujours à ce qu'ils ne dorment pas excessivement, brave petit.

Le mardi, Harry s'efforça de paraître zen lors de la séance de Quidditch, mais face à l'inefficacité maladive des deux batteurs, il s'emporta et renvoya Kirke. Sloper par contre bénéficia d'un sursit car il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait manier une batte lorsqu'il avait été en duo avec Harry.

Le mercredi après-midi fut passé à courageusement se reposer entre les rappels à l'ordre de Sirius. Heureusement, Dobby veillait au grain, toutefois les deux jeunes gens avaient bien du mal à dormir avec un ampli cinq cent watts dans le pièce d'à coté.

Le jeudi, nouvelle visite de Tonks qui décidément passait souvent ces derniers temps. Surtout si l'on prenait en compte le fait que pas une fois l'an précédent, ou même au premier trimestre, elle n'était venue. Cette fois-ci se termina même par une balade au parc avec Aragoth, prétextant avoir quelque chose à lui montrer. Face au sourire incrédule et un peu moqueur d'Harry qui rigolait face au comportement d'adolescente de la jeune fille, Tonks haussa les épaules dans un mouvement qu'elle voulut convainquant.

Le vendredi fut une longue appréhension du lendemain qui arriva finalement trop tôt d'après Harry qui paradoxalement avait désespéré face à la longueur de la semaine.

Finalement, le 1er Février arriva. Sirius disparut avec Dobby dans un petit pop. Harry et Hermione suivirent par poudre de cheminette. En arrivant, ils montèrent à l'étage se changer. Ils n'avaient pas voulu salir leurs belles capes blanches avec la suie des cheminées.

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans le salon. La pièce était méconnaissable. Les murs et le plafond étaient tendus de blanc. Les meubles avaient été retirés au profit d'un autel qui s'élevait vers le mur du fond sur lequel était inscrit en lettres d'or _Bienvenue Sirius Potter. Un jeune olivier en pot était placé devant l'autel. Ils furent accueillit par les applaudissements des invités. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de faire tant de mystère puisque Voldemort était au courant de la naissance de Sirius. Pourtant il restait nécessaire qu'à l'école ils restent à l'écart des élèves pour une question de sécurité. Ainsi, Dumbledore et McGonagall, Rémus et Alicia, Tonks et Aragoth, Luc et Anna, Kingsley et Stratius, Maugrey et Mrs Figg, Mundungus et Sturgis, et enfin Arthur et Molly Weasley ainsi que leurs enfants restant les saluèrent avec chaleur, tous vêtus de capes blanches. Dobby avait l'air bizarre dans sa cape opaline, pourtant personne ne lui en fit la remarque. Il était désormais l'égal de tous ici. Hagrid semblait encore grandit, lui, par sa cape immaculée._

Dumbledore présenta les jeunes parents au prêtre à la longue barbe blanche qu'ils avaient déjà vu aux funérailles. 

« Harry, Hermione, voici mon ami, Benito Popovitch, chargé des cérémonies sorcières. » annonça le directeur.

Les fiancés le saluèrent avant d'aller se moquer un peu de Tonks et d'Aragoth histoire de faire tomber leur stress. Les deux jeunes Aurors leur tournaient le dos et rougirent jusqu'aux racines des cheveux lorsqu'ils se virent prit en flagrant délit, main dans la main.

« Bande de gamin. » Articula Harry entre deux hoquets.

Non moins morte de rire, Hermione lui lança un coup entre les côtes en lui rappelant ses propres exploits. Aragoth fut d'ailleurs enchanté de les entendre et ainsi d'avoir une arme contre les moqueries d'Harry.

Bientôt la cérémonie à proprement parler débuta. Aragoth et Tonks, qui tenait le bébé, se placèrent devant l'Autel, encadrés par Harry et Hermione. Derrière eux, les sorciers étaient alignés par quatre, silencieux.

Le prêtre se positionna derrière l'Autel de marbre blanc et Tonks posa Sirius dessus. Il avait fière allure dans sa robe miniature, prestance démentie par ses hurlements. Il était indigné d'avoir ainsi été arraché à une étreinte chaude et rassurante pour être abandonné sur un truc tout dur et tout froid !

Souriant, le vieil homme entama ainsi :

« Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer la naissance et la reconnaissance de l'heureux fils d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger. »

Murmures dans l'assemblée qui se turent bien vite lorsqu'il brandit le bébé face à la foule.

« Je vous présente Sirius James Aragoth Ronald Potter. »

La foule applaudit bruyamment avant de se mettre en file indienne devant l'Autel. Un à un les invités défilèrent, saluant le bébé et récitant son nom, bébé qui semblait plus intéressé par la barbe du prêtre qui par ces formes gesticulantes et bruyantes devant lui. Finalement, ils reprirent tous leur place et la cérémonie continua.

« Mademoiselle Nymphadora Tonks et Monsieur Aragoth Black, vous avez été choisit comme marraine et parrain de cet enfant. Veuillez prononcer vos vœux. » Déclara le vieil homme qui tenait toujours le bébé.

Tonks s'avança, posa sa main gauche sur son cœur, toucha le front de Sirius de l'autre et dit :

« Moi, Nymphadora Tonks, je jure d'aimer comme mon fils Sirius James Potter, de le protéger et le soutenir tout au long de sa vie, et de remplacer sa mère si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. »

Elle passa une chaîne en or autour du cou du bébé. Après quoi elle se recula, laissant place à Aragoth qui de même positionna une main sur son cœur l'autre sur le front de Sirius avant d'énoncer :

« Moi, Aragoth Black, je jure d'aimer comme mon fils Sirius James Potter, de le protéger et le soutenir tout au long de sa vie, et de remplacer son père si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. »

Après avoir passé une gourmette en or au petit bras du bébé, Il recula à son tour.

Le vieux prêtre brandit une fois de plus le dernier des Potter, mais face à lui cette fois.

« Sirius James Potter, soit le bienvenue dans le monde des sorciers. »

Tout le monde applaudit avec joie.

 Sirius fut confié à Dobby, et tous saisirent des portoloins ou transplannèrent. Ils aboutirent dans le parc de Poudlard, près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Aucun étudiant n'était en vue, consignés en ce beau dimanche après midi de février à l'intérieur du château. Le parc était couvert d'une fine couche de neige et les invités encapés de blanc se confondaient avec le paysage. Ils se réunirent tous autour du prêtre et de l'olivier qui avait suivit mystérieusement. La neige fut fondue sur un diamètre de deux mètres et Harry entreprit de creuser un trou conséquent, aidé par Aragoth. Père et parrain plantèrent ainsi selon la tradition et sans usage de la magie, le jeune olivier, symbole de la nouvelle vie qui avait germé et de paix.   

Les convies rejoignirent ensuite Dobby dans une vaste salle de l'école, inconnue de tous sauf de la directrice adjointe, où un splendide festin les attendait. La salle était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor et la soirée passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La majeure partie des invités fut ravie de ce banquet qui leur rappelait avec nostalgie leurs années d'études. Même Harry se prit à songer que bientôt il ne connaîtrait plus ces fêtes tant aimées.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « Ondes néfastes. »**

**AVIS A TOUT LES LECTEURS, simples lecteurs ou reviewers. J'aimerais que vous me laissiez TOUS un petit message afin de voir la popularité de ma fic. Juste un petit coucou, ce ne devrait pas être trop demandé ! Je sais que c'est ennuyant mais je ne vous le demande qu'une fois. MERCI d'avance !**

**Les trois points de blabla suivant sont aussi très importants, celui d'après concerne ceux qui voulaient les boukins de magie noire,  le suivant est moins important :**

*** Bon j'ai une super nouvelle !!! Moi qui étais en panne d'inspiration et qui trimait depuis 2 semaines pour trouver ce qui pourrait bien se passer cette année, j'ai eu une illumination divine. Enfin traduisez que la divinité que je suis a eu une idée. :o) Depuis donc deux semaines je suivais mon plan précédent en cherchant ce qui pourrait bien arriver ensuite et jusqu'à la fin.**

Bref, j'ai enfin un squelette d'histoire donc :

-8 chapitres minimum déjà programmés après celui là et où je sais ce qui va se passer. Donc au moins 8 chap jusqu'à la fin de l'année et l'ultime combat, sûrement un peu plus.

- 3 chapitres d'épilogue  possibles en plus si vous me cassez les c… pour savoir ce qui se passe après et ce qu'ils deviennent tous.

Voila, bref c'est loin d'être fini !

*** Bon sinon je vous préviens d'avance : faites moi confiance ! Regardez pour la première année vous m'avez tous pourri quand Harry est parti à Serdaigle et est sorti avec Cho. Et finalement vous m'avez tous félicité lors de la révélation de fin d'année. Encore une fois je vous demande d'être patients et de ne pas trop me pourrir avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Bref vous l'avez comprit vous allez pas vraiment apprécier le chap 30. Mais bon je vous promet solennellement qu'Harry finira sa vie HEUREUX . Donc évitez les coups de fils à cinq heures du mat et les lettres à l'anthrax siouplé. :oD**

Il serait dommage de lâcher ma fic alors qu'à la fin vous allez encore tous me bénir et louer mon génie et ma modestie.
    
    *** L'effet Ron : je cite la réaction de Maëlle à qui était dédié le chapitre où il est mort : « COMMENT AS TU PU LUI FAIRE CA? MON PAUVRE RON JE N'EN REVIENS PAS TU AURAIS PA**
    
    PU FAIRE PIRE!(je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu faire une mort plus ridicule je
    
    suis mais alors totalement EN GUERRE ET EN GREVE) »
    
    Bref j'ai parfaitement réussi, d'ailleurs voici le bilan des réactions :

PéTés De Rires : 2

On trouvé cette mort très conne : 3

Neutre : 1

On condamné cette mort : 2

*** Voici le lien vers les bouquins : click droit sur ceux qui vous plaisent, enregistrer la cible sous… et c'est parti !**

* **Voila, enfin sur sa demande express, une séance de bizoutage pour Chen**. Je suis obligé sinon elle fait grève des review puis ça ne me dérange pas du tout. En plus comme Maëlle me fait la tête depuis la mort minable de Ron, ben je lui retire son monopole des bisoux. Voila d'abord ! Allez on y va donc évidement Chen nue face à tout les reviewers, situation normale de séance de bizoutage.

Je m'approche, mais cette fois je la contourne et me place derrière elle. Mes deux mains se posent sur ses hanches tandis que nos deux corps se rapprochent. J'embrasse sa nuque, la faisant frémir, mes mains se déplacent vers son ventre. Chacune de ses épaules reçoit sa part mais déjà je reviens entre ses omoplates. Je suis sa colonne de mes lèvres, la faisant trembler faiblement. Mon souffle chaud sur le creux de ses reins lui arrache un soupir et je m'agenouille. Je la sens sourire alors que chacune de ses petites fesses rebondies se voit félicitée de sa perfection par un tendre baiser. Déjà mes lèvres s'approchent de derrière ses genoux, zone si sensible. Elle trésaille mais je me suis déjà faufilé face à elle. Toujours à genou, je dépose et bref baiser sur sa toison couleur obsidienne avant de me relever pour célébrer la magnificence de ses seins.  Un court passage par le cou et je j'embrasse le bout de ses lèvres. Je ne voudrais pas abuser non plus et je m'éloigne vers mes très nombreux reviewers qui attendent impatiemment la réponse à leur review.

On passe donc aux **réponses aux reviews **tandis que Chen se rhabille :

**Obal** : ch27 : je tiens à être honnête : je ne suis pas le Arathorn qui t'a laissé des reviews. :oS Mais bon au moins c'est clair et je n'abuserais pas plus longtemps de ce fait. Je ne crois pas avoir lu ta fic mais j'irais y jetter un coup d'œil dès demain (vendredi donc) vu que la fac est fermée pour cause de grève et evidement je laisserais DES reviews, ptetre même une par chapitre si j'ai la forme. Tu est décue de ne pas être la 200ème ? Pourquoi la séance de bizoutage ? Suffit de demander maintenant qu ej'ai commencé c'est pas un problème ! Si par contre tu comptes concourir pour la review la plus longue tu vas avoir du mal face à Luc 'Racatte » Granger et Chen. La plus stupide… ca reste jouable mais dans ce cas faut faire bien pire que ce que tu as fait jusque là ! mort conne ? Merci je suis flatté, j'ai essayé de faire du mieux possible et je crois que c'est pas mal en fin de compte ! Allez a demain donc !

Ch28 : a ben tu t'en es rendu compte, bon ben ma promesse tiens toujours : je passe demain !

**Sandrine Lupin : **

Ch26 : pour que Seamus et Parvati aient fini ensemble, on va dire que Ron a ENCORE fait des siennes… Que Ron se trouve une copine, comme tu l'as vu après : trooooop taaaaard ! Pour la question de l'héritier et de la passation de pouvoir, réponse dans ce chapitre !

Ch27 : Donc, je crois que le fait que Ron ne pourras pas amener de copines ne gênera plus vraiment…Mouhahaha ! Biensur que je suis un super perso ! Non mais ! :o) alala ces filles !!! Bon, la progéniture de Rémus j'en parlerais dans le premier chapitre de l'épilogue (on a donc le temps) et les deux suivant si vous me poussez à les écrire. (Je sens que je vais devoir je ne sais pas pourquoi…) Alicia est très sympa en effet et honnète. Pour leur môme, est-ce que tu crois que je suis allé consulté un guide sur la vie sexuelle des Loups-Garou ? :oD Ben je sais pas moi ! Bon, non, voila, pauvre môme qui serait condamné dès sa naissance à la lycanthropie ! On diras pas mais finalement je suis pas si sadique que ca ! 

Ch28 : Je voulais te remercier de laisser 1review / Chap ! Ca fait énormément plaisir ! Bon la review : ben wé c'est moi le parrain de Sirius, c'est déjà plus glorieux que Ron… Qui est vraiment mort comme une pauvre mer… :oD je me suis fait plaisir ! Comment Bellatrix a su… bon allez en avant première je te le révèle : elle a vu Cho revenir de Poudlard quand elle était censée etre de surveillance quelque part et elle l'a interrogée sur ordre du maitre… Voila, j'ai hate de te lire, d'une part pour voir tout ce que tu m'as honteusement pompé avec ma permission expresse, d'autre part par simple plaisir et pour pouvoir te reviewer a mon tour. Par contre préviens moi parceque je regarde jamais les fics de moins de 60 000 mots donc je ne la verrais pas apparaître. Voila ! Bisoux partout (maintenant tu sais que j'en suis capable….)

**Yop : tu as parfaitement le droit d'être PTDR je dirais même que c'est le but. Bon ridiculiser Maëlle aussi… Pour tendre Mélodie… c'est clair ! Et en plus c'est pas fini ! Bon, j'ai pas étét trop long finalement pour ce chapitre je crois… Enfin, j'ai plus à réfléchir j'ai mon plan maintenant. Allez je serais donc assez régulier j'éspère ! Merci d'être aussi fidèle et à bientôt !**

**Chen : alors, heureuse ? D'une part pour le bizoutage, d'autre part pour la mort héroïque de notre cher tête rousse. Mmm tu n'es pas très gentille pour Cho.. je crois qu'elle mérite qu'on ne la traite plus de salope après ce qu'elle a vécu : elle a payé pour ses fautes d'adolescente en mal d'amour. Bon donc pas de crise en vue étant donné que tu as été bizouté et léchée encore + longtemps que Maëlle. Pour info j'ai 19 ans et je suis en 1ere année de deug d'histoire (avant que tu ne demande). Finalement il y a eu une petite explication Harry / Herm comme demandé, qu'est ce que je bne ferais pas pour toi ! Le serpent est programmé dans mon plan, t'inquiète ! Il arrive, merci de me l'avoir rappelé d'ailleurs ! Allez une nouvelle tournée de bisoux, sauf que je sais plu où viser moi…. Mmm….. sur le nombril. o)**

**Maëlle : **Mouhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

Désolé…. C'est la joie du triomphe… Bon je crois que ça résume bien… Puisque tu es en grève tant pis pour toi, tu te prive de tout droit au bisou. Par contre merci d'avoir reviewé quand même ! o) De bonne guerre !

**Mangemort : Merci pour tes compliment sur mon style. Pour le digressisme : j'attends avec impatience tes premiers écrits. Pour les bouquins de magie noire le lien est plus haut. C'st sur que digresser sur la mort c'est dur, quoique une petite ref à Hamlet et To be or not to be, parler de la peine de mort aux usa, des camps de concentrations, nan finalement ça doit être facile, bon sujet tiens, si j'ai du temps je développerais. Mais bon j'ai déjà plein de sujets en tête. Voila, en esperant avoir vite de tes nouvelles, Lord A.**

**Harry Gryffondor : tu as lu 3 chap et une seule review ? Tu ne pense donc pas à mon score, snif. Meme des review sans rien : vides :o). Bah pas grave du moment que la fic te plais c'est le principal ! Pour le fils de sirius (moi donc..) ben merci, il va prendre un peu la place de Ron mais jamais au même point : d'une part parcequ'il n'a pas le même age et d'autre part parcequ'il n'est pas débile comme l'autre là dans son cercueil. Allez, a bientôt ! Merci !**

**Tendre Mélodie : te voila servie pour le chapitre + joyeux, avant la tempête ! Si j'ai encore quelqu'un à tuer ? Mmmm laisse moi réfléchir… tu verras ! Pour la séance de bizoutage, si tu en veux une, suffit de demander (ya déjà une file d'attente lol le pire c'est que c'est vrai !) Allez en esperant que ca va mieux de ton coté ! Bisoux !**

**Malco** : ah tiens, voici quelqu'un qui reste neutre face à la mort de Ron. Pourtant j'avais manipulé le public avec la mise en scène de sa mort, d'ailleurs ca a marché puisque la majorité m'étais favorable ! Voici donc que se profile un nouveau chapitre de ta fic, peut être même l'épilogue, j'ai perdu le décompte. Enfin, j'ai hâte de savoir enfin ce qu'il adviens de nos amis. Voila ! Donc courage pour la rédaction de tes chapitres après-demain et à bientôt !

**Izabel : tiens quelqu'un qui m'en veut pour Ron, c'est rare… Puis je confirme il est mort d'une manière archi niaiseuse (tu est québécoise toi non ? :o) ) Je confirme encore : j'avais l'humeur sadique ce jour là même si c'était prévu de longue date…  Pour les réactions des Weasleys, je ne voulais pas faire un remake du chapitre de la mort de Ginny donc j'ai un peu zappé. Voila mademoiselle, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et je vous remercie de me suivre aussi fidèlement !**

**Luc 'Racatte' Granger : you y'en a u cette fois des reviews avant toi ! Bon, consoler les fans de Ron ? Pourquoi faire ? (gros sourire sadique). PUIS Cho a relativement mérité ce quilui est arrivé, bon peut être pas à ce point m'enfin… Bon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à répondre vu que tu ne aprle pas beaucoup mais c'est pas grave vu le boulot de réponses que j'ai à faire ce coup ci ! En attendant impatiemment le retour de papa-Granger, je te remercie de ta constance et ce malgré nos divergences d'opinion ! Merci !**

**Corwin Ishigami : un petit peu en morse la review lol. Et bien merci et voici donc la suite rien que pour toi ! (sisi) Allez à bientôt j'éspère !**


	29. Des ondes néfastes

**Chapitre 29. Ondes néfastes.**

Bientôt un mois que le baptême avait eût lieu et la vie s'écoulait paisiblement à Poudlard. Dans un appartement secret, deux adolescents et un bébé passaient leur dimanche après midi tranquillement installés devant la cheminée. 

Ils parlaient de Ron. Depuis la fin de la cérémonie et que la ferveur des préparatifs était retombée, leur chagrin était revenu au galop. Ils avaient dépassé le stade des crises de larme impromptues, mais même si cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi que le jeune Weasley avait rejoint sa sœur, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être triste quand ils pensaient à lui et au vide qu'il laissait dans leurs cœurs. Heureusement leur ami Aragoth et le jeune Sirius étaient là pour les divertir, leur faire reprendre goût à la vie et pour les aider à dépasser cette nouvelle épreuve.

Sirius allait fêter son deuxième mois et avait maintenant les yeux bien ouverts, qui avaient prit indéniablement une teinte vert sombre ce qui assurait que plus tard il aurait les yeux de son père. Par contre la forme de ses yeux était la seule marque qui rappelait sa mère : sans être parfaitement bridés, ils avaient une forme en amande assez prononcée et très mignonne. Le reste n'était qu'une copie miniature d'Harry. 

Le bébé s'égaillait sur les genoux de son père sous le regard attendri de ses parents. Outre la surveillance de leur enfant, ceux-ci parlaient du combat contre Voldemort et des moyens de vaincre. Leurs sourires s'éteignaient aussitôt qu'ils quittaient leur enfant pour reprendre la discussion.

« Tu sais qu'il faudra que je le fasse un jour où l'autre. » Disait Harry.

Hermione semblait perdue.

« Sans ça il me tuera sans aucun doute. » Ajouta le jeune homme.

Résignée, sa fiancée hocha la tête silencieusement, toujours aussi anxieuse. Finalement elle tenta un dernier baroud d'honneur :

« Il te tuera peut être mais ce rituel, ça te tuera à coup sur. Personne ne l'a jamais réussi. »

La détermination d'Harry sembla faiblir un instant mais il se reprit.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire tout de suite. » Conclut Harry. « Je prendrais toutes les mesures de sécurité avant et surtout je m'assurerais que mon fils n'ait pas une jeunesse comme la mienne. Quitte à mourir, autant mourir en tentant de sauver le monde… »

Hermione n'objecta pas. Quand elle s'était mit en couple avec Harry elle savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre il serait amener à combattre son ennemi de toujours et à risquer sa vie. Elle devait assumer les conséquences de son choix. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas une question de choix mais de devoir, ou même de fatalité si l'on pensait à cette prophétie. 

Ce point éclairci, ils discutèrent de choses bien plus légères et accueillirent avec joie Aragoth qui vint passer la soirée en leur compagnie. Ils furent bien contents d'avoir fait leurs devoirs la veille car ainsi ils avaient eu leur dimanche pour eux. 

La nuit fut douce : Dobby veillait au grain et ils ne furent réveillés que deux fois. Après une courte douche prise à deux, ils se préparèrent pour se rendre au déjeuner. Tel un garde suisse, Aragoth attendait devant la porte. C'est donc à  trois qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent tout trois à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à déjeuner. Harry avait vite prit en pitié son pauvre ami obligé de rester debout derrière lui à le surveiller et l'avait invité à prendre place à ses cotés, non sans voir jeté un regard interrogatif  au directeur qui avait souri. Ainsi depuis un bon mois, Aragoth prenait ses repas à la table des Gryffondors, ne parlant qu'avec Harry et Hermione.

Ce matin là, Neville demanda gentiment des nouvelles du couple. Les deux jeunes gens l'assurèrent  qu'ils allaient très bien, même s'ils étaient assez fatigués par la surcharge de travail que donnaient les professeurs en vue des aspics. Neville acquieça gravement. Lui aussi peinait pour suivre le rythme, même si les séances de l'AD l'aidaient grandement. Evidement il ne se doutait pas qu'en plus, Harry et Hermione devaient assurer leur rôle de parents…

« Et la tour de Gryffondor ne vous manque pas ? » Demanda alors Seamus qui avait écouté les nouvelles de ses amis.

Harry comprit le sous-entendu et répliqua :

« La tour pas vraiment mais les Gryffondors oui. C'est dur d'être isolé, même si on vous voit pendant les cours ou à table. »

Evidement il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Cet isolement était béni et offrait une parfaite intimité pour le petit couple. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'autres amis proches que Ron, Hermione et Ginny, si l'on exceptait son bref passage à Serdaigle. Il appréciait ses compagnons de septième année mais les voir durant la journée lui suffisait amplement. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de retourner à la tour des Gryffondor, même pour tout l'or de Gringotts, c'est pourquoi Aragoth et Hermione qui le savaient lui jetèrent un regard désapprobateur qui passa heureusement inaperçu des autres Gryffondors. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, Seamus sembla satisfait de sa réponse. Dean se mêla à la conversation :

« Et c'est pas un peu lourd d'être suivi partout où tu vas ? » fit il.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami Auror avant de répondre :

« Même s'il est très sympa, c'est vrai que souvent j'aimerais qu'il disparaisse. »

Aragoth se renfrogna avant de lancer d'une voix pincée ;

« Je suis les ordres. »

« Je sais. » Répondit sèchement Harry avant d'ajouter ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore : « mais protection ne doit pas être confondu avec répression. »

Neville, Seamus et Dean marquèrent leur approbation en plaignant leur ami tout en lançant des regards venimeux à l'Auror et même au directeur.

Bientôt, le déjeuner s'acheva et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Au cours du chemin, Harry se laissa un peu distancer, tout en retenant Aragoth.

« J'étais obligé, pour paraître crédible. » fit Harry.

« Je sais très bien.» Répondit le jeune homme 

« On aurait dit McGonagall avec ta voix pincée. » fit remarquer Harry en souriant. 

Aragoth réprima en un large sourire un éclat de rire qui aurait fait se  retourner les Gryffondors de septième année.

Ils se séparèrent au moment où le professeur arriva. Aragoth partit régler quelques problèmes relatifs à sa charge de surveillance de l'école tandis qu'Harry s'installait au premier rang. Il avait vite reprit goût à sa matière préférée, en dépit de ses réticences premières à l'égard d'Alicia Pettigrew-Griffith. 

La jeune femme s'était révélée être une excellente professeur, presque aussi douée que leur actuel ministre de la magie. Harry lui avait finalement accordé sa confiance, se disant que Rémus ne se trompait jamais dans ses jugements, lycanthropie oblige.

Le cour fut consacrée à l'étude des Serpencendre. Le professeur leur dit qu'Hagrid avait volontairement laissé un feu brûler sans surveillance pour les faire apparaître. Le problème était que ces créatures ne vivaient qu'une heure, le temps de pondre des œufs ardents d'un rouge vif avant de tomber en poussière. Ces serpents étaient mince et gris clair avec des yeux rouges flamboyants.

Sous le regard mal à l'aise de ses camarades, Harry entama la discussion avec l'un d'eux.

« SSsalut toi ! Comment ssssssa va ? »

Le serpent le regarda, l'air étonné, bien qu'il puisse paraître difficile de discerner les mimiques faciales d'un serpent.

« Comment ssa sse fait que tu parle notre langue ? » Fit le serpent suspicieux.

« Je ssssuis magisssien et j'ai ssse pouvoir. » répondit Harry. « Alors comment sssa va ? »

Harry traduisait au fur et à mesure pour la classe.

« Mal, je ne ssssais pas où pondre mes œufs, ils n'y a pas de coin ssssombre ici et vous ne voulez pas me laissser partir. »

Harry traduisit au professeur qui, enchantée, proposa de vider un placard pour permettre au Serpencendre de pondre, ce qui leur permettrait d'étudier les œufs. Evidement, Harry ne le  précisa pas au reptile. Le placard fut donc vidé et ignifugé pour éviter que les œufs n'incendient le château. Le serpent fut donc installé et lâcha un « mersssi » que seul Harry put comprendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils rouvrirent le placard juste à temps pour voir le reptile, enroulé autours de ses œufs, se carboniser et tomber en cendres. Ravie, le professeur leur montra comment geler puis recueillir les œufs qui étaient très utiles dans la confection de philtres d'amour. A ces mots, Harry lâcha un :

« Ne leur donnez pas de mauvaises idées professeur. » D'une voix sombre.

Alicia et Hermione rirent doucement devant les autres élèves décontenancés. Ils ne savaient en effet pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le cour théorique prit finalement fin et ils passèrent à deux heures de duel où comme à son habitude, Harry triompha facilement de tous. Intriguée, Alicia le provoqua en duel devant la classe effarée.

Ils se placèrent face à face, se saluèrent et reculèrent de dix pas chacun. Au compte de trois, le professeur lança immédiatement un _Confusio_ sur Harry qui reçut le sort en pleine tête. Le jeune homme parût déstabilisé, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Satisfait, Alicia enchaîna sur un _Stupéfix _pour immobiliser son adversaire et remporter le match.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, Harry bloqua le sort. Il avait rusé en simulant la confusion et profita du désemparement de son professeur pour murmurer un sort inaudible pour les autres élèves. Aussitôt les cheveux du professeur Pettigrew se mirent à pousser de plus en plus vite et bientôt elle ne vit plus rien. Avant qu'elle ne puisse pointer sa propre tête de sa baguette et se lancer un contre sort, Harry la désarma efficacement d'un _Expelliarmus _bien lancé. La baguette de son adversaire s'envola tandis que le professeur faisait un pas chancelant en arrière. Harry avait été gentil, il aurait largement pu l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur.

Ce fut Harry qui désenchanta le professeur qui aussitôt le regarda, suspicieuse. 

Elle avait perdu. Mais plus étrange que tout, Harry avait résisté à son sort et utilisé un sort dérivé du sort de magie noire _Capilarus__ strangularem _qui avait pour but d'étrangler quelqu'un avec ses propres cheveux. Le professeur était impressionné que le jeune homme utilise un tel sort mais aussi du fait qu'il ai été capable de modifier un sort, action la plus délicate de tous les arts magiques. 

Sans un mot, elle récupéra sa baguette avant d'accorder 25 points à Gryffondor.

Sur cette démonstration qui avait impressionné les élèves et fait sourire les membres de l'AD, le cour se termina et ils sortirent dîner. Aragoth, fidèle au poste les attendait devant la porte et tout au long du chemin écouta le récit du cour. Il réprimanda gentiment Harry pour avoir utilisé un tel sort mais garda pour lui les compliments qu'une telle prouesse lui inspirait.

Durant le repas, ils continuèrent leur petit jeu en se lançant quelques répliques acides tout en prenant bien garde que les autres Gryffondors entendent.

Finalement, le jeune couple fut escorté jusqu'à la salle de McGonagall pour les cours de l'après midi. 

La vieille dame leur annonça qu'ils entamaient le sujet le plus fréquemment posé aux ASPICS : les conjurations. C'était en quelque sorte l'aboutissement ultime de la métamorphose, avec la métamorphomagie. Il s'agissait de faire apparaître un objet à partir de rien. Il fallais concentrer son énergie et sa force magique dans un seul but : créer de toute pièce un objet. Pendant les explications, Harry se remémora son audition devant le Wizengamoth où Dumbledore avait conjuré un magnifique fauteuil devant les regards impressionnés des jurés. 

Pendant le cour, Harry ne rencontra aucune difficulté. Son héritage le prédisposait à la métamorphose et à la défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'eut donc aucun problème pour faire apparaître le dé à coudre qu'avait demandé McGonagall. Hermione qui n'avait pas encore réussi à donner une forme précise à la masse de fer qu'elle avait conjuré, saisit l'objet et vit avec émerveillement la facture délicate et les ornements magnifiques qui faisaient du dé un véritable ouvrage d'art. Harry alla le déposer sur le bureau du professeur qui lui accorda dix points et retourna à sa propre table où il expliqua à sa dulcinée comment procéder. Alors qu'il restait encore une heure de travaux pratiques, Harry, désoeuvré, décida de s'entraîner à conjurer des objets plus gros. Il fit rapidement apparaître une plume, puis un encrier qu'il remplit par sa simple concentration et s'attela à une tâche plus ardue. McGonagall qui suivait les performances de son petit-fils, s'approcha et lui accorda quinze autres points. 

Tandis qu'Harry avait le front plissé de concentration dans sa tentative de conjurer un parchemin, retentirent soudain des hurlements au fond de la classe.

« IIIIIIHHHH UN SERPENT ! » Hurla Parvati hystérique.

Harry se précipita, suivi par son professeur pour trouver un jeune aspic qui tentait désespérément d'éviter de se faire piétiner par les élèves affolés.

Devant ses camarades interloqués, Harry soupira d'exaspération.

« SSSpike ! Que fais tu issssi ! »

Le jeune serpent savait que les salles de classe lui étaient interdites et qu'il devait se faire le plus discret possible. Depuis qu'Harry avait ses propres appartements, il restait la plupart du temps devant le feu, ne s'éveillant que pour chasser.

Alors que les élèves manquaient de défaillir, Harry se baissa et prit le serpent dans ses mains.

« Tout va bien, c'est mon serpent, n'ayez pas peur il est gentil. » Justifia rapidement Harry.

Mais visiblement cela ne suffit pas à ses camarades. McGonagall fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« Alors, j'esssspere que tu as une bonne raisssson pour déranger le cour comme ssessi ! » fit Harry à son serpent avec humeur.

« SS'est le jeune SSSssirius, l'elfe dit qu'il est gravement malade ! » Expliqua le pauvre reptile.

Affolé, Harry jeta l'infortuné aspic dans une poche de sa robe avant de lancer à McGonagall :

« Dobby dit qu'il y a un problème ! » avant de sortir en courant de la salle, suivi d'Hermione.

Désemparée, le professeur fit :

« La classe est terminée, regagnez vos salles communes et surtout ne me suivez pas ! »

Au ton menaçant qu'elle employa, personne n'envisagea de désobéir et les élèves virent leur professeur partir comme une furie.

Harry courait à en perdre haleine. Il faillit percuter Aragoth qu'il envoya immédiatement quérir Madame Pomfresh. Moins de trois minutes plus tard il s'écrasait contre la porte de ses appartements car la manticore n'avait pas eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte… Arrivé au salon, il vit Dobby qui regardait impuissant le bébé hurler, agité parfois de spasmes. Presque simultanément arrivèrent McGonagall et Dumbledore ainsi que Aragoth et l'infirmière. Celle-ci se pencha vers le bébé et constata bien vite :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. »

Face aux visages inquiets des autres, Dumbledore se décida : il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre. Il convoqua ainsi le guérisseur Philips, le vieil homme qui avait testé Harry l'an passé en quête d'une possession éventuelle. Mis au fait des évènements tragiques, il se précipita sur le bébé et l'ausculta à la façon Moldue avant de déclarer :

« Ceci n'est pas une maladie ordinaire. »

Il continua son travail sans prendre garde aux visages anxieux des autres. 

Dumbledore attira Harry vers la porte. Là il demanda à Anaximandre, la Manticore, si elle avait vu quelqu'un passer et s'intéresser à la porte récemment, ou même quelqu'un jeter un sort au bébé de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Celle-ci répondit négativement et Dumbledore lui lança un sortilège de vérité. Personne ne s'était approché.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite le docteur qui conclut :

« Un sortilège, très puissant. »

« Impossible. » S'énerva Harry tandis que le docteur le regardait assez exaspéré que l'on puisse douter de ses capacités.

« Je crois… » Commença le directeur, faisant cesser la rivalité. « Je pense que je sais ce qui se passe. Il est certain que personne n'est entré ni n'a ensorcelé le bébé. Par conséquent il ne reste qu'une possibilité si vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit d'un maléfice. »

« Certain.» Trancha le vénérable soigneur.

« Dans ce cas je crains qu'il nous faille réunir les élèves d'urgence dans la grande salle et les fouiller, puis fouiller le château. » déclara le directeur.

« Que cherche t'on ? » Demanda McGonagall toujours aussi blanche.

« Un diffuseur. » répondit le directeur.

Devant l'air interrogatif des adultes et des élèves, il expliqua :

« Il s'agit d'un engin qui peut diffuser à moyenne portée n'importe quel type de sort. C'est un objet de magie noire bien évidement, qui sert à amplifier le charme choisit. Normalement un sort doit avoir une cible pour être efficace mais dans ce cas, le sortilège rayonne simplement comme une onde et touche toutes les cibles dans son rayon d'action. Je ne pense pas que ce diffuseur émette de plus loin que l'enceinte du château. Je pense qu'il s'agit ici d'un sort limité aux jeunes enfants car personne d'autre n'est malade. »

Alors que tous s'apprétaient à lancer les fouilles, Harry s'exclama :

« Attendez j'ai une idée ! _Accio __diffuseur_ ! »

Les professeurs admirent que c'était là une bonne idée, mais rien ne vînt.

Sur ordre de Dumbledore, Dobby transplana avec le bébé et Hermione les rejoignit chez ses parents. Le bébé était ainsi hors d'atteinte des ondes néfastes.

Les élèves étonnés furent réunis par l'ensemble des professeurs. Ils furent fouillés avec l'aide des Aurors. Beaucoup protestèrent mais devant la colère de Dumbledore se laissèrent faire. Leurs baguettes furent confisquées et amenées au bureau du directeur par McGonagall. 

Rien de compromettant ne fut évidement trouvé sur la personne des élèves. Quelques oreilles à rallonge et bombabouses tout au plus. La Grande salle fut donc la première à être inspectée. Les élèves regardèrent avec stupéfaction les Aurors et les professeurs chercher jusque sous les moindres tentures. Rien. Les élèves furent laissés à la garde des préfets et du préfet en chef, la préfète en chef, Hermione n'étant pas là.

Les premiers lieux inspectés furent évidement les salles communes et les dortoirs. Rien non plus. Tout ceux qui cherchaient furent donc groupés en duos et se virent attribuer une zone du château à fouiller. C'est donc une vingtaine de professeurs, une cinquantaine d'Aurors et Harry qui entreprirent les recherches en ce milieu d'après midi du 29 février. Par deux car Dumbledore soupçonnait aussi les adultes. Il avait déjà eu trop de mésaventures avec des traîtres dans son personnel. 

Aragoth et Harry patrouillaient évidement ensemble. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry point le sol. Comme pour donner raison au directeur, une centaine d'araignées minuscules étaient groupées, mortes. Entre deux pierres, Aragoth découvrit un nid et les restes d'œuf. Les jeunes araignées étaient toutes mortes des suites du maléfice.

Après plus de cinq heures de recherches fastidieuses, ils entendirent la voix couinante de Flitwick résonner, amplifiée, dans les couloirs.

Ce furent en effet Flitwick et Rogue qui découvrirent l'engin, astucieusement dissimulé derrière la statue de Lief le Hargneux. Immédiatement appelés, tout ceux qui cherchaient arrivèrent bientôt. Dumbledore descella l'objet qui était fortement fixé derrière la tête de la statue. Visiblement, le meurtier en herbe avait pensé à tout : même à protéger son diffuseur d'un sortilège d'attraction. La machine à proprement parler, était de métal noir, sans aucun reflet. Elle semblait réellement absorber la lumière. Elle se présentait sous la forme d'un cube surmonté de ce que Harry décrivit plus tard comme une « parabole en toile d'araignée noire ». En effet au dessus du cube était implanté le dispositif d'émission : une sorte de grille en demi sphère du même métal noir. Le tout bourdonnait tranquillement, sans aucunement laisser présager qu'il s'agissait d'un engin de mort. Dumbledore neutralisa alors le diffuseur et fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre.

Arrivés dans son bureau, Dumbledore chargea les professeurs et Aurors de soumettre les quelques quatre cent baguettes des élèves au sortilège du _Prior Incanto_. Harry se souvint qu'il s'agissait du sort qu'Amos Diggory avait utilisé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch pour déterminer si Winky avait conjuré la marque des ténèbres.

Les autres se retirèrent donc, laissant Harry et le directeur seuls.

« Tout devrait aller bien maintenant. » Tenta de rassurer le vieil homme.

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Tu sais Harry, cette aventure m'a donné une idée contre Voldemort… »

Pendant une demi-heure, le directeur exposa son plan. Harry accepta, trouvant l'idée amusante et intéressante. Finalement, Harry se crut obligé de révéler à son mentor la décision qu'il avait prit la veille. Effaré, le vieil homme tenta de le ramener à la raison, mais Harry dit alors :

« Je le ferais, ce que vous craignez le plus, vous savez que je le ferais… »

Et avant que le directeur ne puisse objecter, La porte s'ouvrit avec  violence pour laisser entrer McGonagall et Rogue en furie.

« C'est Malefoy ! » gronda le maître des potions une fois calmé.

Le directeur soupira. Il demanda à McGonagall d'aller chercher le chef des Aurors et deux de ses hommes de confiance, à Rogue de conduire le coupable dans son bureau. Harry demanda à rester à l'audition de Malefoy, et il se vit répondre :

« Tu as parfaitement le droit d'y assister, Harry. »

Après cela, il saisit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et convoqua Rémus. Celui-ci répliqua qu'il avait à faire et ne pouvait se présenter à moins que l'affaire ne fut grave. Sur l'instance de Dumbledore, il apparut donc bientôt.  
  


Les traits du Loup-garou se décomposèrent tandis que Dumbledore retraçait les évènements de l'après midi. Finalement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un Rogue furieux qui tenait Malefoy par le col, ses pieds ne touchant presque plus terre. McGonagall, Aragoth et deux Aurors apparurent à leur suite. Dans sa colère, Rogue conjura un siège qui rappela à Harry son jugement, et poussa Malefoy dessus. Immédiatement, des chaînes immobilisèrent le Serpentard plus pâle que jamais.

McGonagall jeta une baguette sur le bureau du directeur qui dit :

« Monsieur Malefoy, il s'agit bien de vôtre baguette ? »

Le blond déglutit avant d'acquieçer faiblement.

« _Prior Incanto_ !» lança alors le vieil homme d'une voix terrible.

Aussitôt, des silhouettes de fumée sortirent de la baguette. Tout d'abord, un dé à coudre. Malefoy était présent en métamorphose cet après midi là. Puis une silhouette humaine, Crabbe, qui se débattait sous l'effet visible d'une douleur effroyable.

 « Doloris, hein… » Murmura Rogue la voix chargée de haine.

Enfin, les formes du diffuseur et d'une baguette apparurent. De la baguette de fumée sortit la forme d'un bébé en train de convulser. La preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité de Malefoy.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le Serpentard, emplis de haine.

« Monsieur Malefoy. » Commença calmement le directeur. « Vous vous doutez bien que ceci justifie votre renvois immédiat de l'école. Contrairement à l'usage, votre baguette ne serra pas brisée mais servira lors de votre procès devant le Magenmagoth. »

Le blond semblait incrédule :

« Vous avez pas le droit, mon père… »

A ces mots, Rogue, de rage, releva la manche du bras immobilisé par les chaînes. La marque des ténèbres était bien visible sur le poignet, contrastant avec la peau presque transparente du jeune Malefoy. Voldemort marquait ses serviteurs à leur majorité.

« Est un Mangemort en fuite. De plus vous êtes majeur et légalement, à défaut d'effectivement, responsable de vos actes. Vous serrez donc jugé pour votre crime, monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur le ministre ? »

« Tout à fait Albus. » répondit Lupin. « Aurors, saisissez le prisonnier ! » clama t'il.

C'est avec un sourire éclatant qu'Aragoth enchaîna Malefoy qu'il savait être le pire ennemi d'Harry et qu'il le conduisit hors des limites de Poudlard, escorté de ses deux hommes, avant de transplaner.

Albus soupira, las. Puis s'adressant au maître des potions, à la directrice adjointe, au ministre et à Harry :

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dîner. Rémus nous ferez vous l'honneur de rester ? »

« Bien sur, Albus. »

Et sur ce ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où les élèves se posaient beaucoup de questions… 

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**Prochain Chapitre : « Malefoy, je veux ta peau ! »**

Voila ! Alors j'espère que j'ai contenté tout le monde ce coup ci :

-Pas de mort, pas de macabre.

-Plus de description et de détails de la vie d'Harry à Poudlard, des cours.

-Le retour de Spike

-L'intrigue qui se renoue

Bon, un dernier détail quant au rythme de parution des chapitres : comme je ne souhaite pas terminer ma fic avant la parution du tome 5 (ça serait débile je perdrais plein de lecteurs), je vais me limiter à deux ou trois chapitres par semaine. Par contre après le troisième chapitre d'épilogue (si vous me forcer à faire un épilogue), vous verrez souvent ma fic « mise à jour », ce sera uniquement pour la remettre en haut du classement et que de nouvelles personnes la lisent. C'est vrai quoi, je n'écris pas pour rien ! Bref ça ne sera pas un chapitre supplémentaire ou une suite : il n'y aura pas de suite possible ! Enfin vous verrez.

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont répondu à mon appel et qui m'ont laissé un pti mot !****

**Allez, place aux réponses aux reviewers, très nombreux et adorés !**

**Luc 'Racatte' Granger** : Salut l'vieu (ben t'es grand père… et t un très ancien reviewer…) Alors comment va ? Pour ma réponse à ta réponse de ma réponse : Certes j'apprécie le nombre de reviews et j'attends le 3 décembre avec impatience c'est pour ça que je ne fais + un chapitre par jour. Pour la review du chapitre précédent : « le fils du parrain de Harry est le parrain du fils de Harry alors » bien sur que c'est volontaire… Tonks a peut être été motivée par le bôôôô Aragoth pour changer de couleur de cheveux non ? Histoire de lui plaire… Ce n'est pas précisé dans l'histoire, libre à vous de voir chers lecteurs. Ensuite : non Dumbledore ne cache plus rien à Harry ce qui veut pas dire que MOI (l'auteur pas le fils à Sirius) je ne vous cache plus rien. Puis j'ai pas dit que ta fille voulait lui jeter un oubliette, j'ai suggéré qu'elle y avait PEUT-ETRE pensé. Et qui peut savoir ce que pense réellement Dumbledore même quand il fait des farces ? N'oublie pas qu'il a plus de 130 ans (je sais plus combien je lui avais donné) donc c pas des merdeux de 19 et je c pas combien pour toi qui risquent de le comprendre :o)….  Pour le centre d'accueil de parents Moldus d'enfants sorciers ça attendra l'épilogue je pense à moins que je ne sache pas quoi dire pour rallonger un chapitre (cas trééés fréquent). Pour le tournoi bien sur qu'il y aura des détails : même explication : ça fait des mots en +. Pour Harry heureux à la fin, bien sur Hermione aussi ! (enfin si elle survit…nan je déconne.. quoique c'est une bonne idée…) Hors fic : je ne dirais rien pour apaiser ou exacerber tes craintes.  Pour le lien merci du conseil je vais l'ai fait plus haut.  Voila je crois que c'est tout. Merci comme toujours, je te souhaite un bon week-end et à bientôt !

**Pichou**: coucou ! Et merci de donner signe de vie ! Sympa d'voir prit la peine de laisser un ti mot !

**Harryjo** : Merci ! Et a ta santé aussi ! Pour le batteur je crois que ça devenait obligatoire. Voila la suite bientôt.

**Mangemort : **je part du principe qu'il y a déjà trop de fics qui se lancent dans les détails inintéressants de ce qu'ils font en cour, qui prennent un chapitre entier pour le Quidditch ou même qui dans la même fic décrivent 3 noëls et 3 anniversaires. En gros c'est répétitif et on s'en fout. C'est pour ça que je zappe un peu pour passer directement au fil de mon histoire. En plus si je commençais à m'étendre la fic ne ferait + 200 000 mots au final mais 400 000, or j'ai quand même d'autres projets que cette fic ! Bon je sens que les chaps suivants te plairont même si la fin n'est pas un massacre général… Pour le digressisme, ravi de faire des émules. Voila, voila, à bientôt par mail pour le digressisme ou par review !****

**Maëlle : **en voila une review ! Pas même un commentaire sur le chapitre ! M'enfin ça doit être le deuil… Bah je t'en veut pas faut le temps de se remettre d'une mort aussi ridikkkul. Allez ben bisoux de loin, le vent l'emportera.****

**Lalo : **merci ! Et bien B.L c'est Bellatrix Lestrange, mieux connue sous le nom de Tata Bella dans ce fic !****

**Tendre Mélodie : **Qui te dit que Harry et Hermione ne sont pas tristes de la mort de Ron ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne détaille pas tout le processus de deuil (je l'ai déjà fait pour Ginny ça serait lourd) qu'ils ne sont pas triste : c'est comme les cours, de n'entre pas dans tout les détails. C'est vrai que son pti nom au bout'chou est sympathique, je suis assez fier de moi, c'est presque aussi classe que Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore. :o) Presque… Bon ben pour la séance de bizoutage c'est toi qui vois. Tendres bisoux donc !****

**Hermignonne : **toi avec le pseudo que tu as-tu doit aimer le couple Harry / Hermione ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne risque pas d'arrêter ma fic au bout de 110 000 mots ça serait dommage ! En plus maintenant que j'ai mon squelette d'histoire jusqu'à la fin… Alors la suite aussi vite que possible ! Bisoux (pas de tabous entre nous ;o) ) !****

** Yop : **

**1ère review : **j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment mais je passerais dans le week-end continuer ta fic. La chute de l'histoire n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, on va encore tout compliquer un chouia… :o) j'm beaucoup emmêler… Dans 7chapitres la fin, puis 3 chapitres d'épilogue, y'a encore le temps… Voila à bientôt !****

**2ème review : **Oui je sais je suis un barbare :oD Enfin vas-tu t'en plaindre ? Apparemment pas héhé je dois dire que si un lecteur m faisait le coup ça me ferai bizarre aussi je pense. Je te remercie de rereviewer et en ce qui concerne le chapitre j'espère que je n'ai pas trop traîné mais faut dire que lire ta fic m'a pris du temps (o le vilain menteur…). A tien au fait g téléchargé les nocturnes de Chopin : très bon choix merci ! Quant a Nightwish je préfère wanderlust ou gothic sanctuary. Allez by by.****

**Malco**** : **Bah de toute façon Ron est un nid a emmer... Il a la tête a ça, enfin avait… Pour le couple Aragoth/ Tonks, l'affaire évoluera au fil des chapitres. Quant au fait que cette fic s'achève *déjà*, je te rappelle qu'a coup de 4000 mots de chapitre et 2000 de commentaires ça fera quand même une fic de + de 200 000 mots, donc on a du temps avant d'en voir la fin ! Voila, h'attend donc l'épilogue de ta fic avec impatience et regret !

**Izabel : **Oui oui pas de problème on est loin de la fin ! Et bien écoute je suis ravi que tu ne fasses plus la tête, remarque c'est plus toi que moi que ça gênait ! M'enfin Merci pour ta constance au long de mes chapitres et à bientôt j'espère !

**Lord Corwin Ishigami** : Sirius JAR Potter mort ? Non peut-être pas a ce point mais à 2 doigts oui ! Puis comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre Harry n'est PAS remit de la mort de Ron. C'est juste que dans le chapitre précédent je n'ai pas décrit sa peine voila tout. Enfin t'inkiète pour mes projets, comme je l'ai dit, Harry y va en chier ! Normal quoi. Mais bon je ne peux me résoudre à faire une fin méchante donc… Allez à bientôt et merci !

**Mymy** : Mouarf, je suis désolé mais d'après mon squelette d'histoire il va y avoir encore 1 décès détaillé et évidement d'autres morts mais + anonymes à cause de toton Voldy, je suis obligé sinon mon histoire ne tiens plus ! Et évidement je ne le prends pas mal : des critiques sont toujours + constructives que des compliments même si ceux-ci font toujours plaisir. Voila voila, merci !

**Gandalf le blanc : **Merci de prendre la peine de répondre à mon pti sondage ! Merci merci, quant à la suite elle arrive et évidement je ne lâche pas en si bon chemin !

**Sweety : **Petit petit le coucou…j'ai déjà connu pire : une review qui disait : « Bravo, continue. » lol. Sirius junior est un bébé donc un petit monstre, enfin vu par moi qui suis pédophobe (ou gaminophobe au choix). Vala sinon ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas arrêter après 100 000 mots ça serait assez dommage. Merci donc et bonne lecture future !


	30. Malefoy, j'aurais ta peau !

**Chapitre 30. Malefoy j'aurais ta peau !**

Harry ne suivit pas ses trois professeur et Rémus à la grande salle. Il se dirigea en courant vers ses appartements mais n'y resta pas non plus. Il plongea littéralement dans la cheminée dès que les flammes furent devenues vertes. 

Dans un grand fracas, il fut projeté à plat ventre sur le sol du 218 Berserker Street et glissa jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de jambe opportune vienne l'arrêter. Il se releva en frottant  son front endolori pour se retrouver face au vieux guérisseur qui n'avait pas quitté un seul instant le chevet de Sirius. Hermione et ses parents étaient un peu en retrait, la mine sombre.

Après quelques excuses, Harry se pencha vivement sur le berceau. Ce qu'il vit le rassura et le terrifia à la fois. Le bébé ne convulsait plus, au contraire il ne bougeait plus, comme pétrifié. Sa peau était devenue rouge, comme s'il sortait d'un bain brûlant. Harry se retourna vers le guérisseur, l'air implorant.

« Il a survécu au choc du sort mais pour les effets secondaires, je ne peut pas encore me prononcer. » Expliqua le vieil homme.

« Mais… mais pourquoi est il aussi rouge ? » s'exclama le père.

« La fièvre. Le sort avait pour but d'entièrement détruire son système immunitaire. Au début je pensais qu'il avait pour effet d'étouffer le bébé par des convulsions mais en fait les spasmes n'étaient que la manifestation de la perte de toutes les protections corporelles. » 

« Ce qui signifie ? » L'interrompit Harry.

« Que votre fils est complètement sans défense face à toutes les bactéries et virus. Il est actuellement protégé par un sort de _têtenbulle _qui permet de… »

« Je sais » coupa Harry. « Pourquoi a-t-il de la fièvre alors ? »

Habitué aux parents paniqués, le guérisseur ne s'offusqua pas des manières d'Harry.

« Un bébé est déjà beaucoup plus exposé qu'un adulte aux maladies, mais sans système immunitaire il était impossible qu'il échappe à une infection. Votre fils, monsieur Potter a attrapé une Pneumopathie bilatérale aiguë. C'est ce que j'avais appelé un effet secondaire au sort. »

Harry se laissa tomber dans un canapé, le regard dans le vague.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, j'ai soigné votre fils comme j'ai pu mais il faut qu'il résiste assez longtemps pour qu'un début de système immunitaire se reforme et lutte contre l'infection. On saura dans la nuit. » Conclut le vieil homme.

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Lui qui pensait arriver pour trouver son fils miraculé et annoncer avec bonheur que Malefoy était emprisonné… 

Hermione s'assit à ses cotés et passa ses bras autours de son cou même s'il ne le sentit pas.

« Malefoy, j'aurais ta peau ! » murmura le jeune garçon.

Hermione eut un sursaut à ces paroles. Elle renonça à demander des détails quand elle vit que son fiancé était encore déconnecté de la réalité, comme Ron après la mort de Ginny, sauf que seul son regard paraissait lointain : ses traits montraient une irrévocable détermination.   

Le lendemain, mardi, la grande salle était agitée des murmures excités des élèves. Chacun attendait les explications du directeur. La veille, il n'avait fait que dire que le coupable avait été capturé et leurs baguettes leur avaient été rendues après le repas.

« Coupable de quoi ? » Demandait Neville à Lavande.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules ne sachant pas plus que lui.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu dans ta boule de cristal ? » La railla Dean.

Tout ceux qui avaient entendu éclatèrent de rire. La jeune fille se leva et rejoignit le bout de la table, suivie par Parvati, pour finir son déjeuner loin de ces gamins, en parfaite artiste incomprise.

Bientôt, du coté des garçons, le sujet revînt à nouveau dans la discussion.

« Vous pensez que c'est qui le coupable ? » Interrogea Seamus à voix basse, d'un air de conspirateur.

La question resta en suspens car à ce moment précis la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passage à deux silhouettes encapées de noir.

Immédiatement, Aragoth qui était à la table à part, au fond de la salle, où les Aurors mangeaient habituellement, se leva précipitamment et courut vers les deux intrus, suivi de ses hommes.

Dean vit les Aurors se précipiter à la rencontre des nouveaux venus, leurs capes noires flottant derrière eux, révélant leurs habits d'un rouge éclatant. Il vit Aragoth ralentir, la baguette pointée sur le premier homme. Dean vit clairement l'expression de surprise qui passa sur le visage du jeune Auror lorsque l'homme releva brièvement la tête. Il ne put voir le visage de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos.

Aragoth se remit à courir, vers les portes cette fois-ci, une expression de douleur intense sur ses traits. Le jeune Gryffondor ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait. Où était Dumbledore ? Qui étaient ces Mangemorts ? Que faisait ils là ? Et surtout qu'avaient il fait à Aragoth ?

Il n'eut que trop vite la réponse car le plus grand des hommes se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit en face de lui, suivi de son compagnon. Médusé, les jeunes étudiant virent la tête se relever doucement vers eux. Neville tremblait comme une feuille, les professeurs couraient vers la table, les Aurors semblaient figés depuis que leur chef était parti. 

Les capuchons noir se relevaient, dévoilant d'abord un menton gris, mal rasé, puis une bouche et un nez couleur cendre et des yeux marqués de profondes cernes. Finalement, pétrifiés et retenant leur respiration, ils virent qui se cachait dessous.

« Harry ? Hermione ? » Parvint à articuler Seamus.

Les deux têtes se rabaissèrent, silencieusement. Les professeurs s'assurèrent de l'identité des deux individus avant de regagner leur table, soulagés et tristes. Les Aurors regagnèrent leur coin.

Une minute plus tard, une nouvelle silhouette noire fit son entrée et vint s'asseoir aux cotés des fiancés. Le visage barbouillé de gris qui avait coulé à cause des larmes, Aragoth avait comprit.

Enfin, Dumbledore arriva, accompagné de McGonagall, tout deux habillés de noir et le visage cendré. Le directeur tenait un parchemin dans sa main qu'il tendit à Rogue lorsqu'il arriva à la table des professeurs. Il lui montra une ligne au bas du document avant de lui faire signe de prendre place dans le siège directorial. Lui-même s'assit à la place qu'avait occupé le maître des potions.

Devant l'ensemble des élèves stupéfaits, Rogue se leva, le parchemin sous les yeux. Il n'eut pas besoin de le réclamer qu'un silence pesant s'installa. 

« Chers élèves. »

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, sauf Harry.

« Moi Albus Dumbledore ait des informations à vous révéler mais malheureusement je ne puis m'adresser à vous directement, c'est pourquoi le professeur Rogue parlera pour moi. »

Il releva la tête et jaugea la foule des élèves en quête d'un commentaire qu'il pourrait punir.

« Vous devez savoir que l'élève Drago Machiavel Malefoy a été renvoyé de l'école hier au soir. Il sera jugé pour le meurtre de Sirius James Aragoth Ronald Potter. » Il fit une pause epoustouflé par ce qu'il venait de lire : Potter un enfant ? « Allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres et haute trahison envers la communauté magique. »

Il dut s'interrompre car les élèves ne l'écoutaient plus, commentant les informations extraordinaires.

« Potter avait un fils ? » S'étonnait un Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

« Malefoy va prendre le baiser du Détraqueur ! » S'enthousiasmait Dean.

« SIIIIIILENCE ! » Hurla Rogue. « Une cérémonie en l'hommage du petit Sirius Potter aura lieu demain après midi dans la grande salle, c'est pourquoi les cours de demain sont annulés. Cette cérémonie sera publique et suivie de funérailles privées. »

Rogue releva les yeux du parchemin.

« Je demande aux élèves de ma propre maison de bien vouloir rester dans leur salle commune demain après-midi en signe de respect pour monsieur Potter. » déclara t'il de son propre chef.

Dumbledore lui adressa un signe positif mais les élèves du serpent huèrent leur directeur, fait très inhabituel…

« QUICONQUE ENFREINDRA CET ORDRE SERA IMMEDIATEMENT RENVOYE ! » Tonna le maître des potions.

Le silence se fit. Rogue reprit plus calmement le discours de Dumbledore.

« Le professeur Rogue se voit confié l'intégrale responsabilité de l'école pour la durée de mon deuil et de celui de la directrice adjointe, le professeur McGonagall. »

Et il se rassit. Immédiatement les discussions reprirent de plus belle. On expliqua à ceux qui n'avaient pas comprit qui était Sirius Potter, et on regarda Harry avec une compassion écoeurante. Bien vite le jeune homme se leva et rejoignit ses appartements, suivi d'Hermione et d'Aragoth.

Pendant les cours de la journée, personne ne vit Harry ou Hermione. A leur place, Aragoth était installé au fond de la classe et prenait des notes, toujours en noir, toujours silencieux. Ni Flitwick ni Rogue ne firent de remarque ni même ne marquèrent ils Harry et Hermione absent.

Même absence au repas du soir. Symboliquement, les septièmes années de Gryffondors laissèrent trois places vides entre eux au lieu de se regrouper.

Lorsque Aragoth regagna les appartements privés d'Harry, il remarqua que ni le jeune homme ni Hermione ne semblaient avoir bougé, regardant les flammes du feu crépitant avec attention. A son arrivée, ils détournèrent leur attention de la cheminée dont une bouffée de fumée violette sortit. 

Winky s'affairait au ménage, depuis que Dobby avait demandé sa démission à Harry la veille, traumatisé par la mort de son petit protégé. L'elfe de maison restait attachée à Poudlard mais était affectée à l'entretiens de l'appartement, entre autres. 

La soirée passa. Ils se tenaient compagnie silencieusement, pleuraient parfois, selon leurs pensées. Ils se levèrent ensuite et allèrent se coucher de manière mécanique. Aragoth rejoignit la chambre qui avait été celle de Ron qu'il occupait parfois quand il avait la flemme de regagner l'aile sud où il logeait. Mais ce soir c'était son inquiétude pour Harry qui le poussait à rester à proximité.

Mais Harry aurait pu se suicider dans sa chambre qu'Aragoth ne l'aurait pas entendu. En effet dès qu'ils furent dans leur chambre, Harry pensa très fort à l'incantation d'un sort de silence avant de se coucher et trouver du récomfort dans l'étreinte passionnée d'Hermione. 

La nuit fut consolatrice. Dormir dans les bras de sa fiancée l'empêchait d'avoir des cauchemars ou de passer une mauvaise nuit. 

Cependant au réveil tout ce poids revint l'écraser. Après une brève douche, Il repassa sa cape noire, la mine sombre et rejoignit le salon où Aragoth l'attendait. Quand Hermione les rejoignit, ils partirent tout trois vers la grande salle. sombres silhouettes dans les couloirs enténébrés. Ils ne croisèrent personne, à leur grand soulagement. Tous les élèves profitaient de ce congé exceptionnel pour rattraper les heures de sommeil en retard.

Ils poussèrent les lourdes portes et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle déserte. Enfin presque car le professeur McGonagall était seule, installée à la table des professeurs, visiblement à ne rien faire, le regard vide. Les trois jeunes s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor. Peu après, McGonagall les rejoignit et commença à déjeuner en silence.

Pendant que tous les quatre dînaient, les élèves affluèrent peu à peu dans la grande salle. Même si la plupart avait encore les yeux emplis de sommeil, ils furent étonnés de voir la directrice adjointe manger en compagnie de deux élèves et d'un Auror. Lorsque les autres professeurs arrivèrent, la grand-mère du Survivant ne bougea pas. Mais ce fut la stupeur générale lorsque Dumbledore en personne s'assit aux cotés de Minerva. Le déjeuner se passa calmement mis à part quelques commentaires chuchotés. Le directeur Rogue veillait au grain…

Quelques temps plus tard, le sinistre groupe se sépara : Les jeunes allèrent dans leurs appartements et les anciens partirent veiller silencieusement aux préparatifs de la cérémonie.

Les heures semblèrent prendre un malin plaisir à traîner. Harry qui commençait à en avoir l'expérience, savait que la pression et la sensation d'étouffement précédents les grands évènements retombait dès que tout était fini : que ce soit pour les occasions tristes, ça il le savait très bien, ou dans des perspectives joyeuses, du moins l'imaginait t'il.

Ce fut donc avec un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension qu'Harry se rendit au repas avec ses deux compagnons qui visiblement ressassaient les mêmes idées. Quand ils furent servi, ils jetèrent un regard dégoûté au contenu de leurs assiettes et commencèrent à retourner les aliments sans arriver à se décider d'en ingurgiter un. Leurs deux professeurs avaient cette fois regagné la table professorale mais eux aussi semblaient captivés par la nourriture face à eux, dans une adoration quasi mystique. Bref ils ne mangeaient pas. Rogue au contraire, ne semblait pas se rabaisser à de telles considérations et arborait un air joyeux qui semblait assez déplacé.

Au terme du repas, celui-ci se leva et invita les élèves à TOUS regagner leurs salles communes et les préfets à les surveiller. Un professeur irait prévenir ceux qui désiraient assister à la cérémonie quand ils pourraient revenir.

Harry hésita à rester et regarda sa grand-mère qui lui fit signe de suivre les élèves. Harry et Hermione prirent donc un chemin qu'ils n'avaient plus emprunté depuis trois mois. Ils rejoignirent de justesse les élèves devant la grosse dame. Ils ne savaient évidement pas le mot de passe. Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé le trou qui faisait office d'entrée à la tour de Gryffondor, Harry entendit une exclamation précipitamment retenue. Aragoth n'avait jamais vu la salle commune des Gryffondor, et Harry qui ne l'avait pas fréquentée depuis longtemps admira lui aussi la décoration de la salle qui au fur et à mesure des années lui était devenue indifférente. 

Peu de temps passa, peut-être une demi heure, mais cela leur sembla à tous une éternité. En bon septièmes années, ils squattaient les canapés les plus proches du feu et personne n'aurait songé à contester. Finalement, McGonagall apparut dans l'encadrement de la sortie et fit signe aux élèves qui lentement passèrent devant elle. La salle commune fut bientôt vide. Harry passa en dernier, assez étonné de tant de soutien. Il était après tout le Gryffondor le plus respecté depuis les maraudeurs…

La file des élèves du lion s'étendait silencieusement sur une centaine de mètres et au détour d'un couloir fut rejointe par celle des élèves de l'aigle. Harry ne se rendit compte de la foule qu'une fois arrivé dans la grande salle. Pas un seul élève de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle n'était absent. Par contre, les Serpentard semblaient avoir prit au mot leur directeur et aucun n'osait apparemment encourir les foudres de Rogue pour venir troubler la cérémonie solennelle. 

La grande salle était très sombre. En plus des tentures noires qui avaient déjà été installées à la mort de Cédric, des voiles de tulle noir masquaient les fenêtres et ne laissaient passer qu'une lumière diffuse et sinistre. Les tables avaient été retirées et remplacées par des chaises. A la place de la table des professeurs, un autel de marbre noir trônait, impressionnant. Posé dessus, un petit cercueil recouvert d'un oriflamme arborant les armoiries rouge et or de Gryffondor. Derrière l'autel, l'ensemble des professeurs était réuni, l'air sombre et en encapés de noir. 

Déjà installés au premier rang, les proches des deux jeunes gens attendaient. Les famille Weasley et Granger, Rémus, Kingsley, Mundungus et Mrs Figg. De part et d'autre de l'autel, le parrain et la marraine éplorés attendaient les infortunés parents.

Les élèves s'installèrent silencieusement sur les chaises, s'interrogeant sur la présence d'un drapeau de Gryffondor sur le cercueil. Quand tout le monde fut installé, et que Harry et Hermione eurent rejoint les professeurs, Dumbledore entama son éloge :

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers invités. Nous sommes ici pour rendre hommage à Sirius James Aragoth Ronald Potter, fils de Harry James Potter et d'Hermione Granger. La plupart d'entre vous ignoraient la naissance de cet adorable bambin, pour sa propre sécurité. Malheureusement, un élève et apprenti Mangemort l'a lâchement assassiné à distance avec un diffuseur de sort. »

Un murmure outré se fit entendre de la foule des élèves qui bien vite se turent.

« Je vous demande de respecter une minute de silence en la mémoire de Sirius James Aragoth Ronald Potter, fils d'Harry James Potter, petit fils de James Diogène Potter, arrière petit fils de Diogène Adamus Potter, arrière arrière petit Fils d'Adamus Friedrich Potter, descendant de Godric Gryffondor. »

Le silence se fit. La plupart des professeurs regardaient Dumbledore, effarés de sa déclaration. Ils savaient bien sûr que les Potter étaient héritiers, qui dans l'ordre ne le savait pas ? De même les élèves ne bronchaient pas mais semblaient étonnés. Certains se rappelaient avoir soupçonné Harry d'être héritier de Serpentard et s'en voulurent. Apparemment le secret des Potter n'était pas connu dans la communauté magique même si l'on en parlait dans les plus anciennes familles de sorciers alliées des Potter-Gryffondor.. 

Après la minute de silence respectée par tous, tout ceux qui avaient connu le bébé vinrent dire un mot. Tonks ne put articuler une syllabe, Aragoth ne termina pas son discours et Harry entendit McGonagall murmurer au terme du sien :

« Après mon fils et mon petit fils, et maintenant mon arrière arrière petit fils. »

Avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'adresser à la foule. Son hommage fut bref et vivement applaudi. Enfin, Harry s'avança. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de dire, déterminé :

« Je te vengerai, je les vengerai tous. »

Une clameur enthousiaste et guerrière provint de la foule. Harry remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de saisir le cercueil de son fils, aidé par Aragoth, Rémus et Rogue. Ils sortirent par la petite porte qui était située normalement derrière la table des professeurs, accompagnés par les professeurs et les proches. Les préfets se chargèrent de raccompagner les élèves émus à leur salle commune. Bien vite des commentaires sur l'héritage révélé fusèrent dans les rangs.

Le cortège funèbre sortit donc par une porte annexe et rejoignit le bas de la tour d'astronomie. Le parc qui à cet endroit était habituellement très sauvage avait été soigneusement défriché par Hagrid et c'est donc sans encombres qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée magique de la crypte des fondateurs.

Les quelques personnes admises suivirent les quatre porteurs le long de l'escalier qui menait à la fatale porte en chêne qui portait l'inscription : _Famille Gryffondor-Potter. Ils se réunirent autours du petit cercueil qui avait été disposé sur un autre autel de marbre noir, face à la plaque qui déjà indiquait le nom de Sirius et bientôt porterait sa date de décès. _

Le vieux prêtre, Benito Popovitch était une fois de plus prêt à mener la cérémonie. 

Le corps de l'enterré n'était pas disposé sur le cercueil, exception faite à la règle lorsque le corps n'était plus présentable. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci éclaira le cercueil d'en dessous et invita au recueillement. Après cela, tout le monde passa devant le cercueil et fit ses adieux à Sirius Potter. Le prêtre lança alors le THANATOS.  L'âme éthérée de Sirius s'éleva et dans un dernier babillement et partit rejoindre sa mère et ses illustres ancêtres. Après quoi la plaque fut retirée, le cercueil glissé dans sa dernière demeure et muré par la plaque de marbre qui désormais indiquait :

_Sirius James Aragoth Ronald Potter_

_1er Janvier 2003 – 30 Mars 2003_

Harry contempla l'alignement de tombes. Il y avait désormais deux places occupées après celle vide qui déjà était inscrite à son propre nom. Les traits tendus pour retenir ses larmes, Harry sortit en premier de la salle, Hermione accrochée à son bras.

Au cours du mois suivant, Harry ne quitta pas sa robe de deuil, tout comme Hermione. Les cours reprirent et ils y assistèrent. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, ils conservèrent leurs appartements privés, même si désormais ils auraient pu réintégrer les dortoirs de septième année. En fait, ils se refermaient sur leur petit couple, passant la plupart de leurs soirées devant le feu du salon et ses bouffées de fumées violettes. Le niveau scolaire s'en ressentait : Hermione stagnait, Harry semblait même régresser. Ils étaient toujours en tête de la classe mais ils ne réussissaient plus avec le même brio les travaux pratiques ni n'avaient la motivation pour répondre aux professeurs. Bien sûr, ceux-ci comprenaient parfaitement. Malgré sa peine, Aragoth tentait de redonner goût à la vie à ceux qui étaient devenu ses seuls vrais amis depuis qu'il était revenu du Canada. Apparemment sa quête était désespérée car il ne réussit jamais à leur décrocher un sourire ni même à  leur faire oublier ne serais-ce qu'un instant leur douleur.

Les devoirs qu'ils rendaient étaient excellent même si normalement ils les auraient considérés comme minablement bâclés. Ils ne semblaient même plus se soucier des Aspics qui approchaient à grand pas.

Le Samedi 17 Mars, Serpentard se qualifia pour la finale de Quidditch, battant Poufsouffle à plate couture. Harry intensifia donc les entraînements de Quidditch et réduisit la fréquence des réunions de l'AD. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait plus vraiment envie de voler et son manque de motivation était pesant pour l'équipe entière.

Le lundi après midi suivant, alors qu'ils étaient une nouvelle fois en train de s'entraîner à la conjuration en métamorphose, Harry s'ennuyait. Comme d'habitude il voulut conjurer quelque chose de plus difficile que la théière qu'avait demandé sa grand-mère. La sienne trônait déjà depuis une heure sur le coin de son bureau, exhibant ses délicats ornements. Jusqu'ici, le plus difficile qu'il ait conjuré était un hamster vivant, exercice très difficile car il fallait penser à tout les organes et tout ce qui permettait à l'animal de vivre. Il avait réussi sans difficultés et aujourd'hui il avait décidé de faire apparaître un chat. Il se concentra longuement puis pointa sa baguette, les yeux toujours fermés. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien fait apparaître. Légèrement vexé, il tenta de refaire apparaître un hamster, se disant qu'il avait du viser trop haut. Il se rendit vite compte avec horreur qu'il ne parvenait même pas à réitérer sa performance de la semaine passée. Paniqué il tenta toute sortes de conjurations, sous le regard calculateur des Serpentards, sans jamais y arriver. 

Le lendemain, après une journée longue et lassante : enchantements et potions, ils se rendirent au dîner. Le jeune couple n'était guère bavard depuis l'enterrement et comme d'habitude le repas fut morne. Avec Aragoth, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements mais s'arrêtèrent net devant la porte. Un poignard noir avait été planté dans le bois, affichant un parchemin jauni. Avant qu'Aragoth n'ait pu l'empêcher, Harry saisit le manche du couteau pour l'extraire de la porte. Il le relâcha aussitôt en se tenant la main, brûlée. L'arme tomba au sol, le manche fumant. Elle paraissait faite du même métal que le diffuseur : noir et sans reflet, semblant absorber la lumière même. La lame était torsadée et figurait un serpent. Elle était fixée la garde par une tête reptilienne qui mordait le manche. Cette dague exhalait la magie noire.

Sur la porte, Anaximandre la Manticore était immobile, l'air stupéfaite, une large entaille au niveau du front, là ou la lame était entrée. D'un coup de baguette Aragoth répara la porte et immédiatement la peinture se ranima, grognant et se plaignant d'un gros mal de tête. Lorsque le jeune Auror l'interrogea sur l'identité de son agresseur, elle fut incapable de le renseigner. La personne portait une cape et un masque noir…

Aragoth se précipita pour prévenir Dumbledore tandis que Harry saisissait le parchemin d'une main tremblante.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_C'est une joie pour moi de t'écrire ces quelques lignes. Depuis le temps que j'attends cela ! La victoire des Serpentard sur les Gryffondor ! Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis aussi certain désormais de ma victoire prochaine, même si celle-ci n'avait jamais fait l'ombre d'un doute. Tu n'es pas ans savoir que j'ai quelques petits contacts dans l'école qui m'ont récemment fait part de tes performances scolaires. Et ainsi j'ai déduit que tu avais eu la grandeur de protéger ton fils en lui transmettant le titre d'héritier. Grandeur d'âme, courage ou folie ? Tu es décidément un vrai Gryffondor mais cela ne te sauvera pas maintenant que tu es sans protection. Tu es fort mais plus rien ne m'empèche de te tuer ! Profites bien du temps qu'il te reste ! Au fait, sincères condoléances une nouvelle fois !_

_Ton plus vieil ennemi, Voldemort._

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, un rire hystérique s'échappa du parchemin.

« Il sait…. je suis mort. » Constata Harry avec tristesse avant de rentrer dans le salon et de s'affaler, accablé, dans le canapé.

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**Prochain chapitre : « Vacances oui, repos pas sûr ! »**

Là c'est moi qui suis mort ! J'ai mal d'avance ! S'il vous plaît ne frappez pas trop fort !

C'était nécessaire… sisi

Ensuite, désolé pour la pagination, c'est pas moi c'est ff.net, j'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de corriger ça, je comprends pas… J'éspère qu'il ne vas pas refaire le coup !

Enfin, désolé du retard mais j'ai participé au blocage de ma fac et à la mobilisation contre les réformes Ferry. J'invite tout les étudiants d'université à se bouger pour que ces réformes ne passent pas ! On est déjà 25 villes universitaires sur 90 ! Et en plus on passe a la tv (wéwé je suis passé !). En plus dormir à la fac c'est mortel et ça permet quelques exploits : tournée de vodka et de joints en plein milieu du hall, passer Rammstein et du black métal à fond dans la fac … le must quoi :o) ! 

Au fait : personne n'a vu Manolia, ? Elle a du se suicider de dépit après ma dernière réponse, pourtant c'était pas méchant…

Et enfin une séance de bizoutage puisqu'on me le réclame ! y'a du monde en plus ! Bon c'est le tour de Sandrine Lupin. Pour varier je lui ai demandé de se présenter en robe de chambre et non nue.

La voici donc face à moi, recouverte d'une fine étoffe de soie bleu nuit. Je m'approche et saisit sa tête entre mes mains et me penche pour déposer une bise sur son front. Elle ferme les yeux attendant certainement que je l'embrasse. Je descend donc, mes lèvres effleurant la courbe de son nez puis l'ourlet de ses lèvres mais je ne m'y arrête pas et descend encore, contournant le menton, pour la mitrailler de brefs bisoux tout au long de la gorge pour me retrouver bloqué par le col de soie. Je pose un genou à terre et approche mon visage de sa poitrine. Ma bouche sensible s'amuse à reconnaître tous les détails de son sein droit sous la fine étoffe. Alors qu'elle soupire, je sens se durcir l'objet de mon attention et le vois pointer au travers de la chemise de nuit. Son jumeau réclame la même torture et donc je me précipite pour le contenter. Je descend encore écarte légèrement les deux pends de tissu pour dévoiler un magnifique nombril que je picore avidement. Puis je descends à nouveau vers la toison offerte mais devant les regards déçus des reviewers, je passe la tête sous la robe de chambre et personne ne voit ce que je fais alors. Quelques temps plus tard, j'émerge à nouveau des replis bleus et remonte doucement pour cette fois dévoiler sa poitrine au grand jour et la bizouter comme elle le mérite. Je remet enfin l'habit en place et j'embrasse ses lèvres, enfin.

**Bon vite je passe aux réponses aux reviewers :**

**Luc 'Racatte' Granger** : wé vive ff.net… Bon, qui te dit que seul Malefoy sait, ou savait, pour Sirius ? Tout les enfants de Mangemorts savaient… Et puis fallait le prouver que c'était lui. Pour son avenir, tu verras, je lui réserve un sort sympathique… mais pas desuite.  Pour le rating, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que j'étais en pg-13 notemment au chapitre de la décomposition de Cho… Voila, et bien bonne lecture ésotérique et à bientôt !

**Sandrine Lupin : **

1ère rev : alors là tu t'es lachée ! :o) magnifique review ! Si tu veux que je te béta-read, pas de problème, je suis volontaire ! (pour voir comment tu as massacré mes idées, nan je déconne…) Bon, comme prévu, sinon je l'aurais pas proposé, je vais me taper un gros épilogue. De toute façon je n'avais pas envi de recommencer une fic, surtout que les fic sur les Harry adulte y'en a déjà pas mal et moi je chercher l'originalité ! Pour Ron : sisisisisisisisi il avait mérité une mort aussi con sisisisi ! Par sa connerie pure et intrinsèque ! Puis aussi pour vous faire râler un peu ! C'est tellement rare ! Pour la séance de bizoutage, suffisait de demander ! La voici donc ! Heureuse ? Bon passons à la suite que tu sois satisfaite par ces léchouilles ou non… Ce chapitre était calme ? on a juste viré Malefoy et failli tuer (finalement réussi) Sirius, c'est pas rien ! Nous revoici aux questions de Q, donc quand est-ce qu'ils font l'amour les deux ? Ben entre deux biberons, regarde, je me cite au chapitre 28 :  « Le dimanche après midi, c'est un Harry qui tentait de remettre un caleçon tout en courant qui se précipita hors de la chambre pour calmer les braillements d'un estomac martyr. Décidément il pleurait toujours lorsqu'ils tentaient de se reposer, même s'ils avaient décidé de se coucher à trois heure de l'après midi… Hermione parut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en désordre et les pommettes rosies, une chemise de nuit passée à la vas vite et l'air énervée d'avoir été interrompue pendant la sieste… », tu vois qu'ils prennent le temps de se faire plaisir… Bon si tu veux une description détaillée, ok je le ferais à l'occaz, mais détaillée à quel point ? un vrai truc de q avec les détails ou plutôt assez imagé, genre les séances de bizoutage ? Pour Aragoth et Tonks, je ne pense pas détailler, je me suis déjà assez étendu sur les débuts difficiles de la relation H/H. En plus ils se sont trouvés (ils étaient main dans la main c'est un début..)  Voila, alors Remus : je l'ai fait devenir ministre et ca te suffit pas ? C'est beaucoup de boulot ministre, donc il n'est plus aussi libre qu'avant ! Bon, j'essayerais… Bon pour le détail sur la mort de Ron, tu chipotes ! Voila il est mort, stupidement,  et c'est tout ! Non mais… Pour ta question : quel homme n'est pas con jusqu'à au moins sa 20eme année : je réponds : moi ! j'ai 19 ans et je suis déjà un dieu, c'est dire ! (le dieu de la modestie… :oD) Bon, et y'a même plus siri pour amener une touche de débilité, là tu vas me tuer….  Pour le rythme 1 rev / chap ca me va très bien et à mon compteur aussi ! 

2ème rev : pour la pagination, désolé, je m'agenouille et implore ton pardon, mais va pas croire que je m'amuse à écrire comme ça ! Bon, qui te dit que seul Malefoy sait, ou savait, pour Sirius ? Tout les enfants de Mangemorts savaient… Et puis fallait le prouver que c'était lui. Pour son avenir, tu verras, je lui réserve un sort sympathique… Que Aragoth soit sympa : normal, c'est moi, quand même je vais pas le faire passer pour un salaud ! Ouf fini ! Bon faut encore que je te bizoute mais ça c'est beaucoup plus agréable même si te répondre reste parmi mes occupations favorites. Allez gros bisoux déjà !

**Obal** : 

1ère et 2ème rev : hem arrêter de faire disparaître les persos principaux, c'était pas à l'ordre du jour… Désolé, mais évidement je vais me calmer sinon comme tu le dis y'aura plus personne. Enfin c'était nécessaire…  Si Aragoth me ressemble ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas : il est très sensible donc de ce coté oui, rejetté de la société pendant des années donc là aussi, fidèle à ses vrais amis et très impliqué pour défendre sa liberté (wé je sais lui il bloque pas Poudlard pendant les grèves mais bon…) donc jusque là  oui. En plus il n'aime pas Malefoy, comme moi. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à trouver des différences. Ah, si : il n'a pas ce petit brin sadique envers ceux qu'il n'aime pas.( tu avais remarqué ? Vraiment ? :o) ). Voila sinon pour le ils vécurent heureux et eurent bcp d'enfants, si je pense qu'on va les épargner… Quand même ! 

3ème rev : encore désolé pour la pagination ! pour Malefoy : je suis tout a fait d'accord : marre de le voir tout gentil dans les fics ! Bon… si tu insiste… de toute façon l'épilogue ne sera pas dur à faire : quelques années après y'aura pleins de trucs à dire, je ne m'inquiète pas ! Voila merci pour ces 3 reviews, ca fait très plaisir ! Je te fais un gros bisou ma ptite Olivia !

**Gandalf le Blanc** : oula t'inquiète y'a encore du boulot surtout qu'on m'a d'ores et déjà réclamé les 3 chapitres d'épilogue ! Voici la suite, je suis heureux de voir que tu continues à reviewer en dehors de mon appel aux messages du dernier chapitre ! Merci !

**Chen** : nouvelle séance de bizoutage la prochaine fois car là y'av déjà une réservation ! Pour le chapitre où t'as pas reviewé : pô grav ! Bon y'en a qui laissent des reviews à tout les chapitres même s'ils en lisent plusieurs d'affilée mais c'est pas obligé du tout ! Un grosse review générale c'est bien aussi (moins pour le compteur o) ). Je vois que tout les arguments, même foireux sont valables pour réclamer des léchouilles… Pour ta gouverne personnelle : je suis français (et fier de l'être !). Voila voila, donc tu m'enguele pour Malefoy mais bon personnellement je trouve qu'il est le parfait anti-héro et qu'il doit le rester. Et t'inquiète pas y'aura Malefoy le retour, même si je vois mal comment le faire évader sans discréditer Remus, ce que je ne veux surtout pas ! Comment ça Dray amour de ta vie ? c'est pas moi ? fais gaffe à la réponse, la séance de bizoutage en dépend…   Pour les bisoux, rien ne t'empêche de descendre… Je n'ai absolument rien contre et pour ma part je ne me gène pas dans les séances… Et donc nous voici à l'incontournable MERCI ! (Sympa ta signature…)

**Malco** : Allez vite avant de lire ton épilogue ! Mouarf en effet au chapitre précédent il se préparait à la lutte mais là il est un peu dans la meeerde, m'enfin ça serait pas drôle sans ça ! Pour ce qu'il adviendra de lui, mmm non je dis rien tu verras, mais pas desuite… Voila  allez je bâcle vite ces rar et je vais te lire, à tout de suite !

**Izabel** : Evidement il paraît louche que Rogue réagisse comme ça avec Malefoy vu sa position d'espion, mais vu que Malefoy ne reverra normalement jamais son maître, ça ne gène pas… Voila, c'est a peu près tout si ce n'est que je te remercie encore et toujours de ta fidélité !

**Yop** : enfin quelqu'un qui comprend que Malefoy ne peut pas se faire avoir définitivement comme ça, ça fait plaisir ! Bon, ben j'attends tes commentaires sur Wanderlust et Gothic sanctuary, n'oublie pas ! Allez a bientôt ! PS : Pour Manson je vais le voir à Marseille Mardi, on pourra en discuter !

**Maëlle** : Malefoy n'est pas fini, puis il n'a pas raté sa mission en fin de compte. Bon je te referais des dialogue en sssserpent si tu aimes, faut bien te contenter un peu. Bon allez je suis bon prince, bisou sur le bout du nez !


	31. Vacances oui, repos pas sûr !

**Chapitre 31. Vacances oui, repos pas sûr ! **

La porte claqua, ce qui fit grogner la manticore, et Dumbledore apparut en compagnie de Rémus et de McGonagall. Aragoth suivait, essoufflé. Visiblement ils étaient en réunion lorsque le jeune Auror avait fait irruption dans le bureau directorial. Harry était toujours assis face au feu lorsque tout ce beau monde arriva. Il fit un bref mouvement de la main et se retourna vers les visiteurs. Un panache de fumée violette salua leur entrée. 

Dumbledore s'approcha de la table basse où le parchemin avait été négligemment jeté et le lu à voix haute. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le rire hystérique s'éleva une nouvelle fois, faisant frissonner tout le monde sauf le directeur et Harry qui avaient déjà affronté le seigneur des ténèbres à plusieurs reprises.

Les adultes étaient pétrifiés. Harry, lui, était toujours affalé dans le canapé, l'air désespéré. Le parchemin toujours à la main, le directeur semblait songeur. Ses yeux pétillaient encore plus derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

« Ainsi tu as fait passer la sécurité de Sirius avant la tienne. » Répéta t'il tout haut.

Harry hocha la tête sous le regard douloureux des autres. Ils avaient tous comprit le sens des paroles de Dumbledore. Un long silence s'en suivit.

« Je suis mort. » Conclut Harry. « La lignée des héritiers s'est éteinte par ma faute. »

Devant l'air interrogatif de Rémus et de McGonagall, Dumbledore expliqua :

« Même si Harry avait à nouveau un enfant, ce dernier ne pourrait être héritier. Une fois l'héritage transmit à une nouvelle génération, on ne peut revenir en arrière. »

Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Les yeux du directeur se réduirent à deux minces traits mais il ne semblait pas aussi désespéré que les autres.

« A moins que. » Reprit Harry.

Tous semblèrent sortir d'une profonde léthargie.

« A moins que je ne le fasse, il ne me reste que cette solution. Je vais le faire pendant les vacances. »

Rémus, Aragoth et McGonagall ne saisirent pas le sens de ces propos mais Dumbledore pâlit. Hermione se jetta au cou de son fiancé, le suppliant de renoncer à pareille idée.

« Tu courres à la mort. » L'avertit Dumbledore.

Hermione pleurait désormais contre son épaule. Prenant un profonde respiration il dit faiblement :

« Dans tout les cas je m'y précipite, que ce soit Voldemort qui me tue ou ça, de toute façon j'y resterais alors s'il y a la moindre chance que je puisse m'en sortir, autant la tenter. Personne ne saurait m'en empêcher, je suis majeur et libre de mes décisions. »

L'étreinte d'Hermione se resserra, Dumbledore soupira, les autres restaient interdits, inquiets des propos du jeune homme sans pour autant comprendre. Le directeur leur murmura quelque chose et immédiatement leurs visages s'emplirent de terreur.

« Harry… » Commença McGonagall.

« Tu ne peut pas faire ça… » L'avertit le jeune Auror.

Harry se tourna vers Rémus qui seul était resté muet. Après un moment de réflexion, celui-ci déclara enfin :

« Tu es courageux, audacieux et complètement inconscient. James serait fier de toi et il te le diras certainement en personne bientôt... »

Ces dernières paroles furent l'ultime argument qui décida Harry à s'immoler pour la communauté magique. Après tout, n'était il pas né pour ça ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on sacrifierait un Potter sur l'autel de la paix et de la justice.

Tout le monde était silencieux. Dumbledore fit signe aux autres de sortir. Il demanda à Harry de l'attendre puis sortit. Il ne revint qu'une demi heure plus tard, portant une boite longue d'un mètre et demi et large d'une vingtaine de centimètres. 

« Le cimeterre de Barzai. » Déclara t'il. Je suppose que tu sais comment t'en servir, il te sera utile.

Harry fut étonné que le directeur ait un tel objet. Avait il prévu de s'adonner lui-même au rituel ?

« Vous l'avez fabriqué vous-même ? » Demanda t'il.

« Oui, il y a longtemps, lorsque je n'étais pas certain de triompher de Grindelwald. Je n'ai cependant jamais osé m'en servir, tu sais comme je déteste la magie noire. Il y a bien longtemps, au jour et à l'heure de Mars, quand la lune était croissante, je sortis un cimeterre de bronze à manche en bois d'ébène. De chaque coté de la lame, je gravais les symboles anciens qui confèrent son pouvoir à l'arme. Au jour et à l'heure de Saturne, alors que la lune était décroissante,  j'allumais un feu de bois de laurier et j'exposais la lame au brasier et je prononçais cinq fois cette l'incantation : « HCORIAXOJU, moi le puissant, je vous appelle au dessus de moi, vous les esprits qui habitez dans le grand Abysse, Au nom craint  et puissant d'Azathoth, venez et donnez le pouvoir à cette lame forgée d'après la science des anciens. » » Le directeur fit une pause. « Enfin, l'incantation est bien plus longue et ceci me prit toute une nuit, la description complète du rituel, tu as du la lire dans le Nécronomicon. Quand les flammes devinrent bleues, je fit le signe de Voor et prononçais l'incantation des dieux anciens. Puis j'entourais le cimeterre d'un voile de soie noire dans lequel il est toujours. Tu dois savoir qu'une fois que tu auras pris le cimeterre en main, si quelqu'un d'autre le touche, il perdra tous ses pouvoirs. »

Harry hocha la tête et remercia le directeur du fond du cœur. Il lui évitait un long et fastidieux travail et lui offrait un des objets magiques les plus puissant et précieux au monde. Il cacha le coffret qui contenait la lame sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il placa au dessus de la bibliothèque. Le directeur demanda à Harry de réfléchir encore et s'en fut.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Hermione se plongea dans ses révisions d'ASPIC afin de tenter d'oublier. Elle ne voulait pas que son fiancé courre ainsi délibérément à la mort mais que pouvait elle faire ? Elle se rendit compte que depuis cinq minutes elle ne lisait plus son livre mais repensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec lui après le départ de Dumbledore. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire, qu'il pouvait triompher de Voldemort sans avoir recours à de tels procédés, Harry lui avait fermement interdit d'en reparler, sa décision était prise.

Ainsi arrivèrent les vacances de Pâques. Comme prévu, Harry et Hermione se rendirent au 218 Berserker Street. Ils arrivèrent vers dix heure le matin et ne furent pas surprit de trouver la maison vide : les parents d'Hermione devaient être au cabinet dentaire. Ils s'installèrent donc dans la chambre d'Hermione. Harry posa délicatement l'étui du cimeterre sur l'armoire tandis qu'Hermione regardait ailleurs. Il craignait qu'elle ne cherche délibérément à faire perdre les pouvoirs de l'artefact magique. 

Durant l'après midi, voyant la mine sombre de sa fiancée, Harry quitta la maison tout en refusant qu'elle ne le suive, prétextant lui préparer une surprise. Une heure et demi plus tard, il était de retour, tout sourire. Quand Hermione voulut savoir où il avait bien put aller, il lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui dit :

« Tu verras bien demain ! »

Hermione se renfrogna aussitôt mais il sut bien lui faire retrouver le sourire. Ses beaux-parents n'étant pas là, autant en profiter…

Luc et Anna rentrèrent à dix-neuf et trouvèrent un festin qui les attendait. Avec un tout petit recours à la magie, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas vraiment eut à se décarcasser pour confectionner un repas digne de Molly Weasley.

Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement assit à manger, Luc demanda :

« Alors, à quand le mariage ? »

Harry ne sut que répondre mais au moment où il haussait les épaules, Hermione déclara :

« Je ne veux plus me marier. »

Harry ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir, les deux parents fixèrent leur fille puis regardèrent Harry dans l'espoir de comprendre.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être veuve. » Ajouta t'elle pour enfoncer Harry.

Luc lança un regard interrogatif à Harry qui se mordait la lèvre. Elle n'allait pas tout raconter quand même ? Ben si ! Hermione commença  à expliquer qu'Harry avait développé récemment une tendance suicidaire tout en mettant bien en valeur le fait que personne n'avait jamais survécu à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Au terme des explications pas très honnêtes d'Hermione, Luc lança sèchement :

« Je croyais que le bonheur de ma fille t'importait plus que cela, Harry. »

Et ainsi Harry dut expliquer que c'était le dernier moyen qu'il lui restait de vaincre Voldemort et que même si cela pouvait paraître désespéré, c'était néanmoins la seule option qui lui laissait un petit espoir de survie. Il les assura ensuite qu'il prendrait toutes les mesures nécessaires pour qu'Hermione puisse refaire sa vie avant de se lancer dans le rituel. Luc savait combien l'amour d'Harry pour Hermione était fort et à quel point il lui était difficile de prononcer de telles paroles. Il admira silencieusement le courage et l'abnégation du jeune homme. 

Le repas se termina en silence et la soirée ne fut guère plus animée : allongés dans le sofa sous la mezzanine d'Hermione, face à la télévision, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à ruminer des pensées peu agréables.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla sous les caresses de son fiancé. Une main posée sur sa hanche, l'autre qui lissait ses cheveux bruns et soyeux.

« Il est l'heure de se préparer. » Murmura t'il doucement.

Encore à moitié endormie, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait huit heures du matin.

« Mmmm pourquoi si tôt ? J'ai envie de dormir moi… »

Harry se serra contre elle et l'embrassa puis dit :

« On doit y aller, tu as oublié ta surprise ? »

Comme s'il avait prononcé une formule magique, Hermione se redressa et s'habilla promptement tandis qu'il faisait de même. Elle déjeuna en quatrième vitesse alors que lui prenait son temps tout en faisant remarquer : 

« Tu sais on a le temps, on a rendez vous dans trois quart d'heures… »

« Rendez-vous où ? » Demanda sa dulcinée.

Mais pour toute réponse elle dut se contenter d'un sourire énigmatique.

Finalement, Harry la conduisit à la cheminée, s'excusa et passa devant.

«_ Hall d'entrée du ministère de la magie ! » S'exclama t'il joyeusement._

Les sourcils froncés, Hermione annonça la même destination. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Harry la conduisit devant Eric, le garde de sécurité qui enregistra leurs baguettes, puis il l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs au fond de l'Atrium. La statue de la fraternité magique avait été réparée, mais les semi-humains ne contemplaient plus les sorciers d'un air servile et béat. Au contraire, ils regardaient devant eux d'un air fier et joyeux, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Finalement, une voix suave annonça :

« Niveaux six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, centre d'essai de transplannage. »

Harry sortit et Hermione lui sauta au cou.

« On va apprendre à transplaner ? Oh Harry tu es merveilleux ! »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire :

« Hum euh... non, je devais juste aller demander de déconnecter la cheminée des Dursleys du réseau, le rendez vous c'est après… »

Hermione refusa de croire une excuse aussi lamentable et le suivit jusqu'à la Transplan'école. 

Une charmante sorcière les accueillit et leur expliqua le programme des cours, même si Harry l'avait déjà entendu la veille.

Ainsi ils endurèrent deux heures de théorie le matin, puis encore quatre l'après midi. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Harry fut vraiment attentif à un cour théorique. Il faut dire que pour une fois il n'avait pas lu de livres sur le sujet contrairement aux matières enseignées à Poudlard qu'il connaissait par cœur grâce aux multiples livres qu'il avait lu. De la rentrée à noël, avant qu'ils n'aient leurs appartements et qu'il ne dorme paisiblement aux cotés d'Hermione, il avait eu de longues matinées d'insomnies au cours desquelles il avait longuement bouquiné. 

Harry était très attentif car pour une fois il voyait une application concrète et utile dans la vie de tous les jours, ce qui était rarement le cas à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, Harry n'eut pas besoin de secouer Hermione pour la sortir du lit qu'elle était déjà en train de déjeuner. Il la rejoignit donc et ils repartirent pour une journée de cours théoriques plus axée sur la législation en vigueur. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, la charmante secrétaire leur annonça que le lendemain ils entamaient la pratique. Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent avec un moniteur le mercredi, dans une salle vide, avec trois autres élèves.

« L'environnement est un facteur distractif comme vous l'avez vu en théorie, c'est pourquoi nous commençons par nous exercer dans une salle vide. Je vais tout d'abord vous demander de vous désartibuler. »

Devant le regard consterné des élèves, il éclata d'un rire sonore avant de s'expliquer :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulais dire par là que nous allons commencer par transférer seulement une partie de notre corps et non pas l'intégralité. »

Les jeunes soufflèrent de soulagement.

Sur la demande du professeur, Harry se plaça dans un angle et ferma les yeux.

« Maintenant, monsieur Potter, imaginez que votre main disparaît et se retrouve soudain dans l'autre coin de la salle. Pour cela, il vous faut vous concentrer profondément et matérialiser mentalement le point d'arrivée. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, les yeux fermés sous l'effet de la concentration. Soudain un petit pop à peine audible retentit et un bras prolongé d'une main tomba sur le sol à l'autre bout de la salle. Harry rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que tout son bras droit manquait.

« Excusez moi j'ai poussé un peu fort. » Fit il d'un air d'excuse.

Le professeur l'assura qu'au contraire c'était excellent et fit ensuite passer les autres élèves. Hermione réussit sans problème à transférer sa main mais les autres eurent des difficultés, c'est pourquoi le professeur leur demanda de s'entraîner à transférer des parties de plus en plus grosses de leur corps pendant qu'il ré expliquait aux autres, et de ne l'appeler que pour qu'il les réartibule.

A la fin de la journée, ils ne furent que trois à réussir le test qui leur permettait de passer au niveau supérieur, qui consistait en transplaner totalement d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

Le jeudi, ils furent placé sous l'autorité d'un autre professeur tandis que les deux autres infortunés élèves devaient recommencer là où ils avaient échoué la veille. Cette fois-ci, on leur demandait de passer d'une pièce à une autre. Dès midi, tous y étaient parvenus et donc l'après midi fut consacré à un niveau supplémentaire. Ils devaient transplaner auprès de leur professeur qui se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue. Après quelques déboires et désartibulages, ils parvinrent enfin à dépasser cette nouvelle difficulté.

Tout les soirs, ils racontaient leurs progrès à Luc et Anna sans pour autant oser leur faire de démonstration, de peur de se désartibuler dans le salon…

Ainsi, le vendredi arriva et la secrétaire leur fit toucher un portoloin. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon où les attendait un homme d'age respectable. Celui-ci se présenta comme leur dernier professeur et les conduisit hors de sa maison. De vastes collines couvertes de la verdure du printemps s'étendaient à perte de vue. Sur leur droite, un petit bosquet s'accrochait vaillamment au sommet d'une hauteur. Ils 'entraînèrent toute la journée à transplaner sur des longueurs variables, avec pour difficulté supplémentaire de devoir prendre en compte le paysage. Impressionné par les performances des deux élèves restants, Harry et Hermione, l'homme leur dit finalement à la fin de la journée :

« Je vous attend devant le portail de Poudlard, vous connaissez non ? »

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête, ils avaient soudain pâli.

« Mais nous n'avons transplanné que de quelques centaines de mètres ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Poudlard doit être très loin ! »

« Oh… juste trois cent kilomètres Miss Granger. » Répondit le professeur avec un sourire. « Mais transplaner d'un mètre ou de dix mille kilomètres revient au même et je pense que vous connaissez assez bien la destination pour réussir. »

Et sur ce il disparut dans un claquement sec.

Harry prit les devants. Tremblant et pas très sur de lui, il ferma les yeux et disparut à son tour. Hermione tenta de faire de même et se retrouva bientôt face à son professeur. Harry mangeait une barre de chocolat, appuyé contre une des colonnes aux sangliers ailés. Elle fut félicitée à son tour par le professeur qui les informa qu'ils avaient réussi en cinq jours ce qui prenait entre deux semaines et un mois aux sorciers normaux. Elle eut à son tour droit à une barre de chez Honeydukes.

« Vous passerez l'évaluation officielle demain devant un inspecteur du ministère. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien et vos  différents professeurs seront là… » Leur assura l'homme avec un sourire avant de leur demander de transplaner à la Transplan'école.

Ce soir là, ils se couchèrent tôt de façon à être frais et dispos pour leur premier examen de l'année.

Ils arrivèrent main dans la main devant les deux inspecteurs officiels le lendemain. Ceux-ci leur sourirent et Harry se dit que parfois la célébrité avait du bon. 

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez piocher votre destination. » Lui dit un vieil homme d'age honorable en lui tendant un saladier plein de morceaux de parchemins pliés. Harry en saisit un et annonça :

« Odessa, devant la mairie. »

« Destination difficile, l'Ukraine donc. » Constata l'autre inspecteur de loin plus jeune que le précédent.

« Miss Granger ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

Hermione piocha à son tour et dévoila qu'elle devait se rendre sur le pont de Big Ben. 

« Bien plus facile, vous êtes chanceuse. Essayez quand même de viser juste pour ne pas tomber dans la Tamise » Remarqua l'inspecteur plus jeune.

Tout se passa merveilleusement si l'on oublie qu'Harry arriva en plein milieu de la fontaine qui faisait face à la mairie.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » Fit le vieil homme en pouffant de rire. « Bravo vous avez réussi ! » Ajouta t'il finalement tandis qu'Harry se lançait un sort de séchage.

Hermione elle se retrouva au milieu de la route et non pas sur le trottoir et plongea avant de se faire écraser.

De retour à l'école, les deux inspecteurs annoncèrent :

« Positif pour tout les deux, félicitation ! » Et ils leur serrèrent la main en leur tendant un parchemin officiel.

De retour à la villa des Granger, Harry annonça que cela méritait une récompense. Hermione répliqua qu'il lui avait déjà offert son permis de transplaner mais Harry fit la sourde oreille. Il fut absent toute l'après midi et Hermione tourna en rond en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore pu imaginer. Finalement, Dans un pop caractéristique, Harry reparut en début de soirée et annonça :

« J'en ai trouvé quatre qui conviennent, tu choisiras demain. »

Après une heure de bataille de polochon due au mutisme d'Harry quant à la nature de ce qu'il « avait trouvé », ils se séparèrent enfin, essoufflés, et gagnèrent la cuisine pour préparer un festin digne de l'évènement. La préparation ne fut pas vraiment traditionnelle : ils transplanaient à tout vas au lieu de faire quelques pas pour saisir un ustensile quelconque qu'ils auraient aussi pu appeler d'un sort d'attraction. Mais il leur semblait plus drôle de disparaître à tout instant, provoquant des enchaînement de bruits secs qui auraient fait pensé à une mitraillette. Complètement éreintés, ils s'assirent finalement pour attendre Luc et Anna après avoir lancé un sort de conservation au repas qui ainsi resterait chaud.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant et de bon cœur ils firent une petite démonstration pour les parents Moldus d'Hermione.

Samedi matin arriva donc et pour la première fois des vacances ils purent dormir. Vers onze heures du matin, enfin prêts.

Il dona une adresse à Hermione et ils transplannèrent ensemble. Ils atterrirent à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre dans une rue secondaire de Pré au Lard. Harry expliqua :

 « Je vais te faire visiter quatre maison et après tu me diras dans laquelle tu veux vivre. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et lui sauta au cou.

La maison était petite et coquette. Salon cuisine en bas et deux chambres avec salle de bain en haut. Hermione apprécia mais attendit de voir les autres. Ils transplannèrent.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione crut être arrivée en pleine campagne. Un petit manoir se dressait devant elle, entouré par la nature. La bâtisse n'était pas immense mais imposait le respect de par son architecture ancienne. Ils la visitèrent, vaste et luxueuse dans un style rustique. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'un grand salon exposé à l'Ouest, aux vastes baies vitrées baignées des rayons du soleil tout l'après midi. Une grande cheminée en plâtre au linteau de bois, dans un coin laissait imaginer l'aménagement d'un coin salon agréable. La cuisine, discrète, n'était séparée du salon que par un bar. Les pièces étaient vides de tout meuble, le propriétaire devait déjà avoir déménagé. Deux portes donnaient sur le salon, l'une menait à une bibliothèque qui égalait presque celle de Poudlard. Les étagères étaient encore fixées aux murs et l'ancien propriétaire n'avait pas jugé intéressant d'emmener celles qui s'élevaient au milieu de la pièce avec lui. Elles étaient vides mais Harry promit de les remplir. Un coin libre de tout meuble devait être réservé à un bureau et à coté une cheminée serait agréablement agrémentée de quelques fauteuils confortables. Ils revinrent au salon et empruntèrent l'autre porte qui donnait sur un hall d'escalier. L'étage proposait deux grandes chambres vivement éclairées et une salle de bain. Une pièce de dimensions plus restreinte arborait encore un papier peint à nounours qui montrait qu'elle avait été employée comme chambre d'enfant. L'expression d'Harry se durcit quand ils y entrèrent.

Harry arracha Hermione à sa contemplation de la maison en argumentant qu'ils avaient encore deux maisons à visiter.

Les propriétaires des deux dernières maisons leur en firent eux même faire le tour. La troisième maison était une villa assez moderne de la banlieue de Londres, dans l'un des rares quartiers où les maisons ne se ressemblaient pas toutes. Enfin la quatrième ressemblait plus à une vieille ferme, immense et conviviale.

« En fait. » Fit Harry. « Tout dépend du nombre d'enfants que tu veux. Si tu comptes battre Molly il vaut mieux choisir la dernière… »

Hermione lui lança un coup de coude dans les cotes avant de dire :

« Je sais pas Harry, celle qui me plait doit être horriblement chère. »

Harry sourit et dit :

« Tu te trompes Herm, elles valent toutes à peu près autant. La deuxième et la quatrièmes sont beaucoup plus grandes et luxueuses mais assez isolées tandis que les deux autres sont dans des endroits très fréquentés : Londres et Pré au Lard. » Expliqua Harry.

Sans étonnement, Harry vit Hermione lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser  en criant :

« La deuxième alors ! »

Harry hocha la tête et dit :

« Un nouveau manoir Potter alors ? »

Devant l'air interrogatif de sa fiancée il lui révéla ce que sa grand-mère lui avait raconté : que ses grands parents Potter étaient décédé dans l'incendie du manoir Potter. 

Ils transplannèrent devant la nouvelle maison du propriétaire du petit manoir et Harry conclut l'affaire avant de dire à Hermione qu'ils devaient se rendre à Gringotts au chemin de traverse. Là, Harry rencontra un Gobelin important avec lequel semblait il, il avait discuté la veille. Le jeune Potter obtînt un crédit sur dix ans avec prélèvement mensuel de la somme dans son coffre. Il s'en expliqua à Hermione :

« J'aurais tout juste assez pour payer la maison dès maintenant en vidant mon coffre, mais il faut aussi penser à tes études… et les miennes si je survis. » Fit il la voix soudainement grave.

Hermione qui avait cru toute la journée qu'il avait renoncé à son projet le serra dans ses bras, une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue.

Il restait une semaine de vacances et Harry promit à Hermione d'attendre le Samedi pour exécuter le rituel. Il accepta aussi qu'elle soit présente mais à la condition qu'il lui lance un sortilège d'immobilisme et de baillonage qui dureraient jusqu'à l'aube. 

La semaine passa bien trop vite et Hermione ne trouvait même plus de récomfort dans l'étreinte de son fiancé. Finalement le soir fatidique arriva et ils transplannèrent ensemble. Harry avait choisi une clairière située au milieu d'une forêt perdue en Ecosse, après avoir vérifié qu'aucune horde de centaures ni d'autres créatures magiques n'y habite.

Au clair de lune, Harry embrassa Hermione. Lui aussi pleurait à présent, ne pouvant refluer la douleur qui l'assaillait. Mais il devait le faire et il devait se dépêcher : le rituel était long. Il immobilisa Hermione contre un arbre et d'un autre sort la rendit muette. Il l'enchanta aussi pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid durant cette nuit fraîche. Elle ne devait pas troubler la messe noire à laquelle Harry allait se livrer. Il traça un cercle de sel autours d'elle pour la protéger des esprits qu'il allait invoquer et alla se placer au centre de la clairière.

Hermione fut alors témoin d'évènements extraordinaires. Elle connaissait l'ensemble de la cérémonie car elle avait évidement appris sont déroulement par cœur. La baguette tendue, Harry entreprit d'élever le porche par lequel se manifesteraient ceux qui viennent du vide. Il dressa les pierres, véritables Menhirs dans une configuration précise. Tout d'abord les quatre pierres cardinales qui définissaient la direction dans laquelle les quatre vents soufflaient suivant la saison. 

Vers le nord,  il plaça la pierre des grands froids qui serait la porte du vent d'hiver et y grava le signe du taureau et le signe de la terre d'un mouvement de baguette. Vers le Sud, à cinq pas de la pierre marquant le nord, il plaça la pierre des fortes chaleurs, par laquelle les vents d'été soufflent et la marqua du signe du lion serpent. La pierre du vent sifflant fut placée vers l'est, où intervient le premier équinoxe, elle portait le signe de l'eau. Il positionna la pierre des torrents grondants à l'ouest et vers l'intérieur à cinq pas de la pierre marquant l'est, là où le soir, le soleil se couche et où recommence le cycle de la nuit. Il marqua la pierre du signe du scorpion dont la queue atteint les étoiles. Ensuite il éleva les sept pierres de ceux qui errent dans les cieux, et par leurs influences diverses le foyer de la puissance fut établi.

Au nord, derrière la pierre des grands froids, il plaça d'abord la pierre de Saturne à une distance de trois pas. Ceci fait il continua à placer ses pierres à contresens, de droite à gauche, et installa à la même distance la pierre de Jupiter, de Mercure, de Mars, de Vénus, du Soleil et de la Lune en marquant chacune du signe qui est le sien. Au centre de cette configuration il plaça enfin l'autel des vénérables anciens et le marqua du symbole de YOG-SOTHOTH et des noms puissants d'AZATHOTH, de CTHULHU, d'HASTUR, de SHUB NIGGURATH et de NYARLATHOTEP le serviteur.

Hermione sut que le porche était alors actif. Il avait fallu un peu plus d'une heure à Harry pour y parvenir, même si l'usage de la magie l'aidait grandement. La cérémonie pouvait commencer. Elle savait que Harry avait prévu d'invoquer non seulement Yog Sothoth, mais aussi en cas de réussite le grand Cthulhu. Double chance de mourir songeait elle en pleurant.

Harry vérifia sa montre. Le soleil devait se trouver dans la cinquième maison avec Saturne en trin aspect, quelque part de l'autre coté de la terre car ici il faisait nuit. Il pénétra dans la zone délimitée par les pierres et traça le cercle d'invocation et son pentagramme orné de runes au centre, en utilisant le cimeterre mystique de Barzai que Dumbledore lui avait confié. Lorsque le dernier trait fut dessiné, le cimeterre partit en poussière, il avait fait son office.

Il Fit trois fois le tour du cercle de droite à gauche et en se tournant vers le sud il prononça la conjuration suivante :

« O vous qui demeurez dans les ténèbres du vide immense, revenez à nouveau sur Terre, je vous en supplie ! 

O vous qui vous trouvez au delà des sphères du temps entendez ma prière ! »

Il fit le signe de Caput Draconis de la main gauche, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette.

« O vous qui êtes la porte et le chemin, venez, votre serviteur vous appelle ! »

Il fit le signe de Kish, le majeur et le pouce levés, les autres doigts repliés.

« Benatir ! Cararkau ! Dedos ! Yog-sothoth ! Venez ! Venez ! Je prononce les mots sacrés, je brise vos liens, j'ai enlevé le sceau, passez par la porte et pénétrez dans le monde, je fais votre signe ! » Hurla le jeune homme.

Il fit le signe de Voor, index et auriculaire dressés.

Voyant qu'il était toujours en vie, il traça le pentagramme de feu et prononça l'incantation qui permet au très grands de se manifester devant la porte.

Hermione retînt son souffle.

« Zyweso, wecato keoso, xunewe-rurom xeverator .Menhatoy, Zywethorosto zuy , zururogos Yog-sothoth ! Orary ysgewot, Homor Athanatos nywe zumquros, yesechyroroseth xoneozebethoos Azathoth ! Xono, Zuwezet, quyhet kesos ysgboth Nyarlathotep ! Zuy rumoy quano duzy Xeuerator Ysheto, thyym, quaowe xeuerator phoe nagoo, Hastur ! Hagathowos yachyros, gab Shub-niggurath ! meweth, xosoy Vzewoth ! » Ennonça le jeune homme, le front plissé par la concentration.

Puis il fit le signe de Cauda Draconis.

« Talubsi ! adula ! ulu ! baachur ! Venez Yog-Sothoth ! Venez ! » Acheva t'il.

Et il vînt. La clarté des étoiles et de la lune disparut et Hermione vit son ombre grandir au centre des pierres. Dieu ancien d'ombre et de  puissance, il s'éleva devant Harry immobile. Sa tête cornue se pencha vers le frêle humain face à lui et sa voix rugissante tonna en faisant trembler les arbres :

« Alors finalement un humain a réussi à me libérer de mes chaînes. Tu dois être puissant et désespéré pour tenter cela. »

Harry acquiesça en silence et expliqua sa situation au Dieu-démon qui lui faisait face, sa voix tremblante et peu assurée.

« Tu es bien jeune et de plus ce que tu me dis de ce Voldemort me pousse à la sympathie à son égard, néanmoins. » Il fit une pause. « C'est toi qui m'a réveillé et donc c'est toi qui recevra ma gratitude. »

Sous le regard impressionné d'Hermione, il apporta ses globes et répondit à toutes les questions d'Harry. Puis il révèlera le secret de son emblème grâce auquel la puissance ancienne lui fut révélée.

Harry remercia le Dieu et tandis que celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir ravager le monde, Harry éleva vivement sa baguette et grava le signe des anciens sur l'autel, condamnant le démon à sa geôle éternelle. La grande ombre qui constituait le corps fut aspirée par l'autel de pierre dans un grand cri rageur et la clarté revint, la lune fut à nouveau visible. 

Hermione vit avec soulagement son fiancé sortir du cercle d'invocation formé par les pierres et venir vers elle avec un grand sourire. 

« Tout vas bien, tu vois. » Fit il en se lançant un sort de récomfort. « Ca va toi ? » Demanda t'il inutilement.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il s'apprêta donc à invoquer Cthulhu. Pour cela il fit léviter hors du cercle l'autel des vénérables anciens inutilisable depuis qu'il l'avait scellé et en érigea un autre qu'il marqua au nom des anciens dieux. Puis il entama l'adjuration du grand Cthulhu.

Il était trois heures du matin, il attendit encore une heure que le soleil soit dans la maison du scorpion, et conjura une tablette de cire où il reporta les emblèmes de Cthulhu et de Dagon. Il encensa avec l'encens de Zaukba qu'il avait acheté au chemin de traverse et prit la tablette dans la main droite serrant toujours sa baguette et de la main gauche. Il fit le signe de Kish et Proféra trois fois l'incantation :

_O vous qui gisez, mort mais rêvant ___

_Entendez l'appel de votre serviteur ___

_Entendez moi, O puissant Cthulhu !___

_Entendez moi maître des rêves !___

_Ils vous ont enfermé dans votre tour de R'lyeh ___

_Mais Dagon brisera vos liens maudits ___

_Et votre règne reviendra ___

_Les esprits des profondeurs connaissent votre nom secret ___

_L'Hydre connaît votre repaire___

_Donnez moi votre signe, afin que je connaisse ___

_Votre volonté sur la terre___

_Lorsque mourra la mort, votre temps sera venu ___

_Et votre sommeil finira ___

_Donnez moi le pouvoir de calmer les vagues ___

_Pour que j'entende votre appel___

Lorsque le dernier mot se fut envolé, il lança la tablette qui s'écrasa sur l'autel en criant : 

« Dans sa demeure de R'lyeh, Cthulhu, mort, attend en rêvant mais il reviendra et son royaume s'étendra sur toute la terre. »

Rien ne se passa. Au bout d'une minute, Harry se retourna vers sa fiancée, étonné, puis fixa l'autel. Et il s'éffondra. Le cercle de pierre prit feu, cachant son corps. Les pierres brûlaient ardemment et dégageaient une épaisse fumée noire.  Hermione voulut crier mais ne put articuler le moindre son. Quelques minutes plus tard les flammes s'atténuèrent, dévoilant le corps d'Harry agité de soubresauts intenses qui ne se calmèrent que peu avant l'aube. Hermione désespérait de pouvoir l'aider. Il ne bougeait plus maintenant, comme mort. Les heures parurent interminables et quand enfin à sept heures du matin le coq chanta, loin dans la campagne au delà de la foret, Hermione put se précipiter sur le corps inanimé. Folle de douleur, les larmes inondant son visage, elle secouait la masse inerte. Elle devait trouver du secours ! Elle n'osait transplaner avec Harry dans les bras de peur de se désartibuler, elle devait attendre d'avoir l'habitude.

Elle transplana donc seule a contre cœur et se précipita au bureau de Dumbledore qu'elle trouva en grande discussion avec McGonagall. Après de brèves explications, le directeur convoqua le soigneur Philips à l'infirmerie et se précipita au portail du château pour suivre Hermione. Ce furent donc McGonagall, Dumbledore et une Hermione hystérique qui arrivèrent auprès du cercle d'invocation dont il ne restait qu'une trace brûlée sur le sol. Harry était toujours étendu entre les restes du porche. Il avait les yeux à peine ouverts  et ne semblait pas distinguer quoi que ce soit. Hermione lança un _reparo à ses lunettes et il put comprendre ce qu'étaient ces formes penchées sur lui et surtout qui le tenait ainsi entre ses bras._

« Je l'ai vu… » Murmura t'il faiblement. « Dans mon sommeil il m'a révélé ses secrets. » 

Puis il retomba inanimé dans les bras de sa fiancée. 

**Fin du Chapitre.**

**Prochain Chapitre : « Confrontation ».**

Ne croyez pas que je suis dingue, ce rituel est décrit dans le nécronomicon je n'ai fais que le reprendre.

Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à pondre ce chapitre mais pour me faire pardonner je le fais super long ! 5800 mots ! Un record.

Bon pour me disculper j'ai une excuse : j'ai lu hp5 et surtout j'ai du reprendre la fic depuis le début pour corriger les différences de traductions comme par exemple :

-J'avais traduit « chambre des nécessités » et le traducteur a mis : « Salle sur Demande »

Et plein d'autres trucs dans le même genre que j'ai du patiemment corriger. Par contre j'ai trouvé ridicule ces deux traductions :

Umbridge = Ombrage (c'est nul… en plus la traduction n'est pas fièle)

Thestral = Sombral (Ridicule !)

Alors un pti sondage sur le 5 :

1) Que pensez vous de la mort de Sirius Black ? (ouiiiin !)

2) Que pensez vous de l'intrigue, du plan de Voldemort. Par rapport aux plans machiavéliques auquels il nous avait habitué… 

3) Que pensez vous de Cho ?

4) Et du comportement de Harry devant une nana ?

5) De son coté caractériel ?

Bon c'est tout lol !

**Harryjo** : j'aime pas particulièrement la mort ni les enterrements, mais une guerre sans morts ça n'existe pas, et puis n'oublie pas que Harry est la cible favorite de Voldemort. Voila, Harry était désavantagé maintenant on ne sait plus qui est le plus fort, haha ! Allez j'espère que ça t'a plu !

**Obal** : pas de mort cette fois ci (lis la réponse à Harryjo ça devrait t'intéresser). Pour info je ne fume pas. Pis je ne te dirais pas pourquoi j'ai fais mourir le bébé, pas encore, tout vient à point qui sait attendre. Faudra patienter jusqu'à l'ultime combat et les habituelles révélations fracassantes de fin d'année. Le 218 Berserker Street ressemble à Baker Street, mwé c'est vrai mais j'ai pas fait exprès vu que j'ai jamais lu de Sherlock Holmes ! Voila voila, et bien j'éspère que tu auras préféré ce chapitre même s'il est assez noir pour d'autres raisons ! Allez à bientôt !

**Yop** : la voici la solution ! Une bonne messe noire ! Pour Manson, c'était annulé on a attendu sous le pluie pour rien… M'enfin bon voici la suite en espérant que cela te plaise et tiens moi qu courant des nouveaux chap de ta fic (- de 60000  mots je regarde jamais :o) ). Merci à +

**Harry** **Gryffondor** : faut souffrir pour être heureux, ah non merde je confond mes dictons, m'enfin celui-ci peut parfaitement s'appliquer aux Potter. Allez a ciao et merci de tes fidèles reviews !

**Maëlle** : t'inquièèète je sais que la fin te plaira ! C'est comme la 6ème année où tout le monde me traitait de barbare et de gros c…  Tu verras. Petit bébé Potter est mal, oui mais maintenant on ne sait plus qui est le plus fort… Ron est mort ! Allez pour te récomforter, bisoux de partout partout et pas en public comme ça tu peut en redemander autant que tu veux et où tu veux !

**Mangemort** : je confirme : si il n'est plus l'héritier, Voldie peut le tuer. Mais maintenant on ne sait plus qui est le plus fort… Voila sinon le concert de Manson a été annulé (…). Voial je supose que la fin de chapitre t'as plu… Merci de ta fidélité à bientôt je pense !

**Luc** **'** **Racatte'** **Granger** : Comme j'ai dit à Maëlle : t'inquièèète je sais que la fin te plaira ! C'est comme la 6ème année où tout le monde me traitait de barbare et de gros c…  Tu verras… je t'avais prévenu pourtant lol ! Allez j'éspère que la grève ne durera pas trop longtemps o) !

**Sandrine** **Lupin : Bon, je croyais que mes sous-entendus étaient assez clairs pour que j'ai pas a mettre clairement « Ils laissèrent Sirius à Dobby et s'enfermèrent dans leur chambrent où ils baisèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait… » lol. Ensuite si je met qu'Herm est la mère de Sirius, c'est qu'officiellement elle l'est : lors du baptême elle l'a reconnu comme son fils. Pour la description hot ben je suis désolé mais ca devra attende : là je suis naze (5800 mots olala !) et après j'ai à bloc de taff donc je privilégierais un nouveau chapitre je pense mais si je me fais chier je t'écrirais ça ! La connerie des mecs de moins de 20 ans je n'argumenterais pas (juste : t'as quel age :o) ). Par contre tu as parfaitement raison : les nanas et moi c'ets pas la joie !  Pour Herm enceinte c'est pas à l'ordre du jour. La question des héritiers est tranchée dans ce chapitre : y'en a plus ! Fini ! Sirius était devenu héritier, le seul qui aurait pu le devenir aurait été le fils de Sirius. Enfin, pour la « faute » dans le chapitre : ce n'est pâs parcequ'il est en deuil qu'il ne peut parler : à la mort de Ginny il est clairement dit qu'ils ne doivent pas parler 3 jours, quant au fait qu'Harry porte la robe de deuil 1 mois c'est son choix mais il parle… donc il a pu transmettre l'héritage. Il était vulnérable le Harry mais maintenant on ne sait plus qui est le plus fort entre Voldy et lui… La prochaine mort : qui te dit qu'il y en a une ? Ou quii te dit qu'il n'y en a qu'une ? Loool une guerre sans morts ça n'existe pas, et puis n'oublie pas que Harry est la cible favorite de Voldemort. Voila pour cette longue réponse (par rapport a mon degré de fatigue :o) ). Gros bisoux où tu veux : suffit de demander !**

**Tendre** **mélodie** : Si je suis décidé à tuer tous les personages de ton histoire ? Non pourquoi ? Une guerre sans morts ça n'existe pas ! Le coté sinistre devrait s'atténuer normalement et déjà à ce chapitre. J'ai 19ans et manolia est une ancienne revieweuse qui apparement ne me lis plus depuis que j'ai osé me moquer gentiment d'elle.  Et voila ! Vas-tu reviewer ce chap ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne peut pas vu que tu m'a prévenu ! Allez grosses bises !

**Titou** **Moony** : tout dépend du caractère des parents : j'ai un pote à qui sa mère lui a (entre autre) offert des capotes à ses 18 ans lol ! Voila, a quand le prochain chap de la flamme verte ? Vite hein ! Allez à bientôt sur l'une ou l'autre des fics !

**Magali** : e-mail envoyé mais bon normalement je le fais pas alors pour les autres chapitre je te laisserais guetter par toi-même ! Merci de ta review !

**Aulili** : sisi il délire JF : je me suis fait chier quand je lisais le tome 5 en fr, c'est la dernière fois que je le lis pas en vo ! Je sursautais de dégout à chaque Sombral et Ombrage, beeerk ! Voila, je te fais des gros bisoux en espérant que cette suite te plais !


	32. Confrontation

**Chapitre 32. Confrontation**

Il gardait les yeux fermés. Il était pleinement éveillé mais ne voulait pas encore ouvrir les yeux pour être assaillit de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas forcément répondre. Il entendait une espèce de bourdonnement qu'il savait être les murmures des gens à son chevet. Il pensait être à l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais n'était pas sûr. Peut-être l'avait on transféré à Ste Mangouste ? Las, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il entrouvrit légèrement l'œil droit. Une fine raie de lumière trop vive lui agressa immédiatement la rétine. Flou. Rien de net, seulement de vagues formes grisâtres soudain penchées vers lui en piaillant des mots incompréhensibles. Fronçant les sourcils Harry ouvrit complètement les yeux. Aucune amélioration. Soudain une forme imprécise se dirigea vivement vers son visage. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais ce n'était qu'Hermione qui lui replaçait ses lunettes sur le nez. Les mots devirent peu à peu compréhensibles tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à la luminosité de l'infirmerie.

« Finalement tu seras pas encore veuve. » fit il faiblement tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur le front.

Elle sourit.

« Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. » Ajouta t'il avec une esquisse de sourire.

Mais à ce moment, Mrs Pomfresh lui sauta dessus pour vérifier son état. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'avait ni fièvre ni problèmes apparents, elle lui demanda comment il se sentait.

« Encore un peu endormi mais en parfaite santé. » Répliqua t'il en baillant.

Avec une moue désabusée elle repratiqua une série de test avant de conclure l'évidence : Potter était en pleine forme. Elle décréta qu'il devrait au moins rester la journée pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer définitivement de sa santé et s'éloigna.

Harry put alors détailler les gens rassemblés autours de son lit. A coté d'Hermione, Aragoth, de l'autre coté du lit, Molly Weasley et Charly et enfin à ses pieds le vieux directeur, son arrière grand-mère et Hagrid. Tous semblaient impatients de lui demander ce qu'il avait vécu pendant cette fatale nuit du 27 Avril.

« Quel jour somme nous ? » Demanda t'il soudainement.

« Jeudi 2 Mai. » Répondit la voix calme et grave du directeur.

Le cerveau embrumé du Survivant fit un rapide calcul pour constater qu'il avait dormi plus de quatre jours et demi. Tout à coup il s'inquiéta :

« Professeur, vous avez effacé les traces du cercle ? » Sans oser détailler plus sa question de peur que les autres ne comprennent au cas où ils ne seraient pas au courant.

Le directeur le rassura par un sourire et dit :

« Tout le monde ici sait ce que tu as fait. J'ai mis l'ordre au courant mais par contre nous ne savons quels pouvoirs tu as reçu. »

Harry parut à cet instant peser le poids d'arguments contradictoires avant de déclarer :

« Et je ne vous le dirai pas. » 

Quelques soupirs exaspérés marquèrent le désaccord des personnes présentes mais Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il avait vu la lueur de malice dans les yeux d'Harry et était rassuré. Il savait que garder pour lui sa vraie puissance était sage de peur que Voldemort ne l'apprenne. 

Bientôt, tous prirent congés de lui : Molly manqua de l'étouffer sou son étreinte et Hagrid de le broyer sans y prendre garde. Seule Hermione resta à ses cotés. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui dise pourtant dès qu'ils furent seuls, Harry dit :

« Tommy va être bien étonné la prochaine fois qu'il me croisera ! » Et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses traits.

Harry pensait qu'il devait des explications à Hermione. C'était un minimum après avoir risqué de la rendre malheureuse au-delà de toute mesure.

« Yog Sothoth le dieu-démon a répondu à toutes mes questions, tu le sait tu était là. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il était advenu de Voldemort quand il a tenté de me tuer il y a seize ans puis sa renaissance. Tu as entendu tout cela ? »

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

**« **Lorsque je lui ai demandé comment abattre Voldemort l'immortel, il est resté silencieux. Du moins pour toi. Tu as du croire qu'il ne répondait pas ou ne savait pas non ? » Continua t'il.

Nouvel assentiment de la demoiselle.

« En fait il m'a montré comment faire, il a envoyé des image dans ma tête. Il existe un moyen de le battre définitivement. Le gros problème est de le mettre en application. »

Hermione parut soulagée et vit qu'Harry ne lui donnerait pas plus de détails sur la façon de tuer Voldemort. Il lui avait donné juste assez d'éléments pour la rassurer. Après un court silence, le jeune homme reprit :

« Il m'a aussi révélé le secret de la puissance ancienne, la puissance magique qui dominait le monde bien avant notre ère, lorsque les dieux anciens étaient encore en liberté. Après lui, Cthulhu m'a révélé le secret des profondeurs. Ces deux puissance cumulées sont une force incroyable qui fait de moi le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire. » Et il éclata d'un rire sinistre qui aurait fait frissonner Voldemort lui-même.

Hermione tremblait. La messe noire l'avait t'elle transformé en un fléau pire que le seigneur des ténèbres ? Mais Harry se chargea de la rassurer :

« Avec la vie que j'ai eu, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'avec ce nouveau pouvoir je décide d'asservir le monde pour asseoir ma colère et voir mes souhaits exhaussé à la seconde. C'est après tout ce qui est arrivé à Tom. Cela dit je n'aspire qu'à une vie normale et ennuyeuse avec ma petite femme et mes enfants. »

A ces mots, Hermione l'enlaça tendrement et le serra contre elle.  

La journée passa lentement comme tout séjour à l'infirmerie mais finalement Mrs Pomfresh dut céder et le laisser partir en début de soirée. Il regagna donc ses appartements ou Aragoth l'attendait pour se changer puis il entraîna ses deux compagnons à la grande salle en s'exclamant :

« Je suis affamé ! »

« Pas étonnant ça fait des lustres que tu as rien avalé ! » Répondit Aragoth amusé.

Ainsi ils arrivèrent à la table des Gryffondors et s'installèrent face à Seamus, Dean et Neville comme à leur habitude. Immédiatement ceux-ci l'assaillirent de questions :

« T'étais où ? » Demanda Neville gentiment.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu à la réunion de l'AD de Lundi, on l'avait prévue avant les vacances ! » S'exclama Seamus un peu moins agréablement.

« Pourquoi t'étais pas en cours ? » S'enquit Dean.

Surprit d'être au centre de toutes les attentions, Harry réfléchit à une excuse valable avant de leur dire :

« Je suis désolé pour l'AD mais j'ai eu un accident de Quidditch alors que je m'entraînais dimanche. J'essayais un vol sur le dos en piqué à raz du sol et à ce moment y'a la mère d'Hermione qui m'a appelé à table depuis la maison. Elle ne regardait pas et ne pouvait pas savoir. Ca m'a déconcentré et je me suis littéralement planté dans le gazon. J'étais tout cassé et il a fallu quatre jours pour me remettre d'aplomb. »

Il risqua un regard d'excuse à Hermione pour s'être servi de sa mère comme excuse mais celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire qui le rassura.

« Et ben, pas de chance mon vieux ! » S'exclama Seamus en expert. C'était en effet lui qui commentait les cessions de Quidditch depuis que Lee Jordan avait achevé ses études.

Les deux autres acquiécèrent silencieusement, apparemment incapables de trouver un adjectif pour exprimer leurs pensées. Aragoth jeta un regard amusé à Harry qui arrivait non seulement à se faire excuser mais en plus à ce qu'on le plaigne.

Peu après le repas, le jeune Auror prétexta une mission pour l'ordre et s'en fut.

« Tu parles ! » Fit Hermione. « Sa mission pour l'ordre c'est de te surveiller, je suis sûre qu'il à rendez-vous avec Tonks ! »

« Et alors ? » Demanda Harry.

 « Rien, mais il pourrait nous le dire ! C'est tellement flagrant quand on le voit donner un prétexte plus gros qu'un dragon en rougissant ! On est ses amis oui ou non ? » S'indigna t'elle.

« Euh, tu sais Hermione, on ne lui dit pas tout non plus je te rappelle, loin de là ! »

Cet argument sembla porter et le reste de la soirée fut tranquillement passé à discuter devant un bon feu qui ronronnait en émettant de temps à autre quelques bouffées de fumée violette.

Malgré les cours qu'il avait sautés et qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de recopier, Harry n'eut aucun mal à suivre les cours le jours suivant même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas libérer trop de puissance. Le vendredi matin était consacré aux duels et une fois de plus il les remporta tous sans difficulté. Il n'avait pas remporté le tournoi de duel de l'AD pour rien !

L'après midi fut assez comique : Rogue n'osait plus s'approcher de lui. On aurait même dit qu'il tremblait au moindre regard de Harry. En tant que membre de l'ordre secret du phoenix, il devait être au courant. Harry s'amusa donc à volontairement croiser le regard de son professeur et à se rapprocher du bord de la table quand celui-ci prenait son courage à deux mains et passait dans les rangs. Il faisait alors un grand écart pour l'éviter. 

Au bout d'une heure et demi, en bons premiers de la classe, Hermione et lui avait achevé leur potion qui cuisait tranquillement dans leur chaudron. Désoeuvré, Harry eut soudain une idée serpentardesque. Pointant son professeur de sa baguette, il braqua ses yeux droit dans les siens. Rogue réprima un tremblement mais ne détourna pas le regard. Les yeux d'Harry prirent soudain la couleur des flammes, le faisant ressembler à un démon. Il pensa très fort : _Legilimens ! Rogue ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Sans ciller, Harry Hurla dans le crâne de son professeur :_

« BOUH ! »

Ce dernier eut un cri apeuré qui eut pour effet de lui attirer les regards interrogatifs des élèves. Personne n'avait évidemment entendu le cri d'Harry qui riait doucement. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Six ans de tortures méritaient bien quelques cours terrifiants, non ? Même si l'an passé Rogue lui avait rendu un fier service, il n'avait pas renoncé à s'amuser avec lui au cour des deux derniers mois de sa scolarité.

Pendant les deux heures de théorie qui suivirent, la voix de Rogue semblait inhabituellement aiguë et tremblante. Certaines de ses phrases n'avaient pas de sens et il semblait incertain, chose au combien impensable en temps normal. Il jetait des regards emprunts d'effroi à Harry qui de son coté ne se gênait pas pour faire ouvertement le devoir de métamorphose que McGonagall avait donné en son absence sans écouter un traître mot du cour. Hermione semblait mécontente mais il l'ignora.

Et ainsi vînt le week-end. Dès le vendredi soir, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs devoirs. Ils purent donc passer leur samedi et leur dimanche au 218 Berserker Street sans que personne ne le soupçonne car ils rentraient pour les repas. Ce fut Harry qui décida d'agir ainsi pour rassurer ses beaux-parents qui en dépit des nouvelles que leur donnait leur fille semblaient inquiets pour la santé de leur futur gendre. Ainsi ils partaient le matin à dix heures, revenaient vers midi et demi, regagnaient la villa des Granger vers deux heures et enfin rentraient aux alentours de dix huit heure. Ils passaient ensuite la soirée au coin de la cheminée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à faire pour la première fois depuis longtemps des projets d'avenir à deux en contemplant les volutes violettes qui s'échappaient du feu en leur rappelant la cheminée de Sibylle Trelawney.

La seconde semaine fut désespérante pour Harry. Il devait volontairement bâcler ses performances en métamorphose car cette science prenait principalement sa source dans la puissance magique du sorcier. De même, il bridait ses capacités en enchantement et en défense contre les forces du mal. Les seules matières où il aurait pu trouver un quelconque intérêt étaient les potions et les techniques d'Aurors mais là aussi il s'ennuyait. Quelle était l'utilité d'apprendre à crocheter une serrure quand d'un simple claquement de doigt il pouvait faire éclater le mur ? Quant aux potions, ses multiples lectures pendant son époque insomniaque lui avaient donné un niveau bien supérieur à celui des Aspic et ainsi il réussissait trop vite ses préparations et s'ennuyait par la suite.

Heureusement il lui restait le Quidditch et l'AD qui réclamaient tout son attention. La finale contre Serpentard approchait et même si ces derniers n'avaient plus d'attrapeur, Harry se méfiait. En effet c'était pour eux certainement plus un avantage qu'une grande perte. De même l'Association de Défense lui permettait de se concentrer assez pour oublier toutes ses autres préoccupations. Le niveau était très satisfaisant mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux ne résisterait bien longtemps face à un Mangemort parfaitement entraîné. Il en avait eu la preuve au ministère presque deux ans avant et même si le temps était passé depuis, il sentait bien qu'il ne faisait que donner à ses camarades la chance de fuir et certainement pas celle d'affronter les armées du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ainsi arriva le vendredi soir. Tous étaient tranquillement attablés lorsque soudain Dumbledore se leva. Peu de gens le virent car la plupart étaient trop absorbés par leurs discussion ou leur assiette. Harry cependant avait aperçu le mouvement et tout comme les professeurs regardait le visage tendu par la concentration du directeur. Les yeux fermés, il semblait en proie à un profond dilemme. Tout a coup, il fit une grimace et rouvrit les yeux. Il murmura quelque chose et immédiatement les professeurs eurent l'air terrifiés. Il réclama le silence d'une voix forte.

« Cher élèves je vous demande d'immédiatement venir vous placer autour de la table des professeurs tandis que ceux-ci vont m'accompagner face aux portes de la salle. Les protections de l'écoles sont tombées je ne sais comment. Evidemment cela présage une attaque de Voldemort. »

Dans la panique la plus totale, les élèves se précipitèrent derrière la table des professeurs mais vu leur nombre, beaucoup durent rester simplement devant tandis que leurs professeurs se plaçaient autours d'eux pour les protéger au péril de leurs vies. Harry n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il s'était juste levé et Dumbledore lui ordonna immédiatement de rejoindre les élèves, ce à quoi il répondit par :

« Certainement pas ! » Puis voyant qu'Hermione n'avait pas non plus bougée, il lui dit d'un ton ferme : « Toi tu y vas. »

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore ordonnait d'une voix forte à Rogue d'évacuer les élèves par le passage derrière la table des professeurs. Mais au même moment, les grandes portes éclatèrent et laissèrent une marée de capes noire pénétrer dans la salle. Immédiatement, Rogue se précipita vers la porte secondaire mais celle-ci aussi fut projetée hors de ses gonds pour laisser apparaître un autre flot de Mangemorts. Voldemort avait été élève ici et connaissait bien l'école. Il frappait fort voulant éliminer définitivement ses deux grands ennemis : Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore.    

Les élèves furent traînés dans un coin de la pièce tandis que les professeurs encerclés tentaient de se rassembler en noyau défensif. Les tables furent repoussées en désordre au fond de la salle alors que dans la cohue, Harry criait à sa fiancée :

« Vas t'en, vas rejoindre les élèves et cache toi dans la masse ! »

Comme elle n'obéissait pas, Harry lui lança un sort d'expulsion et la projeta au centre de la foule des élèves. Les Mangemorts n'y prirent pas garde, pensant que l'un d'eux avait ainsi attrapé un fuyard.

Il y avait maintenant trois groupes distincts, séparés d'une dizaine de pas : La masse enthousiaste des Mangemorts, les élèves affolés parqués dans leur coin par une trentaine de mages noirs et le groupuscule formé des professeurs, des quinze Aurors et d'Harry. La scène semblait figée, comme si chacun attendait que l'autre attaque. Mais rien ne vînt, les Mangemorts paraissaient attendre quelque chose. Les deux camps s'observaient en chien de fayence. Quatre cents Mangemorts contre une cinquantaine d'adversaires, le combat paraissait joué d'avance. Cependant, il ne fallait pas négliger la présence de Dumbledore et cela Voldemort le savait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'était qu'un autre sorcier encore plus redoutable se trouvait dans la maigre résistance.

Harry profita de cet arrêt provisoire des hostilités pour détailler ses adversaires, à la recherche d'une main argentée en particulier. Mais il ne put trouver le rat.

Le silence n'aurait su être plus pesant. Soudain des bruits de pas retentirent dans le hall et quatre silhouettes noires pénétrèrent dans la salle. Au centre se tenait un homme très grand et maigre. Son visage était dans l'ombre d'un capuchon mais sa respiration sifflante et ses yeux de braise qui étincelaient le désignaient comme Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. A sa gauche se tenait droite et fière Bellatrix Lestrange, toujours tête nue. A ses cotés une forme trapue et bedonnante serrait sa cape d'une poigne d'argent. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'Harry regarda le plus. Voldemort avait la main posée sur l'épaule du quatrième Mangemort qui se tenait à sa droite. De sa main gauche, le seigneur des ténèbres ramena son capuchon, révélant sa face serpentine. Les élèves gémirent de désespoir et Harry vit la plupart des professeurs blêmir. A ce moment, l'héritier de Serpentard parla :

« Mes chers amis, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de retrouver ce bon vieux Poudlard ! Tant d'années que j'en étais banni. Mais cela est terminé ! Grâce à mon fidèle serviteur d'ailleurs… » Il tapota de ses doigt l'épaule du Mangemort toujours dissimulé et soudain abaissa son capuchon.

Un murmure surpris parcourut la foule. Drago Malefoy triomphant se trouvait face à eux alors qu'il était censé pourrir dans les geôles du ministère en attente de jugement.

« Le temps n'est plus à la dissimulation car ce soir je vais vaincre ! » Annonça Voldemort. « Mais j'aime jouer avec mes proies avant des les dévorer et ainsi mon cher Dumbledore je vais t'expliquer comment nous avons réussi à te berner aussi facilement. » dit il en se tournant vers le directeur qui se trouvait à la tête du groupe de résistants.

« Ainsi il y a près d'un mois et demi, mon cher Drago était capturé après le meurtre de l'héritier de Gryffondor. Du moins c'est ce que vous avez pensé, et par la même vous insultiez le génie de mon cher protégé. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, les Mangemorts qui surveillaient les élèves les séparaient en deux groupes : « sangs purs » et « origines douteuses ». Harry vit avec horreur son Hermione traînée vers le groupe à abattre.

« Donc… » Continuait le seigneur des ténèbres, « vous avez cru prendre Drago en flagrant délit. Mais ce cher petit est plein de ressources et ainsi avait assuré ses arrières. Certes il avait placé le diffuseur et l'avait activé. Mais sachant pertinemment qu'il serait le premier suspect, il avait auparavant soumit un Poufsouffle au sortilège de l'imperium et le gardait à sa disposition dans un placard à balais non loin. Une fois sa besogne effectuée, il saisit l'élève en question et c'est la que le plan devient génial. Inspiré par ma potion d'identité, ainsi que celle de mon ami Severus… » Il darda un regard l'ex Mangemort qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Il força l'élève à boire une potion d'identité semblable à celle que Potter à prise pour redevenir lui-même, contenant un de ses cheveux. C'est moi qui lui ai fourni la potion. » Fit il en se rengorgeant.

« Ainsi l'élève devint physiquement une copie de Drago. Lui-même prit du Polynectar régulièrement pour conserver l'aspect du Poufsouffle. Il le maintenait toujours sous Imperium pour être sûr qu'il se comporterait comme un parfait Malefoy. »

Drago semblait aux anges face à tant d'éloges.

« Ainsi au cours des heures qui suivirent, il força le Poufsouffle a qui il avait donné sa baguette à lancer l'endoloris sur Crabbe qui semblait se douter de quelque chose. Puis il fut capturé et enfermé dans une geôle du ministère. Drago avait alors les mains libres : personne n'aurait cru l'élève criant qu'il était un Poufsouffle et non Drago Malefoy. Ainsi mon parfait petit Mangemort put relâcher son attention de l'élève et s'occuper d'une mission bien plus importante, toujours couvert par le Polynectar. Il avait quasiment rasé à blanc le Poufsouffle pour avoir assez de cheveux pour assurer sa sécurité jusqu'à ce soir ! » S'esclaffa le seigneur des ténèbres comme s'il s'agissait là de la meilleur blague que l'on eut fait depuis longtemps. Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds pleins de gel avant de reprendre :

« Avec mes indications, il finit par trouver les points où les sortilèges de défense de l'école avaient été placés et les a neutralisés. C'est donc grâce à lui que la lignée des héritiers s'est éteinte et que je suis parmis vous ce soir ! »

Bellatrix Lestrange semblait vexée que son rôle de chouchoute lui soit ainsi ôté mais se tut. Sur un geste de la main squelettique du seigneur des ténèbres, les Mangemorts commencèrent à entraîner les sangs de bourbe et les sangs-mélés vers le parc pour qu'ils aillent s'amuser loin de l'agitation de la grande salle. Mais Dumbledore s'interposa, déclenchant un sourire sur la face immonde de Voldemort.

« Mon cher amoureux des Moldus, ce soir sera ta perte et après je pourrais les torturer à souhait ! » S'exclama t'il.

Dumbledore s'avança, fier et droit, même s'il doutait sérieusement de sa victoire. Harry s'avança à ses cotés déclenchant le rire de Voldemort.

« Mon cher Harry, que comptes tu faire ? Un simple sorcier sans grands pouvoirs comme toi, un ex-héritier ? »

Harry eut un petit « pff » ironique tout en continuant d'avancer mais Dumbledore lui demanda de rester en arrière. Il n'obéit qu'a moitié : il s'écarta mais resta au même niveau que son directeur qui maintenant saluait son adversaire sans pour autant s'abaisser. Voldemort, friand des bons vieux duels dans les règles, salua à son tour et aussitôt lança un _doloris que Dumbledore para facilement._

Les sorts fusèrent à toute vitesse, au bout d'un certain temps les deux sorciers s'élevèrent dans les airs tout en continuant à se battre avec acharnement. Sous eux, les Mangemorts avaient soudain attaqué le groupe des professeurs et la bataille faisait rage. Sans quitter la bataille aérienne des yeux, Harry lança un _Accio Spike et réceptionna l'aspic tout étonné de son envol. Harry le métamorphosa en vipère et lui ordonna d'attaquer tout ce qui portait une cagoule noire. Il s'inspirait ainsi de la technique qu'avait utilisé Voldemort pour s'évader. Vivement, Spike la vipère se faufila entre les capes et distribua généreusement des coups de crocs venimeux. Harry put ainsi s'intéresser de plus près à l'ultime combat entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Mais soudain un rayon vert le frôla. Harry se retourna et se demanda qui avait pu être assez maladroit pour le rater alors qu'il regardait ailleurs. Il eut bien vite sa réponse : un Mangemort le visait de sa baguette qu'il tenait d'une poigne de fer, ou plutôt d'argent… A ce moment, un sort inconnu venant de derrière le percuta et lui brûla la moitié du visage._

Après un bref regard ensanglanté vers Dumbledore qui se défendait toujours aussi furieusement, Harry se jetta littéralement sur le rat qui ne sut réagir à temps. A ce moment, Harry tenta quelque chose : si les défenses étaient abaissées, la barrière anti transplannage devait l'être aussi. Tenant fermement le traître, il transplana donc pour la première fois de sa vie avec quelqu'un. Caché derrière un buisson du parc, il tortura avec haine celui qui l'avait condamné à vivre sans famille. A grand renfort d'_incendio, il enflammait le misérable Mangemort mais l'éteignait rapidement de peur de le tuer trop vite, ses __fusio provoquèrent d'horribles spasmes du rat qui se tordait tandis que ses entrailles se liquéfiaient. Pour la seconde fois de son existence, Harry lança _l'endoloris_. Suivant les conseils que Bellatrix lui avait donné au ministère deux ans plus tôt, il fut très efficace, souhaitant la douleur absolue pour son adversaire. Tandis qu'il se contorsionnait pitoyablement au sol, Harry cherchait de nouvelles idées, la bouche ouverte, les crocs sortis, la salive écumant littéralement de rage. Une lueur démente s'alluma dans son regard tandis qu'il lançait le maléfice de la serpillière. L'infortuné rat s'éleva dans les airs puis se mit à se tordre, exactement comme une serpillière que l'on essore. Les os craquèrent un à un alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Il était méconnaissable : son squelette n'était plus débris. Dans un dernier râle, il rendit l'âme. Se détournant avec dégoût, il transplana au milieu du QG des Aurors. C'était le seul endroit du ministère de la magie non protégé par un champ anti transplannage  pour des raisons pratiques évidentes. _

Kingsley Shacklebolt qui était d'astreinte le vit débarquer, le visage brûlé en sang. Il lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Harry répondit évasivement que c'était Peter Pettigrew qui lui avait fait ça et que leur duel avait legerement dérapé. Harry lui fit part de l'attaque et le prévînt que l'on pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard, avant de disparaître dans un petit « pop ». 

Il débarqua au milieu d'un chaos indescriptible. De nombreux corps étaient étendu, professeurs comme inconnus encagoulés et personne ne prenait garde à ne pas les piétiner, trop occupés à défendre sa propre vie. La situation était nettement en défaveur des professeurs mais Harry n'était pas inquiet sachant l'arrivée des renforts imminente. Il parvînt enfin à repérer Hermione qui comme quelques élèves se battait avec les Mangemorts qui gardaient les élèves. Soulagé il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce où un vaste espace était inoccupé, laissant la place au directeur et au Serpent qui se combattaient avec une ardeur redoublée. Voyant que l'énergie du directeur faiblissait et qu'en fait Voldemort jouait avec sa proie avant de l'achever, le Lion entra alors dans la bataille, bien décidé à mettre en application les conseils des dieux anciens et à se débarrasser une fois pour toute du mage noir. Lorsqu'il vit Harry accourir, l'héritier de Serpentard, pas assez fou pour s'opposer à deux puissants adversaires eu un mouvement de recul. Il pensait Harry privé de la protection des fondateurs mais le savait encore assez puissant. Dumbledore tourna brièvement la tête pour voir ce que regardait son adversaire. Ce fut sa perte. Ou du moins cela aurait du l'être si Harry n'avait pas plongé à la rencontre du rayon vert qui était destiné au vieillard. Le rayon l'atteignit au front et rebondit vers le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry s'éffondra. Voyant sa mort foncer vers lui, Voldemort lança un sort d'attraction vers sa droite. Pas de chance, celui-ci atteignit un Mangemort qui atterrit dans les bras de son maître avant de s'effondrer mort. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait aucune pitié pour ses serviteurs. Celui-ci avait trouvé son utilité comme bouclier humain…

A ce moment, une foule indénombrable d'Aurors débarqua, aidée par les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Dumbledore paraissait furieux et Harry bougeait déjà. Pris de panique et ne sachant que penser de la survie d'Harry, Voldemort prit la fuite en transplantant. Immédiatement, tout les Mangemorts valides disparurent à leur tour.

Les Aurors se saisirent donc des Mangemorts morts et immobilisés. Les professeurs s'occupèrent de ranimer et de soigner ceux de leur camp qui étaient sauvables. Dumbledore se pencha vers Harry au moment même où Hermione accourait vers eux en larmes. Elle avait vu le rayon se diriger vers Harry et le percuter. Elle le croyait mort. Elle fut vite rassurée lorsqu'elle le vit se redresser.

Le jeune homme frottait son front douloureux. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, le directeur et sa fiancée virent avec effroi une seconde cicatrice en forme d'éclair, exactement de la même taille et dans la même position, à environs un centimètre de l'autre. Le garçon qui avait survécu deux fois se lança un sort de récupération avant de se relever.

« Les pertes ? » Demanda t'il en s'époussetant. 

« Presque rien grâce à toi. » répondit le directeur.

Il s'interrompit puis dit : 

« Harry, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » 

L'héritier hocha la tête en silence puis dit d'une voix soudain enjouée :

« Et maintenant, Tommy doit se creuser les méninges pour comprendre comment j'ai encore survécu ! Suis-je encore héritier ou est-ce autre chose ? »

Le directeur sourit, les yeux pétillants puis lança quelques sorts pour que la  moitié du visage d'Harry qui était sévèrement brûlée guérisse. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça comme guérisseur.

Hermione sourit à son tour et embrassa son fiancé passionnément tandis qu'Aragoth et Spike en héros du combat s'approchaient, ou plutôt se faufilait dans le cas du serpent.

**Fin du chapître.**

**Prochain  chapitre : « Fin d'année peu studieuse et examens. »**

Et voila déjà un autre chapitre,je me dépêche avant les partiels… Allez encore un et c'est l'ultime fight ! J'ai enlevé deux chapitres qui auraient été ininteressants car ils manquaient de substance et puis je ne serais pas faché de clore cette fic. Pas que je ne vous aime pas mais j'ai envie de passer à des créations personelles, mes boukins à moi pas des reprises d'un autre auteur.

Enfin ça laisse encore 5 chapitres avec l'épilogue, on a encore le temps !

En exclusivité pour vous dans ce chapitre : Termharrynator, le nouveau dieu sur Terre (après moi bien entendu)

Dernier point avant les réponses aux reviews : la 2ème séance de bizoutage de Chen, c'est elle qui le réclame. Donc, la voici nue, dans la salle de bains. Je m'approche, lui tend la main et l'entraine dans la douche. Là, je ferme le rideau et vous ne voyez plus rien ! par contre vous entendez des gémissements de plus en plus intense et au bout d'un quart d'heure, je rouvre et ressort prêt à répondre aux trois reviews qui ont eu le temps de se glisser entre les deux chapitres aussi rapporchés !

**Réponses aux Reviewers :**

**Mangemort** : Désolé mais bon vous vous être pris la raclée, normal z'aviez aucune chance contre Termharrynator !!! Surtout en duo avec le vieux fou ! Bon revenons à ta review, si tu veux faire la même magie noire, facile suffit de lire le nécronomicon et d'être assez timbré pour essayer de faire ce qui y est écrit ! Sinon je dis pas que j'ai pas aimé le tome 5 je l'ai pas aimé en français parce que chaque fois que je lisais Ombrage ou Sombral et autres mauvaises traducs, j'avais les poils qui se hérissaient. Mais je l'ai adoré et dévoré en anglais ! Voila ! Merci d'avoir répondu à mon sondage et j'éspère que ce chap t'aura plu, je pense que c'est bon…

**Chen **: ah ma chérie te revoila, tu es déjà rabillée ! Quelle belle review, comme toujours ! Alors satisfaite de ta séance de bizoutage ? Rah désolé je suis naze j'avais pas la foi ! Scuze moi Désolé je le referai plus ! Bon sinon la review (avant que je me fasse tabasser)  oui une review ca change le monde pour un auteur : tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que d'attendre fébrilement une review en attendant que la mailer bip ! Eh oui c'est une attente horrible, tout comme celle du passage de la centaine de review, de la bicentaine, tri…etc. Bref, perso je n'ai rien contre les Belges : j'en connais pas. Par contre j'adore les frittes ! (c'était facile je sais lol) Bon bon t'énèrve pas depuis taleur je rigole hein ? Comment ça c'est pas drole ? Rholalala ! Bon la suite vite… Je suis donc Français du Sud, a 20km de Nice. Donc, Drago…a mon sens impossible qu'il passe du coté des gentils, et de toute façon le tome 6 ne sera là que dans trois ans dans le meilleur des cas donc j'ai le temps de voir ma fic portée en gloire d'ici là :o) ! Un conseil : te presse pas pour ire le t5 en français… Perso je ne le relirais qu'en anglais je pense, enfin de toute façon ça ne me gène pas donc pourquoi me gaver à lire une traduction pourrie ? Pour le fait que je n'ai pas inventé le rituel : je ne veux pas passé pour un illuminé, je ne suis pas un gourou mais un dieu, y'a quand même une sacré différence ! Ah non mais ! Et puis il faut rendre gloire à ce grand taré qu'était HP Lovecraft qui écrivit (ou pas le débat existe toujours) ce livre dément qu'est le nécronomicon. Sinon pour la reponse a la 4eme question sur l'attitude d'Harry avec les nanas : comme tout mec coincé il faudra je pense qu'une nana le décoince c'est pas plus compliqué, lui ne fera jamais le 1er pas (dans les livres de JKR eviement !) Allez a bientôt et surement pour une séance de bizoutage pour te consoler de cellec-i quoique au moins tu peut t'imaginer ce que tu veux ! Allez bises sous le téton droit.

**Harry Gryffondor** : Merci d'avoir répondu à mon sondage qui me permet de voir si je suis le seul à réagir comme ça face à l'évolution que JKR donne à ses personnages ! Allez bonne lecture, merci et à bientôt !


	33. Fin d’année peu studieuse et examens

**Chapitre 33. Fin d'année peu studieuse et examens.**

Harry fut conduit à l'infirmerie bien qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure apparente si se n'est sa double cicatrice. Cependant une grande fatigue le prit après l'illusion de bien être qui avait suivi la bataille et c'est avec joie qu'il s'étendit même si c'était dans l'un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. 

Mrs Pomfresh allait installer Hermione dans le lit d'à coté lorsque celle–ci déclara :

« C'est stupide de monopoliser deux lits alors que d'autres en ont bien plus besoin ! » Et avant que l'infortunée infirmière ait pu répliquer quoi que se soit, Hermione avait déjà sorti sa baguette et élargi le lit sur lequel se trouvait Harry. Elle prit place aux cotés de son fiancé et offrit un sourire satisfait à la nurse incrédule avant de l'inviter à s'occuper de ses nombreux patients. La quinquagénaire se détourna dans un dédain sublime.

Harry s'endormi bien vite dans l'étreinte protectrice de celle qui l'aimait qui songeait à ce moment précis qu'elle lui devait la vie. En effet sans les cours de l'association de défense, elle serait morte ce soir. Observant distraitement les soigneurs de Sainte Mangouste dépêchés à Poudlard en toute hâte s'affairer autour des patients, Hermione repensait à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Pendant tout le temps où elle avait été parquée avec les autres élèves sous la surveillance des Mangemorts, Hermione avait guetté Harry. Elle l'avait ainsi vu s'avancer aux cotés de Dumbledore, être atteint par un rai de lumière jaune, sauter sur Pettigrew et enfin disparaître. C'est à ce moment que tout s'était gâté. Elle avait été mise de coté avec les autres enfants qui avaient un parent plus ou moins éloigné Moldu et attendait que l'on décide de son sort. C'est alors que Pansy Parkinson l'avait désignée à un Mangemort comme étant la fiancée de Potter. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour certainement la torturer et l'utiliser comme moyen de pression sur Harry, elle l'avait attaqué. Ce fut comme si elle avait donné le signal et tous les autres membres de L'AD l'appuyèrent. Les quelques Mangemorts qui ne participaient pas aux combats pour les surveiller furent juste suffisant pour les bloquer. C'est à cet instant précis qu'Harry était revenu et avait plongé les forces des ténèbres dans le désarroi le plus complet.

Elle regarda son fiancé dormir dans ses  bras et sourit. Avec son gros pansement sur le front, il semblait paisible. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il dormait ! La jeune fille s'endormit finalement en pensant que même si l'avenir n'était pas exempt de nuages, Harry serait la tempête qui les disperserait. 

Peut être était elle rassurée parce que pour la première fois elle avait assisté à un affrontement entre le seigneur des ténèbres et Harry. Il ne lui avait pas raconté, elle l'avait vu. Peut-être aussi étais-ce parce que pour la première fois il avait montré qu'il pouvait le battre grâce à sa seule puissance magique et non pas par la ruse comme les années passées.

A leur plus grande joie, ils furent autorisés à quitter l'infirmerie dès le lendemain matin. Madame Pomfresh n'avait su que répondre lorsque Harry avait déclaré :

« Vous n'avez jamais pu soulager ma cicatrice alors c'est pas maintenant que j'en ai deux que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils regagnèrent leurs appartements en ce samedi matin. Ils y trouvèrent Spike vautré devant le feu, toujours sous sa forme vipérine d'emprunt. Paresseusement il siffla un « Sssalut » avec ce qu'il semblait être une pointe d'orgueil. Harry répondit à cette sssalutation et prit des nouvelles en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

« Moi ssssa va mais y'a des humains qui vont pas bien. J'ai mordu une doussssaine de sssses gens en noir. »

Harry le félisssita et traduisit pour Hermione tout en rendant au serpent son apparence d'origine.

« Il ne les a pas tués quand même ? » S'indigna la jeune fille.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que si… Et puis n'oublie pas qu'ils voulaient nous tuer… »

La jeune fille ne dit plus rien tandis qu'Harry demandait confirmation au serpent qui affirma avec fierté avoir distribué généreusement de son venin. Il remercia en outre son maître pour l'avoir transformé en vipère aux réserves de poison inépuisables, celui-ci sourit sadiquement avant de déclarer :

« SSss'était plus éfficassse et plus marrant… »

Le serpent aquiésssca et eut un sifflement qui ressemblait à un rire.

La discussion mourut bien vite tandis que le serpent affirmait devoir roupiller quelques semaines pour récupérer des efforts horribles qu'il avait du déployer la veille. Harry traduisit à Hermione et ils rirent tout deux du serpent qui avait légèrement tendance à s'empâter ces derniers temps.

Ils prirent une rapide douche, à deux pour aller plus vite et se changèrent pour aller enfin déjeuner. Ils cherchèrent ainsi le deuxième héro de la veille à la table des Aurors et se précipitèrent aux nouvelles quand ils virent qu'il n'était pas là. Un jeune homme blond qu'Harry reconnu comme celui qui avait aidé Aragoth à enchaîner le faux Malefoy leur répondit qu'il avait été transféré à Sainte Mangouste. Il n'en savait pas plus et semblait étonné car son chef tenait encore sur ses jambes à la fin du combat de la veille. 

D'un commun accord, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de lui rendre visite sans pour autant prévenir le directeur qui refuserait certainement. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement à la table des Gryffondor et n'en repartirent que trop lentement à leur goût. En effet tous les enfants au sang pas parfaitement pur vinrent le remercier de les avoir sauvé. Harry répondit humblement :

« Oh vous savez c'est Dumbledore qui vous a sauvé… » 

Mais un première année fit remarquer justement :

« Mais toi tu as sauvé Dumbledore et sans ça ils nous auraient tué après. »

Harry dut céder et accepta de bon cœur les remerciements sans pour autant répondre à la grande question si souvent répétée :

« Mais comment as-tu fait ça ? »

A laquelle il répondait par un sourire plus énigmatique que jamais.

Finalement vers dix heures, ils étaient prêts à partir. Ils gagnèrent donc le parc. Ils pensaient transplaner car ils n'avaient pas vu de cheminées d'arrivée dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ainsi ils marchaient vers la forêt interdite qui se trouvait hors du champ d'action de la barrière anti-transplannage. Ils avaient opté pour cette solution qui ne leur plaisait que moyennement car ils savaient très bien que les sangliers ailés du portail n'étaient pas de simples statues mais de vrais gardiens animés comme les deux gargouilles qui gardaient la salle des professeurs. Ils auraient pu les tromper en passant sous la cape d'invisibilité mais Harry avait trouvé idiot de s'en encombrer alors qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien transplaner d'ailleurs. 

Ils passèrent ainsi devant la cabane de Hagrid qui leur demanda où ils allaient. Ils répondirent évasivement qu'ils se promenaient en profitant des premières chaleurs de début mai. Ils déclinèrent poliment l'invitation à prendre un thé, prétextant qu'ils venaient de déjeuner et lui promirent de venir lui rendre visite le lendemain après midi pour discuter de l'attaque de la veille.

Pestant devant cette nouvelle perte de temps, ils durent faire un large détour pour entrer dans la forêt sans qu'Hagrid ne le voie. Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent sous la tour d'astronomie où en un peu plus d'un mois la végétation était redevenue aussi dense que d'habitude. D'un geste de la main, Harry voulut écarter les ronces mais n'y parvint pas. Il déguisa juste à temps on geste en amenant sa main dans ses cheveux en faisant semblant de se recoiffer pour qu'Hermione ne se rende compte de rien.

 « Je croyais que je pouvais éclater un mur d'un simple geste ! Comment ça se fait ? » Se demandait il soudain anxieux. 

Il conclut logiquement qu'il devait certainement apprivoiser sa nouvelle puissance et s'exercer pour maîtriser les pouvoirs qui en découlaient.

« Si Voldemort m'en laisse le temps. » Songeait il amèrement. 

« On y est ! » S'exclama la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de l'air absent de son fiancé. « On est assez loin, personne ne nous verra ! »

Harry, brutalement sorti de ses noires pensées acquiesça en silence et ils transplannèrent devant la vitrine de Purge & Pionce Ltd. 

Comme ils avaient vu faire Maugrey, ils s'annoncèrent au mannequin en se présentant comme monsieur et madame Granger. Ils passèrent ensuite au travers de la vitrine en prenant garde à ce que personne ne les vit. Le hall n'était que peu rempli et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, pensant à raison que Aragoth devait être au quatrième étage, Pathologies des sortilèges. Alors qu'il passaient devant l'accueil, ils virent une sorcière hystérique hurler contrer l'hôtesse. Ils sursautèrent à la mention du nom d'Aragoth et se retournèrent. Cheveux longs et noirs, jeune et belle, Tonks s'énervait de plus en plus. Ils la rejoignirent et la saluèrent. Devant son expression choquée, ils lui firent promettre de garder leur visite pour elle puis demandèrent gentiment à la standardiste où ils pourraient trouver l'Auror. 

Ils se rendirent donc Au quatrième étage, passant devant le portrait de Dilys Derwent. Heureusement elle n'était pas là et ainsi ne les vit pas passer. Devant la porte de la chambre particulière numéro vingt-trois, les deux jeunes gens dirent à Tonks qu'ils passeraient plus tard, voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Celle-ci les poussa devant elle en rentrant. Le visage d'Harry et d'Hermione se décomposa quand ils virent Rémus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore en pleine discussion avec le jeune blessé. Un court silence s'installa puis le directeur dit avec malice :

« Ah Harry, Hermione, j'étais sûr que vous viendriez dès que vous auriez appris où était votre ami. »

Harry fut soulagé et vit avec amusement que Tonks s'était littéralement jetée sur son ami et l'étouffait sous les câlins. Les deux amis apprirent du Directeur qu'un Maléfice inconnu avait atteint Aragoth, avec un effet a retard. Heureusement ce n'était qu'un sort mineur qui provoquait des crises d'éternuement intempestives. Il avait été soigné et sortirais certainement le soir même. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau parler, dégagé de l'étreinte de sa petite amie, Aragoth les salua et prit de leurs nouvelles. A ce moment, Hermione vit une bague au doigt de Tonks qui la cacha trop tard. Aragoth, le héro de la veille, avait surprit le mouvement et rougit avec courage.

« Depuis quand ? » Demanda Hermione tout sourire. 

Tonks s'empourpra encore plus et répondit :

« Hier après midi. Pendant que vous étiez en cours. Il s'est déclaré pendant une balade au parc. »

Ils reçurent les félicitations de leurs amis du directeur et même, honneur suprême du ministre de la magie avant que Dumbledore ne demande à parler un instant avec Harry. Ils sortirent donc un court moment et le vieil homme demanda en prenant garde à ce que personne n'entende :

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu as suivi le plan… » Avec un grand sourire.

« Bien sur ! » Répondit le jeune homme en riant.

Puis ils regagnèrent le chevet du jeune Auror qu'ils ne quittèrent que vers midi. Ils purent cette fois sereinement transplaner devant le portail de l'école en compagnie du directeur et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le dîner en discutant joyeusement.

Le repas avait commencé depuis peu et les élèves virent avec étonnement ce trio inattendu entrer en discutant l'air sérieux. La salle était ravagée mais les tables semblaient encore en état de supporter le repas. Le directeur se dirigea vers son siège et annonça qu'il suspendait les cours jusqu'à mercredi comprit le temps de remettre en ordre l'école. Cette annonce fut accueillie par les cris de joie des élèves qui oublièrent ainsi l'espace se quelques minutes les décès de leurs dix camarades, de quatre Aurors et du professeur Sinistra.

Harry et Hermione retournèrent à leurs appartements et la jeune fille en élève studieuse déclara :

« Parfait, nous allons pouvoir rattraper un peu de l'horrible retard que nous avons prit dans nos révisions des Aspic ! »

Mais elle sut instantanément que tel n'était pas l'avis de son fiancé qui prévoyait déjà un entraînement quotidien pour son équipe de Quidditch en vue de la finale contre Serpentard le Samedi suivant. Hermione le traita d'idiot, prétextant qu'il ne savait pas voir les vraies priorités, ce à quoi Harry répondit que la priorité actuelle était de battre Serpentard au match de samedi et qu'après seulement il pourrait s'intéresser aux Aspic qui n'avaient lieu qu'au début du mois suivant. Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la table pour réviser en lui rappelant que le lendemain après midi ils devaient rendre visite à Hagrid.

« Donc pas Quidditch ! » Fit elle ravie.

« Raison de plus pour s'entraîner les autres jours ! » S'exclama Harry. « Allez hop entraînement tout l'après midi ! »

Il se changea en vitesse et traîna son équipe désespérée de perdre un si bel après midi de congé en entraînement fatiguant. Finalement, il les laissa repartir vers dix huit heure, éreintés. Il semblait déçu et peu enthousiaste lorsqu'il regagna le salon où Hermione révisait toujours. A sa mine déconfite, Hermione voulut le réconforter mais il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger. 

Elle dut attendre la soirée pour s'excuser de s'être emportée de la sorte et renonça à ses études fastidieuses pour passer la soirée avec lui.

Le dimanche matin, Hermione travailla encore en jetant quelques regard désapprobateurs à Harry qui contraint et forcé avait fini par accepter de réviser. Seulement, d'après lui lire de nouveaux livres était bien plus bénéfique que relire les cours ce qui exaspérait Hermione. Harry brisa finalement le silence de plomb en décrétant qu'il était temps d'aller dîner.

Avant de s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, ils se rendirent à celle des professeurs pour dire à Hagrid qu'ils passeraient à sa cabane immédiatement après manger. Celui-ci les remercia d'un ton enjoué et se remit à parler avec le professeur Vector tandis que les deux jeunes fiancés regagnaient leur table.

Pressé par Hermione qui avait hâte de recommencer à réviser, Harry délaissa à regret sa cuisse de canard confite et la suivit tout en maugréant qu'Hagrid était encore à table. Voyant l'air furieux d'Harry, Hermione lui dit d'une voix soudain tout sucre :

« Mais tu sais que c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça ! Tu veux devenir Auror ou pas ? »

Ce a quoi Harry répondit en râlant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à :

« De toute façon j'aurais aucun mal aux Aspic. »

Hermione passa une main dans le dos de son fiancé et se serra contre lui pour se faire pardonner, mais seule l'arrivée de son très grand ami sembla réjouir le jeune homme à nouveau. Hagrid les invita à entrer et ils s'installèrent autours de la table encombrée de sortes de gros blaireaux morts que le garde chasse poussa sur un bord. Il s'enquit alors de leur santé et ils le rassurèrent promptement. Eux-mêmes prirent des nouvelles de leur ancien professeur puis de Graup.

« Il va très bien ! » Les assura Hagrid avec un sourire ému.

Ils demandèrent ensuite comment allait Madame Maxime dont ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles depuis bientôt un an.

« A merveille, elle m'a d'ailleurs invité pendant les vacances à Beauxbattons. » Répondit le semi-géant en rougissant.

Pour couper court à ce sujet qui semblait l'embarrasser, Hagrid demanda à Harry et Hermione de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé selon leur point de vue deux jours auparavant. Il n'était pas présent ce soir là et n'avait entendu que des rumeurs. 

« En fait. » Expliquait il. « J'étais dans la forêt pour m'assurer que Mina allait bien. C'est une des Thestral du troupeau de l'école qui a accouché. Elle a arrêté de trembler de peur dès que je suis arrivé. Le bébé est magnifique, il s'appelle Edora. En rentrant j'ai retrouvé ce qui semblait être une cadavre de Mangemort mais racontez moi donc. » S'enthousiasma leur ami.

Ainsi ils lui racontèrent chacun leur tour ce qu'ils avaient vécu sous les regards impressionnés du garde chasse qui poussait quelques jurons qui coloraient le récit. Au passage de la torture de Pettigrew, Harry ne détailla pas mais sut que son ami avait comprit . Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque. Finalement ils arrivèrent au terme de leur narration et Hermione demanda :

« Dites moi Hagrid, vous ne nous avez certainement pas fait venir uniquement pour entendre ce que Dumbledore a déjà du vous raconter n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry regarda son amie étonné mais le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit Hagrid bredouiller :

« Euh, oui il m'avait déjà raconté… Mais bon euh… je voulais vous dire.. euh. Bon, voila, avant que vous ne quittiez l'école définitivement je voulais vous dire … euh.. Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé dans quelle maison j'étais avant d'être renvoyé… » Finit il dans un murmure.

Avant qu'Hermione ne prononce un mot, Harry s'exclama :

« Je suppose que cela n'a pas d'importance. »

Hermione le regarda fâchée qu'il l'ai dit avant elle.

« En fait si, cela à son importance. » Continua Hagrid qui semblait hésitant. « Voila, le choixpeau avait hésité à me mettre à Poufsouffle tellement j'étais pas doué mais finalement il a du croire que mon hérédité de géant me poussait à la violence et m'a envoyé à Serpentard. » Il avait maintenant les yeux baissés pour ne pas voir la condamnation qu'il s'attendait à voir dans les yeux de son protégé.

« Ah ! » S'exclama Hermione triomphale. « Tu vois Harry ! Toi qui crois que Serpentard et Gryffondors ne pourront jamais s'entendre tu es le parfait exemple du contraire, quelle dérision ! »

Tout d'abord, Harry ne dit rien puis s'adressant à Hagrid, il demanda :

« Pourquoi me dites vous ça Hagrid, pourquoi maintenant ? »

Hagrid releva timidement les yeux.

« Je voulais que tu saches avant de partir et surtout avant d'affronter … tu-sais-qui. Tu sais bien que j'étais à l'école en même temps que lui et maintenant tu sais que l'on était dans la même maison. Evidemment il me détestait et me considérait comme un bâtard de sang-mêlé car j'avais toujours dit que ma mère était une Moldue pour pas éveiller les soupçons. Toujours est il qu'évidemment j'ai un peu connu Tom Jedusor et j'ai surtout appris des choses qui pourraient t'être utiles contre lui. »

Harry semblait définitivement indifférent à la nouvelle ce qui donna du courage à Hagrid pour continuer ses explications.

« Tout d'abord, il racontait à tout le monde qu'il portait le nom de son père et de son grand père. Or je pense que tu sais que ce sont les prénoms de ses deux pères : biologique et adoptif. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'était évidement pour masquer son ascendance et tu pourras en jouer contre lui car la deuxième chose que je voulais que tu sache c'est qu'il est très facilement énervable et c'est la son pire défaut selon moi. Quand il est en colère il ne se contrôle plus et fait des bêtises. C'était immanquable à l'école. »

« Je sais. » L'interrompit Harry. « C'est ce qui m'a permis de m'échapper plusieurs fois. »

Hagrid sembla triste de ne pas avoir révélé à Harry un élément capital mais Harry se chargea de le remercier pour son aide et sa franchise, après quoi ils  prirent congé de lui.

Il était presque quatre heures de l'après midi lorsqu'il rentrèrent et Harry qui avait espéré quitter Hagrid assez tôt pour s'entraîner quand même en fut quitte pour de nouvelles lectures.

Le moral d'Harry était au plus bas les trois jours suivant lorsqu'il rentrait de son entraînement de Quidditch, à tel point qu'Hermione n'avait pas cœur à le forcer à réviser et le consolait confortablement installés devant la cheminée qui exhalait encore plus de fumée que d'habitude, faisant varier les nuances de violet de façon captivante.

Le jeudi, Harry ne suivit pas vraiment les cours, trop occupé à faire le point de ce qu'il devait dire à son équipe le soir même. Il devait leur expliquer que Serpentard avait quelques cent points de retard sur eux au classement mais qu'il refusait qu'ils s'endorment en pensant qu'ils avaient cette marge de sécurité. Il voulait gagner !

Le vendredi après midi, Harry fit volontairement fondre son chaudron sous l'œil intéressé de Pansy Parkinson. Il avait bien prit garde qu'elle le remarque pour qu'elle le raconte à son maître chéri.

Le samedi arriva finalement, trop vite encore une fois. Faut il vraiment raconter ce qui se passa alors ? C'est si terrible… Je n'en ai pas le courage. Je vous dirais juste que Gryffondor perdit  230 à 170 et ce uniquement grâce à Harry qui saisit le vif d'or avant que les Serpentard n'aggravent l'écart. Ainsi Gryffondor gagna quand même le championnat et Harry en fut ravi, même si e n'était pas le triomphe auquel il aspirait en bon capitaine. Ils furent félicités par McGonagall qui était ravie de voir la coupe réintégrer son bureau après un an passé dans celui de Rogue à qui elle adressa un sourire triomphant.

Maintenant que le match était passé, les examens paraissaient horriblement proches. Pourtant, Harry, nonchalant, se contentait de suivre les cours d'un air absent tout en falsifiant ses performances, à faire ses devoirs et à bouquiner. Hermione avait renoncé à le persuader mais elle-même ne dormait quasiment plus tant elle se préparait pour la consécration de ses sept ans d'études acharnées. 

Un soir qu'ils discutaient devant le feu, Hermione expliqua à Harry qu'elle pensait faire une autre carrière que celle prévue dans les sciences magiques.

« Tu sais l'été dernier j'ai visité la Grèce avec mes parents et L'Egypte avec toi. J'y ai bien réfléchi et je veux devenir Archéomage. Comme l'aspic d'histoire de la magie n'existe pas je peut le faire avec mes options. » Dit elle.

Harry réfléchit et répondit :

« Je comprends c'est sûr que c'est passionnant mais si tu part en Egypte ou je ne sais où on vas être séparé… »

Hermione sourit au désarroi de son fiancé et apprécia cette preuve d'amour détournée. Elle le rassura bien vite :

« Mais non ! Je sais transplaner maintenant grâce à toi ! Je rentrerais tous les jours ! »

Harry sourit à nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine avant de plancher sur l'ultime contrôle de leurs connaissances. Harry décida finalement de jeter un coup d'œil à ses notes et au repas du lendemain informa les membres de l'AD de la suspension des séances. Il faut dire que les deux semaines précédentes, la Salle sur Demande avait paru un peu vide face au peu d'élèves fidèles au poste. Presque aucun élève de cinquième ou de septième année si ce n'est Neville, Parvati qui était endurcie par la mort de sa sœur et évidemment Hermione n'était présent.

Pendant la dernière semaine, Harry prit un malin plaisir à Maltraiter Rogue. Le mardi après midi, les copies de quatrième année étalées sur son bureau prirent soudain feu. Rogue éteignit le brasier comme il put et hurla :

« Potter ! Cette fois vous êtes allé trop loin ! »

Harry sourit, leva ses mains vides et dit :

« Professeur, ma baguette est dans mon sac, vous ne pensez quand même pas que je suis assez doué pour faire de la magie sans baguette ? En plus si j'avais lancé un incendio on aurait vu un rayon orange traverser la salle… » Répliqua t'il d'une voix amusée.

Mais ses yeux démentaient cette impression joyeuse : ils flambaient littéralement de sadisme.

Le vendredi, à la fin du dernier cour avant les deux semaines d'examens, l'ensemble des chaudrons des Serpentards se mirent à bouillir soudainement. Hermione vit qu'Harry avait les yeux fermés et le front plissé de concentration, sa baguette pointée sur Rogue sous la table. Alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la potion de Millicent Bullstrode pour éclaircir ce mystère irrésolu, les quatre potions jaillirent des chaudrons et se précipitèrent sur Rogue qui fut projeté contre le bureau de Dean auquel il resta collé par le liquide visqueux. Soudain sa peau devînt verte, sous l'effet de la potion de confiance. Ainsi il n'était pas digne de confiance, hein ? Harry savait bien pourquoi la potion avait agi : sa position d'espion l'obligeait à mentir à Voldemort. Mais les autres élèves devinrent immédiatement méfiants et Harry vit avec délectation Parkinson plisser les yeux comme si elle réfléchissait et que c'était douloureux.

Pour le dernier week-end, Harry décida de s'accorder un repos bien mérité après ses efforts acharnés de la semaine. Hermione quant à elle était plus blanche que jamais, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Ces derniers temps, quand Harry allait se coucher elle travaillait toujours, et elle travaillait encore quand il se levait. Le dimanche matin, Harry se leva pour la trouver comme d'habitude penchée sur une pile de parchemins d'arithmancie. Se positionnant derrière elle, il l'enlaça tendrement en lui disant :

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu ma chérie. »

Hermione aurait du être choquée par l'emploi d'une expression aussi rare dans la bouche de son fiancé, mais trop captivée par ses révisions, elle répondit juste :

« Je peux pas. »

Mais Harry lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait déjà lu ces notes la semaine passée et que de toute façon elle ne passait l'arithmancie qu'en milieu de la deuxième semaine.

« Mais tu ne comprends donc pas que j'y arriverai jamais ! » Dit elle en explosant soudain en sanglot.

Harry se pencha, la saisit sous les genoux et dans le dos et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Il s'y assit et la berça comme un jeune enfant. La jeune fille se calma bientôt et portée par le fredonnement d'Harry sombra vite dans un sommeil trop longtemps refoulé. Le plus doucement qu'il put, Harry se leva et alla la déposer dans leur lit. Comme il n'avait pas sommeil, il la borda après l'avoir délicatement déchaussée et sortit. Il passa la matinée à se balader en compagnie d'Aragoth qui depuis longtemps maintenant était remis de son aventure. Vers midi ils revinrent aux appartements et Harry constata qu'Hermione dormait toujours. Avec le sourire d'un homme amoureux, il alla donc dîner avec son ami Auror puis rendit visite à Hagrid dans l'après midi. Finalement il rentra vers vingt et une heure et relut rapidement ses notes de métamorphose, épreuve du lendemain. Il se coucha finalement aux cotés de sa fiancée qui dormait toujours.

Le lundi matin, il fut tiré du lit bien trop tôt par une Hermione en pleine forme qui le réveilla en disant :

« Allez Harry, c'est le dernier jour de révisions, bouges toi ! »

Harry ouvrit un œil, regarda sa montre : quatre heure du matin !

« Herm, il reste encore quatre heures avant la métamorphose ! » Râla t'il en se retournant sur son oreiller.

« Allez debout, tu divagues c'est demain ! Allez paresseux, une fois dans ta vie lève toi pour travailler ! »

Harry grogna et se retournant lança :

« C'est pas moi qui ait dormi tout mon dimanche avant les épreuves ! »

Hermione se figea puis se souvint d'avoir révisé en se disant qu'elle n'avait plus que vingt quatre heures devant elle, puis Harry était arrivé et elle avait piqué une crise de nerf. Harry l'avait consolée et après… Plus rien.

« On est lundi ? » Demanda t'elle avec peine.

« Wéééé ! » bailla Harry.

« Et tu m'a laissé dormir ! » S'énerva t'elle tandis que le malheureux jeune homme s'étirait, certain qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se rendormir.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu n'aurais jamais tenu les deux semaines d'exams et je n'ai pas envie de te voir finir à l'infirmerie. » Se justifia t'il en cherchant son caleçon sous le lit.

Ainsi relut-il une ultime fois ses notes avant de déjeuner et de se retrouver devant une copie blanche marquée du tampon de L'institut des examens magiques. Il répondit en une demi-heure au questionnaire qui était censé en prendre deux et s'intéressa à la dissertation : deux sujets au choix : « _Les difficultés et intérêts de la conjuration » ou « __Comparez les transformations Animagus et la métamorphomagie ». Harry choisit avec un sourire le second sujet. Entre le livre que lui avaient offert Rémus et Tonks à son seizième anniversaire et les discutions avec Patmol, Harry était un expert comparé à ses camarades. Il se mit à écrire frénétiquement et redemanda de nombreux parchemins vierges. Au terme des quatre heures, le professeur Flitwick qui surveillait l'épreuve du littéralement lui arracher le tas de douze copies tandis qu'Harry l'implorait de le laisser mettre le dernier mot de sa conclusion._

L'après midi fut consacrée à la pratique. Harry passa devant le professeur Marcheblank, celle la même qui avait vu passer Dumbledore aux Aspic. Elle lui souhaita le bonjour avant de lui demander s'il était capable d'obtenir un résultat en métamorphomagie. Elle ne semblait pas trop y croire car ce sujet était à peine abordé dans le cadre des études de second cycle, cependant, Harry hocha la tête, sûr de lui. Comme lors du bal de noël, il fit pousser ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et changea ses yeux. Il se débarrassa de ses lunettes, inutiles, pour bien montrer à l'examinatrice ce qu'il avait fait. C'était tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire au niveau du visage. Relevant sa manche, il métamorphosa son bras en membre gracile et féminin, en bras rachitique et ridé de vieillard, puis, exactement comme devant McGonagall, se concentra pour faire apparaître un moignon mal cicatrisé au niveau de l'épaule. Déstabilisée, la vieille dame lui demanda de conjurer l'objet le plus volumineux et complexe qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire apparaître en cour. Souriant, Harry lui dit :

« Je suis assez fatigué. »

La vieille dame sourit et l'assura que ce n'était pas grave. Harry sourit de plus belle et déclara :

« Excusez moi, je me suis mal fait comprendre. »

Et il conjura alors un magnifique fauteuil en bois doré, aux cousins de velours bleu roi, délicatement sculpté dans le pur style victorien sur lequel il 'assit à son aise.

La vieille dame était estomaquée, la bouche ouverte et le dentier a moitié décollé. Harry lui déclara alors :

« Bon, maintenant que je suis assis, je peux conjurer la chose la plus complexe que je n'ai jamais fait apparaître. »

Les autres examinateurs s'étaient interrompu tout comme les élèves alors interrogés et observaient Harry avec stupéfaction.

Harry leva sa baguette, ferma les yeux. Son front se plissa et ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis qu'une pluie de poussière argentée sortait de sa baguette pour former un gros chien noir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Sirius.

« Je vous présente Patmol ! » fit Harry en flattant la magnifique bête devant l'air consterné des autres élèves qui se sentirent tout à coup misérables.

Sur un signe bienveillant, Harry sortit accompagné de Patmol et gagna la cabane d'Hagrid à qui il demanda de garder son chien. Il n'avait pas le cœur de le faire disparaître et de toute façon devait emménager dans un manoir avec un magnifique jardin dans moins d'un mois… Il rentra ensuite et passa la soirée à réviser la défense contre les forces du mal avec Hermione qui était assez satisfaite de ses performances de la journée.

Le mardi matin, il se présenta tôt à la grande salle, déjeuna amplement, et fit des réserves de chocolat en prévision de l'épreuve de l'après midi. A huit heures, ils purent retrouver leurs pupitres qui avaient magiquement remplacé les quatre tables des maisons dans la grande salle. L'épreuve consistait en une sorte de livre dont on est le héro. Sur le parchemin apparaissait une histoire qu'il fallait lire et à chaque fois que le personnage était confronté à un choix, l'élève devait écrire ce qu'il fallait faire pour affronter le danger. La réponse écrite le parchemin s'effaçait et l'histoire évoluait. Evidement un choix peu judicieux entraînait une complication de l'intrigue alors qu'une bonne réponse permettait de poursuivre le scénario. Harry vit avec joie qu'il venait de vaincre le terrible sorcier de la montagne sombre et par là même avait répondu du mieux qu'il était possible à toutes les situations où la défense contre les forces du mal était utile. Il rendit son parchemin à onze heures, avec une heure d'avance.

L'après midi, il eut la joie de retrouver le professeur Tofty qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Celui-ci le salua avec un sourire et lui demanda quel était le sortilège le plus puissant qu'il était capable de produire.

« Tout dépend de si vous parlez de sortilèges appris en cour, de sorts autorisés par la loi ou de sorts interdits. » Répondit il en souriant.

Joueur, le professeur répondit : 

« Voyons les trois ».

Après avoir demandé confirmation qu'il n'irait pas à Azkaban, Harry commença par le sortilège le plus complexe que le professeur Pettigrew-Griffith leur ait apprit : celui là même qu'il avait employé sur Hermione le jour de l'attaque : le sortilège d'expulsion appliqué à un être humain. A cette fin, Harry se pointa de sa baguette et créa un double de lui-même, sort très avancé et inconnu des élèves. Le double durait en moyenne cinq minutes avant de disparaître. Le professeur le regarda surprit mais Harry n'en tînt compte et demanda à lui-même de reculer de dix mètres. Le double s'exécuta et Harry lui lança l'_expulso qui l'envoya directement à cheval sur l'un des lustres de la salle. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce n'était pas une erreur car Harry avait accompagné le mouvement de sa baguette. Il fit redescendre son autre lui avec un sortilège de lévitation et déclara :_

« Sortilège autorisé le plus puissant. »

Il relança le dérivé du _capilarus strangularem qu'il avait utilisé lors de son duel avec Alicia à son double qui bientôt fut solidement ligoté par ses propres cheveux._

« J'estime que ce sort est légal car il ne fait pas de mal, même s'il est dérivé d'un sort de magie noire. » Expliqua t'il au vieil homme.

Il libéra son double et demanda :

« Sort interdit, vous êtes sûr professeur ? »

Le vieil homme acquiesça. Voyant qu'une nouvelle fois tout le monde le regardait, Harry lança un puissant sort de dissimulation. Seul l'examinateur et son double étaient désormais capables de le voir. Les autres voyaient un écran bleu qui englobait les trois hommes. Le double semblait paniqué, même s'il était dénué de parole. Il tenta de prendre la fuite mais avant qu'il n'atteigne le bord de l'écran de protection, Harry lança un sort d'_infernofusion, _dérivé du _fusio._ Ce sort était inconnu. Il lui avait été l'un de ceux appris de Cthulhu et ainsi Harry pouvait se vanter d'être probablement le seul sur terre à le connaître. Il se révéla cent fois pire que les sortilèges interdits. Le double commença lentement à fondre, une expression d'indicible douleur sur son visage. Bientôt il n'en resta rien qu'une mare jaunâtre bouillonnante qu'Harry fit disparaître d'un _récurvite négligent. Il se retourna alors vers l'examinateur en abaissant l'écran. Celui-ci était plus blanc que la mort. Il dit simplement :_

« Celui-dont-je-n-ai-pas-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom, Voldemort a du soucis à se faire. Vous avez terriblement progressé Potter, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. »

Et il sourit faiblement avant d'inviter Harry à partir.

Inutile de dire qu'Harry se fit lyncher par Hermione lorsqu'il lui révéla comment s'était passé son entretien pratique.

« Tu aurais pu aller droit en prison voire pire ! » Hurlait elle en pleurant de peur rétrospective.

« Mais non ! Ils ont besoin de moi tu le sais bien !

« Ca ne te donne pas tout les droits ! » Répliqua t'elle.

« Si. »Répondit il simplement. « En plus je me suis auto-assassiné…j'ai fait de mal a personne ! »

Le mercredi était libre et Harry le passa à flemmarder tandis qu'Hermione lui rappelait qu'il ferait mieux de réviser ses potions qui étaient sa matière la plus faible. Mais il n'en tînt pas compte et bien vite il se retrouva devant un nouveau parchemin le jeudi matin. Un nouveau Questionnaire à Choix Multiple qui se révéla d'une facilité déconcertante suivi d'une dissertation à sujet unique : « Décrivez en détail le mode opératoire d'une potion de gigantisme. » Harry eut une pensée amusée pour Hagrid et décrivit sans mal le processus de création de cette potion qui permettait de grandir d'entre un et trois mètres. A sa plus grande stupéfaction, l'après midi il dut préparer cette même potion. Il trouva cela quelque peu injuste : si l'on ne savait pas, on ratait deux Aspic d'un coup ! Pourtant, il réussit assez bien et le sut quand il testa sa potion devant les examinateurs. Il prit un bon mètre quatre vingt avant se pencher pour saisir l'antidote que lui tendait le professeur Marcheblank. La soirée fut une nouvelle fois studieuse car le lendemain se tenait l'épreuve d'enchantements.

Pour la dernière fois de la semaine, il se pencha sur un essai : « _Les sortilèges d'animation appliqués aux objets volumineux ». L'après midi, il savait ce qu'il aurait à faire et ainsi voulut impressionner le jury. Il arriva donc avec Patmol devant le professeur Tofty étonné._

« Pourquoi ce chien, est il ici ? » Demanda t'il outré.

« Vous verrez professeur. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Sachant qu'il devait s'attendre à de nouvelles prouesses, l'examinateur laissa faire et lui demanda de faire marcher la table devant lui. C'était une table massive pour une dizaine de personne et Harry la fit trotter joyeusement autours de la salle. Puis il déclara que c'était vraiment trop simple. Il lança alors l'impérium sur son chien, exercice légal car ce n'était pas un humain, mais bien plus difficile car il fallait encore se faire comprendre du chien. Toutefois, le massif canin se mit en branle et commença à se comporter bizarement : il marcha sur les pattes arrières puis avant, se roula dans tout les sens et fit un salto arrière. Libéré du sortilège, la pauvre bête sembla impressionnée de ses performances. Le professeur remercia Harry avec un sourire et demanda au suivant d'entrer.

Ainsi vînt le week-end qui passa rapidement. Pour la seconde semaine, le programme était exactement le même si ce n'est que c'étaient les matières approfondies qu'ils passaient avec en plus le mercredi leur option.

Le lundi matin, re rédaction de métamorphose, approfondie cette fois-ci. L'après midi : passage devant le professeur Marcheblank qui déclara déjà savoir sa note.

« Par contre, j'ai noté que vous aviez très bon goût quand vous avez conjuré la chaise. Si vous vouliez bien me conjurer un service à thé, j'ai oublié le mien chez moi et je suis encore ici pour trois semaines… » Demanda t'elle de son sourire édenté.

Avec un sourire ravi, Harry fit apparaître six tasses et soucoupes, une théière et un pot à lait sur un plateau. Le service en porcelaine bleu clair était décoré de motifs exquis d'un bleu beaucoup plus sombre. L'ensemble était magnifique.

Le lendemain, Harry affronta avec courage une dissertation de défense contre les forces du mal approfondie qui lui parut fastidieuse car trop simple. Après dîner, il se retrouva devant le professeur Tofty qui lui déclara avec un sourire qu'il n'avait besoin de le revoir à l'œuvre à moins qu'il n'ait encore des sortilèges plus puissants en réserve. Harry répondit qu'il n'en avait qu'un et que le seul à le voir serait Voldemort et que ce serait sa chute. Tofty sourit d'un air radieux et le félicita de son courage avant de lui permettre de se retirer.

Le mercredi, Harry disserta sur le cryptage de messages et dut inventer un code le matin, puis fit montre de ses talents dans les sorts d'infiltration l'après midi. Il rejoignit Hermione qui semblait énervée après ses épreuves d'Arithmancie.

Le jeudi fut inintéressant : potions approfondies le matin, potions approfondies l'après midi. Harry commençait à se lasser de faire des exploits devant les professeurs qui ressemblaient à des enfants au cirque à chaque fois qu'il passait. Le vendredi, c'est donc las qu'il pratiqua ses enchantements approfondis. Il hurla littéralement de joie lorsqu'il fut libéré ensuite. Il eut une pensée pour les pauvres cinquième années pour qui les épreuves des Buse commençaient maintenant. Les Aspic étaient toujours prioritaires de manière à ce que pendant que les élèves de cinquième année bûchaient sur leurs sujets, les professeurs puissent corriger les copies qui décideraient de l'avenir de leurs auteurs. Ainsi dès la fin de l'année ceux-ci savaient s'ils étaient admissibles dans telle ou telle école d'études supérieures ou s'ils devaient se résoudre à chercher du travail immédiatement. 

Il rejoignit Hermione et ses autres amis de septième année. Ils étaient désormais en vacance. Les cours continuaient pendant deux semaines pour les autres années mais l'on estimait que les septièmes années avaient bien mérité un congé anticipé et ainsi chaque année ils avaient quinze jours de vacance supplémentaire et un bal spécial pour eux, pour fêter leur fin d'étude. Ce furent donc des élèves obnubilés plus que par un sujet aussi futile que le bal qui s'endormirent ce soir là, sauf peut-être Harry et Hermione qui avaient d'autres soucis. Entre autre, Harry se demandait quand est-ce qu'il pourrait maîtriser les secrets enseignés par les dieux-démons car jusqu'ici il avait échoué dans toutes ses tentatives, sauf pour l'infernofusion qui encore avait été un echc partiel car le double avait fondu trop lentement. Devant les professeurs, il n'avait fait qu'appliquer ce qu'il avait appris par ses lectures. Il craignait vraiment de ne pas avoir le temps de maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs avant sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort…

**Fin du chapitre, enfin.**

**Prochain chapitre : « L'ultime combat »**

Wéééé ! enfin ! 7000 mots rien que le chapitre, sans les commentaires ! J'ai eu trop du mal à me motiver à le faire ce chapitre mais une fois parti j'arrivais plus à m'arreter. En fait j'avais trop hâte d'écrire le suivant que j'étais démotivé pour celui-là. En fait s'aurait du être deux chapitres mais j'ai pensé que je n'aurais pas assez à dire, a tort. Finalement s'aurait été facile d'en faire deux mais bon.

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : le dernier combat, la fin, les révélations, puis l'épilogue en trois chapitres, dès dimanche soir (le 14dec), c'est quasi sûr.

**Voila, allez réponses aux reviewers : **

**Luc Granger aka Racatte :** chap 31 : on se perd dans les détail ? Désolé vas te plaindre à Lovecraft auteur du nécronomicon ! Il est mort ? Ah wé merde… Hermione veut encore se marier, elle boude c'est tout ! Puis si tu enguele Harry c'est normal c'est ton rôle de veiller au bonheur de ta fille ! Le caput draconis : j'avais pas fait gaffe ! C'est ecrit texto dans le rituel du necronomicon, mais c'est exact, bien vu ! En suite : j'ai discuté avec Yog y'a pas longtemps : il a la rage c'est clair : 200 millions d'années qu'il attendait ca ! Tu peux créer maintenant le prix du plus bogrododo  pour élève trop studieux et le décerner… à ta fille.Hors fic: ben moi pour kreattur je prononçais encore « critcheur » soit le kreacher anglais. J'avais pas fait gaffe non plus au jeu de mot mais normal nous ne sommes  pas anglais ! Voila, chap 32 : moi j'aime bien son rire voldysiaque. Puis c'est pas un expeliarmus : il veut pas la desarmer, mais un expulso. Pour spkike le basilic : pas bon il aurait tué sans le vouloir les pov gentils qui l'auraient regardé ! Pour la cicatrice ca me rappelle les chasseurs de la seconde guerre mondiale : une marque par ennemi abattu sur la carlingue et dans ce cas, une cicatrice par avada contré. Enfin voila ! Allez a très bientôt je suppose !

**Harry Gryffondor : **C'est vrai qu'à la fin ca peut faire comme sur les chasseurs de la seconde guerre mondiale : une marque par ennemi abattu sur la carlingue et dans ce cas, une cicatrice par avada contré. Bon allez courage on approche de la fin ! Merci de ta fidélité de longue date !****

**Chen : **Coucou toi ! Bon ça va tu t'es pas jetée. Quand je disais que j'avais pas la foi c'était juste que j'étais naze après avoir écrit pendant toute l'aprem (comme aujourd'hui : 7h de boulot !) ce n'était pas toi… Pour la prochaine séance, désolé je te la promet demain avec le chapitre 34, pas ce soir j'ai la migraine (7000 mots… rhaaaa j'ai mal au crâne !) Le prend pas mal surtout mais la je ne pense plus qu'a un bon bain avec un bon boukin… Bon, ben si tu passes à Nice un de ces quatre, envoie moi un mail ca serait marrant de se dire bonjour (juanluca218@yahoo.fr, pas hotmail : il n'accepte que les mails de ff.net, c'est fait exprés pour être sur que dès que j'ai un mail c'est un review donc pas de faux espoirs.

..) Moi j'habite pas en ville mais à coté au milieu des arbres, c'est tranquille et proche des animations, c'est cool quoi. Revenons à la fic : pourquoi draco à fait ca ? Ben parcequ'il est méchant, du moins il a été rendu méchant par l'éducation de son père et ne changera pas. Sinon, je confirme : je suis un dieu (et je me prend pas du tout au sérieux je te rassure). Dans 10 ans maximum la majorité de la planète croira en moi : le mot Aragoth remplacera le mot dieu, je serais un concept à moi tout seul. (méga lol : on croirais presque que j'y crois moi-même !). Voila, ultime fight demain, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, une bonne lecture et te dis à bientôt. En attednat je te fais pleins de bisoux sous les pieds et fo que ça chatouille !

**Yop** : tu as raté un chapitre et je parie que tu rateras celui-là étant donné que je publierais le suivant quelques heures après. Tinkiet pô c'est pas grave je sais ske c'est ! Tu croyais que j'avais abandonné ma fic si près de la fin ? Meuhnon ! tiens elle sera finie dans la semaine mais certes pas abandonnée ! Donc la suite très très vite c'est promi ! allez bye !

**Maëlle** : merci d'avoir répondu au sondage, ainsi je suis maintenant sûr de ne pas être le seul à penser cela ! 2ème review : tu as raison c'est un peu gros c'est pourquoi je tempère un peu dans ce chapitre, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.Olala la voila qui nous déprime : tu vas voir la fin n'est pas une décéption ! Du moins je pense ! Bon, que dire d'autre ? A oui je sais : je te fais pleins de gros bisoux, dans l'ordre : sur les fesses, sous les genoux et sous les pieds et je suis tellement content que tu ais arrété la grève que je tente de t'en faire un sur la bouche mais je m'expose à une méchante baffe, on verra à la prochaine review !

**Izabel **: merci ! Comme tu le sais, mon maître mot est l'inatendu. J'éssaye de n'écrire que des choses jamais vue sdans les fics. Toi qui aime les chaps longs tu as du apprécier ! un conseil : ne lis pas la traduction c'est une cata ! Tout le monde le dit ! Voila, sur ce je t'embrasse et te dis à bientôt !

**Malco** : Hem je suppose que tu vas aimer le suivant, je ne te dis pas pourquoi ça serait dommage !  Quant à la puissance d'Harry, lui même se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas telle qu'il l'aurait espérée. Sinon, merci pour le sondage, je suis maintenant sûr de ne pas être le seul à penser tout cela ! Voila, tu m'excusera de ne pas lire tes fics pour le moment : je finis la mienne (le week-end prochain max) et je m'y remet ! promi ! Allez à bientôt et bon courage pour tes fics !

**Mangemort **: tu as bien raison de changer de camps lol l'ot va se prendre une branlée. Sauf que je doute que ca te serve à grand-chose, tu verras… Enfin… Sinon Harry n'est pas mage noir mais Blanc, il est pour le BIEN ce qui ne l'empeche pas d'etre le plus puissant des mages noirs (je sais pas si tu comprends le truc c'est dur à expliquer.) Voila, bref je supose que le prochain chap te plaira bcp ! Allez ciao !

**Aulili**** : ils ont viré un passage ? Lequel ? J'ai pas fait gaffe ! Harry cherchait juste à augmenter sa puissance et a gagner de nouveaux pouvoir : a moitié réussi apparement ! Voila ! Allez je te laisse et te fais de gros bisoux où tu veux.**

**LeDjiNn**** : merci : et cette fois encore plus long ! Sinon, merci pour le sondage, je suis maintenant sûr de ne pas être le seul à penser tout cela ! Voila, et bien je te remercie encore et éspère avoir vite de tes nouvelles !**


	34. l'ultime combat

**Chapitre dernier (34). L'ultime combat.**

Il courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le retrouvent. Fuir était la seule issue, la dernière chance qu'il lui restait de contrer les noirs desseins de Voldemort. Il courait sans prendre garde à la direction qu'il prenait. Seule l'idée de semer ses poursuivants lui importait. La forêt semblait devenir de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait mais il n'y prenait garde, trop occupé à échapper à la horde de Mangemorts qui le traquait. Sa cicatrice le brûlait et ses yeux embués de larmes le harassaient et l'empêchaient de distinguer clairement le chemin qu'il suivait. Il devait courir encore et encore. Cette idée l'obsédait. Il était à bout de souffle il ne pourrait tenir longtemps malgré sa bonne condition physique et sa vigueur. Il venait de parcourir la moitié de la forêt interdite sans autant s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il crut alors distinguer un reflet, une lueur entre les arbres et se prit à espérer que ce fut le château, Poudlard, son école. Il courut alors encore plus vite, utilisant ses dernières ressources pour atteindre la lueur. C'est alors qu'il trébucha sur une racine et tomba tête la première contre une souche.

Pendant un court instant ce furent les ténèbres, l'absence totale de sensation. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir que les Mangemorts étaient quasiment sur lui : il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Il serrait toujours plus son dernier espoir contre lui. Il ne voulait toujours pas prendre le risque de transplaner. Il le cacha donc comme il put sous sa robe et eut juste le temps de se demander comment le seigneur des ténèbres avait appris que l'arme de Dumbledore se trouvait chez les Granger. 

Cette soirée du Samedi 14 Juin avait été mouvementée. Alors qu'il était secrètement à dîner avec Hermione et ses parents au 218 Berserker Street, Harry avait ressenti une soudaine douleur dans ses cicatrices, signe de la proximité de puissants serviteurs de Voldemort, si ce n'est le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Immédiatement, il avait poussé ses beaux-parents dans la cheminée et les avait envoyé avec sa fiancée en sécurité, à Poudlard. Lui  ne comptait pas rallier l'école, lieu où on le chercherait en premier. Il pensé se cacher dans la grotte non loin de Pré au Lard où Sirius s'était dissimulé durant sa quatrième année en attendant des nouvelles de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait transplaner avec l'arme dans les bras : il n'était pas assez expérimenté pour le faire et ne voulait certainement pas risquer de la laisser derrière lui au cas où il raterait. Ainsi avait il débarqué dans la cheminée de Derviche et Bang, seule boutique dont il connaissait l'adresse à Pré au Lard. Malgré le bruit épouvantable qu'il avait fait il ne réveilla pas les propriétaires et sortit facilement pour se retrouver face à une bonne centaine de silhouettes noires qui avançaient dans la rue principale du village. La fuite avait alors commencé. Il avait traversé le village en direction de la forêt afin de perdre ses poursuivants avant de rejoindre Poudlard, finalement. 

Mais maintenant il était étendu, quasi sans défense et à moitié assommé avec face à lui les dix Mangemorts qui s'étaient séparé du groupe pour l'attraper. Une douleur terrifiante l'étreignit le sortant définitivement de son évanouissement. Il entendit deux, trois fois une voix cinglante prononcer ENDOLORIS ! Et à chaque fois une douleur plus vive l'assaillait tandis que son corps secoué de spasmes se contorsionnait sur le sol. Il n'était que douleur et brûlure.  

Puis plus rien. Un rire sinistre résonna alors, un rire issu de ses cauchemars : le même rire qu'il entendait avant de voir un éclair de lumière verte frapper sa mère qui le serrait dans ses bras. 

Toujours conscient mais les yeux clôt d'effroi, il se sentit alors saisi par une poigne sans mercie et redressé contre un arbre. Il ne voulait plus rien voir plus rien entendre. Il se savait perdu et avec lui tout ceux qui luttaient contre les forces du mal mais à ce moment se sentit trop faible pour résister. Le fardeau qu'il devait supporter était trop lourd. Combien étaient morts par sa faute car il n'avait su les protéger ? Trop, beaucoup trop…Cédric, Ginny, Sirius, Cho, sans aucune pitié massacrés uniquement car ils avaient eu la malchance de naître de parents Moldus ou avaient oser s'opposer à Voldemort. 

Plus rien ne le retenait, son monde s'était effondré il n'avait plus d'attaches, plus de famille ni d'amis. Seule l'image d'Hermione lui murmurait de se relever et de combattre mais il se sentait si faible et fatigué. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée, garder sa main serrée sur le renflement de sa robe, le protéger, à tout prix. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à vaincre Voldemort : il n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler ses pouvoirs. Il était une nouvelle fois sans défense. 

« Ouvre les yeux et voit la naissance de mon nouveau pouvoir Potter ! » Résonna la voix qui le hantait depuis dix-sept ans. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux endoloris mais ne vit qu'ombres et ténèbres. Il remit ses lunettes en place et peu a peu put analyser le décor qui s'offrait à lui. 

Il était adossé à un arbre, toujours dans la forêt mais dans une clairière. Au centre se tenait Voldemort en personne à coté d'une personne se tenant debout, immobile et bâillonné et visiblement victime d'un sortilège de paralysie. 

Tout autours le cercle des Mangemorts encapuchonnés empêchait toute fuite mais Harry n'était pas en état de bouger. Il remarqua que le nombre des serviteurs était beaucoup plus important que la dernière fois qu'il avait été convié à une réunion entre le seigneur des ténèbres et ses fidèles. 

Il se sentit alors saisi par les épaules. Deux Mangemorts avaient enlevé leur capuchon et l'avaient attrapé et relevé. Harry reconnu Lucius et Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci fouilla alors la poche de la robe de Harry et en sorti sa baguette qu'il amena à Voldemort tandis que son père lançait à Harry un sortilège d'entrave lui immobilisant les jambes et le tronc mais laissant les bras libres comme pour lui donner le sentiment illusoire qu'il pourrait s'échapper. Puis le père Malefoy prononça : 

« _Mobilicorpus » en pointant Harry qui se sentit alors décoller. Il se vit avancer et ce bien contre son gré, vers le centre de la clairière et fut déposé à deux pas de Voldemort. Ce qu'il vit alors le glaça d'effroi. La personne paralysée était …_

« HERMIONE !!!!! » Hurla Harry désespéré. Celle-ci ne pouvait bouger ni parler mais des larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues. Elle était pâle et semblait terrifiée.

« Si ce n'est pas déplorable ! L'héritier de Godric Gryffondor qui s'attache à une vulgaire Moldue ! Mais où va l'aristocratie ! ». Murmura le mage noir de sorte que seuls Hermione et Harry puissent entendre. 

Il était maintenant tout proche de Voldemort et ne pouvait plus dissimuler dans la pénombre la grosse bosse de sa robe qu'il serrait d'une de ses mains libre. Sur un signe du maître, Malefoy junior écarta violement le revers et découvrit un bébé qui semblait hurler. Harry avait placé un sortilège de silence sur son fils avant de quitter la villa des Granger.

Le visage de Voldemort se crispa.

« Ainsi ton fils n'est pas mort. Vous pensiez vous jouer de moi ? _Endoloris ! » Hurla t'il._

Drago s'éffondra, agité de spasmes. Il ne criait pas.

« Crois moi que j'aurais mieux aimé que tu vienne à moi Potter. » Soupira t'il. 

« Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses toi et moi. Si seulement tu étais raisonnable Harry… Mais tu es resté du coté de Dumbledore même une fois que celui-ci ait chut. » Déclara t'il attendant une réaction de Harry. 

Le visage consterné de celui-ci était éloquent, la nouvelle le laissait sans voix. Une fois de plus le rire glacé de Voldemort retenti.

« Et oui mon cher Harry, Dumbledore, ce magicien, le soi-disant plus puissant du monde a échoué. Il est sous bonne garde je me réserve le plaisir d'une dernière entrevue avec lui, mon cher ancien professeur de métamorphose… » 

Un sourire goguenard se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres translucides.

« Poudlard est tombé et mes Mangemorts sont à l'heure actuelle en train de sélectionner ceux des élèves qui méritent d'y continuer leurs études si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Le visage rayonnant de Drago Malefoy était insupportable. Il triomphait enfin des Sang de bourbe et des amis des Moldus. 

« L'heure est venue de faire de Poudlard une école digne de ce nom, une école ou l'on étudiera les branches de la sorcellerie vraiment dignes d'intérêt. » Continua t'il.

A ces mots Drago eut un sourire ravi : il allait pouvoir étudier la magie noire en dehors des caves de son manoir. Les pensées de Harry en étaient là quand il vit Voldemort s'approcher davantage d'Hermione. 

« NOOOOON !!! » Cria t'il mais les liens qui l'étreignaient l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Nous l'avons évidement trouvée à Poudlard. Ou du moins elle nous est tombée dessus en jaillissant de la cheminée du directeur… Bellatrix vient juste de me l'amener. »

A ces mots, La cousine de son défunt parrain retira son capuchon et lui dit :

« Je me suis dit que ce serait dommage qu'une si gentille et brillante élève rate notre petite fête, hein bébé Potter… »

Voldemort reprit alors sur un ton jovialement glacial :

« Moi qui ne les porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur, je dois avouer que les Moldus sont assez doués dans certains domaines. Ils sont très inspirés, par exemple quand il s'agit de faire souffrir leur prochain. »

Son rictus habituel se mua alors en sourire froid et cruel. 

« Comme je suis un peu las de _l'Avada kedavra_ et du _Doloris je vais introduire un peu de nouveauté ce soir… et ce en exclusivité pour toi et ton amie. » Dit il d'un ton mauvais avant d'éclater une nouvelle fois de rire. _

Il sortit alors un poignard courbe d'une vingtaine de centimètres de sous sa cape. A cet instant Hermione hurla de terreur et malgré le bâillon, tous purent l'entendre. Un rire sadique se propagea parmis les silhouettes masquées. 

Harry ne savait que faire, Hermione, son Hermione une des dernières personnes à laquelle il tenait encore était soumise au contrôle du pire Mage-noir-psychopathe de tout les temps, et désormais digne de son illustre ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de crier, le poignard s'était abattu sur Hermione qui, les yeux révulsés de terreur hurlait. Sa cape tomba, déchirée. Trois brèves incisions eurent pour effet de faire tomber le reste de ses vêtement la livrant nue au regard de tous.

Posant la lame sur le ventre d'Hermione, Voldemort fit jouer la lame sur la peau si soyeuse de la jeune fille, sans la blesser mais avec un sourire sadique au coin de la bouche. Lorsqu'il approcha la lame de son visage il dit : 

« Il serait dommage de laisser un si beau visage ainsi… »

Et sur ce, avec un mouvement très précis il entailla profondément la joue de la pauvre Gryffondor qui ne criait plus, paralysée par la terreur. Ce fut Harry qui cria.

« Espèce de monstre, lâchez la et venez m'affronter moi ! C'est aprés moi que vous en avez, elle n'a rien fait ! Laissez la, vous ne pouvez lui faire plus de mal que vous en avez fait ! Vous avez tué tous ses amis, cela ne vous suffit donc pas ? Pourquoi vous acharner ainsi ? » Hurla Harry désespéré et hors de lui. 

« Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien vous avoir poussé à faire tant de mal ? » Dit il dans un dernier souffle.

« Mais l'amour de la souffrance, des autres évidemment, et celui du pouvoir mon cher Harry. N'oublie pas que mon aïeul Salazar Serpentard plaçait l'ambition au dessus de tout ! Et quel pouvoir est supérieur à celui de tenir la vie de son prochain entre ses mains ? » Répondit il en se retournant vers son adversaire de toujours. 

« Mais tu a raison, je vais l'épargner, mais pas sans avoir redessiné un peu quelques courbes de son joli petit corps qui te plaisait tant… avant que je m'en occupe. » Dit il d'une voix onctueuse et ignoble. 

Il retourna alors le poignard vers Hermione et entailla son visage atteignant un œil, puis son corps, mais sans porter de coup fatal. Une fois rassasié par le calvaire enduré par la jeune fille au corps désormais lacéré et meurtri, il se retourna vers Harry que la rage et la douleur submergeaient. La jeune fille ne criait plus, ne gémissait plus, elle avait perdu connaissance.

« J'ai trop de respect pour toi l'héritier de Gryffondor qui m'a si farouchement combattu pour te faire subir le même sort mais de toute façon, tu vas mourir ! »

Sur son visage dément transparaissait l'extase d'un moment attendu depuis dix-sept ans. « Comme ton fils est vivant, tu as très bien pu lui passer ton héritage depuis notre dernier affrontement. C'est pourquoi cette fois-ci je serrais plus prévoyant… »

Il saisit Hermione et s'en para tel un bouclier. Puis il lança le terrible maléfice sur Harry qui tenait toujours son fils dans ses bras. Il chancela sous le choc. Le rayon rebondit sur son front mais il parvînt à dévier le rayon de lumière verte d'un geste de la main avant qu'il n'atteigne Hermione. Au travers du sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux, il vit Voldemort repousser Hermione qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, toujours inconsciente.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire sinistre.

« Le test est concluant. Ainsi tu as égoïstement gardé la protection des fondateurs pour toi. Remarque ce sera plus drôle ainsi : tu verras ton fils mourir dans tes bras avant que je ne t'achève avec le même poignard qui mutila ta Moldue adorée. Je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes Potter ! Magie sans baguette ? Brillant à ton âge, c'est dommage que tu doives mourir. Mais avant tu verras ton fils trépasser dans tes propres bras. »

Harry qui avait toujours la capacité de bouger les bras aurait pu jeter son fils en arrière lorsqu'un fatal rayon vert se précipita vers lui. Mais cela n'aurait fait que reporter l'inévitable. Le rayon rebondit sur le front du bébé héritier et frappa Voldemort en pleine poitrine. Désormais certain qu'Harry était l'héritier, celui-ci avait trouvé inutile de se protéger d'un bouclier humain. C'eut été une preuve de faiblesse selon lui. Cette erreur lui coûta cher car Harry n'était plus héritier depuis que Dumbledore lui avait expliqué comment transmettre l'héritage. Il avait trouvé une protection aussi puissante dans la magie des dieux anciens.

Voldemort s'éffondra donc, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. Comme dix-sept ans auparavant, une forme spectrale sortit de la carcasse morte qui avait été le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'était pas totalement mort mais se retrouvait une nouvelle fois sous la forme d'esprit. La silhouette blafarde aux contours indistincts se précipita vers le Mangemort le plus proche.

Harry entendit un cri aigu mais ne se retourna pas. D'un mouvement de la main, il lança un _accio baguette et aussitôt celle-ci sortit de la poche du cadavre de Voldemort pour rejoindre sa main. Il se libéra du sortilège d'entrave et déposa son fils au sol. Une large plaie sanglante en forme d'éclair déchirait le front du bambin qui hurlait à plein poumon, sans parvenir à émettre un simple bruit._

Harry se retourna alors vers ses adversaires et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Il comprit l'origine du cri : Voldemort avait prit possession du corps de Lucius Malefoy. Le visage de celui-ci état agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Il semblait réellement muter. Finalement le visage serpentin de Voldemort remplaça totalement celui du père de Drago. En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait ri de la situation : le seigneur des ténèbres était très mignon avec de longs cheveux blonds…

Harry fit rapidement un point de la situation et sourit. Tandis que Voldemort prenait totalement le contrôle du corps de son hôte, il tendit ses deux bras au ciel, sa baguette brandie vers le firmament. Il récita alors une incantation oublié depuis des millénaires.

_Par les pouvoirs combinés de Yog-Sototh et de Cthuluh !_

_Que la puissance des dieux anciens en moi afflue !_

_Que je sois le catalyseur de la puissance perdue !_

_Afin que mon ennemi soit transformé en simple Moldu ! _

Un éclair transperça le ciel pourtant dégagé et frappa la baguette d'Harry. Une boule d'énergie pure entoura les bras du jeune garçon qui sentit la terrible force des dieux déchus en lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sut qu'il pouvait vaincre. Usant un peu de la force incroyable contenue entre ses mains, il éleva une protection indestructible qui les isolaient, Voldemort-Lucius, Hermione, Sirius et lui, des autres Mangemorts. Le seigneur des ténèbres le regardait avec effroi, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait de la peur. Avec un sourire triomphal, Harry dit :

« Tu as fait une erreur Tom, en possédant Malefoy. Il n'est pas l'héritier de Serpentard, et donc son corps n'est pas protégé. Je vais t'enfermer dans son enveloppe mortelle ! Je te maudis ! »

Il abaissa lentement sa baguette sur Voldemort. La boule de lumière qu'Harry maintenait entre sa baguette et son autre main forma un rayon qui fonça sur Voldemort en tourbillonnant. La lumière l'engloba et sembla pénétrer sa chair. Le rayon qui perdurait se mit à onduler et Harry vit un fluide le parcourir allant de Voldemort à lui. L'énergie magique du mage noir imprégnait Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus fort mais souffrait en même temps de cette puissance terrible qui le pénétrait. Il était littéralement en train de vampiriser Voldemort, suçant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son potentiel magique. L'ancien mage le plus craint de la terre tomba à genou, dénué de tout pouvoir. Harry avait  trouvé le moyen de contourner la prophétie : battre Voldemort sans l'abattre.

A ce moment, au travers du champ de protection transparent, Harry vit les Mangemorts se mettre à courir, se tenant le poignet en hurlant avant de tomber à leur tour. Liés à leur maître par la marque des ténèbres présente à leur bras, ils étaient atteint par les mêmes malédictions et sorts puissants que leur maître. Depuis son retour, Voldemort avait ajouté cette fonction à la marque des ténèbres, s'assurant que personne ne lui succéderait au cas où il serrait tué ou rendu impuissant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ainsi personne ne risquerait de ternir ou surpasser ses exploits, certes macabres mais prodigieux tout de même. Tel un roi des temps anciens, tous ses serviteurs étaient liés à son sort.

Les sorts que l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres avait lancés s'annulèrent, libérant ainsi Hermione qui était toujours étendue, le corps baigné de son propre sang. 

Grâce à sa nouvelle force, sa propre puissance combinée à celles des dieux anciens et de Voldemort, Harry figea les Mangemorts eux aussi dénués de tout pouvoirs magiques. Il se dirigea vers Voldemort, qui, enfermé dans le corps d'un Lucius Moldu, semblait sonné, complètement perdu. Il lui lança un sort pour qu'à l'avenir il ne puisse toucher d'items ou d'artefacts magiques sans que ceux-ci ne tombent en poussière. Le grand Voldemort était définitivement sans défense. Harry rejoignit sa fiancée évanouie. Il la recouvrit de sa cape déchirée puis la serra dans ses bras avant de perdre connaissance à son tour. 

Plus un seul corps ne bougeait dans la clairière jusqu'au moment ou une silhouette voûtée s'approcha, soutenue par une autre nettement plus grande. C'était un vieil homme dont la barbe lui arrivait à la taille tout comme ses cheveux d'un blanc étincelant. Un Géant à la vaste chevelure noire le soutenait. On ne voyait de son visage que les yeux tellement sa barbe était broussailleuse. Albus Dumbledore s'approcha de Voldemort et constata que celui ci n'était pas mort mais juste stupéfixé. Il ne comprit pas comment un homme aussi puissant avait pu être atteint par un sortilège relativement mineur mais continua sa recherche.

Il poussa un soupir. Hagrid quant à lui faisait le tour des Mangemorts et constatât que ceux-ci avaient subit le même sort que ceux chargés de leur surveillance à Poudlard. Il rejoignit Dumbledore au centre de la clairière. Celui-ci saisit alors délicatement Harry encore évanoui, détacha ses bras toujours noués autours du cou d'Hermione et le retourna pour voir si le jeune homme était en vie. Il fut rassuré quand il vit sa respiration régulière. Un petit être s'agitait non loin. Dumbledore libéra le petit Sirius du sort de silence et remarqua que le front du bébé était en sang. Il le confia à Hagrid qui en rentrant chercher de l'aide, devait l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il s'intéressa alors à Hermione et remarqua avec horreur les mutilations qu'elle avait subit il releva un coin de la cape pour voir que les plaies zébraient le corps entier. Ils pourraient certainement soigner cela sans qu'aucune trace ne subsiste mais la blessure psychologique resterai certainement à jamais dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. 

A ce moment il vit le sang qui coulait du front d'Harry. Il écarta alors les cheveux de ce celui-ci à la recherche de la blessure et recula sous le choc. Elles avaient disparu, ses cicatrices.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Pas de prochain chapitre mais 3 épilogues (bon donc 3 chapitres…)**

Bon vous voyez qu'il fallait pas me tuer ! Lé pas mort le bébé Siri ! Pour les explication de comment on t'il réussi à le cacher, attendez le 1er épilogue.  Je ne dirais pas quelles périodes de sa vie cela couvrira ça gâcherai la surprise. Sachez juste que pour moi sa vie ne s'arrête pas à la mort de Voldy donc vous le verrez bien plus vieux.

Chapitre court mais j'ai préféré réserver donc les explications pour le 1er chapitre d'épilogue. J'espère que la fin a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

J'attends les reviews enflammées de lectrices (lecteurs ça va aussi lol) pour me féliciter de mon génie ! (modeste  et conscient de l'être avec ça…). Hem et pas dans le genre : « Super. Continue. »… Je vous jure que j'ai recu ça ! Imaginez moi tout fébrile d'avoir une review le matin en me levant et je tombe la dessus…. Méga déception pour mon ego. Lol.

Juste un truc : dans le cadre de mon accession au rang de dieu suprême de l'humanité, je désirerais savoir qui parmis vous, ô illustres lecteurs croit en moi. Il me faut faire un bilan de mes admirateurs pour me lancer dans un projet plus vaste : la conquête du monde (spirituellement). Sachant que mes plus anciens fidèles seront ceux le plus récompensés quand le succès viendra. Vous verrez un jour le mot Aragoth remplacera le mot Dieu et sera alors conceptualisé. Voila, merci de me le dire dans vos reviews. Si je suis un peu mégalo ? Ps du tout… je suis mort de rire rien qu'à écrire ce délire ! Enfin répondez quand même lol.

Bon dernier point : la séance de bizoutage de Chen : comme j'ai fait très court la dernière fois, je me fais pardonner (a sa demande) en lui offrant la description de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je reprends au début.

Donc, la voici nue, dans la salle de bains. Je m'approche, lui tend la main et l'entraîne dans la douche. Là, je ferme le rideau et les lecteurs ne voient plus rien ! Par contre moi… je vois tout. Tandis que l'eau cascade sur ses épaules, je prend un peu de shampoing et commence délicatement à la savonner. Je passe mes mains sur son corps, en ne restant jamais longtemps au même endroit. Je me recule pour contempler son magnifique corps maintenant luisant de mousse avant de l'étouffer sous mes baisers. Le goût de sa peau se mélange à celui du savon. J'effleure brièvement ses lèvres mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre a cette pression je dévie déjà sur son coup que j'assaille à grand coup de bisoux mouillés par l'eau dégoulinante de mes cheveux trempés. Déjà ses petits tétons se dressent et ils ne sont pas déçus car je m'occupe immédiatement d'eux. D'abord le sein à proprement parler puis la magnifique éminence qui les domine. Elle gémit. Je descend ensuite au nombril que je taquine tu bout de la langue avant de descendre encore et toujours. Et là, surprise (non c'est pas un mec lol) …. Elle s'est épilée… Et je le fais où mon bisou moi ? Bon ben quand il faut il faut… Je m'amuse ensuite a suivre ses longues jambes fuselées puis je remonte dans le dos : les fesses qui se voient gratifiées chacune d'une attention particulière, le creux des reins, le long de la colonne, la nuque … Enfin, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche comme elle l'attend depuis si longtemps.  
Alors, Chen, heureuse cette fois ? C'est la plus longue que j'ai jamais faite !

**Réponse aux reviewers.**

**Ccilia** : Je suis si flatté de recevoir une review d'un auteur que j'apprécie tant que je te répond en premier !  McGonagall ne cessera de t'étonner ? Dans ma fic c'est certain, tu verras… Allez courage ! J'ai bien lu tes 400 000 mots ! J'en ai a peine 2.5 fois moins ! o). au fait toi qui n'a pas lu mes autres commentaires post chapitre et c'est normal, je précise que quand je marque que je suis un dieu, je ne me prends jamais au sérieux. Allez je te souhaite une bonne lecture et si je puis me permettre te fais de gros bisoux. (Sinon met moi une bonne gifle et je comprendrai…) 

**LeDjiNn** : tu sais quoi ? les sigle SS j'avais pas fait gaffe mais c'est un vrai acte manqué parce que le lendemain je passais un exposé sur le SS directeur d'Auschwitz… Vive la fac d'histoire ça rend fou lol ! Pour le blocage a 2500 mots je sais ce que c'est mais on prend l'habitude : regarde ma fic : les 10 premiers chapitres font 3000 mots et maintenant c'est a peine si je peux me limiter a 5000 (bon sauf là…). Merci pour tout ces beaux compliments et a bientôt pour les épilogues.

**Yop** : et ben non il n'aura pas eu le temps de maîtriser pleinement ses pouvoirs et heureusement il s'est pas loupé !  Il ne deviendra pas le nouveau Dumby même s'il le surpasse maintenant grâce à la puissance de Voldemort, il préférera une vie tranquille loin de la célébrité, ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Donc non, il ne tue pas Voldy. Voila ! Allez bye et merci ! Au fait tu as fait de nouveaux chap ? J'irais voir ça pendant les vacances ) !
    
    **Maëlle** : pour ton « ça va bien finir » : ben voila ça fini et bien et ça finira encore mieux ! Comment ça : « je trouve de mauvais goût de conjurer un Patmol mais bon avec toi g l'habitude de ce genre de choses... » ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que j'ai mauvais goût ? Que je suis tordu ? Bon allez je t'en veux pas. Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de te taquiner les lèvres …mmm…allez la lèvre gauche… Faut conclure maintenant que la fic touche à sa fin…
    
    **Harry Gryffondor : Merci, merci et… ben merci ! Mais bon il reste 3 chapitres ! Allez j'espère que cette fin t'aura plu ! A très bientôt !**
    
    **Hp059 : Merci.**
    
    **Malco** : Voici donc le combat où Harry se déchaîne. Certes moins impressionnant que le tien mais la chute de Voldemort est plus basée sur la ruse que la puissance car Harry n'était pas prêt. Voila, je pense que j'aurais plus a répondre pour la review qui arrive ! Encore 2 jours et les vacances ! Ouf je pourrais me mettre à jour dans mes lectures de fics ! Allez bye !
    
    **Aulili : faut que je regarde ce zapping ! M'enfin, bon. Rien d'autre à dire si ce n'est merci beaucoup ! je te fais un bisou entre le bas du dos et le nombril,n a toi de déterminer où cela mène… Mais bon faut pas oublier que cette fic arrive à son terme et qu'il serait temps de conclure entre nous…**
    
    **Siria** Potter** : Merci beaucoup ! Et bien le voila : pas forcément impressionnant mais la chute de Voldemort est plus basée sur la ruse que la puissance car Harry n'était pas prêt. Allez A bientôt, bisoux (si je puis me permettre).**
    
    **Magali : merci et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! **
    
    **Sandrine Lupin : **
    
    1ere rev :pour la torture du rat : tu raisonnes et n'agit pas avec ton cœur. Si tu avais été privé de ta famille et vécu tout ce qu'a enduré Harry a cause de ce méprisable Pettigrew, tu comprend parfaitement qu'il le met a mort au risque d'aller en prison. Et puis du sang sur les mains il pensait qu'il en aurait au finale en tuant Voldy, même si par la suite il arrive a contourner le problème…. Dumby se fait avoir à l'usure car même s'il est très légèrement supérieur techniquement, il est bien plus vieux et se fatigue plus vite. Pour la cicatrice c'est plus marrant selon moi qu'il les collectionne d'autant plus qu'avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, il devait en avoir une troisième, un peu comme les avions de la seconde guerre mondiales sur lesquels on peignait une marque par victoire. Voila ! Bisoux ou tu veux, Juan. (alias Aragoth alias Johann alias Dieu)
    
    2eme rev : pour la séance de bizoutage j'avais pas la foi c'est pourquoi je lui en refais une dans ce chapitre. Et qui te dit qu'il aurait le temps de s'entraîner avant la confrontation finale hein ? ben non ! Pour les 2x + de reves avec les 2 cicatrices, je sais pas il a bloqué son esprit grâce a l'occlumencie après ne pas avoir répondu quand je lui ai demandé… Voila, un bisou à l'opposé de la ou tu avais choisi pour la réponse précédente…


	35. Premier épilogue : La fin d'un mythe, le...

**Premier épilogue. La fin d'un mythe, le début d'une légende.**

Le vieil homme eut alors une exclamation étonnée qui réveilla Harry. Il n'était pas blessé, juste très affaibli et était tombé dans une sorte de sommeil semi comatique dont il sortit pour voir une forme floue penchée sur lui. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes qu'il trouva finalement pour se rendre compte que c'était Dumbledore qui le regardait avec un air étonné. 

Il se redressa en grognant car un fort mal de tête l'avait assailli sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il porta la main à son front dans un geste machinal et fut surprit de sentit quelque chose de collant. Il porta ses doigts devant les yeux pour constater avec effarement que c'était du sang à demi séché. Il lança un regard étonné à Dumbledore qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux puis ramena sa main à son front à la recherche de la troisième cicatrice qui devait maintenant le rayer. Il fut immédiatement surpris de ne pas sentir la moindre ride : pas une trace de cette cicatrice qu'il avait fait sienne depuis dix-sept ans. 

Son esprit n'était que brouillard et il se demandait ce qu'il faisait allongé dans une clairière. Puis tout lui revînt en mémoire et il scruta les environs à la recherche de sa fiancée.

« Hermi… » Murmura t'il. 

Il se souvenait avoir perdu connaissance dans ses bras et ne comprenait pas où elle avait bien pu passer. Le directeur lui sourit avec tendresse et dit :

« Elle est à Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh la soigne. Hagrid a ramené Sirius et est revenu prendre Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, elle ne gardera aucune séquelle physique de votre aventure de ce soir. » 

Le jeune homme sembla s'apaiser.

« Je vais te ramener à ton tour pour que l'on te soigne. » Continua t'il.

Mais Harry était déjà debout et secouait la tête avec véhémence. 

« Certainement pas, il faut que j'aide. Il ne faut surtout pas que les Mangemorts s'échappent ! » Argua t'il.

Alors qu'il allait se précipiter, Dumbledore le retînt par le bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai envoyé Hagrid chercher du renfort, les Aurors ne devraient plus tarder. Tu en as bien assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Je ne te demande plus qu'un chose : de me raconter dans le détail ce qui s'est passé mais seulement quand les Aurors seront là et que nous aurons regagné mon bureau. » Expliqua le vieil homme.

Harry ne broncha pas mais demanda quand même le droit de faire le tour des Mangemorts pour s'assurer de leur identité. Il entreprit donc de chercher les corps figés qui dans leur vaine tentative de fuite s'étaient éparpillés. Il retrouva ainsi à son plus grand bonheur les Malefoy père et fils. Ou du moins la face de rampant aux cheveux blond platine et Drago. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ranimer son ancien rival, non sans avoir pris la précaution de lui lancer un sortilège d'entrave. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, Harry lui dit simplement :

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit en première année Drago ? Et bien finalement je crois que c'est toi qui as choisi le camp des perdants. »

Devant le peu de réaction du Serpentard qui faisait comme toujours preuve d'une fierté démesurée, Harry ajouta :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un vulgaire Moldu ? » En imitant le ton dédaigneux que Drago réservait aux « êtres inférieurs ».

Malefoy tressaillit. Visiblement il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais une nouvelle fois il ne dit rien, faisant éprouver à Harry une grande frustration. Néanmoins, la saveur de la victoire le poussa à ne pas jouer outre mesure avec sa proie et il refigea l'ex Serpentard.

C'est alors que de nombreux « pops » retentirent et la clairière fut bientôt grouillante d'Aurors en robe noire et habits pourpres. 

Harry rejoignit le directeur et malgré sa faiblesse, ils transplannèrent devant le portail de l'école. Harry vit bien vite l'agitation qui régnait autours de l'école. Les portes étaient défoncées et noircies, comme si une gigantesque boule de feu les avait pulvérisées. Une meute d'Aurors et de Soigneurs s'affairait dans la confusion la plus totale pour évacuer les blessés, arrêter les Mangemorts désormais sans défense… En passant devant les portes ouvertes de la grande salle, il vit le chaos qui régnait : des corps de Mangemorts et d'élèves indistinctement étendus de partout, les tables saccagées, les tentures de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle déchirées. La magnifique tapisserie portant le blason de Poudlard, derrière la table des professeurs, où les quatre animaux symboles des maisons entouraient le P de Poudlard, avait été brûlée.

Harry fut tiré de sa contemplation douloureuse par la main du directeur qui se posa sur son épaule et il le suivit à nouveau. Alors qu'ils allaient emprunter le grand escalier, Rogue surgit du passage menant aux cachots en hurlant : 

« POTTER ! »

Lorsqu'il arriva, haletant, au niveau du jeune homme, il lui décocha un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire en criant :

« J'imagine que vous vous trouvez intelligent ! Je vous préviens que si vous ne me rendez pas mes pouvoirs dans la minute je vous tue ! Quitte à aller à Azkaban pour le reste de mes jours ! »

Le regard du maître des potions était dément, de la bave écumait entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Voyant le manque de réaction du jeune homme toujours à terre, il se précipita et le saisit à la gorge. A ce moment, Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. On pouvait lire tout le mépris et la haine contenus pendant sept ans dans ce regard là. Les pupilles vertes prirent la teinte des flammes et parurent littéralement flamber. Soudain, Rogue lâcha prise, les mains brûlées, et sans pouvoir rien faire se retrouva plaqué au plafond par une force invisible. Toujours étendu, Harry le fixait toujours intensément.  

« Vous qui m'avez toujours traité d'égoïste et de mégalomane, vous ne vous montrez pas sous un meilleur jour ! C'était un choix entre le sacrifice de votre petite personne et la paix pour toute la communauté magique ! Je ne peux ni ne veux vous rendre vos pouvoirs ! La malédiction des dieux anciens est définitive ! Mais par contre le petit sortilège que j'ai lancé après, celui empêchant de toucher des objets magiques est réversible à la seule condition que le sorcier qui l'a lancé consente à le rompre. Comme vous l'avez fait remarqué au tout premier cour de la première année, il n'est point besoin de baguette dans l'art des potions et comme je ne suis pas l'incurable salaud que vous êtes, je vous libérerai de ce sort. » Il laissa passer quelques secondes d'un silence pesant avant d'ajouter. « Mais pas avant la rentrée prochaine. »

Le rictus de haine qu'arborait Rogue se mua en une rage sans nom. Pourtant il ne dit rien, certainement de peur de se retrouver ensorcelé ad vitam aeternam. 

Harry détourna les yeux et se releva. Il s'apprêtait à repartir à la suite du directeur qui avait observé la scène les yeux pétillants de malice lorsque la voix de Rogue retentit :

« Potter, vous n'oubliez rien ? »

Harry eut un petit « Ah oui… » et d'un geste négligeant de la main il libéra son ancien professeur de l'emprise du sortilège de plaquage, le faisant s'écraser quatre mètres plus bas. Puis il rejoignit le directeur qui l'attendait. D'un air penaud, il s'excusa mais le vieil homme déclara :

« Je n'ai rien vu, je regardais par la fenêtre… »

Harry faillit faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres mais s'abstînt. Il arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau circulaire et Harry raconta son aventure de la soirée devant un auditoire d'anciens directeurs et directrices passionnés qui commentaient la moindre action avec passion. Puis ce fut le tour de Dumbledore qui raconta comment environs deux cents Mangemorts avaient débarqué au milieu du repas.

 Harry estima que ce devait être le groupe qu'il avait croisé dans Pré au Lard et dont une dizaine d'individus l'avaient poursuivi. Le jeune homme s'étonna que les mages noirs aient pu ainsi pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château malgré les protections. Mais le directeur lui expliqua que les barrières toutes jeunes étaient bien faibles car c'était le temps qui renforçait la puissance de tels remparts. Harry acquiesça et demanda ensuite comment les Mangemorts, aussi nombreux furent ils, avaient pu le maîtriser alors que Voldemort en personne n'y était parvenu si peu de temps auparavant. Le directeur eut une sorte de sourire douloureux et dit :

« L'un d'eux m'a assommé par derrière avec une chaise… »

Harry éclata de rire. Entre larmes et hoquets, il parvînt à articuler : 

« Je suis désolé ce n'est pas contre vous… » Mais déjà le rire avait reprit le dessus. A son plus grand soulagement, Dumbledore se mit alors à rire à son tour. 

Qu'y a-t-il de mieux et de plus sain que sa majesté le Rire pour effacer des années de tension et de stress ? Il s'impose quand bon lui semble et le moindre prétexte est bon pour que son règne arrive, triomphal et contre lequel personne ne peut rien. Le Rire, libérateur et synonyme d'apaisement…

En évitant de se regarder, les deux hommes reprirent peu à peu leur souffle, après quoi Harry déclara devoir rejoindre Hermione. Il s'y rendit seul, le directeur ayant une paperasse folle à remplir et un nombre incroyable de gens à qui expliquer les évènements. 

Harry arriva donc dans l'infirmerie bondée. Il eut même du mal à se faufiler de lit en lit pour trouver celui d'Hermione tant le nombre de soigneurs était important. Il la trouva finalement étendue près d'une fenêtre. Le bon soigneur Philips, l'ami de Dumbledore qui avait sauvé Sirius du diffuseur était à son chevet. Il salua Harry et s'empressa de le rassurer :

« Tout va bien monsieur Potter, votre fiancée dort… Ses blessures guériront vite et son œil ne souffrira d'aucune séquelle. »

Harry remercia l'homme et se pencha sur le lit. Au milieu des couvertures, Hermione était étendue, couvertes de bandages. Il releva un coin de drap pour s'apercevoir qu'Hermione était dévêtue mais recouverte de la tête aux pieds de bandages, la faisant ressembler à l'une de ces momies qu'il avait vu l'été précédent.

Il se retourna finalement vers le vieil homme pour un complément d'informations.

« Il faudra lui changer les bandages dans trois jours et si tout va bien, on ne devra alors les remplacer que par des pansements et encore que sur les plaies les plus profondes. »

Harry demanda alors si elle garderait des marques des terribles coups de poignard.

« Aucune, croyez moi j'ai réparé bien pire ! »

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire. Il la veilla pendant une demi-heure pendant laquelle il vit de nombreux blessés affluer encore. Il n'y avait plus de lits disponibles et avec l'accord du soigneur, Harry enveloppa Hermione dans ses couvertures avant de la soulever. Passant devant une madame Pomfresh mécontente mais impuissante, il gagna difficilement la sortie, suivi du docteur Philips qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements en lui faisant de multiples recommandations. Arrivés devant la manticore qui rugit de joie en les revoyant, le vieil homme prit congé avant de retrouver de nouveaux patients. Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied en prenant bien garde à ne pas atteindre Anaximandre et entra.

Il se retrouva devant Tonks et Aragoth qui visiblement l'attendaient. Le couple Weasley ainsi que Rémus et Alicia étaient aussi présent. Il les dépassa sans un regard et alla déposer Hermione dans leur lit en prenant bien garde de l'installer confortablement. D'un geste, il éteignit la lumière et regagna le salon. Il remarqua seulement à ce moment que Tonks berçait doucement Sirius. Des marques de larmes étaient nettement visibles sur ses joues. L'enfant qui avait maintenant six mois babillait de joie alors qu'Aragoth jouait avec lui. 

Harry leur fit signe de s'asseoir, conjurant deux canapés supplémentaires et se prépara à affronter la tempête. Allaient ils comprendre qu'il avait été obligé de les faire souffrir ? Il n'eut pas la réponse immédiatement car Aragoth lui demanda d'une voix rauque ce qui s'était passé peu de temps avant. Harry dut ainsi recommencer tout son récit. Il répondit aux questions au fur et à mesure et conclut par quelques explications sur le plan de Dumbledore : 

« Il était nécessaire de faire croire à Voldemort qu'il avait réussi à éliminer l'héritier de Gryffondor et ainsi que j'étais sans défense. Malheureusement lors de l'attaque, il a cru que j'étais encore héritier car j'ai contré l_'Avada kedavra destiné au directeur. Pourtant ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la puissance des dieux anciens qui m'a protégé. Mais donc le plan se retrouvait trop vite mis a jour : je ne disposais plus de l'effet de surprise. Dumbledore comptait sur le fait que le sort rebondisse sur moi et frappe Voldemort, le transformant en esprit, après quoi un sort que m'a enseigné Cthuluh m'aurait permis de désincarner son âme, de la désintégrer en quelque sorte. Mais après l'attaque, le secret entourant la survie de Sirius s'est fait encore plus important car le directeur misait sur la confusion du seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'il apprendrait que l'héritier de Gryffondor était encore en vie, c'est plus ou moins ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs… Sauf qu'il a possédé Malefoy et que j'ai du employé un autre moyen. »_

Mais Tonks le coupa violement :

« Vous vouliez vous servir d'un bébé ! Vous êtes inconscient où trop lâches pour l'affronter directement ? »

Harry baissa les yeux. Après un moment, il murmura :

« De toute façon, Voldemort l'aurait retrouvé après ma mort et l'aurait tué. »

Un nouveau silence s'établi après ces paroles douloureusement justes. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, tentant d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations. Tant de révélation en si peu de temps ! La survie de Sirius, l'attaque de Poudlard, tous ces morts, et enfin la torture d'Hermione et la chute de Voldemort… 

Au bout d'un certain temps, Rémus qui n'avait pas posé de questions jusque là demanda : 

« Je viens de repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'aventure du diffuseur et je dois dire qu'il y a encore quelques points que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Premièrement, je comprends parfaitement la nécessité de la mascarade que fut le faux enterrement de Sirius mais justement, c'était tellement parfait… Peux tu m'expliquer comment il se fait que l'on ai vu l'âme du bébé s'élever lorsque le prêtre Popovitch a lancé le _Thanatos _? Si comme je le présume le cercueil était vide, je ne peux comprendre sans aide… »

Les autres approuvèrent et Harry sourit, fier de son idée. Il se leva, se retourna vers le salon et énonça :

« _Spero patronum. »_

Une réplique argentée de son fil s'échappa du bout de sa baguette et flotta un instant dans le salon avant de se dissiper faute de Détraqueur à mettre à malle. Le jeune homme retourna silencieusement s'asseoir pendant que Rémus impressionné commentait le phénomène :

« Magnifique… très émouvant… tu sais ce que cela signifie Harry ? » demanda t'il finalement.

Harry approuva mais demanda d'expliquer à tous.

« L'ancien Patronus d'Harry était un cerf, la copie de la forme animagus de son père. Ce qui signifiait que la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui, celui sur lequel il fondait tous ses espoirs était son père, sa famille disparue. Mais maintenant, Harry s'est tourné vers l'avenir, son espoir c'est son fils, la famille qu'il s'est donné… C'était magnifiquement imaginé de faire passer un Patronus pour l'âme du défunt ! »

Un nouveau silence accueillit cette déclaration avant que Rémus ne le brise pour exprimer sa deuxième question :

« Je me demandais ensuite comment tu as pu contourner la prophétie de cette vieille chouette de Trelawney… »

Harry prit un air mystérieux et enfin consentit à expliquer :

« Le destin annoncé par une prophétie n'est pas inéluctable. Cela je l'ai comprit au moment ou Voldemort a possédé Malefoy. Au début je pensait le tuer avec le sort apprit lors du rituel mais finalement le fait que je sache ce qui m'attendait m'a permis de l'éviter. Ainsi on peut considérer qu'une prophétie se réalisera obligatoirement si les intéressés ne savent pas ce qu'elle contenait. Mais moi quand on sait, on peut trouver un moyen de biaiser. Le seul ait de savoir ce qui devait m'arriver m'a poussé à refuser cet avenir où mes mains seraient tachées de sang et à chercher une autre échappatoire que j'ai finalement trouvée. Et puis qui sait s'il n'y a pas une autre prophétie inconnue de nous qui avait prévu ce cours du destin, que je ne respecterais pas l'autre prophétie ? »

L'explication assez nébuleuse d'Harry ne les convainquit qu'a moitié mais n'en trouvant pas de meilleures, ils ne dirent rien. 

La discussion se reporta sur les moyens de dissimulation du bébé et Harry se moqua légèrement de ses amis :

« Vous auriez pu vous douter que quelque chose clochai quand même… Vous aviez des indices… par exemple lorsque j'ai demandé de ses nouvelles en me réveillant après le rituel. Mais vous n'avez pas compris que je parlais de lui. Et puis le nombre de fois où l'un d'entre vous est rentré dans l'appartement me prenant par surprise… vous auriez pu faire un lien entre mon geste brusque et la bouffée de  fumée violette qui toujours accompagnait ce geste. Vous n'avez jamais utilisé de poudre de visionnette ou quoi ? Qui aurais-je pu surveiller si souvent ? »

Ce fut la consternation générale. Surtout du coté d'Aragoth et Tonks qui en effet avaient souvent vu les étranges volutes fushia s'échapper du feu. La poudre de visionnette ! Comment n'y avaient ils pas pensé ! Une poudre qui lancée dans une cheminée de départ, ouvrait comme une fenêtre au travers d'une cheminée d'arrivée, permettant de voir ce qui se passait ailleurs et en l'occurrence dans le salon des Granger.

« En plus… » Continua le jeune Héro. « Vous qui connaissiez bien Dobby auriez pu vous douter qu'il ne m'aurait pas quitté ainsi ! Même fou de chagrin à l'idée de la mort de son jeune maître, il m'est trop attaché pour me laisser seul dans ma douleur. En fait c'est lui qui s'occupait de Sirius tout ce temps et nous le regardions jouer avec lui, le nourrir et le bercer pendant de longues soirées devant le feu. Et puis en plus on peut pas dire que j'ai joué longtemps ce prétendu deuil. Je suis sûr que la mort de Sirius m'aurait affecté beaucoup plus que ça ! »

Les adultes furent ravis qu'aucun point sombre ne subsiste, que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtent désormais parfaitement. La discussion dériva jusqu'à ce que Rémus déclare :

« Mais nous aussi nous avons quelques surprises pour toi… » Et il fit signe à Alicia qui se leva et se lança un sort de termillusion qui révéla un ventre bien plus arrondi que précédemment. 

Harry eut un grand sourire alors que Rémus continuait :

« Le bébé arrivera en Août et Hermione et toi êtes pressentis pour être Parrain et Marraine ! »

Mais à ce moment, Aragoth se leva et l'interrompit :

« Il n'en est pas question, ils seront parrain et marraine de NOTRE bébé à la fin de l'année ! »

Harry regarda alors Tonks mais ne put déterminer si son ventre était plus rebondi qu'avant.

« Il est un peu tôt, ce n'est que le deuxième mois… » Expliqua t'elle à Harry qui n'était vraiment pas spécialiste dans le domaine.

Harry laissa les deux hommes se disputer pour l'avoir comme parrain et bientôt décréta qu'il était complètement crevé. Les adultes réalisèrent alors qu'ils avaient empêché le jeune homme de se reposer alors que quelques heures avant il avait utilisé la quasi-totalité de ses forces dans un ultime combat contre son ennemi de toujours. 

Il regagna finalement sa chambre si désirée et s'étendit aux cotés de sa bien aimée qu'il embrassa entre les bandages sur le front. Dobby veillait sur sa progéniture qui ne craignait désormais rien de pire que la pousse de ses premières dents.

La semaine qui suivit, Harry couva sa future femme comme si elle n'était qu'au berceau : il était aux petits soins pour elle qui avait souffert par sa faute, pour avoir été liée à lui. Il repoussa tout les journalistes qui voulaient le voir, n'ouvrit aucune lettre d'admirateur.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle pu se relever, Harry la soutînt jusqu'au Hall d'entrée où étaient affiché les résultats des Aspics. Sans aucune surprise, Harry découvrit qu'il avait parfaitement réussi : sur les dix sept épreuves, il totalisait onze mention Optimal, quatre Efforts exceptionnels en Potion pratique, théorique, potion théorique approfondie et techniques d'Auror et enfin un Acceptable en  potion pratique approfondie. A l'encre rouge, 

démarquant des autres résultats était inscrite la mention : « Excellent, admirable, impressionnant », suivie de cette phrase mille fois bénie : « admissible dans n'importe quelle étude supérieure en rapport avec les options choisies. » 

Hermione quant à elle le battait d'un O, en arithmancie mais à coté n'avait que des A. Elle non plus n'avait échoué nulle part.

Harry apprit que les procès de Mangemorts et du seigneur des ténèbres devaient se tenir dans les dix jours à venir. A cette annonce, il demanda à voir Dumbledore, le président du Magenmagot. Celui-ci le reçut trois jours avant le premier procès. Après avoir pris de ses nouvelles, celles d'Hermione et de Sirius, il lui demanda ce qui l'amenait.

« En fait, j'ai pensé que dans les procès, les familles des victimes avaient leur mot à dire dans le châtiment. » Il s'interrompit mais reprit alors que Dumbledore approuvait : « Donc je pensais que à chaque fois, un proche de victime ou un rescapé devrait proposer la peine qui lui semble juste. Par exemple ce serait à Neville de déterminer la peine des Lestrange et  à la cour de voter ensuite. Une sorte de procureur Moldu en quelque sorte. Je pense que cela aiderait les familles à faire leur deuil et à leur donner le sentiment que justice est vraiment faite. »

Dumbledore demanda un temps de réflexion et invita Harry à le suivre au repas. Le lendemain, il recevait une lettre du ministère. En face de lui, Neville avait lui aussi une chouette portant une missive officielle.

_Cher monsieur Potter._

_En réponse à votre requête quant à la participation des familles aux procès des Mangemorts -que vous avez grandement aidé a capturer-, nous avons la joie de vous annoncer notre entier accord et ce en concertation avec l'ensemble du Magenmagot. Il a ainsi été décidé que vous-même seriez procureur lors du procès du seigneur des ténèbres en hommage au sacrifice de vos estimés parents. _

_                                                               Rémus Lupin, ministre de la magie et vice président du Magenmagot._

Harry fit lire la lettre à Hermione qui elle-même en avait une puis à ses amis et eut confirmation de ce qu'il avait soupçonné lorsque Neville lui tendit sa lettre : 

_Cher monsieur Longdubat._

_Suite à la  requête de monsieur Harry Potter qui proposait la participation des familles aux procès des Mangemorts, nous avons en concertation avec l'ensemble du Magenmagot, décidé que vous seriez procureur lors du procès des prévenus Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange  en hommage de la bravoure et de vos  estimés parents. Il sera à votre charge de présenter les chefs d'inculpation et de proposer la sentence qui vous semble juste, laquelle sera votée par la cour._

_                                                               Rémus Lupin, ministre de la magie et vice président du Magenmagot._

Ainsi, deux jours plus tard s'ouvrait la plus longue série de procès de mages noirs de l'histoire. Devant les médias de la communauté magique entière, Voldemort fut présenté à la cour. Escorté d'un bataillon complet d'Aurors, même si cela était désormais inutile, il fut amené à la massive chaise de chêne qui l'entoura immédiatement de lourdes chaînes.

« L'audience est ouverte. Mardi vingt et un août 2004. » Annonça Dumbledore d'une voix forte tandis que Percy Weasley prenait note. « Ayant pour objet le procès de Tom Elvis Jedusor Serpentard présenté dans l'enveloppe corporelle de Lucius Agrippa Malefoy dont il a pris possession. Connu aussi sous le pseudonyme de Voldemort. » Par réflexe, un frisson parcourut la salle mais Dumbledore n'en tînt compte. « Président de la cour : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vice président : Rémus Thomas Lupin, Greffier d'audience : Percy Ignatius Weasley, procureur : Harry James Potter. »

Et il fit signe à Harry sur sa gauche. Celui-ci se leva et déclama :

« Tom Elvis Jedusor Serpentard, vous êtes accusé d'avoir levé une armée privée illégale ce qui vous fait encourir vingt ans de réclusion. Vous êtes aussi convaincu d'avoir utilisé les sortilèges impardonnables à de multiples reprises, d'avoir soumis à torture d'innombrables familles innocentes. » Sa voix résolue ne tremblait pas. « de terrorisme, notamment les actes perpétrés au sein du Ministère en Juin, l'attaque du Poudlard express, du chemin de traverse, de Pré-au-Lard et de Poudlard à deux reprises, de crime avec actes de barbarie et enfin de génocide à l'encontre des sorciers au sang prétendument impur. Ces cinq derniers chefs d'inculpation sont passible de la peine capitale : le baiser de Détraqueur. Mais dans votre cas, avec vos recherches sur l'immortalité cela équivaut au sortilège de désincarnation. » Il s'interrompit et abaissa le parchemin qu'il lisait pour fixer les pupilles de braise de son ancien adversaire.

« En tant que procureur général,  et étant donné l'incapacité totale du prévenu à utiliser quelque forme de magie que ce soit, je propose la peine suivante : l'internement à vie dans un centre psychiatrique Moldu de haute sécurité où il fréquentera les personnes qu'il déteste le plus au monde et ce sans pouvoir rien y faire tout au long de sa misérable vie. »

Un murmure étonné parcourut la foule : si jamais quelqu'un avait mérité la mort, c'était bien le seigneur des ténèbres ! Et pourtant, son plus farouche ennemi, l'un de ceux dont il avait brisé la vie, ne l'y condamnait pas. L'idée du Survivant était bien plus cruelle, torture quotidienne d'une âme emprisonnée dans un corps sans défense.

Harry se rassit, Dumbledore se releva. 

« La parole est à l'accusé, qu'il présente sa défense. »

A ces mots, le seigneur des ténèbres éclata d'un rire sinistre, pâle écho d'une puissance démonique perdue. D'un geste de la tête, il envoya ses cheveux blonds en arrière avant de déclarer :

« Un jour quelqu'un reprendra mon œuvre d'épuration et ce sera la fin des sangs de bourbes et des enfants de Moldu ! »

Et il se tut définitivement, jusqu'à sa mort.

Dumbledore se leva une fois de plus et ordonna le vote de la sentence qui fut adoptée à l'unanimité. A la sortie du procès, Harry fut accaparé par la presse qui le félicita pour la première fois de la nouvelle capture de celui-dont-on-peut-maintenant-prononcer-le-nom-sans-peur et du génie de sa sentence.

Le procès suivant fut celui de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci fut écrasé par la plaidoirie du procureur Hermione Granger qui en sa qualité de mère de Sirius James Potter qui avait été cible d'une tentative de meurtre avait été choisie pour déterminer la peine. Connaissant bien le jeune homme, elle démontra à la cour que la pire chose qui pourrait arriver au blondinet serait de le forcer à agir en faveur des Moldus défavorisés. Il fut ainsi condamné à aider les associations caritatives Moldues –Hermione en fille de Moldu expliqua ce que c'était- du tiers monde à perpétuité avec une réductibilité à vingt ans en cas de bonne conduite.

Le cas Lestrange fut discuté ensuite. Neville qui avait fait des recherches et consulté Harry le sachant bon en magie noire, imposa la peine suivante : le couple serait soumis a un sort peu connu qui les ferait sombrer peu à peu dans la démence, les condamnant ainsi à devenir l'égal de leurs dernières victimes. Le sortilège mettait plusieurs années à agir, longue et douloureuse plongée dans les abysses de la folie au cours de laquelle les accusés se verraient peu à peu réduire à l'état de bête tout en en ayant parfaitement conscience.

Puis finalement furent jugés en masse les serviteurs. Beaucoup furent condamnés à l'enfermement en quartier à haute sécurité pour des durées variables mais rarement à vie car on estimait que la perte de tout lien avec le monde de la magie était déjà une grande punition en soi. 

Les lieutenants de Voldemort comme Rockwood, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle McNair et Avery furent eux condamné à travailler dans deux instituts nouvellement créés sur l'idée de Luc Granger. Le CAPMES, Centre d'Accueil pour les Parents Moldus d'Enfants Sorciers qui guiderait les parents sans pouvoirs magiques dans le monde de la magie et leur permettrait de mieux comprendre leurs enfants, ainsi que le CHESO, Centre d'Hébergement des Enfants Sorciers Orphelins. Comme l'avait justement fait remarqué Luc au ministre de la magie au banquet du baptême de Sirius, si Voldemort n'avait pas abouti dans un horrible orphelinat Moldu, il n'aurait peut-être pas si mal tourné, même s'il était destiné à combattre l'héritier de Gryffondor. Ainsi ses principaux bras droit durent ils aider ceux à qui ils avaient voué une haine terrible : les Sangs de bourbes et sang mêlé pendant le jour avant de regagner la prison pour la nuit.

Les jeunes gens étaient tout deux parfaitement remis lorsqu'eut lieu le bal de fin d'études, la veille du départ définitif de l'école. En dépit des ravages de l'attaque, l'ambiance était joyeuse : plus de soucis ! Plus d'études, plus de seigneur des ténèbres ! Dans la grande salle parfaitement rénovée, les élèves mangeaient, buvaient, se faisaient des blagues et dansaient. Grâce à un sort du directeur, ils pouvaient même danser sur les murs ou au plafond, la tête en bas. Dans un coin, Hermione sur ses genoux, Harry se disait que finalement tout allait pour le mieux. Une nouvelle vie commençait. Une vie sans épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête. Une vie sans cauchemars ni cicatrice douloureuse. Une vie qu'il n'appartenait qu'a eux de rendre heureuse.

C'était la fin du mythe du Survivant, le début de la légende du Vainqueur.

**Fin du premier Epilogue**.

APPEL AU LECTEURS : si y'en a un qui dessine bien, je serais curieux de voir ce que ça donne le visage de Voldemort avec le corps et surtout les cheveux de Lucius, le tout avec une belle tenue de Mangemort dans la clairière de la forêt interdite. Voila ! Ca serait sympa et je suis sûr que les autres apprécieraient ! 9a illustrerait la sublime expression de Racatte : **« une face de rampant avec des cheveux platine... :o) »Je pourrais publier ça sur mon hébergeur comme les livres de magie noire.**

Sinon, c'est du condensé mais je vais pas faire 50 épilogues non plus ! Bon si y'a des points qui restent sombres, demandez moi, je crois avoir tout expliqué mais bon je suis pas sûr.

En ce qui concerne les indices qui montraient que Sirius était en vie, vous lecteurs en aviez d'autres :

- Je m'étends longuement sur le fameux « plan de Dumbledore » que celui-ci imagine mystérieusement après la maladie de Sirius alors qu'on ne sait pas encore s'il va survivre…

- Tout au long des description du deuil d'Harry et d'Hermione, leurs peines et douleurs après la « mort » de leur fils, je ne suis jamais affirmatifs, j'utilisais toujours le conditionnel : « Harry semblait tellement triste… il paraissait au bord des larmes…. » etc

Je sais qu'il fallait le voir mais j'ai donc laissé quelques indices tout comme le coup des bouffées de fumée violette… Alors là le carnage ! Vous avez souvent vu un feu émettre une fumée violette vous ? En plus je le répète 5-6 fois au total, je trouvais même ca pas discret du tout mais personne ne m'a interrogé dessus…

ET SURTOUT : JOYEUX NOEL !

ENFIN BREF !  Allez passons aux multiples **réponses à vos reviews si agréables et qui me manqueront dans déjà 2 chapitres….**

 **Ccilia : En effet j'ai fait ma fic avec un leitmotiv : l'inattendu. Mon but est justement de surprendre, de ne rien copier sur les autres fics. J'adaptais mon intrigue en fonction des reviews de manière à toujours dérouter les lecteurs et surtout pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse dire : « j'avais deviné ». Pari difficile mais tenu dans l'ensemble vu que le seul truc important que l'on retrouve dans d'autres fics est le « coup des héritiers » et encore tourné à ma sauce. Bref sinon tu n'es pas du genre à mettre des gifles ? Très bien, dans ce cas un ti bisou sur la joue droite (on fait soft au début).**

Chapitre 4 : Je sais c'était le but : choquer et surtout casser ce couple que je déteste : H / Ginny. Tu te demande alors pourquoi je les ai mis ensemble non ? Ben pour avoir un motif pour la tuer  mouhahahaha ! Donc et bien oui, c'est sans raison valable que je l'ai torturée. Enfin à moins que tu accepte mon idée qui est qu'un héro ne deviens ni ne reste un héro s'il ne souffre pas un peu… Voila, rebisoux et où tu veux !

**Mangemort** : Voldy stupide ? On va dire qu'il a agi en proie à la panique pour la possession et qu'il était sûr de lui pour l'héritier. Pour la notion d'honneur, je ne suis pas d'accord : lors de la 3ème tâche, il a donné une illusion de possibilité de fuite à Harry en lui proposant un duel puis l'an passé lorsque Harry l'a combattu et entrainé au qg des Aurors, c'était un vrai duel dans les règles. Tout comme le duel face a Dumby a l'attaque de Poudlard. Dans ma fic en tout cas, Voldy reste attaché aux traditions et à l'honneur. Pour la nouvelle « option » de la marque, t'inquiète qu'il n'a pas prévenu les Mangemorts… Il a fait ça dans le dos et si tu r'fuse, i t'tue ! Aussi simple que ça. Voila, et bien c'est tout. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et te remercie encore !

**LeDjiNn** : lèche cul ? Non… je ne trouve pas lol, puis mon ego démesuré, j'en rigole ce qui prouve que bon, je me prends pas trop au sérieux. Pour Voldy en blondinet, tu m'as donné l'idée du concours de dessin, je crois que ça va être drôle… Pour les cicatrices, je le dis pas mais c'est évident : il n'a plus sa cicatrices, comme son père d'ailleurs. Enfin, je confirme, le taux de conneries par review est en hausse mais ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! Voici enfin de quoi combler ta hâte. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie de tes reviews fidèles !

**Harry Gryffondor **: Tu deviens un brin flemmard sur le tard non ? :o) Bah c'est pas grave du moment que c'est que des compliments ! Et bien donc merci et j'éspere comme d'hab que la suite te plait toujours autant !

**Sandrine Lupin** : Jamais contente ! Alala ces nanas quelle calamité ! Je te bizoute et tout et tu n'es toujours pas contente ! En plus je l'ai bien spécifié : elle ne gardera pas de traces ! Et puis il est bien normal qu'elle souffre un peu en tant que petite amie de l'ennemi numéro 1 de Voldy… Pour Lucius, ben moi ça me fait marrer et en plus y'a personne qu'y avait pensé avant moi (comme d'hab quoi…). Pour Rogue tu as ta réponse maintenant : moitié puni ! Pour la faute d'otho : il faudra excuser un pauvre auteur complétement vanné qui se conecntre sur les fautes du chapitres et n'en a plus rien a fou… après.  Désolé mais bon vu le temps qu'il faut pour rédiger un chapitre j'en pouvais plus ! Enfin Herm va trèèèès bien ! Et encore mieux au prochain chapitre ! Bon pour conclure : tu ne crois peut-être pas encore en moi mais un jour l'illumination viendra (on dirait raël lol). Allez, pleins de bisoux entre le cou et le coup.

**Magali** : BRAVO ! Tu es la seule a avoir remarqué la fin sur le mot cicatrice ! Félicitation ! Une vrai admiratrice, une pure de pure ! Sinon je ne referais pas de fics, je vais me consacrer a des écrits plus personnels : cette fic n'avait pour but avoué que de m'entraîner avant d'écrire mes propres bouquins. Voila, et bien que dire sinon merci ? Ah ben oui bien sur ! MERCI !
    
    **Luc 'Racatounet' Granger **: bon avant tout, j'ai longuement hésité puis je me suis décidé à te faire plaisir : voici ton CAPMES officialisé et le CHESO (mon invention) t'es attribué. Sinon, pour bébé syri : Herm était parfaitement au courrant et c'était l'une des rares puis je te ferais savoir que toi aussi vu qu'il vivait CHEZ TOI ! Hallucinant ça quand même, t'as jamais croisé une espèce de rat à longues oreilles nommé Dobby avec ton ti fils dans les bras en presque quatre moi ? Quant à Herm, elle va trèèèès bien ! Et encore mieux au prochain chapitre ! Elle n'aura pas de marques ! Bon l'expression : « PTDR rien qu'à imaginer une « face de rampant avec des cheveux platine... :o) », je dois avouer que là je me suis tapé un fou rire de dix minutes tant sur l'expression « face de rampant » qu'à m'imaginer la scène loool. Si tu as des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, tu sais comment faire (sisi ca commence par R et fini par W et le bouton est en bas a gauche…). Et pour la transition, c'était évidement fait exprès : ca accentue l'idée de peur, la précipitation de la fuite puis les explications viennent après. Voila mon vieux ! Allez merci ! Bonnes vacances !
    
    **Yop : tu as tout comprit : « mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ? PASKEUH c drole ;) » je n'aurais su le dire mieux. Voici le premier des trois épilogues donc t'as encore le temps de « conclure l'histoire en beauté ». Allez, Bonne vacances, merci !**
    
    **Malco**** : 300 ème : je te bénis. Je suppose que tu veux pas une séance de bizoutage…. Ca c'était la récompense pour une nana. Bon et bien bravo et merci ! Allez viens qu'on fasse péter le champagne ! Bon sinon… tu es satisfait pour Sirius et tu t'y attendait quelque peu : et bien t'es bien le seul ! (bon je te le concède : avec moi lol). De plus, évidement la force brut ne fait pas tout (cf La nouvelle vie d'Harry d'un certain Malco :oD ). Et puis battre par la force et non la ruse serait pas drôle et la fic n'aurait plus aucun interêt…  Je passerais sur ta fic dès que j'ai fini la mienne, donc dans pas longtemps ! Allez Bye bye et Joyeux Noël !**
    
    **Obal**** : et bien un nouveau fight Rogue / Harry pour toi toute seule ! (sisi) La romance entre Tonks et Aragoth est courte mais bon j'ai déjà développé H/ Herm, H/ Cho et H/ Ginny, ça suffit aussi lol pourquoi pas développer Rémus / Alicia tant qu'on y est ! Nan sans rire je trouve qu'il y a déjà assez de romance dans cette fic comme ça ! Pour les exams, c'est vrai que je me suis fait plaisir à l'écrire… Sinon, « Voldie en moldu, que la fin est dure pour lui... » Et encore tu n'avais pas eu le procès et la sentence, le pooooovre… Merci donc pour ces trois reviews ! Gros bisoux et bonnes fêtes !**
    
    **Siria**** Potter : et oui je cherche à me démarquer des autres fics.  J'ai fait ma fic avec un leitmotiv : l'inattendu. Mon but est justement de surprendre, de ne rien copier sur les autres fics. J'adaptais mon intrigue en fonction des reviews de manière à toujours dérouter les lecteurs et surtout pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse dire : « j'avais deviné ». Pari difficile mais tenu dans l'ensemble. Que je te trouve sadique ? Moi ? Après avoir tué gratuitement et avec force détails Ginny et Ron ? après avoir décrit la décomposition du cadavre de Cho et fait croire à la mort d'un bébé ? Tu crois que je vais te condamner parce que tu rigole de 2-3 coupure loool y'a pas de risque ! Allez, Bisous (partout) et à bientôt !**

**LCS **: et bien il me semblait qu'ils s'étaient assez fait la tête en 6ème année et que donc la 7ème devait être consacrée à la douleur de la perte de Sirius jr et de Ron mais bon… Merci pour tout tes compliments, j'éspère que la suite te plait et te souhaite un joyeux noël ! 


	36. Second épilogue Découvrir ce qu’est une ...

**Second épilogue. Découvrir ce qu'est une vie normale et heureuse.**

En ce jour si spécial, Harry se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de ne pas sentir une certaine jeune fille à ses cotés puis en entendant le léger ronflement de Neville, se souvînt d'où il était. Ils avaient convenu avec Hermione qu'ils passeraient leur dernière nuit d'étudiants à Poudlard dans leurs bons vieux dortoirs. Inutile de dire que si tout le monde était encore en train de dormir alors que les calèches pour Pré au Lard partaient dans dix minutes, c'était bien à cause des fêtes qu'ils avaient organisées le soir précédent dans les deux dortoirs de septième année.

Harry regarda l'heure et grogna. Mais il s'autorisa encore cinq minutes de répit avant de se lever. Puis, lorsque l'aiguille indiqua huit heure vingt-cinq, il se leva d'un bond, parfaitement réveillé, enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse tout en appelant ses camarades encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il se précipita ensuite dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune et emprunta le passage de la grosse dame à qui il fit de brefs adieux. Il arriva finalement juste à temps dans le grand hall où un reste de file d'attente passait devant McGonagall qui vérifiait que les élèves aient bien tous pris place dans les calèches. Hermione l'attendait avec un air sévère qui était d'ailleurs démenti par les grandes cernes qui soulignaient ses beaux yeux marron. La file avançait vite et bientôt Harry se retrouva face à son ancien professeur de métamorphose qui le salua, et à qui il répondit :

« Bonjour grand-mère ! » enjoué.

Un certain nombre d'élèves qui avaient entendu cette singulière répartie se retournèrent interloqués mais Harry leur fournit la réponse tout en s'adressant encore à McGonagall :

« Plus besoin de le cacher n'est-ce pas Professeur Mamie ! »

Devant la joie quasi enfantine du jeune homme, la vieille dame sourit ce qui stupéfia encore plus les témoins de l'étrange scène. Le professeur cocha une case en face d'un nom sur sa longue liste puis ébouriffa les cheveux déjà bien rebelles du jeune héro en l'assurant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

« Si toutefois mon arrière petit fils daigne m'inviter en sa demeure. » Ajouta t'elle avec une légère emphase ironique.

Les élèves qui avaient tout d'abord à une blague de Potter, une espèce de défi lancé à la plus stricte des professeur de l'école alors qu'elle n'avait plus d'autorité sur lui, durent se rendre à l'évidence : ces deux là étaient apparentés…

Harry saisit alors la main d'Hermione et ainsi ils gagnèrent une calèche qu'ils partagèrent une dernière fois avec Neville, Dean et Seamus à qui ils promirent d'écrire souvent et de les inviter durant l'été. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Pré au Lard. La présence du train, encore caché par une haie de saules, était trahie par les volutes de fumée blanche qui s'échappaient de la  cheminée de la locomotive. 

Il était assez inutile que les deux jeunes gens prennent le train mais ils avaient insisté pour le faire une dernière fois avant de transplaner chez eux. Poudlard était situé quelque part entre Newcastle et Edinburgh et le petit manoir était bien plus proche de Poudlard que de King cross, en pleine campagne au nord de Manchester.. Heureusement que l'éloignement géographique n'était pas un problème dans le monde des sorciers ! 

Ils prirent place dans le wagon du milieu. Le trajet fut emprunt d'une certaine morosité nostalgique. Ils laissaient derrière eux sept ans de leur vie. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils étaient totalement libre : ils pouvaient cesser leurs études, quitter la maison familiale ou entreprendre une formation de leur choix. Désormais ils ne devraient s'en prendre qu'a eux même : personne ne les forcerait à supporter des cours qu'ils n'aimaient pas, contrairement à Poudlard. 

L'arrivée à King cross fut quasiment un soulagement tellement l'ambiance avait été basse. Harry avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi. En effet Voldemort n'était il pas hors d'état de nuire ? N'allaient t'il pas entamer la partie la plus exaltante de leur vie ? Mais au fond de lui, il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était attaché à l'école. Tant au vieux château qu'à ses fantômes et ses passages secrets. Ah qu'il regretterait toutes les aventures de la vie estudiantine de Poudlard ! Les escapades nocturnes suivies de courses poursuites avec Rusard, les expéditions dans la forêt interdite, et même les accrochages avec Malefoy ! C'est plongé dans ces pensées qu'il descendit sur le quai au bras d'Hermione. Les adieux furent bien plus longs que d'habitude car presque l'intégralité des élèves tint à lui souhaiter le meilleur avenir possible et leurs parents firent de même. Une bonne heure après être descendu du train, les deux jeunes gens purent enfin quitter le quai. En franchissant la barrière magique, Harry sentit tout poids ôté de ses épaules : une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à eux.

A leur plus grande surprise, Rémus Lupin et Aragoth Black étaient là pour les accueuillir. Après quelques embrassades, Harry délivra l'adresse à ses deux amis pour qu'ils puissent transplaner. Les compagnes de leurs deux amis ne les accompagnaient pas car les transplannage était très déconseillé en cas de grossesse et encore plus peu avant l'accouchement comme c'était le cas pour Alicia. Ils arrivèrent devant l'imposante bâtisse, assez sinistre dans la nuit tombante. Pour un manoir, elle n'était pas excessivement grande mais imposait le respect. Les murs épais fait de vieille pierre moussue étaient par endroit décorés de sculptures érodées par le temps. Plus de la moitié de la façade était envahie par du lierre qui atteignait même la terrasse située au dessus de l'entrée. Un vague lumière filtrait des fenêtres du salon, dans l'aile gauche. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le hall d'entrée désespérément vide. Le seul élément de la pièce était l'escalier de marbre qui donnait sur l'étage supérieur. Harry prit un air concentré et d'un léger mouvement de baguette fit apparaître deux magnifiques tentures de velours pourpre qu'il accrocha par magie de part et d'autre de l'escalier. Sur chacune apparut bientôt le blason de Gryffondor qu'Harry s'empressa de modifier, faisant apparaître un éclair entre les pattes brandies du lion, comme s'il le tenait. En dessous s'inscrivit _Famille Potter. Ce nouvel écu était à la fois un hommage à l'illustre ancêtre et le symbole de la victoire sur Voldemort. Harry se retourna vers les autres avec un sourire d'excuse._

« Le temps des héritiers est terminé, un changement d'armoiries s'impose donc pour la famille il me semble… » Fit il remarquer en s'attendant à quelques reproches mais rien ne vînt. 

Il entraîna ses compagnons vers la porte de gauche qui donnait sur le grand salon. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre près d'eux. Un vieux canapé usé jusqu'à la corde avait été poussé devant. Plus loin, une table qui visiblement ne tenait encore debout que grâce à la magie était entourée de quatre chaises. 

« C'est sur que c'est un peu lapidaire comme décoration, mais bon on a toutes les vacances pour meubler ! » Décréta Harry à ses amis, visiblement ravi d'être enfin dans un endroit qu'il pouvait vraiment considérer comme « chez lui ».

« A ce propos, j'oubliais… » Dit Rémus. « Le ministère a estimé qu'en compensation de tout les préjudices subits, de la séparation d'avec votre fils, et de votre vaillance, monsieur Potter, une petite récompense s'imposait. Une somme de cent milles Galions a été transférée ce matin dans votre coffre. »

Harry se figea.

« Je n'ai jamais fait cela dans l'espoir d'une récompense. » Répondit il d'une voix rauque.

« Je sais bien Harry ! » S'exclama le ministre de la magie en riant. « Mais il me semble que vous en aurez bien besoin, non ? Pour les meubles et remplir la bibliothèque entre autre… »

Harry se détendit et se prêta au jeu :

« Seriez vous en train de faire du favoritisme môssieur le ministre ? » Ironisa t'il.

« Mais bien sûr que non voyons ! » Fit semblant de s'offusquer le lycanthrope. « Mais comme mon estimé prédécesseur vous avait déjà gratifié de l'ordre de Merlin première classe je ne voyais pas d'autre choix. » 

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine où par contre, il ne faisait aucun doute que Dobby était passé: le repas chauffait mais aucune trace de l'elfe.

« Il doit être avec Sirius à l'étage. » Fit Harry en  haussant les épaules.

Et tous le suivirent à nouveau dans le hall d'entrée. Il vérifia quand même qu'il n'était pas dans la bibliothèque puis conduisit sa petite suite à l'étage. En face de l'escalier s'ouvrait une porte qui donnait sur la chambre d'enfant qui naturellement avait échu à Sirius. Ils entrèrent en silence pour trouver la créature en train de bercer le quatre vingt huitième descendant de Godric Gryffondor. La pièce arborait un papier peint rose à nounours et une moquette de la même couleur. Harry haussa les sourcils en imaginant son fils grandir là-dedans et murmura une formule qui changea le tout en bleu clair, avec toujours les nounours au mur. Comme toutes les pièces, celle-ci était vide. Harry qui tenait avant tout au confort de son fils, conjura un berceau car le bébé commençait à être un peu grand pour dormir dans son couffin. 

Une fois que le petit fut installé et endormi, les cinq humains et l'elfe sortirent discrètement de la chambre.  Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à droite en montant les escaliers. Une fois entré, Harry déclara :

« Dobby, si tu le veux, ceci sera ta chambre. »

L'elfe prit un air horrifié devant la magnifique et vaste chambre avec salle de bain attenante.

« Oh non Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby est allé voir dans le grenier. C'est là qu'il a trouvé le canapé la table et les chaises. Dobby les a descendu en pensant que cela ferait l'affaire en attendant et Dobby a pensé qu'il pourrait dormir dans un coin du grenier. » S'exclama t'il.

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'il existe un grenier car aucun escalier n'y menait. Il demanda à Dobby de lui montrer et l'elfe retourna dans le hall d'escalier. Une trappe pratiquement invisible était ménagée dans le plafond. L'elfe claqua des doigt et celle-ci s'ouvrit, faisant place à une échelle qui descendait silencieusement. Tout les cinq montèrent ainsi au grenier. La pièce était sombre, assez grande et très basse de plafond. Quelques vieux meubles négligés par l'ancien propriétaire étaient empilés dans un coin, sinon le reste était vide. Le sol poussiéreux était marqué des nombreuses traces de pas dont certainement celles des déménageurs qui avait du vider il y a peu les souvenirs de famille relégué ici. Voyant que somme toute l'endroit était salubre et acceptable pour la dignité de l'elfe, Harry lui concéda le droit d'en faire ce qu'il voulait ce qui arracha quelques larmes à Dobby.

Une fois la visite achevée, ils dînèrent tous ensemble et Harry insista pour que l'elfe prenne place à ses cotés. Il conjura à cet effet une chaise semblable aux autres et dit en riant :

« Dobby, tu ne voudrais pas que je me rende coupable de discrimination raciale devant le ministre qui a fait passé les lois sur les droits des semi-humains quand même ? »

Très intimidé et fou de reconnaissance, il s'assit. Il avait changé son pull-over gris en un tablier blanc portant le nouvel écu des Potter : le lion à l'éclair. 

Peu après le repas, l'Auror et le ministre prirent congé d'eux, non sans leur souhaiter bon courage pour l'arrangement des meubles. Abandonnant Sirius à Dobby, les deux fiancés montèrent dans leur chambre, en haut à gauche des escaliers. Harry soupira lorsqu'il la trouva vide et conjura un matelas à même le sol et quelques couvertures sur lesquelles il se laissa tomber. Hermione le secoua légèrement mais il dormait déjà, harassé par toutes les conjurations épuisantes pratiquées ce jour là. Quelque peu frustrée d'un endormissement aussi rapide, elle se coucha à ses cotés pas du tout fatiguée...

Le lendemain au déjeuner, Hermione interrogea Harry sur la prime qu'il avait reçu. Elle maniait bien les galions mais n'avait jamais côtoyé pareille fortune et donc ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela représentait.

« Ca représente les deux tiers du prix de la maison, c'est énorme. Entre ça et la fortune de mes parents on est largement tranquille pour les meubles, les études et une bonne partie du crédit de la maison. »

Hermione blêmit. Non pas du montant de la prime mais plutôt de la fortune qu'Harry avait dépensée pour la maison. Elle fit une rapide conversion qui lui donna le prix de la maison : plus de trois millions de francs français, une véritable fortune vu les prix dérisoires de l'immobilier anglais.

« Harry… » Commença t'elle. « Tu m'avais dit que la maison n'était pas cher. On aurait pu prendre un petit appartement à Londres tu sais, tu n'était pas obligé… »

Harry eut un grand sourire.

« Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu soit la plus heureuse des femmes, cette maison n'est rien en comparaison de la taille de mon amour. » Fit il avec tendresse.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait fondre en sanglot mais parvint à répondre :

« J'aurais été heureuse n'importe où du moment que j'étais avec toi. »

Après de telles déclarations, ils furent évidement plus longs que prévu à se  préparer et vers onze heures, ils purent transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard. La visite à Dumbledore fut brève. Harry en profita pour rendre les livres de magie noire que dans l'agitation de fin d'année il avait oubliés, et lui en emprunta de nouveau sur les protections magiques.

De retour chez eux, Harry s'empressa de mettre en application les explications du livre. Il avait beau n'avoir plus aucun ennemi déclaré, il n'en restait pas moin la possibilité de représailles de familles ou autres. De même, il souhaitait s'isoler des admirateurs, journalistes et autres empêcheurs de vivre tranquillement. Ainsi, avant même de se soucier d'acheter des meubles, il érigea toute sortes de protections. Il devint ainsi impossible aux porteurs de la marque des ténèbres de passer les grilles. Même inoffensifs, Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il mit en place une barrière anti-transplannage mais d'un genre nouveau : sa puissance lui permit de modifier le sort. Il était certes impossible de transplaner de l'extérieur du parc à l'intérieur, mais il était tout à fait possible de transplaner d'un endroit à l'autre à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Ainsi Harry contourna t'il un des défaut les plus gênant auquel il avait été confronté à l'école et pouvait par exemple transplaner du salon à la chambre de Sirius si celui-ci pleurait.  Enfin, il soumit les gargouilles en forme d'Hippogriffe qui gardaient les grilles du parc à un sortilège semblable à celui de la manticore de ses anciens appartements à Poudlard. Ainsi quand un visiteur se présentait, soit il était connu et autorisé à entrer, soit une des gargouilles s'envolait quérir le maître ou la maîtresse pendant que l'autre surveillait le visiteur. 

Les jours suivant, Hermione et Harry se rendirent dans un village du nord de l'écosse conseillé par Dumbledore. C'était en effet un village d'artistes : certains spécialisés dans les meubles en bois de style rustique, magiques ou pas, d'autres dans la peinture ou la sculpture. En bref l'idéal pour un manoir, la preuve étant que le mobilier de Poudlard en provenait. Ils se rendirent ainsi dans diverses boutiques tant Moldues que Sorcières et choisirent un certain nombre de meubles qu'ils expédiaient au manoir d'une formule apprise du directeur, celle là même qui servait à transporter les malles du Poudlard express aux dortoirs. Les meubles arrivaient ainsi directement à leur place sans fatigue.

Dans le salon arrivèrent deux canapés et deux fauteuils entourant une table basse, une grande table de huit personnes qui pouvait s'agrandir magiquement pour faire vingt places de plus et le nombre de chaises équivalent.

Pour le Hall d'entrée, Harry acheta deux armures et des tapisseries. Il commanda à un artiste reconnu des portraits de ses parents, aïeux et de ceux d'Hermione qu'il accrocherai dans les couloirs en haut des escaliers.. La chambre de Sirius fut équipée de tout ce que Harry avait manqué dans sa jeunesse, mais sans le gâter tel un gamin Malefoy. Enfin, les deux chambres d'adulte se virent gratifiées de majestueux lits doubles à baldaquin pourpre, de gigantesques armoires et de bureaux. Un certain nombre des meubles de décoration : buffets, coffres et étagères furent disposés dans tout le manoir. On voyait clairement qu'ils avaient emménagé depuis peu, mais il pensait combler les trous au fur et à mesure, selon les envies et les occasions : qui sait lorsque l'on va trouver un meuble ou une décoration sympa ?

Vers la mi-juillet, Harry tînt sa promesse en répondant à une annonce de la gazette : 

_Suite décès, vend bibliothèque. Nombreux thèmes, métamorphose, enchantements, potions, dcfm, romans, divers… 8000 ouvrages abandonnés pour 20 000 galions._

En grand secret, il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée et régla vite l'affaire. La veuve le reconnut immédiatement d'après une photo diffusée par la gazette et Harry bien embarrassé du accepter de ne payer que 15 000 galions.

« Mon fils a été tué dans l'attaque de Pré au Lard il y a un an, vous nous avez débarrassé de ce monstre et vengé, c'est le moin que je puisse faire. » Avait elle argumenté.

Harry n'avait sut que répondre. Il rangea en douce la collection dans la bibliothèque qui restait malgré tout à moitié vide, ce qui lui prit deux heures malgré l'emploi de la magie puis alla acheter quelques canapés et bureaux pour le coin lecture.

Fin juillet, ils étaient donc parfaitement installés, si bien qu'Harry fêta son dix-huitième anniversaire avec tout ses amis et proches en sa demeure. Ils purent aussi déterminer, avec joie, une date pour leur mariage. Comme la rentrée des écoles de formations magiques supérieures n'étaient qu'en début Novembre, ils choisirent la date du premier Octobre, leur laissant  deux mois pour les préparatifs. Le prêtre Benito Popovitch fut prévenu et accepta avec joie et empressement :

« Saviez vous que c'est moi qui ai marié vos parents monsieur Potter ? » Avait il demandé. 

Harry ne le savait évidemment pas mais s'en était douté. A vrai dire il n'avait pas vu d'autres prêtres sorciers, et ce même le jour de l'enterrement de Ginny ou tant d'élèves avaient été enterrés.

Le 18 Août naquit James Rémus Harry Lupin qui fut baptisé le 18 Septembre selon la coutume. Finalement tombés d'accord sur le problème de parrainage avec Aragoth et Tonks, les heureux parents, choisirent Harry et Hermione comme parrain et marraine. Ils avaient en outre prévu de se marier l'été prochain, au terme de l'année scolaire où Alicia exercerait encore à Poudlard, tout comme les deux Aurors et futurs parents. 

Le 1er Octobre n'arriva que trop vite. Après une semaine de temps radieux, la cérémonie se présentait sous les hospices les plus favorables. Dès le matin, Aragoth, Tonks et les Granger étaient là. Dobby en habit de cérémonie courait en tout sens pour diriger les dizaines d'elfes prêtés par Dumbledore, dont Winky. A partir deux heures de l'après midi, les invités commencèrent à arriver et l'on vit sans cesse les gargouilles faire des allers retours entre le portail et les lourdes portes de chêne. Harry avait tenu à inviter tout ses anciens professeurs, ou du moins les invita t'il tous une fois qu'Hermione lui eut rappelé négligemment l'existence de Rogue. Ainsi étaient présents : Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Alicia, Flitwick, Shackelbolt, Vector, Sinistra, Gobe Planche, Trelawney, Firenze, Mrs Pomfresh et Rogue à qui il rendit la possibilité de toucher des objets magiques. Les Weasley étaient là avec leurs cinq enfants, Maugrey, Mundungus, Mrs Figg, Kingsley et le docteur Philips étaient aussi présents. Pour les plus jeunes, avaient été invités : Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande, Ernie MacMillan, Luna Lovegood et Susan Bones, les principaux compagnons de l'AD survivants.

Tout ce beau monde était présent lorsqu'à seize heure Dumbledore fit retentir un grand bruit de cloche venu d'on ne sait où. A ce signal, les convives qui étaient dispersés dans le parc se réunirent près du petit lac où avaient été disposés un nombre conséquent de siège faisant face à un autel. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, l'orchestre s'installa et sur _O Fortuna_ de l'opéra Carmina Burana de Carl Off, les futurs époux s'avancèrent. La tradition voulait que le marié soit accompagné de sa marraine et la mariée de son parrain. Malheureusement la marraine d'Harry était Alice Longdubat qui en était bien incapable et le parrain d'Hermione était un Moldu pas du tout au courrant de l'existence des sorciers. Hermione s'avança donc la première accompagnée d'Albus Dumbledore et Harry la suivit au bras de sa grand-mère. Il était très pâle et semblait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Chaque pas fut une douleur et c'est à peine s'il tenait debout lorsqu'il fut face à Benito Popovitch. Sa robe noire de marié lui semblait étrangement trop serrée. Hermione ne semblait pas plus à l'aise de son coté. Dumbledore et McGonagall allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang les laissant seul face à leur destin.

Le prêtre devait les lier magiquement mais à ses cotés, Rémus Lupin devait les marier civilement. Ainsi ce fut le vieil homme à la barbe blanche qui commença. Il fit un éloge des deux jeunes gens ce qui étonna Luc qui en bon Moldu ne connaissait pas la procédure et ce même si Hermione la lui avait répété un nombre incroyable de fois. Le pauvre homme était si ému qu'il avait tout oublié et redécouvrait tout avec un bonheur non caché sous le regard amusé de sa femme.

Ainsi, le prêtre commença la cérémonie :

« Nous sommes ici pour unir deux jeunes gens admirables par les liens sacrés du mariage. A ma gauche se trouve la plus brillante élève que Poudlard ait connu depuis bien longtemps, d'une intelligence remarquable et promise à un avenir glorieux. Mère attentive et compagne rêvée, je vous demande d'applaudir Hermione Granger !» La foule acclama la jeune fille qui prit une teinte cramoisie, évitant de regarder le beau jeune homme à sa droite.

« A ma droite. » Reprit le prêtre. « Se trouve le sauveur de notre communauté, celui qui anéantit le seigneur des ténèbres il y a dix-huit ans et qui le captura par deux fois. Sorcier d'une puissance incroyable, descendant de Godric Gryffondor et futur Auror dont la carrière  ne peut être qu'impressionnante, je vous demande d'acclamer Harry James Potter ! » La foule applaudit bruyamment ce qui fit rougir intensément le jeune héro qui par ailleurs regardait partout sauf la magnifique demoiselle à sa gauche.

Après l'éloge, le prêtre laissa place à Rémus qui leur fit prononcer leurs vœux. Ce fut d'abord le tour de Harry. Rémus déclara gravement, ce qui lui allait mal quand on le connaissait bien :

« Monsieur Harry James Potter, souhaitez vous prendre Miss Hermione Granger pour épouse ? »

Sans trembler, Harry répondit d'une voix forte :

« Oui je le veux ! »

« Alors prononcez vos vœux ! » S'exclama le ministre lycanthrope avec un sourire empli de tendresse.

« Je jure solennellement fidélité à Hermione Granger, je promet de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la soutenir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dans les jours fastes comme dans les temps de misère. » Et saisi d'une impulsion soudaine il ajouta en relevant la tête avec fierté : « Et si je dois donner ma vie pour elle, je le ferais sans hésitation. »

Après cette déclaration inattendue, Hermione essuya une larme et la foule eut une clameur appréciative. 

Rémus se tourna vers Hermione et lui posa la même question :

« Miss Granger, souhaitez vous prendre monsieur Harry James Potter Granger pour époux ? »

Comme si c'était une évidence, elle répondit :

« Bien sûr que le veux ! »

Les invités et surtout les professeurs rirent de la réaction de la jeune fille toujours aussi prompte à répondre.

« Prononcez donc vos vœux mademoiselle ! » S'écria le jeune ministre riant encore à moitié.

« Je jure solennellement fidélité à Harry James Potter, je promet de l'aimer, de le chérir et de le soutenir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, ce que j'espère ne pas être le cas avant bien longtemps, dans les jours fastes comme dans les temps de misère et moi aussi je donnerai ma vie pour toi et je te préviens que maintenant je te poursuivrai partout tu ne pourras plus m'échapper, rien ne saura nous séparer ! » Dit elle sans reprendre sa respiration.

Cette fois les convives n'essayaient même plus de se retenir tellement l'envie de rire était forte. Décidément ce mariage était hors norme, mais n'était-ce pas prévisible quand on connaissait les principaux intéressés ?

Rémus laissa une nouvelle fois la place au prêtre non moins rouge d'avoir ri, s'appuyant un peu contre l'autel, tentant de reprendre sa respiration,.

Quelques instants plus tard, le vieil homme à la barbe blanche leur demandait de s'échanger les alliances. Comme toujours chez les sorciers, elles étaient dissemblables. Celle d'Harry était un simple anneau, en or blanc. Celle d'Hermione lui ressemblait en tout point mais était ornée d'un unique saphir entouré de deux diamants. 

Hermione saisit la main de son amant et passa à l'annuaire l'anneau qui ne devait plus le quitter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. A son tour, Harry prit la délicate main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, la caressa avec un sourire, toujours aussi rougissant, et y passa la magnifique bague. Harry prit dans ses deux mains celles d'Hermione et leurs doigts se mêlèrent. A ce moment là, le prêtre lança le _Bind ligatus qui devait les unir magiquement, empêchant leur amour de retomber et assurant la pérennité du couple tout au long de la vie des époux, scellant ainsi l'original vœu d'Hermione._

Lorsque le sort fut jeté, les alliances se mirent à briller d'une lueur blanche aveuglante, signe de l'amour pur que ces deux êtres se portaient. Un halo de cette lumière se  forma autours d'eux tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec la permission du prêtre.

La cérémonie prit fin, suivant les époux couverts de riz et de pétales de rose,  tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur de manoir décoré pour l'occasion de multiples fioritures blanches. Débuta ainsi le festin et la fête, ou plutôt le bal qui s'en suivit et qui dura toute la nuit.

Parmi les multiples cadeaux somptueux qu'ils reçurent, ce fut celui de Rémus qui les ému le plus : une gigantesque toile représentant les maraudeurs au mariage de James et Lily, réplique exacte de la photo que lui avait donné Hagrid ainsi qu'un tableau non moins impressionnant de Luc et Anna. Sirius faisait un clin d'œil aux spectateurs tout en faisant mine de voler Lily à James sous le regard amusé du Rémus version peinture. On avait mystérieusement oublié de représenter  le traître...

Vers neuf heures du matin, Monsieur et Madame Potter purent enfin s'éclipser sous les regards complices d'Aragoth et de Tonks, derniers invités présents et regagner leur chambre. Ces deux derniers en firent autant et allèrent étrenner la grande chambre d'invité dont Dobby n'avait pas voulu. 

Vint le mois de Novembre et Harry rentra à L'école internationale de formation des Aurors d'Oxford à laquelle il se rendait en transplanant chaque jour. Dans trois ans il serait Auror, comme son père. Hermione, elle, entrait à l'université magique de Londres dans la très réputée section d'archéologie magique où l'on entrait que sur dossier. Ils ne se retrouvaient qu'après une journée entière de cours et comme ils étaient séparés pendant des heures interminables et que ça leur était insupportable, Harry avait eu l'idée d'utiliser une paire de miroirs double sens, comme celui que lui avait offert Sirius.

**Fin de l'épilogue.**

**Encore un dernier à venir !**

Sinon rien que pour vous j'ai dessiné une perspective du manoir et le plan des pièces, bon c'est du paintbrush mais le résultat n'est pas mal. Comme d'habitude je met le lien en deux parties vu que ff.net n'aime pas les liens hypertexte. Donc acollez  les deux lignes suivantes et vous aurez accès aux deux images : manoir potter .JPG et facade.JPG :

http://

membres.lycos.fr/juanluca2/HP/

Désolé les images sont un peu volumineuses mais je pense que vous avez en majorité l'adsl.

LE CONCOUR DE DESSINS DE LA TETE DE VOLDEMORT AVEC LE CORPS DE MALEFOY RESTE EN PLACE ALLEZ MOTIVEZ VOUS !

Sinon je part Mardi aprem au ski jusqu'à dimanche soir donc d'ici là je vais essayer de publier le dernier épilogue histoire de ne pas laisser un travail inachevé traîner une semaine.

**Allez places aux réponses aux reviewers :**

**LeDjiNn**** : Magnifique review bien que vu la dose de délire je n'ai pas grand-chose à répondre… lol. Une douce mélodie de Manson ? Laquelle ? Parce qu'a part Sweet Dreams c'est pas hyper doux (j'adore j'avais les place au concert de Marseille qui a été annulé grrr). Oh rage oh désespoir, il est 3h30 et je commence a peine les réponses snif ! T pas le seul à veiller ! Allez courage Aragoth, dans une heure t'es au pieu, faut relire aussi… Le potentiel pour être prof de potion ? Moi ? Fais gaffe j'étais à Gryffondor (pas assez con pour Poufsouffle, trop pour Serdaigle, quant à l'ambition, j'en ai pas vu que je suis déjà un dieu.) Mais ca me plairait assez, j'aime beaucoup la chimie. Mmm 3 ou 4 heures par chapitre ? Oui dans les jours fastes, c'a m'est arrivé 2 ou 3 fois sinon c'est plutôt 5 à 7 heures… Allez je suis curieux de voir le volume de connerie de ta prochaine rev ! A bientôt !**

**Lisia**** : et ben non pas de suite ! Mais encore un épilogue pour te consoler ! Après je me consacrerai à des écrits personnels, je commencerai ma carrière d'auteur ! C'était juste une mise en jambe, un coup d'éssai, maintenant place à mes idées a moi tout seul !**
    
    **Ccilia**** : réponse à ta réponse générale : oui j'ai un plan concret et je sais où je vais, sinon comment faire un plan valide pour Voldemort ? Mais j'adapte les détails,le style, la façon de présenter les choses en fonction des prévisions des lecteurs en sorte que s'ils avaient deviné, ils croient s'être planté ! « mais bon, d'après les rumeurs, le p'tit Ryry aurait pas trop le loisir de se soucier de sa vie post-poudlard... » wé lol c'est sûr mais bon ça serait trop sadique pour moi ! Déjà que j'ai failli me faire assassiner pas mal de fois pendant la fic et que j'ai reçu plein de mails à l'anthrax… Sinon, ravi que tu sois d'accord avec moi sur le fait que c'était une justification comme une autre pour dégager Ginny.**
    
    Chap 5 : Le hasard fait bien les choses non ? Puis pour ta question : Harry le remarque et ça l'étonne un peu quand même masi comme ils sont toujours groupés d'habitude (a l'avant), il n'y fait pas vraiment attention.  C'est vrai que le lien de parenté Dumby / Harry est lourd et trop utilisé. En plus même pas crédible, mais bon c'est vrai qu'avec McGo c'est assez étonnant aussi... Bah le but est d'étonner.  Voila Miss, allez je te souhaite un bon jour de l'an au cas où je publierais pas d'ici là… et grooooosse bises !
    
    **Aulili**** : Merci ! Quant au *Parce qu'il y a un « nous » ? J'étais même pas au courant !*… Snif… j'ai le cœur brisé. Un dîner aux chandelles ? mmm ça va mieux d'un coup ! Où, quand comment, à toi de décider, je t'en laisse l'initiative ! En attendant gros bisoux !**
    
    **LCS : mais tu es adorable dis moi ! Bon ben gros bisoux quand même va ! Je suis pas rancunier !**
    
    **Maëlle : les entences : oui j'y ai réfléchi un moment puis je me suis dit que c'était idiot de les décapiter ou de les brûler. Comment ça le baiser du détraqueur ? Mais c'est pas assez sadique ! :oD. Pour Ryry le héro : d ésolé j'ai promi que ça finissait bien, et ce uniquement parce que tout le monde me l'a demandé ! Moi je voulais tous les tuer ! Bon d'accord j'y étais presque mais bon il restait Sirius Herm Harry et Dumby. Bon parceque faut pas croire que j'allais tuer Aragoth, je suis pas suicidaire quand même ! Pour ta nostalgie de Ron, ben dommage pour toi, moi je ne le suporte pas ! (conclusion logique : zigouillage rapide, mais comme tu le défendait ridicule). Mais je n'insiste pas de peur de rouvrir certaines blessures, donc je m'excuse pour la première fois de l'avoir zigouillé ( mais… CHUT tais toi Aragoth…). :o) J'espère que noël  s'est bien passé. Allez je te dis à bientôt pour l'ultime étape de notre voyage ensemble et je répond évidement à ton baiser sur la bouche !**
    
    **Magali : Merci de te proposer en beta-lectrice. Je suis d'accord sans problème et si tu confirme que ce mail : guillermin.magali@tiscali.fr est valide, je t'enverrai déjà quelque textes dans des registres totalement différents. J'espère que noël a été agréable et te souhaite d'ores et déjà une bonne année ! Gros bisoux !**
    
    **Siria**** Potter : L'idée du Cheso est de Luc 'Racatte' Granger, le lecteur pas le perso de la fic (quoiqu'il se plait à le jouer dans ses review) qui s'est proposé pour l'administrer. Bon je suis ravi de voir que mes executions jugées trop souvent gratuites et méchantes ont été appréciées, ça fait plaisir et entre psychopathes  sadiques on se comprend… Gros bisou sur le bout du nez et a bientôt Miss !**
    
    **Malco**** : hey toi ! Et bien que dire si ce n'est merci ! Pour les sentences,  j'y ai réfléchi un moment puis je me suis dit que c'était idiot de les décapiter ou de les brûler. Comment ça le baiser du détraqueur ? Mais c'est pas assez sadique ! :oD. Quant à Rogue, je me suis fait archi plaisir pour ce passage, tu peux me croire ! Allez je te dis pas à bientôt parceque je ne te lirai finalement pas lors de la deuxième semaine vu que je part mais après c'est juré !**
    
    **Aymarick** :** et bien merci !**


	37. Troisième et ultime épilogue : C'est rep...

**Troisième épilogue. C'est reparti !**

« Allez debout ! » S'exclama Hermione hors d'elle en secouant Sirius tandis que Harry tentait de lui faire comprendre de faire moin de bruit de peur de réveiller les petits.

« Trop tard… » Songea t'il en voyant Ginny au pas de la porte de la chambre, le pouce dans la bouche, son nounours au creux du bras et l'air ensommeillée. 

Il s'approcha de la petite fille aux cheveux bruns broussailleux, la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son grand frère Ronald. Ce dernier semblait profondément endormi. Il était le portrait de son père, sauf ses yeux d'un brun foncé, comme sa mère. C'était aussi la seule différence qui le démarquait de son frère Sirius qui lui avait les yeux vert et légèrement bridés, en plus de leurs quatre ans d'écart. Il déposa sa petite dernière dans son lit et ramena les couvertures sur l'enfant déjà endormie. Une expression de tendresse infinie et de pur bonheur passa sur le visage autrefois rayé d'un éclair.

Il tourna finalement les talons pour tomber sur Hermione qui traînait Sirius au bas des escaliers.

« Onze heure moins vingt et tu dort encore ! Et King cross qui est à cinq cent kilomètres ! Tu es vraiment comme ton père ! » Grognait t'elle en fourrant trois toast à la fois dans la bouche du garçon qui n'eut que le temps de répondre :

« Mais mam…mmmgnnn »

Il retirait les toasts de sa bouche tout en tentant de s'habiller de l'autre main.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé de prendre le train de toute façon ? » Bougonnait il.

« C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! » Trancha Hermione.

Harry, déjà prêt, regardait la scène appuyé sur le bar. A onze heure moins dix, ce fut définitivement l'heure d'y aller. 

Pressé par Harry, il plongea dans la cheminée du salon, suivi par son père qui portait sa malle et sa chouette, Erika, l'une des filles d'Hedwige, puis par sa mère.

Ils arrivèrent dans un local en face de la gare, loué par le ministère, qui ne contenait que des cheminées. De nombreux retardataires sortaient des cheminées en courrant. Harry regarda sa montre : moins cinq ! Il se mit à courir, la malle dont le poids était réduit par magie ne le gênait pas, suivi par Sirius qui se précipitait pour prendre un chariot

. Mais Harry lui fit signe qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Sans s'étonner outre mesure, le jeune garçon vit son père sauter à travers la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Traîné par sa mère, il le suivit et aboutit pour la première fois de sa vie sur la voie 9 ¾, dans une foule enfiévrée de sorciers qui s'affairaient devant le Poudlard Express fraîchement repeint en rouge vif. Tonton Rémus et tonton Aragoth comme il les appelait étaient eux aussi sur le quai avec leurs fils respectifs. Ceux-ci avaient déjà réquisitionné un compartiment et rangé leurs malles. Ils aidèrent le nouvel arrivé à faire de même et au moment même où il se penchait à la fenêtre, le sifflet du train retentit. Soudain calmée et sûre qu'il était dans le train, Hermione embrassait son aîné, juchée sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la vitre, versant une petite larme émue.

« Tu serra sage mon chéri, promet le moi. De toute façon je peux compter sur tout le monde pour te surveiller... »

Accoudé à la fenêtre avec ses deux amis d'enfance, Sirius agita frénétiquement la main en direction de son père et de sa mère qui rétrécissaient maintenant à vue d'oeil.

Finalement, il s'assit et se pressa contre le vieux cuir de la banquette, prêt à combler les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient. En effet, avec l'excitation de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil avant que la nuit ne fusse bien avancée. Ce que lui avait dit son père la veille l'avait aussi beaucoup dérangé et il y avait réfléchi jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne finalement le prendre dans ses bras.

Ses deux compagnons semblaient dans le même état bien que Sirius pensa qu'ils n'avaient pas autant de préoccupations que lui. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Rémus qui s'inquiéta de l'air sombre de son ami. Rémus Sirius Black était le fils d'Aragoth et l'un des trois « Rôdeurs », le nom que leurs parents avaient donné à leur trio en hommage aux trois illustres Maraudeurs dont ils portaient les noms. 

Sirius eut une expression encore plus réfléchie. Il luttait entre son désir de partager tout avec ses « frères » et la peur d'être rejeté par eux. Finalement, harcelé par Rémus qui avait parait-il le tempérament de son grand père, il céda.

« C'est un peu difficile, moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre… » Commença t'il. Ses amis firent immédiatement silence, avec un grand sourire montrant bien qu'ils ne pensaient pas vraiment que l'embarras de leur ami soit justifié. « En fait, hier mon père m'a fait venir dans la bibliothèque et m'a fait asseoir au coin lecture face au feu. Lui s'est assis sur un fauteuil pas loin. Il m'a raconté toute sa sixième année à Poudlard. Oh, bien sûr il m'avait déjà raconté toutes ses années là bas mais étrangement il ne semblait pas qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses la sixième. Là il m'a tout raconté. Il m'a même dit qu'il savait à quel point les jeunes détestent qu'on leur cache des choses, même si c'est pour leur bien. La dessus il a un peu divagué sur Dumbledore mais a reprit son histoire. Il a beaucoup pleuré pendant qu'il racontait et c'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. En fait il m'a expliqué…. Il m'a dit… que…ma maman…n'est pas ma maman. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. »

Les deux autres garçons qui avaient commencé à se chamailler pendant le début inintéressant de l'histoire s'étaient tus et regardaient sombrement leur ami qui semblait défait. Celui-ci leur retraça alors le récit de son père, sans l'accabler ni le juger. Il sortit finalement une lettre froissée de sa veste.

_Harry, mon amour._

_Tout d'abord, excuse moi. Je suis si désolée de t'avoir fait ça, mais je voulais tellement qu'il subsiste quelque chose de nous…  Comme tu m'avais révélé la légende des héritiers, j'ai voulu être celle qui te donnerai ton fils, le descendant de Gryffondor. J'ai dissimulé ma grossesse par un sort d'illusion et j'ai souffert la mort quand j'ai du enfanter seule dans la forêt interdite. Le bébé est né le 1er janvier à la naissance de la première heure de l'année nouvelle. Je ne peux ni ne veux le garder, il me rappellerait trop ma douleur et doit grandir avec son père dans la tradition des héritiers. Ceci est ma dernière lettre, nous ne nous reverrons jamais alors je vais m'adresser à mon fils à qui tu trouveras un nom digne de lui_

_ Cho._

_Mon fils. Aujourd'hui où tu lis ces phrases, je serais certainement morte, le seigneur des ténèbres ne garde pas les mêmes serviteurs indéfiniment… Ne me juges pas trop vite je t'en prie et comprend que si tu est là c'est uniquement par amour, l'amour d'une jeune fille pour un homme qui lui était interdit. Je ne sais que te dire si ce n'est te souhaiter une belle vie et de la réussite dans tout ce que tu entreprendras, ton coté Serdaigle t'aideras, et du courage mais ton père te l'auras légué. Je t'aime, malgré tout. _

_ Ta mère, Cho._

Le jeune homme avait compris le désir de vérité qui était celui de son père quand il avait vu que le début de la lettre ne lui était pas destiné et qu'en toute logique son père aurait du couper le parchemin en deux. Il ne savait que penser de cette mère qui lui tombait d'un seul coup sur les épaules. Pour maman Hermione, il n'avait aucun doute : rien ne changeait, rien ne changerai. Elle l'avait aimé comme son fils, comme Ronald et Ginny, l'avait puni aussi, lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. Même s'il avait encore un souvenir cuisant de son réveil quelque peu agité, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas agi par cruauté ou vengeance comme on aurai pu le croire, mais par inquiétude pour son fils, de peur qu'il ne rate le train. Par tristesse aussi car elle ne le reverrait pas avant noël. Mais cette Cho, c'était autre chose… Entre le récit de son père et la lettre larmoyante, elle lui inspirait plus  de la pitié que de la colère. Il pensait comprendre dans un sens ce qui l'avait poussé à agir. Mais il ne fallait pas confondre comprendre et pardonner… Il ne pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir sabordé l'amour si pur qui unissait déjà ses parents, de les avoir séparés et rendu si malheureux par la suite. Il ne saurait excuser qu'elle ai fait du mal à son père, celui qui l'avait sauvé étant bébé, celui qui l'aimait tant et qu'il aimait tellement. Il ne pouvait

absoudre celle qui avait failli faire mourir de chagrin sa mère chérie. Pour lui, son père n'était pas coupable du tout.

Elle l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il l'aime elle et non Hermione. A ce moment il eu cette terrible pensée :

« Est-ce que mes parents n'auraient pas été plus heureux si cette Cho n'avait pas utilisé de philtre d'amour, si elle ne les avait pas séparés, si je n'étais pas né ? »

Même entourée de tout l'amour du monde, l'adolescence est une période trouble ponctuée de remise en questions douloureuses. Et l'adolescence, Sirius venait d'y entrer d'un seul coup.

Grâce à ses deux amis, le voyage fut quand même joyeux. Sirius s'acheta de tous ses bonbons préférés grâce aux galions que son père lui avait donné en douce. En quelques soubresauts, le train finit par s'arrêter. Il faisait nuit mais le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement le village qu'il connaissait depuis tout petit. Il descendit à la suite de ses amis. Une voix lourde retentit soudain, accompagnée d'un faisceau de lumière :

« Les premières années par ici ! » 

Sirius se précipita et sauta au cou du géant avec un :

« Tonton Hagrid ! » Joyeux, tandis que les autres élèves se tournaient vers lui étonnés. Ils suivirent le géant qu'ils connaissaient si bien et traversèrent le lac aux eaux calmes sous un ciel limpide. Le vieux garde chasse dont la chevelure buissonneuse était plus grise que noire les laissa dans une pièce donnant sur le grand Hall. Une voix masculine retentit. Comme de tradition, le directeur adjoint accueillait les nouveaux élèves. Il leur fit un petit discours expliquant ce qu'étaient les différentes maisons et les règles principales de l'école après quoi il les invita à le suivre. Sirius dit quelque chose à James qui pouffa de rire.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez cesser de dire des âneries à vos camarades je vous prie. Vous ferez moins le fier dans un instant ! Réjouissez vous que je ne puisse pas déjà vous retirer des points. » Gronda le professeur bien connu d'une voix sévère. 

Harry se tut et prit un air résigné. Il eut un soupir exaspéré que ses amis interprétèrent parfaitement, il signifiait :

« Et dire que je vais devoir le supporter pendant sept ans ! »

Il suivit Rémus sous le regard étonné des autres premières années. Il entendit quelques vagues commentaires que cette fois le professeur ne prit pas la peine de faire taire.

« Potter ? Le Sirius Potter ? Celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres avec son père ? »

Sirius soupira, déjà las des commentaires qui inévitablement accompagnaient son nom. Il pénétra dans la grande salle et fut ébahi par le plafond magique comme d'ailleurs ses camarades. Il était déjà venu étant petit mais ne gardait pas de souvenirs précis du château. L'homme aux cheveux noir foncé, à la robe noire et apparemment au mauvais caractère chronique qui les conduisait leur fit signe de stationner devant la table des professeurs  et disparut par une porte située derrière celle-ci. Sirius vit son arrière- arrière grand-mère lui faire un petit signe de son siège directorial. Elle lui souriait. Il tenta de faire de même mais sentit tout à coup son estomac si lourd qu'il ne put y parvenir. L'homme revînt, portant un tabouret tripode sur lequel était juché un très vieux chapeau qui dès que le siège fut posé, se mit à chanter :

_Bienvenue mes jeunes amis_

_De vous accueillir aujourd'hui parmi_

_Nous est un plaisir immense._

_En ce jour où l'année commence_

_Alors que dans notre monde la paix règne_

_Il est temps que l'on vous enseigne._

_Je vais donc sonder vos esprits_

_Pour que vous soyez répartis_

_Là où votre talent saura s'exprimer_

_Et votre vraie nature s'affirmer._

_Voyons voir dans laquelle des maisons_

_Vous serrez le mieux petits polissons !_

_Serdaigle est l'éden de l'intelligence_

_Où tout savoir est une science,_

_Alors que Gryffondor est le donjon_

_De ceux qui jamais ne seront poltrons._

_Peut-être dans les cachots de Serpentard_

_Apprendra tu ce qui te sera utile plus tard._

_Poufsouffle enfin est la tour qui rassemble_

_Ceux  qui devant le travail ne tremblent._

_Assez disserté, assez tergiversé, assez  digressé,_

_Voici venu pour vous le temps de vous avancer ! _

Le professeur souleva le choixpeau d'une main, un parchemin dans l'autre et eut un sourire compatissant à l'attention des élèves. La répartition commença avec Anderson Steven. Becker Arnold fut appelé après lui et envoyé à Poufsouffle. Le professeur appela :

« Black Rémus! » Et eut une expression indéchiffrable. 

Le jeune garçon si défiant d'habitude rejoignit le tabouret d'un pas peu assuré. Le vieux choixpeau lui tomba alors sur la tête et il l'entendit marmonner :

« Mmm alors… Beaucoup de fierté, un sens de l'humour très développé mais parfois douteux et pardessus tout un esprit aventurier. Il est donc évident que ta place est à … » et tout haut il cria : « GRYFFONDOR ! »

De nombreux applaudissements accueillirent la nouvelle, tant de la table des élèves les moins disciplinés de l'école que des professeurs qui presque tous avaient apprécié le grand père du jeune homme, toujours si doué en classe…

Quelques élèves passèrent avant que :

« Lupin James ! » Ne soit appelé. 

Le professeur lui posa le vieux couvre-chef avec toujours son expression insondable.

« Voyons voyons. » Radotait le chapeau pensant. « Une intelligence très vive et une intuition hors du commun, sans douté héritée de vos parents spéciaux… Perfectionniste dans son travail, voila qui me semble tout vu… Ca sent le Serd.. .Ah, mais que voila ? Monsieur aime mettre son intelligence au service des blagues fomentées par ses amis ? Dans ce cas… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements accueillirent la nouvelle. Lorsque Potter Sirius fut appelé, la salle tomba dans un profond silence. C'est avec une appréhension grandissante doublée d'une sensation de malaise qu'il rejoignit à grande peine le tabouret.

« Hum » Dit une petite voix à son oreille. « Difficile, très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Un bon fond aussi. Il y a du talent, oh mon dieu oui… et une grande volonté de faire ses preuves, ah cela est intéressant… Où donc vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? »

Sirius agrippa fortement les bords du tabouret et pensa :

« Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard ! »

« Pas à Serpentard, hein ? » Dit la petite voix dans son oreille. « Es-tu sûr ? Tu pourrais être puissant, sais tu, et Serpentard t'aiderai singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur cela ne fait aucun doute ! Non ? Très bien, si tu es si sûr, il vaut mieux… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Et Sirius sauta du tabouret avec un grand sourire. Il tendit le choixpeau à son père qui le regardait avec fierté et se rendit à la table de la maison de son ancêtre. Il ne se doutait pas que le choixpeau lui avait dit exactement la même chose qu'a son père. 

Harry s'en voulut immédiatement : pourquoi avait il crié ainsi après son fils ? Tout en passant entre les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, il réfléchissait. Il fit signe aux élèves de rester devant l'estrade et alla quérir le choixpeau. Posé sur son tabouret, il se contracta en le voyant approcher. Harry le saisit et le posa violement sur sa tête. Il pensa très fort :

« Si jamais mon fils ne vas pas à Gryffondor, c'est ta dernière répartition, c'est clair ? »

Le choixpeau ne répondit pas. Il le reposa sur son tabouret et sortit de la salle. La répartition commença. Rémus et James furent envoyé heureusement à Gryffondor et ce sans une trop longue réflexion du choixpeau. Puis vint le tour de son fils. Il se composa un masque impénétrable et posa le chapeau sur les cheveux qu'il avait si souvent ébouriffés. L'attente fut interminable. Harry sentait la colère monter en lui face à ce misérable chapeau qui osait se moquer de lui. C'était bien grâce à lui et son fils qu'il avait encore du travail, non ? Sans eux Poudlard n'aurait eu plus qu'une seule maison : Serpentard, et fini la répartition. 

Au bout d'une durée infinie, le chapeau finit par lâcher sa sentence. Harry se sentit décoller mais réalisa qu'il était toujours fixé au sol. Son fils se tenait devant lui, lui tendant la pièce d'étoffe avec un air de triomphe. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, celui qui exprimait toute sa fierté.

A la fin de la répartition, il gagna la place à gauche de son arrière grand-mère et écouta son discours. Il était pour la troisième année consécutive professeur de métamorphose et directeur adjoint, le plus jeune de l'histoire. Il respectait ainsi la dernière volonté d'un vieil homme décédé trois ans plus tôt, son mentor, qui avait voulu qu'il quitte l'ennui du quartier général des Aurors désoeuvrés depuis la chute de Voldemort pour remplacer McGonagall qui devenait directrice. Son fils se retrouvait donc dans la maison dont il était le directeur. Normalement, Rogue aurait du devenir directeur adjoint mais sa condition de Moldu avait rendu la chose impossible, attisant si c'est possible encore plus sa haine pour ce « jeune parvenu » de Potter qui à vingt huit ans se retrouvait à la place qu'il avait attendu plus de seize ans !

Le repas fut digne des plus beaux festins de Poudlard et Harry discuta avec sa grand-mère qui prit des nouvelles de Hermione, Ginny et de Ronald. Il parlèrent ensuite de ce qui occupait depuis près d'un an les mercredis après midi du vainqueur de Voldemort.

Après un repas comme il n'en avait jamais prit, Sirius suivit à grand peine ses amis et les préfets jusqu'à la salle commune de sa nouvelle maison. Il resta en admiration devant elle mais se rejoignit vite son nouveau dortoir. Pendant ce temps, Harry transplanait chez lui, pour rejoindre sa femme comme tout les soirs même en période de cour. Fouillant dans sa malle pour trouver un pyjama, Sirius tomba sur un paquet cadeau. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir une étoffe qui semblait faite d'un liquide argenté et un vieux parchemin jauni. Un petit mot accompagnait la carte des maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité :

_La cape de ton grand père te revient. La carte, elle, appartiens aux trois descendant des Maraudeurs. Nous espérons que vous ne nous décevrez pas. N'oubliez pas que les maraudeurs ont mis le château sans dessus dessous pendant sept ans et que bien des années après on découvrait encore certaines de leurs farces bien cachées. Montrez nous que les Rôdeurs valent leurs illustres ancêtres et les jumeaux Weasley._

_                                                            Harry, Rémus et Aragoth qui vous aiment. _

Le premier mercredi après midi après la rentrée 2015, Harry se rendit comme d'habitude dans la banlieue de Londres. L'homme en faction devant le bâtiment le laissa passer, tout comme le personnel qui ne s'étonnait plus de le voir venir toutes les semaines. Il arriva sans difficulté au septième et dernier étage de l'immeuble et se fit ouvrir l'accès haute sécurité qui donnait sur le service des « Cas désespérés et potentiellements dangereux » de l'institut psychiatrique _St Juanluca. _

« Bonjour Tom. » Fit il en s'asseyant devant l'homme aux cheveux longs et blancs comme la neige.

« Bonjour Harry. » répondit ce dernier qui paraissait tout à fait normal, ce qui d'ailleurs était le cas.

« Comment vas-tu depuis la semaine dernière ? » Demanda Harry suivant le rituel qui s'était instauré entre eux depuis un bon moment déjà.

Comme toujours, Voldemort répondit par un haussement d'épaule qui remplaçait le « Ca va mais je m'ennuie » des débuts.

Il discuta pendant environs deux heures avec son ancien adversaire, lui parlant de son fils qui venait d'entrer à Gryffondor.

« Tu dois être fier de lui. » Fit remarquer Voldemort.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire et raconta son premier cours de métamorphose avec les premières années de Gryffondor à un ancien seigneur des ténèbres qui semblait apprécier la compagnie de celui qu'il avait tant cherché à tuer. Il était heureux du bonheur d'Harry. Etrangement il se sentaient très liés l'un à l'autre et ce depuis que Harry avait eu l'initiative de lui rendre visite pour la première fois il y avait environ un an. Cet attachement provenait certainement du fait qu'Harry n'était ni venu se moquer, ni pour parader devant son ennemi terrassé, ni pour contempler sa déchéance. Harry de son coté ressentait une profonde pitié pour cet homme qui s'était tourné vers le mal alors qu'il pouvait être parfaitement civilisé et même charmant. Cette idée était toujours en butte avec le dégoût que lui inspirait le meurtier de ses parents et de tant de ses amis. Au cours de leurs longues après midi de discussion, ils s'étaient racontés leurs vies en détail. Voldemort connaissait la majeure partie de celle de Harry mais celui-ci découvrit celle de son ancien adversaire. Le destin tragique d'un sorcier que tout destinait au mal : ses gênes, son éducation, son caractère. Il fut donc très étonné lorsque l'ex sorcier aborda un sujet qu'il avait farouchement évité jusque là :

« Tu sais Harry, je crois que c'est une bonne chose que tu m'ai envoyé ici. Entouré de ces rebus de la société, comme moi, j'ai appris la leçon la plus importante de ma vie et ce grâce à toi. » Il s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration et voir la réaction d'Harry.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux et attendit qu'il reprenne.

« Si je sortais aujourd'hui je crois que je ne voudrai plus faire de mal à personne. »

Tout le monde aurait à ce moment cru qu'il tentait d'apitoyer Harry, pour sortir, fuir cet enfer, mais celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête en un signe pour qu'il continue.

« Si c'était à refaire, il est certain que je referais pareil, je retenterais de devenir le maître du monde car c'est ma nature. Je suis ambitieux, vicieux et maléfique. Il est inutile de dire que je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait, ce ne serait qu'une aberration. On ne peut pardonner de telles choses. Mais au moins je vois maintenant l'incohérence de mes actes, de mes anciens idéaux, et la barbarie immonde dont j'ai fait preuve. Mais si je sortais je sais que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de cherche un moyen de revenir, plus fort, plus cruel, plus inhumain. Et cela me fait peur, Harry. Cette force obscure au fond de moi me fait peur. C'est pourquoi je ne dois jamais sortir, tu m'entends, jamais ! » Il avait presque crié la dernière phrase, de sorte que les infirmiers arrivaient déjà avec une camisole de force.

Mais Harry les retînt. Et Voldemort reprit une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls :

« Côtoyer ces fous m'a fait un bien incroyable : j'ai trouvé dans certain d'entre eux des gens incroyablement bons et gentils. Ils sont fous certes mais la nature humaine a un  bon fond. J'ai découvert l'amitié grâce et avec toi, chose que je n'avais jamais connu. Il parait incroyable que ces Moldus dingues me soient devenu plus agréables à fréquenter que mes serviles Mangemorts. Etre enfermé ici a réveillé une personne qui sommeillait en moi depuis très longtemps : le Tom Jedusor qui existait avant ses seize ans : avant que son héritage ne lui soit réveillé. Non pas que j'étais tout gentil tout beau, mais au moins j'avais une conscience, je connaissait la gravité de mes actes, après mes seize ans… » Il fit une pause.

« Et cette conscience qui m'a permis de me voir tel que je suis : un bourreau, affronte continuellement cet héritage qui, mêlé à mon caractère sombre fait des ravages. Une partie de moi ne souhaite que s'enfuir et reconquérir sa puissance passée, après tout j'ai bien survécu à la mort elle-même… Mais l'autre est lasse, fatiguée de cette vie gâchée qui n'aura servi qu'au malheur des autres. Je souhaiterai m'endormir à jamais. Voila une chose finalement incroyable : j'attends la mort avec impatience. Me l'offriras tu, à moi qui t'ai privé de tes parents ? »

Harry réfléchit une minute entière puis hocha la tête. Voldemort soupira. Pas un soupir de douleur ou d'exaspération, mais un soupir de soulagement. Il remercia Harry, comprenant qu'il n'agissait pas par plaisir sadique ou vengeance personnelle, mais pour l'aider, acte d'une générosité exemplaire qu'il savait ne pas mériter. 

Harry lui fit ses adieux. Une larme coula sur sa joue gauche. Le combat entre sa haine et son amitié pour Voldemort se tut en cet instant. Cette personne qu'il avait appris à apprécier, qui était presque devenu un ami, il devait la tuer. Une autre larme dévala sa joue droite et pour l'unique fois de sa vie, il prononça ces fatales paroles :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

**]  FIN DE LA FICTION  [**

C'est fini. Je le regrette déjà et pourtant je ne pense pas faire ni de suite ni d'autre fic. **Vous verrez certainement cette fiction en haut des classements par mise à jour, n'ayez pas de faux espoirs, ce sera juste pour attirer de nouveaux lecteurs car là est le but premier d'une fiction : être lue par un maximum de lecteurs. Je répondrai au fur et à mesure aux reviews de cet ultime épilogue dans un faux « chapitre 38 » que je mettrai à jour à chaque review. Peut être aussi traduirai-je ma fic en anglais d'ailleurs si y'a des polyglottes motivés…**

Voila tout ça pour dire que maintenant et même si ça me fend le cœur de vous laisser comme ça, je vais me consacrer à des créations personnelles, pas des reprises de romans existant comme cette fic. Depuis le début elle n'avait pour but avoué de n'être qu'un coup d'essai, un entraînement pour peaufiner mon style dans les textes narratifs. Je suivrai les fics de ceux de mes reviewers qui sont aussi auteurs, n'ayez pas peur !

**SI JAMAIS JE FAIS UNE  SUITE OU UNE AUTRE FIC, je préviendrais dans un « faux chapitre 39 » lol, et le marquerais en gros dans le résumé : JE FAIS UNE SUITE ! JE FAIS UNE SUITE ! JE FAIS UNE SUITE !  Mais c'est pas à l'ordre du jour, du moins verrais-je en rentrant du ski l'année prochaine (dans une semaine quoi).**

Je vous remercie encore une fois et espère que cette fic aura été à la hauteur de ce que vous espériez.

Pour les derniers chapitres, désolé pour la pagination des réponses mais ff.net veut rien entendre, j'espére que ça le refera pas sinon, ben je m'en excuse d'avance.

****

**Un dernier truc avant les réponses : avez-vous cru au début que c'était Rogue le directeur adjoint ?**

**ALLEZ : avant dernières réponses aux reviewers !**

**Luc 'Racatte' Granger** : tu auras de tout temps été mon reviewer préféré, ce qui t'as valu ta place dans cette fic à mes cotés. Chap35 : Je crois que tu n'auras jamais l'occasion d'inaugurer ton avada megakedavra, doooomage ! pour futur et mesaventures, t'inquiète, je lis depuis longtemps. Pouquoi je peux pas t'appeler Racatounet ? C'est mignon ET ridicule ! :oD (oups je te donne une okaz de tester l'amk mince… Chap36 : me souviens plus de la conversion galions / Livres sterling pourtant j'ai lu le Quidditch à travers les ages… Le mariage : Snape a été invité par TA fille qui est beaucoup moins rancunière que Ryry, et ce pour essayer de les faire mieux s'entendre. Les marques des ténèbres n'ont pas disparues. Pourqoui ? Parce que ! C'est moi qui décide après tout :oD. Allez papa Granger, j'attend le dernier acte de ton rôle dans cette pièce. Sinon, bien deviné, ce chap était en effet la rentrée de sirius ! Allez je te remercie encore une fois et espère que cette fic ne t'as pas déçu !

**Obal** : chap35 : c'est toujours un plaisir de massacrer Rogue ou Malefoy..Chap36 : bon ben je crois avoir répondu : normalement non, désolé ! Allez faut pas pleurer hein ! Je te fais plein de gros bisoux !

**Magali** : ok, et bien en rentrant du ski je t'envoie d'autres textes. Bon jour de l'an à toi aussi, moi ça sera complètement bourré ave 11 potes et copines dans un vieux chalet pourri au ski mais on va se marrer ! Gros gros gros bisoux et donc à bientôt !

**Aulili** : oui Rogue a bien du râler… quoique ça doit être rien par rapport à la répartition de Sirius MEGA LOL ! Alors maintenant j'attends des nouvelles du dîner aux chandelles. En attendant je te fais un gros bisoux en dessous du nez mais au dessus de la bouche et derrière l'oreille droite.

**Chen** : Chap35 : Oh que j'aime tes intros à toi ! « bonjour mon Apollon à moi toute seule », il manque juste un petit « d'amour après l'Apollon mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu as le droit d'être pudique… :oD Pour les grandes chambres, je me réfère a mon style de vie qui veut que c'est mieux quand y'a tout par terre. Donc si y'a de la place c'est mieux, on peut étaler… Au sujet de mon épilation : suffisait de le demander ! Niark ! Tien ben justement deux lignes après tu me vole mon expression, enfin presque : « niak « , fais gaffe le « niaRk » c'est copyright à moi-même. Je te félicite : tu as eu la même idée que moi : la visite à Voldy. Mais pour pas que tu te fasse des idées : c'est pas toi qui m'a donné l'idée, j'y pensais depuis que j'ai écrit le procès. Nan, pas d'humiliation. Harry n'est pas un sadique ni un bourreau, juste un humain avec une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Le S d anneaux : alors les boukins que j'ai lu depuis des années sont excellentissimes evidement. Le film 1 : grrr zon zappé la vieille forêt et Tom bombadil ! Le 2 : Oulala je suis sorti du ciné j'avais les nerfs : qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait du brave et vertueux Faramir ? Un salaud qui veut l'anneau…alala et ils modifient toute l'histoire … Reusement la version longue rattrape un peu. Le 3 : splendide ! J'espère que dans la vers longue on aura la vengeance de Saroumane ! Sinon moi aussi je suis allé l e revoir ! Voila, bonne année (en avance) Joyeuse Pâque (très en avance) et bonne retraite (lol). Méga plein de bisoux pour toi !

**LeDjiNn** : un ptit frère et une tite sœur ! une grande famille ! Voici donc la suite ET la fin ! Allez ciao ciao, bonne lecture !

**Maëlle** : ah… James était pas Auror, bah tant pis ! Dans ma fic il l'était et puis c'est tout !Mais je t'en veux pas o) Souvenir macabre ? Non je pense pas, c'est tellement utile, puis il a fait sont deuil. Moi aussi je suis naze, il est 3h45 et je me lève a 8h pour le ski sachant que je vais pas dormir de la semaine. Donc moi aussi bisou passionné et très trsè long sur les lèvres, à toi de déterminer lesquelles ! 

**Yop** : les Lestranges sont des pervers qui jouissent de la souffrance des autres, à eux d'y goûter. Désolé mais selon moi c'est les pires avec Tom. Voila, MERCI MERCI MERCI !

**Sandrine Lupin** : chap35 : un fou est un fou, Harry ne réparera pas l'esprit d'alice et frank, désolé. Il faut une part de malheur dans toute histoire. Les instituts de Luc sont du vrai luc, le reviewer. D'après moi Narcissa est une Mangemort et donc Moldue et en asile moldu. Quant au FLFEAMN (Front de Libération des Femmes et Enfants Adeptes de Magie Noire) ca marchera pas à mon avis, oublie pas que super Ryry est là et qu'il a vampirisé les pouvoirs de Voldy…. chap36 : qui te dit que Rem, Alicia, Aragoth et Tonks vont inviter les memes gens ? Rem a des amis au ministère et ailleurs, pareil pour Alicia qui avais des amis au Canada, Aragoth aussi en a au canada et d'autres de l'école d'auror, tout comme Tonks. Puis je préfère centrer le mariage sur  Harry et Herm qui sont enfin HEUREUX ! Nous voici donc avec McGonagall qui n'a plus assez de genous pour porter ses 3 petits enfants et encore ils n'ont que 28 ans, y'a le temps ! Tu es la seule a avoir remarqué que j'ai zappé les témoins. Oups… faut dire que je refuse d'aller à tout les mariages depuis 10 ans ca me gave, fallais bien que je paye d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Voila Mademoiselle ! Désolé de t'abandonner ainsi mais c'est la vie. Je t'offre en partant un ultime baiser passionné sur les lèvres…

**Potter-68** : voici la fin, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et d'un coup en plus !


	38. Réponses à mes reviewers adorés !

**Un petit blabla tout d'abord.**

Alors je sais pas vous mais moi mon début d'année est excellentissime. Bonne année à tous donc ! Puis je vous souhaite aussi de découvrir plein de fics géniales !

Sinon il est quasi définitif que je ne ferai pas de suite car hier matin j'ai eu l'Idée :o) J'avais déjà trouvé un monde dans lequel faire évoluer mon bouquin mais là j'ai le scénario complet. Je m'y mettrai dès la fins des exams en théorie si je suis sérieux, donc certainement avant !

Je suis désolé de vous laisser comme ça mais de toute façon une suite serait certainement désastreuse. Il n'y a plus de gros méchant : Voldy est mort et les héritiers ne sont plus, donc aucune raison pour que le mal et la terreur ressurgissent. Les voyages temporels, il y a déjà trop de fics là-dessus et vous savez que je recherche l'originalité. Enfin je pourrai écrire les aventures des Rôdeurs à Poudlard mais bon c'est lourd et les fics qui ont tenté de mettre en scène une nouvelle génération de maraudeurs se sont souvent planté la g… Bref je suis désolé mais maintenant je passe à des écrits dont les disclaimers seront à mon nom, en bref je commence ma carrière !

Ah tient en vous répondant j'ai eu une idée de fic hp mais je ne l'écrirais pas tout de suite si jamais je décide de le faire, je vais souffler un peu, je vous tient au courrant, n'oubliez pas, si il y a un chap 39 c'est que je fais une suite ou une autre fic !

Si vous voulez me contacter (je sais pas pourquoi mais à tout hasard) :

**Mail et Yahoo messenger :** juanluca218@yahoo.fr

**ICQ **: 126293708

**AIM** : Juanluca218

**MSN **: Juanluca218@hotmail.com (attention ne marche pas pour les mails car n'accepte que ceux de ff.net… donc les reviews et alertes chapitres lol)

**Il y a une chose qui me ferai ultra plaisir** : qu'une personne qui sache bien dessiner représente soit Malefoy avec la face de Voldemort, soit les 3 Rôdeurs avec le dernier maraudeur et pourquoi pas Harry comme l'a suggéré Océane  ou encore Sirius jr dévalant l'escalier a moitié à poil avec trois toast dans la bouche.** Allez vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi, non ?**

**Réponse aux reviewers**.

J'ai été très touché par vos innombrables reviews ! Vous pouvez (et devez o) ) répondre à ma réponse ci dessous et j'y répondrai à nouveau en mettant à jour ce chapitre. Comme ça je ne vous abandonnerai pas trop vite, mes lecteurs adorés !

**Sandrine Lupin** : Alors ma belle, Harry prof de métamorphose : il respecte le vœux de Dumbledore. De plus le poste de DCFM est occupé depuis dix ans par Alicia Lupin. Il rentre chez lui et ne peut surveiller les Gryffondors : c'est le rôle de Rusard pas le sien, même, si McGo le faisait. Hermione je n'en parle pas : peut être est elle prof d'enchantement, peut être est elle finalement Archéomage… Rogue radouci ? Whahou avec ce que Harry lui a mis dans la tête niveau vannes, plus le fait qu'il l'ai privé de pouvoirs et enfin quand il l'a plaqué au plafond, je ne pense pas que Rogue en sorte radouci surtout qu'Harry lui a fauché la place de directeur adjoint et se moque de lui à tout les repas de midi dans la grande salle :o).  La fin de Voldy : je ne pouvais pas le faire mourir en gros méchant, fallait qu'il souffre de ce qu'il avait fait ! Pour ta fic : je veux bien lire avant mais c'est pas une obligation si tu veux pas. Tu peux me les envoyer à Juanluca218@yahoo.fr.  Voila, et bien sûr que je répond à ta review ! Allez gros gros gros gros gros bisoux !!!

**Harry Gryffondor** : Bon anniversaire donc ! même si je suis un peu à la bourre ! Voila, que dire sinon merci (l'épilogue), merci (la fic entière), merci (me comparer aux meilleurs). La suite est presque proscrite, un autre fic peut être. Merci encore pour ta longue fidélité ! Bonne continuation !

**Chen** : j'aime de plus en plus ta manière de me dire bonjour ! Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutiens dans mes projets ça fait plaisir ! SMACK ! Pour la suite avec Sirius en héro, ben non ! Tu as raison Harry il est mieux na ! Donc pas de suite ! Quant à une autre fic…. Boooof, on verra. Je crois que je vais changer d'air et de registre. Pour le Sda, moi aussi j'ai préféré le 3 : le plus fidèle, le mieux joué et le plus spectaculaire (aaaa minas thirit !). Bon, l'épilation fut un calvaire, surtout les b… enfin je te passe les détails… Gros bisoux à ma plus fervente lectrice et je te souhaite plein de réussite dans ton futur !

**Aulili** : Ravi que cette fic t'ai plue, pour la fin et  dans son ensemble ! Pour le dîner aux chandelles, je vois que tu as plein d'idées géniales je te laisse donc concocter ça ! A bientôt au mont St Michel donc ! En attendant plein de groooos bisoux !

**Potter-68** : Merci ! Pour la suite je crois que ça sera impossible et une autre fic me tente moyen pour le moment ! Désolé ! Allez faut pas pleurer hein ! :o).

**Siria**** Potter : coucou toi ! Alors…chap 36 :  le mariage : merci je suis content de m'en être bien sorti étant donné que ça fait des années que je refuse de me rendre à pareilles cérémonies ! Chap 37 : pour la suite désastreuse, je suis totalement d'accord, c'est pourquoi il n'y en aura pas ! Harry / Voldy copains, c'est rare, c'est sûr, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas Harry qui rejoint Voldemort mais Voldemort qui se repent ! Rogue je ne l'aime pas non plus donc on est d'accord ! Herm a donc trois enfants si tu compte Sirius, deux d'elle : Gin et Ron. Le quatrième un de ces 4…. Voila pour conclure, merci ! Et surtout d'immenses bisoux où tu veux !**

**Yop** : Serpentard ne redeviendra pas une maison respectable en 10 années alors qu'elle s'est pervertie en 1000 ans.  Voila, et bien merci beaucoup. Pour mes prochaines histoires : personne ne les lira avant publication : je ne veux pas qu'on me les vole, sauf si je fais une autre fic car une suite c'est clair que non ! o) Mais je te tiendrais au courant si je la fais cette nouvelle fic, hp ou pas ! Bon courage pour ta fic que j'irai lire quand mes exams seront passé je pense ! Que Krom le dieu du métal veille sur toi et ta descendance!

**Gabrielletrompelamort** : Merci, oulala oui merci ! L suite ça ne serait pas dur mais nul donc on va oublier ! Peut-être une autre fic un de ces quat'. Les maraudeurs, je les aime bof bof, j'ai leur ai juste fait un pti clin d'œil mais je passerai sur ta fic quand j'aurais un peu de temps à moi entre tout ces exams !  Allez gros bisoux !

**Marie-Jo** : merci beaucoup ! Pour la suite j'ai bien peur que ce soit niet mais pour une autre fic je ne sais pas encore. Allez grosses bises o) !

**Luc 'Racatte' Granger** : le chapitre 39 n'existera vraisemblablement jamais… Pas de suite, une autre fic pas de suite :o). D'abrd exams, puis repos puis on verra ! Pour les dessins j'ai rien reçu o(. Pour les tontons tu oublie tonton Albus (décédé il y a peu), tonton Kingsley, tonton Maugrey… et tonton Severus (naaa je rigole !) . Euh autre chose que rôdeur…. Vadrouilleur ? Je sais c'est bof.. pour le projet tiens moi au courrant (a mon mail plus haut.) Le "Tu répartiras les elfes de maisons !" fais gaffe y'a tonton Rémus qui t'as à l'œil ! Bon pour la réponses a la réponse de la réponse : Rogue est rentré avec la permission qu'Harry a donné aux gargouilles. Voila, et bien mon cher Loïc, je te souhaite une bonne continuation et de ne pas trop t'engueller avec ta fille !

**Godric** : Chap 13 : Bof, je suis sadique ça c'est sur mais pas du tout du coté de Voldy donc… nan pas de fic sur ténèbres magazine désolé ! Allez ciao ciao ! Chap 31 : merci pour tes réponses au sondage !

**Mystikal** : Ravi de t'avoir plu. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut il n'y aura pas de suit, quant à une autre fic, peut-être plus tard ! Allez je te fais une petite bise où tu veux !

**Océanne** : La fin est sadique ? Ca va pas ? C'est la seule partie où il y a de la compassion ! Quand j'ai tué Gin, Ron ou même Cho, là oui c'était sadique, mais là Harry délivre son ennemi dans un acte de suprême abnégation ! J'ai tué Voldy, certes, mais il l'a imploré. Pour les dessins, personne ne se dévoue o(. J'ai relancé un appel… 

**L'indien** : Aaahhh ! Un amateur de bon métal doublé d'un bon complimenteur, ça fait vraiment plaisir o) ! Et bien je te garde dans mon carnet d'adresse pour quand je serais prix Goncourt, soit dans trois mois maximum… Bon peut être un peu plus si il a grève de la poste lol. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de bizoutage ? Tant mieux ^_^ ! Très peu pour moi ! Sinon j'aurais fait un slash (beeerk !) brr j'en frissonne de dégoût. Enfin ils font ce qu'ils veulent du moment qu'ils ne m'approchent pas avec certaines intentions… Voila, merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

**Lunenoire**** : vive les chroniques ! Enfin je suppose que ça vient de cette bd qui est ma préférée. Le tome 11 est bien d'ailleurs, vivement le 12 ! Alors par chapitres :**

1 : Ron est un abruti ! Enfin pour moi…

2 : Rien de tel qu'u, bon coup de pied au c.. !

3 : Exact, au moins ils n'ont rien fait, même s'ils en avaient l'entière liberté.

4 : Moi j'en ai marre de H / Gin donc la meilleure manière de la tuer c'était de la faire sortir et de l'abattre histoire de faire souffrir un peu notre héro…

5 : Je supporte pas Ron.

6 : Avec la boulette de pain, Harry se comporte exactement comme je le fais bien trop souvent…

7 : Hem, apparemment tu ne m'as pas renié. Pour la cérémonie, je fais ce que personne n'avait décrit !

8 : Oula, t'inquiète, niveau sentimental il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

9 : Bof, il est con Ron, il va détruire moralement son meilleur pote pour le souvenir de sa sœur qi est morte alors qu'Harry est vivant lui. Il lui pourrit la vie pour un fantôme alors qu'Harry avait déjà montré bien longtemps sa douleur à mon sens…

10 : Heu c'est pas parce que Cho est la filleule de Rémus qu'ils sont de la même famille…

11 : Sssspike le futur héro.

12 : Rusard est à la hauteur de mon sadisme !

13 : Harry batteur, c'est plus pourquoi que pourquoi pas ! Enfin l'explication est venu après….

14 : Elle arrive ! 

15 : Pour les yeux je me suis planté la première fois j'avais mis bleu puis un lecteur m'a rapellé que ceux de James étaient noisette donc j'ai corrigé et visiblement j'ai oublié un endroit ! 

16 : Aha, tu verras, enfin tu as vu mais pas quand tu écrivit cette review.

17 : Merci ! 

18 : A la fin il n'y en aura plus beaucoup !

19 : Moi non plus, A mort !

20 : Presque, il ne faut pas oublier la prophétie !

21 : Les Dursley a l'asile, les Dursley a l'asile !

22 : Rémus était tout désigné pour ce poste : sage, réfléchi et plein d'expérience.

23 : je me suis régalé pour le voyage en Egypte !

24 : Pas de review ?

25 : Ron remonter dans mon estime ? par ma fic en plus ? Tu rigole j'espère ! A mort !

26 : Fallait bien que je me mette en scène à un moment ou à un autre non ? :o)

27 : Et wep, il a eu une mort à son image le Ron !

28 : Je dois dire que pour les cérémonies : enterrement baptêmes et mariages je suis content de moi !

29 : Wééé Drago est un vilain méchant, marre de ces fics où il devient gentil !

30 : Mais non il est pas mort, olala tout le monde y a cru en plus o)

31 : Effrayante si l'on pense qu'elle existe et qu'il y a des tarés qui tentent de la pratiquer !

32 : Je me suis fait plaisir avec Peter ! Sadique, moi ? Mais noooon ! Regardez la description du cadavre de Cho !

33 : Harry ne pouvait pas passer des aspics normales !

34 : hihi je suis tordu je sais.

35 : pas de review…

36 :  Sirius fils d'Hermione pour que personne ne sache ce qui s'est passé entre la jeune fille et Voldemort. Son « sacrifice » par amour vallait qu'on oublie a titre posthume les saloperies qu'elle a faite.

 37 : Je sais, mon histoire est triste, morbide sadique et parfois glauque. Bravo d'avoir réussi à la lire jusqu'au bout ! j'avais promi une Happy end pour consoler un peu mes lecteurs désespérés !

Je te remercie cent fois pour cete brassée de reviews (ollala mon compteur :oD !) Merci, Merci, Merci ! Et groooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos bisoux ! 

**Yari2** : On peut dire que tu as le sens de l'étiquette toi ! Digne d'un courtisan :o). Et bien merci !

**Luffynette**** : De même : par chapitres :**

1 : Merci !

2 : Je sais c'est moi qui l'ai écrite lol !

3 : Exact !

4 : Non, bien fait !

5 : Minerva directrice ! 

6 : C'est juste !

7 : Mais non c'est excellent ! C'est drôle un enterrement !

Je te remercie de ta lecture et surtout de reviewer à chaque chapitres, ca me fait plaisir à moi et à mon compteur ! Allez bises !

**Hermy** : Crois tu vraiment que le sauveur du monde des sorciers, le mage le plus puissant au monde et directeur adjoint de Poudlard oit inquiété pour avoir abattu son ennemi de toujours quand c'est lui qui l'avait sauvé de la peine de mort dix ans plus tôt ? Je ne pense pas… Voila, sinon merci pour ce florilège de compliments ! Je te fais des Gros bisoux !

**Nounou **: Coucou miss ! Je suis désolé mais une autre histoire n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ! Allez merci de m'avoir lu ! Bises !

**Sinistrose **: Chapitre 3 : Bonne lecture alors et merci !


	39. Annonce : nouvelle fic

**ANNONCE : NOUVELLE FIC : HARRY POTTER : LA MASCARADE**

Voici donc ma nouvelle fic, je suis encore plus motivé que pour l'ultime combat. C'est une fic sérieuse contrairement à Une Nouvelle menace que j'ai supprimé car elle partait en vrille.

A mon humble avis (moi mégalo ? Jamais voyons :ob) elle va être bien sympa…

**Résumé :** Alors dans cette fic je pense couvrir la 7ème année de HP à Poudlard peut être plus. Deux plans machiavéliques de Voldemort qui s'enchevêtrent plus l'arrivée de nouveaux étudiants dont une particulièrement mignonne (eu original vous me direz, attendez un peu…) et Enfin l'intervention de nouvelles créatures fantastiques comme les vampires (les 7 clans de la camarilla + leurs ennemis des ténèbres les sabbatiques) ainsi que des gros méchants garous.

Je vous engage à lire ou relire L'ultime Combat (click sur mon nom d'auteur), que je me suis régalé à écrire et qui n'a reçu qu'une seule review négative sur 570…

**Par contre désolé mais bug **: quand on va dans search le titre de l'Ultime combat n'est plus référencé. C'est BI ZA RRE enfin bon voila.

Place au premier chapitre !


End file.
